Hurt Me, Hurt Me, But Don't Leave Me
by YutaUke
Summary: "Otak dapat memutarbalikkan fakta untuk melindungi pemiliknya, seperti Sakura yang kini melenyapkan sosok Sasuke di hatinya" . "Aku menyerahkan diri untuk dipenjara" Cinta bertahun-tahun Sakura kandas oleh kerapuhannya? Sasuke kembali untuk dipenjara? Bagaimana sikap Kakashi dan Naruto? -Semi Canon-[SasuSaku] [KakaSaku] UPDATE Chap 27 and 28 "Welcome Home, Sasuke-kun"
1. Prologue

Author : Yuta Uke

Beta : All Mighty Mamah Hazu Masaza

Chapter : 1 - Prologue

Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt, Comfort

Disclaimer : All character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku, KakaSaku, NaruSaku**  
><strong>  
>Warning : Tulisan miring tebal adalah ingatan tokoh.<p>

Douzo...

* * *

><p><em>Aku menghormatinya. <em>

_Gadis payah berumur 12 tahun dulu telah tumbuh menjadi perempuan yang hebat. _

_Sekalipun aku—kami, mengetahui sisi rapuh miliknya, mengetahui hatinya telah hancur berkali-kali, mengetahui air matanya tak akan pernah habis menangisi laki-laki itu, bagiku, ia adalah sosok gadis yang begitu tegar. _

_Gadis payah itu telah berkembang menjadi kunoichi hebat._

* * *

><p>"Kakashi-sensei?"<p>

Sebuah alunan suara lembut milik perempuan yang kini tengah mengalirkan cakra hijau yang membalut tangannya membuyarkan lamunan milik seorang pria dewasa yang masih terengah. Perlahan pria itu merasakan luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya mulai menutup. Pria yang di panggil Kakashi itu kemudian tersenyum lembut kepada sosok merah muda di sampingnya.

"Terima kasih, Sakura. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa." Ucap sang guru bangkit dari duduknya.

Mata hitam nan sayu milik Kakashi menatap sisa-sisa pertempuran dengan begitu lekat. Sebuah pertempuran untuk mencegah muridnya yang kini kembali pergi meninggalkan _mereka _untuk yang kesekian kalinya lagi. Murid yang memiliki masa lalu sekelam langit malam.

"Oooi, Naruto!"

Setelah memastikan kebenaran dalam kalimat _'aku sudah tidak apa-apa' _milik Kakashi, Sakura pun bangkit. Kedua bola mata beriris hijau itu dialihkannya sosok pemuda oranye yang masih mematung di tempat yang tak jauh dari dirinya dan Kakashi berpijak. Perempuan itu kemudian berteriak sembari melambaikan tangan.

"Sampai kapan kau akan membeku disana? Ayo kita kembali! Matahari sudah mau tenggelam lho!"

Sadar seseorang memanggilnya dari jauh, Naruto sang pemuda oranye menoleh ke arah sahabat merah mudanya. Kedua bola mata dengan iris biru langit cerah yang kini tengah meredup itu menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan. Perasaannya, emosinya bercampur menjadi satu saat melihat senyuman _palsu _milik Sakura.

Sosok perempuan yang begitu tegar. _Begitu kuat_.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, memori-memori akan masa lalunya kembali terputar rapi dalam otak yang tak pernah dibanggakannya.

Pemuda itu teringat akan sosok Sakura yang sedang menangis memohon padanya untuk membawa Sasuke kembali saat umur 12 tahun dulu. Kini tangisan itu tergantikan oleh tawa pahit di usia gadisnya, 18 tahun. Naruto tahu gadis itu sedang hancur perlahan di dalam.

Pemuda yang sangat ingin menjadi Hokage itu mengerti, ia _paham_ akan kehancuran perlahan milik sahabatnya.

Mengepalkan tangannya–mencoba membuang sisa-sisa penyesalan yang makin bertambah–Naruto segera berbalik dan mulai menyusul kedua orang-orang yang berharga baginya yang telah lebih dulu berjalan menuju rute pulang mereka. Saat ini, pandangan arah mata itu terlihat tak fokus seakan-akan banyak bayang dan kabut menghalangi jalan pikirannya.

Naruto tak mencoba mengeluh, karena ia tahu persis apa yang sedang terjadi dalam otaknya. Ia tahu...karena ia pernah mengalami rasa sakit seperti ini.

Sia-sia. Percuma.

_Lagi-lagi _semuanya sia-sia.

Ya. Mereka selalu saja melakukan hal sia-sia dimata orang-orang sekitar. Tiga tahun yang tidak membuahkan hasil apa-apa.

Dalam perjalan tanpa canda gurau itu, satu-satunya ninja medis dalam tim itu kembali merasakan hatinya sakit. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Sasuke meninggalkan dirinya. Meninggalkan orang-orang yang selalu mengharapkan ia kembali. Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya Sakura merasakan tangannya tak akan pernah dapat menggapai pria yang menjadi tumpuan hatinya sampai detik ini.

Sakura tersenyum kecut, hal ini sudah seperti keseharian dirinya. Keseharian yang akan tetap terus berputar dengan Sasuke sebagai porosnya. Padahal ia yakin bahwa dirinya telah berusaha agar ia menjadi sosok yang berguna untuk Naruto–sosok yang akan membantunya membawa Sasuke kembali. Namun, hasilnya tetap tak berubah.

Pada akhirnya Sakura akan selalu menyimpulkan bahwa dirinya hanya seorang gadis lemah yang cengeng.

Perjalanan pulang sore itu begitu hening. Tidak ada rutinitas antara gurauan Naruto maupun omelan Sakura akan tingkah konyol Naruto yang biasanya ia lakukan. Mereka hanya mampu terdiam. Mencoba menata kembali kepingan hati yang hancur didalam diri mereka masing-masing.

Kakashi sebagai orang yang lebih dewasa, mengerti dengan kondisi murid-murid hebatnya itu. Ia merasa harus mengucapkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang setidaknya dapat meringankan beban psikologis kedua muridnya terutama keadaan murid perempuannya yang terbilang memiliki hati yang teramat sangat sensitif jika menyangkut soal Uchiha Sasuke.

"A—"

"Tenang saja, Kakashi-sensei, Naruto."

Belum sempat Kakashi mengeluarkan kalimatnya secara sempurna, Sakura sudah memotongnya dengan kalimat yang dapat membuat langkah Naruto dan Kakashi terhenti.

Sakura tersenyum kembali. Ia tidak menghentikan langkahnya sehingga kini dirinya mendahului dua orang pria yang telah menjadi teman baiknya selama ini.

Masih membelakangi mereka ketika Sakura berhenti beberapa langkah di depan mereka, Kakashi sadar jika Sakura tahu apa yang akan ia katakan.

"Aku akan mencoba kembali berhenti berharap sejak hari ini. Aku akan berusaha menghentikan hariku yang berputar dengan—" Sakura terhenti, memberi jeda sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kalimat "—ia sebagai porosnya."

Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap pada Naruto dan Kakashi. Memperlihatkan kedua warna hijau cemerlang pada irisnya seraya menatap lurus ke depan setelah ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Namun hal yang mengusik kedua orang lainnya, tatapan itu terasa aneh. Kosong.

Mata itu kembali menunjukkan kekosongannya.

"Aku akan melanjutkan hidupku seperti dia melanjutkan hidupnya kini." Segera senyuman tipis yang sangat jelas terlihat pilu itu muncul tanpa Sakura sadari.

_Jika apa yang kau harapkan memang tak akan pernah terkabul, bukankah akan lebih baik untuk dirimu jika kau berhenti berharap?_

"Sakura-chan, aku—"

"Sakura, jangan memaksakan diri. Semua akan baik-baik sa—"

Kakashi memotong kata-kata Naruto sebelum kata-katanya pun dipotong oleh Sakura.

"Terima kasih, Sensei. Kata-katamu itu selalu membuatku melihat bayangan tim 7 yang akan tertawa bersama lagi di masa depan." Sambil membalikkan tubuhnya ke tempat semula, ia mencoba mempertahankan senyum kecilnya.

Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya. Menatap langit yang warna birunya akan meredup berganti dengan pekatnya malam sebentar lagi. Kembali ia melayangkan senyum. Namun kali ini bukan senyum palsu yang ia selalu tunjukan, melainkan senyuman yang bersungguh-sungguh.

Hanya saja, senyuman milik Sakura hari ini selalu berhasil membuat hati kedua orang di dekatnya merasakan sakit, karena bagaimanapun dalam senyuman itu tetap saja ada sebuah kepedihan.

Kakashi dan Naruto sangat tahu bagaimana Sakura selalu menanti Sasuke. Ninja medis itu selalu menunggu kepulangan Sasuke, selalu berusaha lebih keras agar keberadaannya dapat menjadi sosok yang berarti bagi Sasuke.

Begitu dalam cinta tanpa permulaan itu sehingga sanggup membuat pemilik dan orang-orang di dekatnya merasa sesak.

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Tawa Sakura, isak tangis Sakura, teriakan pilu Sakura, semua adalah emosi yang akan selalu diperuntukan untuk Sasuke.

Sakura terluka, Sasuke membuatnya terluka, Naruto menopang Sakura agar gadis itu tetap tegar, namun Sakura tetap terluka, Sasuke membuatnya terluka lagi. Begitulah siklus kehidupannya.

"Sakura-chan, kau tak perlu memaksakan diri. Aku—Kakashi-sensei dan aku, Tsunade-bacchan, Sai, Kiba, Shikamaru, Hinata, Ino, Chouji, alis tebal, Tenten, Shino, semua orang di desa akan selalu ada untukmu. Selalu ada disisimu."

Kali ini Naruto menatap mata Sakura dengan serius. Berharap Sakura akan mengerti bahwa masih banyak orang yang peduli dengannya. Ia berharap Sakura menyadari itu. Menyadari bahwa ia pun akan selalu ada untuknya, selalu ada disisinya, selalu ada untuk menjadi sandarannya, selalu ada untuk menjadi orang yang mencintainya.

Sakura merasakan matanya memanas mendengar kata-kata indah Naruto tadi. Beberapa untaian kata-kata manis yang selalu dapat menopangnya ketika ia akan hancur.

Memalingkan wajahnya, Sakura tak ingin Kakashi ataupun Naruto melihatnya menangis. Sudah cukup ia menangis di depan keduanya. Sudah cukup ia menjadi sosok yang lemah. _Sudah cukup!_

Kali ini, Kakashi melihat tubuh muridnya bergetar kecil. Ia tahu benar bahwa murid perempuannya kembali menangis. Seketika seluruh kata-katanya seakan hilang, pria itu membisu. Dan Naruto yang melihat kristal milik Sakura telah meleleh, kembali menangis perlahan.

_Sekali lagi_, tim 7 menangis.

To be Continued

* * *

><p>AN : Fanfic SasuSaku dan KakaSaku pertama sayah!

Bagi sayah, SasuSaku adalah pairing yang paling romantis dan jleb, sedangkan KakaSaku adalah pair yang manis dan terkadang membuat sedih juga.

Ehem, setelah membaca reviews dari para reader tachi, sayah akhirnya memutuskan merombak A/N di chap prologue ini. Rombakan A/N ini berhubungan dengan Pairing!

Jadi, setelah dulu gembar gembor menyatakan main pair dari fic ini, sekarang sayah buat statusnya masih belum jelas! Dan saya umumkan juga kalau fic ini berpotensi besar KakaSakuSasu yang mana kedua pair SasuSaku dan KakaSaku tentunya akan SANGAT menonjol. Tapi, untuk tambahan, mungkin KakaSaku akan terlihat lebih dominan karena memang sebagai bumbu fic ini.

Tepatnya, KakaSaku lebih menonjol karena kondisi Sakura! :plaak: :nyalahin Sakura: . Biar ga spoiler, baca kelanjutannya ya. Fufufu.

Selain itu, ada pula (sedikit) NaruSaku yang saya tampilkan untuk sampingan sebagai bentuk penghormatan saya terhadap perasaan Naruto terhadap Sakura.

Untuk kejelasan dengan siapa Sakura akan berakhir, tunggu ending ya :3

Lalu, fic ini alurnya memang agak saya perlambat dan kurang terasa konfliknya. :tapi mudah-mudahan chapter 11 keatas ga hambar: . Sedangkan mulai chap 10 sampai ending, alur sudah sedikit ngebut. Oleh karena itu, semoga reader tachi mau bersabar dengan kelambatan fic ini. Karena jika ada salah satu yang sayah hilangkan, alur akan berantakan dan segalanya terasa lebih memaksa

Sayah membuat alur fic ini lambat karena ingin menyiksa para tokoh :khususnya Kakashi:

Yah, segitu saja cuap cuapnya. Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya. :3

Ditunggu reviewnya juga ya :*


	2. 4280 Days

Author : Yuta Uke

Beta : All Mighty Mamah Hazu Masaza

Chapter : 2 – 4280 Days

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Comfort

Disclaimer : All character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku, KakaSaku, NaruSaku**  
><strong>  
>Warning : Tulisan miring tebal adalah ingatan tokoh.<p>

douzo...

* * *

><p><em>Siapakah orang yang sangat ingin ku temui saat ini?<em>

_Ingatan akan hari itu selalu ada disampingku._

_Aku yang akan terus mengejar sosokmu._

_Aku yang terpaku padamu._

* * *

><p>Seorang perempuan muda dengan balutan jas putih pada tubuh rampingnya, menghempaskan dirinya pada kursi ruang prakteknya. Kedua mata beriris hijau itu ia arahkan pada jam dinding berwarna merah yang kini tengah menunjukan pukul 3 sore di hadapannya.<p>

_Merah. _Warna yang selalu membuatnya terluka.

_Pukul__ 3 sore_. Ketika pria yang amat dicintainya kembali meninggalkannya.

Waktu bergulir begitu cepat. Lima tahun telah berlalu sejak berakhirnya perang shinobi ke-4 yang di tandai oleh matinya Kaguya. Projek Tsuki no Me yang mengerikan itu berhasil dihentikan. Dunia berhasil terselamatkan. Hari-hari damai nan tentram pun terus berlanjut.

Dua orang pahlawan penyelamat dunia akan selalu hidup dalam hati seluruh shinobi. Naruto dan..._laki-laki itu_.

_**"Sasuke! Semua sudah berakhir! Kembalilah ke Konoha!"**_

**_"Ka-kau bilang akan melindungi Konoha dan menjadi Hokage, Sasuke-kun. Maka, kumohon... kembalilah**_—_**"_**

**_"Kau memang tetap menyebalkan, Sakura."_**

**_"Sasuke!"_**

**_"Naruto! Sasuke!"_**

**_"Tidaaak! Hentikaaaan!"_**

Sakura menutup matanya. Salah satu adegan sore hari dimana Sasuke**_—_**orang yang selalu membuatnya menunggu**_—_**kembali pergi meninggalkan dirinya dan tim 7, berputar dengan lancar tanpa cacat.

Kontrasnya, perempuan itu berpikir jika dirinya bak seseorang bodoh karena terus mengulang film rusak tanpa henti yang sampai kapanpun akan selalu membawa perasaannya tercabik saat mengingatnya.

Ia merasakan pori-pori pada kedua kulit tangannya mendingin, membeku tanpa diminta sehingga mengakibatkan cakranya tak beraturan.

Sesak.

Sakit. _Menyakitkan_. Sampai kapan ia akan tetap seperti ini?

Padahal, lima tahun lalu di depan Naruto dan Kakashi ia sudah berucap bahwa dirinya akan melangkah maju. Namun pada kenyataannya, sosok rapuh itu tetap berada di pijakannya dengan Sasuke sebagai porosnya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa dirinya masih tetap rapuh seperti sosoknya di usia 12 tahun dulu.

Tangan yang mendingin itu ia kepalkan kuat-kuat. Bibir yang telah kehilangan rona merahnya mulai terbuka. Hatinya meneriakkan nama seseorang yang hingga detik ini tak dapat diraihnya.

"Sasu—"

**Tok Tok****!**

Gumaman Sakura terputus. Suara ketukan pintu ruang prakteknya di luar sana memaksanya kembali pada dunia nyata saat ini. Punggung miliknya yang sejak tadi tertumpu pada sandaran kursi di tegakkannya. Jemarinya dengan cekatan merapihkan pakaiannya sejenak sebelum akhirnya sang ninja medis itu memersilahkan seseorang yang berada dibalik pintu ruang prakteknya masuk.

Sembari menunggu untuk melihat siapa yang datang, perempuan manis itu menghela nafas lega. Sejujurnya, hatinya butuh seseorang untuk menenangkannya, untuk membuat pikirannya teralihkan dari sosok pemuda yang keberadaannya entah dimana saat ini.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian, pintu kayu bercat putih itu terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok pria dewasa dengan rambut perak dan masker wajah yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Pria itu masuk ke dalam ruang praktek Sakura dengan gaya santai miliknya.

"Yo."

Sang guru menyapa murid perempuannya dengan senyuman kecil menghiasi bibirnya yang tertutupi kain itu. Namun, senyuman miliknya sedikit memudar saat mata abunya menangkap warna wajah sang murid yang sedikit pucat.

_Oh ya_, jelas ia menyadari detail sekecil itu. Entah bagaimana caranya.

Sejenak pria itu berniat untuk bertanya, namun tak perlu waktu lama bagi Kakashi untuk mengurungkan niatan tersebut. Terkadang, dapat membaca apa yang tertulis di wajah Sakura itu cukup menyakitkan.

Ya, pria bersurai perak dengan mata abu kelamnya itu tahu dengan apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Sakura. Sedetik kemudian, lamunan kecilnya terpecah akibat suara khawatir dari ahli medis yang sedang ia kunjungi.

"Kakashi-sensei! Kau kenapa?"

Sakura segera bangkit dari duduknya, menghampiri Kakashi yang berantakan dan memersilahkan sang guru duduk di kursi pasien.

"Haha, aku baru saja pulang dari misi. Lalu, kakiku melangkah kesini. Sepertinya tubuhku tahu benar siapa orang yang hebat dalam penyembuhan."

Pembimbing Sakura itu masih tersenyum dibalik maskernya. Sambil mendengar alasan Kakashi, tangan kanan Sakura segera mengeluarkan cakra hijau yang lembut. Diarahkan tangan yang telah terbalut cakra hijau itu pada bagian tubuh sang guru dan seketika perempuan itu mulai mengernyitkan ujung alis karena tersadar akan sesuatu pada diri gurunya.

"Sensei, cakramu tidak stabil."

Sakura membuka mulut. Jelas ia mengkhawatirkan gurunya yang selalu saja melakukan hal yang dapat mengancam nyawanya.

Seperti _orang_ itu.

"Hahaha, habisnya _missing nin_ kali ini cukup kuat. Jadi mau tidak mau aku harus serius. Tenang saja, Sakura."

Sambil menyipitkan kedua mata karena ia tertawa, Kakashi menepuk lembut kepala Sakura. Tepukan yang selalu dapat mencairkan kekhawatiran milik sang perempuan.

Yah, bagaimanapun gurunya itu adalah ninja yang hebat, pikir Sakura. Mungkin memang dirinya lah yang terlalu berlebihan. Berlebihan karena takut akan ditinggalkan orang yang berharga baginya lagi.

"Ya."

Sakura menjawab dengan pelan dan berusaha menarik kedua sudut bibirnya agar membentuk senyuman simpul. Ada perasaan bersyukur karena Kakashi datang. Mungkin, jika pria dewasa ini tidak datang ia akan kembali tenggelam dalam keterpurukannya lagi.

Hening sesaat. Sakura berkonsentrasi pada luka-luka Kakashi yang cukup banyak. Namun konsentrasinya mulai buyar ketika ia mendengar derap langkah yang terburu-buru seperti orang yang sedang dikejar-kejar karena ketahuan mencuri sesuatu. Hanya saja, Sakura dapat sedikit menebak siapa yang sedang berusaha datang ketempatnya itu dengan pembawaan berisik nan hebohnya.

"SAKURA-CHAAAN!"

"Sakura onee-chaaan!"

Dua orang datang_—_dengan ciri khas serupa_—_dan segera membuka pintu ruang praktek Sakura tanpa mengetuk ataupun permisi. Kedua wajah tamu tak diundang itu begitu sumringah layaknya bocah kecil yang mendapat gula-gula kesukaannya.

"Naruto?! Konohamaru?!"

Teriak Kakashi dan Sakura serempak. Sekalipun keduanya telah dapat sedikit menebak pemilik derap langkah tadi, mereka tetap saja terkejut melihat kedua orang yang tiba-tiba saja datang tanpa diharapkan—dengan cara kedatangan yang tak diharapkan pula.

"Sakura-chan, aku akan memerlihatkan jurus baruku!" Semangat Naruto terasa hingga ke seluruh ruangan berbau zat-zat kimia tersebut.

"Jurus baru Naruto nii-chan dan aku!" Tambah Konohamaru dengan bangga. Sedangkan Kakashi dan Sakura masih saja terbengong-bengong mencoba mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi—_dan yang akan mereka lakukan._

"Kagebunshin no jutsu!"

**POFF****!**

Naruto dan Konohamaru membentuk klon mereka secara bersamaan. Dengan wajah yang masih saja tersenyum bangga, mereka kemudian membentuk segel kembali.

"Henge!"

**POFF****!**—lagi.

Kakashi dan Sakura segera membelalakkan mata ketika melihat pemandangan tak senonoh di hadapan mereka.

Empat sosok pemuda tanpa busana—namun bagian 'penting' mereka tertutupi asap putih—yang mereka yakini adalah Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, dan Kakashi saling menyentuh pipi mereka masing-masing.

"Oiroke_—_"

"AAAAA! Konohamaruuuu! Mengapa kau berubah menjadi aku?! Menjijikaaan! Menjijikaaan!" Teriak Naruto yang kini sedang berubah menjadi Kakashi dan memotong perkataan Konohamaru tadi.

"Habisnya aku tidak tahu harus berubah menjadi siapa!" Jawab Konohamaru yang telah berubah menjadi Naruto. "Bagaimana, Nee-chan? Ini adalah tekhnik yang kami ciptakan khusus untuk nona Haruno Sakura." Tambah cucu Hokage ke-3 itu dengan penuh nada bangga.

"AAA! Tapi kau tak perlu berubah menjadi aku! Menjijikaaaan!"

"Eeeeh?!"

Akhirnya, terjadilah adu mulut sengit antara Naruto dan Konohamaru seperti salah satu dari mereka telah melanggar suatu perjanjian. Namun, pertikaian kekanak-kanakkan itu tidak berlangsung lama karena bulu roma Konohamaru seketika berdiri panik!

"Na-Naruto nii-chan, sepertinya ada hawa membunuh yang sangat he-hebat."

Naruto dan Konohamaru segera banjir keringat dingin**_—_**yang tanpa perlu waktu lama telah membasahi tubuh mereka**_—_**ketika keduanya melihat mata 'indah' nan menyulut milik Sakura telah menatap keduanya lekat-lekat.

"Naaaaruuuutoooooo…"

Seperti sudah menjadi rutinitas—menjadi objek 'penderita' akan kekonyolan yang dilakukan oleh Naruto beserta adik _kembarannya_ itu—Sakura mengepalkan tangan dan mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang sungguh menyeramkan. Sudah menjadi rutinitasnya pula untuk _membereskan _kekonyolan tersebut.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, Sakura-chan! Ka-Kakashi-sensei bantu aku!" Rengek Naruto kepada Kakashi yang masih terduduk dibangku pasien.

"Tidak mau~" Jawab Kakashi sembari tersenyum dan melagukan jawabannya.

"U-uuh! Kalau begitu, henge!"

**POFF****!**

". . . . . ."

". . . . . ."

Kepulan asap kecil yang menutupi raga Naruto tadi perlahan-lahan memudar, Kakashi serta Sakura yang menjadi penonton 'pertunjukan baru' tersebut hening karena terkejut.

"Hebaaaat Naruto nii-chan!" Teriak Konohamaru dengan mata berbinar. "Sakura nee-chan terlihat begitu seksi!"

"Hehehe.. bagaimana, Kakashi-sensei?"

"I-itu—" Kakashi terbata, menelan beberapa gumpalan air ludah miliknya sendiri. Ia memerhatikan perubahan sosok Naruto yang kini telah menjadi Sakura dengan bikini putih yang teramat seksi itu. "Sepertinya kau membuatnya terlalu seksi." Komentar Kakashi dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Begitukah?" Jawab Naruto santai sembari memegang buah dada Sakura—atau lebih tepatnya dirinya sendiri—yang terbilang cukup besar.

"Ya. Lagipula Sakura kan tidak _sebesar_ itu." Tambah Kakashi mantap tanpa mempedulikan subjek orisinil yang sedang dibicarakan.

Sakura yang sejak tadi membatu kembali mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Kakashi pun menyadari perbuatan bodohnya beberapa detik lalu yang membuatnya ikut merasakan peluh membasahi tubuhnya. _Ketakutan...seram!_

Sakura mengeluarkan suara ular dengan getaran pada pita suaranya yang dari berat, hingga melengking.

"Kaaaaaaliiiiaaaaan iiiiniii….. SHANNAAAROOOOO!"

"Ugghhuooookh!"

Tanpa basa-basi lebih lama, Sakura memukul Naruto serta Kakashi dengan sekuat tenaga. Konohamaru yang melihat pemandangan tepat di depan matanya merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk memutuskan, ia kemudian berlari terbirit-birit sembari menyeret Naruto yang telah K.O alias _Knocked Out_ oleh pukulan gahar milik Haruno Sakura sang pemenang!

"Monsteeeeeeeeeer!" Serta tidak lupa jeritan Konohamaru sepanjang lorong terdengar 'merdu' sembari berlari meninggalkan Sakura dan Kakashi.

"Tungguuuu!" Teriak Sakura.

"Sa-Sakura, jangan berteriak di rumah sakit." Ucap Kakashi yang kini berusaha untuk berdiri dari jatuhnya akibat menerima tenaga monster Sakura tadi. "Te-tega sekali kau memukulku yang sedang terluka." Tambah Kakashi sembari memasang wajah memelasnya.

"Hmmph! Kalian ini memang benar-benar bodoh!"

Perempuan merah muda itu menjawab ketus sembari mendengus. Tanpa aba-aba maupun permintaan maaf, ia kembali mengeluarkan cakra hijau lembut miliknya. Melanjutkan aktivitasnya untuk menyembuhkan luka Kakashi—yang telah bertambah satu akibat 'semangat' Sakura.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, cakra hijau itu perlahan meredup dan menghilang.

"Baiklah, sudah selesai" Sakura bangkit dan berjalan menuju kursi kerjanya.

"Terima kasih. Oh iya, Sakura, apa hari ini kau jaga malam?"

Kakashi berdiri dari bangku pasien tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya pada sosok muridnya yang sedang berjalan ke belakang meja kerjanya.

"Tidak." Sakura melirik jam dinding merahnya lewat ekor mata. "Mungkin sekitar pukul 7 aku akan pulang."

"Oh, kalau begitu sampai nanti."

Kakashi membuka pintu dan melambaikan tangannya, hendak pergi menuju kantor Hokage untuk melaporkan misinya. Sebelum pintu benar-benar tertutup, Sakura membuka mulutnya.

"Terima kasih, Kakashi-sensei."

Sekejap gerakan Kakashi terhenti. Perlahan, pemilik surai perak itu menoleh, terdiam karena sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan salah satu muridnya, lalu memberikan senyum simpul sebelum akhirnya ia menutup pintu itu dengan begitu pelan. Tak lupa ia memberikan lambaian tangan terakhir sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu.

Mendengar suara ketukan sepatu semakin menjauh dari ruang prakteknya, Sakura menghela nafas.

Sebenarnya ia tahu alasan bahwa gurunya itu sengaja datang untuk menemaninya walau hanya sebentar. Meskipun luka-luka diseluruh tubuh Kakashi itu memang bukan sengaja pria itu buat untuk dapat berkunjung kesini dan bisa saja ia meminta ninja medis lain seperti Ino misalnya untuk menyembuhkan luka-lukanya.

Setelah beberapa menit keadaan ruangan menjadi hening, Sakura kemudian tertawa mengingat bagaimana tingkah Naruto tadi yang begitu konyol sampai sanggup membuatnya mengamuk. Wajah takut Naruto, Konohamaru, serta Kakashi semakin membuat tawanya menjadi.

Merasa bahwa suara tawanya semakin menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan, sang perempuan merah muda kini berusaha menguasai dirinya kembali dan setelahnya, sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman simpul.

Kakashi, Naruto, mereka benar-benar mengerti kapan Sakura sedang menginginkan seseorang untuk berada disisinya. Perempuan itupun tak mengelak ketika dirinya berpikir alangkah beruntungnya ia jika ia mencintai Naruto, orang yang selalu ada untuknya, atau Kakashi yang selalu berusaha untuk menenangkan gundah hatinya.

Sakura kembali termenung menatap sebuah kertas putih dihadapannya. Tanpa ia sadari mulutnya menggumamkan suatu angka.

_4280. _

Angka tersebut merupakan jumlah lamanya hari penantian akan kepulangan seseorang yang dicintainya. Sungguh waktu yang tak terbilang singkat. Bahkan untuk perempuan seukuran Sakura, dapat menunggu selama itu sudah menjadi suatu keajaiban. Begitu ajaib karena kesetiaan menunggu hal fana yang tak akan pernah digenggamnya.

Pikirannya kembali melayang atas usaha sia-sia yang selalu dilakukannya tiap malam—mencoba melupakan mimpi-mimpi buruknya yang terus berputar. Dan usaha lain seperti mengalirkan cakra hijaunya yang selalu berhasil menyembuhkan luka-luka orang yang membutuhkan ke luka hatinya. Sungguh sebuah hal sia-sia karena luka itu tetap saja terbuka seperti tak dapat disembuhkan.

Jika memang Sakura ingin melupakan sosok sang pria, ia tahu betul bahwa hal itu akan membutuhkan waktu. Waktu yang _sangat lama_. Karena dalam saat yang bersamaan, otaknya pun memiliki konflik untuk melupakan dan tetap mengingat memori tentang laki-laki itu. Jelas hal itu sangat berlawanan jika disandingkan.

"Haaah—"

_Sekali lagi_ Sakura menghela nafas panjang.

Mengapa..._mengapa__ dirinya selalu lemah?_

To be Continued

* * *

><p>AN : Haaa~ chapter 1 akhirnya update! Bagaimana? Disini saya masih membuat kegalauan Sakura sama sekali belum mereda. Dapatkah feel kegalauan Sakura? Haha. Lalu, fic ini ternyata jadinya panjaaaaaaaaang sekali lho. Semoga pembaca ga bosan :)

Oh ya, terima kasih bagi yang sudah me-review, follow, maupun nge-fav fic ini. Kalian semangat saya! :D

Dan... mari balas review~

**W****hite-san, ****chapter ****Prologue**

J : Sai, hmm… Dia Cuma muncul sebagai 'tambahan' pada chapter mendekati akhir. Itupun Sai ga akan muncul lama. Hehe. Untuk setting, di chap ini udah disebut kalau di ambil 5 tahun kemudian. Intinya kelanjutan setelah perang ke-4, lah. Terima kasih! Di tunggu pula review selanjutnya :D

**RedTsubaki22-san, ****chapter ****Prologue**

J : Waah, terima kasih :D . Eh, gitu ya? Soalnya sempat dapat kritik dari teman kalau bahasa fic ini terlalu _to the point _a.k.a sederhana. Ga ada basa basi atau pendeskripsian yang bagus, makannya ku rombak ulang. Semoga di chap ini bahasanya sudah lebih muda di pahami. KakaSaku ya? Ga lama lagi ada kok. #ehem. Haha.


	3. Please, Stay By Her Side

Author : Yuta Uke

Beta : All Mighty Mamah Hazu Masaza

Chapter : 3 – Please, Stay By Her Side

Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt, Comfort

Disclaimer : All character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : KakaSaku, NaruSaku, SasuSaku, **  
><strong>  
>Warning : Semi-Canon. Tulisan miring tebal adalah ingatan tokoh.<p>

douzo...

* * *

><p><em>Kau dan aku..<em>

_Aku dan kau.._

_Aku dan dia.._

_Kau dan dirinya.._

* * *

><p>"Pagi Rin."<p>

Suara berat milik pria berambut perak menyapa sebuah batu dingin dimana di permukaannya terukir nama yang tak asing bagi dirinya.

Nohara Rin.

Dimulainya aktivitas _keseharian _paginya seperti biasa. Tubuh yang tinggi itu ia biarkan mematung begitu saja setelah ia menaruh bunga untuk teman lamanya yang kini tertidur disana. Kedua bibir yang terlindungi masker hitam miliknya terkatup rapat seolah enggan mengeluarkan sepatah dua patah kata lagi untuk sang rekan.

Hening.

Itulah gambaran suasana pagi ini. Pria itu biasanya lancar bercerita berbagai macam hal kepada gadis berambut coklat itu, namun kali ini, hanya ucapan selamat pagi di awal kedatangannya tadilah yang sanggup dilontarkannya pagi ini.

Kedua mata yang telah banyak melihat kepahitan di masa lalu terpaku begitu saja pada batu nisan Rin. 5 tahun telah berlalu sejak pecahnya perang ke-4 dunia shinobi yang begitu mengerikan dan memakan korban begitu banyak. Seperti halnya salah satu murid Gai yang menjadi korban, Neji.

Masih setia dalam diamnya, ia kembali tenggelam di dalam labirin-labirin berduri masa lalu. Dikepalkannya tangan besarnya. Duri dalam labirin tersebut seolah menghujam hatinya yang tak pernah lelah merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Merutuki bahwa ia lah penyebab semuanya terjadi.

Memejamkan matanya sesaat dan menghela nafas panjang, pria itu segera membuka tautan kedua bibirnya yang rapat.

"Kalau begitu sampai besok, Rin. Aku harus ke tempat Obito."

Tersenyum tipis sekali, pria itu perlahan berbalik dan berjalan menuju makam Obito.

Ya.

Teman baiknya yang sangat mencintai Rin dan menjadi dalang pecahnya perang shinobi ke-4 itu, _sekali lagi__,_ tertidur untuk selamanya.

Obito kini benar-benar kehilangan nyawanya. Dan sekali lagi pergi meninggalkan Kakashi.

"Pagi, Obito."

Pemilik iris kelabu itu menatap nisan di depannya dan sedikit tertawa kecil ketika suara sapaannya itu terdengar aneh akibat tenggorokan yang terasa kering –_mungkin._ Ia hanya dapat mengucapkan kata 'selamat pagi' kepada Obito hari ini. Seperti yang dilakukannya untuk Rin tadi.

Lagi.

Kedua bibirnya ia rapatkan dengan erat seolah enggan memberikan ruang baginya untuk bernafas dari sana. Keheningan kembali menyelimuti dirinya yang tampak kokoh namun rapuh itu.

Kepingan masa lalu kembali tersusun rapi. Dikepalkannya kembali tangannya. Matanya memandang nanar pada tulisan yang terpahat disana.

Tidak.

Ia tidak sedang menyalahkan kawannya, ia kini tengah menyalahkan dirinya.

Jika ia dapat melindungi Rin, Obito tak akan tenggelam dalam kegelapan.

Jika ia dapat melindungi Rin, Kyuubi tak akan datang menyerang Konoha.

Jika ia dapat melindungi Rin, Minato tak akan perlu berkorban nyawa dan Naruto dapat hidup bahagia bersama kedua orang tuanya.

Jika ia dapat melindungi Rin, perang tak akan pecah dan beribu nyawa tak akan melayang sia-sia.

Kepalan tangannya semakin keras. Pria itu mulai menyalahkan dirinya kembali. Rasa penyesalan dan tanggung jawabnya yang begitu besar selalu menggerogoti hatinya.

Setelah bungkam selama sepuluh menit, sebelum akhirnya ia melambaikan tangan ketika sudah membalikkan tubuhnya lalu berjalan menjauh dan mengucapkan kata perpisahan dengan nada yang sepi,

"Sampai jumpa besok."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Surai-surai perak milik seorang pria terlihat menari mengikuti arah angin pagi yang kini tengah menyapanya dengan riang. Pria itu sejak tadi melamun dalam langkah tanpa arahnya. Berbicara dengan kawan-kawannya sepertinya menjadi salah satu aktivitas buruk untuk memulai pagi hari. Ia mulai berpikir apakah ia harus menghentikan kebiasaannya itu?

Langkah yang menuntunnya ke suatu tempat membuat dirinya kembali membeku. Ia memandang ke atas sedikit saat mata sayunya menangkap sebuah rumah yang memancarkan aura gelap nan kesepian.

Kaki jenjangnya yang telah berhenti melangkah kini melompat naik membawa pemiliknya berdiri tegak di atas genting untuk sekedar mendapatkan pemandangan akan rumah itu lebih jelas. Rumah yang sudah lama kosong karena penghuninya meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Menghela nafas panjang, ia merasa akhir-akhir ini dirinya semakin menjadi melankolis. Memang, sejak dulu ia sudah menjadi manusia melankolis karena kejadian yang menimpa kedua teman setimnya. Rin dan Obito. Namun, setelah perang , hari demi hari yang seharusnya ia jalani dengan penuh kekonyolan, canda tawa seperti biasa, dirasakannya berubah menjadi hari-hari suram yang semakin menambah beban batinnya. Mengapa Uchiha sanggup membuat hari-harinya suram?

"Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi terhentak dan melemparkan pandangannya kebawah. Sosok pemuda oranye yang begitu cerah membuyarkan seluruh lamunan panjangnya. Naruto.

"Yo." Kakashi turun dari tempatnya berpijak itu dan kini berada di hadapan Naruto. "Tumben sekali kau bangun pagi," Tambah Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei sendiri, tumben sekali ada di pagi hari. Biasanya kan setiap pagi kau tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan." Naruto terkekeh kecil sedangkan Kakashi hanya dapat tersenyum kecut.

"_Kali ini aku tersesat di labirin masa lalu."_ gumam Kakashi dalam hati.

"Rutinitasmu di waktu sepagi ini hanya memandangi rumah Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto sembari melemparkan edaran pandangannya ke rumah Sasuke sejenak.

"Kebetulan saja. Kebetulan" Terdapat jeda dua detik sebelum Kakashi membalikan badannya dan berjalan ringan sambil menjawab.

Naruto yang melihat hal itu segera mengikutinya dari belakang, memandang punggung gurunya yang begitu kokoh. Kekokohan yang sama ketika dirinya melihat punggung Sakura.

_Kokoh,_ namun begitu kesepian.

Naruto menunduk meratapi jalan batuan dibawah alas kakinya, lalu tanpa sadar menoleh ke belakang mencoba mencari seseorang yang fana di rumah beraura gelap tadi. Seseorang yang mungkin saja akan berteriak dan mengatai dirinya.

"Naruto?"

"Eh?"

Kakashi membuyarkan lamunan Naruto, ia segera menoleh kembali ke guru peraknya tersebut. Dalam hati ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang bodoh. Ia lupa akan kehadiran Kakashi dan tenggelam dalam dunianya.

"A-Ahahaha…rumah si bodoh itu suram sekali ya, seperti rumah hantu."

Naruto memberikan tawa dipaksakan. Meski mulutnya terbuka lebar karena tertawa, mata sang pemuda tak ikut tertawa. Kakashi mengetahui hal itu.

Seperti tidak ingin merusak suasana yang diciptakan salah satu murid pemberani itu, ia pun berusaha menyipitkan matanya dan ikut tertawa diatas lelucon tak konyol Naruto.

"Lalu, kau ada apa jalan-jalan disini sepagi ini?" Akhirnya Kakashi bertanya. Karena menurutnya, Naruto hanya akan bangun pagi jika ada misi.

"Ah…itu…aku ditugaskan untuk pergi ke Suna selama satu minggu. Kemarin Tsunade bacchan mengatakan hal itu kepadaku. Tsunade bacchan menyuruhku untuk berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Saat aku akan melangkah menuju gerbang tanpa sadar ternyata kakiku sudah menuntunku ke sekitar sini dan kemudian melihat kau diatas sana."

Naruto memberikan penjelasan dengan cukup detail. Ia pun menyelipkan tawa kecil setelah memberitahu gurunya. Kakashi tersenyum simpul karena tebakannya ternyata benar.

"Memangnya ada apa di Suna?"

Kakashi kembali bertanya. Karena baginya, tumben sekali Hokage ke-5 mengirim Naruto ke Suna. Mengingat hari-hari setelah perang shinobi ke-4 itu sangatlah damai. Jika kedamaian terusik pun, mungkin hanya perbuatan onar penjahat dari desa kecil yang tidak begitu mengancam.

Kedamaian ini adalah hal yang telah diberikan oleh seorang laki-laki cerah di depannya dan laki-laki suram yang entah dimana keberadaannya.

"Hmm…entahlah. Tsunade bacchan mengatakan itu semua adalah permintaan Gaara." Naruto melihat ke arah langit dimana sebentar lagi akan diselimuti cahaya hangat matahari pagi.

Kemudian si surai emas terdiam. "Lalu—" Kakashi menatapnya menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Naruto. "Aku juga mendengar bahwa itu ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke."

**Tap—**

"Eh?" Langkah sang guru terhenti. Ia terkejut.

_Sasuke? Sasuke yang sudah 5 tahun terakhir ini menghilang tanpa kabar?_

"Tunggu, tunggu. Maksudmu Sasuke ada di Suna?"

"Entahlah, Kakashi-sensei. Itu hanya kabar yang tidak pasti. Lagipula aku hanya mendengarnya sekilas." Murid disebelahnya segera mengangkat kedua bahu pasrah.

"Sensei, aku ada permintaan." Naruto kini menatap wajah Kakashi dengan tatapan yang mendadak serius. Namun Kakashi sepertinya mengerti apa yang akan Naruto pinta padanya.

"Jangan biarkan Sakura-chan mengetahui kabar itu sebelum aku menemukan kebenarannya."

Pemilik surai perak terdiam sesaat. Dan tak perlu lama, ia kembali tersenyum simpul saat mengetahui tebakannya yang ke dua dihari ini sangatlah tepat. Kakashi pun mengangguk sependapat. Ia tahu benar bahwa Naruto akan selalu memikirkan Sakura dan akan selalu bertindak untuk Sakura.

"Tenang saja, serahkan Sakura padaku." sahut Kakashi.

Mendengar jawaban yang ia inginkan, Uzumaki muda tak segan-segan mengembangkan senyum kepada gurunya. Ia tahu bahwa Kakashi-sensei selalu peduli pada Sakura. Lalu…

"Sebenarnya sih aku juga akan meminta Kakashi-sensei untuk terus menempel pada Sakura-chan agar ia tak mempunyai waktu untuk melamun sedetik saja." Senyum dimana ia kembangkan sebelumnya kini terganti suara tawa cerah. Kakashi pun terdiam dan menyunggingkan ujung bibirnya untuk tersenyum dibalik masker.

"Terima kasih, Sensei!" Teriak Naruto yang kini telah berlari dari atap ke atap menuju gerbang Konoha.

To be Continued

* * *

><p>AN : Chapter 3~ :D . Gimana? Err… Belum ada konflik sih. Masih pingin buat hari-hari damai mereka :P . Beberapa chap kedepan memang masih akan adem ayem aja. Eh tapi fic ini minim konflik sih. :plaak: . Buat yang menunggu KakaSaku, akan ada di chap depan. Semoga suka . Terima kasih buat yang sudah follow, favorite, sama review fic ini. Sayah masih menunggu review kalian untuk semangat sayah! Yeaaay! Sampai jumpa di chap 4!

Btw, chap 4 dan 5 akan update lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Itung-itung, karena sebentar lagi lebaran(?)


	4. Date?

Author : Yuta Uke

Chapter : 4 – Date?

Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt, Comfort

Disclaimer : All character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : KakaSaku, SasuSaku, NaruSaku**  
><strong>  
>Warning : Unbetaed fic, Semi-Canon. Tulisan miring tebal adalah ingatan tokoh.<p>

douzo...

* * *

><p><em>Aku akan melindungimu.<em>

_Kau yang terus mengejar dirinya._

_Kau yang selalu menangis._

_Kau yang begitu rapuh._

* * *

><p>Hangatnya sinar kuning keemasan kini telah menyinari hamparan langit berwarna biru cerah di atas sana. Bola raksasa itu menyinari bumi dengan malu-malu. Para penduduk telah menyibak selimut mereka dan mulai menjalani keseharian mereka.<p>

Di salah satu jalan yang mulai ramai, tampak seorang pria dengan perawakan santainya tengah berjalan menuju tempat yang tak pernah sepi pengunjung, rumah sakit Konoha. Kedua tangan besarnya ia masukan ke dalam kantung celananya, mata sayu miliknya mulai menyapu pemandangan monoton di hadapannya. Dalam kepalanya kini hanya 1, yaitu, murid perempuannya.

Masih dengan langkah kecilnya, pria dewasa itu tersenyum simpul karena ia kembali teringat akan misi-misi yang baru saja diterimanya dari sang Hokage medis setengah jam lalu. Ia sungguh beruntung karena 1 minggu ke depan ini dirinya dapat memenuhi janji pada murid penuh kejutan nomor 1nya itu karena misi-misi kali ini memang termasuk misi yang terbilang cukup mudah—bagi seorang Hatake Kakashi.

Naruto selalu memikirkan Sakura, dan Kakashi bersyukur bahwa murid laki-lakinya itu meminta tolong kepadanya. Karena sebenarnya, pikiran untuk selalu menempel pada Sakura sebelum Naruto memintanya telah terbesit dalam pikirannya semenjak ia melihat kerapuhan terakhir yang ditunjukkan sang perempuan—saat tim 7 kembali ditinggal pergi salah satu anggotanya.

Merasakan ada yang janggal, ia memutuskan untuk menghentikan langkahnya sejenak.

Otaknya berputar cepat. Jika pemikiran tersebut telah ada bahkan sebelum Naruto memintanya, bukankah artinya meskipun Naruto tak memintanya, ia akan berusaha terus berada disisi Sakura?

_Kenapa?_

Kakashi terdiam, otak cerdiknya kini berpikir lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Berusaha mencari jawaban atas pemikirannya tadi.

Beberapa detik kemudian, pria Hatake itu kembali melangkah. Secara teori, otak cerdiknya memang tak mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan, namun, dalam hatinya ia menyakini bahwa semua itu termasuk kewajibannya sebagai guru dari tim 7.

XXXX

Selang 15 menit pria dewasa itu melangkah, ia di depan bangunan kokoh dengan aroma khas bahan-bahan kimia tempat tujuannya.

Rumah sakit Konoha.

"Sakura ada?"

Pemilik surai perak yang kini telah berada di depan meja resepsionis segera bertanya tanpa basa basi kepada wanita yang telah cukup berumur yang tengah bertugas pagi ini.

Setelah melontarkan pertanyaan tanpa basa basinya, Kakashi terdiam sejenak dan menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal, pria itu seolah tersadar akan pertanyaan konyol yang ia lontarkan tadi.

_Tentu saja Sakura ada, bukan? _

Mengerti bahwa tamu dihadapannya yang notabene adalah seorang _ninja hebat_ menyadari pertanyaan konyol miliknya sendiri, wanita dengan balutan seragam putih khas perawat itu tersenyum simpul. Kemudian ia membuka mulutnya dan mengatakan bahwa Sakura baru saja tiba dan sekarang berada di ruang prakteknya.

Kakashi mengangguk dan berterima kasih setelah mendengar jawaban perawat wanita tersebut. Tanpa hitungan menit, tubuh kokoh itu segera berbalik dan mulai menelusuri lorong-lorong rumah sakit untuk mencapai ruang praktek murid perempuannya.

"Pasien selanjutnya."

Langkahnya kembali terhenti. Kini matanya melihat seorang wanita dengan balutan seragam putih lain tengah membuka pintu dan memanggil pasien selanjutnya.

"_**Nona Sakura baru saja datang. Beliau kini tengah berada di ruangannya."**_

Kakashi kembali teringat akan kata-kata perawat di resepsionis tadi. Padahal Sakura baru saja datang, tapi orang-orang yang menyambut—menunggu—nya sudah begitu banyak. Ia yakin bahwa Sakura tak akan sanggup melamun sedetikpun karena hari ini Haruno muda itu pasti akan begitu sibuk.

Menghela nafas kecil, pria itu sebenarnya sudah sedikit tahu bahwa kedatangannya dapat berujung pada sebuah usaha sia-sia. Seharusnya ia datang saat istirahat siang atau setelah Sakura pulang. Namun, dorongan untuk segera mengunjungi murid merah muda itu begitu besar sehingga logika dan keinginannya bertolak belakang dan disinilah ia kini, merenung di deretan bangku tunggu pasien.

Terdiam selama beberapa detik, ia memerintahkan kepada otak cerdasnya untuk berpikir sejenak, menimbang-nimbang apakah dirinya harus kembali pergi ataukah menunggu Sakura sampai jam makan siang tiba nanti.

Sekali lagi ketidaksinkronan antara keinginan dan logikanya membuat dirinya harus tenggelam dalam keputusan lebih dalam. Hati kecilnya menyuruh pria itu untuk tetap menunggu karena kebetulan sekali hari ini ia bebas tugas.

Kakashi kemudian menghela nafasnya berkali-kali, 2 menit berlalu dan akhirnya ia mendapat sebuah keputusan. Menunggu.

1 jam,

2 jam,

3 jam,

4 jam,

5 jam.

"Uuuuh."

Erangan kecil terdengar dari pria dewasa yang kini tengah menutup sebuah novel berjudul Icha Icha Tactics—kesayangannya. Pria itu merasa bosan. Menunggu selama 5 jam memang bukanlah suatu pilihan bagus bahkan untuk seorang Hatake Kakashi.

Mata kelabunya ia biarkan terpaku pada sampul novel karya Jiraiya, sang trio legendaris _sannin_. Kakashi sadar bahwa kebosanannya saat ini sudah sampai ditingkat akut. Menunggu dengan berbekal novel kesayangan ternyata dapat membuat dirinya terseret arus bernama kebosanan. Sungguh fenomena langka yang patut di dokumentasikan mengingat seorang Hatake Kakashi merasa bosan karena terus membaca Icha Icha Series.

Setelah memasukkan kembali novelnya ke kantung kecil, pria itu memejamkan matanya yang lelah—karena sejak tadi terus berkutat dengan novelnya. Sedetik kemudian terdengarlah suara tawa kecil miliknya. Saat ini Kakashi merasa sangat ingin minta maaf kepada Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura karena saat mereka genin dulu, dirinya selalu membuat bocah-bocah dengan pribadi bertolak belakang itu menunggu selama 5 jam. Ternyata, menunggu merupakan pekerjaan sulit disbandingkan dengan misi tingkat A.

Puas mengingat kesalahan kecil lainnya di masa lalu, ia membuka matanya kembali dan mengedarkan pandangannya, berharap detik ini juga ia dapat menangkap warna merah muda milik Sakura. Namun tentu saja nihil. Pintu ruang praktek sang perempuan masih tertutup rapat dan tak ada tanda-tanda muridnya akan menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Memijat pundaknya yang terasa pegal, pria itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi sebentar.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi membatu. Suara familiar milik seseorang yang sejak tadi menjadi subjek yang ditunggunya memanggil namanya.

Pria itu berbalik dan mendapati perempuan muda itu kini tengah terbalut jas putih miliknya dan berdiri diambang pintu.

"Kau terluka lagi? Aku baru saja istirahat sih, tapi ayo cepat masuk. Aku akan mengobatimu."

Tak bergeming dari tempatnya berpijak, Kakashi merasakan suatu perasaan lega yang datang menggelitik hatinya.

_Perasaan lega apa ini?_

"Ah— Tidak tidak. Aku datang kesini bukan untuk dirawat olehmu—" Kakashi terdiam "—Lagi." Tambah pria itu disusul dengan tawa kecil dari sang ninja medis.

"Oh…lalu? Kau ada perlu denganku? Atau kau sedang berjalan-jalan di dalam rumah sakit? A-ataukah kau tersesat di rumah sakit? Yah— jika Kakashi-sensei sih, segala kemungkinan pasti dapat terjadi."

Perempuan merah muda itu tertawa kembali atas kata-katanya sendiri. Sedang sang subjek yang menjadi lelucon hanya dapat tersenyum kecut saat merasakan wibawanya semakin lama semakin memudar.

"Itu—"

Sekejap senyuman kecut milik Kakashi telah tergantikan dengan senyuman penuh pancaran kebingungan di dalamnya. Pria itu tersadar, apa yang harus ia katakan?

Mungkinkah ia harus mengatakan bahwa Naruto lah yang memintanya menemani perempuan itu?

Ataukah ia harus mengatakan bahwa ia hanya ingin menemani Sakura?

_Mana mungkin bodoh! _

Masih berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri, Kakashi tampak tak menyadari sepasang mata hijau milik Sakura tengah menatap gerak gerik anehnya dengan begitu lekat. Kedua alis Sakura kini saling bertautan sehingga membentuk kerutan di dahinya. Sungguh, baginya saat ini, Kakashi dengan gerakan mencurigakan dihadapannya membuat dirinya merasa keanehan milik sang guru semakin lama semakin menjadi.

"Sensei?"

"Ah! Makan siang! Kau belum makan siang kan?"

Tersentak atas panggilan dari Sakura, Kakashi akhirnya dengan cepat menjawab asal. Baginya, pertanyaan yang spontan ia lontarkan itu adalah hal terwajar dalam kasusnya kali ini.

Sedetik kemudian, Kakashi ingin sekali menepuk dahinya sendiri. Lagi-lagi ia melontarkan pertanyaan konyol. Bagaimana pun, Kakashi tentu tahu bahwa muridnya baru saja keluar dari ruang praktek untuk beristirahat.

"Eh? Kau mengajakku makan siang? Maksudku, apa ini ajakan kencan?"

Sakura kembali tertawa saat menyadari bahwa ia tengah berusaha menggoda guru bermata malas di hadapannya itu. Ajakan yang baru saja di dapatkannya merupakan suatu fenomena langka, karena sampai detik ini tak pernah sang guru mengajaknya makan bersama—berdua.

"Ya-yaah— Anggap saja begitu."

Kakashi yang masih sedikit sulit menguasai dirinya hanya menjawab godaan Sakura seadanya. Kemudian mata malasnya menangkap sosok Sakura yang tengah mengangguk-angguk.

"Baiklah! Aku akan menerima ajakan kencanmu dengan senang hati, Sensei." Jawab Sakura sembari tersenyum.

Mendengar jawaban bernada riang milik Sakura tadi, Kakashi merasakan hatinya begitu senang.

_Senang?_

"Kalau begitu ayo." Kakashi kemudian membalikkan badannya—_lagi,_ hendak pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit.

"Tunggu dulu, karena ini kencan, maka Kakashi-sensei lah yang akan membayar semuanya, ya." Tambah Sakura dengan semangat.

Kakashi terdiam, seketika ia sukses tertawa karena merasa perasaan senang miliknya yang tadi datang menggelitik hati dirasa sangat sia-sia setelah mendengar kalimat lanjutan Sakura. Pria yang memiliki jarak umur 14 tahun dengan murid perempuannya itu akhirnya menyerah dan meng-_iya_-kan _todongan_ milik Sakura tadi.

_Tidak ada manis-manisnya!_

Begitulah pikir Hatake Kakashi dan akhirnya ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju _tempat kencan pertamanya_.

XXXX

"… Ka-Kakashi-sensei…."

"Hmm?"

"Masa kau mengajak seorang gadis makan ramen di kencan pertamanya bersamamu?!"

Sakura berteriak frustasi di dalam kedai ramen Ichiraku yang kini menjadi tujuan santap siangnya hari ini. Orang-orang disekitar mereka segera menoleh dan tertawa karena tak sengaja mendengar keluhan—super kencang—Sakura tadi.

"Sa-Sakura, suaramu terlalu besar."

Dengan setengah berbisik—dan setengah panik— Kakashi berusaha menenangkan Sakura yang sejak tadi masih saja menggerutu. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa murid perempuan—yang tak manis—di sampingnya ini begitu mampu membuatnya salah tingkah.

"Malangnya gadis ini." Sakura melanjutkan keluhannya sebelum akhirnya turut memesan makanannya juga.

Menghela nafas kecil, Kakashi hanya dapat merutuki dirinya yang memang tidak pernah terbiasa dengan seorang perempuan. Sejak kecil, perempuan yang pernah dekat dengannya hanyalah Rin. Kedekatan itupun semata-mata tercipta karena perempuan itu adalah rekan satu timnya. Hubungan sebatas rekan satu tim mereka pun tak begitu lama karena pada akhirnya Rin berakhir ditangannya sendiri.

_Ironis._

Terlepas dari Rin, hubungannya dengan perempuan-perempuan lain hanyalah sebatas misi. Tak ada yang istimewa, tak ada yang khusus. Bagi Kakashi, mengajak makan seorang perempuan dan duduk berdampingan dengannya seperti ini adalah hal pertama.

"Sensei, jadinya kau pesan apa?"

Tersadar dari lamunan masa lalu yang semakin lama semakin membuat dirinya tersesat, Kakashi segera menyamakan pesanannya dengan Sakura. Sang paman ramen mengangguk mengerti dan dengan cepat menyiapkan pesanan mereka berdua.

Sembari menunggu pesanan mereka datang, guru dan murid itu memulai percakapan tentang bagaimana keseharian sang murid hari ini. Sakura menjawabnya sembari menghela nafas panjang dan jemari milik perempuan itu dengan lihai memijat-mijat pundaknya sendiri. Melihat ekspresi kelelahan milik Sakura tadi membuat Kakashi tertawa lega.

Lega karena Sakura begitu sibuk sehingga perempuan itu tidak memiliki waktu bahkan sedetikpun untuk berpikir macam-macam tentang Sasuke.

"Silahkan. Lho? Kalian tak bersama Naruto?"

Sang paman ramen bertanya setelah selesai berkutat pada pesanan mereka dan menaruhnya dihadapan kedua _Jounin _hebat tersebut sembari mata sipitnya mencari-cari sosok pemuda oranye yang memang sering sekali datang ke kedainya tersebut.

"Tidak." Jawab Sakura singkat sembari mengambil sumpit "Itadakimasu." Lanjutnya.

"Oh…jadi misinya ke Sunagakure itu dimulai hari ini ya?"

Paman bertubuh berisi itu menambahkan kalimatnya kembali dan hal itu sukses membuat Sakura menghentikan aktivitasnya sembari mengerutkan dahi.

"Naruto? Misi ke Suna? Tumben sekali." Tanya Sakura di atas pertanyaan sang paman.

"Ya, kemarin ia menceritakannya padaku. Sepertinya misi itu juga ada hubungannya dengan—"

"Sakura!" Kakashi memotong kalimat sang paman secepat kilat. "Kenapa kau berhenti makan? Ayo cepat dimakan sebelum ramenmu mendingin. Ramen lebih lezat jika panas."

Agak merasakan bahwa keadaan akan bertambah gawat jika ia tak memotong kalimat milik sang pemilik kedai, Kakashi berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Sakura dengan kalimat konyolnya—_lagi_.

_Gawat! _

Merutuki penyebaran informasi yang begitu cepat, Kakashi melirik sang paman dengan begitu tajam—mengisyaratkan agar pria itu bungkam. Dan tak perlu memakan waktu lama untuk mengetahui maksud dari pria j_ounin_ di hadapannya, sang paman segera berdalih bahwa ia harus membuat pesanan lain.

Sakura semakin mengerutkan dahinya saat merasakan ada kejanggalan antara dua pria dewasa di dekatnya. Menghela nafasnya sejenak, perempuan medis itu akhirnya melanjutkan kembali kegiatan santap siangnya yang terhenti, berusaha menghiraukan hal janggal tersebut.

_Bahaya…_

Pria perak itu ikut menghela nafasnya pelan, bersyukur hari ini perempuan keras kepala disampingnya hanya menurut saja. Mungkin kata-kata konyol tentang 'kelezatan ramen saat panas' membuat Sakura lebih memilih menuruti kalimatnya. Jika memang iya, Kakashi akan amat sangat berterima kasih pada kekonyolannya.

"Kakashi-sensei, terima kasih untuk makan siangnya." Sakura tersenyum lembut. "Jarang sekali kau mengajakku makan berdua seperti ini. Eh, tunggu, sepertinya hampir tidak pernah." Perempuan itu tertawa kecil.

"Yaah— benar juga."

Lagi-lagi Kakashi hanya menjawab seadanya. Tangannya ia masukkan kembali pada kantung celana. Mata hitamnya ia fokuskan pada sosok perempuan muda yang tengah merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas—berusaha membuat otot-otot kakunya menjadi lebih baik.

"Baiklah aku harus pergi. Sebentar lagi jam istirahatku habis."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sang guru, Sakura segera melambaikan tangan dan melangkah pergi menuju rumah sakit Konoha.

Pria dewasa itu masih setia memandangi punggung yang tampak kokoh milik perempuan di depannya. Sungguh sebuah pantulan yang berbeda dengan diri sang perempuan yang saat itu masih berumur 12 tahun dulu.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

Mata kelabu miliknya menangkap Sakura kembali terhenti dan membalikan badannya. Suaranya begitu lantang.

"Terima kasih!" Tambah perempuan muda itu lagi sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Kakashi yang mematung disana.

Kakashi terpaku. Entah mengapa ia sering sekali mendapat ucapan terima kasih dari sosok merah muda yang telah menjauh itu.

Tanpa ia sadari, kini dirinya tengah tersenyum kecil. Hangatnya senyuman milik Sakura setiap perempuan itu mengucapkan terima kasih padanya membuatnya merasakan ada sebuncah perasaan aneh dalam hatinya.

_Perasaan menggelitik apakah ini?_

To be Continued

* * *

><p>AN : Yahooo! Chap 4! :D . Rasanya sayah membuat Kakashi-sensei jadi "agak" konyol ya disini. Eh tapi, dia memang konyol kok :P . Lalu, apa kalian suka KakaSakunya? :3 . Bagi yang belum puas, tenang saja! Masih ada banyaaaaaaaaaaaaak chapter KakaSaku menanti kalian. Untuk yang menunggu SasuSaku, sabar yaah . Masih lama soalnya. Haha.

Yosh! Terima kasih buat yang sudah follow, favorite, sama review fic ini. Sayah masih menunggu review kalian untuk semangat sayah! Yeaaay! Sampai jumpa di chap 5!

Balas review dulu ah~

**White-san, Chapter 2**

J : Wihiii~ Sasuke yaa... Masih lama dia :P

**Males login-san, Chapter 3**

J : Iyaaa... :'( Friendship mereka memang begitu menyesakkan dan sedikit ironis :'(

**RedTsubaki22-san, Chapter 2 & 3**

J : Haha, iya di chap 2 sengaja mau bikin "kemunculan konyol Naruto" soalnya :P

Iyakah? Di chap 3 aku sengaja sih bikin "kegalauan" Kakashi-sensei. Lalu, Kakashi-sensei itu memang tipe melankolis kok :P . Kalau baca manga chapter terbaru, keliatan tuh dia melankolis lagi :')

Sasuke ya? Dia masih lamaaaaaa munculnya kok. :P


	5. They don't Here

Author : Yuta Uke

Chapter : 5 – They don't Here

Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt, Comfort

Disclaimer : All character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : KakaSaku, SasuSaku, NaruSaku**  
><strong>  
>Warning : Unbetaed fic, Semi-Canon. Tulisan miring tebal adalah ingatan tokoh.<p>

douzo...

* * *

><p><em>Aku ingin kau terus berada di dekatku.<em>

_Aku ingin kau terus menenangkan hatiku._

_Aku ingin kau membuatku tertawa._

_Aku ingin kau mengatakan hal yang dapat meringankan beban hatiku._

* * *

><p>"<strong><em>Sakura."<em>**

Kedua bola mata hijau teduh milik seorang perempuan merah muda segera terbelalak, membuat pemiliknya tersadar dari tidur panjangnya. Rona merah yang biasa menghiasi wajahnya hilang, kini perempuan itu pucat dengan hiasan bulir keringat dingin menghiasi wajah dan sekujur tubuhnya. Alunan deru nafas miliknya juga begitu tak beraturan, sehingga dadanya naik turun dengan begitu cepat—karena sang perempuan berusaha menghirup oksigen dengan tak sabar.

Perempuan bernama Sakura itu masih terdiam menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang tinggi. Tengah malam memang membuat suasana begitu sunyi senyap, yang ada hanyalah suara detik jam dinding yang tergantung rapi di atas pintunya sebagai pemecah atmosfir suram dalam ruangan kecil itu.

"Ugh!"

Memejamkan matanya beberapa saat, Sakura memutuskan untuk bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Tubuh yang terbalut pakaian khusus malam hari itu ia dudukan masih di atas kasurnya. Kedua tangannya ia tungkupan pada wajahnya.

Mimpi buruk itu lagi.

_Selalu._

Di malam ke 4822nya, murid cerdas Tsunade itu sekali lagi memimpikan seseorang yang terus menghantui tiap tidurnya. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan berwajah tampan yang telah tenggelam dalam kegelapan.

Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya, deru nafasnya masih belum dapat sepenuhnya di katakan kembali normal. Rona merah yang selalu terlukis di pipinya pun masih enggan menampakkan warnanya. Dengan perlahan tangan kanan miliknya yang telah terbalut cakra hijau ia arahkan ke dadanya yang sekali lagi merasakan apa itu sakit. Ia mati-matian berusaha untuk menyembuhkan luka tak kasat mata yang selalu menyiksanya.

Hal seperti ini bukanlah hal pertama. Terjaga dari mimpi buruknya, nafas tersengal, wajah memucat dan berkeringat dingin, tangan dengan cakra hijau berusaha menyembuhkan 'sesuatu', semua adalah kegiatan yang dapat di kategorikan sebagai bagian dari keseharian sang perempuan musim semi itu.

Sungguh, sejak Uchiha bungsu itu pergi meninggalkannya, Sakura tak mengenal kata 'ketentraman' dalam hidupnya. Luka di hatinya begitu besar. Tertutup, dan dapat dengan mudah terbuka lagi. Begitulah siklus kehidupannya. Mungkin, jika dapat disandingkan dengan guru peraknya, mereka memiliki satu kemiripan.

Selalu tersesat dalam masa lalu.

Mengepalkan tangannya, cakra hijau lembut itu perlahan memudar sebelum akhirnya benar-benar hilang. Perempuan itu menunduk memandangi kasur miliknya. Otak cerdas miliknya setidaknya sudah sangat sadar akan usaha penyembuhan luka tak kasat mata di hatinya amat sangat sia-sia.

_Sial…_

XXXX

Bola raksasa dengan sinar keemasannya telah kembali menyapa desa kecil yang tengah menikmati kedamaian, buah hasil sisa-sisa pertarungan yang begitu keji beberapa tahun lalu.

Tak jauh dari hiruk pikuk desa, terlihat sosok merah muda yang semalam sempat terjatuh kembali dalam kenangan pahitnya kini tengah berjalan gontai menelusuri setiap lorong gedung tempat ninja nomor 1 di Konoha itu bekerja.

Perempuan muda itu sedang melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan khusus Tsunade. Hari ini memang jadwal untuknya melapor. Menghela nafas sebentar, perempuan yang telah berdiri tepat di depan pintu kayu pemisah jarak antara dirinya dan sang Hokage mulai mengetuk benda kokoh tersebut dan masuk.

"Tsunade-sama, anda memanggil saya?"

"Akhirnya kau datang." Jawab Tsunade yang terlihat begitu berantakan. Sepertinya wanita paruh baya yang masih saja cantik itu sehabis lembur semalam.

Sakura segera masuk setelah menutup pintu rapat-rapat. Dilihatnya Shizune tengah sibuk merapikan tumpukan dokumen-dokumen yang bertumpuk di depan meja kerja sang Hokage.

"Pagi, Shizune-senpai."

"Pagi, Sakura."

Wanita berambut hitam itu tersenyum simpul dan kembali tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya. Junior merah muda tersebut sedikit merasakan bahwa dirinya akan berhadapan dengan setumpuk pekerjaan seperti seniornya.

"Sakura, tadi baru saja aku mendapat permintaan dari Sunagakure agar Konoha mengirimkan sampel obat-obatan yang mereka butuhkan dalam data ini. Setelah itu, lusa, para ninja medis Iwagakure dan Kirigakure akan mengadakan pertemuan di Konoha. Untuk itu, aku menunjuk kau sebagai penanggung jawab pertemuan nanti. Ini data-data yang kau butuhkan."

Sakura tersenyum kecut saat mendengarkan lantunan kalimat panjang yang terlontar dari mulut merah milik Tsunade. Ia merasa tebakannya sungguh tepat karena memang ia akan mendapat pekerjaan banyak. Meskipun ada sedikit perasaan sebal, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia tak dapat memungkiri adanya perasaan lega. Sebuah perasaan yang akan menyelamatkannya dari waktu senggang yang biasanya secara tak sadar dapat membuatnya memikirkan hal yang akan membuatnya kemballi tersesat.

Mengambil segunung data yang diserahkan untuknya, kedua mata teduh itu ia sapukan pada huruf demi huruf yang tersusun rapi disana.

"Baik." Jawabnya singkat setelah melihat sekilas dokumennya.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu laporanmu selanjutnya."

Tanpa ingin berlama-lama berada di ruangan pribadi milik Tsunade, Sakura segera membungkukkan badannya dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu menuju rumah sakit Konoha. Perempuan berparas manis itu memererat dokumen-dokumen penting yang berada dalam dekapannya. Hari ini ia yakin seluruh pikirannya akan tersita oleh pekerjaan yang menumpuk.

XXXX

"U—uhh, sepertinya aku akan cepat tua."

Jemari putih nan ramping milik perempuan muda itu tengah memijat-mijat pelipisnya yang sudah mulai merasakan efek samping dari segunung pekerjaan . Sungguh, banyak pekerjaan pun bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan.

Sejak kembali dari ruangan Tsunade, ia benar-benar menenggelamkan seluruh pikirannya dalam pekerjaan.

Merasakan ototnya menegang dan lelah menyerang matanya, Sakura memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak sembari menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi yang ia duduki saat ini. Surai pendeknya ia biarkan terurai begitu saja dan menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

_Pukul 9 malam._

Bunyi detik jam dinding merah di ruang kerjanya membuat Sakura sedikit menghela nafas. Sudah lewat 2 jam dari waktunya pulang. Namun, alih-alih meninggalkan ruangan yang telah seperti kamar keduanya itu, ia masih setia berada disana.

Kedua mata yang sejak tadi ia arahkan kepada langit-langit ruangan ia pejamkan. Saat ini, ia mencoba mengingat kembali memori saat sore hari tadi ketika dirinya mencari sosok pria dewasa tinggi yang kemarin baru saja mengajaknya berkencan di kedai ramen.

"Bodoh."

Perempuan itu terkekeh kecil saat mengingat wajah kikuk gurunya yang ia tahu sangat jarang makan berdua dengan lawan jenisnya. Baginya, Kakashi kemarin adalah hal langka yang mungkin saja tak dapat ia temukan kembali esok hari.

Kemudian, memori-memorinya menampilkan warna-warna monoton yang selalu menemani harinya.

_Naruto,_

_Kakashi-sensei._

Sejak kepergian Sasuke setelah perang shinobi ke empat, lima tahun dulu, hari-harinya selalu diwarnai oleh warna oranye dan perak. Warna oranye yang mencerahkan harinya dan warna perak yang selalu menghangatkan hatinya.

Sakura sedikit memertanyakan mengapa kedua orang itu selalu saja menempel padanya bagaikan seekor anak ayam yang selalu mengekori induknya. Tertawa terbahak-bahak, ia sadar betul akan jawaban atas pertanyaan bodohnya tersebut.

"Haaa… Naruto sedang pergi misi dan Kakashi-sensei seharian ini juga tak terlihat. Rasanya bosan. Apa Kakashi-sensei juga sedang ada misi?"

Masih dengan mata terpejam, perempuan itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman simpul.

_Mana mungkin Kakashi dan Naruto akan terus berada disisinya?_

_Mereka pasti mempunyai kesibukan masing-masing!_

Merasakan seonggok perasaan aneh yang begitu familiar baginya perlahan-lahan mulai masuk hati, Sakura segera membuka mata kembali dan menarik kursinya mendekati meja kerjanya. Murid asuhan Tsunade itu mendadak memutuskan untuk lembur selama 3 hari berturut-turut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Apa target masih belum ditemukan?"

Dengan cekatan seorang pria berubuh tinggi dengan masker yang menyembunyikan sebagian besar wajahnya menelusuri setiap area musuh disekitarnya, berharap menemukan sosok _missing nin _yang menjadi targetnya dalam misi kali ini. Nafas milik pria itu sedikit tersengal.

"Kakashi-senpai, kau tidak seperti biasanya. Mengapa kau begitu terburu-buru?"

"Diamlah, Tenzo. Aku sedang konsentrasi!"

"Sudah kukatakan jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu lagi." Pria yang Kakashi panggil dengan nama Tenzo itu mengeluh.

Kakashi kemudian kembali melompat ke atas pohon untuk sekedar melihat perkembangan area musuh di bawahnya. Sedetik kemudian pria itu mendecih kesal karena musuh telah mengelabuinya—area di depan matanya telah kosong tanpa penghuni seorangpun. Dapat Kakashi pastikan bahwa targetnya telah melarikan diri.

"Tenzo!" Kakashi meneriakkan nama mantan juniornya di ANBU yang sibuk mencari sisa-sisa kehidupan di bawah sana. "Target telah pergi, kita harus bergegas!"

"Kakashi-senpai, panggil aku Yamato! Ah! Tunggu!" Teriak pria yang kini mengatakan namanya Yamato sembari mengejar Kakashi yang tiba-tiba saja kembali berlari.

_"__Semoga dia baik-baik saja.__"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Secercah cahaya hangat nan menyilaukan dengan malu-malu menembus masuk jendela kaca yang telah terbuka. Kegelapan malam telah tergantikan oleh cerahnya langit biru yang begitu menyegarkan mata. Sebuah sususan kapas langit milik Tuhan bergerak perlahan seperti menyapa setiap penduduk desa dan setelahnya benda itu melenggang pergi.

Seorang perempuan yang masih terbalutkan jas putih panjang miliknya tengah menengadahkan kepala menatap salah satu maha karya indah milik Tuhan. Sesekali mata teduhnya menyipit karena sinar mentari pagi yang telah kembali bersemangat menampakkan kehangatannya.

Bibir tipis milik sang perempuan tersenyum tipis saat menyadari bahwa kegelapan malam masih menghantui dirinya. Cerahnya dunia di luar sana seperti sedang menertawakan dirinya yang begitu suram pagi hari ini.

**TOK TOK**

"Sakura, aku masuk."

Lamunan Sakura terhenti ketika indra pendengarannya menangkap suara ketukan pintu. Perempuan itu segera berbalik dan duduk kembali di atas kursi kerjanya. Menunggu-nunggu siapakah gerangan tamu yang mendatanginya sepagi ini.

"Pagi, Sakura." Sapa seorang wanita berambut hitam yang tak lain adalah seniornya.

"Ah, pagi Shizune-senpai— Tsunade-sama?!" Sakura kemudian terkejut melihat sang Hokage kini berada di ruang prakteknya.

"Pagi ini aku memang ada keperluan disini. Dan menurutku, sekalian saja aku menemani Shizune yang akan memberikan beberapa data lagi untuk pertemuan nanti." Jelas Tsunade seolah tahu keterkejutan salah satu muridnya.

"Uhh— lagi?" Keluh Sakura sembari menerima setumpuk data.

"Sakura, wajahmu pucat sekali." Wanita yang telah lama menjadi pengikut Tsunade itu perlahan mendekati Sakura untuk sekedar melihat warna wajah juniornya yang kurang sehat.

"Kau semalaman disini?" Tambah wanita cantik di belakang Shizune.

"Begitulah. Aku tak ingin membuat Suna menunggu apa yang mereka minta dan aku tak ingin acara besok gagal maka kemarin kucoba menyelesaikan sebagiannya." Jelas Sakura sembari mengecek data baru yang tadi diterimanya.

"Lalu, Senpai, kebetulan sekali aku ingin menyerahkan sampel obat-obatan yang Suna minta." Kegiatan mengecek data itu ia hentikan. Kemudian Sakura berjalan ke arah rak obat-obatan di pojok ruangannya.

"Kau mengumpulkan obat-obatan itu seharian?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Hampir setengahnya sudah ada. Aku memang selalu menyiapkan beberapa sampel." Jawab Sakura sembari mengambil sebuah kotak yang cukup besar. "Nah, silahkan."

Perempuan Haruno itu kemudian menyerahkan kotak berwarna putih yang tadi di ambilnya kepada Shizune. Sang senior yang telah lama masuk dalam dunia per-medis-an masih saja memerhatikan wajah Sakura dengan seksama.

"Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu."

Setelah beberapa detik wanita itu memandangi wajah Sakura, akhirnya Shizune berbalik dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi meninggalkan ruang praktek serba putih itu. Tsunade pun tanpa banyak bicara lagi ikut menyusul sang murid yang telah membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Sakura." Tsunade yang kini telah berada diambang pintu itu menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. "Kau adalah ninja medis. Ninja medis tahu batas tubuhnya sendiri." Ucap Tsunade dengan penuh penekakan tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

"Ya. Aku mengerti, Shishou." Jawab Sakura singkat.

Wanita bermata coklat terang itu terdiam sejenak, kemudian dilangkahkan lagi kakinya pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Shizune tersenyum tipis pada perempuan itu lalu segera menutup pintu. Sakura menghela nafasnya panjang. Di tepuknya kedua pipi putih miliknya dengan cukup keras.

"Baiklah! Hari ini juga mari lembur!"

To be Continued

* * *

><p>AN : Holaaaa semuaaa… Chapter 5 nih :D . Btw, selamat lebaran ya bagi yang merayakan :telat wooi: . Terus, besok chapternya KakaSaku lagi nih. Fufu. Itu salah satu chapter kesukaan saya—dari beberapa chapter lain yang juga favorite. :P

Yosh! Terima kasih buat yang sudah follow, favorite, sama review fic ini. Saya masih menunggu review kalian! Biar makin semangat gitu… Yeaaay! Sampai jumpa di chap 6!

Mari balas review-review yang sudah masuk :3

**Hanazono Yuri-san, Chapter 4**

J : SaiSaku? Sayangnya tidak ada :') . Adanya cuma SasuSaku, KakaSaku sama sedikit NaruSaku. :'D

**L-Kira99-san, Chapter 4**

J : Niatnya update cepet, tapi ternyata agak lama juga nih :P . Tapi, sudah update, kan? :3

**JunShiKyu-san, Chapter 4**

J : KakaSaku? SIAP! :P

**G punya id-san, Chapter 4**

J : Waaah… Terima kasih. J

Ah, iyakah? Ku kira bakal OOC lho ;A; . Tapi syukurlah kalau menurutmu tidak OOC haha.

Kenapa? Ga suka NaruSaku kah? :P . Aku bukannya sengaja ga mau buat NaruSaku yang banyak, tapi ga dapet feelnya gitu kalau buat NaruSaku ;A; . Tapi, respect sama perasaan Naruto yang begitu "unyuuh" buat Sakura, sih :3


	6. Once Again You Save Me

Author : Yuta Uke

Chapter : 6 – Once Again You Save Me

Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt, Comfort

Disclaimer : All character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : KakaSaku, SasuSaku, NaruSaku**  
><strong>  
>Warning : Unbetaed fic, Semi-Canon. Tulisan miring tebal adalah ingatan tokoh.<p>

douzo...

* * *

><p><em>Jangan pergi. Kau datang untukku.<em>

_Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri. Kau kembali untukku._

_Tetaplah berada disisiku. Kau berada disampingku._

_Aku tidak ingin sendiri. Kau, kembali menyelamatkan ku._

* * *

><p>Ada kalanya cahaya emas yang menyilaukan itu semakin meredup, ada kalanya langit berwarna biru yang begitu cerah itu tergantikan oleh indahnya warna jingga. Dan, ada kalanya pula kedua warna-warna indah itu semakin lama semakin memudar, kemudian berakhir pada pekatnya gelap malam.<p>

Begitulah seterusnya perputaran siklus keseharian milik seorang perempuan yang kini tengah menenggelamkan seluruh pikiran dan tenaganya di dalam tumpukan kertas berwarna putih yang telah ternoda oleh tinta hitam di atasnya.

_1 hari,_

_2 hari,_

_3 hari._

Keseharian monoton yang tentu sangat menguras seluruh tenaga sang perempuan sudah mencapai hari ke-3. Otak cerdasnya ia biarkan terus berputar, raganya seakan tak mengenal kata letih sekalipun terus bekerja tanpa istirahat yang cukup.

Di sela-sela aktivitas melelahkan tersebut, sesekali dilemparkannya pandangan matanya ke luar jendela kaca ruang prakteknya jika dirinya merasa tubuh dan otaknya sudah mencapai batasnya sembari meminum kopi—dengan sedikit gula yang menurut perempuan itu pahit—yang telah ia persiapkan.

Bekerja terus menerus tentu membuat siapapun akan menjadi lebih 'rusak'.

Mata hijau yang selalu berbinar itu kian lama kian meredup. Lingkaran hitam di bawah mata yang mulai menebal semakin terlihat jelas. Bibir ranum yang selalu tersenyum itu memucat.

Sesungguhnya, perempuan merah muda itu tahu tindakan konyolnya ini dapat membuat dirinya sendiri celaka. Bagaimana tidak, 3 hari ia berkutat oleh tumpukan pekerjaan dan sama sekali tidak mengistirahatkan dirinya di malam hari. Ia bekerja tanpa tidur!

Perempuan manis itu lebih memilih untuk memusatkan pikirannya pada pekerjaan daripada memilih untuk sekedar mengecek kondisi tubuhnya—atau mungkin ia berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukannya.

"Ah! Sudah jam segini!"

Panik mendapati dirinya terlalu lama melamun, ia segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Tangan putihnya dengan cekatan mengumpulkan beberapa lembar data yang akan dibutuhkannya untuk pertemuan hari ini. Setelah merasa data penunjangnya telah terkumpul seluruhnya, kaki yang tak terlalu panjang itu segera ia langkahkan menuju ke tempat pertemuan.

"Selamat pagi."

Dengan senyum secerah mungkin, ia yang telah berdiri di pintu masuk gedung tengah memberi salam kepada para ninja-ninja medis dari Iwagakure dan Kirigakure sembari memersilahkan mereka masuk. Setelahnya, perempuan itu memberi sambutan singkat yang menjadi sebuah pembukaan acara pertemuan ninja medis antar 3 desa besar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kakashi-senpai!"

Sekali lagi, Kakashi merasa kupingnya kembali panas karena pria dibelakangnya selalu berteriak memanggil namanya.

"Diamlah, Tenzo! Sejak 2 hari lalu kau berisik sekali." Gerutu Kakashi yang masih sibuk melompati pepohonan besar—rute pulangnya.

"Sejak 2 hari yang lalu pula kau begitu terburu-buru. Seharusnya kau tak perlu memaksakan diri untuk pulang ke desa secepat ini, bukan?"

Tenzo—atau lebih tepatnya Yamato—menghela nafas panjang melihat tingkah aneh milik mantan seniornya di depan sana. Pria yang satu-satunya menjadi pewaris tunggal elemen kayu milik mendiang Hokage pertama itu tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa seorang Hatake Kakashi yang terkenal dengan kepala dinginnya begitu tergesa-gesa saat ini.

"Padahal jadwal untuk kembali ke desa hari ini, tapi kau malah tetap bersikeras dan mulai kembali ke desa sejak kemarin sore."

Mendengar pertanyaan—serta keluhan—milik mantan juniornya di belakang sana, yang di protes hanya terdiam dan memusatkan pikiran pada langkah-langkahnya. Sedang yang melontarkan protes memijat bahu kirinya yang terasa pegal karena ulah Kakashi yang bersikeras akan pulang tanpa beristirahat terlebih dahulu.

Semuanya bermula dari 3 hari yang lalu saat sang Hokage ke-5 Konohagakure mendadak mengganti misi tingkat C milik Kakashi dan Yamato menjadi misi tingkat A. Misi dengan target seorang _missing nin _yang keberadaannya mengancam desa-desa kecil tak berdaya, dimana tengat waktu dari misi tersebut sekitar 5 hari.

Tentu saja semua di luar perkiraan pria dengan elemen petir itu. Sang pria perak memang telah berusaha untuk menyelesaikan misinya secepat kilat, namun tetap saja _missing nin _yang cukup cerdik itu menyita waktunya 3 hari.

Menatap warna biru langit yang perlahan-lahan tergantikan oleh warna oranye, pria itu sadar bahwa sebentar lagi sore akan datang. Kakashi ingin sekali cepat sampai di desa dan mulai memenuhi janjinya dengan Naruto—untuk terus berada disamping Sakura—kembali. Baginya saat ini, janjinya dengan Naruto lebih penting dari apapun. Terlebih sejak hari keberangkatannya, murid Namikaze Minato itu telah merasakan firasat yang tak mengenakkan dan hari ini, firasat itu semakin menjadi.

Dengan nafas tersengal, Yamato yang masih susah payah mengejar mantan seniornya di ANBU itu mendadak menghentikan langkahnya. Ia melihat kini Kakashi telah berhenti di atas dahan pohon yang besar dan tengah membentuk sebuah segel.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

**POFF**

"Ada apa, Kakashi?" Tanya seekor anjing ninja kepada Kakashi yang memanggilnya.

"Pakkun, tolong pergilah ke Konoha dan pantau Sakura."

"oh— bocah perempuan penggila Sasuke itu? Ada apa dengannya?"Tanya anjing bernama Pakkun itu lagi.

"Lakukan saja. Mungkin aku baru akan tiba—tidak, aku akan mengusahakan aku akan tiba nanti malam." Jelas Kakashi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Pakkun tadi.

"Baiklah."

Tanpa berusaha bertanya lebih jauh lagi, Pakkun akhirnya mengangguk dan pergi melaksanakan perintah Kakashi.

"Senpai…"

Di belakang, Yamato mulai mengerti alasan dari tindakan tergesa-gesa milik mantan seniornya. Kemudian pria yang memiliki aura mengintimidasi itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali mengikuti langkah Kakashi dalam diam.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Otsukaresama deshita!"

Merentangkan tangannya ke atas, perempuan merah muda dengan balutan baju merahnya mencoba untuk membuat tubuhnya yang terasa sangat pegal menjadi sedikit lebih baik. Tak lupa ia menghadiahi sebuah pijatan ringan pada pundaknya.

Perempuan itu menghela nafas lega karena akhirnya pekerjaan 3 hari lalu yang Tsunade berikan padanya telah sepenuhnya selesai—meskipun pekerjaan di rumah sakit masih menumpuk.

"Kerja bagus, Sakura."

Shizune yang memang berada di belakang Sakura menepuk pundak juniornya. Yang diberi pujian hanya sanggup tersenyum.

"Kerjamu memang bagus, namun, kondisimu itu tidak bagus." Tambah Tsunade sembari menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Haha.." Senyum bangga milik Sakura tadi tergantikan dengan tawa kecil yang dipaksakan. "Ah, Shishou, aku akan segera menulis laporan tentang pertemuan tadi. Karena ini sudah sore, hmm, mungkin malam nanti baru dapat diserahkan."

Tsunade yang mendengar kata-kata terakhir Sakura itu hanya dapat terdiam. Menghela nafas sejenak, ia mengangguk kecil dan melangkah pergi menuju kantornya.

"_Anak itu—"_ Batinnya.

XXXX

Bola emas raksasa yang pada siang tadi masih menerangi bumi telah kembali ke peristirahatannya. Gumpalan kapas putih kini ditemani oleh kumpulan kawan-kawan indah berkelap-kelipnya yang tertabur cukup banyak di sehamparan langit berwarna hitam pekat.

Sepasang mata hijau milik Sakura memandangi bola perak raksasa dengan bentuk bulat sempurnanya yang kini bertugas menggantikan sang emas untuk menyinari bumi.

"Sepi sekali."

Pandangannya ia alihkan untuk menyapu sekelilingnya yang begitu sepi. Kemudian ia mengambil jam saku dari balik roknya dan menyadari bahwa ternyata waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 10.30 malam.

Ia menghela nafas kecil kemudian tersenyum kecut karena sadar bahwa laporan yang ia janjikan tadi sore cukup menyita waktunya. Tapi setidaknya perempuan itu benar-benar lega karena pekerjaannya telah selesai sepenuhnya—ia telah mengantar laporan tersebut tadi.

Setelah terhenti sejenak, kaki-kaki yang tak lebih panjang dari Kakashi maupun Naruto itu kembali ia langkahkan asal tanpa arah, seolah pasrah akan dibawa kemana raganya kini.

Sesekali matanya kembali menyapu hamparan langit malam yang sungguh indah dengan taburan awan kelabu dan bintang dengan cahaya kelap kelipnya. Sebuah pemandangan malam monoton yang sampai kapanpun akan terlihat tetap indah di matanya.

Ninja medis itu masih melanjutkan langkah sembari tenggelam dalam lamunan panjangnya. Seketika, langkah asal itu kembali terhenti. Mata yang tadi masih menatap lekat lukisan malam suguhan Tuhan, ia alihkan pada sebuah bangku panjang.

Memandang lekat bangku tersebut selama beberapa detik, dengan ragu ia langkahkan kakinya kembali untuk mendekat. Jemari rapuhnya membelai lembut bangku dingin tersebut.

Seketika, seluruh memori-memori yang sampai sekarang gagal dikuburnya kembali berputar dengan sempurna.

_Bulan purnama merah. _

_Projek Tsuki no Me. _

_Uchiha Madara. _

_Uchiha Sasuke. _

"Ahahaha, sial!"

Tertawa pedih, perempuan Haruno itu menutup kedua matanya. Dalam hati ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang begitu bodoh. Ia seperti sosok lemah yang selalu tersesat dalam labirin masa lalu—mimpi buruknya.

Jiwanya akan selalu saja tersesat disaat ia senggang atau tak ada seorangpun disekitarnya. Sebuah keseharian bodoh yang semakin lama semakin membuatnya terseret masuk dalam kepedihan tersebut dan akhirnya ia tak dapat menyelamatkan diri.

Perempuan itu dengan cepat mendudukkan dirinya di atas bangku panjang yang sempat menjadi saksi bisu kenangan pahitnya dulu. Saat dirinya berumur 13 tahun.

Menyandarkan punggungnya, kembali diarahkannya pandangan mata dengan sinar kepedihan miliknya kepada bulan purnama yang seolah sedang menertawakan kerapuhannya.

"4824."

Memejamkan matanya kembali, Sakura bergumam dengan sangat pelan. Menggumankan sebuah urutan angka yang akan membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya mengetahui lamanya hari-hari yang telah ia lewati setelah kepergian Sasuke setelah perang berakhir. Ia tengah menghitung hari.

Hal tersebut telah menjadi suatu kebiasaan yang menyakitkan bagi sang perempuan. Mungkin jika ia ingin, jam, menit, dan detiknya pun dapat dengan mudah ia gumamkan. Namun, ia berusaha untuk tidak membuat dirinya semakin menyedihkan dengan melakukan hal tersebut.

Menghela nafas kecil untuk yang kedua kalinya, Haruno muda kembali membuka mata dan bangkit dari duduknya. Ia yakin, semakin lama ia berada di tempat perpisahannya dengan Sasuke, semakin jauh pula jiwanya akan tersesat.

Tanpa menoleh untuk sekedar melihat bangku panjang yang telah jauh ditinggalkannya—dan kembali bersedih—, ia segera melangkah menuju apartemennya.

Ya. Apartemen.

Sebuah tempat untuk mengistirahatkan diri yang telah lelah karena bekerja tanpa henti selama 3 hari berturut-turut. Tapi, sekali lagi otak dan langkah kakinya begitu tidak sinkron karena yang berada dihadapannya saat ini bukanlah sebuah pintu kayu yang akan membawanya menuju suasana kamar yang hangat, melainkan sebuah pintu kayu besar yang lebih tepat disebut dengan gerbang menjulang tinggi dihadapannya.

"Aaaaargh!"

Tersadar bahwa ia benar-benar salah langkah, perempuan itu memekik frustasi dihadapan gerbang besar tersebut. Ia mengacak mahkota merah mudanya pendeknya sembari mengigit bibir bawahnya. Rasanya ia ingin sekali mengutuk kakinya sendiri yang telah membawanya ke depan gerbang besar Konoha—pembatas antara desanya dan dunia luar.

Tak ada hangatnya cahaya lampu kamar, tak ada udara hangat khas kamar yang menenangkan, yang ada saat ini hanyalah pemandangan luar desa dengan jalan setapak tanpa ujung dan pepohonan rimbun yang begitu besar tanpa adanya penerangan khusus.

_Hitam pekat. _

Seperti masa lalu pemuda yang ia cintai.

_Dingin. _

Seperti sorot mata pria yang ia cintai.

Hati yang tak sempat dikontrolnya, menjadi pedih untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Begitu perih, pedih, dan seolah Sakura dapat mendengar suara pecahan yang membuat hatinya sendiri hancur berkeping-keping.

Mata hijaunya menatap nanar ke arah 'dunia luar' yang begitu kelam dan dingin. Sebuah pemandangan yang mungkin sangat tak cocok untuk dirinya yang selalu dikelilingi ayah, ibu, serta teman-teman.

Mengepalkan tangannya dengan begitu kuat, perempuan itu mengigit bibirnya sendiri. Saat ini ia sadar bahwa memori-memori mimpi buruknya akan membuat jiwanya semakin terjebak dalam labirin berduri tanpa ujung.

"Uuugh!"

**PRAK **

Hilang kontrol.

Itulah yang pas untuk menggambarkan Sakura yang telah berlari melewati gerbang besar Konoha dan mulai menaiki dan melompati pohon demi pohon yang terbentang luas dihadapannya. Kesunyian malam hari ini dipecahkan oleh suara langkah kakinya yang begitu keras.

Duri-duri dalam labirin masa lalunya telah menancap dengan sempurna pada permukaan hatinya yang begitu rapuh. Serta tanpa ia sadari, ia telah melukai bibir bawahnya sendiri karena gigitan sekuat tenaganya.

_Sakit._

_Sakit. _

_Sakit!_

Luka tak kasat mata yang telah ia tutup rapat-rapat kembali terbuka lebar hingga rasa sakit di hatinya kembali menyeruak masuk tanpa ampun. Mata hijau yang meredup itu telah benar-benar kehilangan cahayanya. Tak ada lagi pancaran cahaya kebahagiaan yang berkilau, yang ada hanyalah sebuah sorot penuh luka.

Perempuan itu mengepalkan tangannya, tubuhnya bergetar menahan tangis yang tak kunjung pecah. Seberapapun sakitnya, saat ini, kristal bening miliknya tak kunjung meleleh. Nafas yang tadi masih berada dalam ketukan ritme yang pas, perlahan mulai memburu. Gigitan-gigitan pada bibirnya semakin ia perkuat.

Seluruh sisa-sisa tenaga yang masih ada di dalam raganya ia curahkan pada langkah-langkah kaki tanpa arah miliknya pada malam hari ini. Pergi menjauhi desa tanpa berbekal akal sehat dan materi. Yang ia tahu, arah tujuannya hanya satu. Yaitu pemuda yang begitu dicintainya.

"SASUKE-KUUUUUUN!"

Kesunyian malam benar-benar terusik oleh sebuah teriakkan pilu milik sang perempuan muda yang begitu kencang.

Dirinya meneriakkan nama pemuda itu lagi. _Berkali-kali._ Seolah tak memerdulikan pita suaranya sendiri yang sewaktu-waktu dapat pecah karena luapan emosi miliknya yang tak terbendung lagi.

Ia _ingin mencari_ Sasuke.

Ia _ingin_ _bersamanya_.

"SASUKE-KUUUUN!"

Pedih!

Pedih!

Sangat pedih!

Sudah tak ada lagi kata-kata lain yang dapat menunjukkan betapa remuknya ia. Seolah seluruh kepedihan miliknya telah menyedot habis kata-kata kiasan untuk menggambarkannya.

Beribu cara telah dilakukannya untuk dapat melangkah maju dan melupakan hari-hari dimana Sasuke menjadi porosnya, namun yang terjadi adalah ia akan selalu kembali terduduk di atas tempat tidurnya sembari memandangi foto tim 7 yang utuh.

Ia selalu gagal.

Ia selalu membayangkan masa depan indah dimana tim yang sangat dicintainya kembali tertawa bersama.

"SASUKE— uuuuukh!"

Tubuh yang telah bekerja tanpa istirahat itu kehilangan keseimbangannya. Ia terpeleset pada batang pohon besar terakhir tempatnya berpijak.

Sakura merasakan perlahan-lahan tubuhnya mulai terjatuh dalam posisi punggung menghadap ke tanah. Perempuan itu hanya dapat terdiam, pasrah, karena ia tahu, sisa tenaganya telah benar-benar habis dan ia telah mencapai batasnya.

Kedua bibir kering miliknya terkatup rapat-rapat. Mata hijaunya terpaku pada sebuah benda bulat langit raksasa yang begitu berkilau malam ini.

Dengan susah payah—usaha yang ia tahu sangat sia-sia—, tangannya berusaha menggapai bulan yang kian lama kian menjauhi dirinya. Rasanya ia ingin menyentuh bulan dengan cahaya perak lembutnya, merasakan kehangatan fana milik benda tersebut.

Angin malam dengan lembut menerpa tubuhnya yang jatuh bebas dari atas pohon yang sangat besar. Perlahan-lahan perempuan itu menutup matanya kembali, ia siap merasakan sakitnya tubuh yang akan terhempas ke tanah.

Mungkin, ia siap mati.

"SAKURAA!"

Sakura tersentak. Angin malam dingin yang sejak tadi menerpa tubuh ringkihnya mulai tergantikan dengan rasa hangat. Tubuh yang seharusnya tehempas dan remuk itu tidak merasakan sakit apapun, justru saat ini sang perempuan merasakan sebuah benda kokoh melingkar mendekap tubuhnya.

Sakura membuka matanya.

_Perak._

_Apakah warna bulan berubah menjadi perak? _

"Sakura! Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?!"

_Tidak_. Warna bulan tidak berubah menjadi perak.

"Ka-Kakashi-sensei…."

Dengan lemah, perempuan itu berusaha untuk memanggil nama pria perak yang selalu melindungi dan menyelamatkannya.

Pria itu datang dengan nafas tersengal dan peluh membanjiri hampir sebagian wajahnya yang tak tertutup masker. Seolah pria itu berlari dengan sekuat tenaga untuk menyusulnya.

"Mengapa kau pergi keluar desa?! Jika Pakkun tidak membututimu diam-diam, kau pasti sudah celaka!"

Mendengar nada marah penuh kecemasan dari gurunya, Sakura merasakan lidahnya kelu. Seluruh kata-katanya seakan hilang.

_Hangat._

Secercah rasa hangat kembali menyeruak masuk ke dalam hatinya yang sejak tadi membeku. Serta rasa hangat yang mulai mencairkan kristal beku di matanya. Pandangannya seketika mengabur karena tetes demi tetes kristal miliknya terjatuh begitu deras membanjiri wajah pucatnya.

"Ka-Kakashi-sensei…"

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Sakura terselamatkan. Perasaannya kembali bercampur menjadi satu. Ia seolah sadar bahwa seseorang yang akan selalu menuntunnya untuk keluar dari labirin berduri, yang akan selalu mampu menyelamatkan dirinya yang tersesat, adalah Kakashi.

**TAP**

Kakashi segera menghentikan langkahnya dan menurunkan Sakura yang sejak tadi di dekapnya. Murid perempuannya kembali menangis pilu. Sebuah pemandangan yang sampai kapanpun akan sukses mengiris-iris hati pria dewasa itu.

Ia kemudian mengepalkan tangannya, merutuki dirinya sendiri karena merasa salah satu penyebab dari tindakan konyol Sakura malam ini adalah karena dirinya yang pergi meninggalkannya. Naruto pergi, iapun pergi.

Masih memerhatikan getaran hebat di tubuh rapuh sang perempuan, ia merasa bahwa keputusannya untuk meminta Pakkun mengikuti muridnya itu sangatlah tepat. Sungguh, ia tak menyangka bahwa Sakura akan senekat ini pergi keluar desa tanpa persiapan matang.

"Sen…sei…"

Kakashi mengigit bibir bawahnya saat mendengar Sakura memanggil namanya dengan suara yang begitu parau. Ninja medis itu masih menangis, menyesakkan hati setiap orang yang berada di dekatnya.

Betapa rapuhnya murid merah muda yang telah menjadi sosok yang kuat, sosok yang selalu Kakashi hormati.

Pria dewasa itu seakan ingin sekali selalu melindunginya, menjaga sang perempuan agar air mata miliknya tak kembali menetes, agar bibir pucatnya kembali mengembangkan sebuah senyuman manis tanpa ada luka di dalamnya.

Memberanikan diri sendiri, dengan hati-hati jemari panjang milik pria dewasa itu mulai menyentuh pipi perempuan dihadapannya yang telah basah oleh air mata. Ia mengangkat wajah Sakura dengan perlahan, menatap lekat mata hijau yang telah kehilangan cahaya disana. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, mata hijau indah itu terluka.

Betapa sulitnya ketika seseorang yang berharga bagimu kembali terluka dan hancur. Lalu, kau tahu bahwa kau telah gagal melindunginya. Mungkin, itulah yang dirasakan Kakashi saat ini.

"Sakura… kau— terluka…"

Ibu jari milik Kakashi dengan penuh kelembutan menyentuh bibir bawah Sakura yang telah terluka. Darah merah pekat terlihat jelas telah mengering disana.

Sakura yang masih saja menangis membiarkan tangan gurunya menyentuhnya, menyentuh pipi dan bibirnya yang terluka.

_Lembut,_

_Hangat._

Perempuan itu terbuai oleh sentuhan-sentuhan yang diberikan Kakashi padanya.

Mata hijau miliknya keruh, air mata masih saja menetes dan membuat perempuan itu tak dapat melihat dengan jelas. Namun, ia dapat sedikit melihat sebuah warna perak perlahan mendekatinya dengan begitu hati-hati. Dan sedetik kemudian, ia merasakan sesuatu seperti kain menyentuh bibirnya dengan begitu lembut sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya.

To be Continued

* * *

><p>AN : Ihiiiy~ Chap 6 3 . Sesuai dengan judul chapnya, disini adalah adegan dimana Kakashi-sensei menyelamatkan Sakura. Waaai! Jujur, sayah suka banget kalau Kakashi-sensei udah melindungi atau menyelamatkan Sakura / . Kesannya, romantis sekali. :P . Dan, yang seperti sayah bilang di A/N chap kemarin, ini adalah salah satu chap fav sayah. Fufu. Semoga readers juga suka sama chap ini ya. (Btw, ini chap lumayan panjang daripada chap-chap lain :D)

Ngomong-ngomong, karena mau KKN, ada kemungkinan terburuk sampai akhir Agustus besok sayah ga akan bisa update chapter baru . Mohon maaf ya, readers. :( Tapi, kalau memang bisa curi-curi waktu, saya usahakan untuk update.

Yosh! Terima kasih buat yang sudah follow, favorite, sama review fic ini. Saya masih menunggu review kalian! Biar makin semangat gitu… Yeaaay! Sampai jumpa di chap 6!

Mari balas review-review yang sudah masuk :3

**Hanazono Yuri-san, Chapter 5**

J : Oh. Ternyata ga suka juga toh . Ahaha :malah ketawa: . Sasuke, ya? Err… Ku kasih bocoran deh, Sasuke akan muncul di chap 12 dan menghilang lagi, setelah itu akan kembali muncul mulai chap 20-an. Maaf ya agak lama, tapi pasti Sasuke akan muncul :3

**Ayumu Nakashima-san, Chapter 5**

J : Waaa, jangan bosan sama KakaSaku ya. ;A; . Main pair memang SasuSaku, tapi KakaSaku juga bisa dibilang akan jadi pair penting juga disini. Haha. Anggap saja Sasuke lagi memersiapkan mental buat ketemu Sakura :P

**L-Kira99-san, Chapter 5**

J : Aloha~ha~ha :3 . Makasih sudah suka kelanjutan kemarin. Semoga yang chap ini juga suka :D . Sasuke? Dia akan muncul di chap 12, lalu muncul lagi di chap 20-an. Ga akan ada pair lain. Selain karena aku cuma dapet feel di SasuSaku dan KakaSaku, kalau di tambahin nanti jadi kurang ngena :3 . Soalnya ini antara tim 7 sih. Err, tapi ga ada SaiSaku :baah: XD

Tetap SasuSaku kok! Makasih! :3


	7. By Her Side

Author : Yuta Uke

Chapter : 7 – By Her Side

Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt, Comfort

Disclaimer : All character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : KakaSaku, SasuSaku, NaruSaku**  
><strong>  
>Warning : Unbetaed fic, Semi-Canon. Tulisan miring tebal adalah ingatan tokoh.<p>

douzo...

* * *

><p><em>Aku akan terus menopangmu.<em>

_Maka, tersenyumlah._

_Aku akan terus berusaha menghangatkan hati mu._

_Kumohon, tersenyumlah._

* * *

><p>"SAKURA!"<p>

Suara wanita dewasa yang begitu memekakkan telinga terdengar hingga ke seluruh sudut ruangan serba putih pada pagi hari ini. Wajah cantiknya memancarkan aura menyeramkan yang sanggup membuat ciut hati tiap orang yang melihatnya.

Di hadapannya, perempuan muda bernama Sakura—yang di teriaki sejak tadi—terduduk di atas ranjang rumah sakit sembari memajukan bibirnya. Perempuan medis itu sedikit kesal karena saat tersadar, yang menyapanya telinganya pertama kali bukanlah suara lemah lembut, melainkan sebuah lengkingan penuh amarah.

"Kau itu! Sudah 3 hari bekerja tanpa istirahat dan tidak tidur, kemarin malam kau malah pergi begitu saja keluar desa tanpa persiapan apa-apa! Jika Kakashi tidak datang mungkin kau sudah celaka!"

Masih dengan bibir maju—serta dahi berkerut—Sakura masih setia menutup mulutnya. Meskipun sebal, anak didik Hokage ke-5 itu tidak berani menjawab apapun. Bahkan untuk sekedar melirik ke arah Tsunade saja tidak sanggup. Sakura tahu benar bahwa kini sang wanita guru tengah marah besar kepadanya.

_Menyeramkan. _

"Su—Sudahlah Tsunade-sama. Sakura kan baru saja siuman."

"Kakashi! Kau itu terlalu memanjakannya!"

Kali ini, korban kedua yang di bentak salah satu trio legendaris _Sannin_ Konoha itu adalah Kakashi yang memang sedari tadi berada di dalam kamar rawat Sakura. Pria itu dengan takut-takut berusaha meredam amukan Tsunade yang telah melebihi ganasnya _juubi_—yang akhirnya dia ikut kena getahnya.

_Tsunade memang menyeramkan._

Itulah yang terlintas di benak Kakashi saat ini. Pria itu kemudian melirik Sakura—yang masih saja membuat wajah sebal. Saat itu, Kakashi tak ragu lagi jika sifat menyeramkan Sakura ketika marah sangat mirip dengan Tsunade. Ia yakin, julukan _'Tsunade kedua'_ untuk Sakura amat sangat cocok untuk muridnya itu.

Menghela beberapa nafas panjang sejenak, Kakashi yang telah menguasai dirinya kembali mulai menyipitkan matanya dan tersenyum.

"Setidaknya, Sakura baik-baik saja." Ucap pria bermasker itu.

Wanita dengan surai sewarna madu yang sejak tadi masih mengamuk segera menghela nafasnya panjang—berusaha menguasai dirinya kembali. Setidaknya, ucapan Kakashi tadi ada benarnya meskipun tentu saja sang Hokage masih tidak dapat memaafkan tindakan konyol Sakura.

Lain halnya dengan yang diteriaki. Ekspresi sosok merah muda di atas tempat tidur yang sejak tadi mengeras perlahan melembut dan perempuan itu menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam setelah mendengar kata-kata milik guru peraknya tadi.

"Haaah… Pokoknya kau harus beristirahat total selama 2 hari! Kau tidak ku perbolehkan untuk menyentuh pekerjaanmu! Apa jadinya jika ninja medis tumbang karena kelelahan?!"

Ternyata, Tsunade masih saja gagal untuk meredam emosinya. Alhasil, wanita itu kembali menceramahi Sakura dan sukses membuat perempuan muda itu menekuk wajahnya kembali. Sedangkan Kakashi, ia sekali lagi berusaha untuk menenangkan orang nomor 1 di Konoha tersebut yang ia yakini masih belum men_dingin._

Tekukkan di wajah Sakura tak berlangsung lama karena tingkah laku—yang menurut sang pemilik surai merah muda itu lucu—milik kedua ninja hebat dihadapannya. Saat itu pula ia kembali merasakan kehangatan mulai menyelimuti hatinya. Tanpa dirinya sadari, gelak tawa meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Apa?!" Tanya Tsunade ketus. Ia merasa dirinya tidak sedang melucu sejak tadi.

"Ahahaha tidak." Sakura tidak dapat meredam tawanya.

_Hangat._

_Sangat hangat._

"Maaf dan terima kasih, Shishou, Kakashi-sensei." Lanjut Sakura lagi—yang telah berhasil menghentikan tawa—sembari tersenyum lembut.

Mendengar kata-kata yang terucap dari mulut muridnya itu, Tsunade dan Kakashi terdiam. Kedua ninja hebat itu memerhatikan senyuman milik murid mereka yang begitu hangat dan tulus tanpa celah.

"Hn." Jawab Tsunade seadanya. Setelah merasa dirinya cukup tenang, wanita itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Kakashi. "Kakashi, kemarin Yamato sudah menyerahkan laporan misi kalian. Lalu, karena kau menyelesaikan misimu lebih cepat 2 hari, aku berpikir sekarang juga aku akan memberikanmu misi baru."

"Eeeh?!" Kakashi terkejut namun dengan cepat mengubah ekspresinya menjadi datar kembali.

"_Apakah tidak bisa aku menemani Sakura sehari saja? Bagaimana dengan janjiku?" _Keluhnya dalam hati.

"Tapi tidak jadi." Tsunade menghela nafas panjang. "Sebagai gantinya, jagalah Haruno Sakura selama 2 hari penuh. Jangan biarkan ia melakukan hal-hal lain selain beristirahat."

"Eh?"

"Beristirahatlah, Sakura." Tsunade berjalan mendekati Sakura dan menepuk kepala perempuan itu dengan singkat. "Kakashi, aku menyerahkan Sakura padamu." Tambah Tsunade sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Kakashi yang masih saja bingung.

XXXX

Sepeninggal Hokage ke-5 tersebut, ruangan serba putih yang kini menjadi kamar sementara Sakura itu diselimuti kesunyian. Baik Kakashi maupun Sakura tak ada yang memulai percakapan sedikitpun.

Sakura masih sibuk memandangi pintu kamarnya yang kemudian indra pendengarannya menangkap hiruk pikuk suara di luar sana. Sebuah suara kegiatan bernama kesibukan yang kemarin membuat dirinya tumbang. Yang membuatnya harus dirawat selama 2 hari di rumah sakit Konoha.

Sakura sedikit geli mengetahui ia yang seorang ninja medis dirawat di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja karena kelelahan. Sepertinya kata _kelelahan _harus dicatat dalam kamus 'hal-hal memalukan yang pernah Haruno Sakura perbuat'.

Perempuan bersurai pendek itu terpaku, pikirannya melayang-layang pada kejadian kemarin. Duduk termangu diatas kasur rumah sakit membuat dirinya menyadari bahwa kemarin tindakannya benar-benar bodoh. Sepertinya jika dikaitkan dengan pemuda itu, Sakura yakin ia akan menjadi bodoh untuk selamanya.

Mengalihkan pandangannya ke sebelah kanan, mata hijau miliknya menangkap pemandangan di luar jendela kamarnya yang tertutup rapat. Sebuah pemandangan monoton yang menampilkan gedung-gedung berwarna-warni serta hamparan langit luas berwarna biru. Tak lupa beberapa gumpalan kapas lembut ikut bergerak mengikuti arah pergerakan mata angin.

"Ada apa, Sakura? Kau ingin jendelanya dibuka?"

Setelah memerhatikan gerak gerik murid perempuannya itu, Kakashi yang memang sejak tadi duduk di sofa sembari membaca novel kesukaannya mulai angkat bicara. Hei, akhirnya pria itu dapat memenuhi janjinya dengan Naruto.

"Umm… tolong ya, Sensei." Angguk Sakura pelan.

Mendengar jawaban serta permintaan milik sang murid, Kakashi segera bangkit tanpa menutup novelnya. Semilir angin pagi yang sejuk mulai menyapa masuk ke dalam ruangan yang menurut Sakura pengap karena bau obat itu tanpa malu setelah jemari-jemari panjang nan kokoh milik pria dewasa itu membuka bingkai jendela berwarna hitam.

"Cukup?"

"Ya. Terima kasih."

Sembari menikmati udara segar yang terus masuk, Sakura mulai mengalihkan pandangannya menuju sosok pria dewasa dengan tubuh tinggi tegap di depan bingkai kaca tersebut. Sang guru kini tengah asyik membaca novel kesukaannya yang menurut Sakura membosankan.

Mata hijau teduhnya menatap lekat setiap inchi sosok pria di dekatnya. Bahu yang begitu kokoh, lengan yang begitu kuat. Berkedip dua kali, kejadian semalam kembali terputar dalam benaknya dimana lengan milik Kakashi menangkapnya, menyelamatkan hidupnya. Ia ingat bahwa lengan itu lah yang memberikan kehangatan dan mencairkan seluruh gundah hatinya.

_Saat dirinya yang berumur 12 tahun menangis di atas atap rumah sakit setelah menyaksikan pertarungan Sasuke dan Naruto singkat, Kakashi tersenyum dan mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja dan kembali seperti dulu._

_Saat dirinya hampir mati di tangan Sasuke, Kakashi datang menyelamatkannya dan mengatakan bahwa Sakura tidak perlu menanggung beban seorang diri karena Kakashilah yang akan menanggung beban itu._

Tanpa perempuan itu sadari, kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik saat ingatan-ingatan lain miliknya ikut terputar. Sakura tahu jika gurunya itu memang selalu saja dapat meringankan beban hatinya dan selalu saja dapat membuatnya melihat bayangan tim 7 yang akan tertawa bersama seperti dulu.

_Terima kasih._

Rasanya dua kalimat singkat namun penuh makna itu sudah tak dapat menggambarkan seluruh curahan hatinya kepada sang guru. Baginya, ungkapan terima kasih masih terlalu dangkal untuk apa yang telah Kakashi berikan padanya.

Sejak kecil, perempuan itu sadar betul jika ia sangat mengagumi dan sangat menghormati Kakashi. Tentunya ia berpikir bahwa gurunya itu begitu mengagumkan. Keterampilan, ketenangan dan kecekatannya dalam menangani suatu masalah benar-benar membuat Sakura yakin bahwa Kakashi adalah seorang ninja, guru, dan pria yang begitu hebat. Detik ini, ia berpikir betapa beruntungnya dirinya jika orang yang dicintainya adalah Kakashi.

"Sakura, sejak tadi kau tak bergeming menatapku. Kau seperti ingin menelanku bulat-bulat." Kakashi akhirnya membuka mulutnya saat merasakan tatapan lekat tanpa henti milik Sakura terus menusuk dirinya. Perempuan itu tertawa.

"Ahahaha. Kau terlalu besar untuk ku telan bulat-bulat, Sensei." Jawab sang pasien. Kakashi hanya ber—eeeh—panjang. "Sensei, apa kau tak bosan membaca novel itu terus? Apa bagusnya sih novel mesum membosankan itu?"

"Hmm… Anak kecil tidak akan mengerti daya tarik novel ini." Kakashi menjawab sembari menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal.

"Huh! Dasar mesum!" Sakura mencibir. Jujur ia sedikit kesal saat sadar jika Kakashi sepertinya memang hanya akan menganggap dirinya—dan Naruto— sebagai anak kecil. "Err… Kakashi-sensei, bagaimana kalau kau duduk saja. Aku risih melihatmu berdiri disana. Kau menghalangi pemandangan luar yang begitu cerah."

"Kau ini…"

Mendengar kalimat Sakura yang sedikit tajam, Kakashi menghela nafasnya dan kembali duduk di sofa depan tempat tidur Sakura.

Terkikik kecil karena merasa dirinya menang, Sakura kembali menatap keluar. Matanya menyapu pemandangan akan pohon-pohon tinggi yang kemarin malam hampir mencelakakannya. Sakura yakin jika Kakashi tidak datang, mungkin tulang punggungnya telah remuk.

Saat itu pula Sakura sedikit memincingkan matanya saat menangkap kilau mentari yang begitu menyilaukan menggantikan terangnya bulan semalam.

Bibirnya kembali membentuk sebuah senyuman simpul saat ia ingat betapa indahnya bulan semalam yang begitu bulat sempurna. Warna peraknya begitu menenangkan. Ia pun ingat bagaimana dengan perlahan bulan berwarna perak itu perlahan mendekatinya. Mendekatinya dengan begitu perlahan.

_Eh?_

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya saat merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil. Semalam bulan perak mendekatinya?

_Tunggu! Bulan kemarin tidak berwarna perak!_

"Ada apa, Sakura? Wajahmu menyeramkan."

Pertanyaan milik Kakashi tadi membuyarkan lamunannya. Dengan cepat Sakura menoleh ke arah Kakashi dan memerhatikan gurunya—_lagi_.

_Perak. _Ia menemukan warna perak.

_Warna perak yang perlahan mendekat,_

_Kain yang menyentuh bibirnya dengan lembut. _

"O-oi, kau kenapa? Wajahmu memerah." Kakashi menutup novelnya dan mulai bangkit berdiri serta melangkah mendekati Sakura. Khawatir atas perubahan rona wajah Sakura yang terbilang ganjil.

"Eh? Ah! Ja-jangan mendekat!" Sakura panik ketika mendapati Kakashi mendekatinya.

"Oi oi, kau demam?" Kakashi tidak menghiraukan larangan Sakura. Wajah memerah milik Sakura lebih mengkhawatirkan.

"Kubilang jangan mendekat! Kakashi-sensei mesum!"

"Ha?"

Kakashi terhenti sembari memasang wajah bingung melihat tingkah muridnya yang menurutnya terbilang sedang tak normal. Ia menggaruk kepalanya lalu memutuskan untuk duduk kembali dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya, membaca Icha Icha Tactics. Dikatai mesum oleh Sakura sanggup membuatnya menerka-nerka perubahan sikap sang murid. Padahal sejak tadi perempuan itu hanya diam membisu dan kemudian ia dikatai mesum?

Masih memerhatikan gerak-gerik Sakura di sela-sela aktivitasnya yang menurutnya semakin aneh, Kakashi yakin bahwa perempuan itu sedang gelisah. Sedetik kemudian, ada perasaan tak nyaman dalam benak Kakashi. Pria itu berpikir apakah Sakura teringat oleh Sasuke? Sekalipun saat ini dirinya sedang berada di dekat Sakura?

"Ka-Kakashi-sensei…"

"Hmm?"

"I-tu, kemarin, k-kau…" Ditutupnya novel itu, mata sayu Kakashi menangkap wajah muridnya yang semakin memerah. Perempuan itu tidak menatap matanya. "Ke-kemarin— Apa kau membersihkan darah di bi-bibirku?"

"Ha?" Kakashi sekali lagi dibuat bingung oleh kalimat tak jelas Sakura.

"Ma-maksudku, a-apa kemarin kau menyeka sesuatu? Se-seperti menyentuh bibirku dengan kain?" Jelas perempuan yang sedang terbata-bata itu. Kakashi membatu.

_Tepat sasaran!_

"O—oooh itu. Y-Ya. Ke-kemarin bibirmu luka kan? Ja-Jadi aku memutuskan untuk membersihkannya. Ha-Hahaha." Jawab Kakashi yang tak kalah terbatanya sembari melemparkan pandangan ke luar jendela.

Hening. Keduanya terdiam.

Dalam hati Kakashi merutuki ingatan Sakura yang terlalu tajam. Pria itu menerka-nerka mengapa sosok rapuh itu harus bertanya seperti itu sekarang?

"Ke-kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu, Sakura?" Tanya Kakashi lagi. Setidaknya Kakashi ingin tahu langsung dari sang murid yang mulai membuka topik ini.

Sedangkan, yang di lemparkan pertanyaan balik mengenai hal tersebut malah meremas jemarinya sendiri dan merasakan jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat. Mungkin, tema kali ini begitu—_salah_?

"Ti-tidak." Jawab Sakura sekenanya. Perempuan itu memutar bola matanya, takut memandang mata Kakashi yang begitu menyelidik.

"Hmm…" Kakashi kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. "Jangan-jangan kau berpikir aku menciummu ya?" Goda Kakashi sembari mendekati Sakura.

"A-apa?!" Sakura yang sejak tadi tak berani memandang wajah gurunya terkejut saat ia menangkap mata sayu sang guru telah berada tepat dihadapannya. "Se-sensei, kau mau apa?! K-kau dekat sekali. Ja-jangan bercanda!" Sakura berusaha menghindar namun Kakashi semakin lama semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Kali ini perempuan itu benar-benar merasakan wajahnya semakin memanas. "Kubilang kau terlalu dekaaat!"

"Uoooghhh!"

"Kyaaa! Sensei!"

Sakura shock ketika melihat guru yang tampaknya memiliki hobi telat itu meringis sembari memegangi perutnya karena baru saja mendapat pukulan sekuat tenaga. Masih dengan nafas tersengat, Kakashi berani bertaruh jika tenaga murid perempuannya itu _sangat_ sanggup untuk membunuh seseorang.

"Sa-Sakura, kupikir aku akan mati."

"I-itu salahmu yang sudah menggodaku!" Sakura membela dirinya sendiri.

Selang beberapa menit berjongkok sembari meringis karena sakit di perutnya, Kakashi kemudian bangkit dan memandangi wajah Sakura yang masih jelas tergambar kecemasan dan rasa bersalah disana.

"Ma-maaf." Tambah Sakura sembari menunduk.

Bagi Kakashi, sosok Sakura dihadapannya kini sangatlah menggemaskan. Pria dewasa itu tersenyum simpul sebelum akhirnya menyentuh kepala Sakura lembut. Tangan besarnya ia gerakkan dengan cepat dan membuat berantakan tiap helai surai lembut merah muda milik Sakura.

"Hei! Rambutku—"

Protes akan tindakan Kakashi yang mahkotanya berantakan—dan protes karena merasa Kakashi kembali memerlakukannya sebagai anak kecil—milik Sakura tiba-tiba saja terhenti. Perempuan itu membeku saat menangkap tatapan mata yang selalu memandangnya dengan begitu hangat dan lembut. Ia merasa dunianya seolah-olah tertarik masuk ke dalam bola mata teduh milik Kakashi saat ini.

Pria yang sempat menjadi ANBU tersebut perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya kembali. Tangan kanan yang tadi menjadi penyebab akan kekacauan mahkota Sakura telah ditempatkannya di pipi perempuan itu.

Sakura masih saja terpaku, tak kuasa melawan ataupun sekedar menggerakkan jari satu inchi pun. Ia merasakan warna perak yang membuat jantungnya berdebar kembali mendekatinya.

"Sakura!"

**DEG**

Kedua guru dan murid itu merasakan jantung mereka berdua seperti copot saat mendengar suara nyaring—dan suara pintu dibuka paksa—dari seorang perempuan yang mendadak menghancurkan atmosfir aneh disekitar mereka. Dengan cepat Kakashi segera menjauhkan wajahnya kembali saat mendengar langkah kaki mulai mendekati mereka.

"Sakuraaa! Kudengar kau tumbang! Kau baik-baik saja? Lho? Wajahmu merah sekali! Ah, pagi Kakashi-sensei." Perempuan itu berbicara dengan sangat cepat seperti tidak mengijinkan Sakura untuk menjawab.

"Yo" Jawab Kakashi dengan posenya seperti biasa—meskipun dalam hati ia ingin sekali memukul kepala murid didikan Sarutobi Asuma di depannya.

"Ino genduuuut! Kau cerewet sekali!"

Sakura mengepalkan tangan. Ia benar-benar merasa jantungnya seperti copot karena kedatangan—pada saat tak tepat—Ino tadi. Dalam hati, perempuan merah muda itu menerka-nerka kelanjutan apa yang akan terjadi jika saja Ino gendut itu tidak datang.

"Hei! Aku kan mengkhawatirkanmu! Ini aku bawakan bunga. Ah tapi sebelum itu, Sakura, wajahmu merah sekali lho." Ino masih saja berbicara dengan satu tarikan nafas. Tak menyadari aura membunuh yang terpancar dari kedua orang di dekatnya.

"Ahaha, Ino kau bersemangat sekali." Kakashi tertawa kecil. Seluruh perasaan kesalnya tadi telah berhasil ia kendalikan. "Nah, karena kau datang, aku akan keluar sebentar. Tolong temani Sakura sampai aku kembali ya, Ino." Pria itu melambaikan tangan dan segera membuka pintu.

"Baik, Sensei!" jawab Ino dengan bersemangat. Kemudian ia segera meletakkan bunga yang ia bawa ke dalam vas kaca di atas meja kecil.

"Ah, sebelum itu…" Kakashi menghentikan langkahnya, berbalik dan tersenyum ke arah Sakura. "Reaksimu tadi lucu sekali, Sakura." Tambahnya sebelum akhirnya pria Hatake itu benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan mereka berdua.

"Reaksi? Reaksi apa?" Tanya Ino penasaran. "E-Eh? Sakura?"

"GURU MESUM BODOOOH! SHAANNAAAROOO!"

"Tu— Sakuraaa!"

Tawa renyah Kakashi pecah saat ia mendengar teriakan Sakura yang terdengar sampai luar rumah sakit. Seketika tawanya terhenti saat mengingat kejadian tak terduga tepat sebelum Ino datang. Menghela nafas panjang, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari angin sebentar sembari mendinginkan kepalanya.

_Gawat._

* * *

><p>To be Continued<p>

A/N : IHIIIIY! Chapter 7 yang terlambat updateee! Mohon maaf yaaa ;A; Disini sinyal beneran JELEK! Sayah ga bisa buka internet (baru sekarang dan tampaknya besok ga bisa buka internet lagi) Orz . Nah, bagaimana dengan chapter 7 ini? Seperti biasa, KakaSaku masih mendominasi lhoo~ Untuk yang merasa main pair fic ini adalah KakaSaku, maap ya. Soalnya ini merupakan penjelas kenapa nanti Sakura bisa piiiiip :p

Yosh! Terima kasih buat yang sudah follow, favorite, sama review fic ini. Saya masih menunggu review kalian! Biar makin semangat gitu… Yeaaay! Sampai jumpa di chap 8!

Mari balas review-review yang sudah masuk :3

**L-Kira99, Chapter 6**

J : Iya, Sasukenya masih lama. Mohon bersabar ya. Yang enak, keluar terakhir(?) :P . Kalau soal mati, err… lihat nanti deh yaa :'D . Sweet ya? SYUKURLAH! 3 . Sai? Nanti muncul kok. Tapi entah kapan. :v

**Hanazono Yuri, Chapter 6**

J : Lanjut? PASTI! GaaSaku? Kapan-kapan ya

**QRen, Chapter 6 **

J : Haha… Diapa-apain XD . Ga kok. Kakashi-sensei baik, dia ga akan ngapa-ngapain Sakura. Haha.

**MybunnyHatakeKakashi, Chapter 6**

J : SUKA? SYUKURLAAAAH! 3 3 3 . Akhirnya? Nanti lihat saja ya… :P

**6934soraoi, Chapter 6 **

J : Hehe… Iya. Ini SasuSaku kok. Tapi aku punya alasan sendiri kenapa jadi kayak KakaSaku banget . Endingnya? Lihat nanti, ya :P

**Miss Hyuuga Hatake, Chapter 1,2,3,4,5,6**

J : Waah~ kau borong 3 . Makasih atas review tiap chaptermu! Makin semangat jadinya 3 . Kenapa nyesek baca chap 1? . Haha. Kelihatannya ini pair KakaSaku ya? Ini tetep SasuSaku kok. Maap ya kalau kecewa ;A; . Dan, soal ending chap 6, mungkin iya sebenarnya sensei nge-kissu neng Sakura~ hihihi


	8. Can't I?

Author : Yuta Uke

Chapter : 8 – Can't I?

Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt, Comfort

Disclaimer : All character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruSaku, KakaSaku, SasuSaku**  
><strong>  
>Warning : Unbetaed fic, Semi-Canon. Tulisan miring tebal adalah ingatan tokoh.<p>

douzo...

* * *

><p><em>Jika kepintaran tidak akan membawamu kembali,<em>

_Maka aku akan menjadi bodoh selamanya._

_Jika kebodohanku membuat dirinya tertawa,_

_Maka aku akan menjadi bodoh selamanya._

* * *

><p><strong>DRAK DRAK<strong>

Keheningan pagi di hutan belantara terpecahkan oleh suara langkah kaki milik seorang pemuda yang begitu lihai melompati pohon demi pohon yang menjadi rute pulangnya. Mata biru miliknya begitu lekat memandang lurus ke depan. Misi yang telah ia jalani selama hampir 1 minggu di Suna kemarin ternyata memang tak membuahkan hasil manis.

Sebuah kenyataan bahwa Kazekage memanggilnya karena beberapa minggu lalu Suna mendapatkan kabar jika Sasuke sedang berada di sekitar sana sajalah yang menjadi satu-satunya buah pahit yang harus ditelannya.

Pria dari klan Uzumaki itu mengigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menahan rasa kesal serta kecewanya. Semuanya selalu seperti ini! Segalanya selalu saja sulit diraih dan bahkan menjadi fana untuknya. Pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang telah dianggapnya sebagai bagian dari keluarganya itu tak pernah dapat diraihnya.

_Mengapa Sasuke terlalu sulit untuk di mengerti? _

_Mengapa Sasuke selalu saja menjauh?_

"Sasuke… Kau dimana?"

Menutup matanya, pria oranye itu mengingat bayang-bayang masa lalu yang masih setia menemaninya hingga detik ini.

_Saat Kakashi mengikatnya di batang pohon karena ingin mencuri bekal makan siang, Sasuke dan Sakura lah yang menyuapinya—sekalipun saat itu Kakashi melarang kedua rekannya untuk memberi dirinya makan,_

_Saat Sasuke menantangnya bertarung di atap rumah sakit dan Sakura menghambur ke hadapan keduanya. Beruntunglah mereka karena Kakashi segera datang menghentikan pertarungan tersebut sehingga Sakura terselamatkan,_

_Saat Sakura menangis pilu di hadapannya dan meminta dirinya membawa Sasuke kembali. Dengan tesenyum lebar ia berjanji seumur hidup pada Sakura bahwa ia akan membawa sang Uchiha kembali, _

_Saat dirinya dan 5 teman geninnya melakukan misi untuk membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha,_

_Saat Sasuke dan dirinya bertarung di lembah pertarungan akhir sebelum akhirnya misi serta janjinya tersebut gagal,_

_Saat sekali lagi ia dan Sakura bertemu dengan Sasuke. Namun, Sasuke kembali menjauh,_

_Saat ia menyelamatkan Sakura dari Sasuke yang berniat membunuh perempuan berambut merah muda itu,_

_Saat Sasuke kembali pada tim 7 dan mereka bertarung bersama dalam perang shinobi ke-4,_

_Saat Sasuke mengatakan bahwa Sakura serta Kakashi tidak berguna dan hanyalah seorang pengganggu baginya dan Naruto saat melawan Madara,_

_Saat ia, Sasuke, Sakura dan Kakashi berhasil mengalahkan musuh dan menyelamatkan dunia shinobi,_

_Saat sekali lagi Sasuke mengatakan akan pergi, pergi meninggalkan tim 7 untuk yang kesekian kalinya._

Semua kenangan-kenangan masa lalu yang menyakitkan itu terus terputar rapi dalam kepalanya. Meninggalkan goresan-goresan tak kasat mata yang perihnya begitu menyakitkan.

_Mengapa Sasuke tidak kembali saja ke Konoha? _

_Mengapa Sasuke tidak mengetahui perasaannya dan Sakura yang selalu mengharapkan dirinya untuk pulang? _

_Mengapa Sakura selalu memandang Sasuke dengan mata penuh kasih sayang? _

_Mengapa Sasuke tidak melihat mata Sakura yang selalu memandangnya dengan penuh kasih sayang? _

_Mengapa perempuan yang ia cintai itu begitu mencintai Sasuke yang notabene adalah seseorang yang selalu membuatnya terluka berkali-kali?_

Lagi.

Seluruh pertanyaan monoton itu kembali berputar. Berbagai macam pertanyaan yang sampai kapanpun jawabannya akan sulit sekali untuk ia temukan.

Membuka matanya kembali, sosok merah muda yang rapuh itu kembali muncul dalam ingatannya. Ia ingin cepat bertemu dengan perempuan musim seminya. Bagaimanapun, ia harus bertemu dengan perempuan itu dan membuatnya tersenyum kembali.

_Apakah selama ia pergi Kakashi-sensei menepati janjinya?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Pagi, Sakura."

Perempuan bernama Sakura yang tengah terduduk dalam diamnya di atas kasur rumah sakit seketika melonjak kaget saat suara berat khas pria mendadak menyapa dirinya. Pria tersebut datang dengan senyum di balik maskernya serta pose _khas_nya.

Kristal bulat berwarna hijau yang telah mendapatkan cahayanya kembali diarahkannya pada sosok tinggi itu singkat sebelum ia kembali membuang muka.

"Hmmmph!"

"Eeeeeeh?" Kakashi terkejut ketika murid perempuannya itu membuang muka sembari menggembungkan pipi tanda kesal. "Kau masih marah karena kejadian kemarin?"

"Huh." Sakura tidak menjawab.

Perempuan itu malah melemparkan pandangan keluar jendela. Jika boleh jujur, sebenarnya ia sudah tidak marah pada gurunya yang notabene adalah pria yang selalu menenangkan dirinya—sekalipun kemarin pria itu sukses membuat hatinya tidak tenang.

"Sa-Sakura…" Kakashi memasang wajah memelasnya saat dilihatnya Sakura masih saja membuang muka. "Haah— Baiklah."

Kakashi akhirnya menyerah. Jika murid perempuannya sudah mengacuhkannya, maka yang terbaik adalah mendiamkannya saja. Pria itu menghela nafas dan kembali pada rutinitasnya kemarin—menemani Sakura di sofa sembari membaca novel kesukaannya.

Pelaku yang mengacuhkan Kakashi mulai melirik diam-diam setelah ia mendengarkan suara langkah kaki yang perlahan menjauh. Rasanya ia ingin sekali tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melihat mimik memelas milik Kakashi tadi. Sakura yakin, seandainya pria itu tidak memakai masker, pasti mimik memelas sang guru sangatlah sempurna!

Hanya dalam hitungan menit saja, aura di sekitar ruangan kamar itu begitu tidak mengenakkan. Begitu hening dan hanya suara detik jam dinding saja yang terdengar. Hal itu membuat Sakura sesak. Keheningan seperti inilah yang ia tak suka. Karena ia paham benar bahwa dirinya akan kembali tenggelam dalam pemikiran-pemikiran negatif yang akan sukses membuatnya terpuruk.

Meremas jemarinya sendiri, ia semakin gelisah dan tanpa hitungan detik, ia pun memutuskan untuk bangkit. Kakashi—dengan mata sayu yang senantiasa awas itu—segera bersiap untuk mengikuti gerakan sang murid.

"Aku hanya ingin ke toilet, Sensei. Kau mau mengikutiku bahkan sampai ke toilet juga?"

"Iya." Kakashi menjawab mantap sebelum akhirnya ia berteriak, "Tidak-tidak! Aku hanya bercanda!" dengan panik saat dilihatnya Sakura mengepalkan tangan untuk meninjunya kembali.

"Haah—"

Tingkah bodoh milik Kakashi membuat kepala Sakura terasa sakit. Perempuan itu menghela nafas sejenak dan berjalan ringan menuju meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Bunga? Ke toilet?" Tanya Kakashi heran saat melihat muridnya membawa bunga yang diberikan Ino kemarin.

"Untuk ku ganti airnya. Sekalian." Jawab Sakura singkat.

"Biar saja aku yang menggantinya nanti." Cegah Kakashi sembari menyentuh pundak Sakura. Merasakan tangan Kakashi menyentuh pundaknya, perempuan itu segera memberikan tatapan tajam pada sang pemilik tangan—yang tentunya ia lakukan untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. Kakashi dengan cepat melepaskan tangannya. "Kau menyeramkan, Sakura…" Keluhnya.

"Sudahlah, Kakashi-sensei duduk saja." Sakura mengayun-ayunkan tangannya seperti orang yang sedang mengusir sesuatu. Dalam hati ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak tertawa karena ekspresi lucu gurunya.

"Baik-baik."

Kakashi akhirnya menurut—atau lebih tepatnya mengalah. Di dudukkannya kembali dirinya di atas sofa dan ia mulai membaca lagi sembari sesekali melirik ke arah toilet. Saat itu sebuah perasaan bersalah sedikit menyelimuti hatinya.

Apa memang bercandanya kemarin kelewatan? Tapi kan Kakashi hanya bercanda. Jika candaannya itu membuat Sakura marah besar seperti ini, bagaimana jika ia mengatakan kenyataan di malam itu? Bisa-bisa Sakura benar-benar meninjunya dengan kekuatan penuh, mematahkan beberapa tulang serta menghancurkan organ dalam tubuhnya. Kakashi segera bergidik ngeri saat membayangkan hal itu.

Tak lama kemudian, sosok merah muda yang telah terlihat sedikit lebih sehat itu membuka pintu toilet sembari membawa vas bunga berisikan air yang baru saja ia ganti. Sekilas, kristal bulat abu dan hijau itu bertemu pandang. Namun, sang perempuan cepat-cepat membuang muka. Sikapnya ini sungguh merajuk.

Setelah meletakan vas itu ke tempat semula, Sakura kembali duduk di atas kasurnya, tenggelam dalam lamunan panjangnya.

"Eh?" Kakashi melihat Sakura—yang tadi masih mematung—tiba-tiba saja kembali turun dari tempat tidur dan duduk disampingnya. "Ke-kenapa kau duduk disini?"

"Aku bosan duduk disana." Jawab Sakura sembari menunjuk ke arah ranjang putih milik rumah sakit itu.

"Tapi apa jadinya seorang pasien memilih duduk di sofa dan meninggalkan ranjangnya?"

"Diamlah, Sensei. Aku ingin disini." Sakura memajukan bibirnya kesal. Ia merutuki kecerewetan gurunya hari ini. "Dekat dengan seseorang lebih menenangkan." Tambahnya lagi dengan volume yang lebih pelan, berharap sang pria tak mendengar kalimat terakhirnya.

Harapan Sakura agar sang guru tidak mendengar jawaban itu tak terkabul. Telinga tajam milik Kakashi tentu dapat mendengar kalimat tersebut. Kemudian, dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya, pria berumur 36 tahun itu menyentuh kepala Sakura dan mengelusnya dengan lembut.

Perempuan yang lebih muda 14 tahun itu tidak melawan saat merasakan tangan hangat milik Kakashi membelai atas kepalanya dengan lembut. Sekali lagi sang guru sukses membuat hatinya diselimuti perasaan tenang.

_Perasaan yang akan selalu di dapatnya dari Kakashi._

Selang beberapa detik kemudian, kelopak mata milik putri tunggal Mebuki dan Kizashi itu terasa memberat. Tanpa perempuan itu sadari, perlahan-lahan matanya mulai menutup. Seketika Sakura telah tertidur lelap disamping Kakashi.

Kakashi menghentikan gerakan tangannya saat menyadari pipi Sakura bersandar di bahunya—perempuan itu tertidur dengan wajah tenang. Menutup novelnya, pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit-langit kamar. Ada suatu perasaan menggelitik di dalam hatinya.

Sebuah perasaan bahagia dan ketenangan dirasakannya. Hatinya yang sering sekali terjerat dalam labirin masa lalu terasa sangat nyaman, sampai-sampai ia sendiri tak menyadari bahwa matanya ikut tertutup perlahan.

XXXX

"Mmm?"

Sebuah erangan kecil mengiri pergerakan lambat kelopak mata seorang pria yang terpaksa terbuka. Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, pria itu menyadari bahwa dirinya tanpa sengaja tertidur selama 30 menit. Mata yang masih enggan terbuka itu kemudian menangkap sosok merah muda disampingnya.

Sekali lagi senyuman tipis menghiasi bibir yang tertutup masker itu. Kakashi dengan hati-hati mengelus kepala perempuan itu dengan lembut, berusaha agar tak mengusik Sakura yang masih terlelap. Di perhatikannya wajah itu dengan seksama. Bulu mata sang murid begitu lentik, wajah manisnya pun sangatlah tenang. Mungkinkah karena kini ia tertidur di samping Kakashi?

Tersadar bahwa ia terlalu lama menatap wajah Sakura, Kakashi kemudian melemparkan tatapannya ke langit-langit kamar serba putih itu lagi. Setelah warna merah muda, kini warna oranye mulai terlihat menghiasi ruangan. Pria itu termenung, tidur selama 30 menit membuat kesadarannya masih belum terkumpul sepenuhnya.

_1 menit,_

_2 menit,_

_3 menit._

Mata Kakashi kemudian melebar. _Oranye?_ Sejak kapan di kamar ini terdapat warna oranye? Sebuah warna oranye yang ia tangkap saat mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit-langit kamar tadi.

"Kakashi-sensei…"

Kakashi terkejut bukan main saat melihat Naruto telah berada dihadapannya—dan tentu saja Sakura yang tertidur dibahunya. Murid laki-lakinya itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Naruto?!" Pekik Kakashi.

"Sssst!"

Naruto menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibir, mengisyaratkan agar Kakashi tidak berisik sembari menunjuk-nunjuk Sakura yang masih tertidur. Mengerti maksud Naruto, Kakashi mengangguk kecil. Kemudian pria dewasa itu sekali lagi menangkap tatapan mata Naruto yang masih saja sulit untuk dijelaskan.

"Tu— Naruto, i-ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!" Kakashi kemudian berusaha menjelaskan kejadian—Sakura tertidur di sampingnya—kepada Naruto dengan suara pelan.

"Ayo keluar dulu."

Naruto menunjuk pintu dan kemudian melangkah keluar kamar. Kakashi dengan hati-hati membopong Sakura dan menidurkannya di atas tempat tidur sebelum akhirnya menyusul Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei, aku tak menyangka kau akan melakukan hal itu." Di koridor rumah sakit, Naruto masih saja memberikan gurunya tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan. "Ternyata kau—"

"O-oi, tunggu, Naruto! Jangan salah paham!" Kakashi dengan cepat memotong kata-kata Naruto dengan _panik._ "Sakura hanya ingin duduk di samping seseorang dan ternyata ia ketiduran!" Jelasnya.

Tanpa berusaha mendengar penjelasan dari Kakashi, pemuda Uzumaki itu masih saja menatap pria bersurai perak itu dengan lekat dimana tatapan miliknya semakin membuat sang _jounin elite_ terpojok.

"Na-Naruto!" Keluh Kakashi yang telah frustasi.

"Hmph! Ahahahahaha!" Kepanikan Kakashi tadi tergantikan dengan wajah bingungnya saat sang murid tiba-tiba saja terbahak-bahak. "Kakashi-sensei, wajahmu! Ahahaha! Ternyata kau bisa sepanik itu. Ahahahahaha!"

Naruto tertawa dengan sangat keras sembari memegangi perutnya yang sakit. Lelaki berambut kuning itu menertawakan reaksi gurunya yang menurutnya amatlah sangat lucu. Bagaimana tidak, ekspresi panik Kakashi adalah salah satu hal langka yang belum tentu dapat ia nikmati esok hari.

"Tidak lucu, Naruto!" Tambah Kakashi sembari meninggikan nada bicaranya. Jelas pria itu kesal. Ia dipermainkan oleh muridnya sendiri!

"Maaf, maaf. Tapi memang sih tadi aku kaget. Sesampainya di desa, aku bertemu Ino dan ia mengatakan bahwa Sakura sedang dirawat di rumah sakit. Karena cemas aku segera berlari kesini. Tapi yang ku dapat adalah wajah pulas kalian." Jelas Naruto—masih sembari menahan tawa. "Untung saja yang melihat kejadian itu hanya aku, jika orang lain mungkin kau sudah digosipkan macam-macam, Sensei."

Kakashi menghela nafas panjang. Ia masih merasa kesal karena Naruto berhasil membuatnya dirinya panik tadi.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan misimu?" Tanya Kakashi, mengubah topik pembicaraan.

Naruto—yang tadi masih berusaha menahan tawa—menatap wajah Kakashi dengan serius. "Nihil." Jawabnya singkat. "Memang sepertinya Sasuke sempat berada di dekat Suna, namun saat kami selidiki lagi, semuanya nihil." Lanjut pemuda yang bercita-cita menjadi Hokage tersebut.

"Begitukah…"

Tanpa menunjukkan reaksi berlebih—karena sebenarnya Kakashi sudah sedikit menduga bahwa Sasuke tidak akan semudah itu ditemukan—ia menghela nafas kecil. Kemudian kedua orang disana segera tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Kakashi-sensei…"

"Hm?"

"Mengapa Sakura dirawat di rumah sakit?" Kini giliran Naruto yang bertanya. "Apa ia sakit?"

Kakashi terdiam sesaat. Menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus mengatakan rinciannya secara menyeluruh kepada murid laki-lakinya itu.

"Sakura lembur dan berkerja selama 3 hari berturut-turut tanpa tidur. Lalu ia tumbang." Akhirnya Kakashi menjawab tanpa menjelaskannya secara rinci—tentang Sakura yang bertindak diluar kendali dan pergi keluar desa.

"Mengapa tak kau cegah?"

"Maaf, Naruto. Saat itu aku tiba-tiba saja mendapat misi selama 5 hari. Sudah ku usahakan untuk menyelesaikan misi itu secepatnya dan menepati janjiku lagi padamu, namun tetap saja memakan waktu 3 hari. Saat aku kembali, Sakura sudah berada di rumah sakit."

Menjelaskan melalui jawaban yang menurut Kakashi terbaik, pria itu sadar benar bahwa ada sedikit nada penekanan yang menyalahkan dirinya di dalam kalimat dan nada bicara milik Naruto tadi. Kakashi sepertinya sudah dapat memaklumi bahwa pahlawan desa Konoha itu akan melakukan hal tersebut padanya.

"Ternyata, Sakura masih saja…." Gumam Naruto pelan. "Terima kasih karena telah berusaha menepati janjimu padaku, Sensei."

"Tidak-tidak." Kakashi menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. "Sebenarnya sih, mungkin, jika tidak ada janji itu sekalipun, aku akan tetap berusaha untuk selalu berada di dekatnya." Tambah Kakashi sembari menyipitkan matanya, tersenyum.

Naruto yang mendengar kata-kata Kakashi tadi kembali menatap Kakashi dengan lekat saat indra pendengarannya seperti menangkap sebuah kode tersembunyi dibalik kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan guru hobi telat di hadapannya tadi. Namun, tak berusaha mengambil pusing, Naruto tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Sensei."

Kakashi yang mendengar ucapan terima kasih dari murid lelakinya itu tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, kebetulan kau sudah pulang, aku titip Sakura sebentar. Ada yang harus ku kerjakan."

Tanpa mendengar persetujuan Naruto, kepulan asap putih telah mengiringi kepergian Kakashi yang begitu kilat. Sang pemuda oranye hanya dapat menghela nafas dan kembali masuk ke dalam kamar sahabat merah mudanya.

Sepasang mata beriris biru muda yang cerah menatap nanar ke arah perempuan yang kini sosoknya begitu rapuh. Ditatapnya dengan lekat wajah putih dengan semburat merah dipipi. Tidur sang perempuan begitu damai.

"Ka..kashi-sen..sei?"

Bibir tipis milik perempuan yang kini tengah tertidur itu bergerak pelan, ia mengigau dalam tidurnya, memanggil nama seorang pria yang sejak kemarin selalu berada disisinya. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, kesadarannya kembali menariknya ke dalam dunia nyata. Matanya terbuka perlahan.

_Putih._

Membangunkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan, perempuan itu berusaha mengumpulkan kembali nyawanya yang entah melayang kemana. Otaknya mencoba merespon kejadian terakhir sebelum ia tertidur.

_Lho? Ini di atas kasur?_

Perempuan yang terbalut kulit seputih susu itu ingat jika seharusnya ia tertidur di bahu gurunya. Sambil mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, ia menyentuh pipi sebelah kirinya yang masih hangat. Kehangatan yang ia yakini berasal dari tempatnya bersandar tadi. Rasanya tubuhnya benar-benar ringan. Tidak dipungkiri bahwa perempuan itu sudah lama tidak tidur setenang tadi.

_Apakah karena ia tertidur disamping gurunya?_

"Sakura-chan… mengapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri?"

Sakura menoleh ke sebelah kiri dan mendapati sahabatnya sedang duduk memandangnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Ahaha, tidak, Naruto." Jawabnya sembari tertawa kecil.

.

.

.

"NARUTO?!" Pekik Sakura setelah akhirnya tersadar sepenuhnya. "K-Kau… sejak kapan kau?" Perempuan itu memundurkan tubuhnya dan menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto.

"Hmm… sejak kau mengingau dan menyebut nama Kakashi-sensei." Jelas Naruto cuek.

Mendengar jawaban tersebut tentu membuat kristal hijau milik Sakura membulat dan tanpa diminta, wajahnya seketika memanas.

_Mengingau? Menyebut nama Kakashi-sensei?_

Sadar ditatap dengan lekat oleh Naruto, Sakura segera mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada pahlawan Konoha yang baru saja menyelesaikan misinya.

"A-apa?" Tanya sang ninja medis.

"Tidak. Hanya saja, reaksi bangun tidurmu dan Kakashi-sensei sama." Kemudian Naruto tertawa. Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau harus lihat ekspresi panik Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan. Bagaimana ia melamun dan akhirnya menyadari keberadaanku di hadapannya, kemudian dengan cepat ia mencoba menjelaskan mengapa kau tertidur dibahunya. Wajah panik miliknya benar-benar oke!" Tambah Naruto panjang lebar.

Sakura terdiam sesaat. Ternyata memang benar bahwa dirinya tertidur disamping Kakashi!

_Tapi, Kakashi juga tertidur disampingnya? _

"Sakura-chan?"

"Ah— eh— ahaha. A-aku juga ingin lihat wajah panik Ka-Kakashi-sensei." Sakura berusaha tertawa disela keterbataannya.

"Benar, kan? Sayang sekali kau masih tertidur tadi."

Sakura dan Naruto akhirnya tertawa. Sebenarnya, pemilik mahkota merah muda itu tidak sepenuhnya tertawa. Tentu karena kesadarannya belum terkumpul, ia harus sedikit mencerna apa yang membuat Naruto tertawa seperti itu.

Mengatupkan kedua bibirnya kembali, kristal hijau milik Sakura dengan lihat menyapu sudut ruangan yang tentunya ia lakukan untuk mencari sosok yang sejak kemarin menemaninya.

"Mana Kakashi-sensei?"

"Tadi ia bilang mau pergi sebentar. Mungkin dipanggil Tsunade bacchan?" Naruto pun menjawab dengan tidak yakin—sembari menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal.

"Hee.. Begitu.." Jawab Sakura seadanya.

Saat ini, mengetahui bahwa Kakashi tak berada di dekatnya membuat perempuan itu merasakan perasaan hampa di hatinya. Ditatapnya dengan lekat sofa yang 40 menit lalu menjadi _kasur_nya dan Kakashi.

_Perasaan apa ini?_

Tenggelam dalam lamunannya membuat Sakura tak sadar akan tatapan _menyelidik_ Naruto yang sangat menusuk. Pria berkulit coklat itu seolah mengetahui sesuatu yang tak terlalu ia yakini. Kemudian, tiba-tiba saja otak yang tidak pernah dibanggakan sang pemuda merespon suatu pertanyaan.

"Jangan-jangan Sakura-chan lebih ingin Kakashi-sensei yang berada disini dibandingkan aku?"

"Eeeeeh?" Sakura terkejut bukan main mendengar pertanyaan _yang tidak-tidak milik_ Naruto. "Ke-kenapa juga aku harus mengharapkan se-sensei disini? Ka-Kau salah paham, Naruto!" Sakura panik.

_Tunggu. _

_Panik?_

"Hmm…" Masih memerhatikan gerak-gerik Sakura yang menurutnya _aneh_, Naruto sibuk ber—hmm—panjang. Kemudian ia menghela nafas dan membelokkan topik. "Lalu Sakura-chan, ku dengar dari Kakashi-sensei tadi kalau kau tumbang karena memaksakan diri untuk bekerja tanpa tidur selama 3 hari berturut-turut?"

"Ahahaha…" Sakura tidak berani menjawab _ya _dan hanya dapat tertawa saja.

"Tadinya aku sempat sedikit marah pada Kakashi-sensei karena tidak mencegahmu." Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. Sepertinya pemuda itu memang benar kesal. "Tapi, apa boleh buat. Ia sedang pergi misi dan saat kembali kau sudah berada di rumah sakit." Tambah Naruto sembari menghela nafas panjang.

_Kakashi sedang pergi misi dan saat kembali, Sakura sudah berada di rumah sakit? _

Sakura terdiam. Berusaha mencerna kalimat Naruto yang membuatnya bingung tadi. Apakah mungkin Kakashi sengaja tidak menceritakan hal detail pada Naruto karena tidak ingin membuat Naruto khawatir?

Seketika sudut bibir merah muda milik sang perempuan musim semi itu membentuk suatu simpul tipis. Sakura tersenyum kecil. Hatinya kali ini benar-benar begitu hangat. Kenyataan bahwa Kakashi melindungi kebenaran mengapa dirinya tumbang yang notabene menjaga perasaan Naruto sanggup membuat Sakura begitu bersyukur.

Kakashi begitu mengerti dirinya, selalu menjaganya. Hal tersebut adalah hal mutlak yang sampai detik ini dirasakannya.

_Terima kasih, Sensei._

"Maaf ya, Naruto."

"Eh? Kenapa Sakura-chan meminta maaf?"

"Entahlah.. rasanya aku ingin meminta maaf saja."

Naruto melihat lagi senyuman tipis Sakura. Kali ini senyuman itu bukanlah senyuman pahit. Tanpa aba-aba, Naruto mengelus lembut mahkota merah muda Sakura.

XXXX

Warna cerah langit yang begitu biru tadi perlahan berganti dengan warna oranye yang begitu cantik. Namun sayangnya, warna oranye itu harus memudar dan tergantikan oleh pekat dan kelamnya warna hitam malam hari.

Naruto melirik jam dinding berwarna perak di dalam kamar rawat Sakura.

_Pukul 10 malam._

Pemuda itu kemudian melemparkan pandangannya kembali keluar jendela.

_Hitam. _

_Kelam. _

Jemari panjang miliknya ia tautkan satu dengan yang lain. Matanya ia pejamkan sejenak. Menikmati keheningan malam. Sesekali ia membenarkan posisi berdirinya untuk merilekskan tubuh, mencoba meringankan beban yang entah sejak kapan sudah menemani dirinya.

Langit begitu kelam, malam sudah semakin larut. Ia perlahan membuka matanya kembali. Ditatapnya pemandangan indah suguhan Tuhan disana. Langit malam bertaburkan benda langit yang berkelap-kelip serta bola raksasa berwarna perak berbentuk bulat tak sempurna tersajikan malam ini.

Cahaya redup milik sang bola perak malam ini seolah tak sanggup untuk menyelimuti desa yang amat dicintai sang pemuda _jinchuuriki. _Desa yang menjadi saksi bisu _ikatan _miliknya dan pemuda Uchiha yang tak pernah dapat ia raih. Pemuda yang sepertinya sampai akhirpun tak akan pernah ia sambut dengan ucapan _'selamat datang kembali'. _

_Sasuke…_

"Sasu.. ke… kun…"

Dengan cepat Naruto menoleh ketika indra pendengarannya menangkap sebuah suara lemah milik perempuan yang kini telah kembali tertidur. Sekali lagi hatinya seperti tergores tipis saat mendengar suara milik perempuan itu menyebut nama Sasuke dengan begitu lirih dalam tidurnya.

Naruto berjalan mendekati Sakura, duduk disampingnya dan menyeka peluh yang mulai mengalir pelan membasahi dahi Sakura. Wajah perempuan itu tampak tidak tenang dalam tidurnya. Ia berkali-kali memanggil nama pemuda yang kini entah keberadaannya dimana.

_Sakura…_

Naruto mengigit bibir bawahnya saat melihat kristal kesedihan Sakura terjatuh dari matanya. _Sakura menangis lagi. Sasuke membuatnya menangis lagi. _Naruto mengerti akan siklus yang terus berputar didepan matanya itu, ia pun mengerti bahwa Sakura tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan sosok Sasuke yang bahkan telah ada sejak mereka belum menjadi genin dulu.

_Kumohon…_

Dengan lembut dan perlahan, tangan besar Naruto menggenggam erat jemari rapuh milik Sakura. Jemari yang selalu mencoba menggapai seseorang yang begitu jauh. Memererat genggaman tangannya, Naruto mencoba menenangkan kegelisahan Sakura dengan memanggil nama perempuan rapuh itu berkali-kali.

_Lihatlah aku…_

Wajah Sakura kini sudah tampak lebih tenang, ninja medis itu sepertinya telah melewati mimpi buruknya. Mimpi buruk yang sampai kapanpun akan selalu hadir ditiap tidurnya. Rona merah pada bibir mungilnya yang sempat menghilang kini perlahan-lahan mulai menampakkan wujudnya kembali. Nafas yang tadi tidak beraturan kini mulai tersusun sesuai runtutan.

Naruto yang melihat Sakura mulai membaik memancarkan kelegaan. Pemuda itu menghela nafas kecil dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Senyuman kecil tersungging dibibirnya.

_Aku akan selalu ada untukmu…_

Pemuda yang kini tengah terbalut oranye itu dengan langkah kecil berjalan mendekati sofa. Merebahkan tubuhnya disana sembari menumpu kepala dengan kedua tangannya, wajah tenang milik Sakura yang ia lihat siang tadi kembali terlintas dibenaknya. Betapa nyaman tidur Sakura. Pipi putih milik perempuan itu tersandar di bahu kokoh sang pria, dahinya tidak berkerut, tidak ada peluh yang menghiasi wajah tidurnya, rona merah pun dengan setia membalut bibir tipisnya. Perempuan itu mendapatkan ketentraman dalam tidurnya.

"Kakashi… sen… sei…"

**DEG**

Naruto kali ini menangkap jelas suara Sakura yang menyebutkan nama seorang pria. Bukan pria yang tadi baru saja membuat suaranya parau, namun, pria yang membuat suaranya menjadi lebih lembut, lebih tenang. Ketenangan yang sama seperti saat perempuan itu tertidur tadi siang.

_Apakah selamanya aku tidak dapat berada dihatimu, Sakura?_

To be Continued

A/N : IHIIIIY! Chapter 8 yang agak terlambat updateee! Disini sengaja sayah sisipkan NaruSaku sedikit. Habisnya sayah sangat menghormati perasaan Naruto ke Sakura sih ;A; . Mereka berdua itu udah kayak saudara banget :'D . Btw, gimana? Apa kalian suka? Untuk yang masih nunggu Sasuke, sabar yaa... :'3 . Btw, sayah udah kembali dari KKN yang berarti, sayah bisa update tepat waktu lagi! YEAY!

Yosh! Terima kasih buat yang sudah follow, favorite, sama review fic ini. Saya masih menunggu review kalian! Biar makin semangat gitu… Yeaaay! Sampai jumpa di chap 9!

Mari balas review-review yang sudah masuk :3

**Hanazono Yuri, Chapter 7**

J : Sasuke? Sabar yaa :'D

**Kumada Chiyu, Chapter 7**

J : Gemesin? Iyakah? Syukurlaaah ;/;

Sakura? Mati? Tunggu chap terakhir aja, ya :3 :plaak:

**Miss Hyuuga Hatake, Chapter 7**

J : haha. Aku yg nulis juga sih sebenernya nyesek :'D

Ga. Tetep SasuSaku :') . Sebenernya KakaSaku ga sedikit lho~ intinya, Kakashi akan jadi orang penting juga untuk Sakura :DDD . Jadi, KakaSakunya juga akan banyaaak :v

Iyakah? Syukurlah mereka romantis. /A/

Okai! Ditunggu reviewnya lagi :3

**Guest, Chapter 7**

J : SIAP! :DD

**SpindleTree, Chapter 7**

J : Hollaa~ Kamu pecinta KakaSaku juga? :3

Terima kasih :D . Iya, ini SasuSaku. Haha. Tenang, KakaSaku banyak kok :P

**Hikaru Sora 14, Chapter 7**

J : Aaarrgghh! Terima kasih pujiannya. XD

Eh? Kenapa jadi dominan dukung KakaSaku? Haha. Karena manis aja? Atau ada faktor lain? :P

Hehe. Iya, endingnya SasuSaku :'3

Oh! Boleh-boleh. Aku memang ada keinginan untuk buat yang pure KakaSaku, tapi baru rencana. Semoga bisa ku buat secepatnya :DD

Okai! Ditunggu reviewnya lagi.


	9. Sayonara Memories

Author : Yuta Uke

Chapter : 9 – Sayonara Memories

Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt, Comfort

Disclaimer : All character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruSaku, KakaSaku, SasuSaku **  
><strong>  
>Warning : Unbetaed fic, Semi-Canon. Tulisan miring tebal adalah ingatan tokoh.<p>

douzo...

* * *

><p><em>Pejamkan matamu,<em>

_Selamat tinggal air mata._

_Pejamkan matamu,_

_Selamat tinggal kenangan._

* * *

><p>Semilir angin pagi berhembus masuk menggelitik ujung kain berwarna putih yang membentang melindungi jendela kaca dengan lembut. Sayup-sayup terdengar nyanyian riang burung-burung menyambut kilaunya mentari pagi yang seolah menyambut kepulangan sesosok perempuan merah muda.<p>

Hari telah berganti, sosok yang 2 hari lalu terbaring lemah telah kembali melangkahkan kakinya ringan menelusuri koridor bercat putih menuju sebuah ruangan sunyi yang telah ditinggalkannya. Tentu, perempuan itu memutuskan untuk kembali bekerja _hari ini_ juga.

Memutar knop pintu kayu bercat putih, ia tersenyum tipis. Ruangan yang menurutnya 'tak sehat' itu semakin memancarkan aura yang tak dapat dilukiskan dengan kata-kata. Tampaknya, ditinggalkan selama beberapa hari sanggup membuat ruangan yang selalu ia gunakan untuk menghabiskan waktu tenggelam dalam kesibukan hari demi hari itu semakin menyedihkan.

Perempuan itu menghela nafasnya sejenak, kemudian ia kembali menutup pintu dan segera menghidupkan lampu. Sungguh, kesunyian dalam ruangan ini tampaknya sanggup membuat hatinya sedikit tergores lagi. Selalu dikelilingi oleh para orang-orang penting dalam hidupnya selama 2 hari kemarin tampaknya membuat dirinya sendiri sedikit membenci kesendirian.

Menggelengkan kepalanya—berusaha menepis pikiran-pikiran negatif—, perempuan itu segera melangkah menuju jendela dan menggeser bingkai yang tak terlalu besar itu agar angin pagi yang begitu segar setidaknya dapat membuat perasaannya menjadi lebih ringan.

"_**Sakura, hari ini kau sudah boleh keluar rumah sakit dan mulai bekerja kembali. Namun, mengingat kondisimu baru saja pulih, jangan paksakan diri untuk berkerja seperti 2 hari lalu."**_

"_**Baik, Tsunade-sama. Aku mengerti."**_

"_**Sakura-chan, jika kau kembali memaksakan diri, aku akan memarahimu!"**_

"_**Memangnya kau siapaku, Naruto?!"**_

"_**Hiiii… Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan menyeramkan! Padahal ia baru pulih!"**_

"_**Sakura."**_

"_**Ya, Kakashi-sensei?"**_

"_**Jangan paksakan dirimu lagi."**_

Tanpa perempuan itu inginkan maupun diperintahkan, memori-memori percakapan tadi pagi kembali terurai.

Masih segar dalam ingatannya akan wajah serius sang Hokage ke-5 yang mengingatkannya agar tidak memaksakan diri—yang tentunya juga diiringi dengan nada ketus.

Lalu, wajah tersenyum Naruto saat pemuda itu mengatakan bahwa ia akan memarahi Sakura jika perempuan itu memaksakan diri lagi, serta senyuman tersebut yang pudar dan tergantikan oleh wajah pucatnya saat pemuda itu menyembunyikan dirinya di belakang Kakashi ketika Sakura memberikan tatapan sangarnya.

Dan tentu yang terakhir adalah tatapan mata milik sang guru yang mendadak serius dan selingian kata-kata _jangan paksakan dirimu lagi_ dari Kakashi. Namun, setelahnya tatapan mata serius itu melembut dan guru berumur 36 tahun itu tersenyum padanya.

Tanpa sadar, perempuan musim semi itu menaikkan kedua sudut bibirnya, membentuk sebuah simpul kecil. Jemari yang sempat dibentangkannya untuk meraih sesuatu yang fana diarahkannya pada dadanya dengan perlahan.

_Hangat_.

**Tok Tok**

Sakura tertarik kembali pada dunia nyata ketika ia mendengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar ruang prakteknya.

"Ya?"

"Sakura-sama, pasien-pasien telah menunggu."

Diliriknya jam dinding merah dalam ruangan tersebut dan ia menghela nafas sebentar.

_Pukul 8 pagi._

Ia akan kembali kepada rutinitas sehari-hari—berkutat dengan pasien-pasien yang selalu membutuhkan pertolongannya dan beberapa dokumen penting yang telah terbengkalai selama 2 hari—yang sibuk.

"_**Sakura, jangan paksakan dirimu lagi."**_

Sekali lagi, rasanya ia akan selalu terselamatkan oleh kata-kata manis milik gurunya tadi pagi. Senyuman tipis yang menghiasi bibirnyapun tak dapat terelakkan. Perempuan itu membalikkan badannya dan bergegas mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi.

"Ya."

XXXX

Saat ini, kesunyian koridor dingin berbau zat kimia yang pekat harus rela terpecahkan oleh senandung asal milik pemuda dengan surai kuning yang menyolok bak mentari siang hari. Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya besar-besar dengan begitu riang.

Uzumaki Naruto, pahlawan Konoha itu tentunya akan mengunjungi sahabat merah muda cerdasnya. Dan tentu, tak butuh waktu lama—karena langkah besarnya—ia kini telah berada tepat di depan sebuah pintu kayu bercat putih dengan plat nama pemilik ruangan tersebut.

"Sakura-chaaan!"

"Naruto!"

Perempuan merah muda itu terkejut dan terpaksa menghentikan aktivitasnya—mengecek beberapa dokumen—karena muncul pengganggu yang tak lain adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Sakura sedikit merasakan firasat buruk ketika ia melihat Naruto tersenyum lebar saat pemuda itu memasuki ruangan.

"Kau belum makan, 'kan?" Tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum. "Ayo kita makan rameeen~!"

"Ha?"

Sakura ber—haa—panjang ketika mendengar ajakan yang lebih mirip disebut paksaan itu. Perempuan itu memijat dahinya sendiri. Mengapa semua selalu mengajaknya makan siang di kedai ramen?

"Ayolah, Sakura. Kali ini ku traktir!" Naruto mengeluarkan dompet berbentuk kodok yang sudah lama tak dilihat sang ninja medis merah muda itu.

"Mengapa setiap makan siang selalu saja ramen dan ramen?" Keluh perempuan itu.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya ketika mendengar kata-kata _setiap_ dari mulut Sakura.

"Memangnya siapa yang selalu mengajakmu ke kedai ramen?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Umm— Kakashi-sensei." Jawab Sakura singkat. "Ah tapi, tidak dapat dikatakan selalu, ya. Kakashi-sensei baru mengajakku sekali soalnya." Tambahnya lagi sembari terkekeh kecil.

"Ooh—" Kali ini Naruto hanya dapat ber—ooh—panjang.

"Ya sudahlah, ayo. Boleh juga dapat traktiran darimu."

Sakura kemudian bangkit dan segera melepas jubah putih panjangnya. Setelahnya, kedua ninja didikan Kakashi itu mulai berjalan menuju kedai ramen Ichiraku.

XXXX

"Paman, ramen spesial porsi jumbonya dua, ya!"

"Naruto… aku porsi sedang saja."

"Hee— kalau begitu porsi sedang satu, porsi jumbonya satu!"

"Ok!"

Kedua ninja hebat tersebut segera memesan pesanan mereka kepada sang paman. Kemudian, disela-sela waktu menunggu pesanan datang, Naruto mulai bercerita macam-macam tentang bagaimana ia disambut dengan begitu meriah saat sampai di Suna 1 minggu lalu. Memang, semenjak Naruto—bersama dengan Kakashi, Sakura, serta tim Gai—menyelamatkan Gaara saat diculik Akatsuki dulu, hubungan kedua desa besar tersebut menjadi begitu erat. Terlebih kini Naruto mendapat embel-embel _pahlawan dunia Shinobi_.

Mendengar cerita antusias milik Naruto, Sakura ikut menganguk-angguk. Ia mengerti karena kedatangannya di Suna setelah perang shinobi ke-4 berakhir juga disambut dengan begitu hangat oleh para ninja medis disana. Yang lebih mengagumkannya lagi, Gaara memersilahkan dirinya mengakses data obat-obatan milik Suna dengan bebas. Dan kini, Suna Konoha melakukan penelitian obat secara bersama-sama.

Naruto yang melihat bagaimana wajah ceria milik Sakura kini merasakan lega dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam. Ia bersyukur perempuan yang dicintainya itu dapat kembali ceria lagi—tidak seperti kemarin, Sakura menangis dalam tidurnya—yang membuat Naruto harus merasakan hatinya tergores lagi dan lagi.

Mengingat kejadian kemarin, mendadak putra tunggal Namikaze Minato serta Uzumaki Kushina itu terdiam. Ia ingat jika kemarin sikap sahabat dan gurunya itu… _aneh_.

"Sakura-chan…"

"Hmm?"

"Apa ada sesuatu antara kau dan Kakashi-sensei?"

"HAH?!" Sakura membulatkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan _aneh_ milik Naruto. "Ma-maksudmu a-apa?!"

"Tidak, hanya saja sikap kalian aneh sejak kemarin." Jelas Naruto

"A-a-ahaha. Tidak ada yang a-aneh kok." Jawab Sakura gugup.

Naruto memincingkan matanya. Sikap perempuan di hadapannya ini sungguh aneh. Kegugupan yang tak wajar milik Sakura itu membuat dirinya semakin penasaran.

Sebelum sempat Naruto membuka mulutnya untuk mengeluarkan ribuan pertanyaan yang akan ditumpahkan kepada Sakura, aroma khas yang begitu menggugah selera dari ramen porsi jumbo dihadapannya telah menggelitik indra penciumannya dan menimbulkan rasa lapar yang begitu bergejolak.

"Silahkan, ramennya!"

"Wooo!" Naruto memandang ramen di depannya dengan mata berbinar. Dengan cepat ia menyambar sumpit di dekatnya dan dengan lantang mengatakan "Itadakimaasu!"

Tingkah Naruto yang benar-benar menggelikan bak seorang anak kecil saat mendapat gula-gula kesukaannya mau tak mau membuat perempuan dengan balutan baju merahnya terkekeh pelan. Rasanya, Naruto akan tetap menjadi Naruto.

Kemudian, Sakura akhirnya mengambil sumpit dan mengucapkan _itadakimasu_ sebelum mulai memakan ramennya.

"Yo."

Sebuah suara familiar menyapa indra pendengaran dua ninja hebat yang sedang menyantap makan siang mereka. Suara khas tersebut…

"Kakashi-sensei?!"

"UHUK!"

"Waaa! Sakura-chan!"

"Paman! Air!"

"Si-silahkan!"

_Benar saja!_

Tanpa hitungan detik, Sakura yang sedang menyeruput mienya tersedak saat tersadar bahwa Kakashi kini sudah berada di belakangnya—dan Naruto. Dengan sekali teguk, perempuan bertenaga _monster _itu menghabiskan air yang diberikan sang paman. Beruntunglah ia karena paman ramen begitu cepat tanggap.

"Hmpfh!"

Kakashi menutup mulutnya—yang tentunya juga ditutupi masker lusuhnya—dengan tangan kanannya.

_Sungguh konyol! _

Pria dewasa itu tertawa tertahan atas suguhan reaksi konyol milik Sakura dihadapannya tadi. Benar-benar, reaksi tadi begitu menggelikan sehingga sangat sayang untuk tidak ditertawakan.

"Kakashi-senseeeii, kau ingin membuatku mati tersedak?!" Protes Sakura.

"Ahahaha! Aku tidak bermaksud. Reaksimu lucu sekali!" Kakashi semakin tertawa—kali ini dengan lantang.

"Uuuugh—" Sakura menggerutu kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Sang pelaku yang membuatnya tersedak kini menertawakannya. Saat ini wajah perempuan itu memerah. "Huh!" Dan akhirnya ia membuang muka.

"Eeh? Aku cuma bercanda, Sakura."

"Sejak kemarin bercandamu tidak lucu, Sensei!" Jawab Sakura ketus.

"Kau masih marah soal itu?"

"Tentu saja! Apa-apaan candamu yang terlalu kelewatan waktu itu?"

"Tapi kan itu hanya bercanda." Kakashi membela dirinya sendiri.

"Aku bahkan sampai tidak dapat tertawa!"

Naruto—yang tampaknya terlupakan sejak tadi—hanya dapat terdiam, mengamati pertengkaran _aneh_ diantara kedua orang yang menduduki posisi terpenting dihatinya.

Pemuda oranye itu tak ragu lagi. Sikap Sakura memang aneh. Saat ini, meskipun perempuan itu marah dan menggerutu kesal, tak ada sedikitpun aura kesal seperti jika ia memarahi pemuda Uzumaki itu. Dan satu lagi, wajah manisnya memerah.

Sedangkan gurunya… Ah, gurunya yang begitu hebat itu _tetap _aneh.

"Anoo— sejak kemarin kalian aneh sekali." akhirnya Naruto membuka mulut.

"Habisnya Kakashi-sensei—"

"Habisnya Sakura—"

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat _keakraban _yang mendadak tercipta dari kedua orang di hadapannya.

Sakura semakin memerah mengetahui bahwa ia dan gurunya itu mengucapkan kalimat yang hampir sama secara bersamaan. Dengan cepat ia kembali melahap ramennya yang sempat terlupakan itu. Mengacuhkan Kakashi.

"Haa—" Kakashi menghela nafas melihat sikap murid perempuan kesayangannya.

"Kakashi-sensei juga ingin makan?" Tanya Naruto—berusaha untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Tidak-tidak. Aku sedang menuju kantor Tsunade-sama dan kebetulan saja tadi aku melihat kalian berdua disini." jelas Kakashi. Naruto hanya ber—ooh—panjang. "Kalau begitu, sampai nanti." Kakashi menepuk pelan kepala Sakura sebelum akhirnya menghilang.

"Huh."

Naruto melihat Sakura menggerutu kecil disela menyantap makan siangnya. Wajah perempuan itu semakin memerah setelah tangan besar Kakashi tadi menepuk kepalanya pelan. Berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukan hal itu, Naruto melanjutkan kembali aktivitasnya yang sempat terhenti.

XXXX

"Terima kasih banyak!"

"Aaah— kenyang-kenyang!" Naruto mengelus-elus perutnya yang kini sedikit membuncit karena semangkuk penuh ramen Ichiraku.

"Ramen Ichiraku memang yang terbaik!" Puji Sakura. Naruto mengangguk-angguk tanda setuju. "Nah, kalau begitu, aku duluan ya. Aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit." Tambah Sakura.

"eh? Ah, Ok." Jawab Naruto seadanya.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya, Naruto."

Perempuan musim semi itu tersenyum singkat dan mulai berjalan menuju rumah sakit. Sedangkan yang ditinggalkan masih setia memandangi punggung rapuh milik ninja medis hebat tersebut. Entah mengapa, rasanya putra satu-satunya mendiang Hokage ke-4 itu begitu rindu pada sosok yang kini tengah berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Sakura-chan!"

Sejujurnya, Naruto tak mengerti mengapa mulutnya bergerak sendiri dan memanggil sahabatnya itu lagi. Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Sakura segera membalikkan badannya kembali.

"Ya?"

Naruto terdiam. Lidahnya kelu. Ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Namun, ada satu _hal_ yang sejak kemarin mengusik hatinya. Dan kini, _hal_ tersebut kembali membuatnya gelisah.

"Jangan-jangan kau—" Sakura masih ditempatnya berpijak menunggu pahlawan dunia Shinobi itu untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dilihatnya pemuda itu mengigit bibir bawahnya dan kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya. "—tidak jadi."

"Ha? Dasar."

Kesal.

Itulah yang dirasakan Sakura ketika ia telah begitu serius menunggu Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pemuda itu ternyata lebih memilih mengakhirinya dengan kata _'tidak jadi.' _Menghela nafasnya sejenak, ia kembali berjalan meninggalkan sang pewaris darah Uzumaki yang masih memandanginya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jingga langit yang begitu cantik telah pudah tenggelam bersama pekatnya malam. Diluar sana, hamparan benda-benda angkasa berwarna perak berkelap-kelip bertaburan tak beraturan membentuk gugusan indah.

Angin malam berhembus lembut memainkan helai demi helai mahkota merah muda milik perempuan yang kini tengah terbalut jubah putihnya kembali sembari terpaku menatap tumpukan dokumen di depan matanya.

Perempuan itu memijat pundaknya pelan sebelum kemudian ia melirik ke arah jam dinding merah yang masih setia berada di dinding usang ruangan prakteknya.

_Pukul 7._

Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, berusaha mengingat-ingat kesehariannya yang kembali berwarna hari ini. Bibirnya tersenyum simpul ketika mengingat tingkah konyol miliknya tadi siang. Rasanya, harinya kali ini dipenuhi oleh tingkah konyol.

"Ayolah, datanglah dan berbuat konyolah lagi."

Ia menautkan jemari-jemarinya dan terkekeh pelan saat tersadar akan kata-kata bodohnya tadi. Dirinya merasa otaknya telah sedikit terkontaminasi oleh kebodohan Naruto.

Menghela nafas panjang, ia yakin keputusan untuk pulang lebih awal adalah sesuatu yang tepat. Mengingat, saat ini dirinya sedang tak ingin berada sendiri malam ini.

Dengan sigap, dibereskannya berkas-berkas di atas meja dan setelahnya ia mematikan lampu ruang prakteknya. Kaki yang tak begitu panjang itu ia langkahkan menelusuri koridor rumah sakit malam hari, kemudian ia menghentikan langkahnya saat tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap 3 orang yang tidak asing baginya tengah berjongkok membentuk lingkaran seperti sedang… _rapat_?

Memiringkan kepalanya, kristal bening berwarna hijau teduhnya masih memerhatikan ketiga sosok _aneh _itu dengan lekat. Ketiganya berbisik-bisik, mengangguk-angguk dan kemudian, sosok berambut perak itu berteriak.

"Oh! Ada juga mengukur kemampuan dengan cara seperti itu!"

"Kalau begitu, ayo mulai Kakashi-sensei!"

Perempuan itu masih terdiam di tempatnya berpijak sembari mengerutkan dahi tanda bingung oleh tingkah ganjil Naruto serta Kakashi.

_Apa lagi yang akan mereka lakukan?_

"HENGE!"

**POFF**

Sakura yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam sembari mengerutkan dahi kini membulatkan matanya dan menganga lebar melihat kejadian di depan matanya.

"Yosh! Mari mengukur kemampuan ninja dengan sosok seksi Sakura nee-chan!"

"Ooooh! Sakura-chan jadi tinggi, langsing dan besar sekali! Kakashi-sensei memang hebat!" Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Kau juga hebat, Naruto. Dada Sakura juga semakin besar melebihi punyaku."

"Huuu— kemampuanku masih kurang. Dada Sakura nee-chan milikku tidak sebesar kalian." Tambah Konohamaru dengan lesu.

"Tenang saja, Konohamaru. Itu tandanya sedang dalam proses pertumbuhan. Nanti juga besar."Jelas Naruto sembari menepuk pundak Konohamaru dengan penuh semangat.

Kaku.

Itulah yang dirasakan Sakura saat ini. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat dan berusaha menahan getaran amarah. Namun, Sakura tetaplah Sakura, perempuan itu memang ahli dalam mengontrol chakra, tapi tidak untuk menahan emosi.

"SAKURA-CHAN?!"

Naruto terkejut ketika ia merasakan _hawa pembunuh_ yang sangat hebat dari Sakura—yang kini telah berada di belakangnya.

"Sakura nee-chan!" Konohamaru berlari menghampiri Sakura dengan mata berbinar. "Nee-chan, dada kita sama!" Konohamaru ikut tersenyum lebar dan mengucapkan _kata-kata polos_ kepada Sakura.

"Aaaa! Konohamaruu!" Naruto segera membekap Konohamaru dengan cepat. Peluh membanjiri wajahnya yang mulai memucat.

"Tenang saja, Sakura. Yang datar juga tak buruk." Tambah Kakashi dengan senyum tanpa dosanya.

"Kaliaaaaaan iniiiiiiii!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

XXXX

"Huh! Yang benar saja! Masa mereka mengukur kemampuan ninja menggunakan dadaku?!"

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar ke arah kamarnya sembari bersungut-sungut kesal dan sedetik kemudian, ia membanting pintu kamar tak berdosa itu dengan begitu keras. Dihempaskannya tubuh rampingnya ke kasur—masih sembari mengomel karena tingkah bodoh gurunya, teman setimnya, dan _murid_ dari teman setimnya.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian, omelan Sakura berubah menjadi gelak tawa yang begitu keras. Ia tertawa hingga puas mengingat bagaimana wajah ketakutan milik ketiga orang tadi.

Mengusap air mata di sudut bibirnya, perempuan itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha menguasai dirinya kembali. Matanya menatap lekat pada langit-langit kamarnya yang dingin. Hari ini begitu menyenangkan, hari-harinya begitu indah.

Rasanya dingin malam hari ini tak terasa karena hatinya diselimuti kehangatan yang luar biasa. Ia bahagia. Begitu bahagia karena orang-orang disekelilingnya sangat peduli padanya.

Namun, sekalipun hatinya masih merasakan kehangatan, tetap saja ada suatu rongga kosong nan dingin yang tak akan pernah tertutup di sudut hatinya. Setiap kali hangat menyelimuti, dingin dalam celah tersebut semakin terasa.

Dipejamkan matanya tersebut. Senyuman-senyuman manis milik Kakashi, Naruto, Yamato, Sai, dan orang-orang disekitarnya terlukis jelas dalam ingatannya.

_Tim 7_.

Sekejap, Sakura segera membuka matanya kembali. Tanpa disadarinya, bibir tipis itu telah kehilangan ronanya, peluh tiba-tiba saja membanjiri wajah manisnya, dadanya kembali sesak, tubuhnya bergetar kecil.

Ia dudukkan tubuhnya yang masih bergetar itu. Kemudian ia merutuki memorinya sendiri yang tiba-tiba saja menampilkan sebuah tim kecil berisi 3 orang yang terbentuk tepat 10 tahun lalu. Tim sederhana yang terdiri dari pembuat onar, pembalas dendam, pemimpi yang menyebalkan, dan pria dewasa mesum yang gemar telat.

Ya.

Dapat dikatakan dirinya saat itu benar-benar bodoh. Ia, selalu bermimpi menjadi yang istimewa dihati sang pembalas dendam. Dan hingga detik ini ia tahu benar bahwa dirinya hanyalah seorang perempuan menyebalkan yang tak akan pernah dapat berada di hati pemuda tersebut.

"Sasuke-kun…"

Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya. Kembali merutuki dirinya sendiri yang mendadak menyebutkan nama seseorang yang tak akan pernah menjawab panggilannya itu.

Nafas perempuan medis itu semakin memburu. Rasa sakit yang dirasakannya kembali datang. Tangannya yang telah mengeluarkan cakra hijau itu di arahkannya ke dadanya, perempuan itu kembali—lagi—mencoba menyembuhkan sakit di hatinya. Namun memang, hasilnya tetap nihil.

Dengan memudarnya cakra hijau ditangan, Sakura kemudian menutup matanya kembali. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, tak peduli jika disetiap tarikan nafasnya, ia merasakan perih di dada seperti dihujam beribu jarum. Gemetar tubuhnya masih belum hilang. Rasanya lebih sakit dibandingkan saat menerima racun mematikan milik Sasori dulu.

Jika memang ini racun, Sakura ingin sekali menenggelamkan dirinya di dalam lab untuk membuat penawar racunnya. Namun, sungguh sayang. Racun ini tak akan pernah ditemukan penawarnya.

Masih mencoba menguasai dirinya kembali, rasa dingin yang sejak tadi menyelimuti dirinya perlahan-lahan tergantikan oleh rasa hangat ketika bayang-bayang wajah Kakashi, Naruto, Tsunade,dan teman-temannya memenuhi kepalanya.

Perlahan-lahan, gemetar tubuhnya memudar. Ia menjadi sedikit lebih rileks. Mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat, ia tiba-tiba saja merasa malu. Ia ingin bangkit. Ia ingin menjadi sosok kuat yang tak akan selalu menangis dan bergantung pada Kakashi maupun Naruto.

_Sudah cukup!_

Sudah cukup dirinya menjadi yang tertinggal. Bukankah dulu ia telah mengikrarkan janji penting kepada kedua orang terpenting dalam hidupnya? Janji bahwa ia akan menjadi lebih kuat lagi dan tak akan menangis.

"Maafkan aku… Kakashi-sensei, Naruto."

Perempuan itu menunduk. Dipejamkannya mata yang cahayanya kini kembali meredup. Malu, kecewa, hancur, perih, seluruh perasaannya bercampur menjadi satu. Namun, satu hal yang pasti, ia telah memiliki keputusan.

Sebuah keputusan yang tak diketahuinya akan sangat berpengaruh di kehidupannya. Keputusan menyakitkan yang akan membuat dirinya bahagia di dalam sebuah sangkar kaca raksasa yang fana.

"Aku— aku akan kembali melangkah. Aku akan berhenti menangis, aku akan tertawa bersama kalian."

Ia tersenyum tipis. Tipis sekali. Senyuman pahit yang sampai kapanpun akan selalu terukir di bibirnya.

"Sasuke-kun—"

Sakura membuka matanya kembali, menoleh dan menatap lekat pada pigura kecil yang melindungi selembar foto tim kecil sederhana yang saat itu masih bersatu kokoh dan memancarkan aura hangat. Sebuah foto yang sampai kapanpun akan terlihat indah dimatanya.

Masih dengan senyum tipisnya, ia mendekati foto tersebut dan membelainya dengan lembut. Menghela nafasnya panjang, ia berjongkok dan membuka laci miliknya. Matanya masih memandangi foto itu dengan lekat, namun, keputusannya sudah bulat. Ia, Haruno Sakura telah memilih jalannya sendiri.

Menggeleng pelan, ia kembali tersenyum dan menaruh foto itu di dalam sana.

"—selamat tinggal"

To be Continued

A/N : WAAH! Sudah chapter 9! Yeay~ Yeay~ Gimana pendapat kalian? Apakah Kaka Saku Naru disini unyu? :P . Duuh, sayah masa lagi kepincut KakaSaku banget :ga ada hubungannya: . Buat fans KakaSaku, berbahagialah karena fic ini masih akan menyuguhkan KakaSaku :plaak: . Buat fans SasuSaku, bersabarlah karena SasuSaku pasti akan ada! :ya iyalah, kalau ga jadi KakaSaku fic dong?: haha.

Yosh! Terima kasih buat yang sudah follow, favorite, sama review fic ini. Saya masih menunggu review kalian! Biar makin semangat gitu… Yeaaay! Sampai jumpa di chap 10!

Mari balas review-review yang sudah masuk :3

**Hikaru Sora 14, Chapter 8****  
><strong>J : Eh masa sih? Aku yang nulis juga jadi deg-degan lho :plaak:

OH GITU! Selamat datang wahai pecinta KakaSaku juga. :jabat tangan:

Haha… Percintaan guru murid ya? Aku lebih condong ke hubungan saling melindungi mereka sih :P

Sip! Tapi jangan bosan menunggu ya. Karena fic ini masih lamaaaaa tamatnya :3

Okai! Ini update tiap minggu kok :kalau ga ada halangan:

**QRen, Chapter 8**

J : Waah… Udah niat sih mau buat SasuSaku doang. Tapi yaah… Aku lebih suka KakaSakuSasu sih, jadinya begini deh :P . Semoga masih semangat mampir ya :))

**Miss Hyuuga Hatake, Chapter 8**

J : Iya, kasian Naruto :'D . Tapi, Naruto ada Hinata, kok. :DD

Semua suka Sakura~ Author juga suka :plaak:

Sip! Ditunggu next review juga :P

**Gynna Yuhi, Chapter 8**

J : Ahaha. Aku juga gregetan sama Sasuke =3= . Dia kelewat labil. Lol

Iya, dimaafkan :D :lho:

**Hanazono Yuri, Chapter 8**

J : Iyaps. :3

**Kumada Chiyu, Chapter 8**

J : Iya, Naruto, Hinata yang untukmuu :D

Siap!

**EmeraldAI, Chapter 8****  
><strong>J : Hehe. Kenapa gitu? :3


	10. Her Memories

Author : Yuta Uke

Chapter : 10 – Her Memories

Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt, Comfort

Disclaimer : All character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruSaku, KakaSaku, SasuSaku**  
><strong>  
>Warning : Unbetaed fic, Semi-Canon. Tulisan miring tebal adalah ingatan tokoh. Mulai chapter 10, alur waktu di dalam cerita ini akan sedikit berputar dengan cepat.<p>

douzo...

* * *

><p><em>Hilang…<em>

_Seluruh dirinya hilang._

_Hancur…_

_Seluruh dirimu kembali hancur perlahan._

* * *

><p>Musim telah berganti. Hangatnya bola emas raksasa yang selalu menyinari bumi hari ini dengan riangnya bersinar menyambut pergantian musim. Sinar-sinar keemasan yang lembut milik sang mentari mulai menyelimuti desa yang sebentar lagi akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan baru.<p>

Senyuman-senyuman bahagia milik para penduduk terlihat begitu manis. Tak terkecuali sosok merah muda yang kini tengah terpaku ditengah jalan seraya bola transparan berwarna hijaunya menatap langit biru yang membentang dihadapannya. Ia terus memerhatikan dan tak pernah lelah mengikuti pergerakan awan yang lambat, bergerak beriringan bersama menelusuri cakrawala yang sangat luas.

Helai helai mahkota merah mudanya bergerak dengan malu-malu mengikuti arah angin yang sedikit dingin pagi itu. Jemari-jemari yang tampak rapuh itu ia arahkan kepada jubah putih yang dikenakannya untuk sekedar dirapatkan, berusaha mencari kehangatan dari kain panjang itu.

_Putih._

Bulir bulir putih yang kemarin turun dengan begitu semangatnya kini sudah menumpuk tebal menutupi genting-genting rumah, pepohonan, dan jalanan di desa damai itu. Perempuan pemilik surai merah muda itu mengalihkan pandangannya, menyapu hamparan pemandangan yang tersaji dihadapannya.

Bibir merah mudanya membentuk senyuman simpul. Tawa lepas milik anak-anak yang tengah berlarian kesana kemari menikmati empuknya salju yang begitu tebal membuat kenangan masa kecilnya terputar kembali. Masa kecil dimana ia masih menempel kuat pada sahabat masa kecilnya, Ino, bak anak ayam yang mengekori induknya.

_Teman, _

_Kelompok 7._

"Sakuraa!"

Perempuan manis itu tersentak saat seseorang—dengan suara nyaring nan khas—meneriakinya. Bola kaca hijau teduhnya menangkap sosok yang sangat familiar bersurai ekor kudanya tengah melambai sembari berlari-lari kecil menuju tempatnya berpijak kini. Tak lupa, mata yang sempat kehilangan cahayanya itu turut menemukan sosok pria dewasa dibelakang, mengikuti sahabat pirangnya tersebut.

"Apa sih, Ino gendut. Kau mengangetkanku saja!" Cibir Sakura kesal. Tentu saja, pasalnya hari masih pagi dan Ino dengan entengnya berteriak memecahkan atmosfir tenang disekelilingnya. "Pagi, Kakashi-sensei." Tambah perempuan musim semi itu—memberi salam pada Kakashi.

"Yo." Sahut sang guru dengan jawaban khasnya.

"Huuu— siapa yang suruh sepagi ini kau malah terbengong-bengong di tengah jalan?!" Tukas Ino tak ingin kalah—tak ingin disalahkan. "Sudahlah, ayo cepat! Kita kan harus ke tempat Naruto."

"Hahaha... Tempat pidato hokage ke-6 ya." Sakura terkekeh pelan.

_Ya._

Pagi ini adalah hari yang begitu membahagiakan untuk desa Konoha. Bagaimana tidak, hari ini adalah hari bersejarah dimana seorang pemuda yang selalu berteriak _'lihatlah! Aku akan menjadi Hokage!' _membuktikan, mewujudkan perkataan tersebut.

Pemuda oranye yang sempat dikucilkan, diabaikan keberadaannya, kini telah mendapat pengakuan seluruh penduduk desa…_tidak!_ Ia telah diakui seluruh dunia! Nama pemuda tersebut kerap terpatri di dalam hati tiap-tiap penduduk dunia. Ia, Uzumaki Naruto, sang pahlawan dunia shinobi akan resmi menjadi Hokage ke-6 hari ini!

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Memori yang menampilkan senyuman bodoh milik Naruto saat Tsunade mengatakan bahwa pemuda itulah yang akan menjadi Hokage selanjutnya kembali terputar dengan rapi dalam benaknya. Senyuman yang berakhir pada cengiran lebar itu sangat menyilaukan. Kristal bening bahagia milik sang pemuda meleleh pelan membasahi wajahnya yang semakin dewasa. Sungguh, saat itu dirinya serta Kakashi—yang memang berada disana—begitu terkejut dan tentunya sangat bahagia mendengarnya.

Kedua orang itu tentunya akan sangat, sangat dan sangat bahagia dari lubuk hati mereka yang terdalam. Karena salah satu orang terpenting mereka telah menggapai impiannya yang terus saja diikrarkannya sejak kecil.

"Waktu berjalan dengan cepat ya…" Kakashi yang sejak tadi tak mengatakan sepatah katapun mendadak membuka mulutnya. "Padahal dulu kalian begitu lucu." Tambahnya dengan wajah yang begitu serius.

Kalimat terakhir milik pria mantan ANBU itu langsung disambut dengan gelak tawa kedua perempuan yang berada di hadapannya. Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar pernyataan Kakashi yang menurutnya membuat pria bermata kelabu itu secara tak langsung mengatakan bahwa dirinya sudah tua.

"Kakashi-sensei, kata-katamu itu seperti orang tua. Ahaha!"

"Lho? Aku memang sudah tua." Jawab Kakashi sembari ikut tertawa.

"Seharusnya kau lebih sedikit meniru semangat masa muda milik Lee dan Gai-sensei!" Tambah Ino mantap.

"Tapi, memang waktu berlalu begitu cepat." Sakura menghentikan tawanya dan tersenyum tipis. "Siapa sangka salah satu anggota tim 7 yang selalu berisik tentang _'Hokage', 'Hokage', _itu akan benar-benar menjadi Hokage. Wajah datar Sai saja sedikit terkejut saat ku beritahu bahwa Naruto akan menjadi Hokage!" Lanjut Sakura.

"Aku ingin sekali melihat wajah terkejut Sai!" Pekik Ino dengan mata berbinar.

"Hahaha! Kau pasti akan terkikik geli jika melihatnya!" Jelas Sakura—yang kini kembali tertawa karena mengingat wajah bodoh milik Sai. "Aku, Sai, sebagai sesama anggota tim 7 sejak genin dulu benar-benar bahagia saat ini…"

**DHEG**

Kata-kata terakhir milik Sakura tadi benar-benar sanggup membuat hati kedua orang di dekatnya mencelos.

Ino, yang tadi masih tertawa mendadak harus mengigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan rasa sakit yang timbul ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir Sakura tadi.

Kakashi yang sejak tadi ikut tertawa bersama kedua perempuan medis di hadapannya itupun menghentikan tawanya. Mata sayu malas miliknya ia arahkan lekat untuk memandangi murid perempuan merah mudanya yang kini benar-benar tertawa tanpa beban.

Kemudian, mata miliknya segera menangkap wajah—yang tak dapat diartikan dengan kata-kata—milik Ino yang kini tengah menatap dirinya. Kakashi menggeleng pelan, mengisyaratkan agar Ino tidak mengatakan apa-apa kepada sosok merah muda tersebut. Inopun mengangguk dan hanya sanggup terkekeh miris menanggapi kalimat menyakitkan milik Sakura tadi.

_1 tahun, kah?_

Kakashi menghela nafas kecil. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa di dalam 1 tahun itu semua dapat berubah. Semua berubah dan berlalu begitu saja. Meninggalkan serpihan-serpihan kenangan pahit yang harus ditelannya hingga detik ini.

Masih segar dalam memorinya jika 1 tahun dulu, sosok merah muda yang kini tertawa tanpa beban dihadapannya masih terpuruk. Sorot mata putri tunggal pasangan Kizashi dan Mebuki itu penuh luka, senyumannya masih menyesakkan, raut wajahnya masih penuh dengan beban. Bahkan 1 tahun silam, perempuan itu hampir celaka oleh tindakan bodohnya sendiri—pergi keluar desa tanpa persiapan apa-apa.

Melihat perubahan yang begitu nyata dihadapannya membuat Kakashi serta orang-orang terdekat Sakura hanya dapat ikut tersenyum kecut mengikuti alur 1 tahun yang begitu menyayat hati. Sakura kini menjadi sosok yang begitu cerah, mulus tanpa luka seolah-olah luka miliknya itu lenyap tak berbekas.

Yang ia tahu, Sakura kembali _hancur_.

Hancur dengan cara tak lazim.

Segala mimpi buruk itu dimulai sejak 6 bulan lalu, itu merupakan tengat waktu yang tak terlalu lama setelah kejadian tumbangnya Sakura. Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, Kakashi telah merasa ada yang aneh pada diri sang murid. Tak ada lagi sosok kalut, tak ada lagi lamunan panjang, tak ada lagi tatapan hampa, tak ada senyuman penuh luka. Seakan-akan, perempuan itu terlahir kembali menjadi sosok seputih salju tak bernoda.

Kakashi tentu saja menjadi orang pertama yang menyadari gerak-gerik aneh milik Sakura tersebut. Dan keanehan itu menuju pada puncaknya ketika Naruto, tanpa sengaja menyebutkan nama Sasuke dihadapan Sakura—yang mana saat itu memang dirinya dan murid oranyenya sedang membahas pergerakan Sasuke yang begitu sulit untuk dilacak.

"_**Siapa Sasuke?"**_

Itulah untuk pertama kalinya Sakura menyebut nama Sasuke setelah ia keluar dari rumah sakit. Sebuah untaian kata yang sanggup membuat kedua ninja hebat didekatnya membulatkan mata, terkejut. Bagaimana tidak? Kata itu begitu mulus meluncur begitu saja dari sang perempuan.

Awalnya Kakashi berusaha untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Sakura sedang melucu, namun, setelah wajah serius serta kebingungan milik anak didik mantan Hokage ke-5 tersebut begitu nyata, pria yang menguasai elemen petir itu yakin bahwa lelucon tak lucu milik Sakura tadi bukanlah sebuah candaan konyol. Perempuan itu benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya.

"_**Otak akan memutarbalikkan fakta sedemikian rupa agar diri pemiliknya nyaman. Singkatnya, otak akan berusaha melindungi diri pemiliknya dari hal-hal buruk yang akan mencelakakan psikologis individu itu sendiri."**_

Penjelasan singkat Tsunade mengenai masalah psikologis milik salah satu anak didiknya terus berputar dalam kepalanya. Sebuah penjelasan yang tampaknya begitu mustahil, mau tak mau harus ia dan yang lainnya akui kebenarannya. Karena gejala itu nyata, sosok Sakura saat ini adalah fakta yang berada di depan mata.

"_**Aku menduga kini otak Sakura sedang memutarbalikkan fakta tentang keberadaan Sasuke yang selalu membuat dirinya hancur dengan cara menghapus keberadaan milik Sasuke dalam memorinya dan menggantikan keberadaan Sasuke dengan orang lain. Contohnya, sosok Sasuke sebagai rekan setimnya ia gantikan dengan Sai."**_

Bola transparan kelabu itu ia pejamkan, lagi, seluruh penjelasan yang _seharusnya_ tak masuk akal kembali terngiang-ngiang ketika ia dan Naruto datang kepada Tsunade untuk membahas tentang perubahan aneh yang terjadi pada diri Sakura.

Aneh namun inilah kenyataan. Kenyataan pahit lainnya yang harus ia jalani. Semuanya tepat seperti penjelasan Tsunade 6 bulan lalu. Kini, Sakura sukses melupakan Sasuke begitu saja. Tak ada lagi Sasuke dalam otaknya, Sasuke seolah sirna, hilang seperti keberadaannya kini yang entah dimana.

**_"Hal itu adalah suatu gejala pertahanan diri yang dibuat oleh individu terkait dengan meniadakan fakta-fakta tak menyenangkan untuk dirinya. Sakura saat ini sedang membuat 'tamengnya'."_**

Kakashi membuka matanya perlahan. Senyuman dan tawa milik perempuan dihadapannya sukses membuat hatinya berkecamuk. Pedih, kesal, iba, segalanya seolah-olah tercampur satu dan teraduk-aduk. Hidup dalam kebohongan alur dunia fana milik Sakura benar-benar membuat dirinya merasa sesak.

Tameng yang diciptakan perempuan itu begitu menyakitkan!

"_**Aku memerintahkan kalian untuk tidak menyinggung segala sesuatu yang menyangkut dengan Sasuke. Apapun! Saat ini dirinya sedang menolak Sasuke dan dapat dipastikan hal tersebut adalah sesuatu hal tabu yang jika disinggung. Parahnya, hal itu akan mengakibatkan shock pada Sakura. Mengerti?!"**_

Saat ini, atas perintah Tsunade, semua orang yang berada dekat dengan Sakura—tak ada pengecualian—diperintahkan untuk tidak menyinggung soal Sasuke sedikitpun karena wanita yang menguasai _Byakugou _itu yakin bahwa _'Sasuke_' telah menjadi suatu kata maupun hal tabu bagi murid cerdasnya.

_Sakura... Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini?_

"Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi terkejut mendengar suara milik Sakura tiba-tiba saja menyeretnya kembali pada dunia nyata. Mata kelabunya menangkap sorot bingung dalam kedua bola kaca hijau milik Sakura. Kemudian perempuan merah muda itu menggeleng dan menghela nafas.

"Pagi-pagi sudah melamun." Jelas Sakura.

Kakashi tersenyum simpul sembari menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. "Maaf-maaf. Ayo kita pergi."

Mendengar kalimat terakhir milik guru peraknya tadi, Sakura mengangguk dan dengan cepat ia menarik tangan Kakashi serta Ino pergi menuju tempat pidato hokage ke-6.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Haaaaaaaaaa~ Capeeeknya!"

Sosok oranye yang kini telah memakai jubah putih dengan tulisan merah _'Rokudaime Hokage'_ yang terukir dipunggung tengah menempelkan pipinya di atas meja. Helaan nafas yang berkali-kali dihembuskannya membuat seorang pemuda Nara dan pria bermasker menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka.

"Kau ini…" Perempuan muda yang memang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut mendengus kesal. "Jangan membuat rasa kagumku tadi pagi langsung sirna karena tingkah tak berwibawamu itu, dong!" Keluhnya.

"Habisnya aku tak menyangka berpidato selama 15 menit akan membuat otot-ototku kaku." Hokage ke-6 itu memutar bahunya—berusaha untuk merilekskan diri. Tentu saja ia lelah, 15 menit tadi benar-benar membuat dirinya gugup.

"Haaah—"

Sakura turut menghela nafas panjang. Seharusnya ia tak perlu begitu kagum pada sahabatnya karena Naruto tetaplah Naruto.

Merasa berdebat hanya akan membuat kepalanya pening—karena lawan debatnya Naruto, Sakura kemudian meletakkan beberapa lembaran kertas putih berisikan daftar obat-obatan di atas meja sang Hokage.

"Apa ini?"

"Daftar obat yang telah berhasil kami kembangkan beberapa hari lalu."

"Hee—" Bola kaca transparan berwarna biru cerah milik pemuda itu menyapu seluruh isi dari kertas-kertas putih itu dengan cepat. "—dikepalamu memang hanya ada kerjaan dan Sasu—"

"Naruto!"

Naruto dengan cepat menutup mulutnya. Ia hampir saja mengucapkan kata-kata terlarang bagi Sakura jika Kakashi dan Shikamaru tidak berteriak secara bersamaan untuk menghentikannya! Sakura sedikit terkejut melihat kedua pria yang biasanya tenang itu meninggikan nada suaranya untuk membentak Naruto.

Ditatapnya wajah Naruto, Kakashi, dan Shikamaru yang terlihat panik itu sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia menghela nafas—_lagi._

"Baiklah, Naruto, aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit. Sampel obatnya akan kuantar malam nanti."

Naruto mengangguk kikuk dan berusaha menghindari tatapan menyelidik milik Sakura. Sedangkan yang menatap segera berbalik—berusaha untuk tidak memerdulikan—dan menuju pintu sebelum akhirnya sosok merah muda itu benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan ketiga orang disana.

"Haah—"

"Naruto! Kau tahu kan kalau kau hampir saja menyebut nama Sasuke?!" Bentak Kakashi.

"Iya, iya… Maaf." Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau ini, sudah menjadi orang nomor 1 tetap saja tidak berubah." Shikamaru menghela nafas.

Naruto semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda kesal. Memang benar ia salah, tapi tak seharusnya kedua orang ini memojokkannya terus.

"Kakashi-sensei…"

"Hmm?"

"Benarkah tidak apa-apa?"

Naruto memandang wajah Kakashi dengan begitu lekat. Tatapan milik pemuda itu terlihat begitu serius, membuat Kakashi lebih kurangnya mengerti akan dibawa kemana pertanyaan tadi.

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, Sakura-chan tidak seharusnya mengalami kejadian seperti ini. Aku memang tidak ingin ia terpuruk karena Sasuke terus, tapi—" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. "—tidak seharusnya ia melupakan Sasuke dan membuat dunia fana miliknya sendiri."

Naruto mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat. Berharap gigitan dan rasa perih dibibirnya dapat menggantikan rasa sakit hatinya kini. Seluruh pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mengganjal dihatinya berputar dengan cepat.

_Mengapa sabahat, perempuan yang dicintainya, menjadi sosok yang begitu rapuh? _

_Bukankah perempuan itu seharusnya lebih tegar dari dirinya? _

_Apakah hatinya kembali hancur setelah tidak kuat menahan beban yang begitu berat?_

_Mengapa, mengapa, mengapa?!_

Rasanya Naruto ingin sekali meneriaki Sakura untuk sekedar mendapatkan jawaban yang akan membuat hatinya puas. Setidaknya, ia ingin Sakura menenangkan hatinya. Bukannya malah membuat hatinya kembali perih karena harus ikut terseret dalam dunia penuh kebohongan itu.

"Naruto, ini demi kebaikan Sakura. Ikutilah alur dunianya."

Jawaban milik Kakashi tadi membuat aura di ruangan itu menjadi lebih berat. Tatapan milik Naruto semakin intens menusuk Kakashi saat ini.

Sang guru yang ditatap seperti itu tahu bahwa muridnya tak akan puas dengan jawabannya dan akan terus membantah hingga ia puas—meskipun Naruto tak akan pernah puas.

"Tapi, aku tidak tahan melihat Sakura-chan hidup dalam kebohongan ini! Sampai kapan kebohongan ini akan berlangsung? Aku—"

"Naruto!" Shikamaru yang sejak tadi bungkam mulai membuka mulutnya. "Sekarang ini kau Hokage. Jangan terbawa emosi."

Naruto segera mengatupkan kedua bibirnya rapat-rapat setelah otaknya menangkap dengan jelas maksud dari kata-kata Shikamaru tadi. Kepalan tangannya mengendur, matanya ia arahkan pada lantai dingin yang menjadi tumpuannya saat ini, pandangannya kosong.

"Ya."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sosok mentari dengan cahaya emasnya tadi pagi telah kembali tertidur di tempat peristirahatannya. Kawannya, sang bola raksasa langit berwarna perak, dengan riang muncul menyapa para penduduk yang sayangnya telah menggulung diri menggunakan selimut dan tenggelam dalam dunia mimpi mereka masing-masing.

Malam ini angin berhembus sedikit lebih kencang, memainkan daun-daun kering yang telah terjatuh dari dahannya serta turut memainkan helaian mahkota merah muda milik perempuan yang kini tengah melangkah menuju apartemennya.

Mengumpulkan obat-obatan yang akan dilaporkan kepada Naruto ternyata memakan waktu—karena ada obat yang kurang.

Perempuan itu merapatkan jubahnya, mencari kehangatan yang sejak pagi tadi tak berhasil dihasilkan oleh kain panjang tersebut. Masih dalam langkahnya, ia menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, menatap bulan dengan bentuk tak sempurnanya malam ini.

_Perak._

Warna yang selalu menghangatkan hatinya.

Perempuan itu tersenyum tipis. Kemudian ia kembali menyapu pemandangan serba putih yang tersaji dihadapannya.

_Putih._

Tanpa disadarinya, mata miliknya menatap nanar hamparan salju putih tersebut. Jemari yang sejak tadi menggenggam jubah putihnya ia arahkan pada dadanya yang mendadak merasa sakit dan sesak. Nafasnya sedikit tersengal. Peluh mulai terlihat dipelipisnya.

_Mengapa dadanya begitu sakit dan sesak ketika ia melihat salju?_

Rasanya saat ini ia ingin menangis, menangis pilu sampai lelah. Namun, dirinya sendiri tak menemukan alasan yang tepat mengapa ia begitu ingin menangis. Yang ia tahu, perasaan sakit dan sesak ini sangatlah tak tertahankan.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, perempuan itu menghentikan langkahnya. Ia merasakan tatapan milik seseorang tertuju lekat pada dirinya. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya siapakah orang bodoh yang memandanginya malam-malam begini?

Menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, ia memersiapkan diri, mengepalkan tangannya dan segera berbalik.

"Siapa?!"

Sakura berteriak. Matanya dengan awas menyapu setiap sudut jalanan. Namun, semenit kemudian ia menyadari bahwa tidak ada sosok siapapun. Sakura masih terdiam selama beberapa detik untuk mencari sosok yang ia yakini tengah menatapnya tadi. Dan sekali lagi, ia hanya dapat menghela nafas karena hasilnya benar-benar nihil.

Menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya dengan kasar, perempuan itu kembali berbalik dan melanjutkan langkah menuju apartemennya.

"_Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja."_

To be Continued

* * *

><p>AN : YEAY! Chapter 10 nih~ waah… Udah chapter 10 aja. Sebentar lagi… chapter 11! :apasih: XD

Gimana pendapat kalian tentang Sakura yang 'menciptakan dunia ideal'nya sendiri? Itu terinspirasi dari salah satu bacaan dimana sang tokoh juga sama-sama memutarbalikkan fakta karena dia sosok yang terasingkan dan selalu sendiri. Otaknya membuat dunia ideal dimana dia banyak teman.

Sayah senang sekali sama cerita tentang 'psikologis yang terganggu' :P . Oh iya, kira-kira siapa yang menatap Sakura tadi ya? Fufufu…

Lalu, dalam fic ini sayah membuat 4 musim dan Konoha turun salju :3

Yosh! Terima kasih buat yang sudah follow, favorite, sama review fic ini. Saya masih menunggu review kalian ya! Biar makin semangat! :DD Sampai jumpa di chap 11!

Mari balas review-review yang sudah masuk :3 (btw, lupa pake embel-embel _"San" _ya dari chap berapa tuh. :plaak:)

**Hanazono Yuri-san, Chapter 9**

J : Maaf, untuk dipercepat ga bisa :'D . Soalnya sudah sayah buat plot waktunya sedemikian rupa. Jadi kalau dipercepat nanti ceritanya jadi ga luwes (buat saya).

GaaSaku? Sayah ga menemukan 'aura' itu diantara mereka ;A; . Nanti feelnya ga dapet. :'D

** -san, Chapter 9**

J : Iya Sakuraaa~ Move oooon! Orz

Wkwkwk itu ada embel-embel "yang cakep" ya? XDD

**Hikaru Sora 14-san, Chapter 9**

J : Iya. Awalnya aku pas mau buat Sakura kayak gini juga nyesek :'D . Soalnya tau banget gimana perasaan dia ke Sasuke. Yosh! Sakura pasti kuat dan tegar kok :3 . Kan ada Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, Sai, Ino, dan yang lainnya :))

Eh? Begitukah? Syukurlah suka sama chapter ini :') . Semoga suka chap yang lain jugaaa :D . Karena masih banyak(?) lagi chap penggambaran perasaan Sakura :P

Kurang greget ya? Haha. Nanti dibuat lebih greget(?) deh XD

Osh! Makasih! Ditunggu reviewnya lagi :DDD

**Guest-san, Chapter 9**

J : Iya ya? Sakura mulai bangkit~ mudah-mudahan ga jatuh lagi :'D . KakaSaku masih akan mendominasi sampai beberapa chap lagi kok. Berapanya belum pasti :3

Kasihan Naruto, ya? Iya. Dia kasihan sih sebenarnya, tapi… dia ada Hinata kok :P .

Itu Naruto mau bilang piiiiiiiip . haha

Wkwkwk ciuman ga ya? Aku juga ga tau mereka ciuman apa engga :plaak: .

Sakura ternyata melankolis juga ya :D . Cocok sama Kakashi-sensei :lho?: XD

Okai! Ditunggu reviewnya lagi ;p

**Miss Hyuuga Hatake-san, Chapter 9**

J : Unyuuu? Ya kah? Syukurlah. :PP

Err… Suka ga ya? Haha

Haha. Iya ya, aku juga sedang memikirkan kapan Sasuke akan muncul—dan tentunya gimana pertemuan SasuSaku. :DD . Tapi, untuk beberapa chap lagi nikmatilah KakaSakunya~ fufu


	11. He's Back

Author : Yuta Uke

Chapter : 11 – He's Back

Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt, Comfort

Disclaimer : All character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : KakaSaku, SasuSaku, NaruSaku**  
><strong>  
>Warning : Unbetaed fic, Semi-Canon. Tulisan miring tebal adalah ingatan tokoh. Mulai chapter 10, alur waktu di dalam cerita ini akan sedikit berputar dengan cepat.<p>

douzo...

* * *

><p><em>Sampai kapan kau akan hidup dalam kebohonganmu?<em>

_Apakah sampai ia kembali?_

_Sampai kapan aku akan hidup menemani kebohonganmu?_

_Apakah sampai ia kembali?_

* * *

><p>Hari telah berganti. Benda raksasa langit berbentuk tak sempurna kemarin malam telah kembali tergantikan oleh kawannya pagi ini. Seakan-akan mereka telah memiliki suatu perjanjian diatas kertas.<p>

Langit pagi hari yang masih belum terwarnai oleh sinar keemasan mentari begitu kelam. Belum ada nyanyian selamat pagi dari burung-burung, belum ada suara-suara hiruk pikuk penduduk, semuanya masih sepi, sunyi, senyap.

Dibalik suasana kosong itu, terlihat sesosok pria dewasa tengah berjalan menuju tempat _kesukaannya _yang selalu didatanginya untuk sekedar menyapa, menceritakan kesehariannya, ataupun berdiam diri tenggelam di dalam lembaran masa lalu.

"Pagi, Obito."

Suara khas milik pria bersurai perak itu menjadi satu-satunya pemecah kesunyian di tempat sepi beralaskan rerumputan hijau. Pria Hatake itu terdiam, memandang lekat batu dingin dihadapannya.

Ia kemudian membungkuk sedikit untuk meletakan beberapa bunga di dekat makam rekan satu timnya dulu. Jemari panjangnya sesekali bergerak untuk menyingkirkan tumpukan salju diatas batu dingin berukirkan nama para _pahlawan_ yang telah gugur.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian, ia bangkit dan kembali tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sembari mengalihkan pandangan, menatap ukiran nama _'Uchiha Obito' _disana.

Pria itu masih bungkam, seluruh perhatiannya terpusat pada satu nama yang 1 tahun silam ini sukses membuat hatinya semakin terbelenggu dalam jeratan kepedihan.

"Obito, kau tahu? Ternyata perempuan itu—"

Akhirnya, salah satu ninja kebanggaan Konoha itu membuka mulutnya kembali dan terasa sekali bahwa ia memberi jeda yang cukup lama dalam kalimatnya.

"—begitu rapuh."

Angin pagi berhembus kencang menerpa surai-surai peraknya, memaksa tiap helainya turut melambai-lambai. Pria itu tersenyum tipis. Tipis sekali dibalik masker kesayangannya.

"Mantan muridku kembali hancur, aku tidak mengerti mengapa perempuan setegar ia dapat menjadi seperti ini."

Kakashi kembali melanjutkan percakapannya satu arah miliknya. Sejujurnya saat ini ia sendiri tak mengerti mengapa mulutnya mendadak menceritakan tentang murid merah mudanya yang beberapa bulan silam ini selalu menjadi bayang-bayang kepahitan yang dirasakannya saat ini.

"Perempuan itu membuat tamengnya sendiri. Sebuah tameng kokoh untuk melindungi diri dari kehadiran sosok yang dicintainya, sosok sekelam malam yang terus meremukkan hatinya hingga kini. Dan benar saja, Sakura benar-benar hancur. Hancur sampai kami semua harus ikut terseret dalam dunia fana ciptaannya."

Pria itu menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Menatap kelam langit yang perlahan-lahan mulai terwarnai oleh kilauan cahaya emas surya pagi. Burung-burungpun mulai bernyanyi, mengalunkan sebuah lagu penyemangat pagi hari yang saat ini tak dapat meringankan beban miliknya.

"Jujur saja, aku merasa mungkin ini memang yang terbaik baginya. Namun—akupun merasa semua ini salah. Perkataan Naruto kemarin mungkin benar. Membiarkan Sakura hidup dalam kebohongan ini adalah sesuatu yang salah."

Bibirnya terbuka, kepulan asap putih yang sangat tipis terlihat disana. Kelopak matanya tertutup, melindungi bola kaca kelabu yang semakin meredup. Indra pendengarannya seolah-olah kembali mendengar percakapan milik Naruto dan Sakura beberapa bulan lalu.

"_**Sakura-chan, jangan bercanda! Sasuke! Orang yang kau cintai itu Sasuke!"**_

"_**Siapa Sasuke? Aku hanya—mencintai Kakashi-sensei." **_

"_**Sakura-chan, kumohon, ini bukan lelucon yang lucu!"**_

"_**aku tidak sedang melucu!"**_

"_**Buka matamu! Bukan Kakashi-sensei yang kau cintai!"**_

"_**Tunggu, Naruto! Su-suaramu terlalu besar!"**_

"_**Sakura-chan, orang yang kau cintai itu selalu menyakitimu! Orang itu bukan Kakashi-sensei!"**_

"_**Apa-apaan kau?! Mengapa kau menjelekkan Kakashi-sensei? Kakashi-sensei selalu menjagaku! Selalu ada disisiku! Selalu menemaniku! Ia tak pernah menyakitiku sama sekali!"**_

"_**Dengar, Sakura-chan, kau pasti tahu bahwa disudut hatimu ada suatu luka, luka yang tak akan pernah mengering! Sadari itu!"**_

"**…**_**.benar. Memang benar luka itu ada. Aku mencintai Kakashi-sensei begitu lama, cintaku ini begitu dalam. Dan ketika kusadari cintaku ini bertepuk sebelah tangan, luka ini terbentuk begitu saja. Perbedaan, jarak tak kasat mata, pandangan orang, begitu banyak halangan yang membuat cintaku ini sulit untuk bersambut!"**_

"_**Sudah cukup! Aku pergi!"**_

"_**Naruto, tunggu—"**_

Kakashi menundukkan kepalanya. Hatinya tertohok. Ia ingat betul bagaimana dirinya begitu shock saat mendengar fakta palsu yang dilontarkan Sakura saat itu. Semua dengan mulus terucap begitu saja oleh sang murid merah muda.

Jelas sudah alur dunia palsu milik Sakura!

_Dunia dimana sosok Sasuke sebagai salah satu anggota tim 7 tergantikan dengan Sai,_

_Dunia dimana sosok Sasuke sebagai seseorang yang dicintainya tergantikan oleh—Kakashi._

"_**Sensei, kau sudah mendengar semuanya."**_

"_**Sakura…"**_

"_**Aku—aku mencintaimu, Kakashi-sensei."**_

Kelopak mata milik Kakashi semakin terpejam kuat. Pernyataan cinta_ palsu _milik Sakura saat itu kembali terngiang dalam benaknya. Pipi putih yang bersemu merah, sorot mata gugup penuh cinta, air muka yang menunjukkan keresahan. Bahkan saat itu kristal bening indah milik sang perempuan hampir menetes.

_Semuanya tertuju pada dirinya._

_Tidak!_

_Semua tertuju pada seseorang yang keberadaannya entah dimana. Dan, segala yang ditujukan untuk seseorang itu harus diterimanya karena saat ini, ia adalah pengganti sosok itu._

Mungkin, saat ini ia berjalan dalam dunia palsu milik sang pencipta—_Sakura._ Namun bagi pria itu, segalanya nyata. Nyata terjadi dalam lembaran kisah hidupnya. Dunia palsu milik Sakura adalah dunia nyatanya, yang harus ia jalankan.

Dan…terjadilah sesuatu yang menjadi awal kesalahpahaman Sakura. Hatake Kakashi, mantan guru tim 7 itu, memeluk muridnya secara spontan. Kakashi sendiri masih tak mengerti mengapa saat itu tubuhnya bergerak sendiri tanpa mengindahkan perintah otaknya.

"_**Apa?! Kau dan Kakashi-sensei berpacaran?!"**_

"_**Sssst! Diamlah Ino genduuut! Suaramu terlalu kencang! Tidak kau tidak Naruto_**—**_lho? Ino? Mengapa wajahmu seperti mendapat berita kemalangan?"**_

"_**E? A-ah…tidak. Se-selamat ya, Sakura."**_

"_**Terima kasih. Kau tahu, aku ingin kau menjadi orang pertama yang tahu berita ini. Akhirnya penantianku terbalas, Ino. Sudah berapa tahun, ya? Haha. Aku masih ingat dulu sering bercerita padamu—eh? Ino?! Kenapa mendadak memelukku begini? Tung—I-Ino, kau menangis?" **_

"_**Sakura, dengar. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan mendukungmu. Aku akan selalu mendoakan kebahagiaanmu. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu."**_

Kakashi membuka matanya. Terpaku pada rerumputan hijau dipijakannya seraya mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat.

Aliran dunia _baru _ini begitu cepat. Kini, dunia _ideal_ Sakura menjadi lebih indah ketika Kakashi menjadi _kekasihnya._

Perlakuan diluar perkiraan Kakashi itulah yang menjadi awal lembaran kisah palsu nan nyatanya bersama Sakura. Ia tak menyangka bahwa dirinya akan memeluk muridnya sendiri, yang mana pelukan itu diartikannya sebagai jawaban, dan…disinilah ia, terjebak dalam peran penting sebagai tumpuan hati sang ninja merah muda.

Semua telah terjadi, _jounin _yang pernah hampir menjabat sebagai Hokage itu hanya dapat menelan buah pahit hasil kebodohannya dan pasrah mengikuti alur dunia _indah _milik sang perempuan musim semi.

Sejak kebohongan yang bertitik awal dari kebodohan itu dimulai, _kekasihnya _memang selalu tersenyum, selalu tertawa bahagia, selalu menatapnya—yang sudah jelas bukan untuknya—dengan penuh cinta. Lebih kurangnya, pria itu sadar benar bahwa hati _kekasihnya _bukan untuknya.

_Hati perempuan itu hanya untuk Sasuke._

_Segala yang terjadi pada peremuan itu karena Sasuke._

"Haaah—"

Kakashi menghela nafas panjang. Sekali lagi dirinya kembali terjebak dalam labirin masa lalu yang selalu mempermainkan hatinya.

Namun, diawal kisah barunya, sebenarnya, ia telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri.

Jika memang semua ini adalah yang terbaik untuk Sakura, maka ia akan tetap mengikuti kebohongan sang _kekasih _hingga psikologis perempuan itu kembali berada dalam keadaan stabil. Karena memang Ino, serta Tsunadepun turut memerintahkannya untuk tetap memerankan peran _penting _ini sebaik-baiknya.

_Tapi, sampai kapankah?_

"Kakashi-sensei."

Hatake tunggal itu terperanjat kaget mendengar seseorang dengan suara yang begitu familiar menyapa telinganya. Tampaknya ia benar-benar larut dalam pemikirannya sehingga tak menyadari cakra seseorang yang kini berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Ada apa, Sai?"

"Rokudaime-sama memanggil."

Kakashi menahan tawanya ketika Sai mengatakan _'Rokudaime-sama'_ untuk menyebut mantan murid oranyenya.

Sedangkan dalam hati, pria itu sedikit berpikir betapa tidak biasanya Naruto memanggilnya sepagi ini.

"Sai, Naruto sepertinya akan marah jika kau memanggilnya seperti itu." Tambahnya sembari berbalik—berjalan meninggalkan tempat kesayangannya—setelah mengucapkan _'sampai jumpa lagi' _pada Obito.

"Siapa suruh ia menjadi Hokage?" Sai tersenyum simpul.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rokudaime-sama, aku sudah memanggil Kakashi-sensei sesuai perintah—apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sai dan Kakashi yang telah berada di dalam kantor Hokage memasang wajah _sulit diartikan dengan kata-kata _saat mereka melihat Hokage oranye itu tengah tenggelam bersama tumpukan kertas-kertas yang sangat berantakan disana.

Mantan pendidik Hokage ke-6 itu menghela nafas panjang melihat tingkah pemuda dihadapannya itu sama sekali tidak berubah sejak dulu. _Ceroboh._

"Ah! Kerja bagus, Sai. Eh tunggu! Jangan panggil aku seperti itu!"

Naruto muncul dari bawah tumpukan dokumen yang berserakan berantakan sembari membereskan kertas-kertas putih itu. Ia kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda kesal atas panggilan Sai tadi.

"Ada apa, Naruto?"

Kakashi dengan cepat memotong sebelum Sai sempat mengatakan sesuatu, membuat pemuda pucat itu harus rela kembali mengatupkan kedua bibirnya.

Kemudian, mata kelabu milik pria perak itu menangkap air muka dan sorot mata Naruto yang mendadak berubah menjadi sangat serius. Aura disekitar ruangan itu memberat. Lebih kurangnya, Kakashi sedikit dapat menebak apa yang akan dikatakan mantan muridnya.

"Aku mendapat kabar jika Sasuke berada di dekat sini."

_Tepat!_

Mata sayu milik pria perak itu membesar seketika. Sekalipun dirinya dapat menebak _sedikit,_ tentu saja ia akan bereaksi saat mendengar berita yang entah masuk dalam kategori kabar baik—atau buruk itu.

"Benarkah itu, Naruto?" Tanya Kakashi berusaha setenang mungkin.

"Ya." Ekspresi Naruto mengeras. Sorot matanya menjadi lebih tajam dari sebelumnya. "Sepertinya kemarin ia sempat kembali ke desa."

Pria perak itu membisu. Baginya, semua terlalu mendadak!

_Kehancuran Sakura,_

_Kabar kembalinya Sasuke,_

Semuanya sangat mendadak!

Kakashi merasa kepalanya sedikit pening. Ia menunduk karena tak tahu harus menanggapi apa lagi. Ketenangan yang tadi berusaha ia ciptakan runtuh seketika. Dalam hatinya saat ini, hanya terbesit satu nama saja. Nama seorang perempuan yang harus dilindungi.

_Tidak bisakah segalanya datang disaat yang tepat?_

"Lalu, kau meminta kami untuk mencari Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sai langsung kepada intinya.

"Benar, Sai. Carilah Sasuke dan bawa ia kehadapanku. Lalu, jangan sampai Sakura—"

"Naruto."

**DHEG!**

"Sa-Sakura-chan?!"

Ketiga shinobi handal yang tengah berkumpul itu merasakan jantung mereka seperti copot saat mendengar suara milik perempuan yang akan menjadi topik selanjutnya. Perempuan manis itu kini telah berada diambang pintu dengan raut wajah kesalnya.

"Kau ini! Berkali-kali ku ketuk pintu tapi tak ada jawaban—ah, pagi Kakashi-sensei, Sai." Tambah Sakura.

"Y-yo." Balas Kakashi senatural mungkin—meskipun saat ini ia masih shock.

"Pagi." Sai tersenyum dengan begitu natural. Mungkin, ia sudah terbiasa dengan kejadian yang menyebabkan serangan jantung?

"Sa-Sakura-chan, ada apa?"

"Apanya yang ada apa?! Sampel obat kemarin kan belum semuanya kuantar! Ini sisanya." Jelas Sakura sembari berdecak kesal dan menaruh obat-obatan dalam kantung putih diatas meja Naruto.

"Eh? Ah. Baik."

Naruto merutuki dirinya sendiri yang saat ini menjadi salah tingkah. Jelas saja, ia benar-benar terkejut dengan kehadiran Sakura. Seharusnya, ia dapat merasakan cakra milik sahabat merah mudanya itu. Tapi tampaknya, pembicaraan berat mengenai Sasuke tadi menyita seluruh perhatiannya.

Ditatapnya meja kayu dihadapannya. Pemuda itu mengigit bibirnya, cemas kalau-kalau sahabatnya mendengar percakapan tadi. Dalam hati, ia hanya berharap Sakura tak mendengar apa-apa.

Di lain pihak, Sakura memerhatikan dengan lekat gerak gerik salah tingkah milik _atasannya._ Ia mengerutkan dahi. Perempuan cerdas itu mencium adanya ketidakberesan saat dirinya ikut bergabung tadi.

Semenit kemudian, perhatiannya teralih sepenuhnya pada kedua sosok perak dan pucat di dekatnya.

"Tumben sekali kalian berkumpul. Kau memberi Sai dan Kakashi-sensei misi baru?"

"Aah! Y-ya, begitulah. Ahaha." Jawab Naruto sembari mengalihkan pandangannya. Tentu saja! Ia tidak berani menatap Sakura saat ini.

"Hee—jadi, aku yang juga bagian dari tim Kakashi tidak diikutsertakan? Aku ditinggalkan? Begitu maksudmu?"

Naruto membatu. Tatapan menyelidik milik Sakura saat ini benar-benar membuatnya tak berkutik. Berkali-kali pemuda itu menelan ludahnya gugup. Peluh mulai menghiasi wajahnya.

Pemuda itu berpikir, berpikir keras untuk mengelabui perempuan cerdas yang masih menatapnya dengan intens. Sayangnya, otak yang tak pernah dibanggakannya sama sekali tak mendapatkan cara untuk mengelak, maka ia segera melirik Kakashi dan Sai secara bergantian—berusaha meminta bantuan kepada keduanya.

"E…i-itu…a—"

**BRAK!**

"Naruto!"

Keempat orang disana tersentak dan segera menoleh ke arah pintu yang tiba-tiba saja dibuka paksa. Disana, berdirilah Shikamaru dengan nafas tersengal.

Naruto menghela nafas lega. Tentu saja ia merasa lega—dan tentunya terkejut pula—karena Shikamaru datang disaat yang sangat—atau mungkin tidak—tepat.

"Ada apa, Shikamaru?" Tanya Naruto setenang mungkin.

Pemuda Nara itu segera berjalan masuk seraya mengatur nafasnya yang terputus-putus. Dua langkah kemudian, ia terhenti. Raut wajahnya yang sudah menyeramkan semakin mengeras saat menangkap sosok merah muda yang tak lain adalah Sakura.

Pemuda itu berdecak kesal karena menyadari _timing_nya sangat tidak tepat. Tanpa berusaha memberi pencerahan pada empat rekannya disana, Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Naruto. Ditatapnya Naruto dengan begitu tajam, berharap Hokage itu mengerti maksudnya.

Dan beruntunglah Shikamaru karena kerja otak Naruto mendadak menjadi cepat. Seolah mengerti maksud tatapan menusuk milik tangan kanannya, sang atasan segera melirik Kakashi dan memberikan isyarat kepada pria mantan ANBU itu.

Kakashi yang sejak tadi bungkam sedikit menunjukkan reaksi saat dirinya merasakan sebuah cakra asing namun anehnya ia tampak seperti mengenalnya didekat ruangan khusus Hokage itu. Kemudian, mata kelabunya menangkap sinyal milik Naruto. Ia segera mengangguk kecil dan tanpa aba-aba mendorong punggung _perempuannya _untuk menjauh dari ruangan itu.

"Lho? Tung— Kakashi-sensei? Aku masih ada keperluan dengan Naruto."

Sakura terkejut—serta bingung—saat _prianya _mendorong dirinya mendekati pintu. Jelas sekali kini Kakashi tengah memaksanya untuk pergi.

"Ya. Ya. Nanti saja."

Tanpa mengindahkan protes Sakura, pria itu terus mendorong punggung rapuh sang ninja medis.

Diambang pintu, pria itu menoleh sedikit kebelakang. Ia bertatap-tatapan dengan ketiga pemuda hebat Konoha itu dan setelahnya, dirinya—bersama Sakura—menghilang dari pandangan ketiganya.

"Haah—"

Naruto dan Shikamaru menghela nafas lega. Pria dengan IQ 200 itu sungguh bersyukur _timing _tidak tepat miliknya dapat terselamatkan berkat Kakashi.

"Jadi, ada apa, Shikamaru?"

Ketegangan yang sempat memudar itu kembali pada semula. Raut wajah melembut milik Shikamaru tadi menjadi lebih serius dari setelah ia membuka pintu dengan keras.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. Saat ini ia tak mengerti mengapa ritme dentuman jantungnya sangat tak beraturan. Perasaan tak mengenakkan menyelimuti dirinya sehingga saat ini keringat dingin mengalir membasahi kedua telapak tangan miliknya yang saling bersentuhan.

"Masuklah…"

Shikamaru membuka mulutnya dengan kata-kata yang tak menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan Naruto tadi.

Tanpa hitungan menit, nafas Naruto tercekat. Tubuhnya bergetar saat kedua manik berwarna biru cerahnya menangkap sosok pria yang tak asing lagi bagi dirinya—dan kedua rekan didekatnya—mulai memasuki ruangannya.

"Kau sudah jadi hokage rupanya."

Sosok itu terhenti tepat di depan meja kerja sang pemuda oranye tersebut. Tamu tak diundang itu kemudian membuka tudung dari jubah hitam yang dikenakannya.

"Sasuke…"

Darah pemuda Uzumaki itu berdesir cepat, kepalan ditangannya semakin menguat. Berkali-kali ia berusaha untuk meyakinkan dirinya jika sosok dihadapannya itu tak nyata.

Jelas saja, kedatangan pemuda sekelam malam yang telah dianggapnya sebagai keluarga itu benar-benar diluar perkiraannya.

Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan sorot mata yang sulit untuk dibaca. Pemuda itu menatap lekat sahabat kelamnya seolah-olah ia melihat ruh tak kasat mata. Dirinya begitu shock saat ini.

_Rambut hitam legam itu sedikit lebih panjang,_

_Sorot mata penuh dendam itu semakin tegas,_

_Wajah tampannya tak berubah._

_Sasuke…_

_Ia kembali!_

"Untuk apa kau kembali? Tanya Shikamaru, memecahkan ketegangan yang telah ada sejak tadi.

Naruto terhenyak. Pertanyaan Shikamaru tadi seperti membangunkannya kembali setelah terombang-ambing dalam lamunan panjangnya. Hokage itu terdiam, menunggu penjelasan yang akan keluar dari mulut sang _missing nin_.

"Untuk dipenjara."

"Eh?"

Ketiganya segera mengerutkan dahi mereka. Keterkejutan mereka ternyata belum berakhir. Kini, mereka harus kembali berpikir keras atas jawaban tak jelas Sasuke tadi.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Sai.

"Simpel saja. Aku adalah ninja pelarian Konoha, maka, kalian mengerti maksudnya, 'kan?"

"Tapi kau adalah pahlawan dunia shinobi!"

"Hmpf! Kau tidak berubah, Naruto." Sasuke tersenyum simpul. "Fakta bahwa aku adalah seorang ninja pelarian tidak akan pernah berubah. Aku membunuh Danzo, aku pengkhianat desa. Bukankah itu lebih dari cukup?"

Naruto menunduk. Kejadian tiba-tiba yang sangat diluar perkiraan ini membuat kepalanya pening. Rona merah pada bibirnya perlahan menghilang. Pemuda itu memucat.

Anggota terakhir klan Uchiha itu saat ini, menit ini, detik ini berada dihadapannya, _meminta untuk di penjara!_

"Itu sajakah alasanmu?" Tanya Sai lagi.

Putra tunggal Hokage ke-4 itu mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak tadi tertunduk, matanya kembali menatap Sasuke yang tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sai tadi dengan lekat. Keduanya bertatap-tatapan dalam diam.

_Sasuke serius._

Setelahnya, pemuda bersurai kuning itu menghela nafas panjang. Ia telah mendapatkan keputusan. Keputusan yang ia pilih setelah mendapat jawaban atas keseriusan pemuda Uchiha dihadapannya.

"Baiklah."

"Eh?"

Sai serta Shikamaru dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Naruto. Tentu keduanya cukup terkejut dengan keputusan yang diambil sang pemimpin Konoha. Bagaimanapun, Sasuke adalah sosok yang berarti bagi Naruto serta Sakura. Memenjarakan Sasuke tentu bukanlah hal yang mudah!

Melihat sekilas raut wajah Naruto, keduanya kembali bungkam. Mereka tahu, _mereka paham!_

Mudah atau tidak, Naruto yang telah menjadi Hokage harus bisa mengambil keputusan dengan bijak. Dan keputusan yang dipilihnya adalah hal yang tepat.

"2 tahun. Kau akan dipenjarakan di penjara khusus selama 2 tahun. Kau akan di awasi ketat oleh para ANBU pilihanku."

"Hmpf. Aku kembali hanya untuk menyerahkan diri. Bukan untuk memberontak." Tambah Sasuke singkat.

Kedua bola kaca biru dan hitam itu bertemu pandang. Saling bertatapan untuk yang kesekian kalinya selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Naruto memejamkan matanya dan memerintah kedua pemuda di dekatnya.

"Shikamaru, bawa ia ke penjara khusus! Setelah itu mintalah Bacchan untuk memasang _kekkai. _Sai! Kumpulkan daftar anggota ANBU yang ku tulis disini! Perintahkan mereka untuk mengawasi Sasuke 24 jam tanpa terkecuali!"

"Baik!"

Shikamaru segera membawa Sasuke pergi dan Sai berbalik hendak menyusul langkah Shikamaru setelah mendapatkan daftar nama-nama rekan ANBUnya yang dipilih Naruto.

Pemuda oranye itu menatap punggung Sasuke yang masih sama seperti dulu dengan nanar.

_Dingin dan kokoh._

Tak banyak yang berubah dari rekan yang pernah mengkhianatinya, rekan yang berkali-kali meninggalkan dirinya, rekan yang menjadi poros hidup sahabat merah mudanya.

_Dekat namun terasa jauh. _

Selangkah menuju pintu, Sasuke tiba-tiba saja terhenti. Pemilik _Sharingan _itu terdiam selama beberapa detik sembari memandangi lantai tempatnya berpijak.

"Selamat, Naruto."

**DHEG**

Hati Naruto mencelos. Kepalan tangan pemuda itu mengendur bersamaan dengan terngiang-ngiangnya kata _'selamat' _milik Sasuke tadi.

Pemuda Uchiha itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang sukses membuat Shikamaru serta Sai yang membatu.

Tangan kanan Hokage tersentak. Dengan cepat ia berlari kecil menyusul Sasuke yang telah meninggalkannya beberapa langkah. Sedangkan Sai, pemuda yang mahir melukis itu melirik Naruto singkat sebelum akhirnya ia ikut menyusul langkah Shikamaru yang sudah meninggalkannya.

_Bahagia._

_Perih._

Seluruh perasaan Naruto tercampur aduk menjadi satu. Perasaan itu dirasakannya secara bersamaan sehingga saat ini emosinya tak menentu. Ia tidak menyangka sama sekali bahwa dihari keduanya menjabat sebagai Hokage, Sasuke akan kembali ke desa dan menyerahkan diri.

Tanpa disadarinya, kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik. Ia tersenyum tipis. Pandangan matanya mengabur karena kristal hangat miliknya mulai menggenang disana dan sebentar lagi akan terjatuh.

"_Kau telat, bodoh."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sakura, wajahmu pucat sekali."

Kakashi segera menghentikan langkah mereka setelah dirasa cukup jauh dari tempat Naruto berada. Dilihatnya wajah Sakura yang semakin lama semakin memucat.

"A-aku baik-baik saja, Sensei."

_Bohong!_

Itulah yang dilakukan Sakura saat ini. Perempuan itu berbohong tentang kondisinya. Jelas ia menyadari bahwa fisiknya saat ini sedang tak dalam kondisi bagus. Cakra miliknya tak mengalir dengan teratur, kepalanya pening, dan dingin mulai menyelimuti tubuh ringkihnya.

Haruno itu sadar jika kondisinya telah aneh setelah Kakashi mendorongnya paksa keluar dari ruangan Hokage. Tepatnya, saat itu ia melihat sosok mencurigakan namun familiar baginya. Sosok itu memakai jubah panjang dan wajahnya tak terlihat karena tudung jubah itu menyembunyikannya.

Saat dirinya—dan Kakashi tentunya—memandangi sosok itu, sang sosok misterius itu melirik sehingga bola kaca hijau teduhnya bertemu pandang secara singkat oleh bola kaca berwarna hitam lainnya disana.

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya. Sorot mata sekelam malam dan penuh luka itu tampak tak asing lagi bagi dirinya. Ia sungguh yakin mengenali sosok itu.

_Sosok itu…_

"Sakura?"

Perempuan itu terkejut dan kembali terseret dari alam lamunannya saat Kakashi menepuk bahunya pelan. Dengan nafas terengah, ia melihat Kakashi yang menatapnya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Ka-kalau begitu, sampai disini saja. Aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit. Shizune-senpai menunggu—"

"Sakura!"

**BRUK!**

Lengan kokoh milik pria perak itu dengan sigap menangkap sang murid yang tiba-tiba saja terjatuh. Kakashi mengerutkan dahi. Wajah Sakura semakin memucat, keringat dingin mulai terlihat menghiasi sosok merah muda itu, tubuhnya bergetar kecil. Tentunya, kondisi Sakura saat ini jauh dari kata normal.

"Ma-maaf, sensei."

"Sudah diam dan jangan bergerak dulu. Aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit."

Tanpa persetujuan sang ninja merah muda, Kakashi segera menggendong perempuan itu dipunggungnya.

"Sensei?!"

Sakura sungguh malu saat mendapati gurunya tiba-tiba saja menggendongnya. Ingin sekali ia melontarkan banyak protes agar Kakashi segera menurunkannya, namun, keadaan tubuhnya yang semakin aneh ini tak mengijinkannya. Maka, perempuan itu menghela nafasnya dan hanya dapat pasrah.

Dilain pihak, pria perak yang telah melanjutkan langkahnya tengah terhanyut dalam pemikirannya sendiri. Ia mencoba mencerna kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang menyebabkan kondisi Sakura tidak dalam kondisi primanya.

Kemudian bola kelabu miliknya membesar.

_Ia ingat!_

Mungkinkah cakra dan sosok asing yang dilihatnya dengan Sakura tadi…

"Maaf, Sensei. Aku selalu merepotkanmu."

"Sudah. Kau bersandar saja. Wajahmu menyeramkan melebihi Sai—aduh!" Jawab Kakashi—yang kembali dari alam lamunannya—berusaha mencairkan suasana hati sang perempuan yang ia tahu sedang diselimuti perasaan bersalah.

Mendengar jawaban asal Kakashi tadi, Sakura segera memukul bahu gurunya itu karena kesal disamakan oleh Sai. Merasa pening di kepalanya kian lama kian menyakitkan, perempuan itu membenamkan wajahnya pada punggung hangat Kakashi. Menghirup aroma khas pria yang dapat sedikit menenangkannya sebelum akhirnya kesadarannya menghilang sepenuhnya.

_Apakah sosok itu…Sasuke?_

_Siapa sosok itu?_

To be Continued

* * *

><p>AN : YEAY! Chapter 11! AKHIRNYA SASUKE MUNCUL JUGAA! IHIIIY~! XDD

Nah, readers. Maaf ya kalau kemunculan Sasuke ini cuma sebentar :(  
>Habisnya memang belum saatnya Sasuke berperan sih :plaak:<p>

Lalu, akhirnya pertemuan SasuSakunya jadi jelek begini, ya? :'D  
>Err…ini baru permulaan kok. Nanti juga akan ada pertemuan lagi. :Sakura kan lupa sama Sasuke: :'))<p>

Btw, disini sayah sedikit sedih lho pas buat adegan Sasuke ngasih selamat—yang telat—ke Naruto. Rasanya gimanaaaaa gitu :"D :author curcol:

OH IYA! Sayah lagi dalam proses pembuatan sequel _Always Beside You_, lho~ :DD  
>Semoga happy end ya sequelnya :plaak:<br>Buat yang belum baca, ayo mampir-mampir baca ya~ sekalian ninggalin 'jejak' (baca: review) juga lebih baik :P

Ya sudah, segitu dulu basa basinya. Terima kasih buat yang sudah follow, favorite, sama review fic ini. Saya masih menunggu review kalian ya! Biar makin semangat! :DD Sampai jumpa di chap 12!

Mari balas review-review yang sudah masuk :3

**Miss Hyuuga Hatake-san, Chapter 10**

J : Yosh! Aku akan update lebih cepat lhoo~ :DD  
>Haha iya. Dia ngelupain Sasuke karena dirinya sendiri. :')<p>

Gimana, terjawab kah di chap ini siapa yang merhatiin Sakura? :P

Ou! Ditunggu juga review selanjutnya~ dan…ficmu juga ku tunggu hehe

**Hanazono Yuri-san, Chapter 10**

J : Un! Btw, Sasuke muncul lho, Hanazono-san~~ tapi besok-besok ilang lagi. :Kan dipenjara ceritanya: Haha

**Kurniawannamikaze1, Chapter 10**

J : Syip! Ini udah kilat belum? :3

**Dopping-san, Chapter 1**

J : Waah~ kamu baik sekali. :pelukcium: . Makasih reviewnya~ Aku akan makin semangat update deh. :P  
>Semoga kamu bersedia buat review lagi. Haha. Di review boleh komentar soal cerita, soal author(?), soal kekurangan kok. Apa saja. :))<p>

**Kimura Megumi-san, Chapter 10**

J : Eh? Iyakah? Waah~ Syukurlah nyesek(?)  
>Okai! Ku usahakan kilat deh :D<p>

**VeeQueenAir-san, Chapter 10**

J : Nah, gimana tebakannya? Bener ga? :P

Siap! Ini udah cepet kan? :3

**Noer Nino-san, Chapter 10**

J : Wow jugaa :DD

Iya siap! Reviewmu buat aku semangat lanjut nih. Haha.

Yo! Salam kenal juga! :))


	12. Love?

Author : Yuta Uke

Chapter : 12 – Love?

Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt, Comfort

Disclaimer : All character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : KakaSaku, SasuSaku, NaruSaku **  
><strong>  
>Warning : Unbetaed fic, Semi-Canon. Tulisan miring tebal adalah ingatan tokoh. Mulai chapter 10, alur waktu di dalam cerita ini akan sedikit berputar lebih cepat.<p>

douzo...

* * *

><p><em>Apakah kau benar mencintainya?<em>

_Dalam kebohongan ini._

_Bagaimana perasaanmu terhadapku?_

_Dalam kefanaan ini._

* * *

><p>Pergantian hari, pergantian waktu, pergantian musim, segalanya berputar dengan begitu cepat seolah tak ingin para insan manusia terlarut begitu lama di dalamnya. Bulir-bulir putih nan lembut yang sibuk terjatuh mendinginkan jalan setapak beberapa waktu lalu telah tergantikan oleh guguran helai-helai kelopak merah muda pucat. Dingin hembusan alam yang kemarin masih menusuk tulang, perlahan menjadi lebih bersahabat, seiring dengan terbawanya aroma khas musim semi.<p>

Desa bernama Konoha yang di bangun pertama kali oleh klan Senju dan Uchiha bersuka cita menyambut pergantian musim. Terdengar beberapa gelak tawa para anak-anak kecil yang berlarian di bawah hujan bunga merah muda khas musim semi. Jika melihat dari atas ukiran wajah batu milik para orang-orang terhebat Konoha, desa makmur ini begitu cantik dengan warna merah muda yang terlihat hampir mewarnai seluruh desa.

Seluruh orang menampilkan senyuman terindah mereka, namun hal itu tak berlaku bagi sesosok pria dewasa dengan mata kelabu gelap yang kini tengah menatap lekat-lekat setumpuk kecil kelopak bunga berwarna merah muda pucat yang begitu cantik. Bunga bernama sama seperti murid perempuannya, bunga yang juga begitu tegar namun rapuh.

"Obito, aku bawakan bunga sakura yang sudah terjatuh. Rasanya baru kemarin aku membersihkan setumpuk salju di atas nisanmu. Ah, aku juga sudah membawakannya untuk Rin."

Ia bergumam ringan, menjalani aktifitas rutinnya. Sudut bibirnya tertarik simpul sebelum akhirnya senyuman tipis itu menghilang, terbawa hembusan angin beraroma musim semi yang berhembus begitu lembut.

"Waktu cepat sekali berlalu—"

Pria itu memejamkan matanya sejenak. Mencoba menata hatinya yang kini tak menentu. Seharusnya saat ini dirinya juga memancarkan aura kebahagiaan yang terasa di seluruh penjuru desa. Namun baginya saat ini, kebahagiaan itu adalah seonggok perasaaan yang membuat beban dalam dirinya menjadi lebih besar.

Pria itu semakin memererat pejaman matanya. Rasanya ia tidak sanggup untuk terus melawan arus waktu yang begitu cepat berganti. Dirinya ingin sekali memohon kepada dewa agar waktu berjalan perlahan, begitu perlahan dan hati-hati agar dapat menyembuhkan perasaan seseorang yang berharga baginya.

"—sudah hampir 1 setengah tahun sejak dunia palsu ini tercipta… Aku…tidak menyangka akan selama ini."

Dibukanya kelopak mata yang sejak tadi terpejam erat. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam kantung celana dan berdiri dalam diam.

"Lalu, kau tahu? Ketika perempuan itu sedang berada dalam kondisi menyedihkan sejak beberapa waktu lalu, pemuda yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini kembali."

Pria itu mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha menstabilkan perasaan aneh yang berkecamuk dalam dadanya.

**_"Naruto, bagaimana dengan misiku dan Sai yang harus membawa Sasuke kembali ke desa?"_**

**_"Misi itu kubatalkan." _**

**_"Eh?"_**

**_"Kubilang, misi itu kubatalkan."_**

**_"Jangan katakan jika Sasuke sudah kembali sendiri kesini?" _**

**_"Ya."_**

**_"Lalu, dimana Sasuke sekarang?"_**

**_"Penjara."_**

Percakapan miliknya dan Naruto beberapa bulan silam terpatri jelas dalam ingatannya. Bahkan sampai detik ini, ia ingat bahwa dirinya begitu kaget mendengar penjelasan Naruto.

Semuanya berjalan dan terjadi begitu cepat, tanpa adanya waktu untuk memersiapkan segala kemungkinan yang terjadi. Pria itu semakin menguatkan kepalan tangannya saat perdebatan kecil dengan Naruto kembali terlintas.

_**"****Kakashi-sensei, semua ini sudah aku pikirkan matang-matang dan kau tahu kalau aku tidak akan mengubah kembali keputusanku itu. Bagiku, memertemukan mereka berdua adalah sesuatu hal yang harus aku lakukan. Sakura-chan pasti akan menangis nanti, namun, tidak memertemukan mereka hanya akan membuat Sakura-chan semakin terpuruk dalam kebohongannya. Aku ingin Sakura-chan kembali tersadar dan melihat kenyataan kembali. Jika Sasuke menyakitinya lagi, aku akan menghajarnya."**_

_**"_S_emoga keputusanmu tepat. Aku memang tidak ingin Sakura hidup dalam kebohongannya, tapi, kebohongan itu terbentuk untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri…yah, pikirkanlah sendiri maksudku."**_

Kakashi mengigit bibir bawahnya. Musim dingin tahun lalu benar-benar menyita seluruh emosinya. Kejadian-kejadian tak terduga selalu muncul silih berganti tanpa henti. Ia sejujurnya bukanlah seorang yang pintar mengekspresikan apa yang dirasakan batinnya, maka dari itu ia hanya dapat tenggelam, mengikuti alur dunia fana ini dalam kepura-puraan.

**_"Sakura, jika sesuatu yang telah kau lupakan kembali datang dihadapanmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"_**

**_"Entahlah. Tapi, mungkin aku yakin aku akan baik-baik saja. Karena…Kakashi-sensei ada disampingku."_**

"Obito…aku tidak kuat setiap kali melihat matanya memancarkan aura penuh cinta ketika menatapku."

Keheningan yang sejak tadi tercipta runtuh sejenak dengan gelak tawa kecilnya yang begitu pilu. Ditautkannya jemari panjangnya dan ia menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap hamparan langit berhiaskan warna biru cerah.

_Menyilaukan._

Hatinya perih setiap kali kalimat manis namun sanggup membuat dirinya harus menelan beban besar yang Sakura lontarkan di pagi bersalju itu terngiang dan melantun indah di indra pendengarannya.

Kakashi sadar jika kalimat itu hanya tersusun dari sebuah kebohongan, menjadi untaian kalimat setajam belati. Ia pun mengerti jika dirinya hanyalah seseorang yang biasa, ia bukan dewa maupun Tuhan yang tentunya, ia akan sedikit terbuai oleh nada lembut yang melantun menggelitik hatinya, sorot mata penuh cinta dan kedamaian milik Sakura. Semuanya bagai buah terlarang yang seharusnya tak boleh ia cicipi.

"Aku tak sanggup. Tatapan milik Sakura begitu menusuk meskipun aku tahu tatapan itu bukan untukku, yah—karena ia selalu menatapku dengan penuh cinta tapi sorot matanya tidak pernah fokus untukku."

Kakashi masih terpaku dalam posisinya, bola kaca kelabu itu masih saja sibuk mengikuti pergerakkan awan yang perlahan-lahan menjauhi tatapannya. Seolah menghindari dirinya.

"Sampai kapan ini akan berlanjut, Obito? Peran ini terlalu berat untukku. Rasanya aku ingin meneriakinya, mengatakan bahwa orang yang kau cintai kini tengah berada di dalam penjara khusus untuk menebus hutangnya."

Ia tertawa kecil. Kecil sekali seolah tawa penuh luka itu ia tujukan untuk dirinya sendiri. Menertawakan ketidakberdayaan dirinya.

"Haha…mana mungkin aku dapat melakukan hal itu, bukan? Tak mungkin aku tega merenggut senyuman bahagia tanpa beban miliknya. Di sudut hatiku yang terdalam, aku bersyukur karena dunia idealnya kini dapat membuat hatinya tenang. Aku lebih tidak tahan melihat dirinya selalu hancur setiap hari. Ahh—benar-benar masalah yang begitu sulit!"

Kakashi menunduk dan menghela nafas panjang, perlahan kepingan-kepingan memori berwarna merah muda menyapa benaknya tanpa ia inginkan.

_Bagaimana Sakura menatap wajahnya dengan penuh cinta,_

_Bagaimana semburat merah mewarnai pipi putih Sakura ketika mereka bersama,_

_Bagaimana Sakura tersenyum dengan begitu damai,_

_Bagaimana jemari milik Sakura selalu menyentuh lengannya dengan lembut._

"Obito, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika berada diposisiku? jika ini terus berlanjut, aku takut aku akan men—"

"Kakashi-sensei?"

Tanpa hitungan menit, pria bersurai perak itu segera menaikkan kembali kepalanya dan menoleh pada pemilik suara merdu yang sudah beberapa bulan ini selalu menghantui telinganya. Rasanya, musim dingin tahun lalu kejadian ini pernah terjadi. Meskipun yang memanggilnya saat ini adalah seorang perempuan.

"Yo, Sakura. Tumben sekali kau datang pagi-pagi kesini." Kakashi tersenyum tipis berusaha agar terlihat alami dihadapan _kekasih_nya.

"Aku harus membawakan beberapa bunga sakura untuk ayah. Karena setiap musim ini, ayah pasti akan selalu memenuhi rumah dengan bunga sakura." Jelas perempuan itu sembari tertawa. "Ah, pagi Obito-san." Sakura kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya, _menyapa_ Obito.

"Hee—kalau begitu ayo ku temani."

"Eh? Tidak usah, Kakashi-sensei 'kan sedang bersama Obito-san." Tolak Sakura halus.

"Tidak apa. Besok juga aku akan datang lagi."

Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, salah satu mantan senior Yamato di ANBU itu segera melangkah pergi menjauhi makam Obito. Sedangkan perempuan merah muda yang telah tertinggal beberapa langkah membungkuk singkat kepada salah seorang sahabat Uchiha milik gurunya dan ikut menyusul.

"Kakashi-sensei memang selalu datang kesini setiap pagi, ya?"

"Begitulah."

Jawaban singkat Kakashi menjadi penutup percakapan kedua pasangan yang lahir dan hidup dalam kebahagiaan semu. Saat ini keduanya terdiam, tenggelam dalam pemikiran masing-masing sembari melangkah menuju makam orang tua Sakura yang memang gugur dalam perang dunia shinobi ke-4, enam tahun lalu.

Kakashi menatap lurus kedepan sembari menyesuaikan langkahnya dengan sang murid yang telah berada disampingnya. Sesekali ekor matanya melirik sosok merah muda yang tengah berjalan begitu riang seperti tanpa beban. Dialihkannya kembali lirikkan itu ke depan, dalam hati ia merasa jika mungkin saja kini beban perempuan ini hinggap di dirinya.

"Pagi, Ayah, Ibu."

Sakura mendadak berlari kecil ketika keduanya sudah hampir sampai di makam keluarga Haruno. Jemari ramping milik sang perempuan dengan lihai menyebar bunga-bunga sakura berwarna merah muda pucat yang sama seperti Kakashi letakkan di depan makam Obito dan Rin.

Hatake tunggal yang tertinggal beberapa langkah tadi kini telah berdiri sembari menjaga jarak sebanyak 2 langkah dibelakang. Pria itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya dapat terdiam mendengarkan anak didik Tsunade _berbincang-bincang _dengan kedua orang tuanya. Sebuah percakapan sederhana mengenai keseharian Sakura dan musim semi yang kini telah datang menyapa desa Konoha.

"Ah! Aku lupa, hari ini Kakashi-sensei menemaniku."

"A-ah, yo."

Kakashi sedikit salah tingkah ketika tiba-tiba saja Sakura menoleh ke arahnya sembari mengisyaratkan agar dirinya menyapa kedua orang tua Sakura.

"Sayang aku tidak dapat melihat bagaimana reaksi ayah dan ibu."

Sakura yang telah kembali menatap nisan kedua orang tuanya tertawa kecil sembari membelai batu dingin itu dengan lembut. Bagi perempuan itu, sikap salah tingkah milik seorang ninja hebat bernama Hatake Kakashi tadi sangatnya lucu.

Sedangkan yang ditertawakan hanya dapat terdiam dan tanpa disengaja ia melihat semburat merah tipis menghiasi pipi perempuan dihadapannya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuknya mengerti maksud kalimat '_reaksi'_ yang Sakura katakan tadi.

Setelahnya keduanya terdiam selama beberapa menit, perempuan bersurai merah muda sebahu itu mendadak merasa tidak nyaman dalam keheningan yang tercipta karena salah satu dari _shinobi _terhebat Konoha itu sama sekali tak berusaha membuka percakapan untuk memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Ia menautkan jemarinya dan menghela nafas kecil. Dengan berat hati, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bangkit.

"Ok, kalau begitu, aku harus ke rumah sakit. Aku pergi dulu, ayah, ibu." Sakura tersenyum seceria mungkin dan setelahnya membalikkan badan menatap Kakashi yang masih setia berada di tempatnya berpijak. "Ayo, sensei." Ajaknya.

"Ehm, kami pamit dulu, Mebuki-san, Kizashi-san."

Pria tinggi itu membungkukkan badannya kepada kedua orang tua Sakura dan mulai melangkah pergi menjauhi tempat pemakaman desa Konoha. Perempuan cerdas itu sedikit berlari kecil untuk menyusul dan menyamakan langkahnya dan langkah besar Kakashi yang sukses membuatnya tertinggal beberapa langkah. Mata hijau bening seindah _emerald _itu terpaku beberapa detik untuk sekedar meneliti raut wajah apa yang sedang dipancarkan oleh sang guru.

"Kakashi-sensei." Panggil Sakura, memecahkan lamunan pria Hatake itu.

"Hmm?"

"Kau diam saja sejak tadi." Cibir Sakura saat mengingat bahwa Kakashi bungkam seribu bahasa di depan makam kedua orang tuanya beberapa menit tadi.

"Eh? Aku harus mengatakan apa?" Tanya Kakashi sembari tertawa.

"hnn—entahlah."

Perempuan muda itu menjawab singkat, tanpa hitungan detik, ia meraih lengan Kakashi. Sedangkan Kakashi kali ini tidak mengomentari apapun perihal kelakuan Sakura yang selalu membuat dirinya merasakan sebuah perasaan menggelitik di hati. Pria itu hanya memilih untuk diam dan kembali larut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mentari semakin meninggi, biasan cahaya keemasannya tampak berkilau menghangatkan desa Konoha. Burung-burung tak lagi bernyanyi, hembusan dingin milik alam sedikit membawa kehangatan menyapa para penduduk desa.

Kedai-kedai tampak ramai dikunjungi para penduduk yang memutuskan untuk memberi makan cacing-cacing lapar diperut mereka, mengingat hari sudah petang dan inilah waktu yang sangat pas untuk makan siang.

Pada salah satu kedai-kedai tersebut, terlihat sesosok perempuan muda berbusana merah yang tengah berada disana sembari mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh tamu-tamu. Ia kini berada di sebuah kedai makanan manis yang menjadi tujuan santap siangnya bersama sahabat masa kecilnya.

"Sakuraaa!"

Sakura menoleh ke arah pemilik suara nyaring yang sangat dihapalnya—perempuan bersurai pirang panjang yang kini tengah melambaikan tangan ke arahnya berada di deretan bangku belakang dekat jendela. Segera ia melangkah dengan cepat dan mendudukkan dirinya tepat dihadapan perempuan yang sama-sama mengabdi kepada desa Konoha dalam bidang medis.

"Sudah lama, Ino?" Tanya Sakura karena merasa ia sudah terlambat selama 15 menit yang disebabkan oleh keharusannya memeriksa dokumen yang tebalnya hampir menyerupai biografi 2 orang terkenal.

"Tidak, tidak. Santai saja. Aku tahu kau sibuk." Jawab Ino sembari tersenyum lebar. "Nah, pesan apa?" Tambahnya lagi.

"Kau?"

"Dango."

"Samakan saja." Jawab Sakura singkat.

Ino kemudian mengangguk, tak lama perempuan itu memanggil pelayan dan mulai memesan menu makan siang mereka. Pelayan dengan rambut disanggul yang berjalan dengan begitu anggun mengangguk dan kembali pergi untuk menyiapkan pesanan para _kunoichi_ medis tersebut.

Bola kaca berwarna biru transparan milik Ino saat ini tengah menatap lekat sosok sahabat cengeng yang telah mengepakkan sayap menjadi seorang kupu-kupu yang cantik. Namun bagaimanapun juga, Sakura adalah Sakura. Seindah apapun perempuan itu tumbuh saat ini, tak menutupi kenyataan bahwa dirinya begitu rapuh. Serapuh bunga _dandelion _putih yang kapanpun dapat hancur diterpa angin.

Perempuan muda penerus klan Yamanaka itu terdiam sembari terus menatap lekat sahabat merah muda yang juga sedang larut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Tentu saja ia mengetahui hal tersebut karena saat ini dirinya adalah _dokter pribadi _seorang _kunoichi _muda berbakat bernama Haruno Sakura.

Perempuan yang selalu dipanggil dengan sebutan _'Ino-buta' _itu mengamati setiap gerak-gerik milik Sakura dan diam-diam ia tengah merekam—tepatnya mengingat—semuanya. Ya, perempuan Yamanaka itu sedang melalukan _pengecekan rutin _yang dipercayakan Tsunade kepada dirinya.

Awalnya Ino hanya menjalankan pengecekan rutin terhadap kondisi Sakura satu kali dalam sebulan. Namun, karena musim dingin lalu ia dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Kakashi yang begitu tiba-tiba sembari membawa Sakura dalam kondisi tak sadarkan diri, Tsunade menyarankan agar frekuensi pengecekan ini ditingkatkan menjadi dua kali dalam sebulan. Inopun menyetujui hal tersebut dan akhirnya dimulailah pengecekan rutin yang Ino skenariokan sebagai ajakan untuk makan atau sekedar minum teh bersama dalam kurun waktu dua minggu sekali.

Tak menyadari sebuah tatapan lekat milik Ino sibuk menemani gerak-gerik gelisahnya, Sakura masih saja menundukkan kepalanya, terpaku menatap meja kayu dihadapannya. Di dalam kepalanya kini terdapat 1 pertanyaan yang ingin sekali ia tanyakan, yang menurutnya sedikit konyol apalagi jika hal ini akan ia diskusikan pada Ino.

Selang berapa menit kedua perempuan muda itu saling diam dan larut dalam keheningan yang mereka ciptakan bersama, terdengar suara ramah milik pelayan wanita yang menandakan bahwa pesanan mereka telah datang. Dengan mata berbinar, Ino menyambar dan melahap dangonya dalam satu kedipan mata. Tampaknya, perempuan berbusana ungu itu sangat lapar siang hari ini.

Dilain pihak, seorang Haruno Sakura masih saja terdiam. Saat ini dirinya tengah menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus menanyakan hal ini atau tidak. Memejamkan matanya sejenak, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Ino."

"Hmm?" Ino yang masih sibuk dengan dangonya hanya dapat ber—hmm—ria.

"Apa menurutmu—" Sakura kembali terdiam. Ino pun bungkam, setia menunggu lanjutan kalimat milik Sakura yang belum sempurna. "—apa Kakashi-sensei mencintaiku?"

"UHUK!"

"I-Inoo!" Sakura panik ketika melihat Ino tersedak dango yang sedang ia lahap bulat-bulat. "Ini air!"

Tanpa hitungan detik, Ino segera meneguk air digelasnya sampai habis. Ia menepuk-nepuk dadanya perlahan sebelum mengalihkan seluruh fokus matanya kepada Sakura dengan tajam.

"Kau mau membunuhku?!"

"K-kau saja yang berlebihan. Aku kan hanya bertanya tentang pendapatmu." Perempuan musim semi itu berusaha membela dirinya sendiri dan kemudian melahap dango miliknya.

"Haah— kau ini." Ino menghela nafas panjang.

"Lalu, bagaimana?"

"Apanya?"

"Tentang pertanyaanku tadi! Apakah Kakashi-sensei mencintaiku?"

Putri tunggal Yamanaka Inoichi itu merapatkan bibirnya erat. Otaknya berpikir lebih keras dari sebelumnya untuk mendapatkan jawaban lazim apa yang seharusnya ia berikan untuk menjawab pertanyaan tak lazim Sakura.

"Memangnya kenapa? Tumben sekali."

"Ino, kau tahu kan sudah berapa lama aku mengejarnya?" Tanya Sakura lagi dengan begitu serius. Ino yang berada dihadapannya hanya berpura-pura mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Saat perasaanku terbalas, aku begitu bahagia. Lalu aku semakin sadar bahwa aku semakin mencintai dirinya yang selalu melindungiku, menjagaku, dan berada disisiku." Tambah Sakura sembari tertawa.

Ino yang mendengar hal itu mengepalkan tangannya erat. Berapa kalipun ia mendengarkan cerita mengenai cinta Sakura terhadap Kakashi, perempuan itu tetap saja merasakan perasaannya seperti teraduk-aduk menjadi satu. Sebuah perasaan pedih selalu datang menghantui hatinya. Namun ada yang berbeda, ia tahu bahwa kini disudut hatinya ia juga menikmati wajah sahabat merah muda dihadapannya yang begitu bahagia layaknya seorang gadis belia yang sedang menjalin kasih dengan kekasih pertamanya.

Mengigit bibir bawahnya, sahabat sejak kecil Shikamaru dan Chouji itu berusaha menguasai dirinya kembali dan memaksakan diri agar terlihat se-alami mungkin saat menanggapi _kebohongan_ Sakura yang diciptakan oleh otaknya sendiri.

"Lalu?"

"Disitulah yang membuatku bingung. Kau tahu kan perbedaan umurku dan sensei cukup jauh. Sensei sudah dapat dibilang dewasa, tapi—"

"Tapi?" Ino semakin menatap wajah Sakura dengan serius. Menunggu-nunggu kelanjutan kalimat yang Sakura gantungkan tadi. Sepertinya jelas sudah jika separuh dari dirinyapun ikut menikmati _kebodohan _Sakura saat ini.

"—tapi mengapa ia belum juga melamarku?"

**BRAK!**

"Ino?!"

Sakura terkejut ketika tiba-tiba saja dahi milik Ino terantuk dengan sangat keras ke meja kayu milik kedai makanan manis ini. Mantan anak didik Asuma itu benar-benar terkejut oleh pertanyaan Sakura.

_Sakura…_

_Apa kau benar-benar telah hancur hingga kalimat seperti tadi dengan lancar terlontar dari mulutmu?_

_Ataukah—_

Sekali lagi, perasaan Ino seperti tercampur aduk menjadi satu. Sebuah perasaan iba mendadak kembali mengetuk hatinya. Ia tak menyangka, sungguh sampai detik ini ia ingin sekali menyangkal kenyataan dimana seorang Haruno Sakura menciptakan dunia untuk melindungi diri dari kehancuran hatinya—yang sebenarnya lebih memperparah keadaan psikologis sang pencipta dunia fana ini.

Terlepas dari perasaan-perasaan menyesakkan itu, di sisi lain di sudut hatinya, Ino ingin sekali tertawa terbahak-bahak dan detik ini juga ia sangat ingin menyeret Kakashi untuk menyuruh pria dewasa itu melamar Sakura. Selayaknya seorang ibu, _kunoichi _medis itu mengharapkan pria yang tepat untuk Sakura.

Tidak.

Lebih tepatnya, mana ada sahabat yang tak menginginkan kebahagian sahabatnya?

Menghirup dalam-dalam udara seolah pasokan oksigen miliknya telah habis dan menghembuskannya kembali dengan begitu keras, Ino tersadar jika kini ia bagaikan orang bodoh yang sejak tadi bergulat dengan hatinya sendiri.

"Sa-Sakura…" Pemilik surai pirang itu mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Sakura yang kini tengah menatap dirinya dengan tatapan cemas dan bingung. "Kau ingin menikah dengan Kakashi-sensei?" Tanya Ino.

_Kau benar-benar mencintai Kakashi-sensei?_

"A—bu-bukan begitu. A-aku ha-hanya ber-bertanya sa-saja." Jawab Sakura sembari terbata. "Ti-tiba-tiba saja pertanyaan itu muncul karena ta-tadi pagi Ka-Kakashi-sensei bertemu dengan kedua orang tuaku namun di depan makam mereka, sensei hanya terdiam saja."

Mendengar penjelasan Sakura, Ino menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal dan meneguk airnya—yang telah dituangnya ke dalam gelas—kembali. Jika sejak awal Sakura memang benar mencintai Kakashi, maka perasaan rumit yang terus membayang-bayangi dirinya tak akan pernah ada dan tentu saja Sakura tak akan pernah hancur.

_Seandainya kau tak mencintai Sasuke,_

_Seandainya Kakashi-sensei adalah pria pilihanmu._

_Apakah kau benar-benar hanya mengikuti arus duniamu?_

_Namun mengapa sosok Sasuke tak kau gantikan dengan Naruto?_

_Apa dalam sudut hatimu yang terdalam, kau mencintai Kakashi-sensei?_

Sekali lagi, helaan nafas panjang kembali terdengar. Jika tak ada Sakura dihadapannya, sudah dapat dipastikan ia akan mengacak-acak frustasi surai pirang panjangnya karena tanpa disadari, dirinya kembali memutar pertanyaan yang sama sejak awal Sakura mengatakan bahwa Kakashi adalah kekasihnya…_kini_. Menggeleng dalam diam, bola kaca biru transparan milik Ino segera diarahkan kepada manik hijau Sakura. Keduanya bertemu pandang, menciptakan aura keseriusan disana.

"Sakura, dengar. Lebih baik kau biarkan waktu berjalan sendirinya. Jika memang saatnya datang, kau pasti akan mendapatkannya."

Haruno muda itu terdiam setelah mendengar kata-kata Ino. Mahkota merah mudanya sedikit terjatuh menutupi sebagian wajah yang kini tengah ia tundukkan ke bawah. Ia paham akan maksud Ino. Ino menyuruhnya untuk kembali menunggu dan membiarkan segalanya mengalir seperti biasanya.

_Menunggu…_

Entah mengapa dadanya merasakan sebuah perasaan aneh ketika dirinya tersadar bahwa ia harus kembali menunggu. Seolah-olah menunggu adalah sahabat terbaik yang tak akan pernah menjauh dari hidupnya.

"Ya. Kau benar, Ino." Responnya setelah terdiam selama beberapa menit. "Ah! Gawat! Aku lupa bahwa aku tak dapat berlama-lama disini!"

Melihat perubahan reaksi Sakura yang sangat bertolak belakang, Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Hah? Hari ini kan pengecekkan rutin para tahanan." Sakura segera menghabiskan dango serta minumannya, kemudian ia meletakkan beberapa koin logam untuk membayar menu makan siangnya tadi. "Sudah ya." Tambahnya sembari berlari meninggalkan Ino yang masih terbengong-bengong.

"Pengecekan rutin?" Ino mengerutkan dahinya sembari berusaha mencerna apa yang dimaksud oleh Sakura.

.

.

.

"AAAH!" Seperti tersadar akan sesuatu, perempuan pirang itu berdiri sembari menggebrak meja yang mana ia segera menjadi pusat perhatian dalam kedai kecil tersebut. Dirogohnya saku roknya dan tak ingin berlama-lama, ia segera meletakkan uang kewajiban yang harus ia berikan dan berlari keluar kedai.

_Gawat!_

To be Continued

* * *

><p>AN : OH MY GOD! Maap yah _Hurt Me _telat update ;A; . Semua karena kemarin sibuk berkutat sama tema proposal pra skripsi! Orz :malah nyalahin skripsi:

Yak, bagaimana? Disini sayah sedang berusaha membuat Sakura semakin larut dalam dunia palsunya yang tentu saja membuat beban—err…tanggung jawab?—Kakashi-sensei semakin berat. Oh iya, Ino juga sayah buat punya konflik internal dalam dirinya. Mau menyembuhkan Sakura atau malah mendukung Kakashi-sensei sama Sakura. Lol. Ino sama author samalah. Sama-sama bingung mau dukung yang mana. Haha XD

Btw, apa kalian sudah baca Naruto 693? Disitu sayah beneran gigit bibir sendiri pas baca. Apalagi pas liat ekspresi wajah Kakashi-sensei yang ngeliatin Sakura. Aaaarrrrghhh! Hatiku serasa gimanaaaa gitu pas baca :'o . Mana sensei pakai bilang "Sampai sekarang pun dia selalu menangis dengan pikiran yang dipenuhi oleh bayang-bayangmu…karena dia mencintaimu hingga hatinya hancur!" . Hauuuuuuuuuuu TAT

Ah. Sayah malah curhat. Okai! Terima kasih buat yang sudah follow, favorite, sama review fic ini. Saya masih menunggu review kalian ya! Biar makin semangat! :DD Sampai jumpa di chap 13!

Mari balas review-review yang sudah masuk :3

** -san, Chapter 11**

J : Aw aw aw… ending? Sakura sama siapa ya? :p . Nantikan di chapter terakhir fic ini! XD

**Noer nino chan-san, Chapter 11**

J : haha. Iya. Sasulabil kembali :3

Ehm… untuk rencananya dia, kita lihat nanti saja. :D

Makasih!

**Hanazono Yuri-san, Chapter 11**

J : Hahaha. Maap ya. Soalnya semua serba dadakan dan kalau SasuSaku bertemu sekarang bakal kayak loncat banget. :P

Semoga Sasuke cepat muncul lagi :D

**Shizu Alui Setsuna-san, Chapter 11**

J : Eh? Seriuskah diluar dugaan? Wkwkwk. Ku kira malah bisa ketebak :3

Wah, syukurlah. Tapi banyak juga karakter yang ga bisa nongol disini :'D

Siksa terus sensei! Menyiksa Kakashi-sensei ada kepuasan(?) tersendiri. Lol

Okai!

**Kimura Megumi-san, Chapter 11**

J : Yeaaay Sasuke dipenjaraa~ :plaak:

SasuSaku? Bersabar ya~ :'D

** .7-san, Chapter 11**

J : Waaaah makasih Hesti-san :peluk:

Siap! Ditunggu juga review perchapternyaaa :D

Salam kenal juga :3

**VeeQueenAir-san, Chapter 11**

J : Haha. Iya benar. Itu Sasuke.  
>kalau Sasuke ga masuk penjara, selamanya hidup dia ga akan tenang dong :')<p>

Waks! Sequel ya? Sudah setengah jalan sih. Semoga cepat jadi ya :3

Wkwkwk. Sakura bisa buat bunshin kok :P

Hehehehe. Gapapa. Ditunggu juga reviewmu lagi. :))

**Kurniawannamikaze1-san, Chapter 11**

J : Yosh!

**Miss Hyuuga Hatake-san, Chapter 11**

J : Disini Sakura bahagia kok :D

Haha iya, kan? Adegan Sasuke ngasih selamat itu semoga ada juga dibuat sama Masashi-sensei.

Wkwkwk semangat cari ilham(?)nyaa XD

Yosh! Makasih. Ditunggu juga reviewnya lagi :D


	13. Is It Really Love?

Author : Yuta Uke

Chapter : 13 – Is it really love?

Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt, Comfort

Disclaimer : All character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : KakaSaku, NaruSaku, SasuSaku**  
><strong>  
>Warning : Unbetaed fic, Semi-Canon. Tulisan miring tebal adalah ingatan tokoh. Mulai chapter 10, alur waktu di dalam cerita ini akan sedikit berputar lebih cepat.<p>

douzo...

* * *

><p><em>Katakan,<em>

_Bagaimana perasaanmu padaku._

_Katakan,_

_Apakah benar ini cinta?_

* * *

><p>Sebuah tempat yang selalu memancarkan aura suram menggemakan tiap langkah kaki milik perempuan bersurai merah muda. Setelah meninggalkan Ino begitu saja di kedai beberapa menit lalu, dirinya segera pergi menuju penjara milik Konoha untuk menjalankan tugasnya melakukan pengecekan rutin yang di adakan selama 3 bulan sekali—lebih tepatnya setiap pergantian musim—kepada para tahanan.<p>

Langkah kakinya ia lebarkan karena dirinya tahu hari ini ia sudah terlambat selama beberapa menit. Sungguh sangat tak professional bagi seorang Haruno Sakura jika terlambat dalam tugasnya. Mengingat, dirinya bukanlah Hatake Kakashi yang terkenal sebagai _tukang telat. _

"Siang, Sakura-san."

Kaki yang sejak tadi melangkah dengan begitu cepat terhenti tepat di depan tempat penjaga penjara milik Konoha yang sepi. Ia tersenyum tipis kepada salah satu _shinobi _yang memang bertugas untuk mengawasi rumah para tahanan itu.

Setelah berbincang-bincang dan menerima beberapa lembar kertas putih yang di _klip _menjadi satu, perempuan manis itu segera berjalan masuk mengikuti sang _shinobi _pria berumur beraura seram yang telah mendahuluinya beberapa langkah. Tak lupa pula Haruno tunggal tersebut dengan cekatan mengeluarkan jubah putihnya dan memakainya.

Menelusuri lorong demi lorong yang menjajarkan jeruji-jeruji besi tempat para kriminal menjalankan masa tahanan mereka, iris hijau teduh miliknya dengan cekatan mengecek para pasiennya yang enggan menatapnya.

Selang beberapa langkah, pria di hadapannya memersilahkannya masuk ke dalam salah satu sel dan di mulailah rutinitas _pengecekan_ para tahanan satu persatu itu dimulai.

Pengecekan rutin ini adalah sebuah sistem baru yang tercipta di bawah kebijaksanaan Naruto. Karena menurut pemuda oranye itu, tahanan juga sama seperti penduduk umumnya yang butuh kelayakan kesehatan. Maka, Naruto memerintahkan kepada seluruh _ninja _medis untuk mengecek perkembangan kesehatan dan memastikan bahwa para tahanan juga mendapatkan asupan nutrisi yang seimbang.

Di bawah kepemimpinan Naruto, penduduk biasa, _shinobi, _bahkan tahanan mendapatkan perlakuan yang layak dan tak ada satu jiwapun yang merasa mendapat perlakuan tak adil.

Masuk, mengecek, meninggalkan, masuk kembali, mengecek kembali, meninggalkan kembali, begitulah siklus tugas rutin ini berlangsung. Saat dirinya berada tepat di hadapan sel ke-5, bola kaca hijau miliknya menangkap suatu pemandangan ganjil yang baru kali ini ia lihat. Sel yang berada di ujung lorong di awasi ketat oleh sosok yang seharusnya tak perlu berada disini.

Dahi perempuan itu berkerut, menyatukan alisnya karena hal aneh tersebut benar-benar tersaji di depan matanya.

"Mengapa sel terpisah disana di jaga oleh ANBU?" Tanyanya penasaran.

_Shinobi _yang sejak tadi mengawal Sakura agar keselamatan perempuan cerdas itu terjaga—karena bagaimanapun, tempat ini hanya berisi oleh tahanan—merasakan keringat dingin membanjiri telapak tangannya.

"I-itu…"

Pria itu terbata karena Sakura menanyakan pertanyaan tersulit untuknya. Otaknya berpikir keras, mencoba berkelit mengenai jawaban masuk akal dari pertanyaan sang perempuan merah muda. Pasalnya, dirinya—serta rekan-rekan _shinobinya—_sudah mengetahui mengenai kondisi _tak normal _milik Sakura saat ini dari pengumuman khusus Naruto.

"Tahanan baru? Boleh kuminta datanya?" Tambah Sakura yang masih memandang lekat jeruji di pojok lorong tersebut. Penerangan penjara memang tak bagus sehingga dirinya tak dapat melihat siapa yang ada di balik sana.

"Eee—i-itu—"

Kerutan di dahi Sakura semakin tercetak jelas saat ia menangkap gelagat aneh yang mendadak muncul dari pria di hadapannya. Menghela nafasnya sejenak, dirinya akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengecek tahanan baru disana lebih dahulu dan berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan sel ke-5.

"Aku akan mengeceknya. Tolong ambil datanya dan bawa padaku."

Bagai tersengat listrik, pria dewasa disana semakin mengeluarkan ekspresi cemasnya saat melihat Sakura telah menjauh dari dirinya, menuju tempat dimana seseorang yang _tabu_ untuk Sakura menjalani masa hukumannya.

Sakura tak lagi menoleh ke belakang dan tetap fokus pada _bilik tahanan _yang sanggup menjadi pusat perhatiannya. Samar-samar ia dapat merasakan cakra seseorang yang di yakininya sebagai tahanan baru itu. Sejurus kemudian jantungnya memompa begitu cepat sehingga darahnya berdesir tak beraturan dari tempo normalnya. Namun, anak didik cucu Hokage ke-1 itu tak memerdulikan kondisinya yang menadadak aneh dan tetap terus melangkah, mendekati ANBU yang berjaga disana.

"Maaf, aku harus mengecek tahanan baru disana." Ucap Sakura saat dirinya telah berada 3 langkah di depan anggota organisasi pelindung Konoha itu.

"Sa-Sakura?!"

Salah satu ANBU yang bertugas tampak begitu terkejut mendapati sosok merah muda berbalut jas putih berada di hadapannya dan mengatakan akan _'mengecek' _seseorang di belakangnya.

"Kenapa kalian kaget begitu?" Tanya Sakura heran. "Aku harus mengeceknya sekarang. Cepatlah, waktuku tak banyak." Tambahnya lagi. Sejujurnya, ia hanya penasaran dengan siapa yang berada di balik jeruji besi itu.

Kedua ANBU yang berjaga disana terdiam, keduanya bertatap-tatapan selama beberapa detik. Kemudian, salah satu ANBU yang memang terlonjak kaget tadi melihat sosok pria yang sejak tadi bersama Sakura—yang telah jauh tertinggal di belakang sana—menggeleng-gelengkan kepala menandakan bahwa perempuan medis itu harus dihentikan.

"Maaf, tapi Rokudaime-sama tak mengijinkan siapapun untuk menemuinya."

Mendengar jawaban milik salah satu ANBU disana, membuat manik hijaunya melebar karena terkejut.

"Hah? Bahkan yang memutuskan diriku untuk bertugas disini adalah Naruto! Aku berhak untuk memberikannya perawatan pada orang itu juga." Jawab Sakura setengah meninggikan nada suaranya sembari menunjuk sosok yang berada di belakang para ANBU.

"Kami tidak dapat mengijinkan siapapun. Perintah Hokage-sama mutlak."

Emosi miliknya mendadak tersulut saat indra pendengarannya sekali lagi mendengar pernyataan tak masuk akal milik salah seorang ANBU yang masih bersikukuh pada ucapannya semula.

"Apa-apaa—"

"Sakura!"

Protes milik perempuan berjas putih itu harus rela di telannya saat dirinya menyadari seseorang yang familiar memanggil namanya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati sosok perempuan berjas putih lain telah berada di belakangnya.

"Ino? Kenapa kau berada disini?" Tanya Sakura tak mengerti. Seingatnya, tugas ini hanya diberikan Naruto dan Tsunade kepadanya, bukan ninja medis lain.

"A—ah… aku bertugas menggantikan peranmu disini." Jawab Ino sembari tersenyum sewajar mungkin.

"Apa?!"

"Na-Naruto dan Tsunade-sama yang menyuruhku."

Emosi yang sejak tadi berusaha di redamnya mendadak meluap setelah mengetahui bahwa dirinya _di copot _dari pekerjaan ini. Tangan mungilnya mengepal kuat.

"Apa-apaan sih?! Aku akan protes kepada Naruto!"

Memberikan secara kasar data-data para tahanan yang sejak tadi di dekapnya kepada Ino, sosok merah muda itu menghentakkan kakinya dengan kuat-kuat meninggalkan penjara di iringi rutukan kesal yang masih melantun keluar dari sela-sela bibirnya.

Ke-4 pasang mata yang menatap kepergian sosok putri tunggal Kizashi dan Mebuki itu secara tak sadar menghembuskan nafas lega mereka secara serentak.

"Te-terima kasih, Ino-san." Ucap pria yang tengah berlari menghampiri Yamanaka muda itu. Jelas sekali wajahnya menunjukkan raut kelegaan disana.

"Tidak apa. Aku juga tak mau membopongnya yang pingsan disini." Terang Ino sembari terkikik.

Sebenarnya ia tak ingin repot-repot berurusan dengan para tahanan yang menurutnya menyeramkan disini, namun, jika ia tak melakukan hal ini, jelas saja itu akan membahayakan kondisi sahabat merah mudanya.

Menghela nafasnya sejenak, iris biru transparannya melirik para ANBU disana, meminta persetujuan untuk melakukan apa yang tertinggal tadi. Kedua ANBU itu mengangguk singkat dan memersilahkannya untuk masuk.

XXXX

"NARUTO!"

**BRAK!**

"Sa-Sakura-chan?!"

Naruto terkejut bukan main ketika sahabat merah mudanya mendadak masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu ataupun permisi. Pemuda pecinta ramen itu meneguk ludahnya saat melihat wajah di hadapannya nampak menyeramkan menahan amarah.

"Kau— ah! Shishou! Kebetulan sekali! Aku ingin meminta penjelasan mengapa kalian berdua menugaskan Ino menggantikanku secara mendadak!" Tuntut Sakura sembari melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan berjendela besar itu.

Pemilik surai keemasan melirik wanita di sebelahnya dengan tatapan _'tolong aku' _karena pemuda itu tentunya tak pandai dalam mengarang alasan apalagi kini yang menuntut penjelasan adalah seorang Haruno Sakura!

Manik sewarna madu milik wanita itu terpejam sejenak saat merasa bahwa bocah bodoh di sampingnya sangat tak berguna. Maka, ia berdehem keras dan tentunya itu mengundang perhatian sang murid yang masih memandangnya dengan tatapan selidik.

"Dengar, Sakura. Pengalaman Ino masih sedikit dan aku memutuskan agar ia dapat belajar lebih banyak jika ikut andil mengurusi para tahanan-tahanan itu." Jelas Tsunade dengan tenang.

"Tapi, Ino 'kan dapat menjadi asistenku! Bukannya mengambil tugasku!" Tambah Sakura tak terima. Mana ada orang yang terima jika sahabat mu sendiri merebut pekerjaan mu?

"Dan terus membiarkan Ino berada di bawah bayang-bayangmu?" Ucap Tsunade sembari memberikan pandangan tajam kepada Sakura.

Tatapan tajam dan penjelasan masuk akal milik Tsunade beberapa detik lalu membuat dirinya bungkam. Rahangnya seketika itu juga mengeras. Tentunya ia masih ingin terus melontarkan protes—jika saja sorot mata menusuk milik Tsunade tak membekukan lidahnya.

Mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, Sakura berusaha untuk meredam emosinya dan berlapang dada menerima keputusan sepihak yang ia terima. Tanpa ingin berlama-lama disana, dirinya kembali membuka pintu dengan kasar dan pergi tanpa pamit meninggalkan kedua sosok yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai keluarga.

"Haah—" Pemuda Uzumaki itu menghela nafasnya panjang. Tampaknya ia lupa bernafas karena terlalu tegang menghadapi Sakura yang memang baginya menyeramkan. "Untung baachan ada disini. Jika tidak, habislah aku." Tambahnya melengkapi sembari meringis.

"Saat ini, aku lebih bersyukur karena Ino telah sampai di penjara dalam waktu yang pas."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Matahari semakin meninggi dan perlahan-lahan bergeser, memancarkan sinar oranye yang menandakan hari akan memasuki petang. Hawa dingin yang sejak pagi tadi menyelimuti desa perlahan-lahan mencair sedikit karena aura _'panas' _yang di pancarkan oleh sosok manis yang masih sibuk bersungut-sungut tanda kesal setelah dirinya meninggalkan ruang kerja sahabat oranyenya.

Kaki jenjangnya ia hentakkan lebar-lebar pada lorong rumah sakit berwarna putih dengan bau khas zat kimia yang tercium samar sehingga keningan yang berada disana pecah seketika akibat ulahnya. Sejujurnya, dirinya masih sangat kesal dengan perlakuan semena-mena yang di dapatnya beberapa waktu lalu.

_ANBU yang melarangnya melakukan pekerjaannya,_

_Ino yang mendadak mengambil alih tugasnya,_

_Tsunade dan Naruto yang tanpa pemberitahuan segera mencopot dirinya dari peran mengurus para tahanan._

Semuanya sungguh terlihat menyebalkan hari ini sehingga tanpa sadar dirinya telah menggembungkan pipinya dan merutuki Naruto, sang Hokage menyebalkan yang tak membelanya tadi.

_Kunoichi _muda itu begitu sibuk dan tenggelam dalam kekesalannya sehingga membuat dirinya tak lagi fokus memerhatikan sekeliling. Langkah kakinya semakin ia percepat karena ruangan tempat dirinya selalu tenggelam bersama segunung pekerjaan sudah dekat. Namun, saat ia akan berbelok ke kanan—

**BRUK!**

"Aduh!" Perempuan itu memegangi hidungnya yang di jalari rasa nyeri karena menabrak sesuatu cukup keras. "Kalau jalan, perhatikan seke— Ka-Kakashi-sensei?!"

"Y-Yo, Sakura."

Tubuhnya membeku saat melihat 'sesuatu' yang di tabraknya adalah Hatake Kakashi. Saat itu pula wajahnya memanas dan kalimat protes yang akan meluncur bebas dari kedua sela bibir mungilnya terhenti.

"Ma-Maafkan aku!" Sakura segera membungkukkan badannya saat sadar jika dirinya sudah sangat tak sopan pada pria dewasa di hadapannya.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku juga salah. Tapi kau galak sekali." Tambah pria itu sembari terkekeh pelan.

"Ma-maafkan aku, sensei!"

Sekali lagi Sakura membungkukkan badannya beberapa kali karena merasa sangat tak enak. Jelas-jelas insiden menabrak itu adalah salahnya, tapi dirinya malah membentak seseorang yang menjadi korbannya.

"Ya, baiklah." Jawab Kakashi sekenanya—berusaha untuk tak memperpanjang topik ini.

Kemudian pemilik nama seperti bunga yang hanya mekar selama beberapa minggu di musim semi itu mengangkat kembali tubuhnya. Iris hijau yang tadi memancarkan sorot tidak terima—karena kejadian Ino beberapa waktu lalu—menatap lekat sosok sang guru yang tumben sekali terlihat di area rumah sakit mengingat pria itu tidak memiliki misi hari ini—karena jika ada misi, wajar saja ia datang untuk menyembuhkan lukanya.

"Tumben sekali Kakashi-sensei ada disini? Apa kau ada perlu dengan salah satu orang disini?" Tanya Sakura penuh selidik.

"Ah, ti-tidak. Aku tadi hanya mengantarkan nenek untuk berobat."

Mendengar jawaban tak lazim milik Kakashi, Sakura mengerutkan dahinya.

"Nenek siapa?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Nenek yang ku temukan di jalan." Jawab Kakashi mantap.

". . . ."

Sejurus kemudian, hening segera mendominasi keduanya—tak menemukan kata yang tepat untuk menambahkan keganjilan yang telah Kakashi lontarkan tadi.

Haruno tunggal itu menghela nafasnya pelan. Saat ini ia masih diselimuti perasaan kesal sehingga dirinya tak menunjukkan minat untuk membantah fakta palsu yang dilontarkan oleh sang _kekasih._

Merasakan ada yang aneh pada perempuan yang lebih muda 14 tahun di hadapannya itu membuat Kakashi mengerutkan dahi. Sikapnya hari ini sangat uring-uringan sehingga Hatake Kakashi mendapatkan sebuah tanda tanya besar dalam kepalanya.

Ia merasa harus segera menemui Ino—yang memang itulah tujuannya datang ke rumah sakit.

"Ah, Sakura. Sudah dulu ya. Aku masih ada perlu." Terang Kakashi berusaha untuk mencairkan kembali suasana aneh disana.

"Eh? Ah…baiklah. Sampai nanti." Sakura mengangguk.

"Aku akan datang saat makan malam nanti." Tambah Kakashi seraya menepuk pucuk kepala milik Sakura dan pergi meninggalkan jejak berupa kepulan asap putih.

Sakura memandangi tempat terakhir milik sang guru berpijak tadi dan menggendikkan bahu. Kemudian ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan sepi tempatnya membunuh waktu.

.

.

.

"Ino, hari ini Sakura aneh."

"Kakashi-sensei?! Kau mengagetkanku!"

Sosok perempuan berbusana ungu yang tengah sibuk mencatat perkembangan _pasiennya_ yang ia temui siang tadi tampak terkejut saat mendapati seorang pria dewasa bersurai perak telah berada di hadapannya dengan wajah khawatir—bersama kepulan asap putih tipis.

"Maaf, maaf." Tambah Kakashi sembari mengusap tengkuknya.

Perempuan yang dipanggil Ino itu mendengus kesal. Pasalnya, dirinya baru saja mendudukkan diri di kursi kerjanya setelah pulang dari penjara dan mulai mencatat perkembangan sang pasien merah muda—yang harus dipersiapkan untuk pembahasan bersama Kakashi.

"Haahh— duduklah."

Ino memersilahkan pria perak itu duduk dan yang di persilahkan duduk—yang memang datang tanpa permisi itu—menarik kursi dihadapan Ino tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katanya lagi. Manik kelabunya ia arahkan kepada _dokter pribadi _milik _kekasihnya _yang telah kembali tenggelam dalam sebuah map putih besar—ia tahu itu data perkembangan murid perempuannya.

"Tadi aku berpapasan dengan Sakura dan ia mengeluarkan aura menyeramkan. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi padanya?"

Gerakan mata biru transparan milik Yamanaka Ino yang tengah menyapu seluruh goresan-goresan tinta hitam yang membentuk kata terhenti. Ia angkat kepalanya dan menatap Kakashi sejenak sebelum akhirnya senyum kecil merekah menghiasi bibir ranumnya.

"Itu pasti karena aku mengambil alih perannya di penjara." Kikik Ino.

"Maksudmu?"

"Sensei lupa bahwa Sakura bertugas untuk mengecek rutin keadaan para tahanan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan milik Ino tadi membuat Kakashi membulatkan matanya karena tentu saja ia baru—kembali—ingat bahwa Sakura memiliki peran penting di rumah tahanan itu. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku saat otak cerdasnya menangkap suatu hal yang seharusnya ia sadari lebih cepat.

"Apa Sakura—"

"Tidak. Aku sudah menghadap Naruto dan Tsunade-sama untuk menggantikan perannya dan mengambil alih seluruh pekerjaannya disana." Ino mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, menjawab seluruh kecemasan yang tersirat dari raut wajah milik _Jounin elite _itu. "Ijin dari keduanya juga sudah ku dapat. Tentunya ijin dari Sakura juga." Tambahnya lagi sembari tertawa karena ingat ekspresi kesal sahabatnya tadi.

"Jadi…"

"Ya. Sakura tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke-kun."

Jelas Ino sembari melemparkan map putih itu ke atas mejanya. Perempuan penerus klan Yamanaka itu memijat pangkal hidungnya pelan karena merasa begitu lelah seharian ini.

Harus berlari sekuat tenaga mengunjungi Tsunade serta Naruto dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan menjadi dokter di penjara, membuat Sakura geram, bertemu dengan sosok kelam yang tak pernah lagi ia temui semenjak perang berakhir, kembali menjalani rutinitas di rumah sakit, semuanya bagaikan pekerjaan yang terus menerus menyita waktunya.

Kelopak mata miliknya ia pejamkan, seolah dirinya tengah melindungi iris biru beningnya. Pikirannya melayang-layang pada sebuah manik kelam penuh dengan kilau yang sama sekali sulit untuk di bacanya, milik seorang pemuda yang membuat sahabat sejak kecilnya hancur. Pemuda terakhir klan Uchiha yang tadi ia temui…_mau tak mau_.

Tentunya setelah Sakura pergi dari penjara, ia melanjutkan sisa-sisa tugas tertinggal milik sahabat merah mudanya—masuk ke dalam sel tahanan milik Uchiha bungsu, melakukan pengecekan kesehatan pada pemuda itu.

Tubuhnya bergetar kecil saat ingat perasaan bahagia, sedih, pedih, marah miliknya melebur menjadi satu meninggalkan goresan tak kasat mata di hatinya. Bersyukurlah ia bukan seorang Haruno Sakura yang rapuh karena bertatap-tatapan langsung dengan sosok yang _pernah _mengisi hatinya berada di depan matanya—ia telah membuang jauh-jauh perasaan kekanakkan yang tak lebih besar dari milik Sakura tersebut.

Kemudian, bayang sosok Sakura segera terbesit dalam otaknya. Ino tak pernah menyangka jika sahabat merah mudanya amat sangat rapuh sehingga kini dirinya dan seluruh orang terdekatnya terlibat dan menjadi boneka bertopeng palsu dalam dunia fana yang tercipta untuk melindungi sang pemilik.

Yang memang ia tahu, saat kecil Sakura benar sangat cengeng dan masih kuncup, namun akhirnya gadis manis itu mekar dengan indah saat berumur 12. Maka dari itu, seorang Yamanaka Ino benar-benar shock saat melihat kenyataan pahit yang menggores hatinya dimana Sakura kembali menjadi sosok rapuh seolah tak memiliki pijakan di usia 20nya. Hal tersebut berkali-kali membuat Ino meneriakkan pertanyaan yang sama dalam benaknya.

_Separah itukah cinta Sakura untuk Sasuke? _

"Ino?"

Ino membuka matanya dengan cepat, mendapati Kakashi memandangnya dengan cemas. Cemas jika ada sesuatu yang Ino tutupi mengenai Sakura dari diri pria perak itu.

"Maaf, aku sedikit lelah. Baik, ku mulai saja, siang tadi aku melakukan pengecekan seperti biasanya dan melihat segalanya baik-baik saja, Sakura tidak menunjukkan perkembangan berarti seperti tanda-tanda akan kembali pada kenyataan." Papar Ino panjang lebar. "Lalu, bagaimana tidurnya?" Tanya Ino.

"Masih sama. Tenang, sangat damai, tidak ada tanda-tanda Sasuke hadir dalam tidurnya." Pria dewasa itu menghela nafas panjang.

"Peranmu yang terus menemani tidurnya sangat membantu, Sensei."

Perempuan yang sangat berisik itu terkekeh di sela-sela aktifitas mencatatnya. Sedangkan yang ditertawakan hanya memutar bola matanya, tak ingin topik mengenai _pengawasan di malam hari _terbahas kembali.

Ya.

Selain berperan sebagai _kekasih, _Kakashi juga ditugaskan untuk menjaga Sakura—tepatnya menemani perempuan itu—malam hari. Yang mana kronologi dari tugasnya hanya menemani Sakura hingga terlelap, terus menunggu murid merah mudanya hingga pagi—tentunya ia bermalam di apartemen Sakura—kemudian menyambut perempuan itu dari bangun tidurnya dan kembali ke apartemennya—terkadang ia terpaksa sarapan bersama karena Sakura memaksa.

Semua bermula ketika sang Yamanaka bermalam di rumah Sakura dan mendapati sahabatnya meracau tak jelas dalam tidurnya…_menangis dan gelisah_. Oleh karena itu, setelah berunding dengan Tsunade, Ino menugaskan Kakashi untuk menemani Sakura setiap malam—karena pria Hatake itu memegang peranan penting yang tentunya persentase keberhasilan akan lebih tinggi di dapat jika di bandingkan dengan Ino maupun kawan perempuannya yang lain.

Tentu saja awalnya semua tak berjalan lancar. Kakashi menolak sehingga Tsunade harus memberikan masa percobaan selama 1 minggu untuk melihat keberhasilan _tugas _itu. Setelahnya senyuman kemenangan milik Ino terlukis jelas saat seminggu kemudian Kakashi datang dan memaparkan keberhasilan yang mencapai 85 persen! Bukankah insting seorang wanita tak dapat di remehkan, eh?

Sampai detik ini, Ino tahu jika Kakashi selalu memberikan reaksi tak suka setiap kali dirinya menanyakan tentang tidur Sakura dan perempuan yang menggeluti bidang medis setelah Sakura itu berusaha untuk mengabaikannya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, senyum jahil yang tadi masih menghiasi bibirnya memudar perlahan. Kini dirinya kembali tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri setelah mengetahui bahwa kondisi sahabatnya _sangat normal._ Hatinya seolah tergores pecahan kaca tipis saat menyadari bahwa _Sakura benar-benar pintar melindungi dirinya sendiri._

"_**Apa Kakashi-sensei mencintaiku?"**_

Sekilas pertanyaan ganjil milik Sakura merasuk dalam benaknya. Mata bulatnya ia alihkan kepada pria yang kini tengah membaca catatan perkembangan milik Sakura. Menimbang-nimbang dan kemudian di susul dengan tarikan nafas dalam-dalam, ia memberanikan diri untuk kembali membuka katupan bibirnya.

"Kakashi-sensei."

"Hn?"

"Kemarin Sakura bertanya kepada ku mengapa kau tidak melamarnya."

"HAH!?" Hatake Kakashi yang biasanya selalu tenang itu melebarkan matanya saat mendengar pernyataan Ino beberapa detik tadi. Dirinya terkejut bukan main. Mata yang sejak tadi sibuk membaca catatan milik Ino segera ia alihkan. "Ja-jangan bercanda, Ino! Tidak lucu!" Bentak Kakashi kesal.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda. Aku hanya mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya, Sensei."

Ino menatap wajah Kakashi dengan serius sehingga bola kaca berlainan warna itu saling memandang lekat menciptakan sorot mata keseriusan dan yang satunya sibuk mencari kebenaran yang tergambar jelas disana. Kakashi meneguk ludahnya saat menyadari bahwa Ino tidak sedang bercanda.

_Hening._

Ino bungkam dan Kakashi benar-benar tidak dapat merespon apapun. Pria itu masih membeku karena mendengar pernyataan mengejutkan milik Sakura dari Ino tadi. Sedangkan sang perempuan mengepalkan tangannya dan kemudian bangkit dari duduknya, menggerakkan jemari rampingnya untuk membuka jendela ruang prakteknya sehingga samar-samar harum musim semi tertiup lembut menggelitik indra penciumannya.

"Sensei, kau tahu? Satu sisi aku benar-benar tidak tahan melihat Sakura seperti ini. Aku benar-benar ingin menariknya pergi menemui Sasuke agar dirinya kembali pada kenyataan. Namun—" Ino menggantungkan kalimatnya. Menutup mata dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma manis musim semi. "—setelah memerhatikan perkembangannya bersama mu dan mendengar kalimat Sakura kemarin, aku merasa jika tidak buruk juga jika Haruno Sakura menjadi Hatake Sakura." Tambahnya sembari tersenyum tipis.

Kakashi menatap murid asuhan Asuma itu dengan tatapan tajam. Ia berusaha untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika perempuan yang kini tengah memunggunginya sedang bercanda seperti biasanya. Namun nihil. Sekalipun ia tak melihat wajah perempuan itu, dirinya tahu benar bahwa kalimat tadi benar-benar penuh dengan kesungguhan.

Kakashi mengigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan segera bangkit kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu. Pria itu terhenti sejenak di depan pintu sembari memunggungi Ino yang masih memunggunginya.

"Jangan bercanda…"

Senyuman tipis milik Ino terganti dengan tawa renyah yang mendominasi seluruh ruangan setelah dirinya mendengar suara pintu di tutup dan langkah kaki milik guru penggemar novel karangan Jiraiya tersebut menjauhi indra pendengarannya. Ia masih terpaku pada tempatnya bepijak. Menghirup kembali aroma khas yang sangat disukainya, tawa miliknya sirna, terganti oleh senyuman simpul di bibir mungilnya.

"Sudah kubilang, aku sedang tidak bercanda, Sensei."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Matahari yang meninggi itu telah kembali pada peristirahatannya, tergeser oleh benda bulat keperakan yang kini berbentuk setengah sempurna. Terlihat pula benda langit berkilau lainnya bertaburan seolah menemani keberadaan sang bulan.

Hawa hangat petang hari pudar, tergantikan oleh dinginnya hembusan alam di malam hari. Hiruk pikuk penduduk tak lagi bising tadi. Mungkin, hanya suara tawa renyah milik para pengunjung di kedai-kedai bersama kawan, keluarga, maupun orang terkasih.

"Ngggh~"

Lain halnya dengan tawa yang mendominasi, ruangan kecil bercat putih itu menggemakan erangan lelah seorang perempuan muda yang tengah merenggangkan kedua tangannya ke atas, yang setelahnya berganti dengan gerakan memijat-mijat bahu guna membuat dirinya menjadi lebih baik.

Perempuan itu berkali-kali menghela nafas panjang untuk membuat perasaannya lebih baik. Insiden menyebalkan di siang hari tadi membuat seluruh otot-ototnya kaku karena terus merasa kesal sepanjang hari.

Masih dengan gerakan memijat bahu, ia melirik singkat pada jam dinding yang tergantung manis di ruang kerjanya. Jarum-jarum yang menciptakan bunyi bising sebagai teman kesunyian di dalam ruang pucat itu menunjukkan pukul 7:30 malam.

Menghentikan gerakannya, perempuan itu menyadari bahwa ia harus pulang lebih awal mengingat tadi _kekasihnya _mengabarkan akan datang saat makan malam.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang setelah membereskan beberapa dokumen yang berserakan di atas mejanya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, perempuan itu melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangannya, meninggalkan rumah sakit dan berbelok menuju rumahnya. Langkah kakinya terlihat begitu ringan dan hatinya sudah berada pada _mood _yang baik karena ia tentunya tak ingin menyambut Kakashi dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

"Hei kau dengar? Katanya Uchiha yang itu sedang menjalani masa tahanannya selama 2 tahun!"

Perempuan itu mendadak terhenti saat mendengar beberapa orang _non shinobi _tengah bercakap-cakap di bawah salah satu lampu jalanan yang tak begitu terang.

_Uchiha?_

Tubuhnya seolah membeku saat indra pendengarannya menangkap suatu nama yang sungguh sangat familiar baginya. Kedua iris hijau yang tanpa ia sadari meredup itu menatap lekat 2 orang masih sibuk berbincang.

"Setelah apa yang ia perbuat, seharusnya Rokudaime-sama memenjarakannya—aduh!" Rintih pemuda berjaket putih yang harus rela kata-katanya terpotong saat mendapati rekannya menyikut pinggangnya dengan sangat keras.

Perempuan merah muda yang menjadi saksi itu mengerutkan dahi karena pada awalnya ia melihat sang pemuda ingin mengeluarkan beribu protes kepada kawannya, namun, pelaku yang menyikut tadi melirik dirinya seolah mengatakan 'lihat itu' dan pemuda yang ingin protes itu memasang wajah terkejut yang mana kemudian keduanya segera pergi meninggalkan sosok merah muda yang masih terbingung-bingung karena tingkah ganjil mereka.

"Apa sih?"

Kebingungan masih melanda diri sang _kunoichi _medis itu bahkan setelah kedua sosok pemuda tadi menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia tak mengerti karena seolah-olah kedua orang tadi menjauhi dirinya.

"_**Katanya Uchiha yang itu sedang menjalani masa tahanannya selama 2 tahun!"**_

"Ukh."

Jemari rampingnya dengan cepat memijit kepalanya perlahan. Mendadak kepalanya menjadi begitu pening dan sakit seolah tertikam belati. Kemudian ia menyadari bahwa kondisi tubuhnya menjadi lebih aneh. Dadanya sesak, nafasnya memburu, tubuhnya bergetar kecil.

Mengeratkan jubah putih yang masih melekat di tubuhnya, ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat agar segera sampai di rumah.

_Uchiha…_

_Uchiha…_

_Uchiha…_

Dalam perjalanan pulangnya mala mini, nama _Uchiha _selalu saja mengaung memenuhi kepalanya hingga sakit kepala yang belum kunjung reda itu semakin menikamnya. Langkah kakinya semakin lama semakin cepat. Ia menyadari bahwa kini cakranya tak beraturan.

_Apa?_

_Ada apa ini?_

**BRAK!**

Membuka pintu apartemennya secara paksa, ia segera berlari, mengambil segelas air dan menegaknya hingga habis. Dirinya berharap air dapat membantu meringkankan sakit kepalanya.

_Aneh!_

Sakit kepalanya tak kunjung membaik, jemari rampingnya kembali memijat-mijat pelipisnya yang mulai mengeluarkan keringat. Di pejamkannya kelopak mata berbulu lentik miliknya rapat-rapat. Sejak mendengar nama Uchiha tadi, kondisinya menjadi aneh dan otaknya sejak tadi seperti sedang memutar sebuah film buram.

Ia merasakan ada sebuah penolakan dari otaknya tiap kali nama Uchiha terbesit.

**TOK TOK**

Perempuan itu menoleh ke arah pintu. Dengan sedikit terhuyung, ia melangkah menuju pintu rumahnya. Suatu perasaan lega melindungi hatinya yang sejak tadi kalut karena ia tahu siapa sosok yang berada di balik pintu rumahnya.

"Yo, bagaimana kalau hari ini menunya kare—Sakura! Wajahmu pucat sekali!"

Kalimat milik pria perak itu terhenti saat kedua bola kaca kelabunya menangkap rona-rona manis yang seharusnya menghiasi sang _kekasih _memudar, meninggalkan warna menyeramkan disana. Ia segera menutup pintu dan membawa sosok pucat itu masuk lalu mendudukannya di sofa.

"Ma-maaf, Kakashi-sensei."

Sakura kini telah menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa seraya mengatur nafas yang masih tak pada ritme awalnya.

Guru tim 7 itu dengan sigap mengisi gelas yang tadi telah kosong dan menyerahkannya kembali kepada Sakura. Dengan lemah Sakura meraih gelas itu dan meneguk isinya sampai habis.

Pria Hatake itu meletakkan gelas kosong putih milik Sakura ke atas meja makan kayu yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak dan kemudian ia melepaskan rompi hijau, sarung tangan, serta pelindung kepala miliknya.

"Sudah lebih baik?" Tanya Kakashi yang telah duduk di samping murid perempuannya yang masih memejamkan mata dan mengatur nafasnya. Sedangkan yang ditanyai hanya menggeleng lemah. "Lebih baik kau segera ke kamarmu. Bisa jalan?" Kakashi meraih lengan Sakura dan menuntunnya berjalan menuju kamar.

"Terima kasih, Kakashi-sensei." Ucap Sakura lemah sembari merebahkan dirinya di kasur.

Duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, pria itu masih setia memerhatikan wajah Sakura. Rona merah milik perempuan itu masih belum juga kembali.

"Kau sakit?"

"Entahlah." Sakura menatap langit-langit kamarnya. "Awalnya kondisi ku baik-baik saja, tapi aku yakin semua terjadi secara mendadak setelah aku mendengar tentang Uchiha yang di tahan di penjara selama 2 tahun."

Kakashi membatu. Hatinya seolah melompat keluar saat nama _Uchiha _terlontar dengan begitu lancarnya dari bibir pucat Sakura.

_Uchiha? Sasuke?_

_Apa Sakura sudah…_

"Sensei, kau kenal siapa Uchiha itu?" Sakura kini mengalihkan pandangannya kepada pria bermasker di sampingnya. "Aku merasa aku mengenalnya, tapi saat ku coba mengingat sosoknya…ukh! Kepalaku sakit sekali!" _Medic nin _itu merintih tertahan.

"Tunggu, ku ambilkan minum lagi—"

"Tidak usah, Sensei." Sakura menggeleng lemah. Kakashi akhirnya kembali duduk, menuruti Sakura. "Rasanya aku pernah merasakan hal ini—ah! Seperti saat aku bertemu pandang dengan sosok misterius di kantor Naruto saat musim dingin dulu. Kau ingat, kan?"

Kakashi semakin bungkam. Kenyataan dan seluruh kejadian di luar akal sehat ini nyata. Ternyata memang benar jika otak milik Haruno Sakura menolak keberadaan sosok Sasuke untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri.

Pantas saja musim dingin lalu Sakura sempat kehilangan kesadarannya, ternyata—perempuan itu sempat bertatap-tatapan sekilas dengan Sasuke.

"Sensei?"

Suara lemah milik Sakura seolah menyeretnya kembali pada dunia nyata.

"Aku menyiapkan makan malam dulu, kau istirahatlah dulu. Nanti ku bangunkan jika makan malam sudah siap."

Pria perak itu hendak bangkit dari duduknya namun langkahnya terhenti saat jemari Sakura menahan ujung bajunya, menandakan agar dirinya tidak pergi kemana-mana. Menghela nafas, Kakashi akhirnya duduk kembali disamping Sakura.

"Temani aku."

"Ya."

"Kakashi-sensei…"

"Hmm?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

**DHEG**

Sekali lagi jantung Kakashi mencelos saat mendengar kalimat singkat penuh makna yang terucap lemah dari sela katupan bibir _kekasihnya. _Di tatapnya wajah sang perempuan yang tengah tersenyum manis setelah mengatakan kalimat yang ia tahu sanggup mencabik hati _pria tercinta_nya.

Pria perak itu mengalihkan pandangannya sembari mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Ia berani, ia tidak sanggup!

"Y-ya aku tahu. Sudahlah cepat tidur." Jawabnya singkat. Sesingkat mungkin agar Sakura tak mengetahui nada bergetar dari suaranya.

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya tanda kesal karena mendapat jawaban malas milik Kakashi tadi. Sudah tidak menatap matanya, pria itu malah mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Sensei, kau tidak mencintaiku?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada penekanan di setiap katanya.

Tubuh Kakashi menegang. Pertanyaan tadi sekali lagi merobek-robek hati kecilnya.

_Tatapan mata itu…_

_Senyuman itu…_

_Wajah penuh harap itu…_

Kepalan tangan Kakashi menguat saat ia melihat sorot mata penuh cinta dan harap dari Sakura untuk dirinya. Betapa sulit perannya sehingga hingga detik ini ia harus tercabik-cabik dalam dunia palsu yang keindahannya begitu menyakitkan.

"Ternyata Kakashi-sensei benar tidak mencin—"

Kalimat Sakura terputus saat merasakan sebuah kain menyentuh bibirnya perlahan. Kini Kakashi tengah merendahkan tubuhnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura yang berakhir pada sebuah ciuman tipis yang terhalang oleh selembar kain.

_Kakashi menciumnya!_

Perempuan muda berumur 23 tahun itu merasakan perasaan nyaman segera menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Nafasnya yang sejak tadi tak beraturan berangsur-angsur membaik, begitupun dengan sakit kepalanya yang tersembuhkan oleh hangat tangan Kakashi yang kini tengah membelainya.

Degup jantung yang tadi menyesakkan menjadi lebih melembut karena debaran yang diberikan oleh _kekasihnya_ untuknya. Perlahan, jemari rapuhnya ia arahkan kepada surai-surai perak milik sang guru, membelainya perlahan. Saat ini, seluruh sakit yang menikam dirinya menghilang, sirna, tergantikan oleh rasa nyaman dan hangat yang Sakura tahu hanya sanggup ia dapatkan dari seorang Hatake Kakashi.

Selang 2 menit kemudian, Kakashi segera mengangkat wajahnya dan menyudahi _aktifitas_nya tadi. Iris kelabunya menangkap rona merah kembali menghiasi wajah manis Sakura. _Warna perempuan itu telah kembali._ Berdehem kecil, Kakashi mengacak-acak helai mahkota merah muda itu dan berkata...

"Tidurlah."

Suara berat nan lembut milik Kakashi seolah menghipnotisnya. Genggaman erat pada ujung baju sang guru mengendur dan perempuan itu mulai menutup matanya perlahan. _Kehangatan Kakashi telah menyembuhkannya. _

Beberapa menit berlalu, Kakashi menoleh untuk memastikan bahwa murid merah mudanya telah masuk ke alam mimpi. Setelah mendapatkan jawabannya, dengan hati-hati ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

Saat ini hatinya berkecamuk seakan-akan perasaan yang tadi Sakura rasakan berpindah membebani dirinya. Berkali-kali helaan nafas panjang keluar dari bibir yang terlapisi masker itu. Ia tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika terus berperan menjadi sosok palsu yang menopang sang _kekasih. _

Kebahagiaan kah yang dirinya dapat?

Benarkah ia merasakan bahagia di dalam dunia yang sewaktu-waktu dapat hancur ini?

_Benarkah yang di jalaninya adalah cinta?_

"_**Tidak buruk juga jika Haruno Sakura menjadi Hatake Sakura."**_

Pria itu membeku. Beberapa detik kemudian, tawa lirih meluncur dari mulutnya.

_Jangan bercanda…_

To be Continued

* * *

><p>AN : GYAAAAAH! AKHIRNYA CHAP 13 JADI! :heboh:

Ehem…maap semuanya, sayah hanya begitu bahagia karena chap 13 ini sudah jadi. Mengingat, adegan paling atas "pengecekan rutin tahanan" itu ga ada! LOL.

Yah, disini ternyata yang ketemu Sasuke malah Ino, ya :P  
>Belum waktunya Sakura bertemu dengan Sasuke. Biarkan gadis itu merasakan manisnya dunia palsu yang sewaktu-waktu akan berubah menjadi racun. :plaak:<p>

Btw, chapter ini bisa di bilang chap terpanjang dari _Hurt_, yah, semoga kalian suka. Karena tampaknya besok-besok ga akan sepanjang ini. Haha

Okai! Terima kasih buat yang sudah follow, favorite, sama review fic ini. Saya masih menunggu review kalian ya! Biar makin semangat! :DD Sampai jumpa di chap 14!

Mari balas review-review yang sudah masuk :3

**Hanazono Yuri-san, Chapter 12**

J : Siap, Yuri-san! O

**Miss Hyuuga Hatake-san, Chapter 12**

J : Haha… iya ya. Kasian sensei :'D

Gimana, terjawabkah apa mereka bertemu atau engga? Fufu

** -san, Chapter 12**

J : KakaSaku ya? Hmm…

Haha… tunggu tanggal mainnya ya :P

Siap! Semoga skripsi tak lagi membunuhku Orz

**Kimura Megumi-san, Chapter 12**

J : Waaah…. Syukurlah! :'D . Semoga disini juga ngena ya. Hehe

Eh? Siapa yang nungguin? :3

SasuSaku, ya? Harap bersabar. Tak lama lagi, ku jamin :3

**KYUbii-san, Chapter 12**

J : Waaah… ada lagi yang minta KakaSaku :pakkuneyes:

Iya. Setuju! KakaSaku memang maniiiiiiiiis!

Haha. Jangan sebel sama Sasuke dong. Dia kan hanya seorang ABG yang mencari jati diri. :D

**Noer Nino Chan-san, Chapter 12**

J : Kyaa kyaaa~

**Guest-san, Chapter 12**

J : Hahahahaha :malahngakak: . Kalau Sasu ga balik, ini fic jadi KakaSaku, dong? :P

Gimana, kebenaran terungkap ga? :D

**Hikaru Sora 14, Chapter 12**

J : Jangaaan! Itu adalah sesuatu hal yang menyedihkan jika kau lakukan :"""D

Terima kasih!

Iya. Semoga SasuSaku cepat bertemu. :3

Kebahagiaan semu Kakashi, ya? Entah kenapa aku menikmati hal ini. Sekalipun kejam :'o

Yosh! Arigatou gozaimasu!


	14. You Love Her, Don't You?

Author : Yuta Uke

Chapter : 14 – You Love Her, Don't You?

Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt, Comfort

Disclaimer : All character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : KakaSaku, NaruSaku, SasuSaku**  
><strong>  
>Warning : Unbetaed fic, Semi-Canon. Tulisan miring tebal adalah ingatan tokoh. Mulai chapter 10, alur waktu di dalam cerita ini akan sedikit berputar lebih cepat.<p>

douzo...

* * *

><p><em>Kau mencintainya, kan?<em>

_Aku mengerti hal itu_

_Kau menyayanginya, kan?_

_Aku mengetahui hal itu_

* * *

><p>"Kemarin Sakura sempat kambuh. Wajahnya memucat, tubuhnya bergetar dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin, nafasnya pun tak teratur."<p>

Suara berat milik seorang pria bertubuh tinggi yang kini tengah berada di ruangan serba putih milik sahabat murid merah mudanya memecahkan kesunyian pagi. Pria itu menatap perempuan Yamanaka di hadapannya dengan tajam, seolah mengatakan _'lihat! Sakura mengalami perkembangan tak terduga!' _yang terpancar dari sorot matanya.

Setelah melangkah pergi dari kediaman Haruno, ia segera melesat dengan cepat menemui Ino di rumah sakit karena dirinya tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu untuk mengabarkan _perkembangan _di luar dugaan milik Sakura.

Yang di tatap—Yamanaka Ino—mengetuk-ketukkan penanya ke atas meja. Jelas saja ia kaget. _Jounin elite _dihadapannya telah datang kemarin dan sekarang bukan waktunya untuk berkunjung—membahas perihal Sakura.

"Jelaskan padaku penyebabnya."

Pria dengan iris kelabu yang membungkus bola kaca transparannya menghela nafas sejenak—berusaha untuk membuat dirinya lebih tenang.

"Karena Sasuke."

Ino menegang. _Karena Sasuke?_

"Ia bertemu—"

"Tidak." potong Kakashi cepat. "Ia tidak bertemu ataupun mengingatnya. Kemarin Sakura mengatakan bahwa ia mendengar tentang seseorang bernama Uchiha yang kini tengah dipenjara dari seorang penduduk yang tengah bergosip."

". . . ."

"Sakura juga mengatakan bahwa sepertinya ia mengenal Uchiha, tapi saat dirinya berusaha mengingat, otaknya seperti menolak." tambah Kakashi.

Ino melemparkan pandangannya ke lembaran-lembaran kertas putih dihadapannya. Sorot matanya berubah, kilauan sesuatu bernama iba terpancar jelas disana dan Kakashi segera menangkap pancaran mata itu. Kemudian, perempuan berparas cantik tersebut sibuk mencatat _perkembangan _pasiennya di sebuah map besar khusus berwarna putih dengan judul _Sakura_ di depannya.

"Bagaimana tidurnya?"

"Damai seperti biasa."

"Tidak ada sedikitpun yang mencurigakan?"

"Pagi tadi wajahnya masih sedikit pucat dan Sakura mengeluh sakit kepala."

"Tubuhnya?"

"Saat sakit kepalanya kambuh, tubuhnya bergetar kecil." Terang Kakashi yang disusul dengan _'hmm' _panjang milik Ino. "Pertanda buruk?" Tanyanya lagi dengan nada ragu-ragu.

Bibir Ino membuka kecil dan mengeluarkan udara tak kasat mata—menghela nafas panjang. "Tidak. Menurut penjelasan Tsunade-sama, jika benda yang tabu diucapkan di depan seseorang yang menganggapnya tabu, reaksi seperti itu wajar. Aku menyimpulkan bahwa Sakura mengalami sedikit shock karena mendengar nama Sasuke." Papar Ino dengan nada datarnya—yang dibuat-buat tentunya. "Untuk jaga-jaga, aku akan memberikan obat penenang untuknya. Bilang saja itu obat sakit kepala, berikan hanya saat gejala shocknya kambuh."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya, Ino mengambil selembar kertas putih dan dengan cepat menggoreskan pena bertinta hitamnya, menuliskan beberapa huruf yang membentuk sebuah nama disana.

"Ino…"

"Hmm?"

"Benarkah ini tidak buruk?"

Ino menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Perempuan muda itu meletakkan pena hijau miliknya, menyandarkan punggung dan tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak. Tapi, sebaiknya kita harus berjaga-jaga agar nama Sasuke tidak kembali terdengar."

Pria dewasa itu terdiam, kemudian merespon saran Ino dengan anggukkan kecil. Ia merasa apa yang dikatakan sang _medic nin _pirang ini memang tepat—dengan keadaan kemarin, jelas sudah bahwa Sakura harus semakin _dibelenggu. _

"Sepertinya cepat atau lambat memang kita harus memberitahukan segalanya." Kakashi membuka mulutnya kembali. Air muka resah terlukis jelas disana.

"Tenanglah, Sensei." Tambah Ino seraya melontarkan senyuman yang diharapnya dapat menenangkan pria perak dihadapannya.

"Maaf." Kakashi mengusap tengkuknya—sadar jika kini dirinya sedang cemas secara berlebihan.

"Nah, bawalah ini dan berikan pada Shizune-senpai diruang obat. Katakan padanya ini dariku."

Ino menyerahkan secarik kertas putih yang kini telah berhiaskan tinta hitam. Kakashi mengambil kertas itu dalam diam dan beranjak pergi.

"Kakashi-sensei…" Gerakan pria Hatake itu terhenti di ambang pintu saat dirinya mendapati Ino memanggilnya lagi. Pria itu hanya terdiam tanpa berusaha menoleh. "Jangan lepaskan Sakura. Sakura membutuhkanmu."

Reaksi sedikit terlihat ketika kalimat terakhir Ino meluncur bebas, merambat masuk menikam indra pendengaran sang pria. Namun Kakashi tak mengomentari apa-apa dan mulai menggerakkan kakinya kembali, pergi menuju ruangan tempat Shizune berada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**TOK TOK**

Dengan langkah kecil, sosok merah muda yang beberapa menit lalu sedang termenung menatap jingga langit berusaha menggapai pintu apartemennya yang baru saja diketuk oleh seseorang. Dahinya sedikit berkerut saat memikirkan siapakah tamu yang ia dapatkan sore hari ini?

"Naruto?!"

"Halooo, Sakura-chan."

Bola kaca hijau teduh milik perempuan muda bernama Sakura membulat kaget saat mendapati tamu sore hari yang kini tengah berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya adalah seorang ninja nomor 1 di Konoha yang notabene adalah Hokage.

"Kau—kenapa?"

"Aku dengar dari pihak rumah sakit jika hari ini Sakura-chan libur karena tidak enak badan." Jawab pemuda itu sembari tersenyum lebar.

"Ah—masuk dulu."

Sadar jika dirinya dan Naruto masih berada di depan pintu, Sakura segera memersilahkan Naruto masuk untuk duduk di sofa miliknya. Ia melirik kecil sahabat oranyenya yang jelas saja membuat dirinya kaget karena saat ini pemuda tersebut adalah seorang Hokage! Mengingat Hokage memiliki peran penting dan tanggung jawab besar pada setiap pekerjaannya yang menumpuk.

Kemudian perempuan muda tersebut kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur kecil bernuansa kuning gading, membuatkan teh untuk tamu _istimewa_nya.

"Apa kau sedang senggang hingga dapat berkunjung?" Tanya Sakura saat rasa penasaran semakin menghantuinya.

"Tentu saja tidak!" Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Sakura tadi dengan mantap. Sedang yang bertanya semakin tertegun. "Aku menyerahkan semuanya kepada Shikamaru!" Tak lupa pemuda oranye itu mengacungkan jempolnya dan tersenyum sangat lebar.

"Aku kasihan pada Shikamaru." Sakura mendengus geli sembari menunjukkan rasa simpatinya kepada pemuda Nara yang pasti saat ini tengah mengeluarkan tanduknya saat mendapati Naruto tak berada di ruangannya.

"Lalu, kau sakit apa, Sakura-chan?"

Sejurus pertanyaan yang terucap dari sela bibir Naruto, Sakura merasakan tubuhnya kaku. Tangannya sedikit berkeringat dan perlahan-lahan degup jantungnya menjadi lebih cepat dari ketukannya semula.

"Hanya sakit kepala biasa."

"Hee—"

Naruto terdiam dan menatap lekat ke arah sahabatnya tersebut. Baginya, alasan tadi tak cukup membuat dirinya tenang. Pasalnya, Sakura bukanlah seorang perempuan yang akan menelantarkan pekerjaan hanya karena sakit kepala biasa.

Dalam diam, pemuda oranye itu semakin menatap intens putri tunggal keluarga Haruno tersebut. Ia merasa jika saat ini ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari sahabat perempuannya.

_Jangan-jangan…_

"Sebenarnya sih aku sudah tidak apa-apa, tapi tadi pagi Kakashi-sensei bersikeras menyuruhku untuk istirahat saja di rumah. Bahkan sensei juga mengatakan bahwa ia akan mengabarkan pihak rumah sakit. Haa— benar-benar deh."

Sakura mulai berceloteh panjang dalam langkahnya menuju sofa yang tak jauh dari tempatnya terakhir berpijak. Jemari rampingnya dengan cekatan meletakkan gelas berwarna putih keruh yang terbuat dari tanah liat kepada Naruto yang sedang tertawa kecil karena celotehannya.

"Kakashi-sensei khawatir padamu, tahu!" Jawab Naruto seraya meneguk teh hangat buatan Sakura tadi.

"Aku tahu, tapi itu berlebihan." Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Rasa sebal yang sejak tadi berusaha untuk dilupakannya perlahan kembali hadir menggelitik hatinya. Pasalnya, ia telah bersiap sedemikian rupa untuk kembali melakukan rutinitasnya di rumah sakit, namun, semuanya menjadi berantakan ketika dirinya terlibat dalam perdebatan kecil dimana Kakashi menyuruhnya untuk meliburkan diri. Sakura mengerti benar jika Kakashi hanya mencemaskan keadaannya, tapi ia tak terima dengan nada mengancam milik Kakashi tadi pagi.

"Hentikan memasang wajah seperti itu, Sakura-chan. Kau terlihat menyeramkan."

Kalimat Naruto membuat perempuan manis tersebut tersentak kaget. Ia menoleh pada pemuda berkulit—sedikit—coklat yang tengah menatapnya ngeri yang mana hal tersebut membuat tawa pemilik apartemen ini pecah.

"Ahaha… wajahmu! Seperti inikah wajah Hokage kita?" Goda Sakura yang tak dapat menahan rasa geli.

Beberapa detik ruangan tersebut menjadi lebih ramai—meskipun hanya dengan gelak tawa Sakura karena Naruto hanya tersenyum kecut—dan beberapa detik kemudian, _medic nin _handal disana mengatupkan kedua bibirnya yang sempat terbuka, membuat ruangan yang sempat ramai menjadi kembali sunyi.

Naruto masih terdiam sembari sesekali menyesap teh hijau yang sedikit pahit miliknya. Bola kaca biru cerahnya menelisik setiap gerak-gerik milik perempuan bertubuh kurus dihadapannya, dahinya sedikit berkerut kala itu. Sedetik lalu dirinya masih melihat senyuman mengembang menghiasi wajah manis sahabatnya, namun saat ini senyuman tersebut memudar, seolah sirna tanpa jejak. Manik hijau teduh yang sempat berbinar kini memancarkan sinar keanehan disana, begitu kosong dan tampak tak fokus.

Perasaan aneh seketika datang menyelimuti tubuh sang penyandang gelar _pahlawan _dan _orang nomor 1 desa_. Ia mengerti—tidak, ia semakin yakin jika ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam diri Sakura saat ini.

"Sakura-chan..."

"Ya?"

"Apa kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

Perhatian yang sempat terpaku lekat pada lantai kayu dingin di bawah ia alihkan pada sosok Naruto yang baru saja bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang begitu telak.

"Apakah wajahku seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Ya."

Jawaban secepat kilat Naruto tadi kembali membuat Sakura bungkam. Perempuan itu menautkan jemarinya, menimbang-nimbang dan kembali larut dalam keraguan. Apakah ia harus menjawab pertanyaan tersebut atau…

"Ceritakan padaku. Mungkin jika kau ceritakan akan sedikit meringankan bebanmu."

Kedua bola kaca hijau teduh dan biru cerah tersebut saling bertatap-tatap, seolah menyelami keseriusan serta kesungguhan yang terpancar secara kasat mata. Sedetik kemudian, Sakura menghela nafasnya perlahan.

"Naruto—" dengan mengumpulkan sedikit keberanian, Sakura akhirnya membuka mulutnya. "—kau kenal Uchiha?"

Naruto hampir saja tersedak tehnya ketika indra pendengarannya menangkap nama Uchiha yang meluncur dengan sangat lancar dari sela kedua bibir Sakura.

_Apakah Sakura-chan…_

"K-kau dengar nama itu dari mana?"

"Kemarin saat aku ingin pulang, aku mendengar percakapan dua orang shinobi tentang Uchiha. Aku sudah bertanya pada Kakashi-sensei tentang pemuda bernama Uchiha itu dan sensei mengatakan bahwa Uchiha-san adalah buronan yang kabur setelah mengkhianati Konoha."

Penjelasaan milik Sakura tadi membuat suatu benda tak kasat mata seakan-akan tengah mengiris hatinya kemudian mengoyaknya hingga menjadi tak berbentuk. Pemuda oranye tersebut mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, mata birunya perlahan meredup, otak yang tidak pernah dibanggakannya mulai sedikit mengerti tentang _'apa yang sebenarnya terjadi'_.

_Semuanya karena Sasuke…_

_Apapun tentang sosok rapuh ini pasti akan berhubungan dengan Sasuke…_

_Sasukelah yang akan membuatnya tertawa,_

_Sasukelah yang akan membuatnya menangis,_

_Sasukelah yang…_

"Mengapa kau ingin tahu sekali tentang Uchiha?"

_Membuat Sakura melupakan dirinya…_

"Eeh—?"

Refleks perempuan merah muda tersebut tersentak kaget atas pertanyaan milik Naruto tadi. Kini dahinya berkerut, membuat kedua alis yang terlukis sempurna disana seolah bertautan. Dirinya mencoba berpikir keras. Mengapa ia ingin tahu?

Lamanya Sakura tenggelam dalam kebingungan membuat Naruto sadar jika sahabatnya sedang menunjukkan gejala aneh. Perempuan tersebut mulai dihiasi peluh pada dahinya yang masih berkerut, rona pada pipi dan bibir ranumnya menghilang, getaran halus tampak menyelimuti tubuh ringkihnya. Pemuda oranye tersebut meneguk ludahnya.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Eh— ahh— maaf maaf." Sakura tertawa dipaksakan yang kemudian tawa tersebut kembali hilang saat melihat tatapan intens milik Naruto. "Kau tahu, Naruto? Sepertinya aku mengenal Uchiha-san. Tapi, setiap kali aku mencoba mengingatnya, tubuhku menjadi aneh. Kau—dapat melihatnya, bukan?"

Anak asuh Jiraiya tersebut merasakan cahaya matanya kian lama kian meredup. Dipandangnya lekat sosok Sakura saat ini. _Menyedihkan. _Hanya itulah yang sanggup Naruto katakan untuk menggambarkan kondisi memprihatinkan milik perempuan yang sangat dicintainya.

"Selain itu, kepalaku juga selalu sakit. Sakit sekali seperti tertusuk benda berduri yang sangat tajam. Tampaknya—" kedua bibir pucat itu kembali terkatup rapat, membuat jeda panjang dari pernyataan menggantungnya. Jemari ramping miliknya bertautan erat, terlihat keraguan dan kepedihan dari dalam binar matanya. "Otakku tidak mengijinkanku untuk mengingat."

Hati Naruto seketika itu juga menjadi hancur berkeping-keping. Nafasnya menjadi tak berjalan sesuai irama dasarnya saat merasakan dadanya berenyut sakit. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa membahas tentang Sasuke akan menjadi sesulit ini. Dirinya yang sampai sedetik lalu masih belum dapat menerima kenyataan dan memercayai apa yang sedang terjadi pada Sakura mau tidak mau tertampar kenyataan yang ada.

Sakura memang sedang berusaha melindungi dirinya sendiri dimana baginya saat ini Sasuke hanyalah orang asing, seorang pengkhianat desa yang ia sebut dengan _'Uchiha-san'_.

Pemuda itu mengigit lidahnya dan remasan tangannya semakin kuat. Hatinya berkecamuk. Luapan emosi miliknya tak dapat lagi ia bending. Dirinya tak tahan lagi! Ia ingin sekali berteriak dan memaparkan segalanya!

"Sakura-chan, sebenarnya—"

"Sakura, aku kembali!"

Suara berat yang berasal dari pintu apartemen Sakura sanggup membuat Naruto hampir menjatuhkan gelas yang ia pegang saat ini. Tubuhnya kaku, jantungnya seolah melompat keluar saat pemilik suara tadi datang disaat yang sangat tidak—atau mungkin sangat—tepat.

"Okaeri, Kakashi-sensei."

Raut wajah milik perempuan bersurai merah muda yang sempat kalut, pucat, dan sangat tidak sehat seperti seorang yang terkena tekanan mental yang amat sangat berat tersebut segera berganti menjadi begitu cerah. Tubuh rampingnya yang terbalut baju rumah santai berwarna putih dan celana panjang berwarna biru tua segera digerakkannya untuk berlari menghampiri Kakashi, membantu mengambil kantung coklat besar yang tadi dibawa pria perak itu.

"Naruto?"

Kakashi melebarkan matanya ketika mendapati sosok Naruto tengah duduk santai dengan menggenggam gelas teh di sofa. Yang diperhatikan hanya dapat tersenyum kaku karena pasalnya, pemuda tersebut masih mengeluarkan keringat dingin dan berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berpacu lebih cepat. Ia seperti seseorang pencuri yang tertangkap basah.

"Naruto datang menjengkuk." Jelas Sakura sembari mengeluarkan barang-barang dari kantung coklat yang Kakashi bawa tadi. Sedangkan pria dewasa tersebut hanya ber-ooh-panjang menanggapi penjelasan Sakura. "Wah! Tahu saja aku sedang ingin anmitsu ini." Seru Sakura dengan riangnya.

"Jangan sekarang. Nanti kau tidak makan malam." Sahut Kakashi seraya melepas rompi dan pelindung kepala miliknya.

"Pelit!" Sakura mencibir.

"Lalu, ada obat sakit kepala dari Ino." Tambah Kakashi tanpa menghiraukan cibiran milik anak didiknya tadi.

"Hee—"

Saat ini, pemuda oranye yang masih kaku dalam duduknya mulai mengulum senyum kecut kala kedua mata biru yang sempat meredup tadi melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Sekali lagi ia merasakan dadanya berdenyut nyeri saat sebuah perasaan dan pemikiran aneh mulai merasuk dalam benaknya. Ia merasa jika kedua orang terdekatnya kini begitu tampak jauh, seakan dirinya benar-benar tidak dapat menjangkau dan masuk ke dalam atmosfir _'aneh'_ yang tercipta diantara sahabat dan gurunya itu.

_Sakura-chan…_

Genggamannya pada gelas yang kini telah kosong tersebut kembali ia eratkan. Hatinya perih saat menyadari jika senyuman perempuan manis yang selalu menjadi tambatan hatinya begitu menyilaukan, seakan-akan beban yang selama ini terus menemani sosok tersebut sirna, tergantikan oleh kebahagiaan yang di dapat dalam dunia _ideal_ ini.

Sejurus kemudian, pandangannya teralih pada pria bermata malas yang kini tengah meletakkan pelindung kepalanya dan menegak air yang tadi telah disiapkan oleh Sakura. Pria perak tersebut begitu santai dengan seragam tanpa rompinya, seolah-olah apartemen sederhana ini adalah apartemen miliknya sendiri.

Termenung selama beberapa saat, Naruto bertanya-tanya sampai sejauh manakah hubungan kedua orang dihadapannya itu.

_Apakah Sakura memang mencintai gurunya? _

_Apakah memang Kakashi hanya menjalankan tugasnya?_

"Kakashi-sensei…"

"Hmm?"

"Sudah sejauh mana hubungan kalian?"

Kakashi hampir saja menyemburkan air yang belum sempat ditelannya saat menangkap pertanyaan milik Naruto yang baginya tidak normal. Tubuhnya terasa kaku, lidahnya kelu dan seketika pula rasa terkejut datang menghampirinya saat Naruto menatapnya dengan pandangan yang begitu menusuk.

Sedetik kemudian keheningan yang tercipta selama sepersekian detik tersebut pecah kala terdengar suara sobekan kertas dari arah dapur. Kakashi yang masih membatu melirik ke arah dapur tepat dimana Sakura baru saja membelah kantung coklat yang sepertinya sedang dilipatnya…_tadi_.

"Naaaruuuutooooo, apa yang kau tanyakan tadi?"

Mengerjapkan mata serta meneguk ludah beberapa kali, Naruto telah tersadar sepenuhnya dari sebuah pertanyaan bodoh yang mana menjadi senjata bagi dirinya sendiri. Tepatnya, ia baru saja menggali lubang kuburnya sendiri!

Pemuda tersebut tersenyum takut saat menangkap tatapan mengerikan yang terpancar dari kedua manik hijau Sakura. Keringat dingin membanjiri pelipisnya.

"E-ehh—Sa-Sakura-chan, i-itu, aku hanya—tu-tunggu! Aaaaaaaaaakh!"

Saat ini orang nomor 1 di Konoha tengah meringis sembari memegang kepalanya. Pemuda tersebut hanya dapat berdoa dalam hati agar ia tidak gegar otak akibat terkena pukulan sekuat tenaga milik sahabat merah mudanya tadi.

Sang pelaku yang baru saja memukul kepala bersurai pirang tersebut berbalik dan kembali melangkah menuju dapur masih sembari bersungut-sungut kesal. Permata biru transparan milik Naruto menangkap sekilas sebuah warna manis menghiasi pipi putih sang perempuan bertenaga luar biasa tersebut.

"Naruto, kau…pertanyaan apa itu?!"

Sejurus kemudian, Naruto kemballi tersadar oleh protes Kakashi yang kini telah menempatkan diri, duduk di sampingnya. Pria bertubuh tinggi tersebut melontarkan protesnya dengan nada setengah berbisik. Pemuda tersebut tersenyum kaku.

"Habisnya aku penasaran."

"Kau ini!" Gerutu Kakashi.

Melihat sikap kesal milik salah satu guru hebatnya membuat pemuda Uzumaki tersebut terkekeh ringan. Ia sejujurnya benar-benar penasaran atas pertanyaan miliknya yang sanggup membuat nona muda Sakura mengamuk singkat.

Sedetik kemudian, kedua bibir miliknya kembali terkatup rapat. Pemuda tersebut terdiam sejenak seraya melayangkan pikirannya kembali pada skenario dunia fana yang telah tercipta selama 1 tahun silam.

Dunia ini begitu indah dihiasi oleh senyuman dan tawa yang merekah indah. Segala yang tercipta di dalamnya sangatlah sempurna hingga sang perempuan merah muda yang terjerat disana selalu memancarkan aura kebahagiaan palsu.

Boneka-boneka bertopeng palsu yang turut berperan di dalamnya pun sangatlah cerdas menjalankan segalanya. Menciptakan aura kemanusiaan disana.

Segalanya sungguh indah dan berjalan dengan baik.

**DHEG**

Pemuda oranye tersebut merasakan dadanya berdenyut pedih. Matanya sedikit melebar dan otak dangkalnya memutarkan fakta-fakta lain yang sejak dulu sempat ia ragukan kebenarannya.

Tangannya terkepal kuat, terlihat air mukanya mendadak mengeras. Jantung yang masih berdetak tak normal miliknya membuat tubuhnya terasa dingin. Katupan kedua bibirnya terbuka perlahan.

"Kakashi-sensei."

"Hn?"

Kakashi menoleh dan sekali lagi mendapati pandangan menusuk milik Naruto. Pria tersebut merasakan ada yang aneh dari nada rendah yang meluncur cepat dari sela bibir muridnya.

"Sensei—" Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya, meremas jemarinya sesaat dan kembali bersuara dengan begitu pelan. "—mencintai Sakura-chan, kan?"

Mata kelabu milik Kakashi melebar kala mendengar pertanyaan yang telah beberapa kali membuat dirinya shock dan benar-benar tak dapat diprediksi. Pria dewasa tersebut bungkam dan merasakan ada sesuatu yang berduri menancap pada kerongkongannya sehingga dirinya sulit untuk berkata-kata maupun menarik nafas kuat-kuat.

Keheningan kembali tercipta di antara kedua _shinobi _hebat yang dibanggakan oleh seluruh penduduk Konoha. Keduanya terdiam, menunggu jawaban dan menunggu untuk dapat menjawab. Tak ada satupun tanda-tanda bahwa salah satu dari mereka akan berusaha untuk memecah kekakuan ini.

Putra tunggal Minato dan Kushina tertunduk kaku kala menunggu jawaban dari pria disampingnya. Sesungguhnya, jawaban yang tak kunjung terucap dari sang guru tersebut sudah ia ketahui. Dan jika dirinya boleh jujur, ia telah menyadari dan mengetahui hal tersebut jauh sebelum Kakashi menjalankan _tugas_nya sebagai pengganti Sasuke.

"Kalian berdua, kalau hanya diam saja disitu lebih baik bantu aku menyiapkan makan malam."

Suasana berat yang tercipta mengelilingi kedua orang tersebut sirna saat suara khas milik perempuan merah muda yang sejak tadi sibuk di dapur kembali terdengar. Iris biru dan kelabu disana menatap sang pemilik apartemen yang kini tengah menyembulkan kepalanya dari tembok tipis pemisah ruang tamu dan dapur.

Masing-masing dari guru dan murid disana segera tersadar kembali pada kenyataan. Suasana canggung masih tercipta kala Kakashi beranjak bangkit dari duduknya dan melenggang pergi menuju dapur.

"A-ah, maaf Sakura-chan, aku harus kembali. Shikamaru menungguku."

"Eeh? Setidaknya makan malam lah dulu disini. Kau kan sudah repot-repot datang." Cegah Sakura yang kini tengah mengenakan celemek biru tua.

"Maaf, maaf. Lain kali saja ya."

Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal seraya mengulum senyum palsu sedangkan yang mencegah hanya dapat menghela nafas dan mengangguk tanda mengerti. Setelah melihat anggukan kepala Sakura, Naruto segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu untuk segera pergi.

Sakura masih memandangi sahabat oranyenya yang telah membelakangi mereka dengan kerutan di dahi. Menurut perempuan tersebut, saat ini Naruto aneh.

Pemuda tersebut terus berjalan tanpa berbalik untuk sekedar menatap Sakura maupun sosok gurunya yang telah berdiri disebelah mantan rekan tim 7nya dulu, membantu menyiapkan makan malam.

Menghembuskan nafasnya sejenak, Naruto mulai memakai sepatunya kembali. Ia berusaha untuk bergerak secepat mungkin karena ingin menghindari suasana canggung diantara dirinya dan Kakashi. Meskipun suasana tersebut diciptakan karena pertanyaan aneh miliknya, tetap saja ia merasa tak nyaman.

"Ya."

Naruto merasakan tubuhnya kaku saat suara milik pria dewasa dibelakangnya menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang telah mencapai gagang pintu berwarna perak. Kakashi membuka mulutnya!

Tanpa berusaha berbalik untuk melihat ekspresi mantan gurunya, Naruto mengulum senyuman yang begitu tipis. Sedetik kemudian, pemuda tersebut segera membuka pintu dan pergi meninggalkan kediaman Haruno tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

_Kata 'Ya' tersebut telah menjelaskan segalanya!_

_Jawaban tadi sangat jelas!_

Kerutan di pelipis perempuan muda tersebut semakin tercetak jelas. Ia tak mengerti pada kata _'ya' _yang diucapkan sang guru—sekalipun ia yakin itu ditujukan kepada Naruto. Terlebih, Naruto pergi meninggalkan apartemennya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata maupun menoleh.

"Sensei, 'ya' tadi untuk apa?" Tanya Sakura akhirnya. Tentu saja ia penasaran.

Yang diberikan pertanyaan hanya terdiam, membisu tanpa berusaha repot-repot berkilah memikirkan penjelasan yang tepat untuk pertanyaan Sakura. Pria tersebut merasa cukup dirinya dan Naruto saja yang mengerti apa maksud dari arti '_ya'_ yang ia katakan tadi.

Sejurus kemudian, Sakura menggendikkan bahunya saat merasa Kakashi tak akan menjawab apa yang ia tanyakan tadi. Sebenarnya ia sangat penasaran, namun, ia berusaha untuk tak menghiraukannya.

_Mereka bertengkar?_

Mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, Sakura merutuki dirinya yang begitu bodoh sehingga tanpa disadarinya, pemikiran negatif mendadak muncul dalam benaknya. Menggelengkan kepala, Sakura berusaha membuang pikiran-pikiran negatif tersebut dan kembali memulai pekerjaan menyiapkan makan malamnya yang tertunda.

"Se-Sensei?!"

Gerakan memotong-motong wortel miliknya terhenti saat ia mendapati lengan hangat nan kokoh milik pria yang telah berada dibelakangnya melingkar memeluk bahunya. Perempuan muda tersebut begitu terkejut dengan _serangan_ dadakan milik Kakashi saat ini.

"Kau diam saja."

Mendengar perintah Kakashi yang begitu pelan dan sangat dekat dengan indra pendengarannya, membuat perempuan cerdas tersebut kaku dan memilih untuk menurut.

Suasana apartemennya yang memang jarang ramai itu begitu sepi malam ini. Sakura merutuk dalam hati karena suasana sepi yang biasanya selalu ia nikmati, menjadi tak menguntungkan dirinya. Pasalnya, saat ini jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang sehingga Haruno muda tersebut khawatir jika Kakashi dapat mendengarnya.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu namun Sakura tak merasakan adanya tanda-tanda bahwa Kakashi akan melepaskan pelukannya. Ia masih berusaha menenangkan debaran jantung dan dirinya dengan pembelaan diri jika wajar ia menjadi salah tingkah karena hal ini baru pertama kali terjadi.

Ia pun senantiasa tetap mengatupkan kedua bibirnya rapat-rapat dan menurut pada perintah Kakashi tadi. Sedetik kemudian, hembusan nafas hangat yang begitu lembut milik pria dibelakangnya menggelitik kulit putihnya. Hal tersebut tentu membuat jantungnya kembali berdetak tak sesuai pada ketukannya semula, serta ia dapat merasakan semburat merah pada pipinya mulai menampakkan warnanya.

"Ka-Kakashi-sensei…"

"Hmm?"

"Jariku teriris pisau."

To be Continued

* * *

><p>AN : GYAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AKHIRNYA UPDATEEE! :plaak:  
>Ya ampuun! Kesibukan tentang <em>'skripsweat' <em>itu sangatlah menguras seluruh waktu! Orz Orz Orz  
>Maafkan daku yang sempat menelantarkan fic ini selama beberapa hari… ;A;<p>

Nah, gimana chap 14nya? Sasuke belum muncul juga nih :'D  
>Ah tapi, bentar lagi pemuda itu akan muncul kok. Tinggal beberapa chap lagi dan… muncul! XD<br>Semoga pertemuan SasuSaku nanti ga akan mengecewakan kalian :3

Btw, karena sayah telat update, dalam waktu yang bersamaan ini sayah akan update chap 14 _Hurt _dan chap 3 _Our Future, Happy End or Painful End? _Yang merupakan sequel dari _Always Beside You_! Yeaaay! :telat woooi:  
>Hahaha. Telat nih bikin pengumumannya di <em>Hurt. <em>Jadi, untuk para readers yang sudah maupun yang belum baca _Always Beside You, _silahkan mampir ke sequelnya ya :D  
>Bocoran aja, sih. Di chap 3nya <em>Our Future, Happy End or Painful End? <em>Muncul Sasuke lhoo~ :DDD  
>Terus, buat yang udah baca <em>Our Future, Happy End or Painful End? <em>Tapi belum baca _Always Beside You, _sok dibaca dulu biar feelnya makin dapet :3

Okai! Terima kasih buat yang sudah follow, favorite, sama review fic ini. Saya masih menunggu review kalian ya! Biar makin semangat! (Jangan lupa review juga di 2 fic yang sayah sebut tadi ya) :DD Sampai jumpa di chap 15!

Mari balas review-review yang sudah masuk :3

**Hikaru Sora 14-san, Chapter 13**

J : Iya, menyedihkan karena hal itu sama aja kayak melarikan diri :'o

Haha benar! Aku juga sukaaa banget nyiksa sensei pakai kebahagiaan semu. Meskipun bener sih agak ga tega juga sensei jadi pelampiasan :p

Ehem, buka masker ya? Bocoran aja, sih. Disini kan status mereka ga resmi, jadi sensei mau ngejaga perasaan Sakura dengan cara 'itu'. :'D

Huhu… maap yah ga ngebut Orz

Makasih!

**QRen-san, Chapter 13**

J : Hehe… maap yah kalau ga bermutu ficnya.

Sasuke ada kok di penjara :D

**Hanazono Yuri-san, Chapter 13**

J : Iya, aku juga kasihan sama Sakura. :'D

Siap!

** -san, Chapter 13**

J : Ehem… semoga KakaSaku ya :p

**VeeQueenAir-san, Chapter 13**

J : lol. Kalau gitu maunya apa? *Bersambung*? :P

**6934soraaoi-san, Chapter 13**

J : Eh? Kamu ga suka KakaSaku, ya? :'D . Maap yah. Soalnya aku suka banget sama pair itu :ga ada yang nanya: XD

SasuSaku ya? Sip! Yang enak itu biasanya akan disantap terakhir! (?) :p

**Shizu Alui-san, Chapter 13**

J : GYAA! Chap 13 tuh yang mana ya ceritanya? :plaaaaaaaaaaaak:

Sensei emang manis kok. MANIS BANGET! :ga nyantai:

Wkwkwk ampe akhir Sakura tetep menyedihkan gitu? XD

Waaah… yokatta. Semoga chap ini juga mantap! :3

Siap! Ditunggu review selanjutnya (plus review di sequel _Always Beside You_, ya) haha

**Coro sohibnya kecoak-san, Chapter 13**

J : Siap, gan!

Sasuke? Sedang terkurung dia di penjara.

Gimana? Di chap ini udah bebas belum? :3

Tenang saja, dia akan bebas (pada waktunya) hehe

**KYUbii-san, Chapter 13**

J : Waaaah~ syukurlah lebih feel ke KakaSaku (lho?!)

Hehe dilihat di chap akhir saja ya :3

Semoga yang kau inginkan jadi main pair :D

**Shukaku-san, Chapter 13**

J : Wkwkwkwk aku senyam senyum baca reviewmu XD

Iya KakaSaku itu krauk krauk rawr rawr aww gimana gitu :plaak:

Nyiksa Sasuke? AKU JUGA PENGEN! :ngiler:

Sip! Makasih!

Ditunggu review selanjutnya :DD

**Scara-san, Chapter 13**

J : Kyaaaa! Terima kasih banyaak! :DDDD

Syukurlah KakaSakunya greget!

Iya! Waks! Dirimu juga lg ngerjain skripsweat? Samaan deh kita :tosh: . Semangat ya skripsweatnya :3

Hehe… Maapkan dakuh yang telat update. Semoga chap ini memuaskan. Kalau mau baca juga ya _Always Beside You _beserta sequelnya. Itu KakaSaku slight SasuSaku :3

**Kimura Megumi-san, Chapter 13**

J : Eh? Soalnya tuntutan skenario(?) sih Orz

Neng Sakura kan masih menyedihkan gimana gitu. Haha.

Tenang, Sasuke akan hadir beberapa chap lagi.

Aku bakal usahain update kilat biar kesannya Sasuke bakal cepet muncul. Haha

**Fifi-san, Chapter 13**

J : Sudah lanjut nih :3

Ah… iya. Aku juga penasaran gimana kalau mereka ketemu :lha?: XD


	15. Summer Days, She, He and Someone

Author : Yuta Uke

Chapter : 15 – Summer Days, She, He and Someone

Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt, Comfort

Disclaimer : All character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruSaku, KakaSaku, SasuSaku**  
><strong>  
>Warning : Unbetaed fic, Semi-Canon. Tulisan miring tebal adalah ingatan tokoh. Mulai chapter 10, alur waktu di dalam cerita ini akan sedikit berputar lebih cepat.<p>

douzo...

* * *

><p><em>Kau pergi…<em>

_Aku akan menunggumu,_

_Sampai kau kembali,_

_Aku terus akan menunggumu._

* * *

><p>Dengan nafas yang terputus-putus, raga rapuh milik seorang perempuan merah muda berlari tanpa henti di tengah kegelapan yang kini tengah menyelimutinya. Sosok itu mengarahkan tangannya ke depan, seolah tengah berusaha menggapai seseorang yang ia yakini berada dihadapannya.<p>

Bola kaca hijau transparannya berkilau pedih kala menangkap siluet seseorang yang begitu dikenalnya yang tengah berdiam diri jauh di depannya. Kakinya terus bergerak, berlari sekencang yang ia dapat. Namun, selama apapun dirinya berlari, tak seinchipun ia bergerak mendekati sosok disana, padahal ia yakin sekali bahwa sang siluet tetap membeku pada pijakannya semula.

_Tidak!_

_Tunggu!_

_Jangan tinggalkan aku!_

_Sa—_

**BRUAAK!**

"Aaakh!"

Bunyi dentuman yang cukup besar terdengar menggema ke seluruh sisi ruangan tempatnya berbaring melepas penat. Saat ini, sosok merah muda berwajah manis tersebut telah berada di samping tempat tidurnya dengan posisi tersungkur. Ia…_terjatuh_.

Perempuan tersebut membangkitkan badan sembari meringis dan mengusap-usap dahinya yang terbentur lantai dengan sangat keras. Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri berusaha untuk mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Ruangan gelap yang sejak tadi mengurungnya hilang tergantikan oleh ruangan lain yang sangat dikenalinya, yang diterangi oleh biasan cahaya mentari pagi.

"Mim…pi?"

Ia bergumam kecil. Kemudian tanpa sadar jemarinya terarah dan menyentuh pipinya dengan perlahan. Permata hijaunya membulat kaget saat merasakan jejak-jejak lelehan kristal disana. Ia…_menangis._

"Ukh…"

Dengan cepat, ia memeras mahkotanya kuat-kuat saat merasakan rasa sakit kembali menghujani kepalanya. Rasa sakit yang dirasakan dan selalu mengganggunya selama 2 bulan silam.

Mengatur nafasnya selama beberapa menit, perlahan dirinya mulai bangkit dan berjalan lemah menuju dapur apartemennya. Ia mengambil 2 butir benda padat bulat dan menegaknya bersama dengan air yang diharapkan dapat membasahi tenggorokannya yang entah mengapa terasa begitu kering dan perih.

Memejamkan matanya, sosok tersebut merasakan obat pemberian sahabat pirangnya mulai bekerja. Sakit kepalanya sirna, aliran cakranya pun kembali normal. Dengan lunglai, ia kembali melangkah menuju ruang tengah apartemennya sebelum kemudian termangu sembari menatap lekat lembaran-lembaran kertas berwarna putih dengan angka-angka besar yang tertempel di dinding. Benda putih tersebut membuat secercah kerinduan mengalir merasuk relung hatinya.

"2 bulan."

Ia bergumam kecil menyadari bahwa waktu bergulir begitu cepat. Selama 61 hari lamanya ia telah melangkah, menjalankan rutinitasnya seperti biasa selayaknya insan Tuhan yang normal. Namun, segalanya hanya nampak palsu dipermukaan karena sesungguhnya, orang-orang di dekatnya dapat mengetahui bahwa jiwa pemilik surai merah muda tersebut melayang pergi entah kemana, seolah mencari tambatan yang akan mengisi kekosongan hatinya.

Celah yang terbuka dalam hatinya membuatnya semakin tenggelam dalam suatu keseharian baru yang selalu ia lakukan ketika dirinya terdiam tak melakukan sesuatu. Keseharian memandang lekat pada angka hitam yang tertoreh pada lembaran kertas yang menggantung di dinding atau kepada benda bulat di dinding untuk mengikuti arah detik jam yang tak pernah letih bergerak.

"Kakashi-sensei…"

Katupan kedua bibirnya kembali terbuka, melafalkan beberapa buah huruf yang terangkai menjadi sebuah nama seseorang yang telah meninggalkannya selama hampir 2 bulan. Seseorang yang selalu ada disisinya, yang selalu menjaganya, seseorang pria bernama Hatake Kakashi.

Perempuan manis tersebut menghela nafas kasar. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa dan memejamkan mata erat-erat. Apartemennya begitu sunyi di hari minggu cerah yang seharusnya disambutnya dengan suka cita. Pasalnya, hari minggu adalah hari menyenangkan dimana seluruh kegiatan melelahkan pada hari-hari sebelumnya tak perlu disentuhnya. Belum lagi hari ini seharusnya dapat ia habiskan bersama orang terkasihnya.

Sayangnya, orang terkasihnya harus pergi meninggalkannya untuk menjalankan misi yang diberikan oleh sang Hokage, Naruto, 2 bulan lalu untuk menyelidiki sisa-sisa peninggalan Orochimaru di tempat persembunyiannya. Tentu saja misi tersebut memakan waktu yang sangat lama karena setimpal dengan banyaknya markas salah satu anggota _sannin_ yang tersebar di berbagai titik.

Menghirup oksigen kuat-kuat dan membuangnya selama beberapa kali, ia kembali berjalan ringan menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya yang lengket oleh peluh dan air mata untuk bersiap melewati hari minggu senggang ini dengan berjalan-jalan mengelilingi Konoha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rokudaime-sama, ada kabar dari Kakashi-san."

Pemuda yang dipanggil dengan sebutan _'Rokudaime-sama' _tersebut menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan meletakkan pena hitamnya. Ia memersilahkan ANBU di luar ruang kerjanya tersebut untuk masuk. Sejurus kemudian matanya berbinar kala mendapati tamu yang sudah lama tak dijumpainya.

"Pakkun!" Serunya.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Naruto." Tamu—atau anjing ninja—bernama Pakkun tersebut segera masuk dan ANBU yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu membungkuk sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Bola kaca biru cerah milik Naruto masih sibuk mengamati sosok anjing berwajah masam yang kini tengah berada di hadapannya. Sedetik kemudian kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik diiringi dengan anggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak berubah." Paparnya kepada sosok Pakkun yang dianggapnya sama sekali tidak berkembang.

"Lupakan soal itu, Kakashi menyuruhku melaporkan bahwa ia sudah melacak 7 tempat dan masing-masing dari tempat persembunyian itu tidak terdapat petunjuk penting apapun. Sepertinya entah Kabuto atau bocah Sasuke telah menghilangkan seluruh jejak yang tersisa."

Mendapat berita yang tak dapat dikategorikan sebagai berita baik membuat Naruto harus rela menyadari bahwa misi—usaha untuk mengetahui tentang Orochimaru—tak membuahkan hasil. Pemuda oranye tersebut mendesah panjang. Kurang lebihnya sejak awal ia sudah mengetahui bahwa ini adalah misi yang sulit. Namun setidaknya ia berharap akan menemukan secercah petunjuk.

"Begitukah…"

"Ya. Saat ini Kakashi, Yamato, Sai serta Shikamaru sedang berada di penjara tempat Jugo ditahan dulu." Tambah anjing ninja Kakashi tersebut. "Naruto…"

"Ya?"

"Benarkah kepulangan bocah Sasuke berhubungan dengan Orochimaru?"

Pertanyaan Pakkun tadi begitu telak menusuk hatinya sehingga sang Hokage hanya dapat terdiam. Matanya yang sejak tadi masih memandangi Pakkun segera ia alihkan pada tumpukan dokumen-dokumen yang memenuhi meja kerjanya. Sekali lagi helaan nafas terdengar dari pemuda tersebut.

"Entahlah…Mungkin aku terlalu khawatir. Kepulangan Sasuke begitu mendadak. Mau tak mau aku harus mencari tahu maksud tersembunyi Sasuke."

Salah satu dari anjing ninja kepercayaan Kakashi tersebut menatap lekat Naruto yang masih enggan menatapnya balik. Kemudian ia ikut melakukan apa yang Naruto lakukan—menghela nafas.

"Bukankah anak itu pulang hanya untuk menebus dosanya? Kembali untuk menyerahkan diri sebagai wujud permintaan maaf atas apa yang selama ini ia lakukan? Dan mungkin…kepulangannya juga berhubungan dengan bocah perempuan penggila Sasuke tersebut."

Sekali lagi lidah sang pemuda oranye terasa kelu saat Pakkun dengan lancarnya menjelaskan kemungkinan-kemungkinan simpel dibalik kepulangan Sasuke. Ia ingin memercayai apa yang dikatakan Pakkun, namun hatinya seolah tengah berperang. Benarkah seorang Uchiha Sasuke melakukan tersebut sebagai wujud permintaan maafnya?

"Mungkin yang kau katakan benar, Pakkun." Ucap pemuda tersebut lirih. "Kalau begitu, sampaikan pada Kakashi-sensei untuk mengakhiri misi jika tak menemukan apapun pada tempat ke-9! Lalu—" Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya sembari memandang lekat-lekat pada beberapa benda bulat berbentuk kapsul pemberian sahabat merah mudanya.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Kami akan menyelesaikannya dengan cepat agar Kakashi dapat segera kembali."

**POFF**

Manik biru cerah disana terarah pada tempat sang anjing ninja terakhir berpijak yang telah dipenuhi oleh kepulan asap penanda bahwa sang tamu telah pergi dari hadapannya. Sejurus kemudian pemuda tersebut tersenyum simpul karena mengetahui bahwa Pakkun mengerti apa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Terima kasih."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesosok perempuan bersurai merah muda tampak berjalan ringan menuju sebuah tempat yang cukup ramai hari ini. Sosok tersebut mengulum senyum tipis sembari mengalunkan nada-nada karangannya. Permata hijaunya memandang lurus pada sebuah benda kayu tinggi besar yang telah berada tepat dihadapannya. Hijau teduhnya tak berkilau seperti selayaknya, kali ini kilaunya tampak hilang dan membuat permata disana tampak kosong.

"Sa-Sakura-san…"

"Hinata?"

Perempuan muda bernama Sakura tersebut segera menoleh ke asal suara lemah lembut milik _kunoichi _berwajah manis yang menyapa indra pendengarannya.

"A-apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

"Eh?" Sakura mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Kemudian ia melihat perempuan disampingnya mengarahkan telunjuknya pada sesuatu yang sanggup membuatnya kembali pada kesadarannya. "Aaah! Lagi-lagi!" Pekiknya frustasi.

"Sa-Sakura-san?"

Hinata tampak panik saat mendapati Sakura mendadak memekik dengan wajah lelah. Pewaris klan Hyuuga tersebut sedikit takut jika _'penyakit' _sang sosok merah muda di dekatnya _kambuh._

"Ah, maaf-maaf. Aku hanya merutuki ketidaksinkronan antara otak dan kakiku." Jelas Sakura seadanya. "Nah, karena kebetulan bertemu denganmu, mau jalan-jalan bersamaku?" Tambahnya lagi.

Mendengar tawaran Sakura tadi membuat Hinata segera mengangguk kecil dengan wajah yang tampak begitu senang.

"Konoha di hari minggu memang ramai ya."

_Kunoichi _medis didikan Tsunade tersebut membuka percakapan seraya berjalan beriringan bersama dengan nona muda Hyuuga yang sangat pemalu. Sedangkan perempuan manis tersebut hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapi ucapan Sakura tadi.

Dalam diam Hyuuga sulung tersebut melirik kecil pada sosok perempuan rapuh disampingnya yang tengah tersenyum ceria. Ia mengamati wajah rekannya dengan seksama. Kantung mata samar terlihat, bibir ranumnya sedikit pucat, sorot mata yang tampak kosong—

"Sa-Sakura-san, kau mau kemana?"

Lamunan Hinata terhenti saat melihat tiba-tiba saja Sakura telah melangkah mendahului dirinya dan hampir berbelok menuju jalan yang sangat ia ketahui akan berujung dimana. Dengan sigap ia menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura sehingga membuat langkah pemilik nama seindah bunga musim semi tersebut terhenti.

Haruno muda tersebut mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali setelah kembali menguasai dirinya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Hinata tengah menatapnya dengan khawatir. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat apa yang membuat Hinata harus menahannya.

_Jalan menuju distrik Uchiha._

Melihat sepetak jalan tersebut, tubuh putri tunggal Kizashi dan Mebuki membeku. Sekali lagi hampir saja kakinya melangkah, membawanya tanpa sadar menuju salah satu dari 5 tempat yang selalu dan akan selalu dikunjunginya.

"Maaf, Hinata. Haaah—sepertinya kebiasaan ganjilku mulai lagi."

"Ke-kebiasaan…ganjil?" Ulang Hinata.

Merasakan genggaman pada pergelangan tangannya terlepas, Sakura segera berbalik dan kembali melangkah menjauhi jalan yang tak jadi ia lalui. Surainya yang telah sedikit memanjang bergerak pelan saat dirinya menengadah guna menatap sehamparan atap bumi berwarna biru cerah yang membentang luas di atas sana.

"Sebenarnya semenjak akhir pekan 2 bulan lalu, aku pasti akan selalu mengunjungi 5 tempat." _Kekasih _Hatake Kakashi tersebut mulai bercerita dengan suara pelan. "Yang pertama aku akan mendatangi distrik Uchiha, kedua aku akan menuju tempat latihan pertama tim 7 dulu, ketiga tiba-tiba saja aku mengunjungi hutan kematian, keempat langkahku menuntunku menuju jalan yang akan digunakan untuk pergi keluar desa, dan terakhir…langkahku akan terhenti di depan gerbang besar Konoha."

Perempuan pemilik _byakugan _yang mendengarkan tuturan panjang milik salah satu rekan yang pernah berada di dalam satu akademi tersebut merasakan lidahnya kelu.

_Tempat-tempat itu…_

Mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Putri Hiashi tersebut berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tetap menguasai dirinya sembari terus mendengarkan Sakura.

"Aneh bukan?" Sakura tertawa pedih. "Yang lebih ganjil adalah, di depan gerbang besar Konoha aku dapat terdiam selama berjam-jam sambil menatap kebawah kemudian memandang kembali keluar gerbang seolah aku sedang menunggu kepulangan seseorang—seperti yang kau lihat beberapa menit lalu."

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, gigitan pada bibir bawahnya semakin kuat kala mendengar penjelasan menyesakkan milik Sakura tadi.

"Awalnya aku berpikir bahwa yang ku tunggu adalah Kakashi-sensei. Namun—" Kalimat Haruno tunggal tersebut terhenti. Ia menghela nafas sejenak sebelum kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. "—tampaknya aku tidak menunggu Kakashi-sensei."

Pandangan pemilik manik transparan tersebut mengabur akibat kristal kepedihannya mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Tangan mungilnya terkepal kuat. Mati-matian ia berusaha menekan emosinya yang sewaktu-waktu dapat meluap.

_Bukankah semua sudah jelas?_

_Bukankah sosok yang ditunggu perempuan merah muda tersebut sudah jelas?_

"Aku selalu berusaha untuk mengingat siapa yang kutunggu. Namun diriku seolah menolak untuk mengingatnya. Terakhir kali aku memaksakan diri, aku jatuh pingsan dan saat tersadar aku telah berada di rumah sakit ditemani oleh Ino dan Tsunade-sama dengan wajah khawatir mere—aah sudahlah. Bagaimana kalau berganti topik?"

Pemilik iris hijau seindah batu permata tersebut segera menghentikan ceritanya saat melihat Hinata tengah terdiam di belakangnya sembari menundukkan kepala. Ia merasa bahwa apa yang ia katakan tadi sangatlah tidak pantas menjadi topik pengantar jalan-jalan yang seharusnya bersuasana ceria.

Merasa bersalah. Itulah yang dirasakan oleh Sakura saat ini. Ia telah membuat acara jalan-jalannya dengan Hinata rusak dengan cerita yang seolah-olah mengharapkan simpati tersebut. Menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, ia berusaha mencari-cari sesuatu yang dapat ia gunakan sebagai pengganti topik suramnya beberapa detik lalu. Sejurus kemudian maniknya berkilau cerah saat mendapati sebuah lembaran di papan pengumuman desa.

"Hinata, lihat, lihat! Festival kembang api! Waah, ternyata memang sudah musim panas, ya."

Terdasar dalam lamunannya, yang dipanggil dengan penuh semangat mengangkat kembali kepala yang sejak tadi ditekuknya. Ia melihat Sakura tengah menunjuk-tunjuk selembaran bertuliskan _'Festival Kembang Api' _di papan pengumuman desa.

"Festival ya…"

Tanpa disadarinya, kepingan memori saat ia masih berusia 12 tahun—saat Sakura datang mengajaknya untuk datang ke festival dan menonton kembang api bersama—kembali datang merasuk dalam benaknya. _Sudah berapa lamakah?_

"Hinata, kau ajaklah Naruto! Bukankah saat kita berusia 12 tahun dulu kau gagal menonton bersamanya?" Goda Sakura.

"Eeh— ahh—" Yang di goda menjadi salah tingkah dengan wajah yang memerah karena ia kembali diingatkan dengan kejadian beberapa tahun lalu yang baru saja ia berputar dalam benaknya. Sedetik kemudian permatanya membulat kaget. _Tunggu! Sakura-san mengingatnya? _"K-kau masih i-ingat hal itu?"

"Hee? Tentu saja! Karena kau tidak jadi datang, Naruto benar-benar mengganggu rencana melihat kembang api berdua milikku dengan Kakashi-sensei." Sakura mencibir dan kemudian tertawa.

**DHEG**

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam hari ini, Hinata harus rela merasakan dadanya berdenyut nyeri. Dengan cepat ia kembali berusaha menahan kepedihannya setelah dirinya benar-benar mencerna untaian kata penuh kepalsuan milik Sakura tadi. _Benarkah sosok Sasuke-kun telah hilang sepenuhnya?_

"Ma-maaf."

"Jangan meminta maaf. Pokoknya kali ini kau harus benar-benar datang bersama Naruto, ya!" Seru Sakura dengan penuh semangat. "Lalu, kita minta Ino untuk meriasmu agar Naruto terpesona!"

"E-eh? Ti-tidak usah." Kakak Hyuuga Hanabi tersebut terkejut dan mulai panik.

"Sudah kau menurut saja. Nanti aku juga akan memaksa Naruto untuk datang!" _Kunoichi _tim Kakashi tersebut tersenyum lebar seraya memegang pundak Hinata dan menatapnya lekat-lekat—memaksa agar yang ditatap menyetujui usulnya.

"Ba-baiklah." Jawab perempuan bersurai panjang tersebut sekenanya sembari mengulum senyum kikuk. Sejujurnya ia tak ingin menyetujui hal tersebut. Namun ia lebih tak ingin mengecewakan salah satu orang yang sangat berharga bagi Naruto.

"Yosh! Siapkanlah hatimu, masih ada bulan depan!"

"Lalu, ka-kau akan datang, Sakura-san?"

"Aku?" Sakura menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Hinata mengangguk. "Hmm— sepertinya. Aku ingin melihat kembang api bersama Kakashi-sensei—ah, itupun kalau sensei sudah kembali."

"Mi-misi pergi ke tempat persembunyian O-Orochimaru, ya?" Tanya Hinata takut-takut dengan suara sepelan mungkin saat menyebut nama Orochimaru.

"Iya! Ugggh, sebenarnya aku kesal sekali tidak diikutsertakan dalam misi tim Kakashi kali ini! Posisiku pun digantikan oleh Shikamaru!" Keluh Sakura sembari mengepalkan tangannya. Jelas sekali bahwa ia benar-benar kesal. "Haah— sudahlah. Mungkin memang Shikamaru yang jenius lebih cocok untuk misi kali ini." Tambahnya sembari menghela nafas.

Hyuuga Hinata terdiam sejenak. Sejujurnya dirinya tahu benar alasan mengapa sang Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, tidak memasukkan perempuan di dekatnya dalam misi kali ini.

"Ka-Kakashi-sensei pasti akan pulang se-sebentar lagi."

Tanpa sadar, nona muda tersebut mengucapkan kata yang sanggup membuat Sakura sedikit beraksi. Sedangkan yang melontarkan kata-kata mengarahkan jemarinya dengan cepat ke depan bibirnya. Ia terlihat kaget atas kata-katanya sendiri.

"Ya." Ucap Sakura setelah beberapa detik terdiam karena kalimat milik Hinata. Perempuan tersebut sedikit mengulum senyum simpul karena mendengar kata-kata yang sangat ingin ia dengar saat ini. "Waa! Aku harus pulang! Bisa-bisa Ino gendut akan mengomel jika aku tidak ada di apartemen. Daaah Hinata!"

"U-un." Balas sepupu Neji tersebut sembari melambaikan tangannya pada sosok rapuh yang telah berlari menjauhi dirinya.

"Ah!" Sakura menghentikan gerak kakinya. "Kalau senggang datanglah mampir! Aku pasti akan sangat senang saat ada orang lain selain Ino cerewet menginap di tempatku!" Tambahnya sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi.

Hinata masih terpaku pada tempatnya berpijak. Ia tahu bahwa semenjak Kakashi ditugaskan untuk pergi, Ino setiap hari pergi menginap di apartemen Sakura karena segalanya semata-mata dilakukan demi _menjaga_ perempuan tersebut.

Tanpa disadarinya ia mengangguk kecil. _"Aku pasti datang."_ Batin Hinata sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi menuju tujuannya semula, makam Neji.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ino?"

"Naruto?" _Kunoichi _medis bersurai pirang yang tengah sibuk mencatat dalam keremangan penjara terlonjak kaget saat mendapati Hokage ke-6 yang tak lain adalah Naruto memanggilnya pelan. "Sedang apa kau disini?" Tambahnya lagi.

"Bertemu Sasuke."

Mendengar jawaban milik Naruto tadi membuat Ino—nama perempuan pirang tersebut—sedikit terkejut. Namun sahabat Shikamaru dan Chouji tersebut segera berusaha menguasai dirinya kembali.

"O-ooh…kalau begitu bareng saja. Kebetulan setelah ini aku juga akan ke tempat Sasuke."

"Hee—bukankah hari ini libur?" Tanya Naruto yang telah berjalan beriringan dengan Ino.

"Yaah, karena minggu kemarin aku selalu sibuk, hari Minggu ini ku pakai untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaanku disini. Daripada semakin menumpuk." Jelas Ino. "Kau juga tumben sekali datang."

"Begitulah."

Pemuda oranye tersebut menjawab seadanya. Setelahnya, ia segera mengatupkan kedua bibirnya rapat-rapat, tak berusaha untuk memulai pembicaraan untuk sekedar mengusir suasana sepi diantara dirinya dan Ino. Begitupun dengan perempuan cantik yang ikut terdiam dan tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

Berjalan beberapa langkah melewati beberapa jeruji besi, kedua rekan dalam satu akademi tersebut tiba di depan sebuah sel yang menjadi tujuan mereka yang di jaga ketat oleh dua sosok pria bertopeng dengan seragam khas ANBU.

"Naru—Ro-rokudaime-sama?" Salah satu pria ANBU tersebut terkejut atas kedatangan mendadak atasannya. Sedangkan sang Hokage hanya menanggapinya dengan tersenyum lebar.

"Aku ada perlu dengan Sasuke." Jelas Uzumaki tunggal tersebut singkat.

"Ba-baiklah. Silahkan."

ANBU tersebut bergeser beberapa langkah untuk membuka jalan bagi sang _medic nin _serta sang Hokage_. _Ino berjalan lebih dulu untuk masuk sedangkan Naruto menghentikan langkahnya sejenak dan kembali menyunggingkan senyuman lebarnya kepada salah satu ANBU yang membukakan sel khusus Sasuke.

"Berhenti bersikap sopan seperti itu. Kau membuatku takut." Paparnya singkat bersamaan dengan suara kekehan kecilnya yang kemudian disusul oleh helaan nafas panjang sang ANBU yang mendengar tuturan atasannya tadi.

Naruto kembali berjalan masuk menyusul Ino yang telah duduk tepat di samping seorang pemuda bersurai gelap seolah-olah tiap helai surai tersebut penanda dosa sang pemilik. Ia terhenti tepat di depan sebuah kursi batu panjang yang memang berada di balik jeruji besi tersebut.

Kedua manik biru secerah langit musim panas miliknya bertemu pandang dengan permata sepekat malam tak berbintang yang tengah menatapnya intens. Keduanya saling bertatap-tatap tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun untuk mencairkan aura dingin yang menguar menyelimuti tempat kecil remang tersebut.

Ino yang telah menyibukkan diri dengan melakukan pengecekan rutin terhadap Sasuke harus rela membiarkan dirinya meneguk ludah tanda tegang karena merasakan atmosfir suram yang terus menerus membuatnya gelisah.

Sebenarnya sejak Naruto mengatakan ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke beberapa menit lalu, pewaris toko bunga Yamanaka tersebut merasakan bahwa dirinya lebih baik ikut menemani dua pemuda tersebut untuk mengantisipasi adanya kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi.

_Naruto…_

_Apa yang akan kau katakan?_

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Sasuke?"

Setelah beberapa menit tenggelam dalam kebisuan, Uzumaki muda tersebut memilih untuk menyerah dan menjadi orang pembuka pembicaraan. Sedetik kemudian ia tersadar bahwa topik yang ia pilih sangatlah salah.

Ino melirik Sasuke yang kini tengah melemparkan pandangan matanya ke bawah, tepatnya ke lantai tempatnya berpijak. Anggota terakhir klan Uchiha tersebut tampaknya lebih memilih untuk tetap diam seolah-olah menulikan indra pendengarannya. Senyum kecut tercetak jelas menghiasi bibir ranum sang _medic nin_.

"Ko-kondisi Sasuke-kun stabil." Ucap sang Yamanaka untuk mencairkan suasana yang semakin membuatnya sesak saat melihat Naruto tengah mengeluarkan tatapan kesalnya karena diabaikan oleh Sasuke. Ia pun tak perduli lagi apakah kalimatnya tadi tepat atau tidak.

Menghela nafas kecil, orang nomor 1 di Konoha tersebut mendudukkan tubuhnya pada bangku batu yang berada beberapa langkah di hadapan Sasuke sehingga kini ia benar-benar leluasa memandangi pemuda yang telah ia anggap sebagai saudara tersebut.

"Kau tahu? Sekarang sudah musim panas. Para penduduk akan menyelenggarakan festival kembang api bulan depan. Bagaimana kalau kau kuberi kebebasan selama beberapa jam untuk menghadiri perayaan tersebut? Ah tidak. Kau kuberi kebebasan malam itu agar kau pun dapat menikmati kembang api seperti—" Setelah membuka mulutnya kembali, tubuh Naruto mendadak membeku. Ino yang baru saja berhasil menguasai dirinya kembali setelah dikejutkan oleh penawaran Naruto tentang 'pembebasan selama beberapa jam Sasuke' melirik sekilas pada pemuda yang telah menjadi atasannya, menunggu kelanjutan kalimat yang digantungkan si pembuat onar. "—saat kita masih genin dulu."

Hati Ino mencelos saat mendengar kalimat lanjutan bernada lirih milik sang pemuda oranye. Ia menunduk lemah ketika perlahan-lahan kepingan memori menyenangkan ketika mereka semua masih berada dalam rentang usia 12-13 tahun datang menghantui benaknya.

_Tawa,_

_Canda,_

_Senyuman bahagia._

Segalanya seakan-akan adalah hal fana yang telah sirna seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Seluruh kebahagiaan tersebut lenyap, tergantikan oleh perasaan menyesakkan yang terus menghujam hati.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Ino melirik adik bungsu Itachi dalam diam, bertanya-tanya mengapa pemuda tersebut tak kunjung membuka katupan bibirnya maupun bergeming setelah mendengar kalimat panjang menyedihkan tadi. Seolah apa yang sahabatnya katakan hanyalah hembusan alam yang berlalu begitu saja setelah datang menggelitik indra pendengarannya.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. Suatu perasaan yang sejak tadi susah payah untuk di redamnya mendadak mencoba menyeruak keluar, memenuhi rongga-rongga hatinya yang penuh dengan luka menganga. Dadanya berdenyut perih kala mendapati sosok dihadapannya tetap tenang sementara dirinya harus berusaha menjalankan hari-hari penuh kebohongan yang diciptakan oleh sahabat merah mudanya.

"Apa maumu?"

Nafas kedua orang disana tercekat sejurus dengan pertanyaan bernada dingin yang diucapkan Sasuke. Pena yang Ino gunakan untuk menorehkan goresan kata hampir saja terjatuh karena dirinya begitu terkejut. Pasalnya, semenjak ia menjadi petugas medis penjara, ia tak pernah mendengar pasien Uchihanya ini berbicara sepatah katapun.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Ino, Naruto menggertakkan giginya menahan kesal karena dilempari pertanyaan _to the point _yang baginya sangat menyebalkan. Sebenarnya ia pun terkejut, namun, rasa tersebut terkalahkan oleh perasaan kesal yang sejak tadi menguar dalam hatinya.

"Sepertinya sudah saatnya bagimu untuk mengatakan alasan tersembunyi apa atas kelakuan ganjilmu ini."

Setelah berkali-kali mendapati Sasuke tak pernah bergeming, bola kaca biru teduh tersebut akhirnya menangkap sang Uchiha sedikit beraksi setelah mendengar paparan Naruto tadi. Pemuda tampan tersebut melirik sang _jinchuuriki_ singkat yang tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Tak ada." Jawab pemuda pemilik Sharingan tersebut dengan cepat.

Kepalan tangan Naruto semakin mengeras. Peluh mendadak mengalir turun dari pelipisnya menuju pipinya yang terlihat memucat karena penerangan minim penjara. Tubuhnya gemetar menahan amarah.

"Tak mungkin kau tak memiliki tujuan khusus—"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Habis sudah kesabaran sang Hokage ke-6 ketika mendengar ucapan terakhir Sasuke sehingga kini ia bangkit berdiri, menatap sosok yang dicintai perempuan yang berharga baginya tersebut dengan geram.

"TENTU SAJA URUSANKU!"

**DHAAANG!**

"Naruto! Hentikan!"

Dengan cepat Ino segera menghambur menangkan Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja mengamuk setelah memukul jeruji besi dibelakang pemuda tersebut tanpa memedulikan lembaran-lembaran catatan perkembangan penghuni penjara miliknya jatuh berserakan.

"Lepaskan aku, Ino! Aku muak dengan sikapnya!" Pemuda oranye tersebut semakin berteriak geram tatlaka melihat Sasuke masih menunjukkan ekspresi datarnya. "Itu yang ku benci darimu! Kau selalu memasang wajah tak perduli seperti itu! Tunjukkanlah kepedulianmu barang sedikit!"

Kedua ANBU yang berjaga beberapa langkah di depan sel Sasuke segera masuk setelah mendengar suara hantaman besi yang sangat keras dan teriakkan milik atasannya. Salah satu ANBU tersebut dengan sigap menahan tubuh salah satu pahlawan dunia _shinobi_ tersebut dari belakang, membantu Ino.

"Naruto, tenanglah!" Teriak ANBU tersebut.

"Lepaskan aku! Tak dapatkah kalian lihat sikapnya itu?! Dia tak menyadari bahwa sikapnya telah melukai banyak orang! Khususnya Sakura-chan!"

ANBU bersurai coklat yang menahan dari belakang sejenak menangkap Sasuke sedikit bereaksi ketika Naruto meneriakkan nama Sakura dengan lantang. Sedetik kemudian, putra bungsu Fugakutersebut menatap Naruto dengan tajam sehingga pemuda yang ditahannya semakin memberontak karena tersulut emosi.

"Naruto!" Teriak ANBU tersebut sekali lagi.

"Lepaaas! Aku harus menyelesaikan hal ini dengannya! Karena dia, karena dia Saku—"

"NARUTO!"

Teriakkan Ino dengan cepat menyadarkan Naruto sehingga kini tubuhnya yang sempat menegang mendadak lemas. Kedua bola kaca berwarna biru milik sang Yamanaka dan sang Uzumaki saling bersirobok, menyelami kilauan-kilauan yang berada disana.

Pemuda didikan Jiraiya tersebut merasakan perasaan bersalah menghujam hatinya saat kedua matanya menangkap ekspresi pilu Ino dengan manik berkaca-kaca. Dirinya yang sempat lepas kendali telah kembali pada kesadarannya semula.

"Maaf…" Lirihnya pelan.

Ino dengan cepat mengusap kristalnya yang hampir meleleh. Surai pirangnya bergerak ketika ia dengan cepat berbalik, memunguti catatan para pasiennya, dan setelahnya segera berjalan cepat seolah berlari menjauhi sel remang tersebut tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Sedangkan Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya tanda bingung karena tak mengerti atas perubahan raut wajah masing-masing orang yang berada di dekatnya kini. Beberapa menit terdiam dalam suasana tak mengenakkan, manik hitamnya menangkap Naruto berbalik memunggunginya.

"Datanglah dan lihatlah desa yang kau tinggalkan." Ucap pemuda _Kyuubi _tersebut sebelum akhirnya berjalan pergi meninggalkan Uchiha Sasuke yang masih terbingung-bingung.

To be Continued

* * *

><p>AN : Waaaaah~ Akhirnya bisa post chapter 15 jugaaaaaaaa~ :tepar:  
>Disini Sasuke muncuuuuul! Haaa, senangnya bisa buat adegan Sasuke dan Naruto. Apalagi adegan Naruto yang ngomel-ngomel karena sebal liat tingkah nyebelin Sasuke. Lolol<p>

Btw, apa kalian udah baca chap terbaru Naruto? Sayah menitikkan air mata lho sama adegan terakhir di chapter kemarin. Rasanya gimana gitu denger Sasuke manggil Naruto dengan sebutan 'Usuratonkachi' lagi. :'o  
>Belum lagi Sasuke menitikkan air matanya. Uwaaaaaaah!<p>

Terus, udah liat trailer terbaru 'the Last' belum? Kakashi-sensei cakep banget lhoooooooooo! Ga sabar mau nonton! Kabarnya mau tayang di Indo bulan Januari. Semoga jadi! :pray:

Oh! Satu lagi! Ada yang tahu kalau _seiyuu_nya Kakashi-sensei sakit? ;A;  
>Mari kita doakan semoga om Kazuhiko cepat sembuh biar Kakashi-sensei ga akan bisu di anime. :plaak:<p>

Ah…malah curhat. Haha.  
>Jadi gimana kesannya pada chap ini? Tenang, memang SasuSaku belum ketemu tapi sebentar lagi Sasuke akan terus muncul lho~ :D<br>Mungkin itu juga pertanda bahwa sebentar lagi SasuSaku akan bertemu? Yah, mungkin saja :3

Lalu, untuk sequel _Always Beside You_, tadinya mau sayah post hari ini. Tapi berhubung sudah malam dan masih banyak yang harus di edit, tampaknya belum bisa di post dulu. :'D  
>Bocoran dikit ah, chapter 4nya <em>Our Future <em>itu bakal jadi last chap lho. Jadi, bagi yang belum baca ayo baca dulu. Yang belum meninggalkan jejak juga masih ditunggu (dan akan terus ditunggu). :p

Okai! Terima kasih buat yang sudah follow, favorite, sama review fic ini. Saya masih menunggu review kalian ya! Biar makin semangat! (Jangan lupa review juga di fic sayah yang lain ya.) :DD Sampai jumpa di chap 16!

Mari balas review-review yang sudah masuk :3

**Hanazono Yuri-san, Chapter 14**

J : Ga kilat ya ini? Haha

****Zeedezlyclalucindtha**-san, Chapter 14**

J : Iya kasihan Naruto. :'o

Tapi Naruto udah ada Hinata kok :3

Haha…semoga pair yang kamu mau yang jadi main pair ya :)

Sasuke ga muncul? Jangan dong~ Kasihan Sasukenya :p

**Yuzuha2509-san, Chapter 14**

J : Makasih!

Oh gitu ya? Aku juga lebih setuju Sakura sama Kakashi-sensei :plaak: . Tapi sekalipun aku setuju, main pairnya masih belum jelas lho :p

Sasuke jerk? Dia hanya labil. :3

Lho? Sensei kan memang soft-hearted banget

Yosh! Ini sudah update! Ditunggu reviewnya lagi :3

**Shukaku-san, Chapter 14**

J : Iya, sensei cinta sama Sakura disini. :')

Hahaha… Kasihan Sasuke mau disiksa XD

**Nie-san, Chapter 14**

J : Ending? Mungkin 25-an? Tapi bisa juga lebih. :3

Emm… ga akan sampai chap 40 kok. :plaaaaak:

Makasih! Ditunggu reviewnya lagi :3

Makasih juga udah review di _Always Beside You. _Jangan lupa mampir di _Our Future, Happy End or Painful End _ya :DDD

**Scara-san, Chapter 14**

J : Iya haha akhirnya ini juga update juga. Maaf ya atas keterlambatannya :'D

Waah! Dirimu juga sedang skripsweat? Semangat! Nih chap 15 ku persembahkan untuk mengusir stress mu haha.

Ah iya. Aamiin! Semangat dan sukses!


	16. Summer's Fireworks

Author : Yuta Uke

Chapter : 16 – Summer's Fireworks

Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt, Comfort

Disclaimer : All character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : KakaSaku, SasuSaku, NaruSaku**  
><strong>  
>Warning : Unbetaed fic, Semi-Canon. Tulisan miring tebal adalah ingatan tokoh. Mulai chapter 10, alur waktu di dalam cerita ini akan sedikit berputar lebih cepat.<p>

douzo...

* * *

><p><em>Kembang api yang kita lihat berdua,<em>

_Adalah ingatanku denganmu._

_Kembang api yang ku lihat seorang diri,_

_Adalah ingatanku dengannya._

* * *

><p>Sosok perempuan merah muda yang kini tengah terbalut mantel putih panjang miliknya bergegas melompati dahan demi dahan milik batang-batang penuh helaian hijau rimbun yang memenuhi kawasan sunyi senyap berselimutkan kegelapan tanpa lelah. Sekalipun deru nafasnya telah terputus-putus, ia tak begitu memerdulikannya karena dalam benaknya saat ini, ia harus menuju suatu tempat.<p>

_Harus!_

Setelah melewati beberapa dahan terakhir, ia melompat turun sehingga kini kaki jenjangnya leluasa berlari menapaki tanah dingin menuju seseorang yang sesungguhnya tak ia ketahui sosoknya. Dirinya hanya mengikuti kehendak hati serta langkah yang terus menuntunnya ke sebuah tempat. Tempat asing yang entah terasa begitu familiar dalam hatinya.

Tak tahu sudah berapa lama ia berlari, berlari, dan terus berlari tanpa henti. Nafasnya terasa semakin habis seiring dengan perasaan janggal dimana tenggorokannya seolah tersumbat sehingga kini ia hanya mampu membuka katupan kedua bibirnya lebar-lebar seraya terus bersusah payah melafalkan nama seseorang yang semakin mendesak untuk ia pekikkan. Maka jadilah dirinya tampak seperti seorang perempuan bisu yang tengah berusaha untuk menjerit.

Meremas mantel yang melindungi tubuh ringkihnya, ia berhenti dengan wajah tertekuk kebawah, melemparkan pandangannya lekat-lekat pada kelamnya tanah tempatnya berpijak. Hatinya bergemuruh perih, belati tak kasat mata seolah tengah mengiris hatinya, rasa sesak memenuhi rongga dadanya sehingga nafasnya yang telah habis semakin sulit untuk di pasok kembali.

Sosok tersebut masih membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, berusaha untuk meneriakkan nama yang tak kunjung terdengar. Ia berteriak dalam diam, pun menangis dalam diam. Tak ada lelehan kristal suci miliknya, tak ada isakan yang terdengar. Semuanya begitu sunyi seolah melebur dan hilang tertelan bersama kegelapan yang tengah menyelimutinya.

Sedetik kemudian tubuhnya menegang. Denyut jantungnya semakin cepat hingga terasa sakit saat merasakan cakra milik seseorang mendadak telah berada tepat di belakang tubuhnya yang masih membeku. Perlahan ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan bola kaca hijaunya membulat kaget. Bukan karena ia dapat menatap siapa yang ada dibelakangnya, melainkan ia hanya berhasil melihat suatu sinar perak dan manik kelam sekelam kegelapan yang kini tengah memeluk dirinya—_dan orang dihadapannya._

Indra pendengarannya berdegung pilu, menggemakan suara-suara bak kicauan burung.

Tidak. Kicauan tersebut tak mengantarkannya pada pada pagi hari cerah, melainkan pada kegelapan tak berujung bernama…_kematian._

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

"SAKURA!"

**PLAAK!**

Permata hijaunya membelalak, kristal yang telah meleleh berkilau sendu, dadanya naik turun dengan cepat seirama dengan tarikan nafas yang tak kunjung teratur, tubuhnya bergetar hebat bagai terkena tegangan tinggi yang sanggup merenggut nyawanya.

Sosok bernama Sakura tersebut menoleh ke sebelah kanan dan mendapati sepasang mutiara biru transparan tengah memandangnya khawatir. Dengan lemah ia berusaha untuk mendudukkan dirinya, tangannya terkepal erat setelah otak cerdasnya yang sempat lumpuh telah berhasil mencerna apa yang—baru saja—terjadi.

"Ino…" Lirihnya.

"Obatmu."

Ino memberikan 2 butir obat racikannya serta segelas air—yang telah disiapkan—kepada sahabat merah mudanya yang kembali _'kambuh'_. Kilau permatanya begitu sendu kala menatap lekat kawan sepermainannya yang tengah meneguk obat cepat.

_Ini sudah yang ke 4 kalinya…_

"Terima kasih Ino, maaf…" Gumam Sakura kecil.

"Tidak. Justru akulah yang harus meminta maaf. Sakit?"

Sakura melihat Ino tengah menyentuh pipinya sendiri sebelum akhirnya ia mengerti maksud sahabat pirangnya. Jemari ramping milik sang perempuan merah muda bergerak menyentuh pipinya yang terasa panas, Ino menamparnya.

"Tak sesakit kepalaku." Terangnya seraya terkekeh kecil.

"Kau…mimpi buruk lagi?"

"Sepertinya." Haruno muda tersebut menghela nafas panjang, ia memijat pelipisnya dengan lembut. Berusaha mencari kepingan memori yang mendadak telah lenyap dalam kepalanya. "Aku tak ingat." Lanjutnya lagi.

Ino tak menjawab apapun. Ia hanya terpaku menatap Sakura yang kini begitu menyedihkan di matanya. Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya perempuan di hadapannya gelisah, menangis, bahkan menjerit dalam tidurnya.

Kondisi _pasien_nya kian lama kian menurun. Kestabilan psikologis yang ia dapatkan saat bersama dengan Kakashi menjadi rusak sepenuhnya ketika pemuda _jinchuuriki _yang telah menjadi _Hokage_ tersebut memisahkan keduanya dengan mengirim sang pria pergi melakukan misi yang lamanya telah mencapai 3 bulan.

Awalnya Ino sempat bersitegang dengan Naruto karena sebagai ahli medis, tentulah ia sangat tahu resiko apa yang akan di dapatkan Sakura, namun, demi kepala sang atasan yang sekeras batu, ia akhirnya harus rela kalah!

Kalah dalam berdebat demi kebaikan _pasiennya _menjadi suatu beban tersendiri bagi Ino. Maka untuk menebus rasa bersalahnya, setiap beberapa hari—atau lebih tepatnya setiap hari—perempuan Yamanaka tersebut terus menerus menginap, mengontrol dan berusaha mengisi peran yang Kakashi tinggalkan. Sekalipun sesungguhnya ia mengerti bahwa peran pengganti ini tak berguna.

"Kau yakin bisa pergi nanti malam?" Tanya Ino sembari melirik pada benda penanda waktu di dalam kamar sang sahabat. Pukul 5 sore.

"Tentu. Obatmu sungguh ampuh!" Sakura tersenyum lebar yang Ino tahu begitu dipaksakan. "Jam berapa kau tiba? Maaf aku ketiduran."

Haruno muda tersebut mengusap tengkuknya perlahan. Ia merasa tak enak karena mengetahui bahwa dirinya baru saja terjaga dari _'tidur sore yang sama sekali tak ia rencanakan'_. Pekerjaan di rumah sakit selesai 1 jam lalu—karena dirinya meminta ijin untuk pulang lebih awal—dan ia ingat bahwa saat itu dengan tergesa ia bergegas pergi ke apartemennya untuk bersiap pergi ke festival. Sayangnya ranjang empuk miliknya sungguh menggoda hingga akhirnya ia terlelap tanpa direncanakan.

"15 menit lalu. Sudah kau cepatlah bersiap. Hinata akan tiba 1 jam lagi." Utar Ino seraya melempar handuk putih kepada Sakura.

"Ya…ya…" Pemilik surai sewarna bunga musim semi tersebut menghela nafas panjang. Tak ingin membantah sahabat pirangnya karena dirinya harus menghemat waktu—jika membantah, mereka akan berdebat, bukan?

"Aku pinjam kacamu, Sakura."

Sakura tak menjawab melainkan hanya mengangguk kecil yang entah dilihat atau tidak oleh Ino. Pemilik _jutsu Byakugou _tersebut mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamarnya yang terbuka, bermaksud untuk bergegas ke kamar mandi. Namun sedetik kemudian, langkah kecilnya terhenti ketika sebuah pertanyaan mendadak merasuk ke dalam benaknya.

"Hei Ino…"

"Hmm?"

"Aku—" Sakura terdiam. Berusaha mengontrol perasaan aneh yang menggelitik perih dalam jiwanya. "—sakit apa?" Lanjutnya lagi.

Yamanaka Ino yang tengah membubuhkan perona pada pipinya mendadak membeku. _Apakah Sakura sadar? Apa ia sadar bahwa ada yang aneh dalam dirinya? _Pertanyaan-pertanyaan sepihak tersebut berputar menghantui diri sang _medic nin _pirang. Tangan kirinya terkepal selama beberapa detik untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau hanya lelah." Jawabnya singkat.

"Lelah tak akan membuatku seperti ini!"

"Dengar Sakura, efek lelah pada masing-masing orang berbeda-beda, dan inilah efek lelahmu."

Penjelasan milik perempuan berisik tersebut membuat Sakura terdiam. '_Ino pintar mengelak',_ begitu pikirnya.

"Kau lelah dan kau ditinggalkan kekasihmu dalam waktu lama. Jangan berpikir macam-macam. Kau tak ingin merusak rencana pergi bersama yang lain hari ini, bukan?"

Sakura sekali lagi menghela nafas kecil dan memutuskan untuk benar-benar pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh tubuhnya yang lengket oleh peluh, tanpa ingin memperpanjang topik tadi karena ia tahu segalanya akan percuma jika sudah berdebat dengan seorang Yamanaka Ino.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sakura-chaaaan!"

Riuh gelak tawa dan kebahagiaan yang memeluk para penduduk desa terpecahkan oleh lengkingan suara milik pemuda yang sangat ia kenali, Naruto. Perempuan yang telah terbalut _yukata _putih dengan corak bunga merah muda khas musim semi menoleh seraya mendengus geli kala melihat sahabat oranyenya berlari kecil dengan lambaian tangan yang begitu bersemangat.

"Ternyata anda datang juga, Hokage-sama." Godanya.

"Tentu saja!" Naruto sekali lagi memamerkan senyuman lebarnya. Kemudian manik biru langitnya memandangi ke-3 perempuan yang tengah mengenakan _yukata _putih, ungu, dan merah. "Kalian manis sekali hari ini." Hokage muda tersebut mengangguk-angguk tampak setuju dengan apa yang ia katakan.

Sakura sahabatnya sangat cocok dengan _yukata _putih bercorak bunga Sakura dan hiasan rambut perak yang tersemat manis di antara gelungan kecil surainya yang telah memanjang. Sedangkan Ino dan nona muda Hyuuga yang turut hadir meramaikan rombongan kecil mereka begitu anggun dengan _yukata _merah bercorak mawar keemasan dan _yukata _ungu bercorak bulir-bulir putih indah.

Mendengar pujian dari seorang nomor 1 di desa tercintanya, Yamanaka cantik itu tersenyum bangga. "Siapa dulu penata riasnya?" Paparnya. Naruto mengangguk paham dan kedua _'hasil percobaan' _Ino hanya mampu tersenyum simpul.

"Kau tak bersama yang lain, Naruto? Tanya Sakura sembari melongok ke belakang Naruto—mengalihkan topik sebelum Ino semakin berbangga hati.

"Tidak."

"Hee—apa mereka terlambat ya?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi lebih dulu. Kiba atau Shino pasti dapat segera menyusul." Usul Ino.

Berpikir selama beberapa detik—menimbang-nimbang usul Ino—Sakura, Naruto dan Hinata akhirnya mengangguk tanda setuju dan mulai beranjak menuju tempat festival untuk turut melebur satu di dalam lautan penduduk desa Konoha yang terlihat begitu menikmati malam ini.

Sepasang bola kaca hijau tersebut seolah tak lelah mengikuti pergerakan tiap-tiap insan Tuhan yang berlalu lalang untuk membeli kudapan khas festival maupun hanya sekedar melihat-lihat. Tanpa disadari sang pemilik permata hijau tersebut menyunggingkan bibir ranumnya, tersenyum kecil. Entah mengapa hatinya yang sempat kalut beberapa jam lalu menjadi begitu nyaman dalam suasana khas perayaan. Hiruk pikuk yang seharusnya dapat membuat siapapun pusing menjadi suatu hal yang menyenangkan baginya.

Detik selanjutnya ia harus rela menghentikan langkah kakinya karena sang pemuda oranye menunjuk-tunjuk sebuah stand cumi bakar di sebelah kanan mereka. Dirinya dan Ino menggeleng kompak sehingga membuat Naruto seperti kehilangan semangat. Namun mendadak semangat pemuda tersebut kembali bangkit ketika Hinata mengatakan bahwa ia ingin cumi bakar dengan suara yang sangat sangat pelan.

Sakura terkekeh ketika Naruto dengan langkah lebar berlari kecil menuju penjual cumi bakar tersebut. Sang _Hokage _dengan sigap segera mengeluarkan uang dan 5 detik selanjutnya telah kembali dihadapan para rekannya.

"Silahkan, Hinata."

Naruto mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang masih setia menggenggam erat kudapan nikmat yang baru saja dibelinya. Sedangkan yang dibelikan dengan takut-takut meraih cumi hangat tersebut.

"Te-terima kasih, Naruto-kun."

"Hmpf!"

Tanpa aba-aba, kedua perempuan merah muda dan pirang yang terus memerhatikan kedua kawannya tertawa tertahan. Menurut mereka, pemandangan aneh namun nyata yang disuguhkan oleh Naruto dan Hinata malam ini sungguh sangat lucu. Merasa ditertawakan, putri sulung keluarga Hyuuga tersebut hanya sanggup membeku dengan wajah memerah, sedangkan sang pemuda mengerutkan dahi tanda bingung karena seingatnya tak ada badut atau apapun yang pantas untuk ditertawakan.

Menghentikan tawanya, Sakura tak sengaja menatap jejeran apel-apel merah yang telah dilapisi gula yang baginya terlihat begitu menarik. Maka, ia segera segera melesat untuk membeli kudapan manis tersebut setelah mengatakan _'tunggu sebentar' _kepada ketiga kawannya.

Ino mendesah pelan saat Sakura telah berdiri dalam barisan pengunjung yang memang ingin membeli permen apel tersebut. Biru pucatnya tetap setia memandang lekat pada sang sahabat merah muda.

"Hei, Naruto."

"Hmm?"

"Kau—" kalimat Ino terhenti seolah memberi jeda waktu untuk mengumpulkan keberanian atas jawaban yang mungkin akan membuat hatinya gelisah. "—apa kau benar-benar mengijinkan Sasuke-kun menghadiri festival ini?" Lanjutnya sepelan mungkin.

Naruto hampir saja tersedak saat indra pendengarannya menangkap pertanyaan Ino yang baginya sangatlah mendadak. Kemudian ia menoleh untuk menatap lekat bola kaca biru yang lebih pucat darinya. Pemuda _jinchuuriki _tersebut menghela nafas panjang saat sadar bahwa Ino sangatlah serius.

"Ya. Kau kan sudah dengar sendiri, _saat itu_." Jawab Naruto dengan penekanan pada kata _'saat itu'._

Permata Ino dan Hinata membulat kaget saat mendengar jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut sang _Hokage_.

"Kau gila?! Bagaimana jika Sakura bertemu dengannya?" Ino meninggikan nada bicaranya. Kurang lebih merasa geram dengan keputusan _'tanpa pikir panjang' _milik pemuda bodoh yang telah menjadi pahlawan serta orang nomor 1 desa. Sudah cukup perempuan pirang tersebut merasa jengah dengan keputusan mengirim pergi Kakashi selama berbulan-bulan, kini ia harus kembali kesal karena Naruto kembali mengatakan sesuatu yang teramat sangat berisiko.

"K-kau benar-benar mengijinkannya, Na-Naruto-kun?" Tambah Hinata.

"Ya." Naruto menghela nafas panjang. "Tapi, tampaknya si bodoh itu lebih memilih diam di dalam sel daripada harus berkeliaran bersama ANBU di festival. Kalian tahu dia bukan tipe yang senang datang ke tempat—ah, Sakura-chan kembali." Tambahnya.

"Maaf menunggu, penuh sekali." Sakura yang telah mendapatkan kudapan manisnya tersenyum canggung. Ia merasa bersalah karena membuat kawan-kawannya menunggu lama.

"Tidak-tidak. Nah ayo kita segera ke tempat yang telah ku persiapkan. Sebentar lagi pertunjukan kembang apinya akan dimulai." Papar Naruto.

Grup kecil tersebut segera beranjak dengan Naruto sebagai penunjuk jalan. Ino dengan cekatan segera mendorong tubuh ramping Hinata sehingga perempuan Hyuuga tersebut berada sejajar disamping sang pemuda. Sedangkan yang mendorong dan si merah muda lebih memilih berada di belakang untuk mengawasi pasangan yang tak kunjung menjadi pasangan tersebut.

Ino menghela nafas kecil memikirkan apa yang baru saja menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka. Setitik perasaan lega memeluk hatinya yang sempat kalut. Penjelasan bahwa Sasuke lebih memilih mendekam di _'kamar sempit'_nya setidaknya sudah cukup membuatnya merasa bersyukur. Entah apa yang akan terjadi jika sahabat merah muda di sampingnya bertemu dengan pemuda yang sosoknya sedang terhapus di dalam otaknya.

"Sa-Sakura, mengapa wajahmu kesal begitu?"

Ino mengerutkan dahi tak mengerti dengan perubahan raut wajah sahabatnya. Seingatnya beberapa detik tadi Sakura masih memancarkan ekspresi senang setiap kali melahap permen apelnya.

"Aku hanya kesal karena kau memaksaku untuk memakai _yukata _dan berdandan. Itu semakin membuatku tersadar bahwa Kakashi-sensei tak berada di dekatku." Jelas Sakura seraya mengigit kasar apel merahnya—sembari sibuk menilik sepasang kekasih mesra di dekat stand _yakisoba_.

Ino terkekeh kecil. "Kakashi-sensei pasti akan segera kembali."

Mendengar hal itu, jemari Sakura terkepal erat. Ia merasa bahwa apa yang Ino katakan tak cukup untuk membuatnya merasa baik. "Kuharap." Lirihnya kecil.

Sang Haruno muda hanya sanggup menimpali kalimat _'penghibur' _yang sahabat pirangnya lontarkan dengan singkat. Baginya, apapun yang dikatakan oleh orang-orang terdekatnya tak akan pernah membuat hatinya merasakan secercah harapan. Hidup tanpa penopang yang biasanya akan selalu memamerkan senyuman tersembunyinya membuat perempuan tersebut harus menerima bahwa kini jiwanya tengah terombang-ambing menunggu asa yang tak kunjung datang. Sekalipun rekannya mengatakan bahwa sebentar lagi penantiannya akan berakhir, dirinya selalu merasakan lubang menganga pada hatinya kian lama kian terkoyak lebar. Memberikan celah bagi harapannya untuk tertiup menjauhi raganya.

Dalam beberapa detik kemudian, helaan nafas kembali terdengar dari dirinya. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menghela nafas disela-sela gigitan kasar pada permen apelnya. Ada yang aneh pada dirinya. Lubang yang menganga tersebut seolah mengatakan bahwa penantiannya telah menempuh rentang waktu yang sangat lama.

3 bulan baginya memang begitu lama dan sanggup untuk membuatnya terpuruk. Karena tentunya ditinggal oleh seseorang yang berharga dimana keselamatan seseorang tersebut tak terjamin pastilah membuat dirinya menjadi cemas berlebihan, dan cemas serta perasaan lain yang merasuk telah terpupuk selama 3 bulan. Namun, ia bukanlah perempuan bodoh. Ia yakin apa yang dirinya rasakan kini sangat tak wajar. Meskipun baginya 3 bulan begitu lama, tapi ia tahu bahwa penantiannya masih dapat dikategorikan seumur jagung. Dan sayangnya segalanya terasa begitu lama sehingga seluruh kekuatan akan _kepercayaan _bahwa sang orang terkasih akan kembali padanya terenggut, meninggalkan rongga menyakitkan dalam raganya, dan meremukkan jiwanya.

Demi apapun, ia bahkan merasa telah menanti selama berpuluh-puluh tahun!

Dengan sekali gigitan, habis sudah buah merah segar berbalut gula transparan yang renyah. Sakura menatap batang yang menjadi penyangga apel merah tadi dengan kosong, seolah seluruh kilau pada permatanya telah tersita tanpa sisa. Tersita pada kegiatannya beberapa bulan silam—menatap dan terus menatap 5 tempat aneh yang selalu ia kunjungi.

Helaan nafasnya kembali terdengar. Ia terlihat memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum kembali membukanya dan mengedarkan pandangan untuk mencari tempat sampah.

**DHEG**

Tubuhnya mendadak kaku ketika permatanya membulat kaget kala mendapati sosok seseorang yang entah mengapa kini telah membuat tenggorokannya yang baru menerima potongan terakhir kudapan manis terasa begitu kering dan perih. Sosok disana…

"Aa!"

Ia memekik tertahan saat sang sosok yang terlihat begitu menarik—dan menyakitkan baginya—kembali melangkah, larut terombang ambing dalam lautan manusia malam hari ini. Keringat mengalir membasahi pelipisnya. Entah mengapa, ia tak ingin kehilangan sosok tersebut seakan ia sungguh sangat mengenalinya.

_Tunggu!_

Seperti mendapat dorongan, Sakura akhirnya berlari menyusul sosok tersebut—melupakan rombongan kecilnya. Ia menabrak, menerobos, bahkan berhimpitan dengan para penduduk yang seolah tak menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah berusaha menggapai sesuatu yang tak ia kenali.

_Tunggu!_

Berkali-kali hatinya menjeritkan sepatah kata tersebut, berharap apa yang dikejarnya berhenti. Namun sungguh, apa yang kau harapkan tak akan selalu kau dapatkan. Semakin dikejarnya, semakin panjang rentang gapaian tangannya, semakin jauh pula jarak antara dirinya dan sosok tersebut.

_Tidak! _

_Kumohon tidak!_

Jeritan tanpa lengkingan suara khasnya semakin keras dalam jiwanya. Lubang yang telah terbuka lebar semakin terkoyak sehingga kini tangan putihnya bergetar halus.

_Jangan pergi!_

Ia tak lagi memerdulikan decak kesal orang-orang yang bertubrukkan dengannya. Tak ada kata _maaf, _yang ada hanyalah suara halus deru nafasnya yang semakin terputus-putus. Menandakan bahwa seluruh pasokan oksigen dalam paru-parunya akan habis jika dirinya masih saja terus berlari tanpa henti untuk menggapai sosok tersebut.

Berkali-kali ia membuka katupan kedua bibirnya untuk melafalkan apa yang ingin ia lafalkan sejak tadi. Namun, lidahnya kelu, tampak tak berdaya dalam kebisuan yang semakin menghancurkan dirinya.

Sakura tak lagi menyadari jika dirinya telah terbawa keluar dari kerumunan festival karena kini dirinya telah berada di jalan setapak dekat bibir sungai. Dirinya telah bebas sehingga memudahkan langkahnya yang sempat tertatih-tatih untuk lebih ringan.

Bola kacanya menatap nanar punggung seseorang yang terlihat samar karena kini penerangan tak begitu bagus. Yang dirinya tahu, sosok tersebut semakin memudar dalam penglihatannya.

_Kumohon jangan pergi!_

_Kunoichi _medis tersebut berusaha untuk mempercepat langkahnya, berharap bahwa jaraknya dengan sosok tersebut semakin terpangkas. Kemudian ia merasakan bahwa kini memori kelabu tampak berputar cepat seiring dengan semakin cepat langkahnya. Memori-memori yang entah mengapa selalu menghantui dan mempermainkan dirinya.

_Jangan tinggalkan aku!_

Detik selanjutnya, ia harus rela terpelanting berguling ke hamparan rerumputan hijau di sebuah bibir sungai ketika tali _geta _miliknya terputus. Dengan cekatan sosok yang kotor karena tanah gembur pinggir sungai tersebut segera bangkit seraya menepuk-nepuk _yukata_nya. Berharap bahwa ia belum kehilangan jejak sosok yang tadi bersusah payah digapainya. Namun sayangnya, sosok tersebut telah luput dari pandangannya, hilang seolah melebur satu dalam gelap malam tak berpenerangan layak.

Lututnya terasa lemas sehingga ia jatuh terduduk begitu cepat tanpa pertahanan. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat saat merasa pasokan oksigen dalam raganya telah menipis. Menyisakan sebuah perasaan sesak yang mungkin dapat membunuhnya detik ini.

Hatinya semakin berteriak, menjerit, bahkan menangis sendu. Ia dapat merasakan bahwa hatinya tengah menjerit bahwa ia kenal sosok tadi! Ia kenal! Sangat mengenalinya! Yang kemudian hatinya semakin remuk ketika otak cerdasnya berkata bahwa sosok tersebut tak ada dalam ruang memorinya. Bahkan kini hatinya harus hancur ketika tahu bahwa dirinya telah kehilangan sosok itu…_lagi._

Mahkota merah muda yang beberapa menit lalu masih tergelung manis telah terurai kacau, menutupi sebagian wajah manisnya yang tertunduk kebawah. Kelopak matanya tertutup perlahan, merapat, seperti meminta suatu kekhusyuk-an dari suasana gelap dan sunyi disekitarnya agar dirinya dapat mengingat sosok yang entah mengapa begitu familiar baginya.

"Aaaakh!"

Detik selanjutnya kesunyian disana terpecahkan oleh erangan pilu sang perempuan kala sakit pada kepalanya mendadak kambuh. Sakit yang selalu dirasakannya selama beberapa bulan silam, sakit yang selalu membuatnya merintih tertahan, sakit yang mengakibatkan peluh datang membanjiri, getar datang memeluk tubuh serta rona merah hilang tergantikan pucat menyeramkan.

_Perasaan ini lagi…_

Ia membuka matanya kembali dan meraih tas kain yang telah tergeletak lemas di sampingnya, bersusah payah merogoh, berharap akan menemukan 2 butir benda yang selalu dapat menyelamatkan kepalanya dari pening. Kemudian gerakan tangannya terhenti saat ia menyadari bahwa _benda penyelamatnya _tertinggal di atas meja makannya.

Merutuki dirinya dalam hati, ia mulai mengeluarkan sebuah lingkaran cahaya hijau teduh yang telah sukses membalut tangan kanannya. Perlahan ia arahkan tangan ringkih dengan balutan cakra penyembuh tersebut pada kepalanya yang semakin terasa sakit bagai tertimpa batu-batu besar.

_Tolong aku!_

Merasa jika usahanya tak membuahkan hasil, tangannya beringsut turun menuju dadanya yang masih terasa begitu perih. Berharap pedih dan perih yang ia rasakan dapat terobati oleh cakranya ini. Namun sayangnya, tetap saja usaha tersebut sia-sia. Getaran pada tubuhnya semakin hebat sehingga lingkaran cahaya hangat tersebut sirna dalam sekejap.

_Apa ini?_

Tangannya yang beberapa detik lalu terkulai lemah dengan sigap mencengkram kedua bahunya kuat. Tubuhnya semakin tak terkendali. Aliran cakranya dalam raganya semakin memberontak tak terkendali, bagai terkena serangan racun mematikan yang telah terhisap dalam sel-sel tubuhnya. Tak pernah ia merasakan hal ini. Bahkan sakit akibat racun mematikan musuhnya yang bernama Sasori dulu tak sebanding dengan saat ini.

Kepalanya masih terasa penih. Bahkan lebih teramat buruk dibandingkan dengan yang ia rasakan dalam kurun waktu 3 bulan ini. Bahkan luka pada lututnya tertutupi oleh rasa sakit kepalanya yang ia rasa sanggup untuk membunuhnya!

_Sakit!_

_Perih!_

_Sesak!_

Sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa jeritan bisu dalam hatinya yang mencoba untuk terlafalkan. Tenggorokannya masih terasa kering, bahkan kini terasa perih sehingga ia tak dapat mengeluarkan sepatah katapun maupun berteriak untuk meringankan beban yang mendadak menumpuk memenuhi raganya yang rapuh. Inginnya ia menangis, meraung, menumpahkan gejolak emosi yang meletup-letup dalam jiwanya yang hancur!

Sekeras apapun ia berusaha, kristal bening tak kunjung mengalir membasahi pipinya yang pucat.

Mendadak surainya telah berada acak pada sela-sela jemari ringkihnya. Ia meremas mahkotanya tanpa ampun kala mendapati sebuah benda manis berwarna perak yang sempat tersemat diantara gelungan mahkotanya tergeletak bisu di dekat lututnya. Maniknya membulat _shock. _Ia takut. Takut!

_Perak,_

_Petir,_

_Dingin!_

**DHUAR!**

Kepala yang sempat tertunduk dalam-dalam tersebut segera terangkat saat bunga-bunga api berwarna warni mulai mewarnai kanvas kelam langit tak berkapas. Bola kaca hijaunya memantulkan berbagai warna yang telah terlukis indah dalam kelam malam.

Nafasnya yang belum sepenuhnya normal kembali tercekat saat maniknya bersirobok lekat dengan pemandangan yang entah sudah berapa lama tak dilihatnya.

Suara-suara dentuman bising saling sahut menyahut, seolah bercengkrama tanpa lelah. Membawa sebuah suara-suara asing yang mendadak terngiang dalam indra pendengarannya yang sempat ia tulikan. Suara nyaring seorang bocah-bocah yang begitu antusias memandangi bunga api bersamaan dengan kepingan memori kelabu samar yang kembali terputar tanpa henti.

Tanpa disadarinya, kristal yang sejak tadi tak kunjung datang menyapa telah meleleh perlahan membasahi pipi yang telah kehilangan rona merahnya.

_Kembang api,_

_Musim panas,_

_Rencana berdua,_

_Pemuda bersurai hitam,_

_Pengkhianatan,_

_Pertemuan,_

_Pengkhianatan kembali._

Ia menangis dalam diam. Mematung dan tetap terus terpaku menatap kembang api yang terus mewarnai atap bumi. Kilau indah yang terpancar membuat sesak dalam jiwa semakin mencekiknya. Lelehan kristal sucinya semakin banyak begitupun dengan darah yang mengalir sendu dari bibir bawahnya yang telah terluka akibat gigitan eratnya.

Perih semakin menyayat hatinya. Membuatnya tanpa sadar membuka katupan bibirnya untuk melafalkan suatu yang tak ia ketahui apa.

"Sa—"

"SAKURA!"

Perempuan muda tersebut terkesiap saat sebuah suara berat merasuk indra pendengarannya. Suara yang ia rindukan selama 3 bulan ini. Suara yang ia tahu dapat menjadi obat kegelisahannya.

"Ka…kashi…sen…sei?"

"Sakura! Apa yang kau lakukan sendirian disini? Kau berantakan sekali!"

Dingin yang sempat memeluk dirinya memudar ketika jemari panjang sang pria menyentuh wajahnya yang sembab. Pria tersebut menyeka peluh serta air mata yang telah menutupi rupa eloknya. Hijau redupnya masih setia menatap lekat ke pria yang tengah memasang raut wajah cemas, mencoba mencerna apakah ia tengah berilusi ataukah segalanya nyata?

"Kakashi-senseeeei!"

Kemudian ia menghambur ke dalam pelukan pria perak tersebut setelah merasa bahwa dirinya tak kuat lagi memendung segalanya. Kesadarannya yang telah kembali membuatnya merengkuh erat pria yang sempat hilang dalam hidupnya selama 3 bulan tersebut seolah sang pria akan kembali hilang meninggalkannya.

Tangisan, teriakkan yang tertahan, segalanya segera meluap, meletup-letup tanpa henti. Nyaring jeritan pilu yang terus menggemakan nama sang pria tak teredam oleh bunyi dentuman yang masih bersahut-sahutan.

Hatake dewasa tersebut awalnya sungguh terkejut dengan kejutan _selamat datang_nya yang ia dapatkan setelah tak kembali selama 3 bulan. Bagaimana tidak, ia berharap akan disambut dengan senyuman hangat dalam apartemen kecil Sakura, namun, yang menyambutnya adalah sosok menyedihkan sang _kekasih _dengan wajah sembab, surai acak, serta kotor dengan tanah.

Dadanya berdenyut nyeri mendengar jeritan Sakura yang terus menerus menggemakan namanya, maka dengan perlahan ia semakin merengkuh sosok rapuh dalam dekapannya tersebut dengan erat, berusaha memberikan ketenangan dan kehangatan.

"Sakura…"

Isak tangis Sakura masih terdengar jelas saat Kakashi sedikit merenggangkan pelukan mereka dan menyentuh pipi sang perempuan serta mengangkat wajahnya untuk saling bertatap-tatapan. Kemudian tanpa sosok merah muda itu inginkan, hatinya yang sempat merasa sedikit lebih baik kembali tertancap beribu belati ketika manik kelabu kelam sang pria menyelami maniknya dalam.

_Kelam, _

_Dendam,_

_Kebencian._

Sakura kembali mengigit bibir bawahnya yang terluka. Ia menunduk cepat agar tak menatap warna yang entah mengapa menghancurkan jiwa raganya, dan apa yang dilakukannya membuat pria yang terpaut lebih dewasa 14 tahun darinya terdiam dalam keterkejutannya.

Kakashi menatap sendu _perempuan_nya dalam diam. Sejenak kejadian di malam hari dimana Sakura hampir celaka tahun lalu kembali terputar jelas dalam benaknya, membuat dirinya yakin bahwa kondisi _medic nin _tersebut sedang tak stabil dan _terganggu._ Dengan hati-hati, ia kembali mengangkat wajah anak didik Tsunade tersebut agar dirinya dapat melihat permata hijau yang telah meredup.

"Tidak!"

Sedikit memberontak, Sakura masih saja berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia tak mau! Tak ingin kembali menatap warna memuakkan yang sungguh menyakitkan!

Kakashi menghela nafas kecil. Berusaha untuk menguasai dirinya kembali. Ia tak sanggup melihat Sakura yang sejak tadi menolak tatapannya. Kemudian, dengan ragu ia menyentuh bibir bawah perempuan merah muda tersebut yang terhiasi oleh darah yang mulai mongering, berusaha membersihkan noda tersebut dengan begitu perlahan dan lembut.

Tubuh yang sejak tadi memberontak mendadak kaku saat ia merasakan sentuhan hangat yang ia yakini berasal dari salah satu jemari Kakashi. Dengan takut-takut ia menoleh untuk menatap kelabu kelam yang ternyata begitu teduh, sehigga kini tubuhnya yang sempat menegang menjadi melemah seiring dengan terhisapnya kesadarannya ke dalam bola kaca kelabu yang mulai mendekatinya. Sedetik kemudian ia dapat merasakan selembar kain lusuh menyentuh bibirnya dengan sangat hati-hati. Kakashi, menciumnya.

Gemetar yang susah payah ia hilangkan sirna saat Kakashi semakin memerkuat pelukannya. Nafas yang tadi terputus-putus mulai kembali normal saat Kakashi memerdalam ciumannya. Pening pada kepalanya yang begitu hebat tadi berangsur membaik saat Kakashi membelai mahkota merah mudanya. Kehangatan yang sempat menghilang telah tergantikan oleh hangat tubuh pria dewasa yang kembali mendekapnya.

Setelah merasa bahwa sosok dalam rengkuhannya telah membaik, Kakashi melepas ciuman _terhalang selembar kain _mereka. Kemudian dirinya tersenyum simpul dan disusul dengan adegan acak mengacak surai merah muda perempuan merah muda yang memang telah berantakan.

"Maaf, Sensei…aku…"

Sakura menunduk. Ia mengigit perlahan bibir bawahnya kembali. Sungguh, saat ini ia sangat tak berani menatap wajah Kakashi karena pria tersebut tengah memandangnya dengan begitu lembut sehingga dirinya takut lelehan kristalnya yang sempat terhenti akan kembali mengalir.

Kakashi menggeleng dan meraih jemari Sakura yang sontak membuat sang perempuan musim semi mengangkat wajahnya kembali—menatap ang pria yang sedang tersenyum.

"Aku pulang, Sakura."

Perempuan manis tersebut merasakan lubang tak kasat mata yang sempat terbuka lebar, meninggalkan perih teramat sangat dalam hatinya perlahan-lahan tersembuhkan, tertutup, tak bercelah. Tubuhnya bergetar kecil, karena sekali lagi tak kuasa menahan gejolak emosi bahagia yang mendekap tubuhnya erat. Senyuman tulus milik _kekasih_nya bagai candu, membuat seluruh indra dalam raganya mati. Pendengarannya yang sempat berdegung perih akibat dentuman bunga api perlahan menuli, menciptakan gaungan indah yang kian menjauh.

Sosok merah muda tersebut tak sanggup lagi membendung lelehan kristalnya yang telah tumpah, mengalir membasahi pipinya hingga pucat warna tampak berkilau sendu. Ia menangis seraya kembali menghambur ke dalam dekapan sang pria perak. Isak tangisnya melebur satu bersama gema riuh dentuman percikan api warna warni yang masih terus bersahut-sahutan.

"Selamat datang kembali, Sensei."

Kakashi semakin memererat pelukan mereka, mencurahkan perasaan meletup-letup yang tak dapat terbendung lagi. Melebur satu dalam diam, haru, pedih, tanpa menyadari adanya sepasang manik kelam tanpa taburan bintang turut melebur satu memandang dari kejauhan.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?"

Pemilik permata hitam tersebut menoleh cepat ke arah asal suara familiar yang baru saja menggemakan namanya dalam bising malam. Sepasang mutiara biru pucat yang berkilau karena biasan cahaya bunga api pada langit menatap lekat sosok pemuda bernama Sasuke tersebut dengan tatapan terkejut.

Pemuda tersebut menatap datar sang perempuan yang beberapa bulan ini selalu datang mengecek para tahanan—termasuk dirinya—dalam diam.

Beberapa detik kemudian, ia membalikkan badan, mulai melangkahkan kaki dan berjalan menjauh meninggalkan sosok pirang yang masih setia menatap sosok yang tak mengindahkan panggilannya.

Kerutan pada dahi yang tertutup poni panjang sang perempuan pirang terlukis jelas. Meninggalkan tanda ketidak-mengertian dirinya akan sikap acuh Sasuke. Memang sosok kelam tersebut selalu mengacuhkannya, namun, ia merasa ada yang berbeda dengan pemuda tersebut kali ini, maka, ia memutuskan untuk menyapukan pandangan matanya, mengikuti arah tatapan pemuda tampan tadi.

"Sa-Sakura? Ka-Kakashi-sensei?"

Maniknya membulat terkejut. Dadanya bergemuruh seolah turut menyahut dengan dentuman bunga api yang meletup yang masih bergema di seluruh penjuru desa.

Tubuh perempuan tersebut bergetar kecil. Dadanya berdenyut pedih kala menguarkan perasaan perih dan lega secara bersamaan. Tanpa disadarinya, bening kristalnya meleleh, meninggalkan jejak kilau sendu pada permukaan pipinya yang halus.

Apa yang dilihat sang bungsu Uchiha tadi ternyata adalah kedua sosok yang tengah berdekapan erat, melepas rindu yang terbendung selama 3 bulan. Sasuke terus menatap keduanya, menatap dalam diam.

"Ino, kau menangis?"

Perempuan Yamanaka tersebut terkejut ketika suara nyaring pemuda oranye yang memang sempat tertinggal jauh darinya mulai menggelitik indra pendengarannya. Kedua bola kaca biru yang lebih cerah dari miliknya menatapnya heran.

"I-Ino-san, kau baik-baik saja?"

Dengan cekatan, Ino segera menghapus jejak-jejak lelehan kristalnya dengan punggung tangan. Kemudian ia berusaha untuk tersenyum tipis agar perempuan Hyuuga di sampingnya tak lagi khawatir.

Melihat Ino yang telah kembali menguasai dirinya, Naruto mulai turut serta mengalihkan tatapannya mengikuti arah pandang Ino tadi.

"Ka-Kakashi-sen—hmpf!?"

"Diam, Naruto!" Dengan sebal Ino membekap mulut pemuda di hadapannya cepat. Pemuda _jinchuuriki _ini memang kurang dapat membaca situasi. Maka ia dengan segera menyeretnya menjauh. "Ayo pergi." Tambahnya.

"Tapi, Sakura-chan dan Kakashi-sen—"

"Le-lebih baik kita tinggalkan mereka berdua, Naruto-kun." Kali ini Hinata angkat bicara.

Mendengar Hinata yang seingatnya hampir tak pernah memberikan usul padanya membuat Uzumaki muda terdiam dan rela diseret kasar oleh Ino, meninggalkan kedua sosok yang masih tetap setia terpantul dalam permata birunya.

_Sakura…_

To be Continued

* * *

><p>AN : Hiks hikss ;A; . Syukurlah SasuSaku canon. Huweeeeeeeee  
>Akhirnya setelah penantian panjang Sakura, dia bisa bersatu sama Sasuke. Huhuhuhuhu. Sayah sungguh senang. :'((((<p>

Tapi…sayahpun patah hati :((  
>KakaSaku ternyata memang hanya harus hidup di dalam hati fansnya saja. Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu<br>Akhirnya sensei tetap ga jelas ya sama siapa? Sudahlah, sama sayah saja :plaak:  
>Atau ga tetaplah bujang seumur hidup ;A; ;A; ;A;<p>

Mana pas SasuSaku lagi interaksi, Sensei ada disampingnya Sakura. Tetap disampingnya dalam diam. Huwaaaaah! Kenapa ga kau rebut saja neng Sakura, wahai Kakashi-sensei?! :plaaak!:

Ehm, balik ke fic deh :lap ingus:  
>Gimana chap 16 ini?<br>Sayah senang sekali buat Sasuke mergokin Sakura di ambil lelaki lain di depan matanya. Rasanya pengen bilang 'sukurin! Lu sih kemana aja selama bertahun-tahun?!' LOL  
>Rasanya sebaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal banget! Udah segitunya jahat, masih aja Sakura mau cinta sama dia, cintanya tulus lagi. Arrrrgh! Pengennya ada "tinju maut penuh <em>Shannaroooo!<em>" milik Sakura yang melayang ke wajah tampan Sasuke, tapi…nyatanya ga kalau ada adegan itu sayah bisa nerima dengan lapang. :P . Tapi…syukurlah mereka bersatu di canon :mulai lagi: :'D

Oh iya~ mohon maaf kalau fic ini telat update lagi. Selain karena patah hati :peluk sensei:, presentasi juga menyita waktu! ;A;  
>Untuk permohonan maaf, sayah langsung update 2 chap sekaligus hari ini. :yeay!:<p>

Haaaah…Baiklah, karena sayah lagi patah hati tingkat akut, sekian dulu A/Nnya. Terima kasih buat yang sudah follow, favorite, sama review fic ini. Saya masih menunggu review kalian ya! Biar makin semangat. (Jangan lupa review juga di fic sayah yang lain yo.) :)) Silahkan mampir di chap 17 yang langsung update!

Review dibalas di chap 17 ya. :3


	17. Choices

Author : Yuta Uke

Chapter : 17 – Choice

Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt, Comfort

Disclaimer : All character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : KakaSaku, NaruSaku, SasuSaku**  
><strong>  
>Warning : Unbetaed fic, Semi-Canon. Tulisan miring tebal adalah ingatan tokoh. Mulai chapter 10, alur waktu di dalam cerita ini akan sedikit berputar lebih cepat.<p>

douzo...

* * *

><p><em>Apa yang harus kupilih?<em>

_Melepasmu?_

_Apa yang harus ku lindungi?_

_Dirimu dari dirinya?_

* * *

><p>Lembab panas terganti oleh sejuk musim gugur. Cerah hijau daun memudar, menorehkan warna-warna manis oranye dan merah. Dingin yang memeluk pergantian musim mengeringkan surai pohon serta mengugurkannya dalam damai.<p>

Kemudian, dedaunan merah kering tersebut hancur perlahan seiring dengan dinginnya suhu yang semakin memasuki titik terendah. Jalan berdebu semakin membeku, meninggalkan goresan tipis yang licin seiring dengan lelehan bulir-bulir kapas putih selembut sayap malaikat dari atap langit.

Kedua mutiara kelabu legam menatap lurus mengikuti arah turunnya kapas-kapas langit yang masih meleleh perlahan, menggelitik, menumpuk di atas bebatuan dingin penanda nama seseorang yang telah gugur lebih dahulu.

"Pagi, Obito."

Aura dingin pada tempat sunyi disana sedikit mencair setelah suara seorang pria menggema lirih. Kelabu kelam miliknya tersembunyi dibalik kelopak yang tengah terpejam rapat. Uap putih mengepul tipis di depan kain lusuh yang selalu menutupi hidung, pipi, dan bibirnya. Ia terdiam, melebur satu dalam keheningan tak berujung.

"Musim panas lalu, muridku kembali hancur."

Kedua manik kelabunya masih tersembunyi. Pejaman pada kelopak matanya semakin rapat. Kepingan memori-memori di malam musim panas dulu tersusun rapi dalam benaknya. Menorehkan luka-luka pedih di dalam hatinya yang kembali rapuh. Rapuh karena sosok seorang perempuan yang kian lama kian menyedihkan.

"Lalu hingga detik ini, dirinya selalu mengonsumsi obat sakit kepala yang ku tahu adalah obat penenang yang Ino berikan. Jika sekali saja obat tersebut tak melebur dalam tubuhnya, ia akan menjadi sosok mengenaskan selama sehari penuh."

Nafasnya yang putih kembali terlihat samar di depan bibirnya yang terlapisi kain. Hatinya sekali lagi merasa tercabik kala mengingat teriakan pilu murid merah mudanya yang tak kuat menahan perih pada kepala maupun racauan pahit yang mulai terdengar dalam tidur sang perempuan.

"Muridku memang belum mengingat Sasuke, tapi aku tahu ia tengah berusaha mengingatnya. Dan cepat atau lambat, perintah untuk memertemukannya dengan Sasuke pasti akan muncul."

Perlahan kelopak mata yang masih terpejam rapat mulai terbuka, menampilkan bola kaca kelabu yang cahayanya semakin meredup.

"Peranku sudah tak terlalu banyak berguna. Muridku masih menangis dalam tidurnya meskipun aku tetap berada disisinya, masih meringis pedih meskipun kepalanya ku belai, masih tak tenang sekalipun ku dekap."

Ia kemudian mengepalkan tangannya. Tak kuasa menahan gejolak perasaan kecewa akan tidak keberdayaan dirinya sendiri. Ia tak dapat lagi menjadi penopang sosok _kekasih_nya yang rapuh, meskipun Ino sempat menyatakan bahwa tepat setelah dirinya kembali frekuensi _kambuh_ tersebut menurun, fakta bahwa awal musim dingin bulan lalu frekuensi tersebut kembali meningkat telah menjelaskan ketidak-berdayaannya.

_Bukankah ia tak lagi berguna?_

"Pilihan untuk mengatakan tentang fakta dan menghancurkan dunia fana ini akan segera tiba. Aku tak tahu mana yang terbaik."

Permata kelamnya semakin menatap nanar pada ukiran nama sahabatnya yang telah gugur, seolah memohon untuk diselamatkan dari suram beban yang dipikulnya.

"Obito…apa yang akan kau katakan padaku jika kau masih hidup?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**TOK TOK**

Perhatian milik seorang wanita yang masih tampak cantik di usianya yang telah termasuk dalam kategori _sangat dewasa _tersebut teralih pada ketukan pintu yang beberapa detik lalu terdengar, menggema ke setiap sudut ruangan. Ia melirik benda bulat penunjuk waktu di dinding dan kemudian memersilahkan tamunya untuk masuk.

"Melapor tentang Sakura?" Kedua katupan bibirnya terbuka dan meluncurlah pertanyaan singkat yang disusul dengan anggukan perempuan medis lain dihadapannya. "Duduklah, Ino."

"Terima kasih."

"Lalu, bagaimana keadaannya?"

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, wanita cantik tersebut segera melontarkan pertanyaan singkat kembali yang kemudian turut di jawab sesingkat mungkin.

"Semakin menurun."

Perempuan Yamanaka dengan balutan jas putih panjangnya segera menyerahkan catatan perkembangan milik Sakura kepada salah satu trio ninja legendaris, Tsunade. Mutiara coklat madu milik sang wanita dengan cekatan menyapu huruf demi huruf untuk mengetahui seberapa _buruk _keadaan anak didiknya yang dikatakan _'semakin menurun'._

"Jelaskan padaku."

"Musim panas lalu, Sakura selalu terjaga mendadak dari mimpi buruk yang tak dapat ia ingat. Seperti yang telah dilaporkan dulu, frekuensi _kambuh_nya meningkat menjadi 4-5 kali seminggu."

"Ya. Aku tahu."

"Lalu musim gugur kemarin menurun menjadi 1-2 kali seminggu."

"Itu karena Kakashi telah kembali."

"Kemudian kembali meningkat menjadi 2-3 kali dalam seminggu di awal musim dingin bulan lalu." Tambah Ino.

Wanita dengan surai madunya menghela nafas kasar—masih sembari membaca laporan tersebut. "Bagaimana dengan keseharian mendatangi 5 tempat tabu itu?"

"Sudah berhenti karena Kakashi-sensei semakin menjaganya ketat. Akupun sudah menceritakan pada sensei perihal pingsannya Sakura di depan gerbang karena menanti kepulangan seseorang."

Perhatian penuh Tsunade pada lembaran kertas-kertas tersebut teralihkan sepenuhnya pada Ino yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit untuk diartikan dengan kata-kata.

"Dan kau menjelaskan siapa yang Sakura tunggu?"

"Begitulah. Aku memaparkan diagnosa awal jika Sakura saat itu menunggu Kakashi-sensei yang ternyata salah besar karena sosok yang ditunggu Sakura sebenarnya adalah—"

Ino menghela nafas panjang, tak berusaha untuk kembali meneruskan kata-katanya. Selain karena ia tahu bahwa mantan _Hokage _ke-5 tersebut akan mengerti, dirinya sendiri tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Anak itu sedang berusaha mengingat Sasuke." Papar Tsunade singkat.

"Sepertinya begitu." Ino dan Tsunade—sekali lagi—menghela nafas panjang secara bersamaan. "Seperti yang Tsunade-sama ketahui sebelumnya, keadaan ini berawal ketika Sakura mendengar nama Uchiha dari 2 orang yang tengah bercakap-cakap. Saat itu Kakashi-sensei menjelaskan bahwa Sakura sempat _kambuh. _Saat itu Sakura hanya kambuh 1 kali dan setelahnya kembali normal. Tentu saja karena Kakashi-sensei masih berada di dekatnya."

"Setelah Kakashi pergi, ketidak-stabilan Sakura semakin kacau. Itu semua karena bocah bodoh itu keras kepala dan tetap bersikeras mengirim Kakashi pergi misi!"

Tsunade memijat pelipisnya kasar seraya membenarkan posisi duduknya. Ia melempar acak jurnal perkembangan tersebut ke atas mejanya dan kemudian tenggelam dalam kebimbangan atas apa kelanjutan terbaik yang harus ia putuskan untuk murid kesayangannya yang saat ini sedang berada dalam ambang ketidak-normalan.

Setelahnya, tatapan matanya menajam saat kesungguhan dalam hatinya telah bulat.

_Hanya itulah satu-satunya cara…_

"Ino, tampaknya kita harus membuat Sakura mengingat Sasuke kembali."

Ino merasakan tubuhnya menegang cepat, manik biru transparannya membulat kaget. Ia tahu bahwa cepat atau lambat keputusan ini akan diberikan oleh Tsunade, namun, tak dalam kondisi mendadak seperti ini!

"Tsu-Tsunade-sama, anda yakin?" Tanyanya ragu-ragu. Berharap Tsunade akan menjawab _tidak_.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain! Mau sampai kapan kita biarkan? Lebih baik menjelaskan secara bertahap daripada Sakura berusaha mengingat dan kembali ingat secara mendadak sehingga dapat menyebabkan shock! Bahkan yang lebih buruk, anak itu dapat stress berkepanjangan!"

_Tepat!_

Lidah milik putri satu-satunya Inoichi tersebut terasa kelu. Ia hanya dapat mengalihkan tatapannya dari Tsunade dengan cara menunduk dalam diam. Apa yang dikatakan kawan mendiang Jiraiya tersebut begitu tepat sehingga ia tak dapat melontarkan sanggahan maupun berkutik.

Perempuan cantik tersebut meremas jas putih yang menutupi pahanya. Entah mengapa suatu perasaan tak rela datang menggerogoti hatinya. Ia tak rela! Sungguh tak rela jika sahabat merah mudanya harus kembali mengingat sosok pemuda terakhir klan Uchiha yang sempat menjadi _objek_ _rebutan _mereka saat masih belia dulu.

Bagaimana mungkin dirinya rela jika sahabat yang disayanginya akan kembali mengingat masa-masa buruk ketika ditinggalkan, di hancurkan, bahkan hampir di bunuh!

_Tak rela!_

_Mana mungkin Ino rela!_

Jauh disudut hatinya yang remuk, ia berharap bahwa apa yang terjadi selama hampir 2 tahun ini akan kekal abadi. Karena sesungguhnya ia hanya ingin menjaga pancarkan aura bahagia tanpa luka dalam tiap kilau permata hijau Sakura, sekalipun harus menjadi boneka bertopeng palsu sebagai pelengkap dunia ini.

Ia lebih memilih kebahagiaan sahabatnya yang di dapat ketika dunia ini tercipta dengan cinta baru yang tertambat kepada mantan pembimbing tim 7 dulu_._ Seorang pria dewasa yang menurutnya dapat menjadi peredam segala sifat keras kepala dan kekanakkan Sakura sehingga kedua pasangan dengan kebahagiaan palsu tersebut terlihat sangat cocok dan saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

_Ya._

_Saling melengkapi dan saling mengisi kekosongan satu sama lain._

Setidaknya, itulah yang Ino perhatikan selama hampir beberapa tahun mereka bersama. Sebuah pandangan subjektif dari dirinya yang seharusnya dapat orang lain rasakan. Yang membuat dirinya mendukung kebersamaan keduanya yang dianggap tabu sekeliling.

Remasan pada jasnya semakin kuat ketika ia sadar bahwa kini, segala kenyamanan dan kebahagiaan yang akhirnya mulai ia terima tulus dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam harus kembali terenggut karena sahabat merah mudanya akan segera menghancurkan dunia fana penuh keindahan palsu ini setelah mengingat seluruh kenyataan pahit.

Hancur…

Menghancurkan kehangatan yang diterimanya, menghancurkan ikatan antara sang pria perak dan sang perempuan merah muda.

Melepaskan cengkraman erat pada kain putih pelindung tubuhnya, Ino menegakkan kembali kepalanya yang sempat tertekuk selama beberapa detik dan memandang lekat sang wanita pemilik _Byakugou. _

"Tsunade-sama, aku punya permintaan."

"Apa?"

"Jika memang keputusan ini mutlak, setidaknya, kita harus membicarakan hal itu terlebih dahulu kepada Kakashi-sensei. Mengingat…perannya benar-benar penting. Jika diijinkan, aku akan menjelaskan pada Kakashi-sensei siang nanti."

Mendengar permintaan salah satu _medic nin _yang memiliki perkembangan cukup bagus tersebut membuat Tsunade hanya terdiam seraya meraih gelas teh yang selalu ada di sampingnya. Perlahan ia menyesap teh tersebut dengan tenang.

"Kakashi—" Tsunade berhenti, seakan sengaja memberi jeda dalam kalimatnya "—menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik." Tambahnya lagi.

Respon milik wanita cantik tersebut membuat Ino yang awalnya masih merasa cemas—takut jika permintaannya ditolak—terkekeh kecil.

"Sangat baik." Tambah Ino sembari tersenyum manis.

"Kau tak perlu menjelaskannya sendiri, panggil Kakashi sekarang juga dan bawa ke ruangan Naruto! Kita harus membahas ini juga dengan Naruto juga dan aku tak ingin menunggu lebih lama!"

"Baik! Terima kasih, Tsunade-sama!"

Setelah diberikan perintah, Ino segera meninggalkan ruangan Tsunade tanpa bertele-tele. Sedangkan yang memberi perintah menghela nafas panjang seraya menatap atap bumi berwarna kelabu seolah turut merasa pedih karena sebentar lagi dunia indah penuh kesemuan ini akan hancur.

"Sayang sekali segalanya harus berakhir…" Gumamnya lirih.

XXXX

"Kakashi-sensei!"

Suara nyaring milik seorang perempuan menyapa sesosok pria bersurai perak yang tengah berjalan ringan, meninggalkan jejak di atas hamparan salju putih yang telah menumpuk.

"Ada apa, Ino?"

Perempuan cantik yang memanggilnya terlihat begitu tergesa dengan nafas yang memburu. Pria bernama Kakashi tersebut mengerutkan dahinya melihat ada sesuatu yang sedikit berbeda dari sahabat _kekasih _merah mudanya.

"Tsunade-sama mengatakan untuk segera menemuinya di kantor Hokage."

Tanpa Ino sadari, _jounin elite _Konoha tersebut menunjukkan perubahan air muka. Raut wajahnya mengeras, tangan yang berada dalam saku celananya terkepal erat. Otak cerdasnya kurang lebih telah mengetahui apa alasan Tsunade memanggilnya, terlebih di dalam ruangan Naruto.

_Sudah saatnya, kah?_

"Baiklah." Tambah sang pria dan kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju gedung oranye yang akan menjadi saksi bisu akhir kisah palsunya.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit melangkah, perempuan pirang dan pria perak yang berjalan bersama dalam diam tersebut telah berada di depan pintu yang tertutup rapat. Ino yang berada tepat dibelakang Kakashi menatap _kekasih _sahabatnya yang masih terdiam tanpa menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan membuka benda kokoh pemisah antara tempatnya berpijak dan ruangan _Hokage. _

Meskipun sejak beberapa menit lalu sang pria berusaha untuk tenang, tentunya ia sadar akan perubahan raut wajah milik Kakashi yang memang tak terlalu terlihat—salahkan masker hitam lusuhnya. Ino tahu benar bahwa sesungguhnya calon kandidat _Hokage _ke-6 dulu telah mengetahui topik pembicaraan yang akan menjadi penentu kisah palsu ini. Topik jika _'sudah saatnya perempuan itu terbangun dari mimpi indahnya'._

Yamanaka Ino tetap berusaha untuk tak terlalu ikut campur jika telah menyangkut soal sosok pria dewasa dihadapannya. Ia lebih memilih diam di belakang punggung kesepian tersebut tanpa harus repot-repot mengeluarkan suatu kata-kata manis yang tak dapat ia yakini akan berguna. Baginya saat ini, biarlah Kakashi memikirkan apa yang harus ia pilih.

"Kakashi-sensei, akhirnya kau datang juga!"

Ino mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali ketika ia melihat Kakashi telah berjalan masuk menuju ruangan seorang pemuda oranye yang baru saja menyapa dengan suara khasnya. Apakah ia melamun sehingga tak sadar jika Kakashi telah membuka pintu?

Sedetik kemudian Ino segera melangkah masuk dan mengambil posisi tepat di samping Tsunade yang memang telah berada di samping meja besar yang sungguh berantakan—khas Naruto.

Keempat pasang manik berbeda warna tersebut saling bersirobok dalam diam, menciptakan aura tak mengenakkan yang mendadak menyelimuti ruangan tersebut. Kakashi kemudian melemparkan pandangannya pada gumpalan kapas-kapas kelabu yang bergerak lambat di langit dari balik jendela. Begitu kelabu dan suram, seolah turut merasakan beban-beban yang semakin menyesakkan raga kokohnya akibat tatapan tajam murid lelakinya yang berada di depannya.

"Karena Kakashi-sensei dan Ino telah datang, mari kita mulai pembicaraan ini." Jelas Naruto setelah merasa bahwa waktunya telah tepat.

Ino yang sejak tadi gelisah segera merasakan jantungnya meloloskan satu detakkan ketika tahu bahwa cepat atau lambat, ingin tak ingin, pembicaraan ini akan segera dilaksanakan. Mutiara birunya dengan takut-takut melirik Kakashi yang masih berdiri santai di depan meja Naruto meskipun jelas sekali bahwa pria tersebut tak tenang.

Perempuan muda tersebut kemudian mengangguk kecil ketika mendapati Tsunade tengah menatapnya, menyuruh dirinya untuk membuka topik terlebih dahulu. Mengingat, Inolah penanggung jawab perkembangan Sakura.

"Baik, aku akan masuk pada intinya." Ino berdehem kecil. "Sudah saatnya kita memberitahu kenyataan pada Sakura."

_Benar, kan?_

Tubuh Kakashi seketika itu juga menegang. Apa yang ia perkirakan tak meleset. Karena nyatanya kini, Ino telah mengatakan bahwa sebentar lagi, dunia indah namun sangat menyedihkan ini akan segera hancur. Hancur menyisakan luka pada orang-orang yang pernah terlibat di dalamnya. Termasuk sang pencipta dunia.

"Ya. Ini sudah melebihi perkiraanku." Kali ini Tsunade membuka mulutnya seraya menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku setuju. Bagaimana dengan mu, Sensei?"

Kepalan tangan dalam saku celananya semakin kaku ketika Naruto, murid lelakinya yang selalu konyol tersebut menatapnya dengan begitu tajam. Seakan-akan mengatakan bahwa dirinya pun harus menyetujui apa yang telah menjadi keputusan terbaik.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak yakin."

Pria tersebut melangkahkan kakinya menuju salah satu jendela terdekat dan bersandar santai seraya melipat tangannya di depan dadanya.

Mendengar jawaban sang guru, pemuda oranye tersebut mengerutkan dahinya tanda tak mengerti.

"Maksudmu, kau masih ingin terus melindunginya dalam kebohongan, Sensei?" Tanyanya dengan sedikit meninggikan nada bicaranya.

"Sepertinya begitu. Kau tahu kan jika Sakura masih dalam kondisi tak stabil?"

**BRAK!**

Tatapan mata yang sejak tadi tertuju kepada Kakashi mendadak teralihkan dengan cepat kepada sang _Hokage_ yang baru saja memukul keras mejanya sembari berdiri dari duduknya. Pemuda oranye tersebut semakin menatap _jounin _pembimbing tim _genin_nya dulu dengan tajam. Sedangkan yang ditatap melemparkan pandangannya ke arah pintu.

"Aku tahu itu, maka dari itu aku akan memberitahunya agar Sakura-chan dapat segera terbebas dari penyakit anehnya!"

"Setidaknya tunggulah sampai ada saat yang lebih tepat." Tambah Kakashi enteng.

"Kapan?! Sampai Sakura-chan kembali stabil?! Bukankah kau yang lebih tahu jika sampai detik ini Sakura-chan masih menangis dalam tidurnya sekalipun kau tetap terus ada disampingnya?! Itu tandanya peranmu juga sudah tak dapat menolongnya!"

Kalimat terakhir milik sang pemuda oranye tersebut sanggup menembus pertahanan hati sang pria perak yang masih dalam posisi bersandarnya. Ia meremas lengannya sendiri dengan erat. Dipejamkannya mata sayunya rapat-rapat, berusaha menata kembali hatinya yang sempat retak.

Sedangkan kedua _medic nin _tersebut tampaknya agak cukup terkejut dengan apa yang diteriakkan Naruto tadi. Membuat Tsunade menghela nafas kasar—jengah—dan Ino menatap kesal Naruto karena sesungguhnya ia tahu bahwa kalimat yang dilontarkan _Hokage_ ke-6 tersebut begitu kejam dan menusuk.

Emosi Naruto semakin tersulut kala mendapati Kakashi masih tetap tak bergeming maupun melontarkan sepatah katapun. Pemuda tersebut merapatkan rahangnya kuat-kuat, berusaha meredam emosi yang tidak pernah dapat ia kontrol dengan baik—dan sayangnya gagal.

_Hokage _muda tersebut kembali membuka katupan kedua bibirnya, tak memedulikan bahwa hal tersebut akan membuatnya menjadi seseorang yang kejam. "Aku mengerti bahwa peran ini menguntungkanmu! Karena kau sesungguhnya men—"

"NARUTO!"

Tsunade yang merasa bahwa Naruto semakin tak terkendali mulai berteriak lantang, membuat ketiga orang yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut terhenyak.

Naruto terdiam, terkejut ketika sadar akan apa yang hampir saja ia katakan. Dengan kasar ia membanting tubuhnya ke atas kursi yang sejak tadi terabaikan olehnya. Ia mengepalkan tangan kuat, hampir saja ia melukai hati gurunya yang sangat ia sayangi jika Tsunade tak menghentikannya—meskipun ia telah melukai Kakashi tadi.

"Maaf…" Tambah Naruto singkat. Seemosi apapun dirinya, ia tak sepantasnya berkata seperti itu kepada Kakashi. Maka ia memutuskan untuk meminta maaf.

Sekali lagi, dengan takut-takut Ino melirik Kakashi yang masih tetap terdiam. Ia tahu, ia mengerti bahwa kini Kakashi telah terluka. Terlebih dengan kalimat menggantung milik Naruto yang siapapun pasti mengerti apa lanjutannya.

Dalam hati, ia berusaha ingin memertahankan dunia yang Sakura bangun ini, namun, ia tahu hal tersebut sia-sia. Karena fakta bahwa semakin hancurnya sahabat merah mudanya tak dapat terelakkan. Ia mengerti bahwa yang Naruto katakan mengenai peran Kakashi yang tak dapat menolong lagi adalah kenyataan. Kenyataan pahit. Sangat pahit.

"Maaf, Kakashi-sensei. Aku tak mencoba membela siapapun, tapi sayangnya Naruto benar. Inilah saat yang cukup tepat bagi Sakura untuk mengetahui kenyataan. Karena jika dibiarkan lebih lama, aku takut Sakura akan mengingat sendiri dan kemudian mengalami _shock _berkepanjangan yang mungkin dapat menyebabkan stress."

Sejak awal, Kakashi mengerti bahwa ia tak dapat memilih, karena pilihannya telah jelas. _Sakura akan kembali mengingat Sasuke._ Hanya itu pilihannya sejak awal.

Sejujurnya, ia tak ingin membantah kenyataan bahwa perannya telah tak begitu berguna. Ia mengerti bahwa dirinya telah tak berdaya. Tak ada lagi yang dapat diperbuatnya.

Namun, entah mengapa ia takut, takut jika murid perempuannya akan kembali menjadi sosok yang amat sangat rapuh ketika kembali pada pahitnya kenyataan. Ia tak ingin lagi menatap sosok menyedihkan Sakura yang selalu tertawa palsu dengan luka-luka tak kasat mata yang memeluk dirinya.

Lalu…apakah yang harus ia pilih kali ini, sekalipun pilihannya telah jelas?

_Apakah memang ini sudah saatnya?_

"Baiklah."

_Jika ini yang terbaik, berikan ketegaran dalam dirinya._

_Lindungi dirinya._

_Kumohon…_

Setelah terdiam selama beberapa menit, Hatake dewasa tersebut akhirnya membuka katupan bibirnya kembali. Memberikan keputusan akhir yang akan membuat dunia kecilnya runtuh.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, yang akan mengatakan hal itu adalah aku, Kakashi dan Ino. Kakashi, katakan pada Sakura untuk menghadapku 1 minggu dari sekarang, dan Naruto, aku yang akan memutuskan apakah Sakura akan bertemu dengan Sasuke atau tidak. Jangan sekali-kali kau ikut campur dalam hal ini." Utar Tsunade dengan tegas. Membuat siapapun dalam ruangan ini hanya terdiam tak berusaha menimpali. "Kalau begitu, pembicaraan ini selesai!" Tambahnya.

Kakashi segera beranjak dari tempatnya berpijak tanpa menoleh ataupun melirik kecil pada Tsunade, Ino, maupun Naruto. Dirinya lebih memilih untuk segera pergi dari ruangan tersebut agar tak semakin memperburuk suasana.

Sedangkan Ino hanya sanggup memandang punggung Kakashi yang semakin menjauh dengan nanar yang kemudian tanpa disadarinya kristal beningnya meleleh deras membasahi pipinya. Ia terisak. Membuat Tsunade harus merangkul bahu perempuan tersebut dan menyeretnya pergi.

Tsunade mengerti bahwa ini adalah hal terbaik. Terbaik untuk Sakura karena bagaimanapun, hidup dalam suatu kebohongan sangatlah tak pantas. Memang, bagi wanita tersebut tawa Sakura dalam dunia ini begitu tulus. Tak seperti ketika Sakura memamerkan tawa palsunya setiap hari ketika masih berada dalam kenyataan.

Namun, sekali lagi ia harus memilih yang terbaik. Sekalipun hal tersebut akan memporak-porandakan kebahagiaan semu yang ada saat ini.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura-chan…Kakashi-sensei…"

Tsunade menghentikan langkahnya persis di depan pintu kayu yang telah tertutup rapat ketika sayup-sayup terdengar lirihan suara yang ia tahu milik Naruto. Dadanya sedikit sesak mendengar pemuda oranye tersebut meminta maaf dengan nada yang begitu pilu yang nyatanya sanggup membuat tangis Ino semakin menjadi.

Menghela nafas kecil, akhirnya ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya kembali ke rumah sakit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hembusan alam bertiup kasar menerpa setiap penduduk desa yang masih berlalu lalang di bawah gelapnya atap langit malam. Kelabu gumpalan kapas bergerak lambat, bergumul satu menutupi cahaya perak milik rembulan malam.

Malam di musim dingin begitu membekukan tubuh. Maka, para insan Tuhan lebih memilih untuk berdiam diri dalam rumah-rumah hangat mereka bersama orang terkasih. Begitupula halnya dengan sosok perempuan manis yang tengah sibuk memasak sup hangat untuknya dan pria perak yang tengah sibuk melepaskan rompi _jounin_nya dan pelindung kepalanya—pria tersebut baru saja datang.

Sesekali senandung asal terdengar ketika sosok merah muda tersebut dengan cekatan mengaduk-aduk sup yang telah mendidih, menandakan bahwa hidangan telah siap disantap.

"Sensei, kau ingin—"

"1 minggu dari sekarang, datanglah ke tempat Tsunade-sama. Beliau memintaku untuk menyampaikan hal itu."

Sosok manis yang baru saja mematikan kompor tersebut mengerutkan dahi tanda tak mengerti ketika Kakashi memotong kalimatnya untuk menyampaikan berita yang tumben sekali disampaikan kepada pria perak tersebut.

"Tumben sekali kau yang mengantarkan pesan, Sensei?"

Permata hijaunya menilik sang _kekasih _yang mendadak kembali membisu. Kemudian ia menggendikkan bahu dan kembali memunggungi Kakashi untuk meraih mangkuk. Namun sedetik kemudian gerakannya terhenti ketika lengan hangat yang dikenalnya mengunci pergerakannya.

"Maaf, Sakura…"

Sakura sekali lagi mengerutkan dahi. Tak paham dengan perubahan sikap yang terjadi pada guru peraknya. Ia kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya untuk turut mendekap Kakashi erat, membuat keduanya saling berpelukan dalam diam.

"Kau aneh, Sensei." Jelas sang perempuan sembari terkekeh kecil dalam pelukannya. Kemudian ia memejamkan mata, menyesap aroma menenangkan yang selalu menguar, memenuhi dadanya. Detik selanjutnya, ia merasakan suatu perasaan aneh merasuk dalam rongga hatinya. "Kau tahu…setiap berada di dekatmu aku selalu merasa damai, seolah hidupku benar-benar tenang."

Kakashi merasakan dadanya berdenyut sakit ketika mendengar paparan lembut Sakura yang mendadak meluncur begitu saja. Hatinya yang sempat remuk beberapa jam lalu hancur berkeping-keping, membuat dirinya terdiam sembari mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Saat ini, hanya pedih yang dapat ia rasakan. Sekalipun apa yang Sakura katakan adalah palsu, namun, perih hatinya adalah nyata. Nyata karena kepalsuan yang ada.

"Sa-Sakura?"

Pelukan erat keduanya merenggang ketika Kakashi menarik Sakura untuk berada dihadapannya. Kelabu kelamnya membulat terkejut saat mendapati lelehan bening mengalir membasahi pipi sang murid merah muda.

"Ma-maaf, Sensei. A-aku tak tahu mengapa aku menangis. Uuukh…" Perempuan tersebut kembali menghambur memeluk pria perak tersebut dengan erat, sedangkan isak tangisnya semakin tak dapat terkontrol. Entah mengapa, mendadak perasaan aneh menghantui dirinya. Seolah mengatakan bahwa damai yang ada saat ini akan hilang, lenyap, dan tak akan dapat ia rasakan kembali. "Jangan tinggalkan aku, Kakashi-sensei. Jangan…entah mengapa rasanya setelah ini aku tak dapat memelukmu seperti ini lagi."

Mendengar kalimat terakhir Sakura membuat Kakashi tanpa sadar mengeratkan pelukannya seolah tak peduli lagi bahwa hal tersebut akan menyakiti sang perempuan. Ia tak sanggup. Tak sanggup mendengarkan apa yang dirasakan Sakura. Iapun tak sanggup untuk mencurahkan seluruh perasaan yang sedang bergejolak dalam raga rapuhnya.

Oleh karena itu, ia berharap pelukan erat yang mungkin terakhir kali dapat ia lakukan untuk menenangkan perempuan yang sangat berharga baginya saat ini dapat menyalurkan seluruh luapan perasaannya. Perasaan yang selalu berusaha ditahannya, perasaan yang selalu menyesakkan hatinya, perasaan yang tak akan pernah mendapat kebahagiaan. Karena ia tahu seluruhnya mustahil.

_Bukan aku…_

_Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu…_

_Kaulah yang akan meninggalkanku, Sakura…_

To be Continued

* * *

><p>AN : Ya ampuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun! Entah mengapa rasanya sedih ngetik chap ini Orz

Maaf ya kalau misalnya disini Kakashi-senseinya rada OOC, karena ku pikir, beginilah sosok sensei yang telah berada di ambang batasnya. Ia akan kembali kehilangan kebahagiaan kecilnya yang palsu, ia akan kembali sendiri, ia akan kembali ditinggalkan, maka rasanya apa yang sensei lakukan disini sebanding dengan perasaannya yang selalu ditahan. Uhuhuhuhuhu ;A;

Maaf juga kalau misalnya disini Naruto kesannya gimanaaaa gitu… Dia Cuma kesal kenapa Kakashi-sensei masih mau ngebohongin Sakura, ya, kalian tahulah bagaimana Naruto. :')

Lalu, disini juga Ino terkesan pro banget sama KakaSaku :haha: , sebenarnya ga maksud begitu, tapi, tampaknya begitulah sahabat. Mereka lebih mengutamakan kebahagiaan sahabatnya. :'D  
>Salut sama Ino. Ehm, Tsunade juga secara implisit mendukung lho, tapi bedanya, Tsunade itu sadar kalau dirinya harus netral. Jadi, yah, begitu deh.<p>

Akhirnyaaaa udah sampai chap 17 juga ya. Apakah ada yang bisa menebak chap 18 nanti bakal kayak gimana? Apa Sakura bakal ingat? Apa SasuSaku bakal ketemu? Atau malah Kakashi-sensei semakin ngelindungin Sakura dan bawa Sakura lari? :plaak:

Tunggulah di chap 18. :P

Okai! Terima kasih buat yang sudah follow, favorite, sama review fic ini. Saya masih menunggu review kalian ya! Biar makin semangat! (Jangan lupa review juga di fic sayah yang lain ya.) :DD Sampai jumpa di chap 18!

Mari balas review-review yang sudah masuk :3

**Tskia Hatake46-san, Chapter 15**

J : Terima kasih sudah jatuh cinta dengan fic ini. Haha :peluk:

KakaSaku ya? Semoga ya :P

Sakura ketemu Sasuke? Pasti bakal "heboh" banget. :P

**VeeQueenAir, Chapter 15**

J : Sensei kemarin itu lagi pergi nyari bekas kulit Orochimaru :plaak:

Nih sudah muncul lagi. :3

Haha iya. Dia udah hapus Sasuke, tapi yang namanya masih cinta, jadi hatinya menggerakkan raganya untuk tetap nyari Sasuke :3

Umm...iyah, pilihan sulit buat Sakura. Mau move on atau pertahankan cintanya yang udah ada dari dia kecil :')

**Yuzuha2509-san, Chapter 15**

J : Hehe…iyah nih. Bagaimna chap ini? Deuuh…aku juga ga sabar chap selanjutnya :3

**miracahya1-san, Chapter 15**

J : Begitukah, Mira-san? Syukurlah…semoga yang ini bikin semakin terasa keiris ya :'D

Sudah terjawab belum? Mereka ga ketemu. fufu.

Okai! Ditunggu juga reviewnya lagi.

**Nada-chan-san, Chapter 15**

J : Hai dan salam kenal juga :D

Iya gapapa, aku udah senang lho kamu mau review.

Makasih udah suka fic ini. :peluk: Q like this fic #sok inggris

Ah…iya…soal itu…aku jadi patah hati lagi deh ;A;

Meskipun mereka ga canon, tapi aku akan tetap terus mencintai pair ini! :huhuhu:  
>Hidup!<p>

Maaf ya updatenya ga bisa kilat :'D

**Noer nino chan-san, Chapter 15**

J : Ekspresi Sasu? Ehem…untuk yang chap 16 udah terjawab kan?

Silahkan tunggu chap selanjutnya. :3

Maaf ya updatenya ga bisa kilat :'D

**Hanazono yuri-san, Chapter 15**

J : Hanazono-san! SasuSaku canon lhooooooo! :apasih: XD

Un! Semoga SasuSaku cepat ketemu!

**6934soraoi-san, Chapter 15**

J : Gomen, Sora-san. Dua chap ini mereka belum ketemu hadap-hadapan. Mungkin idemu bisa ku tampung buat chap pas mereka ketemu.

**Zeedezlyclalucindtha-san, Chapter 15**

J : Aamiin! Semoga siapa yang dia pilih bisa buat dia bahagia. :'D


	18. Uchiha Sasuke

Author : Yuta Uke

Chapter : 18 – Uchiha Sasuke

Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt, Comfort

Disclaimer : All character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruSaku, SasuSaku, KakaSaku**  
><strong>  
>Warning : Unbetaed fic, Semi-Canon. Tulisan miring tebal adalah ingatan tokoh. Mulai chapter 10, alur waktu di dalam cerita ini akan sedikit berputar lebih cepat.<p>

douzo...

* * *

><p><em>Ingatan yang hilang kembali datang,<em>

_Dirimu yang menyakitiku._

_Ingatan yang hilang kembali membunuh,_

"_Aku mencintaimu."_

* * *

><p>Sepasang bola kaca biru cerah menilik bulir-bulir kapas putih lembut yang tengah datang menyapa sehamparan desa tersayangnya. Kapas indah yang begitu putih bersih, seolah tak terkontaminasi oleh udara kotor yang diakibatkan oleh manusia.<p>

Pemilik permata biru tersebut bersandar lekat pada kursinya yang besar, berusaha mencari kenyamanan dipunggungnya. Tatapan matanya begitu lekat pada salju-salju putih yang tengah meleleh seakan-akan kini langit kelabu yang menghampar memeluk bumi menangis tertahan.

Kepulan asap putih terlukis tipis di depan kedua bibirnya yang tak terkatup sempurna. Ia berkali-kali menarik nafas sedalam-dalamnya, tak perduli dengan dingin udara yang sanggup mengiris paru-parunya, dan kemudian menghembuskannya kasar. Menandakan bahwa dirinya tengah kalut saat ini.

Masih dalam posisinya semula, ia memandang sehamparan desa yang hampir berwarna putih bersih. Putih seperti bayi yang baru saja terlahir di dunia, tanpa setitik noda yang mengotori. Putih seperti kebahagiaan palsu dalam dunia ciptaan seorang perempuan merah muda.

Setelahnya ia menutup rapat kelopak matanya, terpejam, membuat kegelapan mendadak menyelimuti tubuhnya. Tanpa ia inginkan, suatu perasaan perih merasuk, menghujam hati yang sejak dulu telah rapuh, perih yang telah ada sejak 2 tahun lalu. Tepatnya ketika indra pendengarannya menangkap pertanyaan pilu dari sang merah muda.

_**"Siapa Sasuke?"**_

Pertanyaan menyakitkan tersebut kembali terngiang-ngiang seolah mengejek dirinya yang tengah dilanda kekalutan. Pertanyaan yang menjadi cikal bakal terciptanya dunia palsu yang nyatanya sanggup bertahan selama 2 tahun.

Pemuda oranye tersebut memererat pejaman matanya. Bayang-bayang sosok perempuan yang disayanginya sepenuh hati berputar jelas menghantui benaknya.

_Sosok yang tertawa pedih,_

_Sosok yang tersenyum palsu,_

_Sosok yang tertawa bahagia,_

_Sosok yang tersenyum tulus._

Sesungguhnya ia sendiri tak bodoh. Ia tahu bagaimana senyuman palsu dan tawa pedih yang terpancar ketika sahabatnya masih hidup dalam dunia nyata yang kejam. Berkali-kali ia berusaha untuk menjadi penopang yang nyatanya peran tersebut tak terlalu membuahkan hasil. Ia rela melalukan hal konyol untuk membuat perempuan manis tersebut tertawa, namun pedihnya, tawa tersebut adalah palsu, tak tulus dari relung hati yang terdalam.

Kemudian ia ingat bahwa ia sedikit menyerah. Maka yang dapat ia lakukan selanjutnya adalah mendoakan kebahagiaan sahabatnya yang begitu mencintai sahabat lelakinya yang lain dengan begitu dalam. Yang ia ingin hanyalah keceriaan tulus kembali datang memeluk sang merah muda.

Setelahnya keinginan hangat tersebut terkabulkan. Perempuan musim semi tersebut kembali tertawa bahagia, tersenyum tulus sehingga sanggup membuatnya sesak. Tak ada lagi kepalsuan dalam gelak tawa dan ulasan senyumnya. Tak ada!

Sayangnya, ketulusan tersebut justru muncul dalam dunia fana yang diciptakan sang perempuan. Dunia indah tanpa penderitaan, dunia indah tanpa sosok seorang pemuda sekelam malam yang menghancurkannya, dunia palsu yang menggantikan tawa palsu, dunia penuh kebahagiaan yang akan menguap kelak.

Segalanya memang tak dapat ia perkiraan. Dirinya sungguh tak menyangka jika kawan sepermainannya dapat menjadi sosok yang sangat-sangat rapuh. Begitu rapuh sehingga sosok manis tersebut harus melindungi dirinya dengan dunia semu nan menyedihkan.

Ia memohon agar senyuman tulus kembali menghiasi wajah manis sahabatnya, kemudian permohonan tersebut terkabulkan. Namun permohonannya harus dibayar dengan dunia tanpa _Uchiha Sasuke _yang begitu palsu.

Pemuda tersebut membuka matanya kembali. Tenggelam dalam suatu perasaan pedih dimana dirinya lelah, ia tak sanggup lagi melihat sahabatnya semakin hancur. Berkali-kali ia mencoba untuk membuat sosok pemuda yang terhapus itu kembali diingat sang _kunoichi_, namun, sayangnya benteng yang melindungi sosok rapuh tersebut terlampau kokoh sehingga ia harus menelan pahit kenyataan bahwa rekannya, Haruno Sakura, menciptakan dunia penuh kebahagiaan palsu untuk melindungi diri dari sosok Sasuke yang dipaksakan lenyap di dalamnya.

Seperti kebanyakan sahabat, ia ingin sahabatnya bahagia yang akhirnya ia tunjukkan dengan ikut berusaha untuk menjadi boneka manis yang turut menjalankan peran dalam dunia ini. Namun, di satu sisi, ia tak dapat menerima kebahagiaan bodoh ini mengontaminasi sahabatnya lebih lama. Ia jengah, ia marah akan ketidak-berdayaan yang lebih terlihat seperti lari dari kenyataan. Maka ia berusaha untuk menghancurkan dunia ini agar sang perempuan tidak semakin terlarut dalam dunianya.

Perkembangan Sakura yang dikabarkan terus menurun membuat emosinya semakin menumpuk. Pasalnya, ia tahu bahwa dunia ini tak lagi dapat melindungi sang perempuan musim semi, pun dengan peran guru peraknya yang tak lagi berguna.

Pemuda tersebut merasa bahwa inilah saat yang tepat bagi dunia ini untuk hancur agar anak didik salah satu trio legendaris, _Sannin_ tersebut dapat kembali pada kenyataan. Kembali untuk menata diri di dalam kenyataan yang begitu pahit.

Ia begitu lega mengetahui fakta bahwa Tsunade mendukung Sakura untuk segera kembali, karena memang itulah yang terbaik bagi diri sang sahabat. Sayang, kebahagiaan untuk menyambut kembali Sakura pada dunia nyata sedikit ia kesampingkan karena mantan _Hokage _ke-5 tersebut melarangnya untuk ikut andil dalam penjelasan fakta mengenai Uchiha Sasuke. Terlebih cucu Hashirama Senju tersebut telah memberikan peringatan bahwa ialah yang akan menentukan pantas atau tidaknya Sakura bertemu Sasuke. Dan disinilah ia kini…terdiam dalam kekalutan karenanya.

Baginya yang merupakan salah satu anggota dari tim 7, keputusan tersebut tak dapat ia terima begitu saja. Ia yakin bahwa jika kedua sahabatnya bertemu, hal itu akan lebih baik bagi Sakura. Bagaimana tidak? Perempuan tersebut dapat melihat kembali sosok yang dicintainya, dapat mengetahui bahwa pemuda Uchiha tersebut tengah menjalani hukuman atas segala perbuataannya dulu, dapat mengetahui bahwa pemuda tampan tersebut telah kembali pada mereka, pada orang-orang yang menunggu kepulangannya. Bukankah hal tersebut berita bagus untuk Sakura?

**TOK TOK**

Seluruh lamunan pemuda tersebut memudar seketika saat ia menangkap suara ketukan pintu yang pelakunya telah ia ketahui—_ia merasakan cakranya_. Menghembuskan nafas beberapa kali, ia memersilahkan tamunya untuk masuk.

"Pagi, Sakura-chan."

Perempuan yang disapanya dengan sebutan _'Sakura-chan' _tersebut tersenyum simpul seraya menutup pintu kayu pemisah dunia luar dan dunia dalam ruangan.

"Pagi, Naruto." Balas Sakura.

Pemuda oranye tersebut menatap sahabat yang sangat disayanginya nanar. Perubahan kasat mata telah benar-benar terlihat sepenuhnya. Tubuh ringkih tersebut mengurus, helai mahkota merah mudanya yang telah mencapai sepunggung terurai acak, kilau bola kaca hijau disana meredup, wajah manisnya memucat, lembut bibir tersebut hilang tergantikan oleh pecah-pecah kasar.

_Menyedihkan…_

Hanya itulah yang sanggup Naruto deskripsikan saat ini. Dadanya bergemuruh, menguarkan denyutan pedih setiap kali ia menatap raga hampa di depan kedua matanya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Sakura-chan?" Hanya itulah yang sanggup Naruto katakan. Hanya itu.

Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, Sakura mendengus geli. "Kau tidak perlu selalu menanyakan hal itu setiap aku datang ke kantormu, _Hokage_-sama."

Mendengar protes halus milik sang sahabat, Naruto hanya terkekeh pelan. "Aku hanya mencemaskan keadaanmu." Tambahnya kembali. Kemudian ia menyibukkan diri membaca lembaran data yang baru saja diserahkan.

"Ayolah, aku baik-baik saja." Sakura sekali lagi melontarkan protes halusnya dengan senyuman kosong yang terlukis di wajah manisnya.

"_Kau tidak baik-baik saja!" _Setidaknya, protes tersebut hanya mampu Naruto teriakkan dalam hati. "Syukurlah." Sang pemuda menimpali.

"Nah, map putih ini adalah data yang kau minta. Silahkan."

Pemuda oranye tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya pada sebuah map lain yang diletakkan di atas meja kerjanya yang sungguh sangat berantakan. Dengan perlahan, ia kembali menyapukan pandangannya pada barisan-barisan tinta berbentuk susunan huruf yang merangkai sebuah penjelasan singkat mengenai daftar obat yang sedang dalam proses perkembangan oleh tim medis Konoha.

Rentetan penjelasan ilmiah yang biasanya selalu ia anggap sebagai suatu hal memuakkan kini terlihat begitu menarik. Iris secerah langit musim panas tetap terpaku lekat seolah-olah ia menemukan sebuah makna tersembunyi yang sanggup menyita seluruh perhatiannya.

Sejujurnya, tidak. Bukan tulisan tersebut yang menjadi menarik, melainkan dirinyalah yang sibuk tenggelam dan pemikiran yang tengah melayang-layang bebas memenuhi ruangan berjendela besar ini. Raga kokoh tersebut tetap terdiam tak bergeming dalam duduknya, seakan menyatakan bahwa pemilik raga tengah asyik menyelami runtutan paragraf.

Ia tetap terdiam. Otak yang tak pernah dibanggakannya penuh dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sampai detik ini tak kunjung ia dapatkan jawabannya. Tidak. Jika ia harus menjawab jujur, ia telah menemukan jawabannya. Sayangnya, ia masih belum menemukan jawaban apakah jawaban tersebut _semu _ataukah _nyata_?

"Apa kau mencintai Kakashi-sensei?"

Bola kaca biru cerahnya membulat kaget atas ketidaksengajaan dirinya yang mendadak melontarkan pertanyaan yang sejak beberapa detik tadi berputar dalam kepalanya. Ia meremas sisi kertas tersebut erat sehingga kini terlihat seperti remuk persis seperti sosok di depan meja kerjanya.

Sedangkan yang dilempari pertanyaan terlihat sedikit kaget atas pertanyaan _mendadak _tersebut. Sang _kunoichi_ terlihat terdiam selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya mengulum senyum kosong seraya menjawab, "ya, aku mencintainya."

Sisi-sisi yang remuk tersebut perlahan terbebas dari genggaman erat yang mencengkramnya. Pemuda yang sempat menyakiti sisi tersebut merasakan seluruh tenaganya terhisap dalam satu jawaban hampa yang baru saja ia dapatkan. Tanpa mencoba untuk memberikan respon apapun, ia menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah sang lawan bicara yang baru saja menjawab pertanyaannya dengan nada yang begitu lembut. Kedua bola kaca tersebut beradu tatap. Biru berusaha menyelami kejujuran dalam hijau, sedangkan hijau berkilau teduh penuh kesungguhan.

Naruto kembali tertunduk. Menelan ludah yang ia harap mampu membasahi tenggorokannya yang mendadak terasa kering dan perih. Lidahnya mendadak kelu untuk sekedar mengucapkan satu huruf tak bermakna. Sesak dadanya membuat dahinya mengerut, membiarkan ekspresi wajahnya melukiskan sesuatu yang pedih dalam hatinya.

Jawaban sang sahabat sekali lagi membuat dirinya terduduk lemas. Berkali-kali otaknya berputar, mencari-cari sesuatu yang ingin ia pastikan kembali. Namun sayangnya, apa yang ditangkap oleh kedua matanya tadi sudah cukup jelas.

Jika memang apa yang diucapkan sahabatnya tadi adalah hal yang sebenarnya, maka ia akan menerima apa yang akan terjadi kelak dengan lapang dada tanpa perlu dirinya ikut andil dalam masalah ini.

_Tak perlu ia memertemukan kedua sahabatnya._

"Mengapa kau menanyakan hal tersebut?"

Naruto terhenyak mendengar pertanyaan menyelidik Sakura yang sanggup membuatnya tak berkutik sehingga kini ia hanya tetap terdiam sembari gelisah.

"Padahal kau tahu bahwa ia adalah cinta pertamaku. Kau pun seharusnya tahu bagaimana perjuanganku yang selalu mengerjarnya dulu!" Sakura kembali menambahkan sembari terkikik kecil.

Uzumaki muda tersebut merasakan dirinya meloloskan satu detak jantung yang membuat tubuhnya mendadak menegang hebat saat mendengar kalimat terakhir sang sahabat. Tangannya yang sempat melemas mendadak mengepal erat sehingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Bagian dalam bibir bawahnya ia gigit kuat-kuat, tak perduli jika kini rasa asin memenuhi rongga mulutnya—ia melukai bibirnya.

Ia memejamkan mata erat selama beberapa detik, berusaha mengatur dan kembali menguasai dirinya yang hampir termakan oleh luapan emosi menyakitkan yang selalu mengetuk hatinya kuat-kuat. Kemudian, dengan cepat ia bangkit dan menyambar pergelangan tangan sahabat merah mudanya, menyeretnya paksa tanpa sepatah kata apapun.

"Ikut aku."

"Eh?"

Perlakuan mendadak sang _Hokage _membuat Sakura hanya sanggup mengerjapkan mata tak mengerti tanpa sempat memberontak karena dalam sekali hentakkan, seluruh tenaganya bagai hilang terhisap tarikan kasar Naruto.

Permata hijau yang masih sibuk memancarkan kilau penuh tanda tanya mendadak menangkap sosok seorang pemuda berkuncir yang kini telah menjadi kaki tangan _Hokage _oranye yang kini masih mencengkran pergelangan tangannya. Ia pun dapat melihat pemuda Nara tersebut terkejut saat melihat _pemandangan _ini.

"Ooi Naruto! Kau mau kemana?"

"Lakukan bagianku sampai aku kembali, Shikamaru."

Dengan suara serak, pemuda oranye tersebut menjawab tanpa menoleh maupun menghentikan langkah dengan jawaban yang lebih pantas diartikan sebagai perintah _'jangan ikut campur_'.

Langkah yang menggema semakin menyesakkan dada seiring dengan bertambah cepat lajunya. Naruto mengeratkan cengkramannya, seolah tak memerdulikan bahwa perlakuannya tersebut dapat menyakiti perempuan yang selalu ia sayangi. Ia pun tak menghiraukan suara Sakura yang meminta penjelasan.

Baginya saat ini, apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan sangatlah salah! Dirinya yang hampir menyerah untuk tak ikut andil adalah kesalahan! Maka disinilah ia, berjalan dengan cepat sembari menyeret Sakura menuju sebuah tempat dimana perempuan yang sangat berharga baginya akan kembali menuju kenyataan yang menyakitkan. Kembali pada pemuda yang selalu meremukkan hati rapuh sang perempuan, yang kemudian turut meremukkan hatinya karena ia kembali tersadar bahwa Sakura tak akan pernah dapat menjadi miliknya.

_Ia harus melakukan ini!_

_Harus!_

Jika saja sahabatnya tak menambahkan kalimatnya, mungkin dirinya masih akan tetap termenung menunggu laporan perkembangan yang akan disampaikan Ino siang nanti.

Jika saja sahabatnya tak menambahkan kalimatnya, ia tak akan mengingkari perintah Tsunade yang menyuruhnya untuk tak ikut andil.

_Jika saja sahabatnya tak menambahkan kalimatnya…_

_Ia rela mengorbankan perasaannya untuk yang kedua kalinya._

XXXX

Kumpulan awan-awan kelabu masih senantiasa bergulung menutupi sang surya, menghilangkan sinar keemasan hangat yang setidaknya dapat mencairkan sedikit kebekuan musim dingin yang ada. Namun, tampaknya langit seolah mengerti apa yang akan terjadi beberapa menit lagi. Maka ia memilih untuk meredup, menyisakan kelam sesak, dan menangis melalui bulir kapas langit yang masih tak kunjung berhenti meleleh.

Berpuluh-puluh pasang mata milik insan-insan Tuhan yang tengah sibuk melebur satu bersama hiruk pikuk keramaian rutinas pagi menatap lekat pada dua sosok _penting _desa, sesosok pemuda oranye dan sesosok perempuan merah muda. Kedua sosok yang tengah berjalan cepat tanpa memerdulikan beberapa penduduk yang menyempatkan diri untuk mengucapkan selamat pagi tersebut begitu menyolok perhatian karena raut wajah keduanya begitu berbeda—tak berseri-seri seperti selayaknya mereka pada umumnya.

"Naruto, sakit!"

Rintihan milik sang _medic nin _terdengar beberapa kali, berharap pemuda yang menariknya akan segera melepaskan cengkraman pada pergelangan tangannya yang semakin terasa perih. Sayangnya, perempuan tersebut harus kembali rela ketika cengkraman tersebut semakin bertambah kuat seiring dengan tarikkan yang mendesaknya melangkah lebih lebar.

Dahi lebarnya berkerut tak mengerti akan perubahan sikap milik sahabatnya yang mendadak menjadi begitu menyeramkan. Dadanya berdegup kencang seperti seseorang yang tengah dilanda ketakutan mencekam. Ia ingin meronta, melepaskan cengkraman tersebut, kemudian berlari menjauhi Naruto yang membuatnya takut. Namun, tenaga sang pemuda begitu kuat kali ini sehingga ia harus rela diseret tanpa penjelasan.

_Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi? _

_Apa yang membuat Naruto menyeretnya paksa? _

_Mau kemanakah ia sekarang ini?_

Berkali-kali pertanyaan tersebut melebur satu dalam benaknya, meninggalkan sebuah kerutan yang tercetak pada dahi lebarnya. Ia sungguh tak tahu, tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya akan terjadi!

Saat ini ia hanya mengerti bahwa dirinya tengah dilanda sebuah perasaan menyesakkan bernama ketakutan kala bola kaca transparan miliknya menangkap pemandangan dinding-dinding bebatuan suram nan dingin yang telah mengelilingnya tanpa ia sadari.

Berkali-kali ia menengok ke kiri dan kanan, mengakibatkan surai lembutnya menari kecil, ia berusaha mencerna tempat suram yang tak asing bagi dirinya ini. Sejurus kemudian ia meneguk ludahnya sendiri ketika mengetahui dimanakah ia berada—kemana Naruto menyeretnya.

_Penjara…_

"Hokage-sama?!"

"Naruto?!"

Sakura tersentak dari lamunannya ketika indra pendengarannya menangkap dua suara pria dewasa yang tentunya dapat dikatakan sebagai bentuk keterkejutan. Hijau permatanya menatap lurus pada dua orang pria bertopeng yang berjaga tepat di depan sebuah sel yang dulu sempat membuatnya penasaran. _Dulu_, ketika dirinya masih bertugas sebagai _medic nin _dalam penjara ini—yang kemudian posisinya digantikan oleh Ino.

Naruto memandang kedua pria yang telah ia percayakan untuk menjaga _seseorang _yang tengah berada di balik jeruji besi disana dalam diam. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya sendiri untuk menutupi resah hatinya. Dalam hitungan detik, ia telah menghirup dan menghembuskan nafas selama tiga kali sebelum akhirnya kembali berbicara.

"Jangan biarkan siapapun masuk dan apapun yang terjadi jangan ikut campur."

Salah seorang ANBU disana hendak mencegah apa yang akan dilakukan atasannya. Ia melirik seseorang _yang dibawa _sang _Hokage_ dengan cemas. Dirinya tak mengerti mengapa Uzumaki muda tersebut datang dengan ditemani—atau mungkin memaksa untuk ditemani—oleh seseorang yang seharusnya tak diperbolehkan berada disini. Demi Tuhan, beberapa waktu lalu ia mati-matian mencari alasan agar seorang Haruno Sakura tak melewati garis kasat mata yang ia bangun. Dan kini, Naruto membawa perempuan tersebut dengan santai!

"Apa yang—"

"Kubilang jangan biarkan siapapun masuk dan jangan ikut campur."

Perkataan milik ANBU tersebut terpotong ketika Naruto mengulangi perkataannya dengan nada yang begitu dingin. Pria ANBU tersebut bungkam sebelum akhirnya ia kalah dengan tatapan tajam Naruto yang mendesaknya. Kemudian ia bergeser beberapa langkah agar sang _Hokage—_dan tamunya—dapat memasuki sel kelam disana dengan leluasa. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat kala mendapati kilau kecemasaan dan ketakutan dalam manik hijau yang sempat menatapnya sekilas. Ingin ia kembali menarik pemuda yang telah menggapai cita-citanya tersebut dan menolong sang perempuan, namun, ia hanya dapat menunduk dalam diam karena tahu bahwa lebih baik ia mematuhi perintah Uzumaki tunggal tersebut.

Sekali lagi anak didik Tsunade tersebut meringis disaat Naruto kembali mencengkram pergelangan tangannya kasar. Ia merasakan tubuhnya semakin lama semakin larut dalam kegelapan yang berada di balik jeruji besi yang sempat menyita perhatiannya, _dulu_.

Perempuan muda tersebut menyapukan seluruh pandangannya keseluruh penjuru tempatnya melangkah dengan cepat. Lorong gelap dengan kerikil yang menemani tiap langkah membuatnya tersadar bahwa dibalik jeruji yang dijaga oleh kedua ANBU tersebut terdapat sebuah lorong kecil yang ia yakini akan menuntunnya menuju sebuah tempat.

_Tidak!_

Mendadak Sakura merasakan darahnya berdesir dengan cepat sehingga sekujur tubuhnya terasa dingin. Tanpa disadarinya tubuhnya mulai bergetar kecil. Jeritan pemberontakkan dalam hatinya seolah memekakkan telinganya sendiri.

"Na-Naruto, tempat apa ini? Aku tidak ingin kesini!"

Sang perempuan mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkraman sahabatnya dan berlari menjauh, menuruti jeritan hatinya yang kian lama kian menyesakkan hati.

Pemuda Uzumaki tersebut masih tak mengindahkan perkataan perempuan yang diseretnya dengan paksa dan tetap melangkahkan kaki menuju ujung lorong yang semakin terlihat.

_Jangan!_

_Kumohon!_

Jeritan dalam hati Sakura semakin terasa menyakitkan bersamaan dengan rasa cemas yang mendadak menyelimuti dirinya yang sejak tadi tak dapat berkutik. Tubuhnya semakin bergetar hebat dengan peluh yang mulai datang menghiasi wajahnya yang telah memucat. Jemari tangannya mendingin, belum lagi sebuah sakit familiar pada kepalanya kembali datang menyapa.

_Tidaak!_

Jeritan tersebut semakin kuat ketika langkah kaki miliknya dan Naruto terhenti di depan sebuah sel berjeruji besi yang kokoh. Sel suram yang diselimuti oleh udara kotor lembab yang ia yakini menjadi penyebab sesak nafasnya kini. Namun sayangnya, bukan itu penyebab sesak nafasnya.

Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya, merasakan seluruh otot-otot pada tubuhnya menegang dengan pening yang masih setia menghujam kepalanya. Nafasnya semakin memburu ketika ia menatap sebuah siluet seseorang menoleh ke arahnya. Ia tahu, seseorang ada dibalik besi berkarat tersebut.

Degup jantungnya semakin tidak beraturan ketika ia merasakan cengkraman yang sejak tadi menyakitinya mengendur, membiarkan pergelangan tangan yang telah memerah tersebut terbelai lembab udara disana. Tanpa ia sadari, dirinya mundur selangkah, mencoba menjaga jarak dari Naruto—dan juga seseorang yang berada dalam sel tersebut.

Sakura saat ini seolah melupakan cara bernafas dengan baik, sehingga dadanya naik turun begitu cepat seiring dengan tarikan nafas yang semakin tak beraturan. Ia ingat perasaan ini, ia ingat sakit yang melandanya, ia ingat! Perasaan ini adalah perasaan yang sama, yang selalu dirasakannya ketika ia berusaha mengingat seseorang yang senantiasa selalu menghantui dirinya, yang ia rasakan seperti malam musim panas beberapa bulan lalu. Bedanya, sakit ini sanggup membunuhnya seketika!

"Mau apa kau, Naruto?"

**DHEG!**

Haruno muda tersebut merasakan jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak selama satu detik ketika sebuah suara berat khas yang begitu familiar merambat masuk menusuk indra pendengarannya.

Tubuhnya semakin bergetar hebat. Ia yakin dirinya mengenal pemilik suara tersebut, namun, siapa?! Ia kembali meneriakkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan dalam hati, berteriak pedih mencoba mencari tahu siapakah pemilik suara tersebut.

Semakin ia mencoba mencari jawaban, semakin tercekat pula nafasnya yang telah terputus-putus begitupun dengan sakit kepalanya yang kian menyakitkan. Otaknya bekerja begitu cepat, memutarkan sebuah kepingan memori abu abu-abu samar tanpa jeda. Memori yang ia hilangkan paksa serta ia _rusak _demi melindungi dirinya.

Naruto membisu, ia berbalik, menatap sahabat merah mudanya dalam diam, berjalan mendekati, kemudian menarik sang perempuan kembali untuk berdiri tepat di hadapan jeruji besi tersebut. Ia masih tetap terdiam, tak berusaha merespon apapun.

"Tidak!"

Sakura memberontak, perempuan tersebut berusaha untuk melarikan diri dari tempat suram yang dapat menghilangkan nyawanya saat ini juga. Hatinya yang pedih teriris, Pening terus menghujam kepalanya, tubuhnya yang ringkih membeku.

Naruto mengigit bibirnya kembali yang telah terluka. Sesungguhnya ia tak ingin melakukan hal ini—menarik paksa Sakura—namun, semuanya harus ia lakukan. Semuanya harus ia lakukan dan harus ia selesaikan…_sekarang_!

Mutiara biru milik sang pemuda oranye menangkap kilau kaget serta bingung dari sang Uchiha ketika sosok Sakura telah berada tepat di depan sel tersebut. Tentu saja saudara lelaki Itachi tersebut terkejut, pasalnya, ia baru dapat bertatap-tatapan dengan _kunoichi _medis tersebut hari ini.

"Sakura-chan, dengarkan aku baik-baik." Naruto membuka mulutnya, mencoba menyadarkan Sakura yang sejak tadi masih saja berdiri kaku tanpa menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya seinchi pun. "Dia— orang yang kau cintai, yang pernah meninggalkanmu dan mencoba membunuhmu. Dia…Uchiha Sasuke."

**DHEG!**

Mendengar hal tersebut, Sakura merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak selama 2 detik. Nafasnya kembali tercekat, dadanya terasa sesak dan perih, ia merasa ada sebuah luka yang terbuka paksa ketika penjelasan _aneh _milik Naruto datang menamparnya.

_Sasuke?_

"Ja-jangan bercanda, Naruto. Si-siapa itu Sasuke? A-aku tak tahu…"

_Sa-suke— kun?_

Sakura memundurkan tubuhnya kebelakang, mencoba menjauhi sel—atau lebih tepatnya seseorang yang berada dibalik jeruji besi—tersebut. Ia berbalik dan mencoba berlari menjauhi tempatnya berpijak. Namun sekali lagi ia harus merelakan lengannya kembali tertangkap dan terseret paksa ke depan _seseorang _disana. Seseorang yang keberadaannya _nyata_ dan seseorang yang keberadaannya akan menghancurkan _dunia _ideal tempatnya berlindung.

"Sasuke adalah rekan tim 7 yang pergi menghianati desa ke tempat Orochimaru. Keturunan Uchiha, pemuda yang selalu kau dan Ino perebutkan, yang selalu—" Pemuda oranye tersebut terhenti. Cengkraman yang kini telah berpindah pada bahu bergetar Sakura menguat. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. "—selalu kau cintai."

Bagai terhunus beribu belati, perempuan tersebut merasakan sakit pada kepalanya semakin menjadi. Lututnya melemas, seluruh tenaganya bagai terhisap habis sehingga kini ia jatuh terduduk seraya meremas mahkotanya dengan lemah.

Kepingan abu-abu samar tersebut semakin berputar cepat, namun kali ini berbagai warna-warna monoton turut tertoreh disana. Rantai erat yang mengunci ingatan yang ia sembunyikan mulai rapuh dan perlahan-lahan lapuk, membuat memori-memori tersebut menyeruak masuk tanpa ampun memenuhi kepalanya.

Sakura masih terduduk sembari meringis, tak kuat menahan sakit yang mungkin saja dapat memecahkan kepalanya dan kemudian menghamburkan isinya karena tak sanggup menampung pecahan-pecahan memori yang datang begitu tiba-tiba.

"Ukh…hoeek!"

Mendadak ia menunduk, memuntahkan isi perutnya. Tidak, ia tak sepenuhnya muntah, sebab tak ada sedikitpun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Perutnya terasa penuh, dadanya sesak, nafasnya terputus-putus. Entah sudah berapa banyak bulir keringat dingin yang terjatuh dari pelipisnya.

Dengan sigap Naruto segera berlutut untuk melihat keadaan sahabat merah mudanya yang kini sedang dalam kondisi tak baik dan sekalipun ia bodoh, ia tahu penyebabnya. Namun, semua sudah terlanjur terjadi dan yang terbaik kali ini adalah _menyelesaikannya _dengan segera.

Uchiha Sasuke yang sejak tadi hanya dapat menonton dari balik jerujinya mengerutkan dahinya semakin dalam. Kata-kata aneh Naruto, kondisi aneh Sakura, semuanya begitu membingungkan. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi selama ia di penjara? Tidak…tepatnya, _selama ia tak ada_.

Berkali-kali Sakura mencoba memuntahkan isi perutnya sehingga kini ia merasa tenaganya semakin habis. Cakranya sejak tadi tak beraturan, tubuhnya terasa dingin, ia tak lagi dapat menguasai dirinya. Dengan lemah, ia menengadahkan kepalanya, mencoba melihat pemuda yang Naruto katakan sebagai _Sasuke _beberapa menit lalu.

Sedetik kemudian tubuhnya menegang. Nafasnya tercekat seakan ia telah benar-benar melupakan kewajibannya menghirup oksigen. Manik hijaunya membulat shock kala bersirobok dengan kelam mutiara selayaknya langit malam tak berbintang. Rantai yang menjerat kenyataan dalam otaknya hancur berkeping-keping sehingga kini, kenyataan yang ia palsukan mengabur. Warna-warni hangat yang selalu melindunginya terhapus paksa oleh warna-warna dingin nan pahit yang menuntunnya pada kenyataan. Kenyataan yang kini menghancurkan dirinya—_lagi_.

_Hitam,_

_Kebencian, _

_Dendam,_

_Pengkhianatan,_

_Merah,_

_Air mata,_

_Sesak,_

_Sakit,_

_**"Sasuke-kun!"**_

"Naruto! Apa—"

"TIDAAAK! SASUKE-KUN!"

Kalimat milik Sasuke terputus saat sebuah jeritan pilu panjang mendadak menggema ke seluruh penjuru tempat. Biru dan hitam segera beralih kepada sosok Sakura yang tengah menjerit sembari meringkuk seraya meremas surai merah mudanya kasar.

"NARUTO!"

Sasuke yang sejak tadi tak mendapat penjelasan apapun semakin kehilangan kesabarannya. Ia berharap Naruto—yang kini tengah memejamkan mata sembari memerkuat gigitan pada bibirnya—segera memberi penjelasan tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"JANGAAAAN! JANGAN BUNUH AKU! SASUKE-KUN!"

_**"Sasuke-kun…"**_

Niatan untuk kembali membentak pemuda _jinchuuriki _tersebut hilang seketika saat Sasuke mendengar sebuah kalimat yang sanggup membuatnya membelalakkan mata. Untaian kalimat yang menembus hati dinginnya sehingga kini ia hanya mampu terdiam, merasakan perih menggelitik tenggorokannya yang mendadak mengering.

'_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?' _itulah pertanyaan yang sampai detik ini selalu menghantui benaknya. Ia tak mengerti. Ia tak mengerti mengapa kini seorang perempuan merah muda yang selalu ia anggap menyebalkan tersebut menjerit histeris seperti seseorang yang sedang hilang kendali dihadapannya.

Ia pun tak mengerti—setelah sempat terkejut selama beberapa detik—mengapa pemuda yang telah menjadi _Hokage _tersebut tengah menangis tertahan. Naruto menangis, menangis dalam diam tanpa menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menenangkan Sakura.

"TIDAAAK! JANGAN! SASUKE-KUN!"

_**"Sasuke-kun memang hebat!"**_

Sakura semakin meremas mahkotanya dan mengulang-ulang kalimat itu selayaknya mantra ampuh. Jeritan pilunya menggema, bahkan terdengar jelas oleh kedua orang ANBU yang salah satunya saat ini tengah mengepalkan tangan karena ia mengetahui persis apa yang tengah terjadi di dalam sana.

Haruno tersebut mengalirkan kristal kepedihan dari kedua matanya yang telah sembab. Ia menangis sembari meracau, tak perduli hal tersebut dapat menghancurkan pita suaranya. Kepalanya terasa penuh, pecahan memori sewaktu dirinya masih berumur 12 tahun yang telah ia hilangkan paksa kembali datang menghujam ingatannya. Ingatan yang menjadi permulaan kerapuhan dan kehancuran hatinya.

Dunia indah yang ia ciptakan semata-mata untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri telah hancur berkeping-keping, ingatan palsu dan kenyataan yang ia terima secara mendadak melebur satu, memenuhi kepalanya sehingga kini memori-memori tersebut bercampur satu dan siap untuk membunuhnya kapan saja.

_Sesak,_

_Sakit._

"SASUKE-KUN!"

Pemuda yang namanya terus menerus diteriakkan perempuan rapuh tersebut merasakan sebuah perasaan perih menyayat hatinya yang seharusnya telah membeku. Perasaan yang ia yakini telah mati kembali tersayat suatu pilu kala jeritan menyedihkan tersebut masih merasuk, berdentum bagai peledak dalam indra pendengarannya.

"JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU! AKU AKAN IKUT DENGANMU!"

Naruto tidak memerdulikan lagi sedalam apa luka yang ia berikan di bibirnya, ia pun tak memerdulikan perihnya. Baginya saat ini, perih pada bibirnya tak sebanding dengan perih hatinya yang remuk karena tangisan serta jeritan tanpa kendali sahabat merah mudanya.

Ia merasakan tubuhnya membeku. Ia ingin merengkuh perempuan tersebut untuk menenangkannya, namun, sekuat apapun ia berusaha, dirinya hanya akan tetap membeku tak berkutik.

Sejujurnya ia tak menyangka—atau mungkin dirinya menyangkal—jika akibat perbuatannya akan seburuk ini. Yang ia tahu, ia hanya ingin Sakura kembali mengetahui kenyataan melalui seseorang yang menjadi penyebabnya, bukan melalui orang lain seperti Tsunade maupun Kakashi.

Ia ingin kedua sahabatnya bertemu. Ia ingin Sakura kembali mengingat segalanya pada pertemuan menyakitkan ini. Ia hanya menginginkan hal tersebut.

_Kumohon…_

_Tolong aku…_

"SAKURAA!"

Kedua pemuda mantan anggota tim 7tersebut tersentak ketika suara berat seorang pria dewasa menghancurkan ketegangan yang ada. Kedua iris biru dan hitam bersirobok dengan kelabu gelap yang memancarkan kilau murka. Pria tersebut berlari menuju Sakura tanpa menghiraukan nafasnya yang telah hampir habis.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, NARUTO?!" Pria bersurai perak tersebut tak memerdulikan bahwa kini dirinya gagal meredam luapan emosinya. "APAKAH KAU MELUPAKAN PERKATAAN TSUNADE-SAMA KEMARIN?!"

Mendengar mantan gurunya berteriak penuh amarah saat ini membuat Naruto mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Ia tak pernah melihat Kakashi seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia ingin bungkam namun sayangnya, sifat keras kepala serta sifat cepat emosi miliknya semakin memperburuk suasana.

"SAKURA-CHAN LEBIH BAIK TERSADAR DAN KEMBALI PADA KENYATAAN MELALUI SASUKE! BUKAN KALIAN!" Teriak _Hokage_ ke-6 itu, tak perduli bahwa kini ia tengah meneriaki gurunya sendiri.

"TAPI TINDAKANMU INI MEMBUATNYA TERLUKA! UNTUK APA INO BERSUSAH PAYAH MERAWATNYA?! UNTUK APA AKU BERADA DISAMPINGNYA SELAMA INI? UNTUK APA TSUNADE-SAMA MENYURUHMU TAK IKUT CAMPUR DALAM PROSES PENGEMBALIAN INGATANNYA?! TINDAKANMU INI MELENCENG DARI SEMUA UPAYA MELINDUNGI SAKURA! KAU MENCELAKAKANNYA!"

Hatake dewasa tersebut merasakan nafasnya benar-benar habis setelah berteriak, menghabiskan sisa-sisa pasokan oksigen yang ada dalam dirinya. Kemudian ia berdecak kesal dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sosok perempuan yang benar-benar kacau dalam dekapannya. Kakashi memererat pelukannya sekalipun ia tahu bahwa kini hal tersebut tak akan menimbulkan efek positif seperti sebelumnya. Ya, dirinya sudah tak berguna dan ia sadar akan hal itu.

Ditatapnya nanar tubuh ringkih yang masih bergetar tersebut. Begitu dingin, begitu rapuh. Ia yakin inilah maksud dari _shock_ yang pernah dikatakan oleh Tsunade sebagai efek samping.

Sedetik kemudian Kakashi merasakan jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak beberapa detik saat jemari rapuh milik Sakura mencengkram lemah lengannya. Kelabu kelamnya bertemu pandang dengan hijau redup yang penuh dengan luka. Hatinya yang ringkih remuk ketika mengerti bahwa tatapan penuh kepedihan tersebut tidak ditujukan untuknya. Hijau itu bertatap-tatap dengannya, namun tidak memandangnya.

"Cukup…kumohon, Sasuke-kun, Naruto, jangan bertengkar lagi…"

Ketiga _shinobi _handal tersebut sekali lagi harus menahan perasaan pedih saat menyadari bahwa rekan perempuan mereka telah tenggelam dalam kehancuran. Bahkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke harus rela tercabik ketika kalimat terakhir tersebut terlontarkan. Demi apapun, ia adalah seorang yang cerdas. Ia mengetahui bahwa Sakura mengatakan hal tersebut sembari menatap Kakashi. Bukankah ada yang salah dari diri seorang Haruno Sakura?

Kakashi menunduk dalam diam. Kelabunya masih setia memandangi murid perempuannya yang telah kehilangan kesadaran dalam dekapannya. Ia kemudian semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi, ia segera membawa Sakura pergi, pergi meninggalkan kedua pemuda yang masih membisu.

Detik berlalu menyisakan keheningan mendalam mengalahkan udara tak sehat yang menguar memenuhi ruangan lembab tersebut. Sasuke masih terdiam dalam pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang masih belum terjawab. Inginnya ia berteriak meminta penjelasan atas apa yang baru saja terjadi di depan matanya.

Hal seperti itu tak mungkin hanya sebuah rekayasa untuk membuat seorang Uchiha memeras otak. Ia yakin pasti ada sesuatu. Sesuatu diantara Haruno Sakura, Hatake Kakashi, dan Uzumaki Naruto.

Sejenak pikirannya kembali melayang pada malam perayaan kembang api pada musim panas beberapa bulan silam. Ia sempat melihat pemandangan yang sama selama beberapa menit. Pemandangan dimana mantan rekan satu timnya menjadi sosok yang rapuh dan kemudian mantan gurunya datang menyelamatkan perempuan itu. Begitu mirip. Bedanya kali ini pria perak dan perempuan merah muda tersebut tak saling berpelukan.

Sakura kali ini begitu mengenaskan. Ia tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya ia lewatkan?

"Sasuke—" Pemuda Uchiha tersebut sedikit tersentak dan kembali dari lamunannya ketika suara serak Naruto memanggil namanya. Ia menatap pemuda oranye yang kini telah terduduk di tanah berdebu sembari menunduk. "—selama hampir 2 tahun ini, Sakura-chan hidup dengan otak menolak sosokmu."

Penjelasan yang mendadak dilontarkan putra Namikaze Minato tersebut berhasil membuat seorang Sasuke terkejut untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam satu hari ini. Ia masih tetap menatap Naruto penuh tanda tanya. Berharap pemuda yang telah ia anggap sebagai sahabat tersebut menjelaskan dengan lebih jelas.

"Sakura-chan memutarbalikkan fakta. Sosokmu sebagai tim 7 ia gantikan dengan Sai dan—" Naruto mengigit bibir bawahnya. Ia meremas jemarinya erat. "—sosokmu sebagai seseorang yang ia cintai, digantikan dengan Kakashi-sensei."

Pemuda oranye tersebut kemudian terkekeh kecil. Tak ada nada jenaka di dalamnya. Sasuke tahu bahwa kini Naruto tengah tertawa pedih. _Ia tahu…_

"Sakura-chan begitu bodoh. Ia melalukan segalanya untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri. Dan…semuanya karena kau. Ia melindungi dirinya dari kau yang selalu menyakitinya! Aku tak sanggup melihatnya!"

Parau suara Uzumaki muda tersebut menjadi penanda bahwa kini dirinya tengah menangis. Ia kembali menangis saat kembali teringat sosok menyedihkan Sakura beberapa menit lalu disampingnya, begitupun dengan teriakkan penuh amarah Kakashi yang menyudutkan dirinya.

"Aku merasa ini salah! Dunia yang ia ciptakan adalah palsu! Aku tak sanggup melihatnya! Aku tahu seberapa besar perasaannya padamu sehingga hati kecilku tak sanggup melihatnya melupakanmu. Akhirnya ku putuskan untuk memertemukanmu dengannya. Namun, hal tersebut melukainya! Kakashi-sensei benar."

Adik bungsu Uchiha Itachi tersebut merasakan tenggorokannya perih. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada tanah tempat Sakura hilang kendali beberapa menit lalu. Setelah meneriakkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan dalam hati, akhirnya dirinya mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi—_dengan dirinya sebagai penyebab_.

Segalanya telah jelas sekarang!

Ia mengepalkan tangannya, berdecih pelan, dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Jika menyangkut dengan perempuan merah muda tersebut, dirinya hanya akan selalu menjadi penjahat dimana ia akan tetap terus melukai dan hal tersebut tak mungkin berubah.

Pemuda tersebut mengacak surainya kasar. Ia tak menyadari bahwa mengetahui hal ini membuat kecamuk besar dalam dadanya.

_Sakura…_

_Sasuke-kun…_

To be Continued

* * *

><p>AN : Huwaaaaaaaaaaaa! Akhirnya chapter ini update jugaaaa! Orz . Maap atas keterlambatannya lagi, ya. Jujur, presentasi pra proposal skripsi sangat menyita waktu sayah! Belum lagi pas seminar sempet dibantai dan habis itu sayah jatuh sakit lolol. Tapi, karena sudah selesai maka…BEBAS! YES! Update fic ini bisa seminggu sekali lagi. Ah tapi, ada tugas menyebalkan "membuat proposal untuk bisnis" ding. Heuh. =3= Doakan saja ga akan menyita waktu seperti seminar kemarin, ya. =w=b

Okai, cukup curcolnya. Lol. Bagaimana chapter ini? Tanggapan sayah, LEGA BANGET! Akhirnya SasuSaku ketemu juga. Maaf lagi yah kalau disini Naruto sedikit menyebalkan. Menurut sayah, apa yang dia lakukan disini itu kurang lebihnya wajar. Sekalipun caranya salah dan akhirnya membuat Sakura…yah, langsung shock. Haha.

Oh iya, apa ada yang menebak/mengharapkan pertemuan SasuSaku bakal manis? Haha, maaf yah kalau ga sesuai keinginan. Jangan lupakan genre awal fic ya. Pokoknya kalau diibaratkan, Sasuke itu _Hurt _dan Kakashi-sensei itu _Comfort. _Jadi, SasuSaku kemungkinan akan tetap _Hurt_. Ah tapi, tenang saja, nanti juga ada happynya (mungkin) :3 *Sudah ada rancangannya kok.* :P . (Atau mungkin malah ada yang nebak Sensei bawa kabur Sakura? Haha.)

Pokoknyaa…sayah lega banget mereka udah ketemu! Mulai fic ini konfliknya akan lebih kompleks. Yah, konfliknya sih masih tetep batin diri masing-masing tokoh. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan, apa yang mereka pikirkan, apa yang harus mereka putuskan. Kurang lebih begitu. Yah…fic ini lebih menyerang psikologis tokoh sih (khususnya Sakura). Jadi, kalau misalnya ada yang merasa fic ini kurang konflik, mungkin itu kesalahan sayah yang membuat penjabaran konflik batin tokoh kurang terasa. Haha X'''D

Yah, sekian deh.

Okai! Terima kasih buat yang sudah follow, favorite, sama review fic ini. Saya masih menunggu review kalian ya! Biar makin semangat! (Jangan lupa review juga di fic sayah yang lain ya.) :DD Sampai jumpa di chap 19!

Mari balas review-review yang sudah masuk :3

**Om Ganteng-san, Chapter 17**

J : Elaaah itu nama XDD

Brokoro itu apa, Om Ganteng? *Jadi berasa kayak cewek genit* Orz

**Miracahya1-san, Chapter 17**

J : Maap yah chap ini telah update lagi :'''D

Iya chap kemarin juga membuat aku sedih kok ;A;

Haha…apa terjawab dugaanmu disini? :3

Reaksi Sasuke? Begitulah… XD

**Hanazono Yuri-san, Chapter 17**

J : Sudah update nih :3

**Taskia Hatake46-san, Chapter 17**

J : Huaaa maap telat update Orz

Haha…aku juga sejujurnya tak tegaaaa KakaSaku pisaah…tapi…apa daya…cinta ini masih palsu… *eaa*

Un…pertemuan mereka berdua itu memang sengaja kubuat lama. Aku mau fokus 'nyiksa' sensei dulu baru setelah itu Sakura ku siksa 'lagi'. :v

Ditunggu reviewnya lagi! :3

**VeeQueenAir-san, Chapter 17**

J : Haha…canon ga yah? :p

Oh iya dong. Aku senang buat adegan mereka berdua pelukan /w/

LOL! Sedalam bak mandi. Dangkal amat? XDD

Ditunggu aja endingnya ya. Semoga pair yang kau harapkan canon disini :v

**6934soraoi-san, Chapter 17**

J : Iya. Resikonya adalah sikap Sakura setelahnya.

Ekspresi Sakura sudah terjawab disini kah?

Cemburu? Engga sih. Lebih tepatnya dia bingung. Haha

**Haruka smile-san, Chapter 17**

J : Iyah pasti lanjut terus :3

Maap chap ini lama :'D

Iya tak apa. Semoga berkenan memberikan review untuk chap-chap kedepan.

**Rieki Kikkawa-san, Chapter 17**

J : Waah…makasih udah mau ngebut baca ini. Awas nabrak *gaje*

IYA! Aku juga setuju. Sangat menyesakkan ;A;

Ah…iya…aku tahu itu. :'o

Semoga pair yang kamu mau terwujud disini ya. :') *tapi ga janji* Orz

Maap yah tak kilat :'3

**Nada-chan-san, Chapter 17**

J : benarkah? Sensei akan senang ada yang mengerti perasaannya XD

Hidup KakaSaku! Mereka akan selalu hidup di hati para fansnya! :3

Siap!

**JunShiKyu-san, Chapter 17**

J : Waah :'D

**Yuzuha2509-san, Chapter 17**

J : Iya ya. Author juga sedih kok :'D

Eh? Begitukah? Syukurlah. Semoga chap ini ga mengecewakan karena aku buatnya ngebut haha.

Disini SasuSaku udah bertemu. :'3


	19. Please…open your eyes

Author : Yuta Uke

Chapter : 19 – Please…open your eyes

Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt, Comfort

Disclaimer : All character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku, KakaSaku, NaruSaku**  
><strong>  
>Warning : Unbetaed fic, Semi-Canon. Tulisan miring tebal adalah ingatan tokoh. Mulai chapter 10, alur waktu di dalam cerita ini akan sedikit berputar lebih cepat.<p>

douzo...

* * *

><p><em>Kau terbaring tak berdaya,<em>

_Segalanya salahku._

_Kau terpejam dalam damai,_

_Salahkan aku._

* * *

><p>Suram kelabu masih setia menorehkan warnanya pada sehamparan atap bumi. Bulir-bulir kapas lembut telah tergantikan oleh tetesan deras air mata langit yang tak kunjung berhenti selama hampir 5 hari lamanya, menciptakan aura dingin yang sanggup menembus kulit.<p>

Gemuruh amarah langit berdentum keras menyisakan pedih tak kasat mata. Hembusan alam menerbangkan sisa-sisa surai pohon yang telah gugur dan mengering, meniupkannya hingga terhempas jauh, luput dari pandangan.

_1 hari,_

_2 hari,_

_3 hari,_

_4 hari,_

_5 hari._

Segala kepedihan yang sempat terjadi masih menyelimuti raga kedua _shinobi _handal yang kini termangu dalam ruangan putih beraroma kimia pekat. Mutiara berlainan warna disana enggan bertatap-tatapan dan memilih untuk teralih pada apa yang berada di dekatnya.

Manik kelabu seperti langit hari ini terfokus pada sesosok perempuan merah muda yang sejak 5 hari lalu terbaring lemah tak sadarkan diri di atas tempat tidur. Wajah tidurnya begitu damai, deru nafasnya pun terhembus lembut dan teratur pada ritmenya.

Pria yang kini tengah terduduk di atas sofa tersebut mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Ia tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk membangunkan sosok lemah dihadapannya. Ia mendesah frustasi seiring dengan datangnya kalut yang dengan cekatan memeluk tubuh kokohnya.

"_**Kakashi-sensei! Sepertinya Naruto membawa Sakura ke penjara Sasuke!"**_

Ia memejamkan mata. Menyembunyikan manik redup yang semakin kehilangan cahayanya tersebut erat. Indra pendengarannya mendengungkan teriakkan salah satu anak didik rekannya yang telah gugur, Nara Shikamaru. Ia pun masih ingat bagaimana wajah khawatir pemuda tersebut saat datang mengabarinya.

Perasaan bersalah kembali datang menikam hatinya yang telah hancur. Ia merasa bersalah karena lengah dan terlambat untuk mencegah peristiwa dalam penjara tersebut terjadi. Namun, disisi lain ia berterima kasih kepada Shikamaru yang repot-repot mencarinya. Jika saja tak ada Shikamaru…

"Ah."

Lamunan Kakashi terhenti ketika sebuah suara memaksanya untuk kembali kepada dunia nyata. Ia menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka dan mendapati sosok perempuan pirang dengan balutan jas putih menatap dirinya dengan pandangan terkejut, sama halnya dengan wanita cantik yang ternyata berada di belakang _medic nin _tersebut.

"Pagi Ino, Tsunade-sama."

Pria tersebut memberikan ucapan formalitas singkat. Sejujurnya, ia sedang tak ingin bertemu siapapun saat ini. Sayangnya, berada di dalam kamar ini sangat mustahil membuatnya tak bertemu dengan siapapun—terlebih ia tak sendirian sejak tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Suara wanita dewasa yang kini telah berada di samping perempuan merah muda terdengar begitu dingin, Kakashi dan Ino menoleh ke arah seorang pemuda oranye yang saat ini tengah dihujani oleh tatapan _menyalahkan _Tsunade.

"Menunggu Sakura-chan." Papar pemuda tersebut singkat tanpa menatap balik wanita yang menatapnya lekat.

"Tak perlu! Kembalilah ke ruanganmu!"

Ino mengepalkan tangannya erat ketika nada suara dingin milik Tsunade lagi-lagi sangat mengintimidasi siapapun yang mendengarnya. Dapat dilihat kini pemuda _jinchuuriki _tersebut menunjukkan raut wajah menyesal, resah, dan kesal.

Detik selanjutnya, permata biru transparannya mengikuti pergerakan sang _Hokage _yang telah bangkit dari duduknya, hendak pergi menuruti kemauan Tsunade.

"Aku akan datang lagi, Sakura-chan."

Begitulah kalimat terakhir yang dapat Ino dengar sebelum akhirnya sang pahlawan menghilang dari kamar sunyi tersebut. Baik Kakashi maupun Ino kali ini tak berusaha untuk membuka suaranya untuk sekedar memecah suasana berat disana.

Kakashi yakin sikap Tsunade tersebut tak semata-mata wanita itu lakukan hanya karena kesal. Besar kemungkinan _Hokage _pertama wanita di Konoha tersebut ingin membuat sang pemuda oranye tak ingin ikut berlarut dan meninggalkan kewajibannya sebagai pemimpin baru. Terbukti ketika kini tatapan tajam cucu Senju Hashirama tersebut melembut.

Tsunade menghela nafasnya panjang. Caranya mengusir Naruto tadi tampaknya sanggup membuat dirinya sedikit diliputi rasa bersalah. Namun, jika ia tak melalukan hal tersebut, sang _jinchuuriki kyuubi _akan tetap bersikeras untuk berada dalam ruangan ini.

Perlahan raut wajahnya melunak, ia agaknya semakin merasa bersalah ketika teringat bagaimana lantangnya ia memaki pemuda oranye yang baru saja beranjak dari kamar ini 5 hari lalu. Rasa kesal, kecewa, marah bercampur satu sehingga dirinya yang terbilang gampang tersulut api tersebut memuntahkan seluruhnya kepada sang biang keladi. Ia tahu pemuda itu hanya ingin menyelamatkan sahabatnya, namun, demi buku oranye kesukaan Kakashi, hal tersebut adalah sebuah kesalahan besar!

_**"Kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan, hah?! Lihat akibatnya!"**_

Sekali lagi wanita tersebut menghela nafas kasar ketika ingatan akan wajah bersalah Naruto beberapa hari lalu merasuk memenuhi otaknya. Dengan cepat ia kembali mengalihkan pandangan kosongnya pada sosok murid cerdasnya yang tengah terlelap dalam dunia mimpi.

Perlahan, ia mengarahkan tangan kanannya yang telah terbalut cakra hijau pada dahi Sakura, berharap setelah ia melakukan hal tersebut, sang perempuan musim semi akan membuka mata dan menghujani ruangan sunyi ini dengan celotehannya.

Ino serta mantan pembimbing tim 7 tersebut hanya terdiam ketika Tsunade mulai _mengobati _perempuan manis yang sangat mereka sayangi. Perasaan-perasaan tak nyaman kembali memeluk keduanya, terlebih seorang Hatake Kakashi.

Jika orang-orang akan merasa tenang jika rekan mereka ditangani oleh Tsunade, hal tersebut tak berlaku bagi Kakashi. Pasalnya, 5 hari penuh salah satu trio legendaris tersebut mengobati Sakura, selama itu pula pengobatan dinyatakan gagal.

_Ya_.

5 hari berlalu setelah ia _menyelamatkan _Sakura-nya dari penjara suram seorang Uchiha terakhir dan setelahnya perempuan musim semi tersebut tak kunjung membuka matanya. Perempuan musim semi disana terus tertidur, tertidur dengan wajah begitu tenang dan damai seolah seluruh bebannya telah hilang tak tersisa.

Entah sudah berapa kali Kakashi merasakan frustasi datang mengiris-iris hatinya yang rapuh. Ia tak dapat tenang, misi yang diberikan kepadanya selalu mampu menorehkan luka-luka pada sekujur tubuhnya seakan luka tersebut sengaja ia dapatkan demi menutupi luka hatinya.

"Tsunade-sama…"

Lamunan Kakashi terhenti ketika ia mendengar sahabat _kekasih_nya melafalkan nama mantan _Hokage _ke-5 tersebut dengan nada penuh kecemasan. Ia melirik kedua _medic nin _tersebut secara bergantian. Tak ada wajah berseri-seri, tak ada lengkungan manis penanda kabar baik, tak ada. Maka pria tersebut dapat menyimpulkan bahwa pengobatan gagal…_lagi._

Ino mengepalkan tangannya ketika guratan-guratan kecewa dan kepedihan terlukis jelas pada wajah cantik di hadapannya tertangkap oleh kedua bola kaca biru transparannya. Ia memejamkan mata. Berharap bahwa keajaiban akan segera datang dan Sakura akan segera kembali kepada mereka.

Beberapa detik setelahnya ia harus kembali menelan harapan pahit tersebut dalam tenggorokannya yang terasa kering dan perih. Sahabat yang dulu selalu memandangnya dengan tatapan memuja masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan terbangun.

"Sakura takut untuk kembali."

Yamanaka muda tersebut merasakan tubuhnya menegang. Otak yang tak secerdas Shikamaru maupun Sakura tersebut bekerja lebih cepat, menyesapi tiap penggalan kata dalam kalimat yang baru saja diutarakan Tsunade.

_Sakura takut untuk kembali pada kenyataan dan satu-satunya cara untuk melindungi diri adalah tetap terkurung dalam tidur panjang._

Itulah kesimpulan yang dapat diambilnya hari ini. Sakura takut dan kembali melarikan diri dalam alam mimpi!

Mengigit bibir bawahnya, ia melirik sedikit sosok pria yang kini telah bersandar pada dinding putih dingin yang menjadi saksi bisu seluruh perasaan pilu dalam ruangan ini. Pria tersebut menunduk, menekuk wajahnya dalam-dalam seakan ingin menyembunyikan perasaan yang ada. Sayangnya, dirinya maupun Tsunade sangat mengerti perasaan pria tersebut…_karena mereka pun merasakannya._

Kepalan tangannya kembali menguat. Rasanya ia ingin meneriaki Sakura agar segera tersadar sehingga segala kegundahan pria mantan ANBU tersebut lenyap. Ia ingin Sakura sadar bahwa sekejam apapun kenyataan yang tak sanggup diterimanya, masih ada dirinya, Tsunade, Kakashi, Naruto, serta kawan-kawannya yang lain yang akan membuat segalanya menjadi lebih baik.

Ino merasakan emosinya kian lama kian tertumpuk dan siap untuk meledak. Ia ingin berteriak, memaksa Sakura untuk kembali, memaki Naruto yang membuat segalanya menjadi runyam dan menyalahkan Sasuke yang merupakan penjahatnya.

"Ino, tenanglah."

Putri Inoichi tersebut merasakan bahunya menegang saat Tsunade menatapnya tajam. Dengan perlahan ia kembali mengendurkan kepalan tangannya. Tampaknya amarah yang membuat cakranya menjadi sedikit tak teratur tadi dapat dirasakan _medic nin _nomor 1 di Konoha.

"Maaf." Paparnya singkat.

Tsunade sekali lagi menghela nafasnya. Kejadian yang menimpa Sakura tampaknya berdampak cukup besar bagi Ino, Naruto, Kakashi, bahkan dirinya sendiri. Singkatnya, para _pelakon _dalam dunia palsu ini turut merasakan perasaan yang sama…_kekalutan._

"Aku tak tahu apa yang akan kalian katakan jika mendengar usulku ini, tapi, aku ingin mencobanya."

Kakashi serta Ino—yang telah menguasai dirinya kembali—menatap lekat kakak perempuan Nawaki tersebut, bertanya-tanya apakah usul yang akan dikatakannya.

"Apa itu, Tsunade-sama?" Tanya Ino.

"Aku ingin Sasuke kesini."

Keduanya membelalakkan mata mendengar usul Tsunade yang terbilang sanggup membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya akan segera melontarkan protes. Terbukti pada Ino yang kembali merasakan emosinya tersulut.

"Apa?! Tidak Tsunade-sama, Tidak! Aku—"

"Tenanglah Ino!" Wanita tersebut menaikkan sedikit nada suaranya, memotong kalimat protes Ino. "Yang membuatnya seperti ini adalah Sasuke, sebagaimanapun kita memintanya kembali, Sakura tak akan mendengarkannya! Pikirkan bagaimana jika Sasuke sendiri yang datang. Memang kemungkinannya tak besar, tapi setidaknya itulah cara lain."

Setelah menjelaskan yang seharusnya ia jelaskan, Tsunade menatap Ino yang tampaknya sudah sedikit—kembali—lebih tenang. Perempuan berbusana ungu tersebut menunduk dalam-dalam, membuat Tsunade yakin bahwa salah satu anak didiknya tengah mencerna kalimatnya.

Begitupun dengan _jounin elite _kebanggaan Konoha yang masih tetap terdiam dalam posisi awalnya. Tak seperti Ino yang mengeluarkan protes secara terang-terangan, pria tersebut hanya bungkam seolah tak yakin dengan usulnya. Dan Tsunade tahu karena hal tersebut terbilang wajar.

"Jika memang apa yang Tsunade-sama katakan akan menyelamatkan Sakura, aku…aku menyetujuinya."

Setelah terdiam selama satu menit, sahabat perempuan Chouji dan Shikamaru tersebut membuka katupan kedua bibirnya kembali. Merah muda bibirnya terlihat lebih pekat ketika sang pemilik mengigitnya kuat-kuat, sekuat tenaga menahan gejolak perasaannya yang kembali terobrak-abrik dengan cepat.

Ia sadar, kini ia bukanlah lagi seorang bocah berumur 5 tahun yang akan emosi ketika crayon kesayangannya terbelah menjadi dua, ia sudah menginjak umur 24 tahun dan kedewasaannya tengah diuji saat ini. Apakah ia harus menentang demi kepuasan egonya ataukah menerima demi kebaikan sahabatnya? Jika hanya ada dua pilihan seperti itu, maka Ino akan memilih kebaikan sahabatnya.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Kakashi?"

Keduanya mengalihkan pandangannya secara bersamaan, menatap seorang pria yang hampir 2 tahun ini menjadi tempat Sakura berlindung, pria yang rela dijadikan sebagai sosok pengganti sehingga ia harus merelakan kebahagiaannya sendiri.

Kakashi masih saja tetap terdiam seraya menatap lantai dingin yang entah mengapa terlihat begitu menarik. Tidak, lantai tersebut tak menarik, ia hanya mencoba untuk mengalihkan diri dari tatapan kedua _medic nin _yang entah mengapa dirasanya begitu menusuk…_dan berharap padanya dengan cemas._

_Apa?_

_Apa yang kalian harapkan dariku?_

"Yang memberi keputusan adalah anda dan yang menyetujui keputusan adalah Ino. Aku bukan dokternya."

Ino akhirnya melemparkan pandangannya pada kertas yang berada dalam dekapannya. Tak ingin dan tak sanggup untuk menatap pria tersebut lebih lama. Karena sesungguhnya perasaan seorang Hatake Kakashi yang tak pernah dapat ia tebak, tergambar jelas saat ini. Kemudian ia mengutuk saat-saat dimana ia dapat mengerti perasaan tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, katakan pada Naruto untuk memberikan Sasuke ijin khusus hanya untuk hari ini!"

"Baik Tsunade-sama."

Setelahnya Ino segera berjalan cepat meninggalkan ruangan serba putih tersebut tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun. Meninggalkan pria yang nyatanya masih bertahan di dalamnya dan kembali tenggelam dalam kekalutan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kapas-kapas lembut atap langit masih sibuk bergulung, berusaha keras menutupi biasan cahaya keemasan sang surya sejak dini hari tadi. Rasanya selama 5 hari terakhir mereka tak mengijinkan secercah kehangatan datang memeluk desa kecil yang beberapa penduduknya tengah merindukan kebahagiaan.

Dunia terlihat begitu monoton dengan warna abu-abu kelamnya yang meninggalkan perasaan-perasaan tak menentu bagi beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya. Seperti halnya dengan sepasang permata sehitam langit tak berbintang yang memandang lurus pada kekelaman langit.

Dalam diam ia menengadahkan kepalanya sedikit untuk menikmati langit yang telah lama tak dilihatnya. Alih-alih menyambutnya dengan cerah sinar hangat, ia justru disambut dengan kekelaman abu-abu yang seakan memaksanya untuk terus mengingat dosa-dosa yang pernah ia perbuat.

Detik selanjutnya, pandangannya teralih kepada beberapa penduduk yang menatapnya takut-takut sembari berbisik-bisik kecil bersama kawan mereka. Sejujurnya, ia telah menduga hal tersebut akan terjadi. Berjalan-jalan di tengah desa dengan ANBU sebagai pengawal serta kedua tangan yang terborgol cukup untuk dijadikan bahan perbincangan, bukan?

Tudung dari jubah hitam yang melindungi tubuhnya dari sengatan hembusan beku alam sedikit melindungi wajahnya yang masih saja datar tak berekspresi. Tidak, ia sempat menunjukkan sedikit reaksi ketika kedua ANBU yang menjaganya menyeretnya keluar penjara dengan sangat mendadak.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, pertanyaan-pertanyaan mengenai _'apa maumu?' _atau _'ada apa sebenarnya?' _harus ia relakan menari-nari dalam benaknya. Dalam diam ia melangkah menuju tempat tujuan yang tentunya tak ia ketahui.

Puas menatapi langit yang membentang, ia memilih untuk memusatkan pandangannya pada jalan setapak yang sudah lama sekali tak ia lewati. Sudah berapa lamakah ia tak melihat jalan ini?

Setelahnya ia sedikit menyipit ketika jalan setapak tersebut telah berganti dengan ubin-ubin putih yang sepertinya tak asing lagi untuknya.

"Kami telah membawa Uchiha-san."

Uchiha muda tersebut segera mengangkat wajahnya yang tertekuk selama perjalanan dan mendapati berpasang-pasang mata menatapnya dengan tatapan menusuk.

"Kerja bagus."

Kali ini suara khas pemuda oranye terdengar begitu dingin dan rapuh. Ia tak mengerti mengapa ia dapat berpikiran seperti itu, namun, _ia tahu_.

Dengan sorot matanya yang terkesan angkuh dan dingin, bola kaca hitamnya memerhatikan sosok-sosok _shinobi _Konoha yang tengah berkumpul sembari menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak ia sukai. Kehadiran 2 _medic nin_, 1 _Hokage _dan 1 _jounin elite _tersebutmasih tak cukup untuk menjelaskan padanya secara implisit perihal keberadaannya disini.

Memikirkan spekulasi-spekulasi yang hanya muncul dari sudut pandangnya, perhatiannya teralih pada seorang perempuan pirang yang sangat ia kenali mulai melangkah mendekat. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Uchiha bungsu tersebut ingin sekali mencekik salah satu mantan kawan sekelasnya di akademi karena tatapan menyebalkan yang diterimanya. Mungkin ia sering mendapatkan tatapan takut, memohon, maupun marah—mengingat dirinya adalah pengkhianat yang berlumur dosa. Namun, ia tak terbiasa mendapat tatapan seperti ini. Ia merasa…_disalahkan._

"Sasuke-kun." Yamanaka tunggal tersebut melafalkan nama Sasuke tanpa sedikitpun menatap pemuda bersurai hitam itu. "Sakura ada di dalam dan…kau tahu apa maksudnya."

Dahi Sasuke mengerut menandakan bahwa ia tengah berusaha mencerna apa makna yang sebenarnya terkandung dalam kalimat singkat penuh ketidakjelasan yang baru saja dilontarkan Ino untuknya. Demi otak bodoh Naruto, mengapa dirinya tak dapat mengerti maksudnya?

Perempuan cantik tersebut mengepalkan tangannya erat. Kurang lebihnya ia tengah berjuang mengontrol emosinya yang meletup-letup akibat wajah tanpa ekspresi seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Ingin rasanya ia menarik pemuda tersebut dan menghempaskannya tepat di depan ranjang rumah sakit Sakura, meneriakinya dengan _'lihat ini salahmu!'_. Namun sekali lagi ia berusaha untuk menahannya jika tak ingin dianggap sebagai perempuan kasar.

Perlahan bola kacanya merefleksikan sosok pria—yang kini tengah bersandar di dinding sembari melipat kedua tangannya—masih sibuk memandangi Sasuke lekat dengan pandangan…_terluka? _Pada detik itu pula ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Tsunade, seolah mengharapkan wanita dewasa itu akan meralat usulnya.

Sayangnya, tidak.

Menghela nafas begitu pelan, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya menuntun pemuda tersebut. Tak ada perintah _'ikuti aku' _atau sepatah kata _'ayo' _yang ia lontarkan karena ia yakin bahwa Uchiha menyebalkan tersebut cukup pintar untuk mengerti maksudnya.

Sasuke menatap Ino yang mendadak melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah ruangan yang ia yakini sebagai kamar rawat sebelum akhirnya ia pun mengikuti perempuan cerewet tersebut dalam diam.

Aroma pekat zat kimia menguar menggelitik indra penciumannya ketika Ino membuka pintu dengan pelan. Rasanya, ia pernah menghirup udara memuakkan ini saat ia masih berumur 12 tahun.

"Sakura, Sasuke-kun datang."

Dirinya yang masih berada di dekat pintu masuk menatap Ino yang mendadak mengajak bicara seseorang—yang tentunya ia kenali—dengan suara yang begitu pilu. Detik selanjutnya ia melihat Ino menatapnya seolah-olah tatapan mata tersebut mengatakan _'kemari!'_.

**DHEG**

Langkah kakinya terhenti ketika ia melihat sesosok perempuan bersurai merah muda tengah terbaring lemah di atas ranjang dingin di hadapannya. Sosok yang beberapa hari lalu menjerit-jerit sembari menangis di depan ruang tahanannya, Haruno Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke terhenyak ketika Ino memanggilnya dengan penuh nada tanya. Mengepalkan tangannya erat, pemuda tersebut akhirnya kembali berjalan dan terhenti tepat di samping Sakura yang masih terlelap dalam kedamaian.

Kepalan tangannya semakin menguat ketika ia merasakan ada suatu perasaan ngilu menggores sudut hatinya yang seharusnya telah mati. Ia tak mengerti mengapa sosok tertidur perempuan medis yang pernah dicekiknya sanggup membuat dirinya sedikit merasakan perasaan yang telah lama ia bunuh.

Permata hitamnya memandang lekat pada wajah tenang Haruno tunggal tersebut. Begitu damai, begitu tenang, seakan sosoknya yang sempat lepas kendali beberapa hari silam hanyalah ilusi semata.

"Nah, aku tinggal dulu ya."

Ino yang merasakan dirinya semakin tak dapat membendung lagi seluruh emosinya memutuskan untuk segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dengan tergesa. Perempuan tersebut membuka pintu dan menutupnya dengan tangan bergetar.

Mutiara biru transparannya yang selalu diselimuti oleh binar keceriaan meredup kala mendapati Kakashi dan Tsunade menatapnya dengan tatapan pedih. Kemudian ia mengedarkan pandangan, mencari-cari sosok oranye yang beberapa menit lalu masih berada di samping Kakashi.

"Naruto telah kembali ke ruangannya." Terang Tsunade yang sepertinya mengerti apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh putri Inoichi tersebut. "Kami duluan, Kakashi."

Wanita pemilik _byakugou _tersebut meraih pundak Ino dan membawanya pergi untuk menenangkan diri. Sedangkan yang dirangkul menoleh kebelakang untuk sekedar menatap pria yang telah mendudukkan diri pada sofa tepat di depan kamar rawat Sakura, ditemani oleh dua ANBU yang memang bertugas menjaga Sasuke.

.

.

.

Udara yang menyelimuti ruangan kecil tersebut seolah menipis hingga Putra Fugaku dan Mikoto yang masih terpaku di dalamnya merasa tercekik. Setelah Ino pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri tanpa penjelasan lebih lanjut, ia hanya mampu membisu seraya terus menatap perempuan di hadapannya dengan kosong.

Mereka memanggilnya hanya untuk terdiam dalam ruangan ini?!

Berdecak kesal, Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghempaskan tubuhnya pada kursi yang terdapat di samping ranjang dingin tersebut.

Tangannya masih terkepal erat. Sejujurnya ia ingin meninggalkan tempat ini dan kembali pada sel khususnya yang kelam. Namun, hatinya berkata lain. Ia merasa bahwa ia harus berada disini.

Keheningan menyelimuti kedua insan disana, meninggalkan perasaan-perasaan aneh yang terus hinggap memberatkan pundak salah satunya. Tak ada sepatah kata, tak ada senda gurau, seolah keduanya telah melebur satu bersama kesunyian yang menggemakan hembusan nafas sang perempuan.

Sasuke tak tahu telah berapa lama ia terkurung dalam keheningan ruangan ini. Yang ia tahu adalah selama ia menunggu, mantan rekan tim 7nya sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan membuka mata. Maka hal tersebut kembali membuat sang pemuda bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

_Sebenarnya ada apa?!_

Rahang pemuda tersebut mengeras. Wajah tampannya begitu kaku seiring dengan pergerakan bola kaca hitam transparannya yang terus memerhatikan raga perempuan musim semi tersebut. Benar-benar tenang sehingga dirinya sedikit merasa bahwa perempuan tersebut tak akan membuka matanya kembali.

Sedetik kemudian ia menunduk, mengalihkan pandangannya pada sepatu lusuhnya. Dalam hati ia sedikit merutuki pemikiran bahwa Sakura tak akan membuka matanya kembali sehingga kini hatinya diberatkan oleh perasaan tertekan.

Dadanya bergemuruh. Perasaan bersalah, kesal, kecewa bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Sekali lagi ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap sang perempuan yang masih terlelap seakan mengabaikan kehadirannya.

_Apakah mereka memanggil agar perasaan-perasaan menyebalkan ini datang? _

Berada disamping raga rapuh ini sanggup membuatnya merasa menjadi seorang pemuda kejam yang memang diciptakan Tuhan untuk menyakiti. Namun, bukankah ia memang seperti itu? Ia memang seorang _shinobi _bodoh yang terfokus pada dendam yang kemudian dendam tersebut membuatnya hampa.

Mendadak bayang-bayang kesehariannya yang konyol bersama tim 7 terputar cepat dalam benaknya. Menyisakan lubang yang menganga dan perih ketika terhembus oleh angin beku musim dingin. Ia memejamkan matanya erat. Tawa Naruto, wajah menyebalkan Kakashi, senyum Sakura, segalanya bagaikan kepingan masa lalu yang telah menjadi seonggok sampah yang mendekam pada sudut hatinya.

Kemudian ia merasakan tubuhnya sedikit menegang ketika senyuman seorang perempuan merah muda tersebut tergantikan oleh wajah pilu. Perempuan tersebut menangis, memohon kepadanya untuk tak pergi ke dalam kegelapan.

Sekali lagi Sasuke berdecak kesal dan kembali membuka kelopak matanya yang beberapa detik lalu masih terpejam erat.

Ia selalu menyakiti perempuan ini. Selalu. Sampai kapanpun kehadirannya akan tetap menyakiti seorang Haruno Sakura yang mana perempuan tersebut akan selalu memancarkan sorot terluka ketika memandangnya.

_Seperti malam ketika ia akan meninggalkan desa._

_Seperti saat pertemuan di salah satu markas Orochimaru._

_Seperti saat di jembatan yang telah hancur separuh karena pertarungannya dengan Danzo._

Ya.

Sampai kapanpun ia akan tetap menjadi penjahatnya jika telah bersanding dengan Sakura. Perempuan manis tersebut akan tetap menangis dan tersenyum pedih karenanya. Jika memang ia telah mengetahuinya, mengapa dirinya berada disini?

Mengeratkan kepalan tangannya kembali, kelam permatanya melekat pedih pada sosok tersebut. Bibirnya yang sejak kedatangan awalnya terkatup rapat terbuka perlahan…

"Bangunlah."

To be Continued

* * *

><p>AN : Cihuuuy! Akhirnya Sasuke muncul lagi :3 . Percayalah tadinya adegan ini sama sekali ga ada! Lol. Tapi entah kenapa sayah sangat ingin menyiksa Sasuke disini! Jadinya…dimasukin deh :v . Cuma…sayah ga tau apakah feelnya dapet atau tidak. Nyiksa Sasuke itu susah! *Bagi sayah* . Makanya sayah agak kesulitan buat chap ini dan merasa kalau disini Sasuke OOC sekali. (Nah, tolong pendapat atau masukannya ya readers.)

Ah, ngomong-ngomong sayah sangaat suka paragraf ini lhoo~ _"Keduanya mengalihkan pandangannya secara bersamaan, menatap seorang pria yang hampir 2 tahun ini menjadi tempat Sakura berlindung, pria yang rela dijadikan sebagai sosok pengganti sehingga ia harus merelakan kebahagiaannya sendiri.". _Apakah dari readers ada yang suka juga? *ga penting sumpah*

Oh iya, disini Sakura kembali menjadi putri tidur ya :'D  
>Tenang, ga akan kayak fic ku yang <em>Always Beside You <em>kok. Haha

Lalu, bagaimana? Apa kalian suka momen _'satu arah'_ SasuSakunya?  
>Menurut kalian, apakah kata-kata "Bangunlah." dari Sasuke berhasil membuat Sakura membuka matanya?<p>

Terus, maaf ya kalau disini pendeskripsian Kakashi-sensei sedikit. Habisnya entah mengapa aku ingin membuat Ino mengeluarkan seluruh uneg-unegnya sebagai tokoh sampingan. Wkwk. Tapi tenang saja, chap depan sensei akan kembali _'tersiksa' _kok. Haha.

Okai! Terima kasih buat yang sudah follow, favorite, sama review fic ini. Saya masih menunggu review kalian ya! Biar makin semangat! (Jangan lupa review juga di fic sayah yang lain ya.) :DD Sampai jumpa di chap 20!

Mari balas review-review yang sudah masuk :3

**Taskia Hatake46-san, Chapter 18**

J : Waah, semoga chap ini feelnya dapet juga ya :'D  
>Iya…pasti sakit banget jadi sensei. :'o<p>

Iya, aku juga senang akhirnya SasuSaku ketemu *Author galau ditanya kapan SasuSaku ketemu wkwk*  
>Oh pasti! LOVE KAKASAKU! :p<p>

Yang Sasuke lakukan? Mendekam dipenjara doang kali *plaak*  
>Yah, tunggu saja apa yang akan dia lakukan.<p>

Siap! Review selanjutnya juga ditunggu!

**Kuro Shiina-san, Chapter 18**

J : Waah, terima kasih banyak!

Semoga bisa kilat :3

**Hanazono Yuri-san, Chapter 18**

J : Sip! Tunggu Sakura sadar dulu ya. Haha

**Haruka Smile-san, Chapter 18**

J : eh iyah kah? Semoga chap lain bisa nyesek(?) juga ya :3

Iyaaa~ aku juga bersyukur!  
>Nasibnya sensei? Hem…begitulah. :P<br>Di chap depan akan dijelaskan apa Sakura sudah kembali apa masih _'rusak'._

Sip! Ditunggu review selanjutnya juga :3

**6934soraoi-san, Chapter 18**

J : Waah…syukurlah.

Err…aku kurang yakin sama chap ini. Entah mengapa. Tapi semoga ga mengecewakan :'D

**JunShiKyu-san, Chapter 18**

J : wkwkwkwk… Sensei macam pahlawan kesiangan ya?

**Miracahya1-san, Chapter 18**

J : Iya dia memang kasihan. :'3

Ah…aku kira ada yang kurang suka sama Naruto lho. Syukurlah ternyata tindakan dia ga disalahkan :')  
>Aku juga salut sama Naruto. Sekalipun dia pakai cara salah, tapi perasaan ingin menyelamatkan Sakura dari kebahagiaan palsu ini <em>'kena' <em>banget ke aku. :DD

Sasuke? Nih dia sudah mengekspresikan. Entahlah dapat feelnya atau engga :"D

Waah~ terima kasih banyak! *peluk peluk*

**Shindymajid-san, Chapter 18**

J : Di folderku (file mentah belum di edit) sampai 30. Bisa kurang dan bisa lebih. Tapi ga akan sampai 40 chapter.

**Nada-chan-san, Chapter 18**

J : Semoga disini aku juga sukses mengoyak hatimu *berasa apaan* XD

Haha yap seperti itu. Seperti udah penuh akhirnya luber begitu aja. XDDD

Oh soal yang itu, karena ingatan palsu sama nyatanya kecampur, Sakura jadi _'kacau'._

Siap! Ditunggu review selanjutnya juga :3


	20. Marry Me

Author : Yuta Uke

Chapter : 20 – Marry Me

Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt, Comfort

Disclaimer : All character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : KakaSaku, NaruSaku, SasuSaku**  
><strong>  
>Warning : Unbetaed fic, Semi-Canon. Tulisan miring tebal adalah ingatan tokoh. Mulai chapter 10, alur waktu di dalam cerita ini akan sedikit berputar lebih cepat.<p>

douzo...

* * *

><p>"<em>Aku telah mengetahui semuanya."<em>

_Kau telah kembali pada kenyataan._

_Tersenyumlah…_

_Aku akan selalu ada untukmu._

* * *

><p>Sunyi masih terus memeluk rungan kecil tempat seorang perempuan rapuh terlelap dalam kedamaian. Denting jarum jam menggema memekakkan telinga. Deru nafas lembut perempuan tersebut dan pria yang masih terduduk kaku merupakan satu-satunya pemecah keheningan pada pagi hari ini.<p>

Kelabu pekat langit tampaknya enggan meninggalkan desa Konoha pada hari ke-6 setelah peristiwa _itu _terjadi. Redup cahaya bumi seakan turut meredupkan kedua permata kelabu gelap yang terlekat pada tubuh ringkih dihadapannya.

Wajah tampannya begitu datar, seakan-akan ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk terlihat seperti _itu. _Namun, siapapun yang melihatnya pastilah mengerti bahwa dibalik wajah tanpa ekspresi tersebut terdapat beribu gejolak emosi yang terpendam.

Dengan kasar pria tersebut mengepulkan uap putih tipis dari sela-sela katupan kedua bibirnya. Ia tak sanggup! Ia letih, ia menyatakan dirinya tak dapat lagi memikul segalanya yang ada. Kokoh pundaknya perlahan-lahan terkikis oleh beban yang kerap berjatuhan dengan kasar diatasnya.

"Kembalilah…"

Satu kalimat dengan suara seraknya menjadi pemecah keheningan kedua setelah hembusan tipis nafas. Tanpa ia sadari, ia mengepalkan tangannya erat ketika hatinya yang telah retak mulai berjatuhan menjadi kepingan-kepingan tak berharga. Mengapa rasanya begitu sakit?

Kelabu bola kacanya semakin redup ketika ia menyadari bahwa sosok berharga dihadapannya mulai mengurus. Kulit halusnya tampak sedikit lebih pucat dari sebelumnya, merah muda manis pada bibirnya terlukis tipis meninggalkan warna pucat memilukan, jemari rampingnya masih terdiam tak menunjukkan reaksi.

Kepalan tangannya semakin menguat saat ia menahan rasa ingin menggenggam erat jemari-jemari ringkih tersebut, membawanya pada kehangatan yang mungkin dapat ia berikan dari tangan kotornya. Tangan tak sanggup menyelamatkan kawan Uchihanya, tangan yang pernah membunuh kawan Noharanya.

Ia ingin menggenggam tangan mungil disana, ingin membagi kehangatan agar perempuan tersebut dapat merasakan bahwa disini masih ada orang yang mengharapkan dirinya untuk kembali. Masih ada orang yang akan menggenggam erat tangannya ketika kenyataan akan berusaha kembali membunuh. Ia ingin salah satu anak didiknya mengetahui bahwa ia ada untuknya. Selamanya.

Sayangnya, ia terlalu takut. Ia terlalu pengecut untuk melakukan hal tersebut karena dirinya adalah pria yang terlambat menyelamatkan sang perempuan. Maka ia yakin ia tak pantas untuk membagi ketenangan—meskipun dirinya sendiri tak pernah tenang.

Desah berat kembali terdengar ketika ia menyandarkan pungguh kokohnya pada sandaran kursi yang sama sekali tak membuatnya merasa nyaman. Pria tersebut menatap pemandangan dari balik jendela yang telah sedikit buram oleh uap-uap dingin. Sejenak pikirannya kembali menari-nari pada 3 hari lalu. Tepatnya ketika seorang Uchiha Sasuke diperintahkan untuk datang.

Ya.

Tiga hari telah berlalu semenjak Sasuke menginjakkan kakinya untuk yang pertama kali pada ruangan kecil ini. Ia masih teringat bagaimana jantungnya berdegup tak sabar untuk menyambut kembali Haruno tunggal tersebut. Sejujurnya dirinya yang sedikit tak setuju dengan usul memanggil Uchiha, namun ia seolah merasakan adanya harapan jika perempuan musim semi tersebut akan membuka mata setelahnya.

Satu hari setelah kedatangan Sasuke membuatnya bagai seorang bocah yang tak sabar untuk menyambut gulali manisnya datang. Sayang, ia kembali tersadar bahwa dirinya bukanlah seorang yang disayangi Tuhan. Secercah harapan redup tersebut kehilangan kilaunya ketika ia menyadari seorang Haruno Sakura masih nyaman dalam dunia mimpinya…_hingga hari ini._

_Bahkan Sasuke tak dapat membangunkanmu?_

Berulang kali ia menelan harapan pahit dalam tenggorokannya yang terasa kering dan perih. Hatinya sempat melambung tinggi, memercayai bahwa pemuda yang menjadi penyebab terjadinya kekacauan ini akan menyembuhkan sang tuan putri, dan selanjutnya terhempas kasar pada kenyataan pedih.

"Kembalilah…"

Entah sudah berapa banyak ia melafalkan kata yang sama setiap harinya—meminta perempuan tersebut untuk kembali membuka matanya yang terpejam dalam damai. Ia tak ingat kapan terakhir kali dirinya berusaha untuk berhenti melafalkan kata tersebut seolah kini rangkai singkat itu menjadi salah satu kata kesukaannya…oh tentu saja ia tak akan menginginkan kata tersebut menjadi kesukaannya!

Kelabunya masih tetap memandang lurus pada bulir-bulir kapas langit yang terjatuh menyapa sehamparan desa. Setidaknya ia dapat merasakan tenang karena langit telah berbaik hati menggantikannya untuk menangis.

Pria tersebut kembali merasakan bahwa dirinya lelah. Sungguh lelah! Entah sudah berapa banyak perasaan menyebalkan bernama penyesalan menginjak-injak hatinya. Bahkan ia dapat mengatakan bahwa dirinya selalu hidup dalam bayang-bayang penyesalan. Orang-orang yang sangat ia kasihi selalu meninggalkannya satu per satu, menyisakan rongga kosong yang menganga dalam hatinya.

Bahkan ia sadar ketika dirinya sempat mendapatkan tatapan _aneh _dari rekan-rekan yang pernah menuntut ilmu bersamanya di akademi…_dulu_. Ia pun menyadari bahwa rongga hampa tersebut perlahan-lahan membekukan hatinya. Ia tumbuh menjadi seorang _shinobi _kejam yang bahkan tak lagi merasakan perasaan-perasaan selayaknya manusia pada umumnya.

Namun, beku tersebut kembali mencair. Ia kembali merasakan sebuah kehangatan ketika berada dalam tim kecilnya, tim yang berisikan bocah lelaki secerah langit musim panas, bocah perempuan setegar bunga khas musim gugur, serta bocah lelaki lainnya yang begitu dingin bagai musim dingin.

Begitu hangat dan nyaman keluarga kecilnya sehingga ia bersumpah untuk selalu menjaganya. Ia merasa diberikan kesempatan kedua oleh Tuhan untuk menebus dosa-dosanya dengan selalu melindungi ketiga murid hebatnya. Maka…ia berusaha sekuat tenaga menjaganya.

Namun, ia tak sekuat itu. Kebahagiaan dan kehangatan tersebut kembali hilang setelah salah satu anak didiknya yang seperti musim dingin pergi meninggalkan Konoha, membuat sang musim panas dan sang musim semi menjadi rapuh bagai dedaunan kering musim gugur. Membuat dirinya menyesali ketidakberdayaannya untuk mencegah sang musim dingin.

Hari-harinya selalu diselimuti oleh penyesalan. Kemudian penyesalan tersebut semakin mencengkram raganya saat ia mengetahui gadis musim seminya telah menjadi sesosok perempuan ringkih. Hatinya semakin tersayat-sayat saat ia menyadari ketidakberdayaannya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ia tak dapat melindungi bunga merah muda tersebut.

Murid perempuannya, Haruno Sakura terlelap dalam mimpi panjang dan ia tak tahu kapan Sakura akan kembali membuka matanya. Ia tak ingin perempuan merah muda ini meninggalkannya. Sudah cukup ia kehilangan ayahnya, kehilangan gurunya, Minato, bahkan kedua rekannya Obito dan Rin. _Sudah cukup!_

"Kembalilah, Sakura…kembalilah…"

Ia tak lagi memerdulikan bahwa dirinya yang selalu pandai dalam mengontrol emosi menjadi terlihat menyedihkan ketika kalimat tersebut kembali terucap berkali-kali.

"Kembalilah…"

Ia menunduk, berusaha menahan pahit yang selalu terasa menikam raganya hingga detik ini. Sayangnya, kedua bibirnya terus bergerak, membuat kalimat pilu tersebut terus mengalir begitu saja.

"Kembalilah…"

_Kumohon!_

Ia meremas celana panjangnya kuat-kuat, membuat bagian yang ia remas telah mengerut seolah menggambarkan kondisi dirinya saat ini. Ia tak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan jika kondisi ini berlanjut lebih lama. Ia tak tahu! Jika sang pangeran tak mampu untuk membawa tuan putri tersebut kembali, bagaimana dengan dirinya yang hanya berstatus sebagai pengawal yang bertugas untuk melindungi?

_Aku percaya padamu, Sakura!_

"Kembalilah, Sakura…"

**DHEG!**

Pria tersebut merasa bahwa dirinya hampir meloloskan satu detakkan dengan begitu cepat ketika kelabu redupnya menangkap suatu pergerakan yang sanggup membuatnya membelalak. Meneguk ludah, ia semakin menajamkan penglihatannya, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa matanya tak salah lihat!

"Ka-Kakashi…jari Sakura…"

Kakashi menoleh, kembali pada kesadaran awalnya dan menatap Pakkun yang memandangnya dengan tatapan cemas. Separah itukah dirinya hingga ia sama sekali melupakan kehadiran Pakkun yang sejak awal memang menemaninya?

"Pakkun, cepat panggil Ino!"

"Ba-baik."

Anjing berwajah malas tersebut segera melesat pergi ketika Kakashi memerintahkannya untuk memanggil Ino. Ia sedikit menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati pria perak tersebut menghambur ke samping Sakura sembari terus meneriakkan nama perempuan tersebut.

XXXX

_Medic nin _pirang yang tengah terbalut jas putih panjangnya berlari dengan begitu tergesa-gesa ketika beberapa menit lalu ia mendapati seekor anjing ninja yang ia kenali datang mengabari bahwa sahabatnya menggerakkan salah satu jarinya! Saat ini benaknya dipenuhi oleh _'Sakura'_,_ 'Sakura'_,dan_ 'Sakura' _sehingga dirinya tak memerdulikan larangan mengenai _'jangan berlari di koridor' _yang ditetapkan pihak rumah sakit. Hei, bahkan sang kepala rumah sakit, Tsunade juga ikut berlari bersamanya.

"Sakura!"

Kedua _shinobi _yang mendalami _jutsu _medis tersebut menghambur secara bersamaan, detik selanjutnya tubuh mereka membeku ketika sosok yang sangat mereka rindukan telah terduduk lemah sembari menopang tubuhnya sendiri dengan berpegang pada lengan kokoh Kakashi.

"I…no…Tsunade…sama…"

"Sakuraaaaaaa!" Yamanaka muda tersebut tak lagi memerdulikan kenyataan bahwa sahabatnya baru saja terbangun—yang mana tubuh Sakura masih lemah. Ia memeluk rekan medisnya dengan kuat, meluapkan segala emosi yang telah tertanam selama 1 minggu lamanya. "Syukurlaaah! Syukurlaaaah!"

Sakura meringis sedikit ketika Ino memeluknya dengan kasar. Dengan bersusah payah ia mencoba melepaskan diri dari kawan sejak kecilnya, dan…nihil. Maka kini ia pasrah merelakan tubuhnya didekap erat.

Beku yang sejak beberapa menit lalu masih sedikit menyelimuti dirinya semakin memudar ketika ia merasakan kehangatan Ino saat ini. Hatinya yang sejak tadi terasa hampa mulai penuh dengan perasaan menggelitik kala indra pendengarannya menangkap isak tangis penuh kelegaan milik sahabat pirangnya.

"Senang melihatmu kembali, Sakura."

Perhatiannya beralih pada sosok wanita dewasa yang masih berdiri di hadapannya. Setelah merasa pelukan Ino mengendur, dengan perlahan ia melepasnya. Wanita yang sempat membimbingnya selama 3 tahun tersenyum tipis sekali dan dirinya mengetahui bahwa ada suatu kilau kelegaan dalam senyuman tersebut.

Sakura menunduk, kehangatan yang dirasakannya berdenyut pedih. Ia sadar bahwa lagi-lagi dirinya merepotkan orang-orang sekelilingnya. Tangannya terkepal lemah. Dengan mengumpulkan keberanian, ia mulai menatap ketiga orang yang sangat penting baginya satu persatu.

"Maafkan aku, Tsunade-sama, Ino—" perkataannya terputus ketika hijau redupnya bertatap-tatap dengan kelabu yang masih setia memandanginya. Permata yang sampai detik ini masih sanggup memberinya perasaan nyaman. "—Kakashi-sensei…" Lanjutnya setengah berbisik.

Hatake dewasa tersebut tak menjawab, tepatnya ia tak dapat menjawab apapun. Perasaan haru, lega, bahagia melebur satu menyesakkan hatinya yang remuk. Keheningan terpecah oleh suara khas murid perempuannya. Sakura…_telah kembali_.

"Sakura-chaaan!"

**BRAK**

Atsmosfir penuh kehangatan tersebut sedikit terusik ketika sosok pemuda oranye yang kini telah dipenuhi peluh menerobos masuk tanpa memerhatikan situasi—diikuti oleh seekor anjing ninja berwajah malas seperti sang majikan.

"Naruto…"

Pemuda bernama Naruto tersebut merasakan lututnya lemas sehingga kini ia harus menopang tubuhnya pada besi-besi di ujung ranjang rumah sakit. Lega, pedih, bahagia memeluk tubuhnya secara bersamaan hingga hatinya tak lagi sanggup untuk menampung semuanya.

"Syukurlah…syukurlah…"

Putra _yondaime Hokage _tersebut menutup kedua matanya menggunakan lengan kirinya, berusaha menyembunyikan lelehan kristalnya yang meleleh; ia menangis tertahan. Sahabat merah mudanya telah kembali padanya. Sakura telah kembali.

"Naruto…"

Sakura yang menyaksikan pemuda tersebut menangis kembali merasakan suatu penyesalan. Ia benar-benar telah membuat orang-orang yang ia sayangi tenggelam dalam kecemasan. Ingin rasanya ia meminta Naruto untuk menghentikan tangisnya, namun, nyatanya saat ini ia hanya sanggup membisu sembari terduduk lemah di atas tempat tidur.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura-chan…jika saja aku—"

"Tidak Naruto. Aku justru berterima kasih padamu…"

Pemuda oranye tersebut menyeka kristal bahagianya dengan cepat. Bagaimana mungkin Sakura memotong kalimatnya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih? Demi kain lusuh pada wajah Kakashi, seharusnya ia mendapat celotehan penuh amarah atau tinju sekuat tenaga dibandingkan dengan ucapan terima kasih!

"Untuk apa kau mengucapkan terima kasih?! Aku menyakitimu dengan tindak kekanakkanku seminggu lalu! Aku—"

"Tidak!"

Untuk yang kedua kalinya Naruto harus rela membiarkan kalimatnya terpotong begitu saja. Bola kaca biru cerahnya menatap hijau permata dihadapannya yang memandangnya dengan penuh kesungguhan, membuat pemuda tersebut memilih untuk diam dan tak melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi.

Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Ia menolehkan kepalanya pada jendela besar yang masih diselimuti oleh uap beku. Menatap lurus pada sehamparan desa yang kini terlihat begitu putih tak ternoda. "Jadi…sudah seminggu berlalu, ya?" Tambahnya.

Mendengar hal tersebut, ketiga _shinobi _disana merasakan luka mereka kembali perih seolah tertabur garam laut dalam jumlah banyak. Pria dewasa disana menyadari suatu hal yang tampaknya disadari oleh Ino, Tsunade, dan Naruto. Ia menatap sosok lemah dihadapannya dengan lekat, mencoba mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan di benaknya.

"Sakura-chan, kau—"

"Ya. Aku sudah ingat semuanya." Potong perempuan tersebut cepat dengan nada yang begitu lirih. "Maaf aku sudah merepotkan kalian begitu lama."

Ia menutup kelopak matanya rapat-rapat, berusaha menyembunyikan bola kacanya yang kini tengah berkilau sendu karena dirinya telah menyadari _kebodohan _yang telah diperbuatnya dalam kurun waktu yang cukup lama.

Memutarbalikkan fakta, melenyapkan sosok seseorang dan menggantinya dengan orang lain…_ya. _Menggantikannya dengan pria lain.

Nafasnya tercekat, berkali-kali ia meneguk ludanya sendiri berusaha membasahi tenggorokkannya yang terasa amat perih. Dadanya berdenyut pilu, menyesapi kebodohannya dahulu semakin menambah beban pada raganya.

Tubuhnya bergetar kecil, nafasnya sedikit memburu. Ia teringat hari-hari _indah_nya dulu bersama pria yang seenaknya ia jadikan sebagai tempat berlindung, yang seenaknya ia limpahkan cinta semu penuh kebohongan belaka, yang selalu menatapnya dengan sorot mata penuh kasih; bukan dengan tatapan mengasihani.

"Ka…Kakashi-sensei—"

Tanpa ia sadari, gejolak emosinya membuat dirinya memanggil nama pria tersebut dengan suara yang begitu serak. Ia membuka matanya, menatap lurus pada selimut yang masih melindungi sebagian tubuhnya. Detik selanjutnya, kepalan tangannya menguat seiring dengan lolosnya kristal hangat dari pertahanan yang telah susah payah ia bangun sejak pertama kali ia membuka mata.

_Ia sungguh malu!_

Ia telah menyusahkan orang-orang terdekatnya, membuat mereka turut melakoni peran pembantu dalam dunia palsunya, terlebih ia membuat pria yang selalu ia hormati memikul beban lain akibat perbuatan _tak normal_nya.

"Terima kasih, terima kasih, terima kasih dan—" perkataannya terputus, ia menghirup udara banyak-banyak, tak memerdulikan dingin yang dihirup dapat melukai paru-parunya. Matanya memanas, ia tak kuat lagi! "—maafkan aku…maafkan aku…maaf…maafkan aku, Kakashi-sensei…"

Sakura tak dapat membendung segalanya sehingga kini ia menumpahkannya dengan menangis sembari meminta maaf berkali-kali. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam sehingga surainya terjatuh menutupi sebagian besar wajahnya.

Kakashi terhenyak dan harus kembali merasakan hatinya remuk untuk yang kesekian kalinya ketika permintaan maaf seorang Haruno Sakura terdengar berulang kali selayaknya mantra. Ia tak mengerti, mengapa, mengapa anak didiknya harus meminta maaf padanya? Perempuan itu tak salah! Ialah yang sepatutnya meminta maaf karena telah gagal melindungi!

"Maafkan aku, kumohon maafkan aku…"

Hatake perak tersebut menggertakkan rahangnya kuat-kuat. Sakura masih meminta maaf kepadanya dan hal tersebut terus menghancurkan raga kokohnya.

_Hentikan!_

"Ka-Kakashi-sensei?"

Haruno merah muda itu membeku ketika sang guru membawa tubuh lemahnya kedalam dekapan hangat yang menyesakkan. Kakashi memeluknya, membagi kehangatan yang terus membuat pertahanannya hancur berkeping-keping, mendesak bulir kristalnya untuk mengalir lebih deras.

Tangis tertahan miliknya berubah kencang setelah ia merasakan emosinya semakin meluap-luap tak tertahankan. Ia menangis, menangis, dan menangis seolah seluruh sakit dalam raganya dapat mengalir keluar melalui lelehan kristalnya yang tak kunjung berhenti. Bahkan ia tak lagi memerdulikan orang-orang disekelilingnya yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan terluka.

Pria itu memejamkan mata, mengeratkan rengkuhannya, berusaha agar usahanya kali ini dapat menenangkan murid perempuannya…_seperti dulu_. Sayangnya usahanya gagal seiring dengan kencangnya sang merah muda terisak.

Hangat, nyaman serta pedih turut memeluk hati rapuh keduanya. Hari-hari penuh keceriaan dan cinta kasih yang berujung pada kepedihan dalam dunia palsu yang telah runtuh tersebut kembali tergambar jelas dalam benak mereka, menorehkan sakit yang luar biasa tak terelakkan.

Sakura tak dapat merasakan apapun lagi kecuali perih menggerogoti jiwanya. Ia tak menyangka dirinya akan melukai kawan-kawannya, melukai Tsunade, melukai Kakashi, dan melukai dirinya sendiri. Dengan lemah ia menggerakkan tangannya, berusaha membalas pelukan Kakashi yang kini terasa sangat menyesakkan.

"Kakashi-sen-sei…."

Tangisan pilu Sakura membuat ketiga orang yang menyaksikan hal tersebut dirundung perasaan menyesal. Kembalinya Sakura pada kenyataan memang lebih baik bagi diri perempuan tersebut, namun, kehadiran Kakashi yang selalu menjadi penopang di dalamnya benar-benar meninggalkan sebuah penyesalan mendalam.

Dekapan erat tersebut mengendur, Kakashi melepaskan rengkuhannya teratur. Ia menatap Sakura dalam diam selama beberapa menit, menenggelamkan dirinya pada penyesalan dan kepedihan tak berujung. Ia ingin perempuan tersebut kembali tertawa dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, seperti dulu; dulu sebelum semuanya terjadi.

Pria perak tersebut menoleh pada Naruto, Tsunade dan Ino, menatap ketiganya dengan seksama sebelum akhirnya kembali melekatkan pandangannya pada Sakura. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kembali, berusaha menata kembali pecahan hatinya yang terserak begitu saja.

"Sakura…"

Mendengar nada begitu serius yang meluncur dari bibir Kakashi, Sakura berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menghentikan tangisnya, ia mengangkat wajahnya yang telah basah oleh air mata dan menatap guru peraknya dan sejurus kemudian tubuhnya menegang mendadak. Kakashi menatapnya dengan begitu lembut dan lurus!

Perempuan tersebut tak menyadari kristalnya telah berhenti meleleh. Ia meneguk ludahnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya setelah ia tersadar hari ini, entah mengapa kini wajahnya terasa panas. _Karena menangis, kah?_

"Sakura—" putra tunggal Hatake Sakumo tersebut menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia berusaha membuat tubuhnya lebih rileks karena kini darahnya berdesir cepat. "—menikahlah denganku." Lanjutnya singkat.

Hijau permata yang sempat keruh oleh kepedihan membulat lebar di detik selanjutnya. Jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dari temponya semula. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa pening, otaknya seakan tengah bekerja lebih keras untuk mencerna maksud dari untaian kata-kata singkat milik Kakashi tadi.

"Ka-Kakashi-sensei, kau se-sedang—"

"Tidak."

Sakura terdiam. Ia menatap lekat, mencari pancaran keraguan maupun jenaka dalam kelabu sayu dihadapannya. Kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya cepat ketika merasa tak sanggup lagi untuk bertatap-tatap lebih lama. Wajahnya memerah sempurna, begitu hangat dan…_menggelitik._

Jika seorang putri tidur tersadar dari tidur panjangnya akan tersenyum bahagia sambil menatap sang pangeran, dirinya harus tersenyum getir menahan perasaan-perasaan menyesakkan yang membuncah. Tak ada senyuman pangerannya, tak ada gambaran masa depan indah yang akan menyambutnya.

Ia terbangun, mengulum senyuman lemah, menatap ekspresi pedih milik guru serta rekannya, mengingat gambaran masa lalu yang tercipta atas _kebodohan_nya, menangis seraya meminta maaf, dan…_terkejut atas lamaran sang guru perak._

Lamaran merupakan suatu hal indah yang selalu diimpikan oleh gadis-gadis, namun, bagaimana jika yang melamarmu adalah pria yang pernah kau jadikan tempat benaung seluruh dosa-dosamu? Pria yang pernah kau limpahi dengan cinta palsu.

Surai merah muda tersebut kembali terjatuh menutupi wajah kemerahan sang perempuan. Dadanya berdegup cepat namun begitu lembut, hangat dan perasaan menggelitik datang memeluk raganya, namun gelisah berdenyut tipis dan ia merasakannya.

_Pantaskah?_

_Pantaskah ia mendapatkan semua ini?_

_Bahkan pria yang melamarnya ia sakiti dengan hal fana dalam rentang waktu yang cukup lama!_

_Bukankah ia tak pantas?_

_Tidak!_

_Sungguh tak pantas!_

Yamanaka Ino, Tsunade, serta Uzumaki Naruto yang masih berada disana merasakan jantung mereka meloloskan satu detak ketika kata-kata Kakashi tadi menggema dalam benak mereka. Kakashi melamar Sakura! Hatake dewasa itu meminta muridnya untuk menjadi istrinya!

Naruto yakin ia tak berkedip hampir selama satu menit lamanya. Kepalanya mendadak pening. Guru yang ia hormati, yang ia banggakan, yang ia sayangi baru saja melamar perempuan yang selalu sanggup merebut hatinya bahkan sejak _genin _dulu.

Ia memang mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Kakashi mencintai perempuan pujaannya, namun, demi sikap dingin Sasuke, ia tak menyangka guru peraknya akan melamar secepat itu—bahkan dihadapannya!

Dadanya bergemuruh. Perasaan bahagia, sedih, dan bingung datang menghantuinya. Ia bahagia karena akhirnya guru hebatnya dapat mengutaran perasaannya, ia sedih karena menyadari ada pria yang lebih pantas darinya untuk membahagiakan Sakura, dan bingung dengan jawaban apa yang akan Sakura berikan. _Lalu Sasuke?_

Wanita satu-satunya yang pernah menjabat menjadi _Hokage _tersebut seperti kembali pada kesadarannya dan kemudian berdehem kecil, mengisyaratkan kepada Ino untuk segera keluar dari ruangan kecil ini. Perempuan pirang yang menyadari hal tersebut mengangguk dan dengan cepat menyusul Tsunade yang telah menarik Naruto menuju pintu—diikuti Pakkun yang sejak tadi terdiam dan kemudian ikut melenggang pergi.

Naruto hendak melontarkan protesnya jika saja tatapan Tsunade yang penuh dengan penekanan _'lebih baik jangan ganggu mereka terlebih dahulu' _tidak diterimanya. Bagaimana ia tak ingin protes jika dirinya tak dapat mendengarkan jawaban Sakura?

Pintu tertutup dengan begitu pelan yang sayangnya masih dapat terdengar oleh Sakura sehingga kini perempuan tersebut kembali menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap Kakashi yang masih tetap memandangnya dalam diam.

Ia merasakan wajahnya semakin memanas, ia canggung. Namun, tetap membisu hanya akan menambah beban pada pundak kokoh tersebut. Bukankah ia harus memberikan jawaban?

"Se-sensei, aku—"

"Tidak!"

"Eh?"

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia terkejut ketika sang guru memotong kata-kata—jawaban yang akan ia berikan—dengan cepat. Hijau teduhnya menangkap sosok gelisah Kakashi yang mungkin merupakan hal baru baginya—_gelisah setelah melamar._

"Maaf membuatmu bingung, Sakura. Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang, jawablah nanti jika kau siap."

Pria tersebut tampaknya mengetahui tindakannya tadi sungguh diluar akal sehatnya sendiri. Ia tak bermaksud menambahkan beban pada Sakura yang baru saja kembali pada kenyataan yang dingin, namun, ia tak dapat menahan segalanya lagi. Ia menginginkan perempuan yang dicintainya tersenyum dan ia ingin menjadi pria yang membuat perempuan tersebut tersenyum.

Maka untuk membebaskan muridnya dari perasaan tak menentu, akhirnya ia memilih untuk memberikan ruang bagi sang perempuan untuk berpikir. Menimbang apakah ia pantas menjadi pria yang menemani disisa hidup?

Sakura kembali bungkam. Ia selalu tak berdaya jika berhadapan dengan pria penyuka _Icha Icha series _tersebut. Ia tahu bahwa Kakashi mengerti kegelisahannya sehingga gurunya berbaik hati memberikannya waktu untuk berpikir.

Dan…ia sangat bersyukur karenanya.

_Kakashi-sensei…_

_Terima kasih…_

To be Continued

* * *

><p>AN : Hiyaaaaaaaaaaaa! Chap 20! :DD

Duuuh, percayalah chap ini sulit sekali untuk dibuat! Sayah harus memikirkan bagaimana cara Kakashi-sensei melamar Sakura tanpa harus merusak imagenya, tapi sepertinya hal tersebut gagal karena pas saya baca ulang sensei terlihat OOC.  
>Huweeeee maaf ya…sayah udah <em>stuck <em>mikir cara ngelamarnya. ;A; (Mungkin ada masukan biar kedepannya sayah punya gambaran sedikit?)

Dan…akhirnya Sakura sadar wahai pembaca! 1 minggu kok dia tidur bukan 1 tahun :p  
>Syukurlah Sakura sadar ya. Coba kalau engga, tulisan "To be Continued"nya udah ganti jadi "END". XDDD<p>

Lalu, maaf Sasuke kembali hilang di fic ini. Tapi mulai fic depan dia akan muncul terus kok. (Gantinya Pakkun muncul di fic ini) *Plaaaak!* Hahaha…

Btw, sayah kurang percaya diri dengan chap ini, jadi, mohon maaf bila _feel_nya ga dapet ya. :'(

Okai! Terima kasih buat yang sudah follow, favorite, sama review fic ini. Saya masih menunggu review kalian ya! Biar makin semangat! (Jangan lupa review juga di fic sayah yang lain ya.) :DD Sampai jumpa di chap 21!

Mari balas review-review yang sudah masuk :3

**Kuro Shiina-san, Chapter 19**

J : Waah~ iya dia ga semudah itu sadar. Butuh 3 hari buat Sakura kembali ke dunia nyata. :'D

**Suket alang alang-san, Chapter 19**

J : wahaha…nanti ceritanya berubah jadi "Sleeping Beauty" XD

**Mira Cahya 1-san, Chapter 19**

J : Ah iya juga ya. :'D

Maaf aku kurang menjiwai karakter Sasuke. Tapi dia itu udah _jerk _jadi sedikit saja aku mau buat karakter dia melembut sedikit setelah dia sadar atas apa yang dia lakukan ke Sakura.

Yah, di chap 699 kan dia juga nunjukin _kelembutan_nya dengan sentuh dahi Sakura :P

Tapi, pendapatmu sangat kuterima! :3

**Hanazono Yuri-san, Chapter 19**

J : Ok!

**Nada-chan-san, Chapter 19**

J : Wakaka perumpamaannya pakai ban serep! XDDD

Ciuman, ya? Ga ada yang berani cium Sakura…mereka takut patah tulang dan pendarahan di dalam :v

Makasih!

**JunShiKyu-san, Chapter 2, 3, 19**

J : Waah…ternyata dirimu suka toh :33

Www itu salah satu kalimat fav ku lho~ :3 _"Labirin masa lalu"_

Sensei udah tersiksa belum disini? ;A;

**Taskia Hatake-san, Chapter 19**

J : Ga tersesat di labirin fanfiction? *plaak*

Pangerannya? Disini sensei udah bilang kalau pangerannya Sasuke dan dia cuma pengawal. Lolol  
>Mungkin karena yang membuat Sakura tidur adalah Naruto, jadi penyihir jahatnya Naruto ya? COCOK BANGET! *plaak plaak*<p>

Selamat menikmati chap 20

**6934soraoi-san, Chapter 19**

J : Waah syukurlah…sejujurnya aku ga pede buat bikin adegan Sasuke. Dia sulit untuk digambarkan. :"DD

**Haruka Smile-san, Chapter 19**

J : Bangun dong. Kalau ga ceritanya "END" haha


	21. Sakura's Feeling

Author : Yuta Uke

Chapter : 21 – Sakura's Feeling

Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt, Comfort

Disclaimer : All character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku, KakaSaku, NaruSaku**  
><strong>  
>Warning : Unbetaed fic, Semi-Canon. Tulisan miring tebal adalah ingatan tokoh. Mulai chapter 10, alur waktu di dalam cerita ini akan sedikit berputar lebih cepat.<p>

douzo...

* * *

><p><em>Kau telah kembali,<em>

_Sosokmu yang selalu kutunggu._

_Kau telah kembali,_

_Sosokmu yang perlahan membunuhku._

* * *

><p>Kelabu yang senantiasa memeluk atap bumi perlahan-lahan pudar oleh derai sinar hangat keemasan yang bersinar seakan menyambut sebuah harapan baru hari ini. Para penduduk pun bersukacita mengucapkan <em>'selamat datang' <em>pada kilau musim panas.

Hari berganti begitu cepat, bergulir menyisakan kenangan dingin di musim dingin dan meleleh di musim panas. Dunia telah kembali pada kenyataan yang ada, mengugurkan fana dulu yang telah terserak tanpa arah. Pelakon yang hanya sanggup mengepalkan tangan menikmati tiap siksaan dalam hari-hari palsu mereka dulu, telah mengembangkan senyuman.

Sang pencipta dunia yang selalu terlihat lemah perlahan kembali bangkit, mengokohkan raganya yang sempat remuk. Senyum tulus merupakan hal yang akhirnya kembali ia kuasai setelah beberapa bulan silam ia pelajari.

"Pagi, Naruto!"

Suara khas perempuan merah muda tersebut menggema di setiap sudut ruangan seorang pemuda oranye bekerja—melindungi ketentraman para penduduk yang berbinar-binar. Biru permata yang sejak tadi terfokus pada setumpuk lembaran di hadapannya teralihkan pada senyuman cerah sang sahabat.

"Kau mengangetkanku, Sakura-chan!" Protes pemuda itu. Sedangkan yang dilempari oleh protesan hanya acuh.

"Salah mu sendiri yang terlalu—ah! Lagi-lagi kau sarapan ramen instan di pagi hari!" Sakura dengan cepat berjalan menuju meja kayu disana dan meraih ramen _cup _yang sudah kosong seraya melemparkan tatapan kesal pada _Hokage _pecinta ramen tersebut. "Jangan datang mengeluh kepadaku jika perutmu sakit!"

Dan detik selanjutnya, ruangan berjendela besar tersebut dipenuhi oleh omelan-omelan sang _medic nin _mengenai pola makan yang benar, keseimbangan gizi, serta kesehatan, membuat Naruto hanya mengerutkan dahi—tak mengerti dengan celotehan tersebut.

Namun, kerutan dahi tersebut perlahan memudar, wajahnya melembut, nada halus pada tiap detak jantungnya kembali memeluk hatinya yang dulu selalu terasa perih. Ditatapnya perempuan yang sangat ia sayangi—yang tentunya masih mengomel—dengan lekat.

_Tak ada lagi sosok menyedihkan,_

_Tak ada lagi binar kepalsuan,_

_Tak ada lagi untaian kata penuh kebohongan._

Ia merasa hari-hari suram yang sempat memayunginya dulu bagai sebuah angin lalu, yang terhembus dengan cepat dan hilang begitu saja. Dunia menyeramkan yang tercipta akibat kerapuhan sahabatnya tersebut sudah sepenuhnya runtuh dan kemudian mengembalikan sosok seorang Haruno Sakura pada semula. Tegar, penuh cinta kasih, dan…_menyeramkan._

"Kau dengar tidak, Naruto?!"

_Benar kan dia menyeramkan?_

"Y-ya…" Jawab pemuda tersebut sekenanya.

"Kau pasti tidak—"

"Kalian ini pagi-pagi bersemangat sekali."

Belum sempat Sakura kembali menghujani Naruto dengan protesannya—ia tahu Naruto tak mendengarkannya—, suara berat milik seorang pria menginterupsi. Kedua _shinobi _yang tumbuh dalam naungan tim 7 tersebut menoleh dan mendapati guru perak mereka telah berada di ambang pintu dengan gaya khasnya.

"Suaramu kederangan sampai keluar." Tambah pria perak tersebut seraya menunjuk asal keluar pintu.

"Ka-Kakashi-sensei…"

Perempuan merah muda tersebut merasakan tubuhnya menegang ketika mendapati sosok pria yang selalu melindunginya telah berada di dalam satu ruangan yang sama dengannya. Hijau dan kelabu disana bersirobok singkat sebelum akhirnya sang hijau melemparkan pandangan dengan cepat—tak sanggup bertemu pandang lebih lama.

Sudah hampir beberapa bulan ia tak bertemu dengan pria tersebut—setelah ia diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit—membuat sebuah perasaan canggung datang menghampiri. Jika sebelumnya perasaan aneh tersebut tak akan menghampiri dirinya sekalipun ia sudah lama tak melihat Kakashi, kini hal tersebut sangat berbeda.

Canggung, tak enak, bersalah, malu, melebur satu, menguarkan perasaan tak nyaman sehingga sanggup membuat sang pemilik merasa sulit untuk bersikap wajar. Terlebih ia masih berhutang _jawaban _pada si penyuka _Icha Icha Series_. Ia akhirnya memilih untuk bungkam sejenak, menggantungkan omelannya yang tak sempat selesai begitu saja.

Dalam diam, Hatake malas disana memerhatikan perubahan wajah murid merah mudanya—o_h ya, _tentu saja ia akan paham mengenai perubahan sekecil apapun dalam diri Sakura dan disaat yang bersamaan pula dirinya sedikit merasa bahwa kedatangannya pagi ini merupakan sebuah kesalahan. Suasana yang memang telah _sedikit panas _tersebut menjadi membeku dan canggung karena dirinya.

Menghela nafas dengan begitu pelan, ia berdehem kecil. "Kau akan cepat keriput jika terus mengomel."

Sakura tersentak kaget ketika pria yang hampir menjabat sebagai _Hokage _ke-6 tersebut mengatakan hal yang seharusnya sangat tabu jika diperuntukan kepada seorang anak perempuan. Seharusnya saat ini sikap cepat marahnya akan tersulut karena hal itu, namun, untuk yang pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Sakura hanya menanggapinya dengan kekehan kecil.

Perasaan canggung yang sejak tadi memeluk tubuhnya perlahan memudar dan membuatnya menjadi lebih nyaman. Kurang lebihnya ia terus mengucapkan kata terima kasih dalam hati karena guru peraknya masih mengerti dirinya…_dan tampaknya akan selalu mengerti melebihi dirinya sendiri._

"Tsunade-sama tak keriput sekalipun terus memarahi Naruto." Balas Sakura. Berusaha ikut mencairkan suasana tak enak yang masih sedikit terasa—yang sejujurnya tercipta karena dirinya sendiri.

Untungnya kalimat asal yang terucap begitu saja itu sanggup membuat Kakashi mendengus geli dan mengundang dengusan kesal Naruto.

Perempuan merah muda tersebut menahan nafasnya sesaat sebelum akhirnya mencoba untuk ikut tersenyum mengimbangi sang guru dan tanpa disadarinya permata miliknya menilik baik-baik sosok hangat dihadapannya.

_Cara pria tersebut tersenyum dibalik maskernya,_

_Cara pria tersebut berdiri dengan gayanya yang khas,_

_Cara pria tersebut menatapnya dengan lembut dan lurus._

Sakura mengigit bagian dalam bibir bawahnya. Padahal baru semenit lalu ia merasa canggung dan tak enak, tapi nyatanya ia baru saja memikirkan Kakashi tidak-tidak. Wajahnya kembali terasa panas, ia pun merasakan jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat. Berdebar…_lagi._

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura tersentak ketika Naruto memanggilnya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Gugup kembali datang dan menjadi lebih menyesakkan dari sebelumnya. Ia berbalik—mencoba menatap Naruto—dan sekilas mendapati Kakashi yang ternyata ikut menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"A-ahaha…" Tawa canggungnya pecah. Ia bagai seorang pencuri yang tertangkap basah saat menatap tajam harta yang ingin dicuri. Permatanya menari, mencoba mencari objek yang dapat ia gunakan sebagai pengalih topik. "Ah! Na-Naruto, ini data yang kujanjikan dan…vitamin. La-lalu, aku duluan ya."

Ia segera meletakkan setumpuk data berisikan daftar obat-obatan terbaru penemuan para _medic nin _Konoha dan suplemen makanan dengan cepat. Setelahnya ia melambai kecil dan segera melesat begitu saja menuju pintu. Bahkan ia tak lagi mengingat apa itu tata krama mohon pamit pada seseorang yang lebih dewasa karena ia pergi tanpa repot-repot menatap Kakashi kembali.

Bunyi halus pintu tertutup menyadarkan Kakashi bahwa memang murid merah mudanya merasa canggung saat melihatnya. Detik selanjutnya bahunya yang sempat menegang—sesaat setelah ia masuk ke ruangan Naruto ini—mengendur teratur, membuat postur tubuhnya terlihat lebih santai dari sebelumnya. Ia pun menghela nafas kecil.

"Ada apa dengannya?"

Dan pertanyaan penuh ketidakmengertian dari Uzumaki oranye tersebut dijawab Kakashi dengan gendikkan bahu singkat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sosok yang tengah terbalut baju santai merah dengan rok berwarna sepadan tersebut melangkahkan kakinya ringan menuju tempat yang selalu menjadi arah tujuannya sebelum ia kembali bekerja pada pukul setengah 10 pagi nanti.

Wajah manisnya masih belum melembut, jelas sekali binar kegelisahan terpancar disana. Tangan kanannya terkepal kuat, mati-matian menahan perasaan yang sejak tadi masih saja berkecamuk seolah mengejeknya.

Udara pagi hari yang masih terbilang cukup sejuk tampaknya tak mampu membuat hangat wajahnya menghilang—terlihat dari semburat merah yang terus menorehkan warnanya di kedua pipi halus tersebut.

Ia menghembuskan nafas cepat untuk yang kesekian kalinya setelah melenggang pergi dari ruang _Hokage,_ berusaha menetralkan degup jantung yang masih membuat dadanya sedikit sesak. Pikirannya melayang-layang kepada sosok pria yang sanggup menyita seperempat perhatiannya selama 6 bulan silam ini.

_Pria yang begitu sabar menghadapi tingkah konyolnya, _

_Pria yang selalu menatapnya dengan lembut, _

_Pria yang selalu menenangkan hatinya,_

_Pria yang melamarnya 6 bulan lalu._

"Aaaaargh!"

Mendadak langkahnya terhenti. Surai merah mudanya—yang telah kembali pendek—ia acak dengan kasar, membuatnya seperti sosok perempuan gila di pagi hari. Kemudian dirinya berjongkok, menyembunyikan wajah merahnya pada kedua lututnya.

_Tenanglah, Sakura…_

Kegiatan mengacak surainya masih terus berlanjut seolah dengan melakukan hal tersebut ia dapat menjernihkan dan menenangkan dirinya…_tentu saja hasilnya nihil. _Dalam hati ia merutuki kebodohan yang penah ia perbuat. Kebodohan yang nyatanya membuat pria dewasa tersebut memerankan peran yang begitu penting dan menyakitkan.

Maniknya terpejam, ia kembali teringat-ingat akan hari-hari memalukannya yang ia jalani cukup lama.

_Saat dirinya menangis pilu,_

_Saat dirinya dengan lancar melupakan Sasuke,_

_Saat dirinya dengan begitu lancar memutarbalikkan fakta,_

_Saat dirinya tersenyum bangga di depan Ino dan mengatakan bahwa ia telah menjadi kekasih Kakashi._

Lamunannya kembali terhenti seiring dengan membelalaknya kedua permata tersebut kala nama sang pria terngiang singkat, membuat dirinya kembali larut dalam kegelisahan, kecanggungan, keresahan, ketidakberdayaan, dan perasaan memuakkan lainnya.

Ia yakin bahwa kecerdasan otaknya patut dipertanyakan karena ia begitu mudahnya memutarbalikkan kenyataan yang ada dan mengemasnya menjadi dunia ideal penuh kebahagiaan fana. Oh ataukah ia memang _benar _cerdas sehingga sanggup melakukannya?

"Hei dahi lebar, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sakura tersentak dan kemudian melepaskan remasan pada mahkotanya. Ia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati sosok perempuan cantik yang begitu dikenalinya memandangnya dengan dahi berkerut.

"I-Ino…" Lirihnya.

"Kau! Wajahmu merah sekali! Kau kambuh lagi?! Tu-Tunggu, aku akan membawakan obat penenangmu. Tunggu disini, Sakura—"

"Diamlah Ino gendut, aku baik-baik saja!"

Perempuan merah muda tersebut dengan sigap menarik lengan Ino yang telah bersiap berlari menuju rumah sakit—demi mengambil obat penenang yang selalu di konsumsi Sakura dulu. Bibir merah mudanya mengerucut kesal. Ino masih saja berbicara dengan satu tarikan nafas!

"Habisnya wajahmu—kau kenapa?" Tanya Ino penuh selidik. Bayangkan, sahabat yang beberapa tahun lalu sempat menjadi pasiennya dan telah dinyatakan sembuh tengah berjongkok sembari meremas surainya sendiri. Belum lagi wajah manis tersebut sungguh sangat merah. Tentulah ia khawatir.

"Haaaah…"

Ino menaikkan satu alisnya, memandang tak suka pada Sakura yang menjawabnya dengan asal. "Aku bertanya dengan serius dan kau malah membalasnya dengan helaan nafas." Cibirnya.

Yang dilempari oleh sindiran memilih untuk tetap bungkam, menyesapi ketidaknyamanan yang masih membalut raganya karena bayang-bayang pria dewasa tersebut tetap menari-nari dalam benaknya.

"Aku…tidak apa, Ino."

Lagi-lagi Yamanaka pirang tersebut mengerutkan dahinya tanda tak mengerti. Itu bukan jawaban, bukan?

Sebelum sempat ia melanjutkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain, biru transparan cerah miliknya memandang lekat pada sebuah keranjang rotan yang kini tengah terkalung manis di lengan kiri Sakura.

"Kau…ingin ke tempat Sasuke-kun?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang sangat pelan. Seolah terlalu takut untuk membuka topik tersebut, namun, rasa penasarannya lebih unggul.

Sahabat merah muda sang Yamanaka tersebut tak menjawab. Ia lebih memilih untuk menenggelamkan perhatiannya pada tanah berdebu tempat mereka berdua berpijak kini. Sebenarnya, jika Sakura memang tak ingin menjawabnya, Ino telah mendapatkan jawaban tersebut.

Ya.

Tentu ia mengetahui jawabannya. Ia masih menjadi penanggung jawab Sakura sampai beberapa bulan kedepan dan ia tahu bahwa setelah perempuan musim semi tersebut kembali pada dunia nyata, pasiennya mulai menghabiskan hari-hari dengan mengunjungi Sasuke setiap hari.

Tentu saja awalnya dirinya menentang hal tersebut. Sakura belum genap 1 bulan _'kembali' _dan akan pergi menemui _penyebab _kejadian yang sanggup menyiksa sebagian orang yang ikut terseret. Dan…Haruno tersebut begitu cerdas dalam hal meyakinkan bahwa kegiatan mengunjungi ini semata-mata ia lakukan sebagai bentuk terapi. Ino tampaknya lupa bahwa sang merah muda adalah _medic nin _yang bahkan kemampuannya melebihi dirinya. Tentu saja murid Tsunade tersebut mampu meyakinkannya dengan beribu alasan masuk akal. Maka dari itulah Ino akhirnya harus pasrah dan membiarkan Sakura melakukan apa yang kata hatinya inginkan.

Beberapa menit keheningan menjadi satu-satunya jawaban yang Ino dapatkan. Perempuan penyuka bunga tersebut menghela nafasnya kecil…_Sakura enggan membahasnya._

"Sakura." Alih-alih menekan Sakura pada pertanyaan sebelumnya, Ino memilih untuk memilih topik lain yang nyatanya sanggup menggerogoti hatinya dengan rasa penasaran akut—serta gemas. Sahabat merah mudanya kembali menatap permata birunya dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Kau—belum memberi jawaban pada Kakashi-sensei, kan?"

**DHEG**

Jantung Sakura seolah akan melompat keluar saat Ino melontarkan pertanyaan yang sangat telak hingga hampir menembus pertahanan hatinya. Awalnya Sakura menduga bahwa Ino akan menceramahinya dengan kata-kata '_jangan memaksakan diri' _atau '_lupakan dia'_ yang dimana topiknya jelas-jelas ditujukan untuk pemuda yang akan ia kunjungi. Nyatanya, ia salah! Ino membelokkan topik!

_Sial!_

Haruno tersebut menggeram dalam hati dan bergegas membalikkan tubuhnya, hendak melenggang pergi. Detik itu pula tindakannya terhenti karena Ino mencengkram lengannya, menandakan bahwa dirinya memang harus menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

Ia akhirnya mengalah. "Ya. Belum." Jawabnya dengan nada yang sebisa mungkin dibuat datar.

"Haaaaah—sudah kuduga." Salah satu anggota tim 8 tersebut segera melepaskan cengkramannya dan mendesah panjang. Tak lupa ia menggeleng-geleng kecil. "Cepatlah katakan jawabanmu padanya, dahi lebar."

"Jangan ikut campur urusanku, _buta_!"

Mendengar Sakura meninggikan nada bicaranya, Ino merasakan emosinya tersulut. "Hee—berani sekali kau mengatakan hal itu padaku…apa kau lupa siapa yang pertama kali kau datangi ketika _kalian menjadi sepasang kekasih_?" Papar Ino dengan penekanan pada kalimat _kalian_ _menjadi sepasang kekasih._

"Ugh…"

_Telak!_

Yamanaka muda tersebut menyeringai lebar ketika lawan bicaranya terlihat tak berkutik. "Lalu…siapa pula ya yang mengatakan _'mengapa sensei belum melamarku'_ dihadapanku?"

"Baik, Ino. Baik! Kau menang!"

Tak ingin merasakan hati kecilnya terinjak-injak oleh paparan kenyataan tersebut, Sakura memilih untuk menyatakan gencatan senjata seraya mendengus kesal.

"Hahaha! Kau berhutang banyak padaku, Sakura. Karenanya, kau harus menuruti kata-kataku." Titah Ino setelah benar-benar merasa puas karena ia menang.

"Khusus untuk ini aku tak bisa_. _Aku masih memikirkannya."

"Astaga, kau mau membuat Kakashi-sensei menunggu seberapa lama lagi? Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana rasanya digantungkan, jangan melakukan hal tersebut padanya, Sakura. Ia telah berkorban banyak sekali untukmu."

"Aku…tahu."

Perempuan yang disukai oleh Lee dan Naruto tersebut kembali menekuk wajahnya, tampaknya agak sedikit memikirkan bahwa dirinya terus saja melukai Kakashi sekalipun ia tak berniat melakukannya. Jemarinya yang sejak tadi bebas tertaut satu, begitu erat seolah menggambarkan betapa sulit posisinya saat ini.

_Bagaimana perasaan Kakashi?_

_Bagaimana perasaannya?_

_Bagaimana perasaan—_

"Haah—aku mengatakan ini karena mencemaskanmu."

Lamunan miliknya terhenti oleh tambahan celoteh Ino. Ia menatap sahabat sejak kecilnya dalam diam, melihat kilau penuh kekhawatiran dalam mutiara biru transparan yang selalu dikaguminya. Ino begitu memikirkannya, begitu peduli padanya.

_Terima kasih, Ino._

"Ino…"

"Tentunya karena mencemaskan Kakashi-sensei juga. Rasanya tak sabar melihat Hatake kecil memanggilku dengan—aduh! Hei!"

Sakura baru saja menghadiahi pukulan ringan pada kepala sahabat pirangnya. Wajahnya benar-benar memanas. Apa yang baru saja Ino katakan?! Dalam hati ia menyesali rasa terima kasih yang baru saja ia ucapkan dalam hati. Ino nyatanya sangat menyebalkan!

"Kau berisik!" Pekiknya kesal. "Arrgh! Sudahlah kau menggangguku! Aku duluan!"

Setelahnya, Sakura benar-benar melenggang pergi begitu saja tanpa repot-repot menoleh kebelakang. Jika saja ia kembali menoleh pada Ino, dirinya akan terkejut melihat raut wajah jahil tadi telah berubah sendu, begitu pilu dan menyakitkan untuk dipandang.

.

.

.

Perjalanan singkat tersebut ditemani oleh deretan umpatan kesal yang tentunya masih ditujukan untuk Ino. Sakura tak habis pikir kenapa sosok perempuan yang sempat dikaguminya saat ia masih kecil dulu berubah menjadi begitu menyebalkan?

Helaan nafaspun terdengar beberapa kali disaat dirinya tengah berusaha untuk menguasai emosinya. Sungguh, ia bersyukur jam kerjanya dimundurkan hingga jam setengah 10 nanti sehingga ia tak akan bertemu Ino hingga jam pulang. Setidaknya hal tersebut sangat bagus bagi seseorang yang ingin menghindari seorang Yamanaka Ino.

Setelah bersungut-sungut dan berusaha menetralkan emosinya, tanpa diinginkannya, benaknya kembali melayang-layang pada kegiatan yang telah ia lakukan dalam kurun waktu 6 bulan ini.

Permatanya bersinar redup diselingi dengan kata-kata _'bodoh' _yang terus meluncur bebas dari sela-sela katupan bibirnya yang tak rapat sempurna. Setengah berbisik ia menyesali tindakannya yang begitu bodoh, tindakan yang mampu membuat orang-orang yang terlibat, turut merasakan imbasnya—bahkan setelah dunia tersebut hancur sekalipun.

_Mengapa ia menciptakan dunia penuh duri?_

_Mengapa ia mencoba memenuhi dunianya dengan kebahagiaan palsu?_

_Mengapa ia menyeret orang-orang yang sangat berharga baginya?_

Nafasnya sedikit memburu. Sekalipun segalanya telah kembali pada kenyataan beberapa bulan lalu, lubang menganga pada hatinya bertambah satu. Lubang yang tak dapat tertutup dan selalu perih ketika ia mengingat _kegilaannya _dulu—lubang bernama penyesalan.

Dunia tersebut memang hancur, senyuman palsunya hilang, rapuh tersebut telah mengokoh, namun, penyesalan akan selalu ada mengikis ketenangan hatinya, membuatnya selalu meremas jemari kala mengingat hal-hal _bodoh _dulu.

"Sakura?"

Sakura terhenyak. Surainya menari kecil kala ia menolehkan kepala, berusaha melihat siapakah gerangan seseorang yang baru saja memanggil namanya. Kemudian tatapannya tertumbuk pada sosok pria berpakaian khas ANBU Konoha yang memerhatikannya—dibalik topeng khusus. Mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, dirinya baru menyadari jika sekelilingnya telah berubahmenjadi tempat suram yang dikelilingi tembok kokoh seolah menjadi penghalang _dunia ini _dan _dunia luar._

Ia telah sampai di tempat tujuannya.

"Pa-pagi."

Sapa perempuan itu pelan yang dibalas dengan anggukan kecil dari kedua ANBU yang berjaga disana. Ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, sebisa mungkin berusaha untuk menenangkan degup jantungnya yang mulai tak terkendali.

Ia telah sampai dan hal tersebut selalu sukses membuatnya kehilangan kontrol diri.

Helaan nafasnya kembali terdengar. Tangan kanannya meremas ujung roknya dengan kuat, menciptakan kerutan kasat mata seolah kerutan tersebut menggambarkan nyalinya yang ciut. Dalam diam ia masih membeku sembari terus menatap lekat pintu kayu milik rumah kokoh dihadapannya.

Ya, rumah.

Tak ada lagi ruangan berudara lembab nan sesak, tak ada lagi ruangan berpenerangan minim dengan hawa dingin tak mengenakkan. Semuanya telah berganti dengan rumah yang telah bertahun-tahun ditinggal pergi penghuninya, rumah yang menjadi saksi bisu tangisan dua bersaudara Uchiha.

Rumah milik Uchiha Sasuke.

6 bulan yang lalu, sang _Hokage _oranye memutuskan untuk memindahkan Sasuke ke distrik Uchiha yang memang letaknya tak cukup jauh dari penjara dengan alasan yang sangat begitu simpel.

_**"Sakura-chan memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Sasuke setiap hari, tak mungkin ia kubiarkan berkunjung ke tempat tak sehat seperti itu."**_

Sakura mendengus, ia masih hapal kata-kata milik Naruto saat Tsunade dengan geram menanyakan keputusan sepihak tersebut. Sepertinya Naruto tak ingat bahwa sebelum Ino menggantikan tugasnya, ia lah yang menjadi penanggung jawab kesehatan para narapidana. Tentu saja keadaan penjara sudah tak asing lagi baginya—meskipun ia tak berkunjung setiap hari.

Sejujurnya Sakura tahu bahwa keputusan bodoh dengan alasan simpel yang sempat ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Tsunade dan beberapa tetua Konoha tersebut merupakan sebuah bentuk permintaan maaf sang pemuda _jinchuuriki _atas apa yang telah ia perbuat. Maka Haruno tersebut tak berusaha membantah dan hanya menerima kebaikan hati Naruto yang terlampau polos.

Dan setelahnya, distrik tak berpenghuni selama bertahun-tahun tersebut mendapatkan penduduknya kembali, seorang Uchiha yang kini tengah menebus dosa-dosanya, _seorang diri._

Berpindahnya Sasuke pada sebuah distrik besar tentu membutuhkan penjagaan ekstra dari pihak Konoha, maka dari itu, Naruto meningkatkan penjagaan di sekitar distrik—6 orang disetiap sisi, 2 orang pada gerbang utama, serta 2 orang di depan pintu rumah Sasuke.

Menghela nafasnya kembali, Sakura sempat merasa tak enak kepada dua ANBU di gerbang utama yang ia lewati begitu saja. Sebegitu tenggelamnya kah ia dalam kekalutan sehingga tak sadar jika kakinya telah melangkah memasuki area penjara ini?

"Sa-Sasuke-kun…aku datang berkunjung."

Setelah tenggelam dalam pikirannya selama sekian detik, katupan kedua bibirnya kembali terbuka, meluncurkan kata-kata singkat dengan nada bergetar. Kalimat singkat yang selalu ia lontarkan setiap harinya. Suaranya masih sama, bergetar takut serta gelisah, raut wajahnya pun tetap tak tenang, remasan jari pun masih setia ia lakukan.

Mengunjungi Sasuke lebih sulit daripada misi tingkat S!

Detik selanjutnya, Sakura merasa ia telah melupakan caranya bernafas. Tenggorokannya tercekat, jantungnya seakan melompat keluar kala mendapati sosok tampan yang selalu mengisi separuh hatinya telah membuka pintu geser kayu. Remasan tangannya semakin kuat saat mata hitam legam milik Sasuke memandangnya dengan begitu lekat. Maka dengan terpaksa ia mengulum senyum tipis untuk menghilangkan raut wajahnya yang pastilah tampak begitu kaku.

"Masuklah."

"Pe-permisi."

Setelah mendapatkan izin—dari kalimat singkat yang sama—Sakura mulai memasuki _penjara_ _khusus _tersebut, kemudian ia melepas sepatu miliknya lalu menyusun dengan rapi, tak seperti kebiasaannya di apartemennya. Ia melirik pemuda tersebut singkat sebelum akhirnya turut mengekori Sasuke menuju ruangan yang diyakininya sebagai ruang tamu.

Perjalanan singkat tersebut begitu sepi sehingga derit lantai kayu dibawah sana tampak seperti menggema, ujung bajunya kembali kusut oleh ulahnya, ia kembali merasa tak nyaman. Sekalipun keheningan tersebut selalu menyapanya di dalam rumah ini, tetap saja ia tak terbiasa.

Menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, Sakura mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan yang selalu menjadi tempatnya duduk dalam diam. Dengan perlahan ia memosisikan dirinya duduk di salah satu sisi meja kayu yang selalu ia gunakan untuk menaruh apel-apel segar tersebut. Hijaunya terpaku pada sisi meja di depannya, sisi yang selalu dibiarkan kosong begitu saja.

Sasuke tak pernah duduk dihadapannya, pemuda tersebut selalu duduk di dekat pintu geser kayu lain yang berfungsi sebagai pemisah ruangan tersebut dan pekarangan rumah Uchiha yang tak terurus.

Selalu seperti itu, duduk tanpa saling berhadapan dan tak pernah berbicara satu sama lain. Hanya terdiam, membisu, seolah menikmati keheningan yang menyeret ke dalam pemikiran tak berujung, seperti menciptakan anggapan bahwa keduanya enggan untuk saling bercakap-cakap barang sedikit.

Sosok dingin yang semenit lalu luput dari pandangan sang perempuan telah kembali memasuki ruangan seraya membawa sebuah nampan hitam. Wajah tampannya tetap datar, seolah-olah berusaha menyembunyikan apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Hal tersebut kembali membuat Sakura mengigit bagian dalam bibir bawahnya.

Hijau permatanya menari mengikuti pergerakan tanpa suara bungsu Uchiha tersebut. Jemari panjang sang pemuda bergerak lihai menyusun 2 buah gelas dan 1 teko coklat yang terbuat dari tanah liat serta piring putih kecil dan pisau. Sedetik kemudian ia menyambar gelas tehnya dan mulai duduk di dekat pintu geser tanpa sedikitpun memandang tamu merah mudanya.

Tanpa disadari Haruno muda tersebut, senyuman tipis terlukis mempercantik wajahnya yang sejak tadi kaku. Pisau, piring dan gelas tanah liat yang sejujurnya merupakan benda biasa kini menjadi begitu istimewa dalam hidupnya. Setidaknya sekalipun Sasuke tak pernah mengucapkan kata lain selain _'masuklah' _dan _'hn'_, pemuda tersebut tetap menyuguhkannya teh. Bukankah hal tersebut menjelaskan bahwa Sasuke tak menolak kehadirannya?

Dengan cekatan ia mengambil pisau dan mengupas apel-apel manis yang selalu dibawanya ketika berkunjung. Mendadak dadanya tergelitik. Meskipun ia selalu datang setiap hari, kenyataan bahwa Sasuke selalu menyuguhkannya teh dan dirinya yang dengan santai mengupas kulit apel masih membuatnya ragu apakah kegiatannya ini adalah berkunjung ke penjara atau berkunjung ke rumah teman.

Kecanggungan yang tercipta mendadak memudar seiring dengan terdengarnya senandung pelan asal Sakura. Bola kaca hitam pekat yang beberapa detik lalu masih terpaku pada rumput liar yang tumbuh disekitar pekarangan rumahnya telah berpindah pada sosok merah muda disana; sosok yang beberapa bulan ini selalu datang mewarnai hari kelabunya, yang kini tengah sibuk dengan para apel.

Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya, rasa tak nyaman kembali hadir memeluk dirinya. Genggaman pada gelasnya menguat. Ia sedikit ragu apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi? 6 bulan lalu perempuan tersebut _'hancur' _dihadapannya dan kini kehancuran yang sempat ia saksikan seolah hanya sebuah mimpi yang begitu nyata karena yang berada didepannya kini adalah Sakura yang ia kenali.

"Sasuke-kun, silahkan apelnya."

Sasuke tersentak dan dengan cepat menghilangkan lamunan yang sejak tadi memenuhi benaknya. Ia yang sejak tadi duduk membelakangi Sakura menoleh kecil dan mendapati beberapa potong apel telah tersusun rapi diatas piring.

Dadanya mendadak berdenyut nyeri, sepintas bayangan kejadian di rumah sakit saat dirinya menepis kasar piring yang berisikan potongan buah dari tangan Sakura kembali menyerang. Bayangan yang sama, muncul dalam waktu yang sama, seakan-akan terus mengejek dirinya untuk tenggelam dalam penyesalan dan rasa bersalah.

Dengan kesal ia menusuk apel segar tersebut dengan tusuk gigi—yang telah ia persiapkan pula—dan segera mengunyahnya kasar. Ia kesal, ia tak suka jika perasaan-perasaan memuakkan tersebut masih saja mendominasi raganya.

Sakura tak menatap pemuda tersebut sehingga wajah kesal Sasuke luput dari penglihatannya. Perempuan musim semi itu lebih memilih memandangi riak tenang teh gandum dalam gelasnya. Begitu tenang, seperti keadaan ruangan ini.

Dalam hati, ia sibuk memertanyakan mengapa dirinya tahan menghabiskan hari-harinya—mengunjungi penjara Sasuke—hanya untuk melebur dalam keheningan. Ia yakin bahwa siapapun gadis yang berada dalam posisinya, tak akanlah sanggup terus menerus berdiam diri seperti ini. Ataukah mungkin, separuh dari dirinya menikmati keseharian monoton yang tak pernah berubah ini?

Ya,

Mungkin saja.

Ia menghela nafas kecil dan segera menyesap teh tersebut, berusaha membuat dirinya lebih baik. Hangat adalah yang ia rasakan setelah teh tersebut mengalir, membasahi tenggorokannya. Setiap kali ia meminum teh tersebut, perasaan gundahnya selalu hilang, larut bersama kehangatan yang ia dapatkan. Senyap memuakkan yang selalu membuat dirinya gelisah mendadak menjadi ketenangan yang lembut. Ia melirik sosok pemuda yang telah lama ia rindukan, yang sanggup merenggut seluruh hatinya.

Merasa diperhatikan, Sasuke tak berusaha untuk repot-repot melirik perempuan ramping disana. Ia masih sibuk mengunyah apel-apel tersebut dalam diam.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, apelmu sudah habis." Sakura berusaha untuk tidak mengerutkan dahi saat mendapati Sasuke menusuk-nusuk piring kosong. Mungkinkah pemuda tersebut tengah memikirkan sesuatu? "Biar ku kupaskan lagi." Tambahnya dan dengan cepat meraih piring putih tersebut.

Sasuke mencoba untuk tetap tenang. Ia seperti bukan dirinya sendiri saat ini. Perlahan, ditolehkannya kepalanya kebelakang dan mendapati Sakura tengah tersenyum simpul sembari mengupas apel kembali.

Ia memandangi perempuan tersebut lekat, berusaha mencari-cari suatu hal yang masih tak ia mengerti sampai sekarang. Mendadak dadanya terasa penuh, sesak, seolah ada suatu perasaan aneh yang mendesak untuk ia curahkan. Ia kesal, pedih, tak mengerti. Dan perasaan tersebut selalu mengiris hatinya jika Sakura berada di dekatnya.

Mengepalkan tangannya, ia merasa harus memerjelas semuanya.

"Sakura…"

"Aduh!"

Sakura mengaduh ketika merasakan pisau yang ia gunakan untuk mengupas apel tiba-tiba saja mengupas telunjuknya sendiri. Jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat ketika hari ini Sasuke memanggil namanya setelah selama 6 bulan silam ia hanya disambut dengan kata _'masuklah'_ dan _'hn'_.

Pemuda dingin tersebut terkejut saat mendapati darah mengalir perlahan dari telunjuk mantan rekan tim 7nya dulu. Dengan sigap ia menarik tangan Sakura dan menyeretnya menuju dapur—ia telah melupakan seluruh pertanyaan dalam benaknya.

Mimik wajah perempuan tersebut terlihat sangat terkejut. Tangan besar milik Sasuke kini tengah mencengkram pergelangan tangannya.

**DHEG!**

Seketika tubuhnya menegang, keringat dingin mulai membanjiri wajahnya yang masih menunjukkan raut terkejut, merah muda pada bibirnya memudar. Dalam kepalanya sebuah kepingan memori terbesit cepat, memori dimana Sasuke mencekik lehernya sembari memajukan tangan berlapis _chidori_ kehadapannya.

_Chidori,_

_Mata berselimutkan kebencian,_

_Takut!_

"Tidaak!"

Sakura dengan cepat melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sasuke dan hal itu membuat sang pemuda Uchiha terkejut. Ia membalikkan tubuh dan mendapati Sakura tengah tertunduk sembari memeluk diri sendiri dengan tubuh bergetar. Pemuda tersebut mengerutkan dahi.

"Ma-maaf Sasuke-kun—aku hanya terkejut."

Haruno merah muda itu tampaknya telah kembali menguasai dirinya dan segera meminta maaf dengan nada yang begitu lirih. Ia menautkan jemarinya, berusaha mengatasi gemetar yang masih tampak kasat mata. Kepalanya tetap tertunduk, sungguh, ia tak berani menatap Sasuke.

Adik Uchiha Itachi disana membisu dan pada detik selanjutnya ia melihat pergelangan tangan sang perempuan yang memerah karena cengkraman kuatnya. Sasuke mengerti, sangat mengerti. Pada kenyataannya, Sakura takut padanya.

"Basuhlah lukamu disana."

Pemuda tersebut bergumam singkat seraya menunjuk ke arah wastafel di dapur rumahnya. Namun perempuan bersurai pendek tersebut masih tak bergeming dalam pijakannya. Lama mereka berdua terdiam, darah yang menetes dari telunjuk Sakura membuat sang pemilik tersadar. Gemetar pada tubuhnya telah hilang tapi sayangnya jantungnya masih belum berdetak normal.

Menghembuskan nafasnya kecil, ia mulai melangkah dengan ragu menuju dapur dan membasuh lukanya disana.

Sasuke yang semula masih terdiam pada tempatnya berpijak memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruangan tempatnya menghabiskan waktu untuk memandangi pekarangan rumahnya, meninggalkan tamunya seorang diri.

"Haaah…"

Sakura menghela nafas panjang saat mendengar langkah kaki milik Sasuke semakin menjauhi dapur. Ia lega karena pemuda tersebut lebih memilih meninggalkannya daripada menungguinya.

_Takut._

Itulah satu kata yang sejak tadi menjerit-jerit dalam raganya. Sekalipun beberapa tahun telah berlalu, nyatanya, perasaan takut itu masih diingatnya. Ia sekali lagi menghela nafas panjang, ia tahu hal tersebut terbilang wajar karena dirinya kembali merasakan tenaga dari _pembunuh_nya.

Menutup keran kembali, ia mulai mengalirkan cakra hijau untuk menutup luka yang memang terbilang cukup besar untuk _teriris. _Permatanya mengeruh, ia menatap lekat sinar tersebut dalam diam sebelum akhirnya cahaya itu meredup dan hilang. Jika saja luka tak kasat mata dapat tertutup semudah ini.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju ruang tempat apel-apel segarnya terbengkalai. Detik selanjutnya ia membeku ketika mendapati Sasuke tengah sibuk mengupas apel-apel tersebut. Yang membuatnya lebih membeku adalah Sasuke kini terduduk manis di sisi lain meja—yang selalu dibiarkan kosong begitu saja.

Ia masih terdiam di ambang pintu. Ragu untuk melangkah masuk karena jika ia melakukan hal tersebut, ia akan duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan Sasuke, bukan?

"Makanlah."

Paparan singkat yang baru saja merambat masuk ke dalam indra pendengaran perempuan tersebut membuatnya menoleh untuk sekedar mendapati apel-apel yang sepersekian menit lalu masih utuh telah terpotong dan tersusun rapi di atas piring.

Ia mengepalkan tangan, ia tahu jika pemuda tersebut menyuruhnya untuk duduk dan memakan apel tersebut. Dengan ragu, akhirnya ia memilih untuk menuruti dan duduk di sisi meja yang selalu ia tempati. Mengerutkan dahinya sejenak, ia menimbang-nimbang apakah perintah Sasuke untuknya—memakan apel—tersebut ia lakukan atau tidak.

"Sa—"

"Makanlah."

Perempuan tersebut harus rela ketika kata-katanya terpotong. Menyerah, akhirnya ia menusuk apel tersebut dan mulai memakannya. Rasa manis dan sedikit asam mulai terasa di lidahnya. Tanpa disadarinya, tangannya terkepal erat seiring dengan membuncahnya perasaan-perasaan aneh yang mendadak terus menerus merasuk, membanjiri raga rapuhnya.

Hatinya berdenyut aneh. Sudah lama sekali ia tak berinteraksi dengan pemuda tersebut. Meskipun interaksi ini begitu singkat dan tak bermakna, baginya sudah lebih dari cukup. Mungkinkah perasaan _penuh _ini adalah wujud kebahagiaan kecilnya ketika dapat kembali berinteraksi dengan pemuda tersebut?

Memberanikan diri, ia mulai mengangkat wajahnya dan pada detik yang sama, tubuhnya kembali kaku saat mendapati sepasang hitam yang berkilau dingin bertemu dengan mutiara hijaunya,_ Sasuke menatapnya_.

_Mata yang selalu memancarkan dendam,_

_Mata yang tidak pernah memandangnya,_

_Mata yang sempat kehilangan cahayanya._

Nafasnya tercekat. Dengan susah payah apel yang telah terlumat dalam mulutnya ia telan. Ia menununduk cepat, matanya terpejam lama. Ia dapat merasakan ada sesuatu yang terobrak-abrik dan hampir runtuh dalam hatinya. Itu adalah tatanan hati yang telah ia susun dengan rapi.

Pada awalnya ia melakukan ini semua—mengunjungi Sasuke setiap hari—untuk membuat dirinya menjadi lebih kuat dengan emosi yang terkontrol. Ia tak ingin menjadi hancur dan menghancurkan orang-orang terkasihnya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sudah cukup!

Karenanya, ia mulai memikirkan cara bagaimana agar benteng dalam hatinya kembali terbangun kokoh dan ia mendapatkan jawabannya, _menghadapi Sasuke. _Ia ingin menjadi lebih kuat, lebih pantas bersanding dengan Naruto dan Kakashi yang sangat _kuat_, ia ingin menjadi seorang perempuan yang tak lagi menangis, pun ia tak lagi ingin _melarikan diri. _Maka ia harus melawan kelemahannya. Melenyapkan Sasuke dalam otaknya menandakan bahwa ia _melarikan diri_, bukan?

Tapi, selain hal tersebut, ada alasan kuat lainnya mengapa ia melakukan semua ini. Ia ingin menetralkan perasaannya pada Sasuke secara perlahan dan satu-satunya cara adalah dengan _menghadapi_nya. Sayangnya, semua tak semudah yang ia bayangkan. Ia memang cukup berhasil merangkai kembali tatanan hatinya yang sempat terserak, namun, hari ini segalanya kembali hancur begitu saja.

Jantungnya semakin berdegup cepat, perasaan menggelitik yang ia kenal baik kembali menyelimuti jiwa raganya. Ia sungguh kenal perasaan ini.

_Perasaan yang telah ada bahkan sebelum dirinya menjadi genin,_

_Perasaan yang selalu ia pendam selama bertahun-tahun,_

_Perasaan yang membuatnya hancur berkeping-keping,_

_Perasaan yang nyatanya sampai detik ini tak bisa dan tak pernah pudar sedikitpun._

Sakura meremas jemarinya sendiri. Hancur sudah seluruh usahanya untuk menyambut lembaran baru yang dapat membuatnya merasa terlahir kembali sebagai pribadi baru, hancur sudah segala usaha yang ia lakukan selama 6 bulan ini karena kini ia sadar, sebagaimanapun ia mencoba, sebagaimanapun ia terjatuh, ia tak akan dapat membunuhnya.

Ia tak dapat.

Tak dapat menghancurkan…

_Perasaan cintanya pada Sasuke._

To be Continued

* * *

><p>AN : Gyaaaaak! Sayah kembaaaali! Orz . Yeay! Libur telah tiba! UAS telah beres dan…LIBUUUR! *plaak*

Ehem…apakah kalian merindukan fic ini? Semoga ada yang rindu :'D  
>Sejujurnya, chap ini cukup sulit untuk sayah buat. Lebih tepatnya sulit di adegan SasuSakunya. Sakura sudah kembali, dunia palsunya telah runtuh, saya masih ragu 'apa yang selanjutnya Sakura lakukan?' . Maka dari itu saya mencoba membuat Sakura memikirkan mengenai <em>"melupakan Sasuke dengan cara menghadapinya"<em>. Yah, melupakan seseorang dengan cara menampik perasaan yang ada itu ga efektif karena hanya akan membuat lubang dihatimu lebih menganga, jadi saya membuat Sakura mencoba menghadapi Sasuke. :))

Sebelumnya maaf kalau penjabaran perasaan Sakura rumit. Awalnya gelisah, takut, dan kembali tersadar sama cintanya. Menurut saya, hal tersebut wajar. Dia pernah ditinggalkan Sasuke dan kini Sasuke kembali. Tentunya dia gelisah. Belum lagi dia pernah hampir dibunuh Sasuke dan akhirnya ia juga punya sedikit perasaan takut yang tersisa.

Hahaha…kok A/Nnya malah jadi penjabaran gini?

Ya sudahlah, pokoknya, saya mohon maaf jika chap ini tak memuaskan. Dan maaf kalau update telat, kalau boleh jujur, perasaan saya sama pair SasuSaku sedikit goyah sehingga menyulitkan untuk mendapat _feel _yang pas untuk menulis. Tapi, hal tersebut tak akan memengaruhi ending menjadi tak adil (karena ending akan tetap seperti awal fic ini dibuat) apalagi mendadak discontinue. Sebenarnya fic ini sudah tamat diketik. Cuma, masih harus diperbaiki. :3

Aaa~ pokoknya begitulah. Baru kembali jadi pengen ngobrol panjang lebar sama _readers. _Haha

Yang terakhir, semoga di tahun 2015 fic KakaSaku makin ramai! (Apa deh)  
>Oh, semoga Sarada cepat dapat adik *plaak*<p>

Okai! Terima kasih buat yang sudah follow, favorite, sama review fic ini. Saya masih menunggu review kalian ya! Biar makin semangat! (Jangan lupa review juga di fic sayah yang lain ya.) :DD Sampai jumpa di chap 22!

Mari balas review-review yang sudah masuk :3

**Taskia Hatake46-san, Chapter 20**

J : Yeei ini juga udah update lagi!

Haha iya, suara serak sensei lagi yang membangunkan.  
>Iya, mudah-mudahan diterima ya :p<p>

Ah begitukah? Syukurlah…  
>Ku kira bakal OOC. Sensei memang sulit dimaklumi :3<p>

Gapapa, aku senang dapat review panjang. Itu berarti dirimu antusias dengan ficku. Aku senaaang~ *plaak*

**Shukaku-san, Chapter 20**

J : Iyaaah! Aku juga mau dilamar sensei XD

Hahahaha…iya, sensei bujang forever! :P  
>Eh? Mungkin Pakkun sudah 'nikah' ya?<p>

**KYUbii-san, Chapter 20**

J : Arrgh syukurlah kalau nyesek! XD  
>Judul? Ehm…mungkin mengarah ke KakaSaku? Kakashi ke Sakura, Sakura ke Sasuke.<p>

Semoga kamu bisa tidur malam ini :3

**Nada-chan-san, Chapter 20**

J : Yei juga :D

Iya aku juga senang. Akhirnya sensei berani mengambil tindakan lebih.  
>Sampai sekarang juga belum dijawab. Semoga sebentar lagi sensei dapat jawabannya<p>

Haha _like master like pet_ :P

**ChintyaMalfoy-san, Chapter 20**

J : Haha…sayangnya Sakura ga langsung peluk. Nanti ceritanya langsung end. XD

Sasuke ya? Dia itu…susah untuk ditebak! Doakan saja semoga dia cepat sadar sama kesalahannya.

Tak apa, syukurlah kamu sudah mau review.

**Hanazono Yuri-san, Chapter 20**

J : Hahaha… ini aku lanjut~

**Tifanyzahra3-san, Chapter 20**

J : Semoga pair kesukaanmu yang nanti jadi pair akhir ya

**JunShiKyu-san, Chapter 20**

J : Iya, aku setuju denganmu. Ini sakit sekali buat sensei. Tapi, kalau tak sakit bukan _Hurt Me _nanti. :'D

**Chaa-san, Chapter 20**

J : Haha. Semoga pair kesukaanmu yang jadi pair akhir ya.

**Haruka smile-san, Chapter 20**

J : Kita tunggu akhir cerita :3

**Shindymajid-san, Chapter 20**

J : Hayoo apa ya? XD

**6934soraoi-san, Chapter 20**

J : Waah…meleset dari perkiraanmu ya?

Waah…meskipun kurang dapet semoga kamu ga membenci pair itu ya.

Membuat Sasuke menderita? SIAAAP! XDDD

**SummerChoi1212-san, Chapter 20**

J : Sensei egois disini? ;A;  
>Masa sih? :"(<br>Padahal kalau dirimu mencoba menyesapi, sensei itu perannya menyedihkan banget disini. Tapi, kalau itu yang kamu pikirkan gapapa sih, beda kepala beda pemikiran soalnya. Haha.

Pair?  
>Kalau diperhatikan baik-baik jelas sekali SasuSaku. Sakura cinta dengan Sasuke, bukan? Sakura 'rusak' karena Sasuke bukan? :3<p>

Cuma kalau untuk SasuSaku moment ya baru mulai chap ini. :P

Iya, sensei tipe yang pas banget untuk itu /w/

**Kristianawirastri-san, Chapter 20**

J : Waah…syukurlah.

Ditunggu juga review selanjutnya.

**Zeedezlyclalucindtha-san, Chapter 20**

J : Semoga :3


	22. Sasuke's Feeling

Author : Yuta Uke

Chapter : 22 – Sasuke's Feeling

Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt, Comfort

Disclaimer : All character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku, KakaSaku, NaruSaku**  
><strong>  
>Warning : Unbetaed fic, Semi-Canon. Tulisan miring tebal adalah ingatan tokoh. Mulai chapter 10, alur waktu di dalam cerita ini akan sedikit berputar lebih cepat.<p>

douzo...

* * *

><p><em>Kau datang dihadapanku,<em>

_Dengan air mata._

_Kau selalu datang dihadapanku,_

_Dengan sorot mata penuh luka._

* * *

><p>Bunyi detik jam menggema, menyapa lembut sudut-sudut dingin ruangan, berusaha mencairkan kesenyapan yang kembali melanda. Menit berlalu dan kedua insan di dalamnya masih nyaman berada diantara keheningan.<p>

Pemuda Uchiha disana duduk di sisi lain yang membuatnya berhadap-hadapan dengan sosok merah muda. Sisi yang tak pernah ia sentuh, sisi yang selalu dibiarkannya kosong tak terisi. Sisi tersebut bagai hatinya yang berlubang disana sini, begitu hampa dan ia tak ingin ada siapapun yang menyentuhnya.

Manik hitamnya tertumbuk lekat pada perempuan yang masih saja menunduk dalam sehingga helai demi helai mahkota merah muda itu menutupi wajah gelisah sang pemilik. Ia terus memerhatikan, terus mengamati perempuan itu; perempuan yang hampir dibunuhnya.

"_**Sasuke-kun."**_

"_**Sasuke-kun?"**_

"_**Sasuke-kun!"**_

"_**Sa-Sasuke-kun…"**_

Dalam detik yang bersamaan, otaknya yang terbilang cukup pintar memutar serpihan memori menyesakkan dimana di dalamnya menampilkan berbagai macam ekspresi sang merah muda yang seenaknya memenuhi kepalanya, membuatnya tak mengerti mengapa ia—otaknya—melakukan hal tersebut.

_Ketika gadis itu menatapnya dengan penuh kekaguman,_

_Ketika gadis itu mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar celotehan asalnya,_

_Ketika gadis itu berteriak memanggilnya yang akan pergi dari desa,_

_Ketika perempuan itu memanggil namanya diawal pertemuan pertama mereka setelah 3 tahun berpisah._

"_**SASUKE-KUN!"**_

Sasuke mendecih tertahan, tangannya terkepal erat ketika jeritan memuakkan yang begitu pilu tersebut masih dan tampaknya akan terus membekas dalam ingatannya. Bayang-bayang sorot wajah penuh luka serta kilat rapuh memilukan dari mantan rekan satu timnya 6 bulan lalu tetap menari-nari seakan mengejeknya, membuatnya bergidik ketika suatu yang perih menikam jiwanya.

"—_**selama hampir 2 tahun ini, Sakura-chan hidup dengan otak menolak sosokmu." **_

Lagi-lagi penjelasan salah seorang pemuda yang telah ia anggap lebih dari sekedar teman merasuk, membuatnya ingin sekali menutup kedua telinganya. Sampai detik ini ia ingin sekali mengetahui apa maksud Naruto mengatakan hal tersebut. Ingin menyalahkannya? Ingin membuatnya merasa bersalah?

"…_**semuanya karena kau. Ia melindungi dirinya dari kau yang selalu menyakitinya! Aku tak sanggup melihatnya!"**_

Sekali lagi Sasuke harus mati-matian menahan seluruh emosi yang berkecamuk dalam raganya ketika kata-kata yang ia tahu merupakan sebuah _pernyataan_ _kesalahan _dari sang _jinchuuriki kyuubi—_untuknya—terngiang-ngiang tanpa cela.

Sudah pasti pemuda tersebut akan menyalahkannya.

Sudah pasti!

Oh tentu ia tahu bukan Naruto saja yang menyalahkannya, bahkan hanya sekali lihat, Ino—setiap kali perempuan itu datang memeriksanya—juga menyalahkannya melalui tatapan.

Dulu ia tak memerdulikan tatapan menusuk itu, pun tak merasakan sesuatu ketika mendapatkannya. Tapi kini segalanya telah berubah. Ia telah mengetahui kenyataan mengenai perempuan merah muda dihadapannya dan ia lah penyebab segala kekacauan itu.

Sasuke mendesah pelan. Ia lelah, ia muak, ia…ia menyerah untuk mendeskripsikan perasaannya yang tak lagi dapat digambarkan dengan untaian kata.

Setidaknya lelah merupakan pendeskripsian yang lebih tepat untuk saat ini. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke Konoha hanya demi menebus seluruh perbuataan hinanya sehingga beban yang terus mencambuknya dapat sedikit terangkat. Namun, yang di dapatnya kemudian adalah sebuah kenyataan lain mengenai kondisi perempuan itu dan perasaan memuakkan ini.

Ia tak tahu mengapa sosok merah muda ini selalu saja sukses menyapukan warnanya pada kehidupannya—yang sayangnya warna tersebut tak membuatnya bahagia. Membuatnya terus menerus terseret dalam permainan tak berujung sehingga ia dan perempuan itu saling menunggu untuk menjatuhkan dan terjatuh.

Ia yang _menjatuhkan _dan Sakura yang akan terus _terjatuh._

Bukankah selalu seperti itu permainannya?

"_**Aku merasa ini salah! Dunia yang ia ciptakan adalah palsu! Aku tak sanggup melihatnya! Aku tahu seberapa besar perasaannya padamu sehingga hati kecilku tak sanggup melihatnya melupakanmu.**_"

Lagi,

Benaknya kembali menjeritkan kata-kata Naruto saat ia masih mendekam dalam penjara suramnya dulu, membuat ia merasa sesak kala jantungnya menghentak keras seolah tengah tertimpa beban berat yang akan membuatnya berhenti bernapas sejenak. Perasaan memuakkan tersebut muncul kembali, merengkuh tubuh kokohnya dan kemudian menyayat tipis seolah menginginkannya merasakan perih.

Ia tak tahu perasaan memuakkan apa ini, ia tak tahu dan sesungguhnya ia tak ingin mengetahuinya. Karena ia tampaknya sedikit sadar bahwa ia begitu takut untuk mengetahui perasaan tersebut.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, silahkan apelnya."

Sasuke terhenyak. Ia kembali terseret paksa ke dalam kenyataan ketika suara tak asing tersebut mengalun, menikam indra pendengarannya. Manik kelamnya terlempar pada apel-apel yang telah terpotong rapi.

Bukan apel yang tadi ia persiapkan—karena apel tersebut telah dihabiskan Sakura.

Tubuhnya tak sedikitpun bergerak, ia masih tetap membeku. Tenggorokannya terasa panas, seakan terbakar oleh kalimat-kalimat yang sejak tadi terhambat untuk keluar.

"—napa…"

"Eh?"

"Kenapa?"

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, keningnya berkerut tanda tak mengerti. Jelas sekali kini raut wajahnya menggambarkan ketidakmengertian atas pertanyaan Sasuke tadi. _Apa yang kenapa?_

"Apa yang—"

"Untuk apa kau melakukan ini setiap hari?"

Mutiara hijau disana berkilau kaget. Ia lagi-lagi meloloskan satu detak dalam dadanya. Pertahanan yang sedikit demi sedikit ia tata kembali mulai memerlihatkan celah yang sewaktu-waktu dapat menghancurkan usahanya.

Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam, setidaknya ia ingin membuat dirinya merasa lebih baik—sekalipun hal tersebut tak mungkin di dapatkannya sekarang. _Apa yang harus ia jawab?_

"A-aku ditugaskan Naruto untuk mengawasimu."

Tautan jemari milik perempuan bersurai merah muda itu semakin mengejang seiring dengan meluncurnya _kebohongan _tadi. Ia mengigit bagian dalam bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, berharap Sasuke tak akan mengetahui kebenarannya.

Sayangnya, apa yang dirinya harapkan tak selalu menjadi kenyataan.

**DHEG**

Anak didik seorang cucu _Hokage _pertama tersebut kembali merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak ketika manik hijau teduhnya bertatap paksa dengan sepasang merah bak darah dihadapannya. Begitu intens sehingga ia hanya mampu terpaku; membiarkan pemuda tersebut menemukan _sesuatu _di dalam mutiaranya.

"Apa maumu?" Sasuke kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Su-sudah kubilang aku—"

Perempuan manis tersebut masih berusaha memertahankan kebohongannya—sekalipun ia tahu bahwa Sasuke telah mengetahui kebenarannya. Dan hal tersebut membuat lawan bicaranya tersulut emosi.

**BRAK!**

"Kubilang hentikan omong kosongmu!"

Sakura tersentak cepat. Jantungnya hampir melompat keluar ketika suara hentakan yang begitu keras pada meja kayu dihadapannya dan teriakkan Sasuke membekukan dirinya. Keringat dingin mulai menampakkan kilaunya, membuat wajah pucat tersebut semakin terlihat tak sehat.

Degup dalam dadanya semakin tak sesuai pada irama lembutnya, kini begitu kasar dan menyakitkan. Kening disana berkerut, mencoba mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada narapidana kelas S dihadapannya.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?"

"Apa maumu?! Apa maksud dari tindakanmu?!"

Sasuke terus saja mengulang pertanyaan tadi seolah ia menginginkan jawaban sebenarnya meluncur dari sela-sela katupan bibir Sakura yang telah memucat. Tangannya terkepal kuat-kuat. Ia yang terkenal pandai menyembunyikan ekspresinya mendadak menjadi kacau. Ya, ia akan selalu kacau jika berhadapan dengan perempuan ini.

"Sasu—"

"Kau ingin mengasihaniku?!"

_Hentikan, Sasuke!_

"A—"

"Hentikan tatapanmu itu!"

_Diam, Sasuke!_

Kepalan tangan Sasuke semakin kuat ketika ia menangkap kristal kepedihan _medic nin _merah muda tersebut mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata, akan terjatuh dalam sekali kedipan mata. Jelas sekali perempuan muda disana tengah berjuang sekuat tenaga menahan tangisnya dan bungsu Uchiha tersebut tahu bahwa ia kembali menjadi penjahat.

"Apa maumu, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura tak sanggup lagi menahan tangisnya, pipinya berkilau oleh tetesan air mata yang meluncur cepat, menampakkan wujudnya, berusaha membuat sang pemuda kembali merasa bersalah. "Aku berkunjung hanya untuk sekedar melihat keadaanmu." Lanjutnya parau.

"Kau melakukannya setiap hari!" Tambah Sasuke cepat. Nada bicaranya semakin tinggi, semakin terasa mengintimidasi seakan ia telah melupakan bahwa Sakura menangis karenanya.

"AKU MELAKUKAN ITU KARENA AKU MENCINTAIMU!"

Habis sudah kesabaran Sakura ketika ia menjeritkan pernyataan yang entah telah keberapa kalinya ia katakan kepada sang Uchiha. Ia kembali menunduk, menyembunyikan raut frustasinya karena ia tahu ia gagal mengendalikan emosi sehingga kata-kata tersebut terlontar begitu saja.

Putra Mikoto dan Fugaku tersebut menunjukkan sedikit reaksi. Kepalan tangannya terlihat mengendur perlahan, raut wajahnya yang menegang sejak tadi melembut dengan gurat-gurat kepedihan. Kepalanya terasa penuh, membuat segalanya terasa berat. Ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit tersengal karena luapan emosinya.

Detik selanjutnya, kepalan yang mengendur tersebut kembali menguat, lembut raut wajahnya semakin terlihat berbeda. Ia mengigit bagian dalam bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat kala merasakan goresan-goresan tipis yang sanggup menyakitinya kembali datang merengkuh.

Sesuatu dalam dadanya berkecamuk, saling mengisi, menjerit dan menghujam, membiarkan hal tersebut membuatnya tersadar atas suatu hal.

Sakura _masih_ mencintainya.

Perempuan manis yang tengah berusaha menahan tangis dihadapannya ini masih mencintai dirinya dan akhirnya ia mengetahui bahwa hal itulah yang membuatnya merasakan perasaan _memuakkan _ini_._

Sasuke kembali menatap lekat sosok merah muda tersebut, menangkap kilau luka yang ia yakini tercipta karena kesalahannya; perbuatannya.

Dadanya berdegup perih. Ia mengetahui perasaan Sakura, ia selalu mengetahuinya. Namun sungguh, kenyataan bahwa Sakura menghancurkan dirinya sendiri karena perasaan tersebut benar-benar diluar perkiraan.

"Mengapa kau mencintaiku?!"

Pertanyaan yang terdengar begitu konyol di telinga Sakura tersebut membuat sang merah muda mengerutkan dahinya dalam. Ia ingin sekali segera terbebas dari belenggu topik tak jelas ini secepatnya dan satu-satunya cara adalah diam tanpa berusaha menjawab pertanyaan tadi.

"AKU BERTANYA PADAMU!" Pemuda tersebut kembali berteriak, seakan ingin menguras habis seluruh tenaganya yang terlampau besar. "SEHARUSNYA KAU SUDAH BERHENTI MENCINTAIKU! AKU BAHKAN MENCOBA MEMBUNUHMU!"

"DIAAAM!"

Lengking jerit pilu milik Sakura tadi membuat suasana disana semakin tak terkendali. Nafas keduanya tersengal. Pertengkaran yang bahkan tidak jelas apa pemicunya mulai pecah. Yang Sasuke tahu, emosinya bergejolak dan tak dapat ia bendung lagi. Terlebih perasaan sang merah muda benar-benar menyakitkan untuknya.

**DHEG**

Denyut perih menghantam dada sang pemuda kala manik hitam disana bersirobok kasar dengan hijau yang tengah berkilau sendu. Sorot mata tersebut menghantam jiwanya, memporak-porandakan kekokohan raganya. Hatinya tergores, tersayat, dan hal tersebut membuat emosi sang pemilik _Sharingan _semakin menjadi.

_Hentikan!_

"BERHENTI MENATAPKU DENGAN MATA ITU!"

"KYAA!"

**PRANG!**

Kedua ANBU yang sejak tadi memasang wajah was was di depan pintu utama menghambur masuk ketika mereka mendengar bentakkan kasar Sasuke, jerit kejut Sakura, dan benda pecah. Salah satu dari mereka membelalakkan mata ketika melihat pecahan piring terserak begitu saja. Belum lagi beberapa potong apel turut terhambur di atas pecahan tersebut.

"Sakura!"

Merah muda tersebut tak menghiraukan ANBU yang telah menghambur mendekati dirinya. Ia masih tetap tak bergeming dari posisinya semula. Hijaunya menatap nanar serpihan piring serta apel-apel tak berdosan di dekatnya. Pemandangan yang pernah ia lihat.

"Enyah dari hadapanku sekarang!"

Dengan hati yang hancur, Sakura berusaha berdiri—dibantu oleh kedua ANBU disana. Mendapat perlakuan ganjil tersebut membuat dirinya terguncang. _Apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke? Ada apa sebenarnya? _Seraya beranjak pergi, pertanyaan tersebut terus membayang-bayangi dirinya.

_Sasuke-kun…_

XXXX

Keheningan masih setia menemani sang pemuda tampan yang tetap tak beranjak dari posisinya beberapa menit lalu. Kepalan tangannya masih belum mengendur, ada perasaan-perasaan yang saling bertolak belakang bergelut dalam raganya.

_Penyesalan,_

_Amarah,_

_Ketidakmampuan._

Semua setia menari-nari di dalam dirinya. Dengan cepat ia merebahkan diri, memejamkan mata dan menyesap kesakitan yang terus menerus melukainya. Semakin diingatnya, semakin lebar pula luka goresan tersebut.

_Sial!_

Berkali-kali pria itu mengumpat dalam hati, merutuki keanehan yang ditimbulkannya; dirinya yang mendadak tak mampu mengontrol emosi. Seluruhnya meluap begitu saja tanpa mampu dibendungnya.

_Mengapa kau masih menungguku?_

_Mengapa kau masih mencintaiku?_

_Mengapa kau tidak melupakanku?_

_Mengapa kau melukai dirimu sendiri?_

_Mengapa tatapanmu membuatku kesal?_

_Mengapa kau tidak berhenti mencintaiku?_

Ia mendesah frustasi saat setiap pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang telah ia ketahui persis jawabannya kembali berputar dalam kepalanya. Menghela nafas panjang, Sasuke kemudian bangkit dan duduk, memandang lekat pada sisi dihadapannya yang telah kosong tanpa ada sesosok perempuan merah muda disana. Perempuan tersebut telah pergi dari 'penjara'nya setelah menangis karenanya.

_Mengapa aku selalu membuatmu menangis?_

_Mengapa kau selalu menangis karenaku?_

Menarik nafas dalam-dalam, pemuda sedingin es tersebut kembali menutup matanya, berusaha menghilangkan segala kekacauan yang masih berkecamuk. Bayang-bayang wajah Sakura tampaknya masih akan tetap berputar dalam benaknya.

_Jangan kembali lagi kesini._

To be Continued

* * *

><p>AN : Yak~ Bagaimana dengan chap ini? Haaah~ lagi-lagi chap yang susah. Membuat chap mengenai _perasaan _Sasuke itu benar-benar rumit ==;

Btw, terjawab kan maksud kedatangan Sasuke untuk menyerahkan diri? Yap. Ia ingin menebus dosanya :D  
>Pas lagi nebus dosa malah secara ga sadar udah buat <em>dosa <em>lain. Haha

Oh ya, maaf kalau Sasuke OOC. ;A;  
>Yah, dia hanya pemuda labil yang sedang dilanda kebingungan, perasaan sebal, bersalah, dan lainnya sehingga hal tersebut memancing ketidakstabilan emosinya. Alhasil, Sasuke mencak-mencak deh disini. :P<p>

Jujur, pertengkaran antara keduanya itu benar-benar sulit untuk dibuat—terlebih pertengkarannya dimulai dari Sasuke. Rasanya _"bagaimana cara membuat Sasuke marah tapi ga OOC?" _dan itulah yang membuat saya sempat STUCK BANGEEET! ;A; ;A; ;A;  
>Entah mengapa adegan SasuSaku masih menjadi kendala fic ini dan saya masih berusaha untuk memperbaiki hal tersebut.<p>

Mungkin readers bosan dengan permintaan maaf saya atas keterlambatan update, tapi, saya mau tetap minta maaf atas keterlambatannya yang ga nanggung-nanggung. Pokoknya, saya sedang berusaha untuk update cepat sehingga cepat tamat.

Okai! Terima kasih buat yang sudah follow, favorite, sama review fic ini. Saya masih menunggu review kalian ya! Biar makin semangat! (Jangan lupa review juga di fic sayah yang lain ya.) :DD Sampai jumpa di chap 23!

Mari balas review-review yang sudah masuk :3

**Suket alang alang-san, Chapter 21**

J : Iya, udah mendekati ending. :)

**QRen-san, Chapter 21**

J : Waah, semoga SasuSaku ya :3

Makasih.

**Chaa-san, Chapter 21**

J : Haha…gimana, sudah dibaca chap kemarin? :3

**Summerchoi1212-san, Chapter 21**

J : Haha…iya aku tahu perasaan itu. Kalau ada SasuSaku pasti lebih milih itu. Yah, semoga pair yang kamu mau yang jadi ending :D

Wkwkwk…mungkin kelihatannya jadi begitu, tapi menurutku wajar sih. Dari segitu panjang perjalanan pahit dia, dia mau milikin Sakura buat dilindungi. Biar ga galau terus :P

Oooh…ya ya. Semoga di chap ini agak mendingan. Soalnya memang aku ingin buat yang ga langsung to the point gitu sih :3  
>Cuma itu masukan yang akan ku pertimbangkan.<p>

Haha gapapa kok. Bawelnya kan positif bukan negatif. :P

**Zeedezlyclalucintha-san, Chapter 21**

J : Sakura kan memang begitu kalau sudah menyangkut soal beginian :P (seenaknya)

Haha. Semoga endingnya seperti harapanmu.

**Taskia Hatake46-san, Chapter 21**

J : Waaah terima kasih Taskia~ aku juga rindu baca reviewmu :DD

Wwwwww susah kenapa?  
>Kamu susah baca aku susah nulis ya #plaak<p>

Hoo~ endingnya masih belum bisa ketebak ya? Syukurlah. :3

Yeay! Ramaikan KakaSaku!

**Nada-chan-san, Chapter 21**

J : Huwaaa…maaf ya yang ini juga lama :'o

Wwww  
>Jawaban Sakura akan muncul di chap depan (bocoran dikit aah~)<p>

Wah, jangan pesimis duluan. Masih belum pasti lho endingnya haha

Buat fic lagi?  
>hm… udah banyak kok draft kasar, tapi mau fic ini tamat dulu. Tapi aku pasti akan buat KakaSaku kok :3<p>

Maaf ya chap ini ga kilat :'(

**UchiHarunoKid-san, Chapter 21**

J : kyaaa terima kasih! :3

Haha.. semoga Sakura cepat jawab ya :D

Maap ya yang ini ga bisa kilat lagi :'''o

**Shindymajid-san, Chapter 21**

J : Haha… semoga ini bikin penasaran lagi #plaak

**Heyhoskylarks-san, Chapter 21**

J : Request ending, ya? Semoga SasuSaku jadi main pair di ending ya :3

Ah iya, tenang. Adegan SasuSaku akan berlanjut terus kok setelah _dunia palsu _Sakura runtuh. :D  
>(Tapi chap depan agak kurang)<p>

Yah, aku setuju. Sebagaimananya Sakura, dia akan tetap kembali pada Sasuke dan hal tersebut pas banget buat nyakitin Kakashi-sensei lolol

Akhir bahagia? I'll try my best :D

Wah, makasih ya. Ditunggu reviewnya lagi :3


	23. Kakashi's Feeling Once Again, Marry Me

Title : Hurt Me, Hurt Me, But Don't Leave Me

Author : Yuta Uke

Chapter : 23 – Kakashi's Feeling; Once Again, Marry Me

Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt, Comfort

Disclaimer : All character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : KakaSaku, SasuSaku, NaruSaku**  
><strong>  
>Warning : Unbetaed fic, Semi-Canon. Tulisan miring tebal adalah ingatan tokoh. Mulai chapter 10, alur waktu di dalam cerita ini akan sedikit berputar lebih cepat.<p>

douzo...

* * *

><p><em>Sosokmu yang tegar,<em>

_Selalu ku hormati._

_Sosokmu yang begitu rapuh,_

_Kapankah akan tersenyum indah?_

* * *

><p>Atap bumi yang begitu biru terlihat riang menerima biasan cahaya tirai-tirai mentari pagi yang bersinar penuh semangat. Hangat udara musim pun turut memeluk desa damai siang hari ini. Nyanyian para hewan kecil bersayap lembut masih terdengar sekalipun mentari mulai meninggi, seolah mereka masih ingin menunjukkan pada setiap penduduk jika mereka masih tetap semangat.<p>

Sayangnya, keindahan dan semangat alam tak datang menggelitik sesosok pria dewasa yang tengah berjalan gontai menyusuri lorong rumah sakit bercat putih. Wajahnya—yang hampir sebagian tertutup—dihiasi oleh peluh. Jika saat ini siapapun tengah menajamkan indra pendengaran mereka, dapat terdengar rintihan kecil yang meluncur bebas dari sela-sela katupan bibir pria tersebut. Sang pria perak mengerang perlahan ketika udara sejuk menyapu luka menganga pada lengan kirinya.

"Kakashi-sensei! Lukamu parah sekali!"

Surai peraknya sedikit menari kecil ketika ia menoleh cepat saat pekik suara panik milik seseorang yang tengah berlari kecil menghampirinya terdengar. Ia hanya menatap perempuan muda tersebut dalam diam dan tak merasa keberatan ketika sang _medic nin _menuntunnya menuju ruang kecil dan mendudukkannya di kursi pasien. Abu kelam miliknya berkilau ketika cahaya hijau lembut mulai memancar dari tangan sang perempuan.

Erang kecil kembali terdengar kala perempuan tersebut mulai menyembuhkan lukanya; luka yang ia dapatkan akibat kecerobohannya sendiri. Dalam hati ia mendengus kesal mengingat misi solo kemarin— yang terbilang cukup mudah _bagi seorang Hatake Kakashi_—menghadiahinya luka yang cukup dalam. Jarang sekali ia melakukan sebuah kesalahan apalagi hal tersebut berakibat fatal bagi dirinya.

"Baiklah, aku sudah menghentikan pendarahannya."

Cakra lembut tadi memudar sebelum akhirnya benar-benar lenyap seiring dengan pergerakan sang _medic nin _untuk mengambil beberapa benda putih yang tergulung rapi di dalam ruang prakteknya.

"Terima kasih, Ino."

Yamanaka muda disana berbalik cepat dan membalas ucapan terima kasih Kakashi dengan senyum tipis. Kembali pada tempat duduknya semula, ia mulai melilitkan perban pada lengan sang _copy nin. _Keduanya terdiam, tenggelam pada pikirannya masing-masing tanpa mereka ketahui bahwa kini keduanya tengah sama-sama memikirkan objek yang sama…_seorang perempuan merah muda_.

"Ya, sudah selesai."

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, memecah kesunyian yang hanya ditanggapi dalam diam oleh sang pasien. Setelahnya keheningan kembali datang menghampiri, menyisakan ketidaknyamanan dalam diri Ino maupun Kakashi. Jangankan berinteraksi, bertemu saja jarang sekali.

"Apa misinya terlalu sulit?"

Setelah membasahi bibirnya yang sedikit kering, Ino memutuskan untuk memecah kesunyian dengan topik asal yang muncul begitu saja dalam benaknya. Sepertinya pemilihan topik pembicaraan tadi cukup tepat mengingat ia baru saja memberikan perawatan pada Kakashi. _Sepertinya._

"Begitulah." Jawab sang pria sekenanya. Tampaknya sedikit enggan membahas hal tersebut.

Ino meringis sedikit mendengar jawaban sang guru perak sahabatnya yang terdengar begitu dingin. _Sayang sekali topiknya tadi tak tepat_, setidaknya Ino merasa seperti itu. Perempuan pirang disana menghirup oksigen dalam-dalam dan membiarkan ruang prakteknya kembali terisikan oleh keheningan; membuatnya terjebak antara kebisuan _dan Kakashi_. Ia tak ingin salah memilih topik kembali.

Dalam diam, ia mengamati sedikit sosok pria dewasa dengan raga kokoh yang menyembunyikan seluruh emosi pemiliknya. Surai perak yang sedikit acak, manik kelabu kelam yang selalu memancarkan pembatas agar tak dapat diselami siapapun, wajah yang selalu tertutupi selembar kain, tubuh indah yang begitu kesepian.

"Ino?"

Sang perempuan tersentak dari lamunannya, ia mendapati Kakashi tengah memandangnya dengan sorot penuh tanda tanya. Menelan ludahnya sekali, Ino mulai tertawa canggung. Ia baru saja kedapatan memandangi Kakashi oleh Kakashi!

"A-ahaha…maaf sensei, aku hanya berpikir luka tadi pasti sakit." Tuturnya, membelokkan segala pemikiran aneh Hatake dewasa itu mengenai dirinya—_dan pandangannya_.

"Lumayan." Kakashi mencengkram salah satu sisi bangku dinginnya dan kemudian segera bangkit; ingin bergegas pergi. "Kalau begitu aku duluan." Tambahnya.

Ino terpaku ketika sosok kokoh disana mulai membalikkan badan, menjelaskan bahwa sosok tersebut akan segera pergi dari ruang prakteknya. Dalam detik yang bersamaan, sesuatu mendadak membuncah dalam dadanya, membuatnya sesak. Tangan rampingnya mengepal erat, bibir merah mudanya terbuka, menampilkan sedikit celah.

"Sensei—" panggil Yamanaka muda tersebut cepat. Suatu dorongan memaksanya untuk memanggil, menahan pria di hadapannya dan mengatakan hal yang datang menghampiri benaknya begitu saja. "—jangan lepaskan Sakura begitu saja."

Tangan yang baru saja menyentuh gagang pintu tersebut terhenti. Beberapa patah kata singkat milik Ino tadi begitu tepat sekali menusuk sesuatu dalam dirinya; diri seorang Hatake Kakashi. Perih, sesak, dan terus menerus menjerat.

Menarik nafas dengan sangat pelan dan cepat, Kakashi segera membuka pintu. "Jangan mengolok-olok orang tua." Utarnya sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Ino yang tak bergeming memandanginya.

Terpaku setelah beberapa detik, sahabat perempuan Shikamaru dan Chouji tersebut terkekeh kecil, namun tak sedikitpun ada nada jenaka di dalamnya.

"Aku tidak sedang mengolokmu, Sensei."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dalam diam, pria dewasa disana melenggang pergi menjauhi rumah sakit dan melangkah menuju kantor _Hokage_;melaporkan hasil dari misinya kemarin. Dengan gestur tubuh malasnya—memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celananya dan berjalan dengan pandangan lurus—ia terus menerus memikirkan kalimat terakhir salah satu anak didik rekannya yang telah gugur saat melawan duo Akatsuki, Hidan dan Kakuzu.

**_"_**—_**jangan lepaskan Sakura begitu saja."**_

Menghela nafas sesaat, salah satu _jounin_ terhebat di Konoha itu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Entah memang dirinya yang kian lama kian melemah, atau memang kalimat tersebut memiliki pengaruh yang kuat—karena kini ia terus saja memikirkan kata-kata tadi.

_Jangan lepaskan?_

Sedikit banyaknya ia merasa kata-kata 'jangan lepaskan' sangat tak pantas untuk menggambarkan posisinya. Sejak kapan ia membelenggu Sakura? Sejak kapan Sakura menjadi miliknya sehingga ia dapat seenaknya mengikat perempuan itu?

_Bukankah ia yang dicengkram dan dilepaskan begitu saja?_

Menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, ia berusaha untuk membuang segala pemikiran aneh yang mendadak merasukinya. Setelah menghela nafas sekali, langkahnya yang sempat terhenti tersebut kembali ia lanjutkan.

Sayu abu kelamnya masih setia memandang lekat pada hiruk pikuk desa yang begitu ramah, dan pada detik selanjutnya secara tak sengaja ia menatap seorang bocah perempuan yang tersenyum dengan begitu manisnya tengah berlari ke arah seorang _jounin—_guru bocah itu—seraya menggenggam sebuket bunga.

Tanpa pria itu inginkan, serpihan memori yang dipenuhi oleh lembutnya merah muda terpancar jelas memenuhi benaknya. Menciptakan rasa sepi dan sesak yang bercampur aduk tak dapat ia pungkiri karena kini indah merah muda telah menjauhinya kembali, mengembalikan warna-warna monoton yang selalu menemani kesehariannya.

_Tidak ada lagi gelayut kikuk dilengannya,_

_Tidak ada lagi senyuman penuh cinta untuknya._

_Tak ada._ Tak ada lagi merah muda yang tertoreh manis untuk menemani.

Kakashi memejamkan mata, mendesah pelan ketika bayang-bayang pertumbuhan gadis ceria yang selalu memandang murid lelakinya yang lain dengan pandangan memuja menari dalam kepala. Gadis manja yang begitu cengeng dulu telah tumbuh menjadi seorang perempuan dewasa yang tegar namun tetap saja rapuh, sosok yang diam-diam membuatnya bangga.

"Hm?"

Pria perak disana menghentikan langkahnya kembali sembari mengerutkan dahi tanda terkejut. Ia menilik baik-baik pemandangan tak asing dihadapannya; apartemen seorang perempuan.

"Haaah—kenapa kesini?"

Ia mendesah frustasi sembari berdecak kesal. Sebegitu tenggelamnyakah ia sehingga kakinya secara tak sengaja menuntunnya menuju apartemen milik sang merah muda yang tak pernah ia kunjungi lagi?

Dengan cepat ia melompat menaiki atap rumah yang letaknya tak terlalu jauh—namun juga tak terlalu dekat—dari apartemen tersebut. Dalam diam ia melekatkan pandangannya. Abunya menyapu satu per satu benda di dalam ruangan kecil yang tak tertutupi tirai disana. Tak ada yang berubah, masih sama saat terakhir ia menginjakkan kakinya disana.

**DHEG**

Tanpa disadarinya, ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat ketika bola kacanya mendapati sebuah benda mati terpajang disana; benda yang sampai kapanpun akan selalu menyimpan seonggok kenangan masa lalu keluarga kecilnya. _Foto tim 7._

_Sasuke._

Memejamkan matanya sesaat, Kakashi memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari tempatnya berpijak, berlari dari seluruh kenangan yang akan membuatnya larut dalam _kebodohan._

**BRAK!**

Belum sempat ia mengambil langkah untuk pergi, indra pendengarannya yang tajam menangkap suara keras seperti sebuah benda terbanting kasar. Kakashi membalikkan badannya kembali dan mendapati murid merah mudanya tengah terduduk di depan pintu kamar sembari menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangan.

_Sakura menangis…_

_Ia menangis lagi…_

Tanpa ia sadari, kakinya telah melangkah seenaknya—melompat dan mendarat di beranda kamar Sakura. Ia segera mengetuk mengetuk-ketuk jendela kaca yang menjadi pemisah antara tempatnya berpijak dan tempat sang perempuan menangis.

"Sakura!"

Perempuan manis tersebut tersentak dan segera mengangkat kepalanya, menangkap sosok perak yang selalu ada untuk menopang dirinya, Kakashi.

Amarah, kekecewaan, kepedihan, kegundahan yang melebur satu dalam raga rapuhnya membuat sang pemilik tak dapat lagi bertindak melalui akal sehat. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat sebelum akhirnya berlari menuju beranda, membuka jendela kaca tersebut dan menghambur ke dalam pelukan sang guru—tak lagi memerdulikan air matanya membasahi rompi Kakashi.

"Sen-sei…"

Suara parau milik anak didiknya yang sudah lama tidak di dengarnya kembali meninggalkan sayatan tipis yang teramat perih di hati. Kakashi terpaku tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. Tangisan Sakura, sosok rapuh Sakura, pelukan tanpa aba-aba Sakura seakan melumpuhkan akalnya.

_Mengapa kau menangis?_

_Sasuke menyakitimu lagi?_

_Mengapa kau selalu menangis untuknya?_

Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang ingin Kakashi lontarkan, namun ia menelan semuanya seorang diri. Lebih baik pertanyaan itu ia simpan saat ini karena ia tahu bahwa tenangnya Sakura menjadi prioritas utama.

Kakashi menatap nanar pucuk kepala merah muda yang masih melekat erat di dadanya. Kedua tangannya yang berada tepat di masing-masing sisi lengan Sakura begitu kaku di udara, ia membeku. Tak ada elusan lembut, tak ada pelukan, tak ada sentuhan-sentuhan yang ia berikan untuk menenangkan sang perempuan. Karena ia tahu posisinya saat ini telah berbeda.

_Segalanya telah berubah._

Menit berlalu dan kedua insan disana masih berdiri dalam posisinya. Isak tangis sang merah muda berangsur-angsur mereda. Kekalutan memang pantas sekali dikatakan sebagai salah satu faktor utama hilangnya kendali seseorang, maka, setelah Sakura menguasai dirinya kembali, ia segera melepaskan pelukannya dengan cepat.

Kikuk merengkuh dirinya, ia menunduk dan tak berani untuk mengangkat wajahnya—melihat reaksi Kakashi. Mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat, ia harus rela kembali merasakan perasaan bersalah; bersalah karena emosinya selalu mengendalikan tindakannya.

"Sudah tenang?"

Alunan suara rendah milik calon kandidat _Hokage _ke-6 dulu mengalun lambat. Sakura memberanikan diri untuk menatap Kakashi yang kini tengah menyipitkan matanya, tersenyum. Surai merah mudanya mengalun pelan kala mengangguk kecil.

"Ma-maaf, Sensei." Cicitnya.

"Tidak apa."

Kecanggungan kembali terasa memberatkan udara sekitar keduanya. Terlebih kini perempuan merah muda tersebut mulai mengingat-ingat kembali memori ketika Kakashi masih menjadi _pria_nya. Namun mendadak perhatiannya teralih pada salah satu lengan gurunya yang terbalut kain putih.

"Astaga Kakashi-sensei! Ada apa dengan lenganmu?"

"Eh? Ini? Aku terluka dan—"

"Masuklah sensei, aku akan melihat lukamu!" Seru Sakura panik dan ia menyeret pria dewasa tersebut masuk ke dalam apartemennya dengan cepat.

Sang _jounin _perak hanya dapat pasrah begitu saja karena ia tahu percuma membantah Sakura saat ini.

.

.

.

"Silahkan duduk."

Anak didikNamikaze Minato tersebut segera mendudukkan tubuhnya pada sofa yang selalu menjadi tempatnya mengistirahatkan diri, tempatnya melepas penat ditemani oleh celotehan Sakura, _dulu_. Ia menggeleng kecil, merutuki kenyataan bahwa dirinya gampang sekali terjebak dalam kenangan masa lalu.

Abu kelamnya melekat pada setiap pergerakan Sakura yang kini tengah mengambil kotak obat—mengeluarkan perban.

"Sakura, aku baik—"

"Diam dulu, Sensei." Sang merah muda segera memotong kalimat Kakashi dengan cepat dan tanpa aba-aba membuka balutan perban pada lengan sang guru. "Ah, lukamu sudah hampir tertutup."

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam hari ini, Kakashi menghela nafas kembali. _Memang Sakura sekali._

"Sejak tadi aku berusaha untuk menjelaskannya padamu." Sindir Kakashi.

"Ma-maaf, Sensei. Aku hanya—cemas."

Sakura menunduk, merasa malu karena nada bicara menyindir Kakashi—yang ia tahu tak benar-benar serius. Ia benar-benar panik sekali saat mendapati lengan sang guru tertutup perban sehingga gelisah dan cemas segera menamparnya, membuat akal sehatnya sekali lagi kembali tak berfungsi—_ia dikuasai emosi_.

Di lain pihak, sang pria kini tengah tersenyum tipis karena tingkah muridnya. Rasanya ia ingin sekali tertawa dan mengacak surai merah muda Sakura karena gemas. Murid perempuannya yang tengah menunduk karena malu dan bersalah amatlah lucu.

"Wajahmu panik sekali." Utar Kakashi sembari tetap mengulum senyum.

_Lagi._

Malu kembali menguasai sang merah muda sehingga ia berusaha menutupinya dengan menampakkan wajah kesal. Dengan cepat ia segera menyambar perban yang telah ia persiapkan dan membalut lengan sang guru _dengan sangat cepat _dan _kuat-kuat_—membuat yang dirawat hanya terkekeh pelan_. _

"Sudah selesai."

Permata kelabu disana memandang singkat pada lengannya yang telah—kembali—terbalut kain putih tersebut. Lilitan rapi yang sama, namun, perasaannya kini lebih tergelitik.

"Terima kasih."

Sakura mengedipkan mata beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya mengangkat kembali wajahnya yang sempat ditekuk. Entah mengapa ucapan terima kasih dari seorang Hatake Kakashi tadi begitu indah di telinganya sehingga ia tak sabar untuk memandang raut wajah apa yang tengah dipasang sang pria. Namun, pada detik yang bersamaan ia yakin jantungnya meloloskan satu detakkan.

_Wajah Kakashi!_

Dalam hati ia memekik kaget karena mendapati jaraknya dengan sang pria perak tersebut sangatlah tipis. Tanpa ia inginkan, semburat merah mulai terlihat menorehkan warna pada pipinya dan dengan sekali hentakkan ia memundurkan tubuh—menjauh, membuat jarak tak kasat mata.

"Ma-maaf, Sensei."

Ia mencicit. Canggung mulai datang merundung, membuat dirinya kembali merasakan gelisah yang teramat sangat. Terlebih kini dadanya mulai sesak oleh debaran jantungnya yang tak bersahabat.

_**"Kau—belum memberi jawaban pada Kakashi-sensei, kan?"**_

Tubuhnya bergetar halus saat ia tersentak kaget kala pertanyaan menusuk Ino terngiang dalam benaknya.

_**"Kau mau membuat Kakashi-sensei menunggu seberapa lama lagi? Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana rasanya digantungkan, jangan melakukan hal tersebut padanya, Sakura. Ia telah berkorban banyak sekali untukmu."**_

Tangan kokoh yang telah menyelamatkan banyak nyawa tersebut terkepal erat seiring dengan terngiangnya terus rentetan kalimat sahabat pirangnya.

_Sial!_

Mendecih dalam hati, ia benar-benar tak mengerti mengapa otaknya harus membuatnya mengingat hal itu _saat ini_; disaat kecanggungan beberapa menit lalu belum pudar dan malah semakin bertambah mencekam.

Apakah sebenarnya otaknya ingin agar ia segera menyelesaikan kisah _manis penuh kepalsuan _ini dengan sang guru?

Sakura menelan ludah. Benaknya telah dipenuhi oleh dua kemungkinan yang harus ia ambil. _Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali!_

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Sakura membulatkan mata, tampaknya agak terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja di tanyakan Kakashi. Belum sempat ia membuka mulut—membuat keduanya tersesat dalam topik mengenai dirinya dan sang guru perak—pria tersebut telah mendahuluinya.

"Apanya?" Berpura-pura bodoh. Itulah yang dilakukan sang _medic nin _saat ini.

"Jangan menghindar."

Merah muda disana terlihat gusar sembari mengalihkan pandangannya karena tak sanggup menerima sorot penuh penekanan; sangat mengintimidasi milik putra tunggal Hatake Sakumo tersebut. _Dan ia tak suka itu._

"Aku tak ingin menceritakan—"

"Kau akan menceritakannya."

_Kalah!_

Ya. Haruno Sakura akhirnya mendesah pelan. Mungkin saja ia dapat sedikit mengelabui Naruto dengan mengatakan kebohongan '_tak ingin menceritakan' _seperti yang ia utarkan tersebut—dan cukup memasang wajah terluka—namun, tidak dengan Kakashi.

Ia tahu bahwa pria yang lebih tua 14 tahun darinya sangat mengenal gerak geriknya. Dan hal tersebut semakin di kuatkan ketika ia menangkap raut datar sang guru saat ia mengatakan _suka _kepada sahabat oranyenya…_dulu._

"Baiklah aku menyerah." Jawabnya cepat. Ia bangkit berdiri, berjalan ke arah dapur kecilnya dan mulai menyiapkan minuman untuknya dan tamunya. "_Untuk apa kau melakukan ini setiap hari?" _Setelah terdiam sembari tetap memunggungi rival abadi seorang Maito Gai, akhirnya Sakura kembali membuka suara.

"Itu yang di tanyakan Sasuke-kun kepadaku pagi tadi." Setelah menyibukkan diri selama beberapa menit, surai merah mudanya menari simpul seraya sang pemilik membalikkan tubuh dan kembali melangkah menuju ruang tamu. "Silahkan, Sensei."

Kakashi tak bergeming. Ia tetap kaku seperti posisinya semula sembari terus memandang lekat sang murid yang kini telah memosisikan diri—duduk—di hadapannya sembari menyesap teh. Jika melihat sekilas, tak akan tampak keanehan dari sang merah muda, namun jika di perhatikan dengan seksama, sinar permata hijau disana kian lama kian meredup…_dan Kakashi tahu hal itu._

_Ia akan selalu menyadarinya._

"Aku tahu pertanyaan Sasuke-kun merujuk pada alasan kedatanganku dan akhirnya ku jawab dengan alasan bahwa Narutolah yang menyuruhku melakukan ini." Sakura mendesah pelan. Sebelum akhirnya ia melanjutkan dengan nada yang terdengar pahit. "Tapi, setelahnya Sasuke-kun malah mengeluarkan _Sharingan_nya."

Masih tak ada sedikitpun reaksi yang Kakashi berikan selain kebisuan dan kebekuan yang tak kunjung mencair. Ia berusaha untuk tetap menjadi pendengar yang baik sekalipun apa yang akan di dengarnya nanti akan menggores jiwa dan raganya kembali.

"Tampaknya ia menemukan sesuatu melalui _Sharingan_nya karena setelahnya ia berteriak kasar, meminta agar aku menghentikan omong kosong yang ku ucapkan. Ia bahkan menuduhku mengasihaninya. Untuk apa aku mengasihaninya? Aku baru tahu jika Sasuke-kun sebodoh itu."

Hijau yang tak bersirobok dengan kelabu disana tampaknya masih sanggup membuat Kakashi mengetahui perasaan-perasaan sang perempuan musim semi saat menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirnya. _Kecewa _adalah dominan emosi yang menguar.

Kakashi sedikit membenarkan 'Sasuke bodoh' karena siapapun yang melihat pasti mengetahui ketulusan sang merah muda yang melakukan hal tersebut tanpa adanya embel-embel perasaan lain. _Semuanya, tak terkecuali Sasuke. _Ya. Seharusnya Sasuke pun tahu.

"Setelah itu pertengkaran tanpa pemicu yang jelas tersebut tak terelakkan. Emosi menyelimutiku sehingga aku sama sekali tak sadar ketika aku meneriakkan perasaanku." Sakura terdiam. Hijaunya semakin meredup dan ia lekatkan dalam-dalam pada riak teh yang tercipta karena getaran tangannya."_Aku mencintaimu_. Itulah yang ku teriakkan."

Pria perak disana merasakan hatinya mencelos saat mendengar kalimat terakhir sang perempuan. Sakura baru saja mengatakan jika ia telah mengutarakannya pada Sasuke. Perempuan manis tersebut mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai sang pemuda tampan. Mencintai…cinta…

_Bukankah jawaban untuk sang pria sudah jelas?_

Tanpa berusaha membuat ekspresi apapun pada wajahnya, Kakashi kembali memandangi Sakura dalam-dalam dan begitu banyak goresan-goresan pedih emosi yang menguar, menyayat raga rapuh di hadapannya.

Ia mengepalkan tangan. Kenyataan yang selalu dan akan selalu ia ketahui kebenarannya kembali datang mengejek. Membuatnya meringis karena pedih hati yang tertikam.

_Sakura masih dan akan selalu mencintai Sasuke._

_Selalu._

_Dan tak akan pernah berubah._

"Lalu Sasuke-kun mengatakan bahwa seharusnya aku berhenti mencintainya karena ia pernah mencoba membunuhku. Aku—"

_Lihat,_

_Ia menangis lagi._

"Mencintainya. Aku sangat mencintainya, Sensei. Mengapa ia bisa mengatakan hal itu. Ia bahkan memaki ku untuk berhenti menatapnya."

_Bagaimana bisa aku tidak melepasnya? _

_Aku tahu cintanya bukan untukku…_

"Setelahnya pembicaraan bodoh itu terputus saat Sasuke-kun memecahkan piring putihnya dan hal tersebut membuat kedua ANBU disana segera masuk dan membawaku pergi. Tidak. Lebih tepatnya aku yang pergi karena Sasuke-kun berteriak, memintaku pergi."

Nafas sang guru tercekat kala mengetahui kenyataan baru bahwa Sasuke sanggup melakukan hal-hal tersebut. Ia mengerutkan dahi tak mengerti mengapa pemuda bodoh yang sempat berada dalam asuhannya di tim 7 dulu tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang begitu menyedihkan. Demi kegelapan yang menyelimuti sang pemuda Uchiha tersebut, ia mengusir perempuan yang mencintainya sepenuh hati!

Kakashi mendesah pelan. Lagi-lagi sosok tegar milik perempuan berharganya hilang tergantikan oleh kerapuhan. Sang musim semi akan selalu mengalirkan kristalnya, menguras habis seluruh emosinya hanya untuk sang musim dingin.

_Selalu seperti itu,_

_Terus berputar seperti itu,_

_Kenyataan dan keseharian yang tak pernah akan berubah,_

_Menyakitkan._

Dalam diam, ia beranjak mendekati sang pemilik apartemen dan meletakkan tangannya pada pucuk kepala merah muda itu—berusaha menenangkannya—karena sesungguhnya Kakashi tak tahan dengan isak tangis yang menggerogoti hati.

Sakura mengangkat kembali wajahnya yang sempat tertekuk, memerlihatkan sembab yang datang mewarnai. Alisnya bertaut seraya bersusah payah menahan isak yang terlalu sulit untuk ditahan. Gurat kepedihan dan menyesal jelas sekali terlukis disana.

"Maafkan aku, Kakashi-sensei. Aku kembali—"

"Tidak. Tidak apa."

Sebagaimanapun putri tunggal Kizashi dan Mebuki tersebut menyeka dan menahan air matanya, tetap saja bulir berkilau disana menetes dari matanya yang memerah, terlebih kini hatinya seolah terhempas kasar ke atas pijakan berduri kala hijau redupnya bersirobok dengan kelabu teduh yang tengah menatapnya dengan begitu lembut; kelembutan yang akan selalu ia dapatkan dan hanya untuknya.

Mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat, Sakura benar-benar merasa akan kehilangan kendalinya…_lagi_. Tidak, tidak karena sang bungsu Uchiha, melainkan karena Hatake tunggal yang saat ini tengah melimpahkannya dengan kehangatan yang begitu banyak; _begitu menyesakkan. _

"Ka-Kaka…shi-sen…sei…"

Kristal yang masih memancarkan kilau kepedihan disana terus menerus mengalir turun, seolah-olah tak menginginkan sang merah muda terbebas dari kesakitannya. Bibirnya bergetar kecil seraya membuka, memberikan celah agar sang pemilik leluasa meracaukan nama pria perak tersebut. Ia terus mengulang-ulang nama sang pria selayaknya mantra penyembuh—yang sayangnya semakin membuat lubang menganga di hatinya terasa pilu.

_Sakit!_

Hatinya menjerit, meronta, memohon agar dirinya segera terbebas dari perasaan yang terus menjeratnya ini. Pancaran sorot mata kelabu yang tertumbuk padanya seakan tengah menghakiminya, membuatnya terus merasakan perasaan bersalah yang teramat besar. Rasanya ia ingin meneriaki sang guru, mengatakan 'jangan memandangku seperti itu!'.

Sakura tersentak. Permatanya melebar terkejut saat pemikiran tersebut datang begitu saja. _Apakah Sasuke juga merasakan hal ini?_

Kakashi masih tetap menilik baik-baik sosok dihadapannya. Begitu banyak luapan emosi yang menguar, membuat dirinya seakan turut terseret ke dalamnya, menyelami dan menyesapi kesakitan yang ada. Sungguh, ia sudah sangat tak tahan melihat sang murid merah muda kembali lagi menjadi perempuan yang rapuh—bahkan terlihat seakan-akan dapat hancur dalam genggamannya. Ia ingin menjadi pria yang dapat menenangkan, menguatkan Haruno muda tersebut.

_Namun, apakah yang harus ia lakukan?_

"Sakura…"

Setelah bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri, pria perak tersebut memberanikan diri untuk melafalkan nama sang musim semi dan meraih kedua tangan Sakura yang sejak tadi menyembunyikan wajah manis sang pemilik—tak memerdulikan bahwa tangan tersebut telah basah dan lengket oleh kristal kepedihan.

"Sensei…"

Seiring dengan bertemu pandangnya kedua mutiara berlainan warna disana, bulir air mata Sakura tetap terus mengalir, memerlihatkan ketidakberdayaannya yang tak kuasa menahan seluruh luapan perasaan perihnya saat tenggelam dalam kelabu disana.

_Cinta,_

_Luka,_

_Pahit. _

Seluruhnya melebur satu dalam kilat yang terlukis jelas di dalam bola kaca milik salah satu _jounin elite _Konoha tersebut.

Ia tak sanggup.

Begitu banyak ketulusan yang diberikan oleh pria dewasa tersebut sehingga kini tubuhnya gemetar menahan indah perasaan Kakashi. Sang perempuan memilih untuk menunduk, menghindar dari segala kebahagiaan yang seharusnya dapat ia raih jika bersama Hatake tunggal itu.

"Menikahlah denganku."

**DHEG**

Surai pendek sang perempuan terguncang halus saat tubuhnya menunjukkan sedikit reaksi. Degup yang telah mengetuk-ketuk di luar temponya sejak tadi semakin tak terkendali dan menyakitkan. Dengan cepat ia kembali mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat wajah seseorang yang baru saja melamarnya…_untuk yang kedua kalinya._

Ia sungguh berharap jika guru perak yang selalu berwajah malas itu akan tersenyum jenaka dan kemudian mengatakan bahwa lelucon tersebut merupakan salah satu lelucon barunya, namun kelabu disana justru memancarkan kilau penuh kesungguhan, kilau penuh cinta yang akan terus menerus merengkuh, memenuhi jiwanya dengan lembut kehangatan.

Kakashi serius dan pria itu akan selalu serius.

Dan ia; Sakuralah yang menjadi pihak jahatnya saat ini.

Hangat dan sedikit getaran halus yang dirasakan sang _medic nin _pada kedua tangannya membawanya kembali pada kesadarannya. Dibalik keseriusan yang selalu ditonjolkan sang _copy nin_, tersimpan beribu emosi lain yang tentu saja berusaha untuk diredam oleh sang pemilik. Dan kini Sakura mengetahui hal itu. Kakashi hanyalah _seorang pria biasa_.

Ia meneguk ludahnya sekali. Tenggorokkannya entah mengapa terasa begitu kering dan perih hingga suara seraknya sungguh sangat sulit untuk ia keluarkan. Terlebih jantungnya masih saja berdetak begitu kencang memekakkan telingga sehingga ia belum dapat menguasai dirinya kembali.

Dan pada detik yang sama, Kakashi segera menyadari segala bentuk perubahan yang ditunjukkan perempuan penyuka makanan manis tersebut. Sang _jounin _mengetahui bahwa apa yang baru saja dikatakannya membuat sang merah muda menjadi kembali terguncang; terguncang karena ini adalah lamaran kedua dimana lamaran pertama belum memiliki jawaban.

Sebuah kilat penyesalan tampak memancar dari kedua permata kelabunya. Dorongan kuat dalam dirinya sanggup membuatnya mengatakan kalimat yang memiliki makna dalam tersebut sekali lagi tanpa ia pikirkan terlebih dahulu. Dan hal itulah yang membuatnya menyesal.

Ia hanya ingin mengangkat seluruh kepedihan yang Sakura rasakan, memikul seluruh beban perempuan tersebut, membuatnya merasa aman dan melindunginya dengan pertaruhan kebahagiaannya. Namun, tampaknya tindakan yang ia ambil tadi menjadi beban lain yang memberatkan sosok yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

"Maaf, tak usah kau jawab sekarang." Pria tersebut segera meluncurkan kalimat tambahan setelah membasahi bibirnya yang kering. "Nah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Naruto menunggu laporan misiku."

Beranjak dari posisinya, Kakashi segera melangkah menuju pintu untuk benar-benar pergi meninggalkan ruangan ini. Sikapnya mungkin terkesan begitu pengecut, begitu menyebalkan, namun, ia harus melakukan ini agar Sakura lebih leluasa untuk berpikir. Ia tak ingin memaksanya, sekalipun hal tersebut membuat dirinya terombang ambing dalam ketidakpastian.

Mendengar langkah sang guru yang menggema di ruangan kecilnya, Sakura segera tersadar dari seluruh pemikirannya. Hatinya menjerit-jerit, meminta agar Kakashi tak meninggalkannya sekarang. Ia tak rela jika hal ini akan kembali menggantung. Ia harus menjawabnya!

"Tidak!" Tubuhnya yang sejak kaku entah mengapa telah berlari dan menahan Kakashi. "Tidak, Sensei. Kumohon, aku akan menjawabnya saat ini juga."

Seketika itu pula tubuh kokoh sang pria berelemen petir tersebut membeku. Darahnya berdesir cepat seiring dengan aliran cakranya yang sedikit tak terkontrol. Takut mulai memeluk raganya. Sungguh, ia hanyalah seorang pria biasa yang takut untuk mendengar jawaban atas lamarannya beberapa detik lalu.

Dengan perlahan ia berbalik dan mendapati bahwa sosok yang tengah menahannya saat ini adalah Sakura yang terlihat begitu berbeda; bukan Sakura cengeng yang baru saja dilihatnya. Degup jantungnya terasa begitu perih, ya, ia telah mengetahui jawabannya pada saat itu juga.

"Maaf…"

_Benar, kan?_

_Aku tidak akan pernah memilikinya._

"Maafkan aku, Kakashi-sensei. Aku…kau…kau sangat berharga bagiku. Aku sangat menyayangimu, maafkan aku. Kumohon maafkan—"

"Ok! Jawaban telah diterima." Potong Kakashi dengan cepat.

Pria itu tersenyum dengan amat sangat lembut sembari menepuk-nepuk pangkal kepala Sakura. Diangkatnya wajah manis perempuan tersebut dan segera disekanya kristal bening yang baru saja meluncur bebas membasahi kedua pipi sang merah muda.

Ia tak ingin mendengar apapun lagi. Ia tak ingin Sakura kembali meminta maaf padanya.

Sudah cukup ia mendengar Sakura mengatakan 'maaf' yang pertama kali saat menolaknya. Maaf itu saja sudah membuatnya terasa seperti tersayat _kunai _beracun. Terlebih jika muridnya itu akan menambahkan maaf dengan alasan lain seperti _masih mencintai seseorang._

Masih membeku pada posisinya semula, ia dapat merasakan tubuh perempuan dihadapannya berguncang karena tangis. _Sakura menangis lagi. _Dan ia tahu itu karenanya.

Ingin rasanya ia merengkuh perempuan tersebut, membelai kepalanya dengan sayang, menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang menenangkan. Namun, ia adalah pria yang baru saja ditolak. Ia tak memiliki hak untuk melakukannya.

"Kumohon maafkan aku, Kakashi-sensei…"

Sentuhan kikuk Sakura pada tangan kokohnya yang masih melekat pada pipi ranum disana membuat sang pria kembali merasakan perasaan pahit. Sesuatu dalam dadanya membuncah, meluap, memenuhi hingga terasa begitu sesak.

Ia tak tahu jika mencintai dan di tolak akan terasa begitu perih seperti saat ini. Bukan…Ia tak tahu jika dirinya telah mencintai murid merah mudanya begitu dalam!

**POFF**

"Ka-Kakashi-sensei?"

Kelopak mata yang beberapa menit lalu terpejam erat karena tak kuasa menahan air mata yang terus mengalir terbuka, mengerjap beberapa kali saat sang pemilik merasakan sebuah tangan lain menyentuh, menutup kedua matanya.

Dengan cepat Sakura berusaha mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi. Dan kehangatan tangan Kakashi yang tak terlepas dari pipinya sejak tadi membuatnya tahu bahwa ada _Kakashi lain _dibelakangnya—_bunshin _Kakashi.

Ia hendaknya ingin kembali bertanya mengapa Kakashi membuat _bunshin _dan menutup kedua matanya seperti ini sebelum niat tersebut teredam oleh suatu kehangatan lain yang memeluk bibirnya.

Tubuh sang perempuan membeku, otak cerdasnya seakan lumpuh begitu saja. Namun rasa hangat yang menggelitik pada bibirnya sudah cukup jelas menjelaskan segalanya.

_Kakashi menciumnya._

Tanpa dapat ia cegah, kristalnya kembali mengalir membelai pipinya. Hatinya saat ini terasa pedih seperti tengah diremas kasar. Kepalanya pening ketika serpihan memori menyakitkan saat Kakashi menciumnya untuk menenangkannya _dulu _terputar begitu saja memenuhi kepalanya.

Kehangatan yang sama, kelembutan yang tak pernah hilang, manis yang tetap terasa, segalanya sama. Yang berbeda adalah kehangatan dulu terasa sedikit kasar karena terhalang selembar kain lusuh. Dan yang dirasakannya kini adalah sebuah kelembutan yang mampu meremukkan dirinya. Membuatnya terus dihujam perasaan bersalah, kecewa, dan amarah yang terus ditambatkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Kakashi selalu memberinya kehangatan, selalu memberinya ketenangan, selalu memberikan perasaan aman pada dirinya. Dan itulah yang ia rasakan saat ini sehingga tubuhnya bergetar menahan gejolak yang ada.

"Sen…sei…"

"Terima kasih, Sakura."

**POFF**

Kakashi berbisik kecil sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Sakura bersama dengan udara kosong yang masih mengepulkan sedikit asap _kepergian_nya.

Sang merah muda hanya sanggup terpaku sebelum akhirnya ia merasakan lututnya melemas sehingga tubuh ringkih disana jatuh terduduk. Hangat yang memeluk perlahan menguap, menyisakan kekosongan dan dingin yang menerpa. Ia menyentuh bibirnya, mencoba mencari sisa-sisa kelembutan dan kehangatan yang menemaninya, namun nihil, segalanya telah sirna. Kisah palsunya telah berakhir dan tak akan dapat lagi ia mendekap raga kesepian sang guru.

Dengan bersusah payah, dihirupnya udara beku tersebut kuat-kuat. Berusaha mengisi kekosongan yang baru meninggalkan jejak di hati. Dan tanpa disadarinya, kristal indah tersebut tetap mengalir, memerlihatkan kilau yang kian meredup.

_Maafkan aku, Sensei._

_Terima kasih, Sakura._

To be Continued

* * *

><p>AN : Waaaaai! Akhirnya masuk ke chap 'Kakashi's Feeling' dan yeaaay akhirnya setelah sekian lama digantung Sakura, sensei dapat jawaban juga :3  
>Ternyata, jawabannya 'no'! :'D<br>Mohon maaf ya jika jawaban Sakura membuat readers kecewa.  
>Sesungguhnya saya maaaaaaau banget Sakura jawab 'yes' gitu. Tapi, saya tahu benar bahwa hal tersebut hanya akan membuat sensei sakit lagi.<br>_'Sakura hanya mencintai Sasuke.' _Itulah yang saya percayai disini.

Jadinya…KakaSaku tak bersatu :'D

Btw, disini cara lamar sensei mungkin agak OOC. Terlebih bagian 'kisu'nya yang menurut saya _'beneran boleh begini?' _haha. Susaaaah sekali. Awalnya sih scenenya ga begini, tapi entah mengapa pengen banget gitu buat sensei melakukan hal ini (buat _bunshin_ dan kisu). :'o

Ngomong-ngomong, saya ingin membuat Sasuke mergokin hub KakaSaku di chap ini lho, tapi mustahil sih soalnya kan dia narapidana. Masa iya dia jalan-jalan gitu aja lol

Lalu, sekali lagi entah kenapa sedih buat chap ini. ;A;  
>Tapi sedikit ketawa juga pas adegan <em>cium <em>itu. Sakura di kepung 2 Kakashi-sensei. XDD  
>Maaf kalau (karena) jadinya aneh.<p>

Okai! Terima kasih buat yang sudah follow, favorite, sama review fic ini. Saya masih menunggu review kalian ya! Biar makin semangat! (Jangan lupa review juga di fic sayah yang lain ya.) :DD Sampai jumpa di chap 24!

Mari balas review-review yang sudah masuk :3

**Zeedezlyclalucindtha-san, Chapter 22**

J : Maap yah pendek. Ini sudah panjang kan? :p

Haha…adegan yang kamu harapkan nongol ga nih disini? :DD

**Hanazono Yuri-san, Chapter 22**

J : Oh aku juga gemeees :v

Cemburu? Semoga bisa kesampaian buat. :3

**Suket alang-alang-san, Chapter 22**

J : Aku juga sakit buatnya :'D

Adegan manis? Kemarin-kemarin sudah.  
>Sekarang mari bersakit-sakit. :P<p>

Ending? Semoga bisa sesuai keinginanmu.

**Heyhoskylarks-san, Chapter 22**

J : Waaah senangnya ada yang merindukan fic ini :'D

Hahaha…iya. Sudah konsepnya pas Sakura sadar ga akan "happy" begitu saja.

Un. Sasuke memang merasa begitu. Dan tampaknya Sakura kurang lebih paham perasaan Sasuke.

Kakashi-sensei bujang forever saja :'''D

**6934soraoi-san, Chapter 22**

J : Sepertinya dia tahu :'o

Ah iya tak apa. toh kamu review disini *pelukin*

**UchiHarunoKid-san, Chapter 22**

J : Semoga! :3

**Shindymajid-san, Chapter 22**

J : huwaaa iya rumit ya. :'D  
>Udah bawa-bawa perasaan sih rumit pastinya. :'p<p>

Tak lebih dari 40 :P

**Taskia Hatake46-san, Chapter 22**

J : Yeaaay! Senangnya ada yang menunggu :3

Untuk sikap Sasuke, seharusnya dirimu bisa tahu alasan terdalamnya :''D  
>Ah, Sakura kan memang cintaaaa banget sama Sasuke jadi, yah, begitulah. Haha<p>

Di chap ini full sensei lho :v

Haha aku ngerti reviewmu kok XD

Semoga!

**Nada-chan-san, Chapter 22**

J : iya…cinta Sakura tulus banget :'D

Maaf ya kalau jawabannya mengecewakan. Tapi ini yang terbaik *halah*

Hidup!

**Hesty47eclair-san, Chapter 22**

J : terimaaaa kasiiih! :3


	24. Naruto's Feeling

Author : Yuta Uke

Chapter : 24 – Naruto's Feeling

Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt, Comfort

Disclaimer : All character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruSaku, KakaSaku, SasuSaku**  
><strong>  
>Warning : Unbetaed fic, Semi-Canon. Tulisan miring tebal adalah ingatan tokoh. Mulai chapter 10, alur waktu di dalam cerita ini akan sedikit berputar lebih cepat.<p>

douzo...

* * *

><p><em>Bukankah kau tahu?<em>

_Aku mengerti tentangmu…_

_Bukankah kau menyadari?_

_Aku akan selalu ada untukmu…_

* * *

><p>Surya tersenyum riang. Tirai-tirai keemasan mentari perlahan-lahan datang menggelitik kelambu sutra pada setiap jendela kaca, seolah mengetuk, membangunkan setiap penduduk yang masih terbuai alam mimpi. Pun dengan dendang merdu milik burung-burung bersayap lembut yang tengah bertengger manis di atap-atap rumah.<p>

Sejatinya kini para insan masih merasakan malas untuk beranjak dari sibakkan selimut hangat mereka dan tetap ingin berlama-lama bergelung di dalamnya, namun hal tersebut tak berpengaruh untuk sesosok merah muda yang telah terduduk di tepi tempat tidur dengan mata sembab yang keruh—menandakan tak terpejam dalam waktu yang cukup.

Helaan nafas terdengar kala perempuan tersebut memejamkan mata sembari membuka katupan kedua bibir kering disana. Kepalanya tertekuk dalam, surai pendeknya menari turun menutupi wajah kacaunya—penampilannya terlihat lebih buruk dari hari-hari sebelumnya.

Permata yang sejak tadi tertumbuk lekat pada lantai dingin di bawahnya mulai teralih pada setumpuk kertas angka yang terpaku di dinding, membuatnya segera mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat karena suatu memori kembali terputar.

3 minggu…

Hatinya bergumam kecil, mengabarkan kepada sang pemilik mengenai waktu yang telah bergulir terlalu cepat; menyisakan masa lalu menyakitkan.

Keterpurukannya dalam suatu hal yang memang _harus ia berikan_ tersebut nyatanya sungguh sangat sanggup membuatnya terombang-ambing selayaknya raga tak berjiwa. Ia terus menyesal, meringis, menyalahkan dirinya sendiri sehingga tak sadar jika ia telah membuang 3 minggunya begitu saja.

Beberapa hari lagi musim terik akan memasuki pertengahannya. Dan selama itu pula ia selalu memiliki kecemasan yang kuat setiap kali menginjakkan kakinya keluar dari pertahanannya…_apartemennya._

Cemas yang ia rasakan selalu menggerogoti hatinya yang semakin rapuh. Ia takut, takut jika akan berpapasan dengan pria yang telah ia tolak kebaikkannya.

Mengacak surainya, ia kembali menjatuhkan diri pada ranjang empuknya. Hijaunya berpendar kosong seraya terus melekat pada langit-langit ruangan yang sepi. Sungguh, saat ini ia sangat tidak ingin beranjak dan kemudian melebur satu bersama dengan rutinitas. Ia hanya ingin berdiam diri, menyesapi kebodohannya, dan kembali tersesat dalam dunia mimpi untuk menjelajahi dunia idealnya.

_Dunia ideal…_

Ia mendesah frustasi. Merutuki dirinya yang entah mengapa akan selalu menjadi seorang perempuan bodoh yang sangat mencintai _'mimpi'. _Ia pelaku dan orang lain adalah pemeran pembantu, ia penjahat dan orang lain adalah korbannya, selalu seperti itu jika mulai detik ini ia tak mencoba untuk menjadi sosok baru…_yang penuh dengan semangat dan kuat._

Dengan menghalau seluruh hawa malas yang terus menerus memeluk raganya, akhirnya perempuan merah muda tersebut segera beranjak dan bersiap untuk terseret dalam awal hari panjangnya.

.

.

.

"Sakuraaa!"

Hentakan malas, ragu, dan takut yang menggema dari alas kakinya terhenti kala ia mendapati suara nyaring seorang perempuan yang pastinya tak lama lagi akan segera membawanya ke dalam jurang kefrustasian. Tangannya yang tak terlindungi kain hitam terlihat mengepal. Ia sedang tak ingin mengganggu dan diganggu, tak ingin terganggu karena diganggu.

"Pagi-pagi sudah berisik." Ucapnya sarkastik seraya menghiraukan sorot biru transparan sang perempuan cantik yang kini memancarkan kekhawatiran yang berlebihan.

"Pagi-pagi sudah kusut." Jika kini tengah diadakan pertandingan saling sindir, poin pertama pastilah dimenangkan oleh perempuan pirang ini karena kalimatnya tadi sanggup membuat _medic nin _hijau disana bungkam. "Sudah hampir setengah bulan ini kau selalu datang lebih awal…tak berkunjung ke penjara Sasuke-kun?"

Tangan yang telah terkepal semakin terlihat menguat karena pemikiran sang pemilik tepat sekali. Sahabat pirangnya nyatanya memang selalu sanggup membuat hatinya terombang ambing menjadi tak berbentuk. Ia meringis. Lalu, apa yang harus ia katakan? Haruskah ia menjawab '_ya'_?

Sakura akhirnya memilih untuk bungkam dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terganggu. Ia tak sedikitpun memiliki niat untuk menanggapi pertanyaan Ino tadi. Diam adalah emas, namun mendiamkan Yamanaka Ino adalah suatu petaka karena Ino akan mencecarinya pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain untuk mendapatkan jawaban. Dan tampaknya murid kesayangan Tsunade tersebut melupakannya.

"Sasuke-kun melakukan sesuatu atau kau yang melakukan sesuatu?"

Dengan geram, perempuan musim semi tersebut membuka pintu ruang prakteknya. Hentak yang beberapa menit lalu menguarkan nada ragu serta takut tersebut terhapuskan oleh nada kesal yang menggema begitu kencang. Dahi lebarnya berkerut karena menahan emosi.

Masih berusaha mengacuhkan sahabatnya, ia mulai mendudukkan diri di belakang meja kerjanya dan berpura-pura memusatkan pikiran pada catatan perkembangan beberapa pasiennya.

Setidaknya, ia harap Ino akan sadar diri dan segera angkat kaki dari ruangan pribadinya.

_Oh ya, sayangnya tidak._

Hijau teduh disana tampak menari mengikuti pergerakan Yamanaka pirang yang kini sibuk menarik kursi—membuat posisinya menghadap meja sang penghuni ruangan. Kemudian hijaunya terhenti kala mendapati Ino telah tersenyum tipis penuh makna setelah memosisikan dirinya tepat di depannya.

"Apa maumu Ino-_buta_?"

Menyerah. Tampaknya itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat bijak untuk dipilih Haruno muda tersebut. Ia mendesah kasar, melempar catatan tipis itu sembarang dan kemudian memijit keningnya yang terasa berat; Ino merupakan masalah lain yang harus ia hadapi saat ini.

"Aku hanya ingin kau bercerita." Papar Ino dengan senyuman manis yang terlalu palsu.

"Tak ada yang perlu ku ceritakan."

"Oh tentu ada, dahi lebar. Aku tahu absen dan kekusutanmu ini karena dua orang tampan yang terus ada di hatimu."

_Skak!_

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya sekali lagi karena anak pemilik toko bunga yang terkenal di Konoha tersebut dengan santainya membuatnya teringat kembali pada kenyataan beberapa minggu lalu—yang kini tengah tersenyum tanpa aura jenaka. Mungkin terkadang Ino lebih menyeramkan dari Yamato yang menekan Naruto secara terang-terangan.

"Kau sudah tahu."

"Dan aku lebih ingin tahu dari mulutmu."

Surai merah muda disana melambai tipis kala sang pemilik menundukkan kepala tanda menyerah. Sekali lagi hembusan nafas pasrah anak didik Tsunade itu terdengar—bahkan lebih keras. Tak ada gunanya ia berbelit dan tak ada gunanya ia menutupi jika perempuan berisik ini nyatanya akan terus mengejarnya.

"Aku menyerah!" Utar Sakura cepat yang disusul dengan anggukan kepala Ino. "Tapi aku tak akan membicarakan Sasuke-kun."

"Ok, tak apa. Aku mengerti. Jadi, apa _jawabanmu_?"

Geram kecil kembali terdengar saat Sakura menyadari jika Ino langsung menanyakan _'hal tersebut'_ begitu saja tanpa berbasa-basi terlebih dahulu—dan nyatanya _medic nin _pirang tersebut telah mengetahui bahwa Haruno Sakura telah memberikan jawaban pada Hatake Kakashi. Inginnya ia protes, namun, hal tersebut hanya akan membuat posisinya tak aman. Maka ia hanya mengembuskan nafas kecil.

"Aku…" Sakura mengigit bagian dalam bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Ia…terlalu takut untuk mengatakannya secara gamblang. "_Maaf._ Itu yang ku katakan."

Dan detik selanjutnya hijau miliknya dapat melihat adanya setitik kilau kekecewaan dan kepedihan yang terpancar dari kedua permata biru transparan Ino—membuatnya kembali merasakan sayatan-sayatan tipis pada hatinya yang terdalam. Ia kembali teringat dan akan terus mengingat hal tersebut._ Ia menolak pria itu._

"Kau…menolak Kakashi-sensei?" Tanya Ino tak percaya—_dan percaya_. "Lalu, apa alasanmu?"

Gigitan pada bibir bawahnya semakin kuat. Bayangan 3 minggu lalu ketika ia _mengakhiri _segalanya tetap menjadi yang terpahit baginya. Rasa menyakitkan itu kembali datang dan sang pemilik hanya sanggup meringis pilu dalam hati.

Ino yang berada di hadapan sahabat sejak kecilnya hanya terpaku sembari terus melihat adanya kepedihan kuat yang menyelimuti sosok tersebut. Sekalipun ia dinyatakan sebagai perempuan tak peka, yang selalu terlihat tak dapat memahami, pada akhirnya ia akan menjadi orang yang dapat merasakan pedih saat mengetahui bahwa pihak yang menolaklah yang lebih tersakiti…_Sakura memilih melepaskan Kakashi._

_Ia tahu kenyataannya…_

"Aku tak pantas untuknya. Kakashi-sensei terlalu baik untukku dan aku terlalu…" Nafas sang merah muda tercekat. Ia meremas pakaiannya kuat-kuat. "Intinya aku tak pantas untuk mendapatkannya."

"Sensei tak akan memersalahkan hal itu."

"Aku masih mencintai Sasuke-kun! Aku masih mencintainya dan kau menyuruhku untuk melarikan diri dengan Kakashi-sensei? Kau ingin aku sehina apa?!"

Yamanaka tunggal tersebut mengerutkan dari disaat mendapati Sakura yang masih _stabil _beberapa detik lalu telah kehilangan kontrol. Nada bicara Haruno itu meninggi, pun dengan raut wajah yang tampak begitu gusar dan kesal. Ia mendesah panjang dan kemudian wajah—yang menurut Sakura sangat menyebalkan—miliknya terlihat mengeras.

"Aku tak menyuruhmu melakukan itu. Aku hanya—"

"Kau memaksaku."

"Aku tak pernah memaksamu."

"Kau terus menekanku!"

Ino menghempaskan punggungnya kasar, ia kesal dengan Sakura yang tengah kalut seperti ini. Perempuan berdahi lebar tersebut akan terus menyalahkannya, memojokkan dirinya seolah ia penjahatnya, dan akhirnya kacau…_setidaknya itu yang dipelajarinya._

Permata biru disana bertatap-tatap dengan lekat pada hijau keruh sahabatnya; mengatakan secara keras bahwa pemiliknya tengah menjadi seorang yang rapuh dan penuh kelabilan kembali. Namun kali ini bukan karena sang pemuda tampan, melainkan karena pria perak yang terus menerus terlihat begitu kesepian.

"Aku memikirkan Kakashi-sensei dan aku hanya ingin kau mendapatkan kebahagiaan." Jelas Ino akhirnya. Wajahnya tertekuk sedikit, membuat poninya yang panjang menutupi setengah wajahnya, namun sayangnya helai-helai tersebut tak mampu menutupi gejolak emosi yang terpendar dari mutiaranya. "Sakura, apa kau akan bahagia bersama Sasuke-kun?"

Tubuh sang musim semi seakan dikejut oleh aliran listrik bertegangan tinggi tatkala mendapat pertanyaan mematikan dari teman sepermainannya. Hatinya mencelos. Tanpa ia inginkan, ia menyadari bahwa kini raganya tengah bergetar halus, begitu halus untuk menandakan ketidakmampuannya dalam melontarkan jawaban.

_Bahagia?_

_Apa aku akan bahagia bersama Sasuke-kun?_

_Tidak, tepatnya…_

_Apa aku akan sampai pada titik itu?_

Beribu-ribu ton beban yang sempat menghilang dari kedua pundak ringkihnya kembali datang menghempas begitu saja. Membuatnya terus menerus mengigiti bagian dalam bibir bawahnya dalam-dalam karena tak berdaya menahan sakit yang terus melukai.

Sepersekian menit kemudian tubuhnya kembali menegang kala mendengar suara kursi yang berderit; berderit mengatakan bahwa seseorang yang mendudukinya tadi telah bangkit berdiri. Dalam diam ia memandangi Ino yang berjalan menjauh dari mejanya menuju pintu pemisah _dunia miliknya _dan _dunia luar_—menandakan bahwa ia akan segera ditinggalkan.

"_Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan mendukungmu. Aku akan selalu mendoakan kebahagiaanmu. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu. _Kau masih mengingat kalimat itu?" Tanya Ino tepat di ambang pintu. "Kuharap kau tak melupakannya._" _Tambahnya sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi menuju ruangannya sendiri.

Sakura masih menatap lekat pintu yang baru saja menimbulkan bunyi bedebam halus disana. Kepergian dan kata-kata terakhir milik Ino tadi setidaknya sanggup menggores hatinya. Tangannya bergetar halus, memperlihatkan kerapuhan yang akan terus merengkuh raganya. Dan tanpa disadarinya, ia telah melelehkan kristal kepedihannya.

XXXX

Perempuan pirang tersebut mengerucutkan bibirnya menunjukkan bahwa ia tengah kesal. Tangannya terkepal kuat-kuat kala mengingat percakapannya dengan Sakura beberapa menit tadi. Bahkan ia masih dapat mengingat beberapa _shinobi—_yang berpapasan dengannya di lorong—menunjukkan wajah takut saat melihatnya.

Ia kesal…teramat kesal dengan sikap bodoh _kawan_ _bodoh_nya. Bukankah Sakura termasuk murid Kakashi dan salah satu kawannya yang cerdas setelah Shikamaru? Lalu, mengapa sahabat merah mudanya dapat menjadi seorang yang bodoh seperti itu?

"_Sakura bodooooooh!"_

"Ino, wajah dan cakramu menyeramkan."

"Naruto?!" Yamanaka tersebut terperanjat kaget saat mendapati salah seorang rekannya—yang kini telah menjadi atasannya—mendadak berada tepat di depan pintu ruangannya. Maniknya mengikuti pergerakan _tamu tak diundangnya _yang kini tengah menutup pintu kembali. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Ah…awalnya aku kabur dari Shikamaru, kemudian aku teringat kondisi Sakura-chan dan ingin melihatnya, saat aku kesana Sakura-chan mengusirku dan setelahnya aku merasakan ancaman dari ruangan ini." Papar pemuda tersebut sembari menunjukkan raut wajah _meminta penjelasan._

Ino berdehem untuk membersihkan tenggorokannya yang terasa kering. Malu dan rasa bersalah perlahan-lahan mulai menguasai dirinya. _Pantas orang-orang terlihat takut…_

"Maaf, Naruto. aku sedang banyak pikiran." Ia berdalih.

"Tentang Sakura-chan?" Naruto mengangguk-angguk saat mengetahui tebakannya benar karena reaksi Ino yang sangat jelas. "Bisa kau ceritakan ada apa? Shikamaru mengurungku sehingga aku tertinggal gosip hangat."

Mau tak mau Ino tertawa kecil karena kalimat—yang baginya terdengar konyol—tadi. Ia selanjutnya memersilahkan Naruto untuk duduk di kursi pasien yang tepat berada dihadapannya. Bola kacanya menyelami baik-baik sosok yang sejujurnya tak pernah dekat dengannya; bercakap-cakap saja jarang. Namun, kehadiran sosok konyol secerah mentari ini tampaknya memang selalu ada dalam jarak pandangnya. Sosok yang dahulu dikucilkan yang kini telah menjadi _pahlawan._

Perempuan berbusana ungu tersebut merapikan sedikit bagian bawah roknya yang sedikit kusut. Ia menimbang-nimbang antara pilihan _menceritakan _dan _memalsukan. _Menggelengkan kepalanya samar, ia tahu bahwa seharusnya ia memang menceritakan hal yang terjadi. Tidak semuanya, namun hanya poin penting yang ditangkapnya.

Inopun mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika menceritakan hal ini kepada _sang_ _atasan, _beban yang entah mengapa turut memberatkan dirinya akan sedikit pudar setelahnya. Tidak, itu hanyalah keuntungan yang didapatkannya, setidaknya ia memang harus mengatakannya. Bagaimanapun, Naruto adalah sahabat laki-laki sahabat merah mudanya—meskipun niat untuk bercerita sempat sedikit hilang saat ia kembali teringat atas ketidakpekaan sang pecinta ramen yang menyebabkan Kakashi terluka dan kekeras-kepalaannya dalam menentang perlindungan Sakura dalam dunia palsu _itu._

"Sakura menolak Kakashi-sensei."

Setelah menghela nafas berkali-kali—membuat sang oranye mengerutkan dahi tanda tak mengerti—akhirnya ia memberanikan diri membuka mulutnya untuk langsung masuk ke dalam topik tanpa repot-repot memikirkan pembukaan cerita apa yang pantas untuk ia katakan.

"APAA?!"

"Reaksimu berlebihan!" Pekik Ino kesal. Ia merutuki teriakan Naruto yang sangat kencang tanpa memerdulikan apakah hal tersebut sehat untuk jantungnya atau tidak.

"Ma-maksudmu, Sakura-chan sudah…Kakashi-sensei?"

Menghela nafas panjang, ia kembali merutuki kalimat tak jelas anak didik penulis novel _Icha Icha Series _yang telah lama gugur itu—tentunya juga merutuki dirinya yang mengerti arti kalimat itu. "Ya."

Hokage ke-7 tersebut merasakan tubuhnya lemas seketika. Jemarinya yang sempat tertaut kuat mulai lolos satu persatu kehilangan kekuatannya. Dadanya berkecamuk, beribu emosi berkepak kasar memenuhi jiwanya. _Terkejut, tidak percaya, ragu, pedih, pilu, _melebur satu.

Sahabat perempuannya, cinta pertamanya, menolak guru hebatnya, pria yang selalu ada untuknya yang selalu menjadi figur ayah baginya. Menolak…_menolaknya…menolak Kakashi…_

"Aku tak percaya, Sakura-chan…"

"Lalu, maksudmu kau sempat berpikir Sakura akan memberi jawaban positif?"

"Ya…tidak! Tidak…maksudku…aku tidak pernah…tapi…"

Ino memejamkan matanya dan mendesah pelan. Reaksi Naruto begitu berbelit dan hal itu cukup membuatnya mengetahui apa yang dirasakan pemuda tersebut. Kurang lebihnya ia juga _pernah _merasakannya.

"Tenanglah."

"Maaf, Ino. Aku hanya—"

"Ya, ya, aku mengerti."

"Lalu, hal itu yang membuat Sakura-chan menjadi seperti ini?"

"Ya. Aku menyadari bahwa hal tersebut berdampak cukup besar bagi Sakura. Maksudku, Kakashi-sensei adalah guru kalian, pembimbing kalian, ketua kalian, salah seorang pria yang keberadaannya sangat berarti bagi Sakura…," perempuan satu-satunya di dalam anggota tim Asuma tersebut mengepalkan tangan kuat. Ia ingin mendeskripsikan apa yang ia pahami namun entah mengapa lidahnya kelu. Debar jantungnya terdengar begitu menyakitkan sehingga ia hanya dapat mendesis kecil. "Kau tahu maksudku, Naruto." Akhirnya ia menyerah. Ia tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya kembali. Ia menggantungkannya dan tak peduli jika Naruto salah mengerti maksudnya. Setidaknya, _ia tak sanggup_.

"Ya…"

Hening kembali datang mengetuk tepat setelah Naruto menutup rapat kedua bibirnya. Ruangan tersebut seolah-olah kehilangan penghuninya dalam sekejap. Baik Ino maupun Naruto tak berniat untuk melanjutkan percakapan mereka kembali. Mereka lebih memilih untuk terdiam, menunduk, dan kemudian larut dalam pemikiran masing-masing.

Ino melirik pemuda itu dalam diam, mengamati perubahan raut wajah yang setidaknya dapat ia pahami. Putra _pahlawan _desa Konoha tersebut seharusnya tidak dapat menyembunyikan apa yang ia rasakan. Seharusnya Naruto adalah lelaki yang terlalu gamblang, terlalu mudah untuk ia ketahui. Namun, ia salah. Dua kali spekulasi tentang sang oranye salah. Yang pertama adalah saat Naruto mengatakan untuk tidak ikut campur dalam urusan Sasuke, ia benar-benar tak dapat memahami apa yang _jinchuuriki kyuubi _itu pikirkan. Dan yang kedua adalah…_saat ini._

"Naruto?" Ino mengerutkan dahinya kala mendapati Naruto telah bangkit; bersiap untuk pergi.

"Aku…aku akan berbicara dengan Sakura-chan."

Dalam hitungan detik, pemuda yang selalu dikagumi oleh Konohamaru dan Hinata tersebut telah luput dari pandangannya.

XXXX

Kepala merah muda di dalam ruangan tak bertamu tersebut tergeletak lemas di atas meja kayunya yang penuh dengan lembar-lembar kertas yang tersebar acak. Hembusan nafas terdengar begitu jelas menggema pada setiap sudut.

Penghuninya tengah mendesah kesal, frustasi, dan pedih karena mengingat perlakuan tak pantasnya kepada sahabat oranyenya, Naruto. Ino memang sanggup membuatnya kehilangan kendali…sangat lihai membuat hatinya berdetak perih yang pada akhirnya ia menjadi sosok rapuh—teringat akan Kakashi kembali—dan kemudian menjadi sosok menyebalkan—mengusir Naruto.

Ya, ia tengah merasa bersalah. Mengusir pemuda konyol itu memang sudah sering ia lakukan, namun entah mengapa kali ini ia merasa bahwa hal tersebut teramat sangat tak pantas.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto?!"

Hijau kristalnya membulat terkejut karena sosok yang baru saja ia sebut-sebut dalam hatinya telah duduk di depannya. Dengan cepat ia bangkit dari posisi _lemas_nya dan mulai menatap pemuda dihadapannya dengan seksama.

"Apa maumu, Naruto?"

Sakura hampir saja mengigiti lidahnya sendiri karena kesal terhadap dirinya yang tak pernah bisa belajar dari kesalahannya. Baru saja ia merasa bersalah, kini ia kembali menjadi sosok ketus.

"Ku dengar kau menolak Kakashi-sensei…."

**DHEG!**

Perhatian sang merah muda yang sempat ia alihkan pada sekotak penuh obat-obatan terbaru segera tertumbuk pada Uzumaki tunggal disana. Jantungnya seakan terhimpit batu besar yang membuatnya harus merasakan sakit yang berdenyut kembali.

_Pasti Ino._

"Ya."

Putri keluarga Haruno tersebut menjawab singkat seraya memamerkan senyuman kosongnya. Setidaknya, ia tak ingin terlihat _aneh _di depan pemuda ini.

"Bisakah kau tak tersenyum mengerikan begitu?"

"Apa maksudmu senyumku mengerikan?!"

"Senyum itu kosong. Bahkan kau lebih parah dari Sai."

Sakura merapatkan giginya kuat-kuat. Ia tak mengerti mengapa kawan-kawan yang datang dihadapannya hari ini begitu menyebalkan sehingga ia ingin sekali memukul sesuatu hingga hancur. Menghela nafas kasar, ia akhirnya membalikkan kursi membelakangi Naruto dan mulai menatap kapas langit yang berjalan beriringan.

"Pergilah, Naruto. Aku tak ingin berdebat."

"Berhenti melarikan diri. Kau tahu aku tak menyukainya."

"Aku tak meminta kau menyukai hal itu."

"Sakura-chan, aku tahu kau sedang memikirkan banyak hal, aku tahu bagaimana perasa—"

"Diam, Naruto."

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Kesal, ya, itulah yang sekarang ini tengah ia rasakan. Ia kesal, ia kesal, ia akhirnya tahu mengapa cakra Ino semenyeramkan itu. Ino kesal pada sahabatnya, dan ia pun juga merasakannya sekarang.

Ia tak mengerti mengapa perempuan begitu sulit untuk ia pahami, ia tak mengerti mengapa Sakura adalah salah satunya. Tidak, ia memahami Sakura…sangat memahaminya. Yang tak ia mengerti adalah mengapa Sakura mencoba untuk terus mengelak, menghindar, bahkan menutup diri.

Sebegitu terlupakannyakah dirinya sehingga kini Sakura sudah tak ingin menceritakan apapun lagi padanya? Tunggu dulu, bukankah memang perempuan itu tak selalu menceritakan segalanya?

Sang oranye semakin mengepalkan tangannya. Hatinya yang berdenyut pedih saat ini adalah pertanda bahwa ia memahami perasaan sahabat perempuannya sekalipun dirinya sama sekali tak mendengar cerita apapun.

_Ia memahaminya…memahaminya karena ini menyangkut pria yang juga berharga untuknya._

"Aku tahu perasaanmu—"

"KAU TAK TAHU!"

"Aku mengetahuinya! Aku tahu kau, Sakura-chan! Kau pikir sudah berapa lama kita bersama?!"

"Tidak! Kau tak mengetahuinya!"

Pemuda berkepala cerah itu menggertakkan giginya kuat. Ia benci jika kini harus berdebat lebih panjang oleh sahabatnya. Ia hanya ingin membantu perempuan yang dicintainya untuk kembali pada sosoknya semula, sosok kuat yang ia rindukan.

Dengan lemah ia bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan menuju sang merah muda yang masih membelakanginya. Perlahan ia mencoba untuk merendahkan diri agar ia dapat melihat wajah manis disana yang terus tertunduk.

"Kakashi-sensei adalah keluargaku yang berharga, sosok pelindungku, pelindungmu…"

Tangis yang telah susah payah diredam oleh sosok rapuh disana akhirnya kembali pecah. Tubuh ringkih Haruno muda tersebut bergetar halus kala merasakan kehangatan lain yang menjalar, menggelitik kulit pucatnya. Sosok Naruto yang telah berlutut di depannya sembari memegangi tangannya yang ramping membuatnya tak kuasa menahan perasaan bersalahnya. Ia kecewa, kecewa pada takdir, pada waktu, pada dirinya sendiri.

"Naruto…kau…kau tak tahu sesulit apa aku menjawabnya…sesulit apa aku harus mengatakan maaf…sesulit apa aku ketika kenangan pahit itu berputar rapi dalam otakku…sesulit apa ketika aku sadar jika kehangatan yang selalu menenangkanku akan pudar…"

Suara lirih _medic nin _merah muda tersebut terdengar begitu rapuh sehingga membuat sang pemuda meringis pedih. Sesungguhnya ia tak mengetahui bagaimana rasanya jika ia berada di dalam posisi Sakura saat ini. Ketika sosok yang selalu menjadi pelindung, selalu menjadi pembimbing, menjadi salah satu yang berharga harus ditolak, disakiti oleh permintaan maaf yang mengandung makna tersirat.

Ia tak tahu…_namun ia tahu…_ia mengenal Sakura lebih dari apapun dan ia dapat merasakannya; merasakan dari getaran lirih tangan ramping yang ia pegangi erat.

"Aku tahu, aku sangat memahaminya."

"Kau tak tahu…kau tak tahu betapa aku menyayanginya, betapa berharganya ia untukku…kau, Ino, siapapun tak akan mengetahuinya…"

"Aku tahu…Kakashi-sensei adalah keluargamu, keluargaku yang sangat berharga."

Tanpa dapat dibendung kembali, perempuan musim semi tersebut segera menunduk, merengkuh sahabat laki-lakinya dengan cepat seraya terus menangis pilu.

"Kau tak tahu, Naruto…kau tak akan pernah mengerti perasaanku…"

Pemuda pemilik elemen angin tersebut memejamkan matanya seraya membalas pelukan Sakura erat. Entah mengapa sosok manis ini terlihat begitu rapuh, bahkan lebih rapuh dari yang ia sadari. Bisikan lirih Sakura tadi sanggup menembus hatinya yang selalu berusaha untuk kuat, membuatnya menyadari satu kenyataan lain yang tak pernah ia sadari hingga detik ini.

Ia tak membalas apapun melainkan tetap terus memeluk, berusaha untuk memberikan kekuatan bagi perempuan yang ia sayangi itu. Ia tetap terdiam, menyesapi, merasakan seluruh kekecewaan, kekesalan, kekalutan Sakura yang menjerit-jerit dalam setiap inchi kulitnya.

Naruto selalu menyakinkan diri bahwa Sakura adalah perempuan terkuat yang pernah ia temui, namun nyatanya kini ia menyadari bahwa bunga dalam pelukannya ini adalah sosok terapuh yang pernah ia rengkuh.

Dan untuk yang pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia berharap jika waktu dapat terhenti; terhenti tepat di umurnya yang ke-12. Disaat segalanya masih indah tertorehkan warna-warna pastel lembut ataupun warna segar yang ceria, masih terlalu murni untuk ternodai oleh kegelapan dan penghianatan, masih terlalu lugu untuk mengerti apa itu kekuatan untuk membalas dendam.

Setidaknya ia menginginkan kekuatan untuk mengubah waktu, mengubah masa lalu sehingga senyum penuh kekaguman dan _cinta bocah _yang terpancar dari wajah manis sang merah muda masih akan tetap abadi di depan bola kacanya.

Ia berharap ia dapat memanipulasi waktu, membuat alur kisah dongeng yang indah untuk bunga cantik yang tak akan pernah dirasakan.

_Tak ada dendam,_

_Tak ada penghianatan,_

_Tak ada pembalasan,_

_Tak ada kegelapan,_

_Tak ada kerapuhan,_

_Tak ada ketidakmampuan,_

_Tak ada kekecewaan,_

_Tak ada penyesalan,_

_Tak ada kepedihan._

Setidaknya, itu yang selalu ia inginkan…

Ia semakin merengkuh Sakura dalam lengan kokohnya, mencoba meyakinkan bahwa ia akan selalu ada untuk sosok itu. Ia tak pernah membayangkan bahwa keluarga kecilnya, hubungan penuh ikatan kuat antara dirinya, Sakura, Sasuke, dan Kakashi dapat membawa mereka menuju sebuah masa depan lain yang begitu menyakitkan.

Ia memang telah terbiasa dengan kepedihan; dirinya dulu dikucilkan. Dan seiring berjalannya waktu ia yakin bahwa masa depannya akan lebih indah bersama dengan warna-warni manis yang diberikan oleh keluarga barunya; tim 7. Sayangnya hal tersebut harus ia telan begitu saja karena pada akhirnya segalanya tercerai berai.

_Ia yang terlalu lemah untuk menjadi seorang pahlawan,_

_Bunga yang terlalu rapuh sekalipun musim semi tengah tersenyum, _

_Pembalas dendam yang terlalu dingin untuk melihat hangat serpihan mentari,_

_Pria yang terus menerus hancur dan dihancurkan oleh alur waktu._

Setidaknya, itulah yang ia rasakan, yang ia pahami tentang 'keluarganya'.

Membelai lembut surai merah muda milik sang perempuan, ia mencoba menjadi seseorang yang akan menguatkan, ialah yang harus terus menjadi mentari bagi perempuan ini…_dan_ _keluarganya. _

_Melindungi senyuman yang dirinya miliki,_

_Melindungi cahaya yang akan terus ia berikan kepadanya,_

_Melindungi kebahagiaan yang berusaha ia perlihatkan kepadanya,_

_Dan…_

_Melindungi ikatan yang tak akan pernah terputus._

To be Continued

* * *

><p>AN : Ehem…yang merindukan fic ini angkat tangan! *plaaaaaaak!*

Huwaaaaa mohon maaf minna-san atas keterlambatan ficnya (lagi). Huweeeeeeee… Saya ga akan membuat alasan macam-macam, pokoknya saya cuma mau minta maaf!

Buat yang menunggu SasuSaku yang belum juga nongol, maap ya. Entah mengapa saya pengen buat NaruSaku disini. Fic ini memang KakaSakuSasu, slight NaruSaku, tapi karena kebanyakan KakaSaku, pengennya nyempilin NaruSaku yang udah berchapter-chapter tenggelam. (SasuSaku lebih tenggelam ya. Lol). Daaaan, kesampaian buat chapter "Naruto's Feeling". Saya memang punya pemikiran untuk membuat tentang Naruto juga. Meskipun ga mendalam banget, tapi syukurlah kesampaian.

Btw, saya senang membuat Sakura galau karena hubungannya dengan Kakashi-sensei jadi 'aneh'. Orang yang kau sayangi, yang rela berdarah untukmu dan kemudian menyatakan cinta padamu sekalipun dia tahu kalau cintamu untuk orang lain, terus cintanya kau tolak dan hubungan kalian jadi 'aneh', pastinya akan berdampak cukup besar untukmu. :'D  
>Itu yang saya rasakan pada diri Sakura sekarang. Haha.<p>

Okai, ga mau berlama-lama lagi, silahkan _'next' _ke chapter 25 ya. Sebagai permohonan maaf langsung saya post 2 chapter.

Yosh! Sampai jumpa di chap 25! (Review yang telah berdebu dibalas di chap depan) :'D


	25. Move Forward

Author : Yuta Uke

Chapter : 25 – Move Forward

Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt, Comfort

Disclaimer : All character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : KakaSaku, SasuSaku, NaruSaku**  
><strong>  
>Warning : Unbetaed fic, Semi-Canon. Tulisan miring tebal adalah ingatan tokoh. Mulai chapter 10, alur waktu di dalam cerita ini akan sedikit berputar lebih cepat.<p>

douzo...

* * *

><p><em>Kau penyelamatku,<em>

_Terima kasih._

_Kau penerangku,_

_Aku akan terus maju…_

* * *

><p>Mentari semakin meninggi dan kemudian perlahan-lahan mulai melambai turun, menyisakan biasan oranye indah pada hamparan atap langit. Hembusan nafas bumi turut menyapa, memeluk hangat sore hari.<p>

Hijau yang tengah terpaku lurus menatap burung-burung yang tengah mengepakkan sayap bersama ketiga kawannya berpendar keemasan, berkilau penuh kerinduan atas masa lalu yang masih tetap terus ia yakini akan kembali datang.

Helai merah mudanya menari mengikuti arah pergerakan hembusan alam, sesekali menggelitik wajahnya yang manis. Ia tak bergeming, tetap terus berada dalam posisinya—berdiri dalam diam—dan merasakan kembali secercah perasaan hangat yang mulai datang mengetuk hatinya yang sempat rapuh.

"_**Aku akan selalu mendukungmu, Sakura-chan."**_

Tanpa disadarinya, kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyuman simpul. Ia memejamkan mata, mencoba merasakan kembali kehangatan dan kebahagiaan kecil yang sempat diberikan oleh sahabat oranyenya.

Naruto, pemuda tersebut adalah mentarinya, sosok berharga untuknya. Ia menunduk, berusaha untuk tidak kembali merasa bersalah dan terjatuh tatkala mengingat bahwa sesungguhnya ia adalah perempuan yang beruntung. Ia selalu tenggelam dalam pemikiran buruknya, selalu terpuruk oleh kelemahannya dan kemudian melupakan bahwa ia memiliki Kakashi dan Naruto yang akan terus menjadi kekuatan dan penerangnya.

_Kakashi._

Bibirnya bergetar kecil. Nama yang baru saja dilafalkannya dalam hati nyatanya tengah menjadi sebuah kelemahan baru baginya. Ia mencoba untuk membuat dirinya menjadi lebih baik, ia tak menginginkan kegelisahan kembali datang menikamnya ketika ia teringat pria tersebut. Permata hijaunya memancarkan kilau gundah kala kelopak matanya terbuka perlahan. Mengingat Kakashi adalah suatu hal yang nyatanya menyakitkan setelah mencintai Sasuke.

3 minggu berlalu setelah dirinya memberi kata _'maaf' _dan selama itu pula ia merasa jika hubungannya dengan sang guru perak semakin renggang. Mereka tak pernah lagi bertemu, bahkan melihat secara tak sengaja pun tak pernah. Segalanya berjalan begitu saja bagai salah satu dari mereka saling awas dengan keberadaan masing-masing…_menjauh ketika salah satu terasa mendekat._

Rasa bersalah teruslah menggerogoti jiwanya, membuatnya terus menyalahkan diri jika _jarak _tak kasat mata yang tercipta adalah ulahnya. Tentunya hal tersebut semakin menyiksanya. Ia menyayangi Kakashi dan tak ingin hal ini terus berlanjut. Inginnya ia mencari Kakashi, mengatakan apa yang ada di dalam hatinya, dan kemudian membuat segalanya menjadi terasa baik.

_Alangkah mudahnya memikirkan hal tersebut._

Ya, ia takut untuk memulainya. Ia tak memiliki keberanian untuk menemui Kakashi setelah apa yang telah ia perbuat…_menyusahkan dan menyakiti. _Bukankah ia akan menjadi seorang perempuan serakah yang menginginkan kenyamanan untuk dirinya sendiri tanpa memikirkan perasaan pihak satunya? Namun ia tahu bukan hal itu yang membuatnya ragu.

_Ia takut untuk di tolak_.

Mendesah untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam hari ini, jemari rampingnya mulai meraih kotak berukuran sedang berisi suplemen-suplemen yang telah diabaikannya selama 3 minggu…_suplemen untuk Naruto. _Gundah menjadi salah satu penyebab ia mengacuhkan rutinitas mengantarkan _buah tangannya _untuk pemuda _kyuubi _tersebut.

Setelah mengecek kelengkapan dan jumlah yang tepat, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Naruto sebelum pulang ke apartemennya. Ia lebih memilih untuk pulang cepat hari ini sebelum kembali bertemu dengan Yamanaka Ino yang akhirnya akan membuat kepalanya sakit kembali.

.

.

.

"Oh, Sakura."

Perempuan musim semi tersebut menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati pemuda terpintar yang kini menjabat sebagai tangan kanan Naruto tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Senyumnya terkembang simpul.

"Lama tak bertemu, Shikamaru." Ucapnya.

"Yah, begitulah. Naruto si bodoh itu membuatku semakin sibuk. Menyusahkan."

Sakura terkekeh kecil karena ucapan _khas _Shikamaru yang sudah lama tak ia dengar. Bagaimanapun waktu terus berlalu, individu tak akan berubah menjadi sesuatu yang baru.

"Bukan Naruto jika tak seperti itu."

"Lalu, kau mau bertemu Naruto?"

"Ah, iya. Aku ingin mengantar ini untuknya." Jawab Sakura sembari menunjuk kotak di tangan kirinya. "Kau juga?"

"Ya, aku ingin membicarakan tentang ujian _chuunin _untuk tahun depan."

"Hee—ujian _chuunin, _kah? Sudah lama sekali ya..."

Shikamaru menggusap tengkuknya dengan gelisah. Ia merasakan bahwa topik ujian _chuunin _agaknya sedikit tabu untuk perempuan merah muda ini. Untuk menutupi kecanggungannya, akhirnya ia memilih untuk melanjutkan langkahnya—sedikit mengisyaratkan pada Sakura untuk menuju ruangan Naruto bersama-sama.

Perjalanan mereka diisi oleh keheningan yang mendominasi, membuat pemuda cerdas tersebut sedikit merasa bersalah. Jika diamnya Sakura adalah karena topik itu, maka yang pantas disalahkan adalah dirinya, bukan?

"Shikamaru, apa tahun depan Konoha akan bekerja sama dengan Suna seperti sebelumnya?"

"Ah, ya…begitulah. Gaara sendiri yang mengusulkan."

"Oh, begitu. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ya ujian _chuunin _tidak dilaksanakan. Terakhir saat kau menjadi penanggung jawabnya."

"Ya. Dunia sempat mengalami kendala berat sehingga mengalami dampak yang cukup besar."

"Perang dunia shinobi, ya…"

Untuk yang kedua kalinya Shikamaru merutuki dirinya yang nyatanya hampir tidak peka seperti Ino. Lagi-lagi dirinya memilih topik yang salah. Untuk membuat segalanya terkendali, ia akhirnya akan memilih untuk bungkam dan tak merespon apapun ketika Sakura mengajaknya berbicara lagi nanti.

Sayangnya, apa yang telah ia rencanakan—tak merespon apapun—tidak terlaksana karena dalam setengah perjalanan kecilnya ini sahabat perempuan sahabat pirangnya tetap terus terdiam seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

_Sasuke kah?_

"Sakura, sudah sampai."

"Eh? Ah…maaf."

Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, Sakura akhirnya kembali menguasai dirinya. Ia melihat Shikamaru tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk diartikan dengan kata-kata. Ia tahu bahwa pemuda tersebut mengerti apa yang menyebabkan dirinya larut dalam pemikiran.

Menampilkan senyumnya kembali, ia kemudian mengangguk dan memersilahkan pemuda Nara tersebut untuk membuka pintu. Namun pada detik selanjutnya, segalanya seakan bergerak begitu lambat. Bahkan ia merasa mendengar detak jantungnya menjerit satu kali saat kedua hijaunya menangkap sosok yang telah lama tak ditemuinya.

_Sosok itu…_

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei."

_Kakashi!_

"Yo, Shika—"

Kelabu yang sejak tadi terpusat pada kekasih Temari tersebut membulat kaget saat mendapati sosok lain yang masih berdiri tepat di ambang pintu sembari terpaku menatapnya.

Saat itu juga seluruh pertahanannya seolah diuji. Sosok yang sudah 3 minggu ini ia hindari kini berada tepat di depan kedua bola kacanya. Berada disana sembari memasang wajah terkejut, bersalah…_dan terluka._

Dan untuk yang ke-3 kalinya dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 1 jam, Shikamaru harus kembali rela meyakini bahwa dirinya kembali melakukan suatu kesalahan. Ia tak menyangka jika bertemu dengan Kakashi dapat membuat sosok merah muda tersebut begitu terkejut dan membatu seperti itu. Dengan perlahan ia menunduk dan berbisik kepada Naruto.

"Apa kedatanganku kurang tepat?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Naruto terkekeh kecil dan kemudian mengacungkan jempolnya sembari menjawab dengan nada pelan. "Tidak, kau datang disaat yang sangat tepat."

"Be-benarkah?" Tanya pemuda beranting itu sekali lagi sembari menampakkan wajah tak yakin.

_Hokage _oranye tersebut tak menjawab apapun dan kemudian segera memamerkan senyum lebarnya. Setidaknya, ia harus mencairkan kebekuan ini, bukan?

"Sakura-chan, tumben sekali! Ada apa?"

Setelah terpaku beberapa detik, perempuan musim semi tersebut mengerjapkan matanya kembali sembari melemparkan pandangannya pada objek lain selain pria perak dihadapannya. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya dengan begitu pelan.

Ia harus bersikap biasa agar Kakashi tak merasa terbebani, ia harus tersenyum agar Kakashi merasa nyaman. Ia harus melakukannya.

"Aku datang membawakan suplemen. Meskipun ku tahu orang bodoh jarang terserang penyakit." Utarnya dengan nada jenaka yang dibuat-buat. "La-lama tak berjumpa, Kakashi-sensei."

"Y-yo, Sakura."

Dengan tergesa, Sakura segera berjalan melewati pria dewasa tersebut dan menaruh kotak yang dibawanya tepat di depan Naruto yang tengah menunjukkan wajah sedihnya.

"Kau kejam sekali, Sakura-chan…"

Yang dikatai kejam hanya mampu tertawa kaku.

Pada detik selanjutnya, atmosfer di dalam ruangan berjendela besar ini terasa semakin berat dan baik Naruto maupun Shikamaru dapat merasakannya. Perempuan merah muda dan pria perak tersebut jelas sekali menguarkan aura canggung yang membuat siapapun akan turut terseret.

Kakashi mengepalkan tangannya yang kini terlindung di dalam saku celananya. Ia merasa sesak, merasa bersalah karena sikap Sakura saat ini tercipta karena dirinya. Beribu-ribu perasaan menyesal datang membuat dirinya semakin merasa terbebani. Ia mulai berpikir bahwa seharusnya ia tak usah mengutarakan perasaannya. Nyatanya hal tersebut membuat hubungannya dengan murid merah mudanya berakhir kaku seperti ini.

_Ia menyesal dan ia tahu ia yang patut disalahkan._

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan."

Setelah bersusah payah membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering, akhirnya Kakashi berhasil memecah kesunyian yang sempat datang selama beberapa menit. Ia ingin pergi, pergi untuk memberikan kenyamanan bagi sang murid. Karena sesungguhnya ia tahu bahwa keberadaannya hanya akan membuat merah muda tersebut menjadi sulit.

"Kebetulan sekali setelah ini aku akan membahas mengenai ujian _chuunin. _Bagaimana kalau Kakashi-sensei dan Sakura-chan juga ikut serta?"

Shikamaru yang mendengar hal itu mengerutkan dahinya. Alih-alih menjawab perkataan rival Maito Gai tersebut, Naruto malah menawarkan mereka untuk ikut rapat. Awalnya ia ingin membantah, namun, otak pintarnya berkata lain. Tentunya dengan keadaan seperti ini tak mungkin Kakashi maupun Sakura akan menyetujuinya, maka ia segera mengetahui bahwa Naruto hanya ingin memancing reaksi kedua orang tersebut.

Dalam diam pemilik jurus _Kagemane _tersebut menilik baik-baik reaksi yang tengah ditampakkan Sakura dan Kakashi. Yang perempuan terlihat gelisah; ingin menolak namun tahu jika hal tersebut akan membuat satu pihak merasa bersalah. Sedangkan yang pria hanya terdiam tanpa menunjukkan raut wajah apapun, namun ia tahu bahwa Kakashi pun sama, gusar.

"Maaf, Naruto. Aku ada keperluan lain. Aku permisi."

Dan Shikamaru akhirnya dapat melihat ada kilau lain yang berpendar dari bola kaca kelabu milik mantan guru tim 7 tersebut. Ia pun meyakinkan diri bahwa raut wajah Kakashi sempat berubah saat bertatap-tatap selama sepersekian detik dengan Sakura sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi meninggalkan ruangan ini.

Otaknya yang cerdas mengetahui ada sesuatu diantara keduanya.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu Sakura-chan?"

Sakura yang masih menatap pintu dengan lekat menoleh untuk sekedar melihat cengiran lebar milik sahabatnya yang penuh dengan makna tersembunyi. Ia menunduk, menimbang-nimbang apakah yang harus ia lakukan; menyelesaikannya atau terus terjerat dalam lorong keresahan.

"Maaf Naruto, ada yang harus ku lakukan."

Dan kemudian ia berlari menjauhi Naruto dan Shikamaru yang masih menatapnya lurus. Ia tak bisa terus menerus menjadi sosok yang lemah dan selalu rapuh. Bukankah ia pernah mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan menjadi kuat ketika Sasuke meninggalkannya setelah perang beberapa tahun lalu?

Maka disinilah ia, berusaha untuk melangkah maju dengan mengatakan apa yang harus ia katakan kepada Kakashi, berharap akan membuat pria tersebut menjadi lebih baik. Sekalipun hal tersebut tak menjamin hubungan mereka tak akan canggung, namun setidaknya ia ingin membuat segalanya kembali membaik; membaik agar ia dapat merentangkan tangan menuju masa depan seperti masa lalunya yang sempat indah.

"Berjuanglah, Sakura-chan."

"Hn? Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Naruto?"

"Ahaha, tidak. Nah, jadi bagaimana pendapat Gaara mengenai ujian _chuunin_nya?"

XXXX

"Kakashi-senseeei!"

Pria bertubuh tinggi tersebut merasakan jantungnya hampir berhenti berdetak selama sepersekian detik. Langkah lebarnya terhenti begitu saja dan dengan ragu ia segera menoleh.

Ia tak mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya mampu membeku dalam tempatnya berpijak, membiarkan perasaan-perasaan tak nyaman mulai mengiris hatinya, memersilahkan spekulasi-spekulasi negatif yang dapat mendukung dirinya untuk menyalahkan diri sendiri untuk berdatangan tanpa henti. Bersusah payah dirinya menjauh selama 3 minggu ini agar perempuan yang ia cintai tak bertemu dengan sosoknya yang menyedihkan, namun nyatanya kini sosok yang ia jauhi malah menghampirinya, bahkan berlari menemuinya.

Sakura berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal karena berlari begitu saja menuju Kakashi. Perbedaan besar langkah memang tak menguntungkan dirinya.

Setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya kembali, ia mengigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Rasa takut mulai berdesir disetiap aliran darahnya. Ia takut, ia ingin menghilang, ia tak ingin bertemu dengan Kakashi setelah sekian lama tak bertemu. Setidaknya, ia menginginkan waktu tambahan untuk memersiapkan diri—dan ia tahu kesempatan kedua tak akan datang lagi.

Menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, akhirnya permatanya memberanikan diri untuk menatap kedua kelabu disana. Tangannya terkepal kuat seiring dengan terus terkikisnya keberanian dirinya. _Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali!_

"Kakashi-sensei akan pulang? Ke-kebetulan aku juga akan mengunjungi toko yang berada disekitar sana. Kalau tak keberatan ba-bagaimana jika aku ikut?"

Dalam diam pria tersebut memerhatikan lekat-lekat _medic nin _handal di depannya. Nada suaranya yang bergetar menandakan bahwa sosok tersebut tengah mengerahkan seluruh keberanian untuk mengatakan kalimat itu.

Ia ingin menolaknya dengan memberikan beribu alasan lain agar Sakura tak berada di dekatnya, namun, sorot mata penuh kesungguhan yang nampak disana membuat dirinya menyadari bahwa kini anak didiknya tengah serius.

"Baiklah."

Akhirnya ia menjawab dengan begitu singkat dan pelan. Ia membalikkan tubuh untuk kembali berjalan menuju apartemennya—dan ia tahu Sakura turut mengekorinya.

Perjalanan tanpa persiapan sore hari tersebut begitu sunyi. Suara-suara riuh hanya datang sesekali dari beberapa penduduk yang berlalu lalang di jalan berdebu yang mereka lalui. Entah mengapa hari ini jalan menuju apartemen sang pria perak cukup sepi.

Dalam diam, perempuan merah muda tersebut menautkan jemarinya sembari memerlihatkan gestur gelisah. Ia telah berjalan cukup jauh dari gedung _Hokage _dan jika dirinya tetap diam seperti ini, kesempatannya akan hilang.

Kemudian ia mencoba untuk mengangkat wajahnya. Mutiaranya terlekat begitu saja pada punggung kokoh milik pria yang pernah menjadi _kekasih_nya dulu, pria yang pernah melamarnya, pria yang selalu ia repotkan. Sosok tingginya begitu menenangkan, begitu hangat, dan begitu sepi.

Ia merapatkan jemarinya yang tertaut di depan dadanya, merasakan debaran yang begitu tak bersahabat sehingga membuatnya sesak…_sesak yang teramat lembut. _Sakura mengetahui dan akan selalu mengetahui jika pria itu akan menjadi yang terbaik untuknya.

"Kakashi-sensei…terima kasih."

Langkah Kakashi sekali lagi harus terhenti ketika Haruno tunggal disana mengatakan sebuah kalimat yang sama sekali tak ia perkirakan. Memberanikan diri, ia berbalik dan mendapati Sakura tengah berdiri kaku sembari menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Saku—"

"Terima kasih, terima kasih, terima kasih!"

Kakashi semakin mengerutkan dahi kala mendengar Sakura terus menerus mengucapkan terima kasih—bahkan dengan nada setengah berteriak.

"Apa yang—"

"Baik dulu, sekarang, maupun di masa depan nanti, Kakashi-sensei akan selalu menjadi yang terbaik bagiku. Oleh karena itu, terima kasih!"

Hatake dewasa tersebut mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya pandangan terkejutnya melembut saat melihat sosok merah muda disana membungkuk dalam setelah mengucapkan 'terima kasih' kepadanya.

Hatinya yang sempat diliputi oleh perasaan cemas mulai terpenuhi oleh lembutnya kebahagiaan lain yang masuk perlahan. Ia tersenyum simpul. Anak didiknya telah berkembang menjadi sosok kuat yang begitu indah. Bukankah itu artinya Sakura tengah berusaha meyakinkan dirinya jika segalanya akan baik-baik saja?

Jika iya, maka ia merasa bahwa keputusannya untuk menjauh selama 3 minggu ini adalah hal yang sia-sia. Nyatanya kini, sosok yang ia takutkan akan menjadi rapuh kembali telah menunjukkan kekuatannya, telah kembali menjadi Haruno Sakura yang ia kenal.

"Angkat kepalamu, Sakura."

Pedih yang masih terasa semakin menyengat kala indra pendengaran milik sang merah muda menangkap suara lembut yang selalu ia kenali. Ia akhirnya menegakkan badannya kembali dan menatap Kakashi yang tengah menatapnya dengan kelembutan dan kehangatan yang selalu sanggup menyesakkannya.

Tangannya yang telah berada tepat di sisi tubuhnya mengepal kuat. Ia ingin menangis. Ia tak kuat untuk merasakan kembali kehangatan yang sempat hilang dari hadapannya. Kakashi telah kembali padanya dan ia yakin akan terus berada disisinya seperti ketika ia masih belia dulu.

"Kakashi-sensei…" dengan suara serak menahan tangis, ia mencoba untuk mencurahkan perasaannya yang terpendam. "Aku selalu merepotkanmu, selalu membuatmu merasa terbebani, selalu menangis dan bergantung padamu tanpa memikirkan perasaanmu. Aku bukanlah murid yang baik. Aku hanya akan selalu membuatmu susah."

Kakashi tak mencoba untuk merespon maupun menjawab apapun. Ia hanya mampu terdiam sembari tetap menatap baik-baik sosok perempuan yang sangat berharga untuknya.

"Kau selalu ada untukku, selalu menemaniku, selalu membuatku merasa bahwa tim 7 akan kembali seperti dulu, bahkan kau mengatakan akan memikul bebanku. Untuk itu, aku mengucapkan terima kasih banyak. Terima kasih, Kakashi-sensei. Terima kasih."

_Jounin elite _tersebut telah memersiapkan diri untuk kembali mendengar pernyataan maaf yang hanya akan meremukkan jiwanya. Namun, alih-alih mendapatkannya, ia malah mendapatkan ucapan terima kasih kembali dari sang murid. Sakura tak meminta maaf, Sakura berterima kasih padanya.

Ia tersenyum pedih. Perasaan haru mendadak datang merengkuh, memenuhi jiwanya dan menggelitik. Ia bahagia, teramat sangat bahagia. Ia bersyukur mencintai perempuan itu, ia bersyukur pernah menopang sosok itu.

"Terima kasih, Sakura. Kau baik, kau kuat, kau sosok yang selalu berusaha melakukan yang terbaik, kau muridku yang kubanggakan."

Sakura hampir tak dapat membendung kristalnya ketika ia kembali merasakan kehangatan pada pucuk kepalanya; kehangatan yang selalu ada dari tangan kokoh tersebut. Pun dengan kalimat Kakashi yang begitu indah baginya. Ia tak pernah menyangka akan sebahagia ini memiliki Kakashi sebagai gurunya, ia tak pernah mengetahuinya dan kata terima kasih saja tak cukup untuk menggambarkan seluruh perasaannya.

"Boleh ku pegang tanganmu?" Murid kesayangan Tsunade tersebut meraih tangan Kakashi dengan hati-hati, menautkan jemari kasar disana dengan jemarinya perlahan. "Aku menyayangimu, Sensei. Kau sangat berharga untukku. Aku bersyukur kau adalah guruku, aku bersyukur dicintai olehmu."

Kakashi hampir tak dapat lagi menopang seluruh kehangatan, kelembutan, kebahagiaan, dan haru yang terus menerus dilimpahkan dari sosok ringkih dihadapannya. Ia merasakan tangannya bergetar halus karena tangan mungil disana. Ia ingin waktu berhenti agar kehangatan yang ia rasakan dapat abadi selamanya, ia ingin Sakura tetap berada di dekatnya seperti saat ini.

Ia ingin merengkuh sosok tersebut, mengatakan betapa bahagianya ia kini. Ia tak pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya mencintai dan dicintai. Kini ia merasakannya. Sekalipun ia tahu bahwa Sakura mencintainya sebagai sosok _guru, _setidaknya hal tersebut begitu lembut baginya.

Ia merasa tak pernah pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan itu dan kini ia merasa menjadi seseorang pria yang spesial. Mungkin, ia bukanlah pria yang akan menjadi sosok yang dicintai sepenuh hati oleh perempuan tersebut, namun, ia bersyukur dapat mengenalnya, dapat memilikinya sebagai murid.

Kelabunya menatap sosok tersebut dalam-dalam. Sinar keemasan mentari membuat muridnya begitu hangat dan indah. Merah muda mahkotanya tampak berkilau. Pun dengan pipinya yang telah basah oleh linangan kristal sucinya. Tanpa dapat ia bendung kembali, hangat perasaan yang ia rasakan membuat kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik.

_Terima kasih, Sakura._

"Kau membuatku malu."

Dan hancurlah sudah atmosfir lembut yang menyelimuti mereka. Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Kakashi tengah tertawa kecil sembari memerkuat tautan jemari mereka. Semburat merah mendadak menorehkan warnanya dengan cepat, membuat wajah sang merah muda terasa hangat.

"Kau menghancurkan suasana, Sensei."

Ia berpura-pura sebal sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya yang akhirnya semakin membuat tawa Kakashi meledak. Perasaan malu, sebal, dan lega melebur satu. Kakashi kembali menjadi Kakashi yang ia kenal dan kecanggungan yang ada tanpa ia sadari telah sirna begitu saja.

"Maaf, maaf."

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, senyuman hangat Kakashi sanggup membuat gundahnya hilang. Guru peraknya tengah memberikan senyuman terbaiknya, senyuman terindah yang pernah dilihatnya.

_Ia bersyukur dapat mengatakannya,_

_Ia bersyukur Kakashi lah orangnya._

"Oooi, Kakashi! Kau melupakan janjimu untuk—o-ooh…maafkan aku."

Suara pria dewasa yang mendadak datang menginterupsi terdengar bergema sebelum akhirnya pria bersurai mangkuk itu membalikkan badan seraya mengusap belakang kepalanya. Sakura tersadar jika Gai baru saja memergoki mereka yang tengah menautkan jemari begitu erat. Refleks saat itu juga ia segera melepaskan tangannya, mengusap kedua pipinya, dan menghiraukan perasaan sepi yang merasuk kala mengetahui bahwa kehangatan guru peraknya telah hilang.

"Ini masih sore, Gai. Bukankah Lee senggang saat malam?"

Sakura melihat pria tersebut berjalan menjauh darinya menuju Gai—yang telah kembali berbalik menatap Kakashi. Sinar mentari senja membuat sosok kokoh tersebut terlihat begitu indah dan hangat.

"Kakashi-sensei, aku harus pergi." Ucapnya dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi. "Aku duluan, Gai-sensei. Sampai nanti…Kakashi-sensei."

Dan disinilah mereka, kembali berpisah setelah mencurahkan seluruh perasaan terpendam yang ada. Kelabu disana mengikuti pergerakan murid merah mudanya dalam diam. Kata 'sampai nanti' yang terucap tadi sedikit membuatnya merasa terusik. Namun, ia tahu bahwa esok akan berbeda.

_Terima kasih dan selamat tinggal…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hentak yang sempat bergema penuh dengan nada gusar telah menghilang. Nada-nada yang mengalun terdengar begitu santai dan lega.

Ya.

Haruno muda tersebut merasakan langkahnya begitu ringan setelah _berbincang _dengan Kakashi beberapa menit lalu. Ia terus menerus mengatakan _'terima kasih' _dan _'syukurlah' _di dalam hati. Rasanya, beban yang sempat menghimpit raganya telah menghilang separuh.

_Separuh._

Ia tahu jika separuhnya beban tersebut masih tetap ada di dalam jiwanya karena ia belum meluruskan hubungannya dengan pemuda tersebut…_pemuda yang mengisi hampir separuh jiwanya. _Ia mengigit bagian dalam bibir bawahnya, berusaha untuk tetap berpijak agar tak kembali terjatuh ke dalam kelam yang mulai datang mengejek.

"_**Kau kuat."**_

Katupan kedua bibirnya terbuka kala seuntai kalimat milik pria yang selalu ada untuknya berdenging lembut dalam ingatannya. Tangannya yang sempat terkepal kuat mulai mengendur, limbung yang hampir membawanya kembali tenggelam tergantikan oleh kekuatan baru. Sepasang mutiaranya berpendar lain, penuh keyakinan dan keberanian. Ia tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya kini…

_Ia harus bertemu dengan Sasuke._

Pada detik yang bersamaan, hijaunya bersirobok dengan sebuah selembaran yang tertempel rapi pada papan pengumuman desa yang berjarak 3 langkah dari tempatnya berpijak. _Festival kembang api. _Itulah yang terpampang disana dan merasa bahwa ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

.

.

.

Helai merah muda disana melambai-lambai pada udara kosong yang terus menyapanya sejak beberapa menit lalu. Lengan rampingnya yang beberapa waktu lalu terkulai lemas kini tertekuk kuat untuk mendekap erat kantung coklat berisi beberapa buah merah segar yang baru saja dibelinya.

Sosoknya yang selalu terengkuh oleh kekalutan terlihat berbeda seperti terlahir menjadi seseorang yang baru…_penuh kekuatan dan keyakinan. _Jika dulu hentak kakinya akan melagukan alunan penuh ragu, kini setiap orang yang mendengarnya akan tahu bahwa perempuan musim semi tersebut tengah mencoba kembali melangkah maju…_sekalipun ia telah berkali-kali mencoba._

Langkahnya perlahan-lahan melambat. Ia menyunggingkan senyuman tipis pada kedua ANBU yang awas dengan kedatangannya. Sekalipun keduanya mengenakan topeng, hijau tersebut dapat melihat ada keterkejutan tipis dari salah satunya.

Hal yang tentunya tak perlu ia ragukan.

Langkahnya terhenti sepenuhnya tepat di depan pintu kayu yang begitu kokoh, benda pemisah dunianya dan dunia pemuda di dalamnya. Ia menghirup udara lembab musim panas dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskannya perlahan.

"_**PERGI!"**_

Tangan kanannya terhenti di udara, tersentak saat teriakkan penuh emosi milik mantan rekannya 3 minggu lalu menjerit dalam benaknya. Perempuan manis tersebut menelan ludahnya, tenggorokannya perih, teramat perih. Bibirnya terbuka, tetap seperti itu tak bergeming. Seluruh kalimat yang ingin ia ucapkan menguap begitu saja.

_Ia takut._

_Takut!_

"Sa-Sakura?"

Sakura tersentak. Ia menoleh dan mendapati pria ANBU disisi kanannya tengah menghadap ke arahnya. Ia tahu bahwa pria tersebut menghawatirkannya.

"A-ahaha…maaf aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu." Kilahnya. "Sa-Sasuke-kun, aku datang berkunjung."

Terucap sudah kalimat yang sejak tadi tercekat begitu saja dalam tenggorokannya. Bulir keringat mulai membelai lembut pelipisnya. Sejak tadi ia berusaha untuk terus menguasai dirinya yang masih saja merasa tak nyaman.

Bohong jika ia mengatakan dirinya baik-baik saja saat ini. Siapapun dapat melihat tubuhnya yang bergetar halus dan wajahnya yang memucat. Tentu ia tak masuk dalam kategori _'baik'. _

"Apa maumu?"

Haruno muda tersebut hampir saja melupakan caranya bernafas kala indra pendengarannya menangkap suara berat, dingin, dan datar pemuda yang selalu ia rindukan. Rasanya seperti ada seseorang yang mencabut paksa seluruh kekuatannya yang terkumpul tanpa keraguan beberapa menit lalu. _Ya. _Hitungan menit.

Bolehkah ia mengatakan bahwa Sasuke akan tetap menjadi kelemahannya?

"A-aku—"

"Pulanglah."

Hatinya mencelos. Seberapapun kuatnya ia mencoba membangun kembali pertahanan hatinya, pemuda yang bahkan tak membuka pintu untuk sekedar menatapnya tetaplah akan memorak-porandakan segalanya dengan mudah.

Dengan nanar hijaunya tertumbuk lekat pada benda kayu yang masih tertutup rapat, seakan enggan untuk menyambutnya. Dekapannya pada sekantung apel-apel lezat tersebut menguat, membuat beberapa kerutan kasat mata.

Ia tak diinginkan, kedatangannya tak diharapkan, Sasuke menolaknya…_untuk yang kesekian kalinya. _Kenyataan itulah yang terus berputar dalam hidupnya. Hatinya hancur, kembali utuh, dan kemudian kembali hancur seolah hal tersebut adalah rutinitas hidupnya.

_Itulah kehidupannya._

Sakura menggertakkan giginya kuat. Ia harus kembali menguasai dirinya sebelum seluruh kekuatannya menguap tak bersisa. Ia harus mengambil langkah sebelum segalanya terlambat dan dirinya akan kembali rapuh.

_Harus!_

"Festival kembang api…aku…akan menunggumu disana."

Ia menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya, dirinya sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin hari ini. Sekalipun hanya sepatah dua patah kata yang dapat terucap, sekalipun Sasuke enggan menemuinya, ia sudah mencoba mengambil langkah.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, _medic nin _handal desa Konoha tersebut merendahkan tubuhnya, menaruh kantung coklat yang telah ia selipkan selembar pemberitahuan festival, dan pergi menjauh dari rumah sepi disana.

"Sampai nanti, Sasuke-kun."

Ia bergumam kecil, sangat pelan seolah kalimat tersebut seperti ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri. Langkah kakinya perlahan melebar, semakin lebar, dan semakin cepat. Merah menyapu kedua bibirnya yang terkatup kuat. Ia telah berhasil melakukan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Setidaknya, ia siap untuk menghadapi masa depan yang akan datang. Tidak, ia akan memertaruhkan masa depannya di malam festival nanti.

_Ia telah membuat keputusan._

_Apapun itu…_

To be Continued

* * *

><p>AN : Yeaaaaaaay! Chap 25! Saya ga menyangka akan sepanjang iniiii~! Haha. Saya sangat menghargai kalian yang mengikuti cerita ini sekalipun saya tahu alurnya lambaaat banget. Saya senang membuat cerita yang bertele-tele dimana karakter bisa terus menerus saya siksa sih. *plaak!*

Btw, di chap ini, Sakura sudah mulai terlihat berbeda ya. TELAT, sih. Cuma biarlah. Karena saya pikir memang karakter Sakura seperti itu. Dia kuat, dia kuat, dia kuat, tapi dia sangat rapuh sehingga untuk bangkit harus ada pemicu lain (Naruto dan Kakashi-sensei).

Selain itu, saya suka bagaimana akhirnya Sakura menyelesaikan perasaannya yang belum tercurahkan semua ke sensei disini. Setelah selesai buatnya rasanya _"ahh…akhirnya Sakura bisa jujur. Akhirnya Kakashi-sensei bisa ngomong juga." _Meskipun nyatanya Kakashi-sensei malah merusak suasana XD  
>Saya pikir itu sangat sensei sekali. Haha<p>

Oh ya. Saya juga sangat suka adegan 'percakapan tanpa melihat' SasuSaku. Pas lagi buat seperti _"Gimana perasaan Sasuke, ya?" _dan _"Ekspresi seperti apa yang sedang Sasuke buat?" _. Bukankah dia ga mau ketemu Sakura karena ada suatu "perasaan" lain? Entahlah… XD

Fic ini akan selesai dalam beberapa chapter lagi. Tapi berapa chapternya belum bisa saya pastikan. Jujur, saya senang membuat perkembangan per tokoh disini. :D

Umm…chap depan SasuSaku, lho. Saya akan membuatnya sebaik mungkin agar para pembaca yang menunggu-nunggu SasuSaku ga kecewa. Yah, bagaimanapun, kalian sudah setia menunggu sampai chap ini. Maapkan saya yang senang mem-PHP-in SasuSaku di fic ini. Orz

Okai! Terima kasih buat yang sudah follow, favorite, sama review fic ini. Saya masih menunggu review kalian ya! Biar makin semangat! (Jangan lupa review juga di fic sayah yang lain ya.) :DD Sampai jumpa di chap 25!

Mari balas review-review yang sudah masuk :3

**Hanazono Yuri-san, Chapter 23**

J : Nih ada di chap ini meskipun nyempil. :'D

**QRen-san, Chapter 23**

J : Semoga pair yang kamu mau yang jadi main pair ya.

**Taskia Hatake46-san, Chapter 23**

J : Hahaha maap ya. :'D  
>Sejujurnya aku juga ga tega buat mereka pisaaaaaaaaah… tapi apa daya tuntutan cerita :'o<br>Dan disini aku menganut prinsip "gimanapun hati Sakura hanya untuk Sasuke." :''''(

Ah iya! Aku juga suka scene itu. Apa lagi Sakura 'dikepung' dua Kakashi-sensei. Lolol  
>Kalau scene ini gimana? Sensei sudah berusaha yang terbaik lho mengungkapkan perasaannya, sekalipun di akhirnya dia menghancurkan suasana juga. Haha<p>

Kuat dong, kuat. Demi sensei kau harus kuat baca sampai akhir! XDD  
>Waah…silahkan-silahkan. Bawa pasukan(?) yang banyak juga gapapa. :'D<br>Ku tunggu review dari temenmu. :3

**SS-san, Chapter 23**

J : Haha, ga apa. Aku senang kok kamu jujur :'D

Iya. Sasuke banyak menderita ya. Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, juga. Rasanya pengen buat Sakura di bunshin jadi 2 buat Sasuke sama sensei (Naruto ada neng Hinata soalnya) :D

**Zeedezlyclalucindtha-san, Chapter 23**

J : Wkwkwk memangnya dinosaurus? XD  
>Masih ada nih nyempil disini :P<p>

**Nada-chan-san, Chapter 23**

J : Nih tisunya :'D  
>IYA! Aku setuju! Gimanapun di fic ini aku selalu melihat 'Sakura hanya bisa mencintai Sasuke'.<p>

Hum..aku belum bisa kasih tau berapa chap lagi. Setidaknya udah mau ending kok. :)

**Heyhoskylarks-san, Chapter 23**

J : haha iya. Aku juga berpikir 'ada 2 aja Sakuranya biar adil!' :v  
>Tapi…yah…begitulah(?)<br>Aku tahu perasaan itu. Aku pecinta SasuSaku yang lebih condong ke KakaSaku *lha?*, tapi aku langsung ingat kalau cinta Sakura itu ya buat Sasuke. Entah apa nanti Sakura bisa sedikit punya perasaan ke Naruto atau sensei, tapi tetep aja yang dominan ya Sasuke. :'''D

Yap. Sensei itu kesepian banget. Sekalipun SasuNaru juga sama, tapi lihatlah, sensei baru ketemu SakuNaruSasu pas udah hampir kepala 3, kesengsaraan SasuNaru bagiku belum seberapa sama sensei. Apalagi kita tau sensei akhirnya 'dikhianati' sama rekannya sendiri.. Oh my~ *ok, ini pendapat pribadi, silahkan tak sependapat*

"_Jangan mengolok-olok orang tua"_ rasanya pengen buat sensei bilang itu lagi. haha

Ah untuk interaksi itu, belum bisa diwujudkan dan tampaknya sudah susah. :'D

**Hatake Hikari-san, Chapter 23**

J : Waaah…syukurlah. Ternyata perasaanku tersampaikan juga di chap itu. :'''D  
>Iya, tenang saja. Aku juga sedih kok mereka ga bersatu. hiks<p>

DIsini masih nyempil KakaSaku, semoga memuaskan. :')

**UchiHarunoKid-san, Chapter 23**

J : Terima kasih!

**Kuro Shiina**

J : Sudah dilanjut :D

**6934soraoi-san, Chapter 23**

J : Haha. Chap 26 full SasuSaku :3

**Mettacrini-san, Chapter 23**

J : Aduuh maaf ya lanjutannya lama :'D

Ah maaf, dimata ku Sasuke memang seperti itu karakternya :P  
>Terima kasih sudah suka. :3<p> 


	26. Second Time Fireworks Second Time Confe

Author : Yuta Uke

Chapter : 26 – Second Time Fireworks; Second Time Confession

Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt, Comfort

Disclaimer : All character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku, KakaSaku, NaruSaku**  
><strong>  
>Warning : Semi-Canon. Tulisan miring tebal adalah ingatan tokoh. Mulai chapter 10, alur waktu di dalam cerita ini akan sedikit berputar lebih cepat.<p>

douzo...

* * *

><p><em>Ingatkah kau akan kembang api?<em>

_Di musim panas lalu._

_Ingatkah kau akan pernyataan cintaku?_

_Disaat kita masih tertawa bersama._

* * *

><p>Jingga atap langit sedikit ditemani oleh sapuan merah yang membuatnya terlihat semakin indah dan cantik. Hewan-hewan bersayap lembut beriring-iringan pulang ke peraduan, menandakan bahwa sebentar lagi bola raksasa langit akan kembali pada peristirahatannya.<p>

Tirai-tirai sehalus sutra melambai-lambai mengikuti arah pergerakan hembusan alam meniupkan kesejukan yang entah mengapa terasa berbeda pada akhir-akhir musim panas yang lembab, mencoba untuk menyapa dua orang perempuan yang menggeluti dunia medis di dalam ruangan sunyi disana.

Salah seorang sosok perempuan bersurai merah muda terlihat begitu tenang seraya memejamkan matanya—didandani. Pun dengan perempuan cantik bersurai pirang panjang yang begitu serius saat membubuhi pewarna merah muda pada pipi sahabatnya—mendandani. Mereka tampak tenang, tampak serius, sekalipun kini benak mereka tengah memutar kepingan kisah lama.

Permata biru pucat milik sosok pirang tersebut tampak begitu lurus, begitu dalam seolah memohon agar kawan di hadapannya mengurungkan niatnya. Dan sang merah muda lebih memilih untuk diam sekalipun dirinya sendiri merasa jengah akibat tatapan penuh harap _periasnya._

"Kau akan mengatakannya?"

"Hmm…"

Kesunyian sekali lagi menyelimuti kedua sahabat tersebut. Yang terus dihujani tatapan _menyebalkan _tersebut tetap bungkam sembari berusaha mengacuhkannya. Ia berharap ia sudah kebal dari tatapan tersebut.

"Sakura…"

Sunyi kembali terpecah kala Yamanaka disana membuka katupan kedua bibirnya. Yang dipanggilnya menggerakkan permata hijau bulat tersebut untuk sekedar menatap sang _medic nin _pirang. Sakura sudah memutuskan untuk kembali membuang muka jikalau ia mendapatkan tatapan _tak rela _Ino…namun nyatanya maniknya tak mendapatkannya.

"Ino…?" Dengan ragu Haruno tersebut memanggil nama sahabatnya.

"Aku…aku akan membuatmu menjadi cantik sampai-sampai semua lelaki tak berkedip saat memandangmu."

Dan pada detik selanjutnya tawa renyah meluncur bebas dari sela-sela bibir yang belum terpoles pemerah sama sekali. Sakura tertawa. Mungkin Ino memang mengatakannya dengan serius, namun tetap saja perempuan merah muda tersebut mendengarnya seperti sebuah gurauan. Satu titik di sudut hatinya, ia merasa sedikit lega karena melihat sahabat pirangnya akhirnya benar-benar merelakan keputusannya.

_Membiarkan dirinya untuk menyelesaikan._

Ya, satu hari setelah dirinya mengutarakan perasaan terpendamnya pada Kakashi, ia menemui Ino untuk sekedar bercerita—karena dirinya tahu bahwa Ino sangat mengkhawatirkannya—dan pada saat yang sama pula ia mengatakan akan menemui Sasuke pada malam festival kembang api.

Perempuan merah muda tersebut kurang lebihnya sedikit tahu reaksi apa yang akan ia dapatkan setelah menceritakan hal tersebut kepada Ino. Dan nyatanya apa yang dipikirkannya terbukti ketika dahi perempuan cantik tersebut mengerut dan kemudian dengan lantang mengatakan _'tidak!'_. Ia pun hanya dapat mendesah pelan karena sahabat pirangnya sangat mudah ditebak.

_Ino tak ingin jika Sasuke kembali menolaknya untuk yang kesekian kali._

Ya. Itulah yang Ino rasakan. Perempuan tersebut tak rela—dan takut—jika sahabatnya kembali disakiti untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Maka dengan cepat ia mencoba untuk meyakinkan sang merah muda untuk mengurungkan niatnya. Namun, Sakura hanya menggeleng. Perempuan manis tersebut benar-benar telah memantapkan hati.

Jika yang mengetahui hal tersebut berpikir jika Sakura telah menjadi sosok kuat dan tak takut sama sekali, semuanya salah. Karena tentu saja ia takut. Berapa lama ia berputar dalam poros yang tak pernah membawanya melangkah maju? Hal tersebut tentunya akan tetap membuatnya merasakan perasaan gelisah, takut, bahkan—kembali—ingin melarikan diri. Namun, ia tahu tak selamanya ia dapat terus pasif. Jika ia tak memulai, sampai kapan ia akan terus berlari tanpa berusaha untuk menulis kembali kisah hidupnya yang telah tercoret-coret menjadi tak berbentuk?

Butuh waktu 2 hari untuk meyakinkan Yamanaka Ino agar menyetujui keputusannya. Mungkin bisa saja ia mengabaikan ketidaksetujuan Ino dan meneruskan apa yang telah ia tekadkan, sayangnya hal tersebut tak dapat ia lakukan. Ino adalah salah satu orang—sahabatnya—yang selalu mendukungnya, selalu ada untuk menyembuhkannya, persetujuan Ino menurutnya adalah hal penting. Sama pentingnya seperti persetujuan Naruto dan Kakashi. Yang membedakan adalah kedua rekan satu timnya dulu pasti akan mendukung keputusannya tanpa diminta dan Ino lebih sulit untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

Setelah mendapati kenyataan bahwa Sakura benar-benar serius dengan keputusannya, akhirnya putri tunggal keluarga pemilik toko bunga Yamanaka tersebut merelakan dan mendukung keputusan Sakura dengan hal kecil seperti ini—mendandani. Dalam benaknya, ia selalu berdoa agar perempuan musim semi tersebut dapat mendapatkan kebahagiaan.

_Semoga…_

"Sempurna."

Sapuan terakhir menandakan bahwa Yamanaka tersebut telah menyelesaikan maha karyanya. Ia tersenyum puas saat melihat _klien_nya menatap cermin tanpa berkedip. Ia puas dan ia tahu hanya inilah yang dapat diberikannya.

"Kau pasti memakai _jutsu _agar wajahku berubah."

"Kau tahu aku tak sebodoh Naruto. Nah, ayo kita pergi. Shikamaru pasti akan menggerutu jika kita terlambat."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haruno muda disana berjalan lambat beriringan dengan sahabatnya pirangnya. Keduanya tak tampak terlihat saling melempar senyum dan tertawa bersama sehingga perjalanan singkat mereka dihinggapi oleh sunyi yang sepi.

Sakura terlalu sibuk terseret dalam pemikirannya sehingga Ino harus rela mengunci rapat mulutnya untuk memberikan luang agar sang musim semi mendapatkan waktunya sendiri. Jelas sekali saat ini perempuan tersebut tengah dilanda kegelisahan. Tentu saja, 60 menit lagi ia akan mencoba berbicara kembali dengan pemuda yang dicintainya. Itupun jika segalanya akan berjalan lancar…_jika pemuda tersebut datang._

"Ooooi, Sakura-chan!"

Langkahnya terhenti. Ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat sang pemilik suara nyaring yang tengah melambai penuh semangat kepadanya—dan Ino. Dengan cepat ia menghirup udara musim panas sebelum akhirnya ia melangkah sembari memasang senyum simpul.

"Sakura-san, kau cantik sekali!"

Senyumannya semakin merekah kala ia mendapati pujian Lee yang terdengar begitu menggebu-gebu—diikuti pose mengacungkan ibu jari dengan mantap. Naruto yang berdiri di sebelah pemuda _nyentrik _tersebut turut mengangguk-angguk tanda setuju.

"Siapa dulu penata riasnya?"

_Junior _Shizune dalam bidang medis tersebut sedikit bereaksi saat mendengar percakapan yang rasanya terasa begitu familiar untuknya. Ia pun mengedarkan pandangannya. Kawan-kawannya, Naruto, Lee, dan Tenten tersenyum penuh semangat. Kenangan festival kembang api saat dirinya masih terjerat dalam _dunia fana_nya kembali terputar. Serupa tapi tak sama. Naruto tak menunggu dirinya dan Ino sendirian—ada Lee dan Tenten, ia dan Ino pun tak pergi bersama dengan Hinata.

"Uh, ternyata Shikamaru, Chouji terlambat. Bahkan Hinata dan kelompoknya pun juga." Gerutu Ino.

"Ah, Shikamaru tadi masih mengurus beberapa dokumen. Ia akan tiba beberapa menit lagi…mungkin. Kalau Hinata dan yang lainnya aku tak tahu." Jawab Naruto.

Sakura menggeleng kecil. Ia mencoba untuk melenyapkan kepingan memori yang nyatanya masih sangat jahil mempermainkan perasaannya. Lalu tanpa disadarinya, permata hijau teduh tersebut telah menari-nari, mencari sosok yang dulu ia yakini tak akan datang untuk melebur dalam kemeriahan festival bersamanya karena misi yang begitu lama.

"Semua…akan datang, kan?"

Anak surai merah muda yang tak turut tergelung miliknya melambai simpul saat pemiliknya tersadar atas pertanyaannya. Ia melirik ketiga kawannya dalam diam, berharap bahwa mereka tak akan menangkap maksud tersembunyi dari pertanyaan tersebut. Kemudian maniknya menangkap senyuman lembut Lee, tatapan jahil Ino, dan cengiran lebar Naruto. Sepertinya, harapannya tak terkabul.

"Yap. Tak seperti saat itu, aku memastikan semua dapat menikmati festival malam ini."

Sakura mau tak mau merasakan wajahnya sedikit memerah karena ternyata Naruto yang bodohpun mengetahui maksud pertanyaannya. Namun, resah dalam hatinya masih tetap ada. Ia takut jika pria yang ia cari-cari keberadaannya sejak tadi tersebut enggan menampakkan batang hidungnya malam ini karena teringat kejadian _saat itu._

"Uhh…Gai-sensei telat!"

"Tenanglah Tenten, Gai-sensei pasti sedang membujuk Kakashi-sensei untuk datang."

Lamunan perempuan merah muda tersebut terhenti saat Lee menyebut nama pria yang sejak tadi ia pikirkan. Dengan cepat ia tatap pemuda beralis tebal tersebut dalam-dalam.

"Kakashi-sensei…akan datang?" Tanyanya pelan.

Lee menoleh dan kemudian memamerkan senyuman khasnya.

"Ya! Gai-sensei pasti akan membawa Kakashi-sensei!"

Perempuan musim semi tersebut hanya dapat berharap jika apa yang dikatakan oleh Lee benar.

"Ah, itu Shikamaru dan Chouji! Heeeei!"

"Kau telat!" Cibir Ino.

"Maaf, semua. Aku tadi langsung tergiur makanan khas festival dan melupakan kalian."

"Haaah…merepotkan."

"Jadi hanya tinggal kelompok Hinata-san, ya?" Tanya Lee.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi lebih dulu. Kiba atau Shino pasti dapat segera menyusul." Usul Ino.

"Kau…mengatakan hal yang sama seperti malam festival itu."

Ino mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan kemudian tertawa kecil. "Suatu kehormatan kau mengingatnya, dahi lebar."

Setelahnya, grup yang terdiri dari 6 orang tersebut mulai melangkah memasuki hiruk pikuk penduduk Konoha yang tengah bersuka cita. Beberapa diantara keramaian tersebut ada yang menyapa, menunduk hormat, ataupun tersenyum simpul ke arah mereka. Terlebih-lebih Naruto berada di dalam rombongan kecil tersebut.

Mutiara hijaunya berpendar penuh keceriaan, menandakan bahwa pemiliknya pun berhasil meluruh bersama dengan hiruk pikuk festival kembang api yang sangat menyenangkan. Ia tertawa kecil saat melihat Naruto tersedak _yakisoba _yang masih panas ataupun Lee yang tampak bodoh dengan jejak bumbu cumi bakar di sekeliling mulutnya. Kemudian ia menggeleng saat Tenten dan Ino menawarinya untuk mengantre _kakigori _sembari menunjuk-tunjuk permen-permen apel lezat yang berada 10 langkah dari tempatnya berpijak.

Haruno muda tersebut berjalan dengan riang untuk menunggu gilirannya membawa apel-apel merah tersebut ke dalam perutnya. Ia menoleh ke arah Naruto, Lee, Shikamaru, dan Chouji yang masih berdiri di dekat penjual cumi bakar disana. Naruto, Lee, dan Chouji masih sibuk dengan kudapan masing-masing sedangkan Shikamaru terlihat begitu bosan. Mau tak mau hal tersebut menggelitik dirinya sehingga ia tertawa kecil.

"Kau tertawa sendiri?"

"Ka-Kakashi-sensei?!"

"Yo."

Sosok manis tersebut hampir saja terjatuh saat mendapati pria perak yang beberapa menit lalu sempat ia lupakan mendadak muncul di dekatnya. Ia terkejut, amat sangat terkejut. Pada detik yang sama pula ia merasakan jantungnya berdebar begitu cepat karena sesungguhnya hatinya belum siap jika bertemu dengan pria tersebut secepat ini. Ia memerlukan persiapan!

"Kau mengagetkan ku." Papar Sakura. Mencoba membuat nada bicaranya terdengar kesal—yang ia tahu itu gagal.

"Maaf."

Kemudian perempuan dengan riasan serba merah muda tersebut menunduk dalam. Jantungnya masih belum bisa bersahabat sehingga kini ia harus berusaha keras menetralkannya. Berkali-kali ia menghirup udara malam festival dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya. Sayangnya sosok Kakashi yang masih setia menungguinya mengantre membuat usahanya sia-sia.

"Permen apel sa—kau…mau, Sensei?"

"Tidak."

"Permen apel satu."

Setelah memberikan uang, perempuan bertubuh ramping tersebut mulai berjalan mendekati Kakashi yang memang berdiri di luar antrean. Tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun, keduanya melangkah menuju tempat dimana rombongan kecil mereka menunggu.

"Ka-Kakashi-sensei dengan _yukata_?!"

Inolah yang pertama kali membuat perhatian seluruh kawan-kawannya terpusat pada Sakura dan Kakashi—tepatnya ke arah pria tinggi tersebut.

"A-aku terkejut hingga tak dapat berbicara apa-apa." Tambah Naruto yang juga terperangah dengan sosok di hadapannya.

Hatake Kakashi yang terkenal sulit untuk didekati tersebut segera saja menjadi _super star _malam hari ini. _Shinobi-shinobi _handal disana mulai berkomentar macam-macam mengenai penampilan baru mantan guru tim 7 tersebut. Yang tak melakukannya hanya Shikamaru dan Sakura—yang telah menyingkir, merapat ke sebelah Shikamaru.

"Kakashi! Kau pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja—lho, Tenten?"

Seorang pria bersurai mangkuk lainnya datang sembari terengah-engah. Ia terlihat kesal karena sepertinya ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh Kakashi. Pria tersebut memakai _yukata _hijau gelap polos.

"Gai-sensei telat!"

"Ahaha, maaf-maaf. Tapi, lihat! Bagaimana percobaanku?

"Cocok sekali! Kakashi-sensei terlihat berbeda dan Gai-sensei terlihat hebat! Kerja bagus, Sensei!"

Sakura yang awalnya berusaha untuk memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya pada permen apel dalam genggamannya sedikit teralih ketika Gai meminta pendapat mengenai _hasil percobaan_nya. Ia terdiam sembari menatap Kakashi—yang kini berdiri di depannya dan Shikamaru. Mutiaranya menilik baik-baik sosok gurunya yang tengah terbalut _yukata _abu-abu gelap bercorak batang-batang pohon bambu berwarna putih. Desain simpel namun terasa cocok sekali sehingga guru peraknya terlihat lebih segar—seandainya masker lusuh tersebut tak tetap melekat.

"Sakura…kau melihatku tanpa berkedip…"

"Ha—hah?!" Kesadaran Sakura kembali ketika otaknya mencerna baik-baik kalimat jahil Hatake dewasa tersebut. _Skak! _"A-aku tidak—uhuk!" Ucapannya terhenti saat benda bulat yang belum terlumat sempurna menyumbat jalur pernapasannya…_ia tersedak dan itu salah Kakashi._

"Waaa, Sakura!"

Ino yang beberapa detik lalu ingin tertawa jahil menjadi panik—begitupun dengan Naruto, Lee, Tenten, Chouji dan Gai yang berada disana. Dengan cekatan Ino menepuk-tepuk punggung sahabatnya dan Tenten memberikan air minumnya. Sedangkan Kakashi—yang merasa menjadi penjahatnya—mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Inginnya membantu Ino untuk membuat Sakura menjadi lebih baik, namun entah mengapa ada suatu perasaan geli yang menggelitik dadanya.

"Hmmpf…ahahaha!"

"Ka-Kakashi-sensei…?"

Ino mengerutkan dahinya. Pasalnya, pria perak tersebut mendadak tertawa. Seumur hidupnya—atau mungkin pertama kalinya—ia baru mendengar tawa lepas seorang Hatake Kakashi yang menurutnya sedikit menyeramkan.

"Sensei…kau membuatku tersedak dan kini kau menertawakanku?" Gerutu Sakura sembari mengusap air matanya yang mengalir. Ia merasa sebal.

"Maaf…maaf…ahaha."

"Kakashi-sensei!"

Dengan wajah memerah Sakura berusaha untuk membungkam Kakashi yang masih tertawa. Jelas sekali sikapnya sangat konyol tadi. Terlebih, Kakashi memergoki dirinya yang tengah memandangi pria tampan tersebut tanpa berkedip—dan pria itu mengatakan apa yang ia lakukan dengan lantang. Demi tingkah bodoh Naruto, siapapun yang mendengar pasti akan berpikir macam-macam…_karena kedekatan mereka sudah menjadi rahasia umum penduduk desa Konoha._

Kepanikan tersebut berubah ketika Naruto turut tertawa bersama Kakashi. Dan setelahnya seluruh rombongan pun tertawa—tak terkecuali Shikamaru yang mendengus geli. Hal tersebut tentunya semakin membuat Sakura geram. Ia mengepalkan tangan dan mengeluarkan aura menyeramkan—membuat Naruto tersadar seketika.

"A-ah…tapi kau memang terlihat lebih muda, Sensei! Jika aku wanita, aku pasti akan jatuh cinta padamu!" Papar Naruto dengan cepat, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan agar dirinya atau guru peraknya tak berakhir di rumah sakit karena mengolok seorang Haruno Sakura.

"Kalau kau wanitanya, aku jelas sekali tak akan mau."

"Eeeh?"

Dan setelahnya gelak tawa kembali terpecah. Kali ini bukan Sakura yang ditertawakan, melainkan Uzumaki Naruto. Perempuan merah muda tersebut menghela nafas singkat. Ia merasa sedikit lega karena diselamatkan pemuda oranye tersebut.

"Sakura…"

Perempuan tersebut menoleh dan mendapati Ino tengah mendekat sembari berusaha membisikkan sesuatu kepadanya.

"Apa?" Jawabnya dengan suara kecil.

"Kau…tak jadi menemui Sasuke-kun?"

Raut wajah sang merah muda mendadak berubah. Ia hampir saja melupakan kenyataan bahwa setelah ini kelanjutan kisahnya akan dipertaruhkan. Ia menatap Ino yang masih menatapnya dengan lekat, kemudian tak sengaja menatap Kakashi yang sibuk menghujaninya dengan tatapan penuh kelembutan.

Ia meneguk ludahnya. Kegelisahan yang sempat pergi menjauh kembali datang menghampirinya. Tentu saja ia akan gelisah…_tentu saja._

"A…anu, aku harus pergi. Maaf, semuanya."

Setelah meremas tangannya dan menghela nafas beberapa kali, Sakura melambaikan tangannya singkat sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi menuju tempat yang pernah menjadi kenangan _manis _dan _pahit_nya. Ia berjalan dengan cepat, begitu cepat sehingga ia tak akan menyadari jika beberapa pasang mata di belakangnya masih memandangi sosoknya yang kian menjauh dalam diam…tatapan yang seakanmengatakan _berjuanglah _untuknya.

.

.

.

Lautan manusia yang sejak tadi terus mendesaknya telah terlewati. Gelak tawa, nada kebahagiaan, semuanya terdengar menjauh, sayup-sayup, dan kemudian menghilang bersama dengan kegelapan malam.

Perempuan musim semi disana berjalan lambat di jalan setapak tak berpenerangan layak, melebur satu bersama keheningan dan kelam malam. Suara alas kakinya terdengar begitu pelan, begitu ragu, dan…_takut._

Jemarinya tertaut seiring dengan terhentinya langkah kakinya di atas rerumputan hijau di pinggiran sungai berair jernih. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan menengadah dengan lambat; menatap bola perak langit yang tak bulat sempurna malam ini.

Suasana di sekitarnya begitu damai, yang dapat didengarnya hanyalah nyanyian serangga musim panas dan nada menenangkan pergerakan air sungai di hadapannya. Ia mungkin saja dapat melupakan fakta jika hari ini tengah diselenggarakan festival.

Udara sejuk musim panas menggelitik rerumputan hijau di bawah sana, membuatnya melambai-lambai seolah memanggil perempuan merah muda tersebut—hijau yang penah menjadi saksi bisu _kejahatannya._

_Ia yang hancur berkeping-keping,_

_Ia yang disadarkan oleh pelukan seorang pria hangat, _

_Ia yang merasakan ciuman lembut milik—_

Ia menggeleng cepat. Jemarinya ia eratkan kala berusaha untuk menutup rapat kenangan masa lalu yang selalu membuatnya merasa bersalah. Dengan bersusah payah ia mencoba untuk mengeraskan hatinya yang hampir retak kembali. Ia tak ingin lubang yang ada di dalam sana kembali terbuka dan kemudian menghancurkannya kembali.

_Bukankah ia sudah meyakinkan pada pria tersebut jika dirinya akan baik-baik saja?_

Menghirup udara malam dalam-dalam, ia berusaha untuk membuat menenangkan dirinya. Pikiran-pikiran menyedihkan yang selalu datang menyapa disaat ia tengah sendiri untuk merenggut separuh jiwanya segera ditepisnya. Ia menengadah, menatap rembulan dengan sinar redup yang teduh. Sinarnya sangat lembut, perak yang selalu menghangatkannya.

**DHEG**

Lamunannya terhenti ketika indra pendengarannya menangkap irama berisik rerumputan yang terinjak. Jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak selama beberapa menit saat ia tahu bahwa ada seseorang di belakangnya. Bersusah payah perempuan tersebut menoleh seakan-akan kini waktu tengah bergerak lambat.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun…"

Nadanya begitu pelan, begitu serak, menandakan bahwa sang merah muda tengah berada dalam kondisi yang tak begitu siap.

_Mengapa baik Kakashi maupun Sasuke selalu datang mendadak?_

Hembusan alam bertiup memainkan surai-surai berlainan warna disana, membuatnya menari-nari seolah mereka tengah saling menyapa menggantikan sang pemilik. Ringan udara sekeliling sedikit memberat seiring dengan intensnya tatapan mutiara hijau dan hitam disana.

_Medic nin _andalan Konoha tersebut membeku saat ia mengetahui bahwa sosok pemuda yang sejak tadi ia ragukan kedatangannya—yang membuatnya ingin melarikan diri selama-lamanya—berada beberapa langkah di hadapannya. Sasuke mendengarkan permintaannya. _Sasuke datang!_

Meninggalkan kedua ANBU yang mengawalnya, pemuda Uchiha tersebut berjalan lambat menghampiri sang merah muda yang masih terpaku. Ia tetap melangkah ke samping sosok manis tersebut tanpa mengindahkan tatapan permata hijau yang mengikuti pergerakan dirinya. Ia lebih memilih untuk menikmati cahaya redup bola raksasa keperakan di langit malam yang membentang luas.

Uchiha bungsu tersebut terdiam, pun dengan Haruno tunggal disana. Keduanya tak mencoba untuk memulai, tak mencoba untuk mencairkan keadaan tak enak yang terus menerus menyesakkan.

**DHUAR!**

Sakura tersentak. Ia segera menoleh dan menengadah untuk melihat warna-warni kembang api yang meletup dalam waktu yang sangat tepat—menjadi penengah kesunyian yang menemaninya.

Redup yang sejak tadi melekat sirna sepenuhnya tergantikan oleh kilau indah bunga yang begitu besar, begitu cantik memenuhi langit musim panas desa.

Permata legam yang selalu tampak datar dan sendu permata hijau disana tampak berbinar-binar memantulkan cahaya-cahaya lembut tersebut. Kepingan-kepingan kenangan masa lalu yang selalu ada di setiap sudut kotak memori otak mereka kembali berputar cepat.

_Kembang api,_

_Tim 7._

_Kunoichi _yang telah tumbuh menjadi perempuan hebat tersebut merapatkan kedua tangannya ke dadanya. Mencoba untuk menekan kembali suatu perasaan pedih yang kembali datang mengisi hatinya. Meskipun kini ia berdiri tidak begitu lekat dengan sang Uchiha seperti ketika dirinya masih belia dulu, sisi tubuhnya terasa hangat. Begitu hangat sampai-sampai ia tak sanggup untuk membendung kristalnya yang akan melesak jatuh.

_Tidak ada lagi tempat kosong disisinya, _

_Sasukenya telah kembali. _

_Kembali berada disisinya. _

"Sa-Sasuke-kun…"

Pemuda sedingin salju tersebut refleks menoleh dan mendapati Sakura telah berdiri menghadapnya—mengesampingkan bunga api dan lebih memilih untuk menatapnya. Ia pun dapat melihat adanya getaran halus pada tangan kecil disana.

_Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali!_

"A-aku—aku mencintaimu..."

Lutut perempuan tersebut terasa lemas sehingga ia bisa saja terjatuh jika tak berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tetap berdiri. Keringat dingin membanjiri telapak tangannya yang pucat. Jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang kala mengetahui bahwa dirinya telah berhasil mengungkapkan perasaannya yang tetap terus hidup dalam hatinya.

Ia berhasil dan ia akan menerima apapun yang akan Sasuke katakan.

**DHUAR!**

Bunyi ledakan bunga api pada langit malam tersebut kembali memekakkan telinga, menutupi segala riuh yang dihasilkan oleh keceriaan festival. Namun hal tersebut tak berlaku bagi seorang pemuda bersurai hitam yang kini tengah membeku. Bunyi tadi tak lantas membuat pernyataan cinta sang merah muda teredam, indra pendengaran milik adik Itachi tersebut cukup tajam untuk menangkapnya.

Ia terkejut. _Tentu. _Perempuan musim semi tersebut menyuruhnya untuk datang malam ini dan ia sama sekali tak menyangka jika perempuan tersebut akan menyatakan perasaannya…_untuk yang kesekian kalinya. _Dirinya kembali mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dan hal tersebut membuat tangannya terkepal kuat.

"_**Sasuke-kun, aku sangat-sangat menyukaimu hingga tak tertahankan!"**_

_Terulang lagi,_

"_**Aku melakukan itu karena aku mencintaimu!"**_

_Memori itu terulang lagi…_

"_**A-aku—aku mencintaimu..."**_

Kepalan tangannya semakin mengeras. Pernyataan demi pernyataan yang kerap ia terima dari sosok rapuh yang berdiri di depannya sanggup membuatnya meringis karena tak tahan menahan perih tak kasat mata yang mengoyak. Kepalanya terasa penuh, indra pendengarannya kerap mendengungkan nada demi nada yang membuatnya merasa sakit.

Nafasnya tercekat. Ia tengah berusaha mencerna kembali apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi.

_Ia pergi,_

_Meninggalkan,_

_Mengkhianati,_

_Kemudian datang kembali,_

_Dan sekali lagi meninggalkan,_

_Lalu kembali datang,_

_Dan…_

_Kembali menyakiti._

Otaknya berpikir keras, amat keras seolah ia tak perduli hal tersebut akan menghancurkannya. Ia selalu menjadi penjahatnya, ia selalu menghancurkan hati orang-orang yang mengasihinya, bukankah penolakkan dan kebencian adalah hal yang pantas ia dapatkan? Namun, di hadapannya kini tengah berdiri seorang perempuan yang selalu menjadi korbannya—bahkan hampir ia renggut nyawanya—sembari menatapnya dengan begitu tulus tanpa adanya celah benci maupun dendam. Sakura menatapnya dengan penuh ketulusan, penuh kasih sayang, dan hangat.

Malam ini ia tak mendapati wajah terluka yang penuh dengan air mata, tak ada nada serak maupun teriakkan pilu yang mengiringi ungkapan perasaan perempuan tersebut. Yang ia dapati adalah pancaran mata yang tulus, senyuman simpul, rona merah kikuk, dan nada yang begitu yakin.

Sasuke semakin menguatkan kepalan tangannya, ia tengah berusaha, berusaha menguasai dirinya kembali.

_Hangat,_

_Pedih,_

_Dan…_

_Menyesakkan._

Ia akhirnya sedikit mengetahui mengapa hatinya selalu menjerit tak suka jika berada di dekat perempuan merah muda itu, selalu merasa kesal hingga membuatnya kehilangan kendali. Sakura adalah satu-satunya _korban _yang melimpahi dirinya dengan kasih sayang dan ia tahu benar hal tersebut terlalu sulit untuknya.

Kelam permatanya bertatap-tatap lekat dengan bola kaca hijau teduh disana, ia masih berusaha untuk mencari, mencari sesuatu agar dirinya dapat menjauh dari sosok tersebut. Namun, sekeras apapun ia mencari, ia hanya mendapati titik terang yang menandakan bahwa _medic nin _tersebut tak berbohong.

"Untuk apa?"

Setelah menunggu hampir beberapa menit, perempuan manis tersebut akhirnya mendapatkan respon—tak lazim—dari pemuda tersebut. Ia mengerutkan dahi, tak mengerti harus membalas apa.

"Eh?"

"UNTUK APA KAU MENGATAKAN HAL ITU?!"

Hati yang sudah terlalu lelah untuk menampung segala beban yang ada sekali lagi harus retak saat mengetahui Uchiha bungsu disana membentaknya. Alih-alih mendapatkan jawaban yang pantas, ia harus rela kembali _sakit _ketika pemuda tersebut lebih memilih untuk meneriakinya.

Matanya memanas, ia ingin menangis, namun entah mengapa penanda kepedihannya tampak enggan meleleh sehingga ia hanya dapat menarik nafas dengan cepat. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti Sasuke—dan mungkin selamanya akan selalu seperti itu. Dirinya telah mencoba untuk memperbaiki segalanya, selalu menjadi sosok bodoh yang percaya dengan _kesungguhan_, dan kini sosoknya yang telah berusaha sekuat tenaga kembali diteriaki oleh _kelemahannya. _

_Adilkah?_

"Mengapa kau selalu bertanya seperti itu?!" Sakura merendahkan nada bicaranya.

"Jangan membalikkan pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan! Untuk apa kau mengatakan hal itu?!"

"Aku mengatakannya agar kau tahu perasaanku!"

Kontrol emosinya hilang seketika. Ia tak tahu lagi harus memasang wajah seperti apa, harus bersikap seperti apa, yang diinginkannya saat ini adalah Sasuke mengetahui perasaannya, memahami dirinya yang sampai akhir mungkin akan tetap mencintai pemuda tersebut.

Ia lelah,

_Bolehkah?_

Ia muak,

_Bolehkah?_

"Aku tidak perlu tahu perasaanmu!"

_Hentikan, Sasuke._

"Mengapa?! Mengapa kau selalu seperti itu, Sasuke-kun?!"

_Hentikan, Sakura._

"Itu pertanyaanku! Kau bodoh atau apa? Kau hampir mati di tanganku!"

_Hentikan dirimu, Sasuke!_

"Diaaaam!"

"Aku pengkhianat! Aku hampir membunuh Naruto dan Kakashi! Aku lebih memilih dendamku dari apapun!"

_Jangan katakan itu, Sasuke!_

Pertahanan perempuan tersebut akhirnya hancur. Perlahan-lahan kristalnya meleleh seiring dengan sakit hatinya yang semakin menyiksa. Ia menangis, menangis pilu, menangisi sembari menyalahkan apapun yang mungkin dapat ia salahkan. Kedua tangannya mencengkram kain _yukata _yang menutupi pahanya kuat-kuat, pertahanannya telah kembali hancur berantakan dan ia tak tahu apakah setelah ini ia dapat kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Otaknya menjerit-jerit, menanyakan apakah yang salah sehingga segalanya harus selalu berjalan diluar kendali? Sasuke, pemuda tersebut selalu sanggup menjungkir-balikkan seluruh emosinya, selalu membuatnya bertanya mengapa cintanya berakhir menyedihkan?

Ini teramat sangat pahit, ia tak menginginkan pernyataan cintanya kembali berakhir mengenaskan seperti ini—bertengkar dengan nada yang sangat tinggi. Ia telah bertekad untuk memerjelas segalanya, untuk memerbaiki segalanya seperti yang ia lakukan pada hubungannya dengan Kakashi.

Ia hanya ingin Sasuke mengetahui jika sampai detik ini ia masih sangat mencintai pemuda tersebut tanpa cela, begitu tulus sehingga ia mencoba tak memerdulikan luka-luka yang menyayat jiwa raganya. Dan kemudian ia menginginkan Sasuke untuk memberi jawaban atas pernyataan cintanya; _ya atau tidak._ Ia menginginkan kejelasan agar jerat duri yang masih memenuhi rongga hatinya dapat terlepas dan dirinya akan merasa lega.

Sayangnya permohonannya kembali dihancurkan oleh sebuah teriakkan yang berujung pada terpaparnya kenyataan-kenyataan pahit yang berusaha ia acuhkan.

_Ia mencintai Sasuke apa adanya, tidakkah itu cukup?_

"Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu! Tidakkah kenyataan itu cukup jelas untukmu, Sasuke-kun?!"

"Kenyataan yang kau katakan seharusnya tak membuatmu mencintaiku!"

Sasuke tak lagi memerdulikan dirinya yang mungkin telah berada di luar kendalinya sendiri, tak lagi memerdulikan mulutnya yang terus meneriakkan hal-hal yang mungkin sangat melenceng jauh dari sosok seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"KARENA BAGAIMANAPUN AKU INGIN MEMBENCIMU, AKU TIDAK BISA!"

Sakura menjerit dengan begitu lantang, mencoba mengalahkan dentuman terakhir bunga api yang menandakan bahwa musim panas akan berakhir sebentar lagi. Uchiha terakhir disana terhenyak, ia membeku, teriakkan terakhir sosok rapuh di depannya sukses membuatnya bungkam. Ia ingin membalas sesuatu, namun lidahnya terasa begitu kelu.

Kedua ANBU yang memang sejak tadi berjaga di atas batang pohon di dekat hilir sungai tersebut tersentak saat mendengar teriakkan kencang Haruno muda tadi. Keduanya segera melompat turun untuk menghampiri Sakura—memisahkannya dengan Sasuke. Namun, belum sempat keduanya melangkah menjauhi pohon tersebut, langkah mereka terhenti saat seorang pria mendadak muncul.

"Kakashi-senpai?"

"Jangan ikut campur, Tenzo. Itu masalah mereka."

Pria yang dipanggil Tenzo tersebut tampak akan melontarkan protes sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar terdiam saat mendapati tatapan serius _senior_nya. Dengan berat hati ia pun memberi isyarat kepada rekannya untuk menuruti apa yang Kakashi katakan.

"Aku hanya—"

"Sasuke tidak akan macam-macam."

Dan akhirnya mantan _junior _Hatake dewasa tersebut kembali bungkam. Kakashi mengalihkan tatapannya pada kedua sosok muridnya. Hatinya berdenyut pedih kala mengetahui bahwa Sakura perlahan-lahan menjadi rapuh kembali. Ia kemudian memejamkan mata dan berharap agar murid merah mudanya tersebut kembali dikuatkan sehingga sosok tersebut dapat memerjelas dan kemudian mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang ia cari.

_Kau gadis kuat, Sakura…_

Sakura terhenyak dalam tangisnya. Dingin dalam hatinya perlahan-lahan mencair saat sebuah kehangatan kembali datang merengkuhnya. Ia merasa seperti tengah dikuatkan oleh seseorang yang akan selalu menjadi sumber kekuatannya.

Perempuan tersebut melepas cengkraman pada kain _yukata_nya. Ia merasa bersalah karena berteriak seperti tadi. Maka ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, mencoba membuat dirinya menjadi lebih baik. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan kembali menatap Sasuke yang masih membeku.

"Aku mencintaimu…bukankah itu sudah cukup jelas…?"

Sekali lagi Uchiha Sasuke menggertakkan rahangnya kuat-kuat. Ia tahu jika perempuan yang tak lagi bodoh seperti saat mereka masih _genin_ itu sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang yang sangat hebat. Ia tahu jika Sakura telah berubah. Tak ada lagi sikap kekanakkan maupun celoteh asal dari sela-sela bibir ranum itu. Namun, ia tak tahu jika rasa cinta sang merah muda untuknya sama sekali tak berubah. Ia memang pernah mengetahui jika Sakura masih mencintainya yang kemudian hal tersebut ia tepiskan. Dirinya yakin jika cepat atau lambat perasaan untuk dirinya tersebut akan berubah menjadi kebencian dan kemudian hilang tak tersisa.

Sasuke mengetahui jika pemikirannya salah. Amat salah sehingga dirinya merasa sangat _sulit. _Emosinya mungkin tak dapat ia kontrol kembali jika ia tak segera beranjak pergi dari tempatnya berpijak. Dengan lambat ia mulai membalikkan badan dan berjalan menjauhi sang _medic nin_. Namun langkahnya terhenti sesaat.

"Kau…memang menyebalkan."

Sakura merasakan tubuhnya melemas saat mendengar kata-kata Sasuke yang bahkan sampai detik ini kembali terucap untuknya. Jelas sudah jika pemuda tersebut hanya menganggapnya sebagai seorang perempuan bodoh yang menyebalkan.

Maniknya berkaca-kaca sembari memandangi punggung sang Uchiha yang mulai menjauh…_kembali meninggalkannya. _Apakah ia benar-benar tak dapat mengakhiri kisahnya? Apakah selamanya ia akan selalu ditinggal pergi tanpa ada penjelasan yang jelas?

Kalimat Sasuke tadi mungkin sangat jelas untuknya, namun, di sudut hatinya, ia merasa tak puas. Ia merasa duri yang masih menjerat tak dapat hilang hanya karena ucapan tersebut. Ia menginginkan kejelasan…

_Tidak,_

_Tunggu!_

Tanpa memerdulikan apa yang akan Sasuke pikirkan, perempuan merah muda tersebut segera menghambur, memeluk sosok pemuda yang akan kembali meninggalkannya. Ia melingkarkan lengannya, berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan tubuh pemuda tersebut agar tak menjauh darinya.

Uchiha bungsu disana membeku. Sepasang manik hitamnya berpendar penuh keterkejutan. Untuk yang pertama kali setelah sekian lama ia kembali merasakan sebuah kehangatan yang benar-benar nyata di setiap inchi kulitnya. Kepalanya yang sejak tadi tidak sanggup ia dinginkan kembali memutar memori masa lalu ketika dirinya merasakan kehangatan yang sama seperti di dalam hutan kematian dulu.

_Pelukan hangat yang sanggup meluruhkan seluruh emosinya,_

_Pelukan hangat yang sanggup menghangatkan hatinya…_

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura terkejut. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali saat mendapati tubuhnya terengkuh erat oleh sepasang lengan kokoh yang tak pernah menyentuhnya. Tubuhnya bergetar. Otaknya masih berusaha mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi…_Sasuke memeluknya!_

"Sasu—mmph…"

Kata katanya terputus begitu saja saat bibirnya terkunci rapat oleh bibir tipis sang pemuda. Sasuke menciumnya, melumat bibirnya dengan frustasi. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia berusaha melepaskan diri. Namun, lengan kokoh Sasuke menguncinya. Kepalanya terasa pening. Ia sama sekali tak menduga jika mantan rekan tim 7nya dulu akan memeluknya, bahkan menciumnya seperti ini. Ciumannya terasa begitu berbeda. Tidak lembut seperti yang pernah ia rasakan dengan pria lain. Begitu mendesak, begitu penuh dengan luapan kefrustasian sehingga ia dapat merasakan perasaan pemuda tersebut.

"Sa…Sasu—"

Sasuke tersadar dan dengan cepat melepaskan Sakura dari dekapannya. Ia menatap sosok manis tersebut dalam diam—dengan nafas yang sedikit tersengal—dan mendapati perasaan bersalah ketika sosok rapi Sakura tadi sedikit _berantakan_ karena dirinya.

_Benar, kan? Ia hanya dapat menyakiti…_

"Aku, tidak pantas untuk kau cintai…"

Dengan nafas yang sudah sedikit kembali normal, Sasuke membuka mulutnya. Pemuda tersebut merendahkan pandangannya, melihat biasan cahaya rembulan pada riak air sungai yang jernih. Ia ingin berlari, ingin pergi meninggalkan tempat ini dan kemudian kembali mengasingkan diri dari siapapun dan apapun. Namun anehnya kakinya tak ingin bergerak sehingga ia hanya mampu berdiri kaku tanpa memandang sosok perempuan di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak peduli."

Sasuke kembali mengangkat wajahnya sedikit dan mendapati Sakura tengah tersenyum lembut padanya. Ia pun merasakan sebuah jemari lembut menyentuh pipi pucatnya dengan kikuk. Ia melemas. Hatinya hampir hancur karena tak mampu merasakan kehangatan yang terus menerus dilimpahkan oleh sosok di hadapannya.

_Pantaskah ia mendapatkannya?_

Dengan ragu pemuda tersebut meraih jemari sang perempuan dan mulai merasakan kehangatannya. Rasanya begitu nyaman dan ia tak pernah merasakan hal tersebut sebelumnya. Ia kemudian memejamkan matanya perlahan, mencoba menyesapi keberadaan perempuan merah muda tersebut dalam diam.

_Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun…_

To be Continued

* * *

><p>AN : HEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! AKHIRNYA UPDATE! XDDDD  
>Ya Tuhan, saya benar-benar terlambat sekali mengupload lanjutannya. :'''D<br>Mungkin ada yang bosan dengan permintaan maaf saya, tapi…ijinkan saya meminta maaf. Maaf ya! Orz

Chap ini entah mengapa ga terlalu membuat saya puas. Jujur, susaaaaaaaah sekali membuat SasuSaku. ;A;  
>Saya ga tahu kenapa, tapi saya selalu mendapat kesulitan untuk mengekspresikan Sakura sama Sasuke disini.<br>Saya ga terlalu percaya diri dengan chap ini, tapi semoga apa yang saya tuangkan disini terasa ya. Saya sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga buatnya. Haha

Btw, saya suka banget sama bagian Lee memuji Sakura. Pas ngetik tergambar jelas bagaimana ekspresinya yang sedang terpana. :P  
>Saya juga suka adegan ketika Kakashi-sensei menahan Yamato-taichou agar tak ikut campur. Rasanya sensei keren sekali disitu :P<p>

Haaaah…untuk chap selanjutnya saya masih tak bisa janji untuk melanjutkan dengan kilat karena kesibukan di _dunia nyata_. Saya hanya berharap jika pembaca mau bersabar dan terus menantikan fic ini dengan perasaan senang. :'''D

Okai! Terima kasih buat yang sudah follow, favorite, sama review fic ini. Saya masih menunggu review kalian ya! Biar makin semangat! (Jangan lupa review juga di fic sayah yang lain ya.) :DD Sampai jumpa di chap 26!

(btw, saya post fic KakaSaku dengan judul _Kakashi-sensei…gay? _lho. Mampir dan tinggalkan review juga ya.) :D

Mari balas review-review yang sudah masuk :3

**UchiHarunoKid-san, Chapter 25**

J : Bagaimana chap ini? Semoga SasuSakunya memuaskan :')  
>Aku tak janji dengan 'update kilat' :''D<p>

**Taskia Hatake46-san, Chapter 25**

J : Maaf yang ini lama…

Haha…pas ngetik juga aku kebawa emosinya Ino Naru kok. Tapi yah, aku bisa memahami Sakura yang kelewat galau itu, sih. :')  
>Lawannya Kakashi-sensei, seorang yang sudah menjadi keluarga sendiri. Tahu dong galaunya sampai kayak apa? Haha<br>Ah, ya. Aku juga suka bagian pas sensei merusak suasana. Menurutku sensei sekali! :p

Ah… ga bisa memaksa sih, tapi semoga tak di _skip_. Aku ingin tiap tokoh, tiap _pairing_ bisa menyentuh hati para pembaca sih. Dan semoga sedikit adegan KakaSaku di awal chap ini bisa membuatmu terhibur. :3

**Metta c rini-san, Chapter 25**

J : Haha…  
>jujur, aku itu dulu netral. Aku suka sebal sama Sakura yang <em>'manusia sekali' <em>dan kadang juga suka protes kenapa dia begini dan begitu *terlebih di bagian Road to Ninja bagian awal*. Tapi lama kelamaan sosok dia berkembang dan aku suka menilik perkembangannya. Mungkin karena sosoknya yang _'manusia sekali' _itu yang buat dia punya banyak _haters _dan _lovers. _*Aku sih sekarang masuk ke _lovers* _:D

**Hanazono Yuri-san, Chapter 25**

J : :DD

**6934soraoi-san, Chapter 25**

J : Iya. Bagian yang ngobrol di depan pintu juga menarik. Soalnya keduanya ga bisa liat ekspresi masing-masing sih :P  
>Sasuke datang tuh. Tapi tentunya tanpa senyuman. Haha<br>Kalau tiba-tiba dia datang sembari senyum Sakura pasti shock :P

**Nada-san, Chapter 25**

J : He? Lempar gunting? XD  
>Semoga ini juga puas ya bacanya :''D<p>

karakter Naruto itu luas. Dia bisa diapakan saja dan aku juga yakin sebenarnya dia suka dengar cerita atau bercerita ini itu sama temannya :P  
>Wahahaha…iya. Pertemuan KakaSaku di chap kemarin itu kurang lebihnya bikin aku ketawa sendiri. Sensei yang hebat itu menghindar, terus menghindar, dan kemudian ga sengaja ketemu di kantor <em>Hokage. <em>Pas ku baca ulang, _"Kok konyol, ya?" _:PP

Gimana, chap ini? :3  
>Sensei sudah mulai jahil kok. Semoga kamu suka karakter sensei yang sudah sedikit <em>pulih. <em>

Sankyuu!

**Heyhoskylarks-san, Chapter 25**

J : Oh my god, I'm so sorry for the late update :'''D

Wah, Heyho-san mau hiatus sebagai reader? Jangaaan…sesibuk apapun, cobalah baca fic biar ga stress :P  
>Iya aku juga sedang masa-masa super-duper sibuk tapi sebisa mungkin ga mau hiatus. *pray*<p>

Aww…thanks!  
>Iya. Aku juga bahagia ketika hubungan KakaSaku akhirnya beneran ada akhirnya. :'D<br>rasanya legaaaaaaaaaa sekali. Haha

Oh…yes! Kakashi-sensei mah kayaknya gitu orangnya. :P

Yap. Aku akan berusaha membuat moment SasuSaku yang baik untuk reader.  
>semoga chap ini tak mengecewakan.<p>

**Cheryms58-san, Chapter 25**

J : huwaa…terima kasih, banyak! Ditunggu reviewnya lagi :3


	27. Welcome Home, Sasuke-kun

Author : Yuta Uke

Chapter :27 – Welcome Home, Sasuke-kun

Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt, Comfort

Disclaimer : All character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku, KakaSaku, NaruSaku**  
><strong>  
>Warning : Unbetaed fic, Semi-Canon. Tulisan miring tebal adalah ingatan tokoh. Mulai chapter 10, alur waktu di dalam cerita ini akan sedikit berputar lebih cepat.<p>

douzo...

* * *

><p><em>Kau yang ku cintai,<em>

_Kini mendekapku dengan erat._

_Senyumanmu yang telah lama hilang, telah kembali._

_Selamat datang kembali._

* * *

><p>Biasan cahaya-cahaya halus keperakan menembus jendela kaca yang berdiri kokoh menghiasi ruangan tradisional berukuran cukup luas. Tiupan alam yang terdengar begitu merdu dan sejuk dengan ramahnya menggelitik kulit polos seorang pemuda yang tengah terduduk dalam diam di atas tempat tidurnya.<p>

Jemari panjang itu saling tertaut ditemani dengan pendar kosong dari kedua mutiara kelam sang pemilik. Ia termenung, menatap lekat pada surai-surai pohon yang menari di balik jendela kaca besar disana—begitu intens seakan ia tengah mencari-cari sesuatu yang menarik untuk ia amati.

Keheningan malam membuat dirinya dapat mendengar deru nafasnya sendiri; begitu teratur di setiap helaannya. Tampan wajah yang sanggup membuat wanita-wanita bertekuk lutut terlihat begitu tenang. Perlahan ia menolehkan kepala ke sisi kanan. Menatap lekat-lekat sosok merah muda yang tengah terlelap dengan damai disana.

Hitam tak berdasar permatanya tertumbuk lekat, terus menerus mengamati sosok yang tetap tak bergeming sekalipun dihujani tatapan tajam milik seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Menghela nafas dengan tiba-tiba, ia mengalihkan tatapannya dan mulai bangkit meninggalkan ranjang. Pemuda tersebut menggeser jendela kaca besar, melangkah menuju beranda, dan menumpukan kedua lengannya pada pagar penghalang disana. Ia menengadah, menilik baik-baik kegelapan langit malam tak berbintang saat ini.

Cakrawala tak berwarna, begitu kelam, sunyi, dan sepi. Bahkan cahaya perak yang beberapa menit lalu masih menyinari bumi telah meredup tertutupi gumpalan kapas putih milik langit.

Damai yang seharusnya ia rasakan perlahan-lahan menghilang, terganti oleh sebuah perasaan familiar yang memenuhi hatinya. Kapas-kapas putih disana bergerak begitu cepat terhembus nafas alam, sebelum akhirnya menjauh dari jarak pandangnya. Ia menunduk, _perasaan itu datang lagi, _dan ia mencoba untuk menyesapinya. Menerima sebuah perasaan yang terus menerus membebaninya tanpa cela.

_Uchiha, _

_Cinta,_

_Dendam,_

_Klan terkutuk._

Pemuda tampan tersebut meremas kedua sisi lengannya. Setelah sekian lama ia mencoba mencari tahu, akhirnya kini ia mengetahui perasaan apa yang terus memenuhi jiwanya. Ya, _perasaan menyesal._

Dadanya berkecamuk. Ia bahkan mengingat keras hatinya yang mengikrarkan tak akan lagi mencintai seseorang, _dulu_—bersumpah sebagai bentuk perlindungan terhadap klannya.

_Uchiha…_

Klan hebat yang pernah dielu-elukan setiap orang. Klan yang nyatanya mendapatkan kekuatan dari perasaan cinta setiap pewarisnya dengan teori semakin dalam perasaannya, semakin besar pula kekuatan yang ada…_dan semakin besar juga kehancuran yang dapat terjadi._

Cinta tentu membuat segalanya menjadi indah, cintapun mungkin lazim menjadi sumber kekuatan para pemiliknya, tapi tidak dengan perasaan cinta seorang Uchiha. Mereka memang mendapatkan kekuatan yang teramat besar dari perasaan mereka, namun, jika cinta tersebut terlalu mendalam, ia dapat berubah menjadi suatu petaka bernama kebencian_. _Sebelum akhirnya 'benci' yang bersemayam membuat pemiliknya terseret dalam arus balas dendam.

Ya…

Itulah dirinya.

Beberapa tahun setelah ia mengetahui kebenaran _klan_nya secara langsung dari mulut _Nidaime Hokage_, ia telah bersumpah, berjanji untuk menjauh dari apa itu perasaan cinta karena memang dirinya tak pantas untuk mencintai dan dicintai. Lebih tepatnya, ia tak ingin ada Uchiha lain yang menjadi seperti dirinya, Obito, maupun Madara kelak.

Jemarinya yang sejak tadi mencengkram kulit lengannya telah mengacak surai kelamnya frustasi. Gerakannya begitu lambat seolah tengah menyelaraskan dengan rasa bersalah yang terus menghimpit-himpit hatinya. _Ia merasa bersalah. _Amat sangat bersalah.

Bersalah karena telah _menyentuh _Haruno Sakura.

Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa pertahanan yang ia bangun dengan begitu kokoh akan hancur begitu saja pada malam festival itu. Perasaan yang bersusah payah dibunuhnya nyatanya kembali hidup seiring dengan kehangatan yang ia dapatkan dari sang merah muda. Ia tahu itu salah…_ia tahu. _Namun, ia tak mampu untuk menahan luapan emosi terpendamnya. Itu sangat menyakitkan.

"Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke, pemuda itu, tersentak dan segera menoleh ke sumber suara lirih tersebut. Dilihatnya sang musim semi masih terbaring kaku di atas ranjangnya dengan mata terpejam. _Perempuan itu mengigau…_begitu pikirnya.

"Sakura?"

Ia melangkah meninggalkan beranda untuk sekedar memastikan apakah benar Sakura mengigau atau tidak. Pada detik selanjutnya, hatinya mencelos saat mendapati bahwa mantan rekan satu timnya dulu tengah gelisah dalam damai yang beberapa menit lalu ia amati telah pergi, tergantikan oleh kegelisahan yang nyata. Deru nafas yang mengalun nyaman menjadi tak beraturan, bulir-bulir keringat pun tampak menghiasi pelipisnya.

"Jangan…Sasuke-kun…"

"Sakura…"

Sasuke tidak menghiraukan ketidaknyamanan yang datang memenuhi dadanya. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di sisi ranjang dan dengan begitu hati-hati digenggamnya tangan Haruno tunggal yang tengah terkepal kencang tersebut. Ia dapat merasakan adanya getaran-getaran tak kasat mata pada tangan itu. Tanpa disadarinya dahinya telah berkerut, menandakan bahwa ia tengah bersusah payah menahan rasa menyakitkan yang kembali datang.

_Sakura tengah terjebak dalam mimpi buruknya dan penyebab mimpi buruk itu adalah dirinya sendiri._

_Ironis?_

_Sangat._

"Sakit…jangan bunuh aku…"

"Sakura."

"Sasu…ke…kun…"

_Hentikan!_

"Sakura!"

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?"

Dengan sekali hentakan, pemuda tersebut berhasil menghancurkan mimpi buruk sang perempuan dan membawanya kembali pada dunia nyata. Dengan nafas tersengal, Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Pemandangan mengerikan yang beberapa detik lalu masih menyelimutinya telah hilang. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dengan lemah dan mendapati Sasuke tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit untuk ia pahami.

"Kau…baik-baik saja?"

Suara rendah sang pemuda berhasil membawa kesadaran Sakura kembali sepenuhnya. Ia mencoba untuk bangkit dari posisinya semula—dibantu oleh Sasuke—dan duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Kepalanya tertunduk dan perempuan tersebut segera menghapus jejak-jejak air matanya dengan cepat. Perasaan bersalah hadir menyelimuti tubuhnya yang masih bergetar halus setelah otaknya kurang lebih mencerna apa yang telah terjadi.

Ia kembali mendapatkan mimpi buruknya, kembali tenggelam dalam masa lalunya, kembali terjatuh karena ketidakberdayaannya, dan kembali menampakkan sosok menyedihkannya di hadapan sang pemuda.

_Secara tak langsung ia telah menyakiti hati Sasuke._

"Maafkan aku."

Ia semakin menunduk dalam-dalam, merasa begitu bodoh karena untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia kembali menjadi sosok yang teramat sangat lemah di hadapan Sasuke. Dengan takut-takut ia meraih tangan pemuda itu dan membawanya pada pipinya yang sedikit dingin…_tangan yang dulu hampir merenggut nyawanya._

"Tidurlah lagi."

Nada itu terdengar begitu lemah, seakan-akan penuturnya sedikit ragu dengan kalimatnya sendiri. Sakura tetap tak bergeming. Ia semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan besar milik pemuda yang sangat ia sayangi, mencoba mengisyaratkan agar pemuda itu mendekat padanya.

Sasuke pun menyanggupinya. Ia mendekatkan dirinya pada sang merah muda, mencoba menenangkan perempuan itu meskipun ia tak mampu melakukan apapun.

Keheningan kembali datang menyergap, menyelimuti kedua insan bersurai kontras yang tengah mencurahkan perasaan mereka melalui sentuhan kaku. Sentuhan yang mungkin hanya mereka berdua yang ia ketahui maknanya.

"Sasuke-kun…"

Parau suara Haruno muda tersebut terdengar menyakitkan. Uchiha tunggal disana terdiam, berusaha tak memberikan reaksi apapun untuk menjawab panggilan perempuan di dekatnya. Ia menatap kosong kearah perempuan itu. Menyesapi keheningan, menyesapi gelap malam, _melebur bersama dosa-dosanya_.

"Hn?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Seluruh tubuh Sasuke seolah tersengat listrik bertegangan tinggi sehingga kini ia hanya terduduk kaku. Gemuruh dalam jiwanya seolah berteriak, menyiksanya yang selalu mendapatkan limpahan _kemewahan _dari sang perempuan.

"Aku tahu."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bola perak berbentuk bulat sempurna telah kembali melambai meninggalkan langit dan memercayakan tugas selanjutnya kepada bola emas yang menyilaukan. Sinarnya begitu lembut, begitu menghangatkan udara pada siang hari ini.

Derap langkah milik kedua orang yang terlihat begitu tergesa-gesa kerap terdengar, mengalun ramai di sepanjang jalan milik sebuah distrik tak berpenghuni milik klan Uchiha disana. Sosok satunya memakai jubah putih dengan ornamen merah pada tulisan di punggungnya, sedangkan yang satunya hanya memakai terusan berwarna merah dengan simbol putih bulat di punggung.

Senyuman lebar milik sosok berjubah putih terlihat begitu bersinar saat langkahnya terhenti di sebuah rumah tradisional besar milik pemuda yang telah ia anggap sebagai saudara.

"Selamat pagi, _Rokudaime_-sama, Sakura-san."

"Pagi."

Kedua sahabat tersebut menjawab serempak seraya memamerkan senyuman khas mereka kepada ANBU yang masih setia berdiri kokoh di hadapan sebuah rumah sepi tersebut.

"Tugas kalian cukup sampai disini." Tambah sang Oranye seraya mengangguk mantap.

"Baik." Balas seorang ANBU, "kalau begitu kami undur diri." Ucapnya lagi.

"Sampai nanti Naruto, Sakura." Sosok lainnya yang masih bergeming disana kembali membuka suara dan bersiap untuk pergi, sebelum langkahnya kembali terhenti.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut dengan kami, Yamato-_taichou_?"

Yamato—pria tersebut kembali berdiri kaku. Ia yang kini tengah membelakangi kedua mantan rekan tim-7nya dulu menunduk, mencoba untuk mencerna rantai kalimat yang hilang dalam kalimat ajakan sang _Hokage._

"Maaf Naruto, aku masih ada pekerjaan lain." Tolaknya halus setelah terdiam selama beberapa detik. "Sampai nanti Naruto, Sakura. Titipkan saja salamku pada semuanya."

Asap putih segera mengepul di tempat kosong—tempat terakhir Yamato berpijak—menandakan bahwa pria yang menurut Naruto menyeramkan tersebut telah pergi.

Naruto masih mengerutkan dahinya seraya menatap heran asap-asap yang kini telah tertiup angin. Ia yakin tak ada—belum ada—pekerjaan lain yang diberikannya untuk mantan _junior _Hatake Kakashi tersebut. Yah, bagaimanapun ia selaku _Hokage_lah yang memberikan tugas kepada Yamato, bukan?

"Yamato-_taichou_ menolak dengan alasan yang payah." Helaan nafas pemuda _jinchuuriki _tersebut terdengar.

"Yah…_taichou_ tampaknya tak berbakat berbohong." Sakura menimpali sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepala secara dramatis.

Kemudian kedua _ninja _hebat tersebut tertawa pelan selama beberapa detik karena alasan payah milik Yamato. Sejujurnya mereka tahu bahwa mantan ketua timnya dulu masih terlalu sungkan untuk membaur bersama dengan tim 7. Pria tersebut memang pernah menggantikan Kakashi dalam periode waktu yang singkat, namun, fakta bahwa dirinya adalah orang luar tetap saja menjadi alasan yang kuat. Sehingga pemilik sel-sel_ Hokage _pertama tersebut tak ingin merusak suasana pesta nanti.

Ya, pesta.

Pesta kecil yang diadakan Naruto dan Sakura untuk merayakan kebebasan salah seorang rekan yang telah mereka tunggu kepulangannya selama bertahun-tahun. Pesta yang diadakan di dalam rumah sang Uchiha tunggal dan dihadari oleh para anggota tim 7—termasuk Sai.

Naruto tentunya telah bermaksud untuk mengundang Yamato karena baginya—dan juga Sakura—Yamato tetap menjadi _taichou _mereka. Namun sayang pria tersebut enggan untuk turut melebur satu dan hal tersebut membuat mereka tak dapat memaksakan kehendak. Kurang lebihnya ia tahu jika Yamato masih canggung dengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kami datang!"

Tawa pemuda oranye tersebut telah hilang dan terganti oleh teriakan lantang yang tentu saja ditujukan kepada sang pemilik rumah. Sedangkan perempuan merah muda yang berada di sampingnya turut menghentikan tawanya dan mulai berusaha untuk menguasai dirinya kembali.

"Oooi, Sasukeee!"

Keheningan dalam distrik tersebut lagi-lagi terpecah oleh suara nyaring sang Uzumaki tunggal. Tangan kanannya dengan cekatan menggedor-gedor pintu rumah sang Uchiha menandakan ketidaksabaran pemiliknya untuk segera masuk dan mulai mengacak-acak rumah tersebut.

"Sasukeeee—" sebelum sempat Naruto melontarkan protesnya—mengenai lambatnya Sasuke membuka pintu—benda kayu tersebut telah bergeser, menampakkan sesosok pemuda tampan yang tengah memasang wajah kesalnya.

"Bodoh."

Emosi pemuda yang telah meraih mimpinya menjadi seorang _Hokage _tersebut tersulut saat mendengar Sasuke mengatainya 'bodoh' dengan nada dan raut wajah seperti saat mereka masih belia dulu. Pemuda dengan tanda lahir menyerupai kumis kucing pada kedua pipinya tersebut menarik nafas panjang sebagai pasokan untuk protesnya dan saat mulutnya terbuka, alih-alih sumpah serapah yang ia ucapkan, ia malah menjerit kesakitan.

"Aduh, aduh, aduh! Sakit, Sakura-chaan!"

"Ya baiklah tuan _Hokage_, lebih baik kita masuk."

Pemuda bersurai terang tersebut menggaduh beberapa detik sebelum kemudian pasrah saat perempuan yang ia sayangi telah menyeretnya masuk—masih sembari menjawil telinga kirinya. Wajah kekanakkannya merengut dan ia merutuk dalam hati ketika mendapati Sasuke memandangnya dengan tatapan merendahkan. _Khas Uchiha Sasuke sekali…_pikir Naruto.

"Ah." Putra Kushina dan Minato tersebut mengerjap ketika ia mengingat sesuatu. Ia yang telah dibebaskan Sakura—karena mereka telah memasuki ruang tamu—berbalik menatap salah seorang sahabatnya. Sedangkan sang perempuan lebih memilih untuk duduk lebih dulu tanpa menghiraukan Naruto. "Tadi Yamato-_taichou_ menitipkan salam untukmu. Umm, itu lho, pria yang—"

"Sejak 2 tahun lalu berada di depan penjaraku dengan topengnya." Potong Sasuke dengan cepat.

"Kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja, _Dobe_. Aku pernah bertemu dengannya—" kalimat Sasuke mendadak terputus, pemuda tersebut terlihat enggan melanjutkan namun sedetik kemudian helaan nafas meluncur dari mulutnya."—di markas Orochimaru dulu." Lanjutnya dengan suara setengah berbisik.

Mendengar kalimat terakhir milik Sasuke tadi, kedua sahabat bungsu Uchiha itu saling bertatapan selama beberapa detik sebelum kemudian terkekeh serentak.

"Sasuke-kun memang hebat."

Sakura yang telah duduk seraya meraih gelas berisikan teh tersebut memamerkan senyuman khasnya ketika ia masih mengidolakan Sasuke dulu. Kurang lebihnya perempuan tersebut berusaha untuk mengusir rasa bersalah bungsu Uchiha tersebut.

"Hn."

Sebuah gumaman khas sang pemuda bersurai pekat tersebut terdengar. Gumaman yang mungkin tak akan pernah dimengerti oleh orang lain namun tidak dengan kedua orang disana. Mereka tahu bahwa Sasuke menanggapi apa yang Sakura ocehkan dan hal tersebut semakin membuat Naruto menampilkan cengiran lebarnya.

_Hokage _penyuka ramen tersebut mulai melangkah dan memosisikan dirinya untuk duduk di ujung meja menghadap pekarangan rumah yang tampak tak terurus. Permata birunya menyapu seluruh pemandangan yang tersaji dengan lekat. Rerumputan liar yang tumbuh secara kasar, dedaunan kering yang berserak asal, sungguh menampilkan sebuah kenyataan mengenai betapa lama penantiannya…penantian _keluarga kecilnya._

Ia memejamkan mata, menghirup baik-baik aroma khas musim yang terus menerus bergulir, berganti, menjelaskan bahwa waktu terus melangkah maju. Ia tak suka menunggu…itulah yang mungkin pernah ia pikirkan ketika masih menjadi seorang bocah dulu. Namun, pada akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa dirinya ternyata mampu melakukan pekerjaan membosankan tersebut dengan sabar…_dan ia telah menuai hasilnya._

Cengiran lebarnya telah berganti menjadi senyuman simpul. Pemuda tersebut masih tetap pada posisinya semula—menghadap pekarangan—dalam diam. Keheningan membaur menemani ketiganya yang anehnya sama sekali tak membuat mereka merasa tak nyaman. Justru, mereka menikmati momen ini. Momen yang mungkin telah lama mereka—Naruto dan Sakura—rindukan.

Detik demi detik berlalu, menit demi menit berjalan, keheningan yang sejak tadi melebur menemani tiga sekawan disana perlahan-lahan kembali terpecah oleh suara ketukan jari. Sebuah nada yang menandakan bahwa sebentar lagi akan ada seseorang yang mengeluh mengenai keterlambatan seseorang yang telah melebihi 59 menit.

"Kakashi-sensei lama sekali!"

Sakura serta Sasuke yang sudah mengantisipasi perkataan tersebut tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun dan tetap menyesap teh dalam diam.

"1 jam, Naruto. Masih 1 jam."Sang perempuan musim semi menambahkan dengan cepat. Wajahnya seperti tak menunjukkan minat namun ada nada jenaka dalam kalimatnya tadi. Bagi _medic nin _tersebut—tepatnya tim 7—1 jam masih merupakan sebuah waktu yang terbilang cepat untuk keterlambatan sang guru.

"Demi _Icha Icha Paradise _yang dikarang _Sennin _mesum! Sudah berapa tahun penyakitnya itu tidak kunjung sembuh?!" Naruto semakin menggerutu. "Padahal ini kan pesta penyambutan Sasuke!"

Sasuke masih saja menyesap teh dengan tenang dan Sakura mendesah kesal.

"Diamlah Naruto! Kau berisik sekali."

"Tapi Kakashi-sensei lama sekali—"

"Yo!"

"Telaaaat!"

Pemuda oranye tersebut berteriak kesal sembari menunjuk sosok pria dewasa yang entah mengapa muncul dari pekarangan tak terurus di hadapannya. Pria berwajah—bermata—malas tersebut tersenyum menyebalkan—bagi Naruto—seraya mengangkat sebelah tangannya; menyapa ketiga orang disana. Benar-benar Kakashi sekali.

"Maaf, maaf, tadi aku menjemput Sai dulu."

"Ya, bohong!" Itu adalah kalimat yang pasti akan selalu dilontarkan seorang Uzumaki Naruto maupun Haruno Sakura—tapi kini hanya Naruto yang meluncurkan protes—setiap kali mendengar alasan keterlambatan Kakashi. Seperti mendarah daging. "Lagi pula kenapa kau muncul dari sana?!" Tambah sang pahlawan secerah mentari dengan geram.

"Aku tidak bohong! Lho, Sai?"

Kakashi terkejut saat mendapati Sai telah hilang dari sisi Hatake tersebut mengerjap sembari menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal .Ia menerka-nerka apakah Sai yang tadi bersamanya hanyalah ilusi, _genjutsu_?

"Permisi, Sasuke-kun. Aku datang berkunjung!"

"Lihat, dia ternyata ada di depan pintu."

Kakashi yang telah mendengar suara khas seorang pemuda yang berasal dari luar pintu masuk rumah Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sedangkan anak didiknya yang selalu berisik itu memasang wajah tak suka.

Dengan hentakan kasar pada kakinya—yang menyebabkan lantai kayu dipijakannya menjerit—Naruto melangkah menuju pintu depan. Ia membuka pintu dengan sebal dan disambut dengan senyuman—yang lagi-lagi menyebalkan—milik Sai.

"Hai, Naruto." Sapa pemuda pucat itu. "Aku pernah membaca di buku jika bertamu harus di mulai dari pintu depan, karena itu aku tidak mengikuti—"

"Ya, baiklah! Masuk!" Naruto menyeret Sai yang belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sejujurnya ia tak perduli dengan penjelasan salah satu pemuda yang telah menjadi salah satu bagian _keluarga kecil_nyaitu.

Setelah kedatangan Kakashi dan Sai—yang sangat terlambat bagi Naruto—kini seluruh anggota tim 7 pada siang hari ini telah berkumpul bersama untuk merayakan kebebasan salah satu anggota mereka, Uchiha Sasuke. Sai memosisikan dirinya tepat di samping Sakura, Kakashi dan Naruto duduk berhadap-hadapan di masing-masing sudut meja, sedangkan Sasuke berada di hadapan Sakura serta Sai.

Sang pemilik rumah menatap lekat-lekat para tamu yang kini membuat ruang tradisional tersebut menjadi lebih hidup. Naruto dengan suara nyaringnya, Sakura dengan geraman kesalnya, Sai dengan nada monotonnya, dan Kakashi dengan nada tak bersemangatnya.

Ruangan ini begitu hidup, begitu berwarna setelah bertahun-tahun tak pernah tersentuh oleh kehidupan. Ya, setelah Itachi membunuh seluruh anggota klannya dan keluarganya, semenjak itulah rumah ini mati, begitupun dengan hatinya.

Namun kini perlahan-lahan rona kehidupan kembali hadir, ditorehkan oleh orang-orang yang tak pernah berubah di matanya. Oranye yang kekanakkan, merah muda yang selalu heboh, perak yang terlampau santai, dan pucat…pucat yang tak dapat ia simpulkan.

Kehadiran Sai yang telah menjadi salah seorang tim-7, menyadarkannya bahwa ia telah pergi lama meninggalkan keluarga hangat tersebut. Mengkhianati mereka untuk ambisinya sendiri, menyakiti mereka karena keegoisannya.

Ia menghela nafas dengan teramat pelan.

Lagi-lagi ia merasa bersalah.

"Sasuke-kun ini dariku."

Seluruh penjuru mata yang tadi masih tertuju pada Naruto—karena dihadiahi pukulan sekuat tenaga Sakura—teralih pada senyuman Sai. Pemuda pucat tersebut menyerahkan sebuah benda kotak besar yang terbungkus kertas berwarna hitam—sangat tak cocok dikatakan sebagai kado—kepada tokoh utama dalam pesta kecil ini.

Sasuke yang telah kembali terseret dalam lamunannya merendahkan arah pandangannya. Ia mendapati benda mencurigakan yang Sai berikan teronggok manis di hadapannya. Ia mengangguk tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun dan berniat untuk tak menyentuh _kado _tersebut. Sayangnya bisikan-bisikan _'Hee…apa itu?'_dan _'Apa isinya?'_ yang terlampau keras dari Naruto dan Sakura di dekatnya membuat niatnya berantakan. Maka setelah menghela nafas panjang, pemuda tersebut akhirnya merobek kertas hitam yang membungkus _kadonya_.

"Ini kau yang lukis, Sai?" Ucap Sakura yang kini telah memosisikan dirinya di belakang Sasuke sembari terkagum-kagum.

"Ya. Ku harap kau menyukainya." Tambah Sai—masih sembari tersenyum.

"Bagus sekali!" Naruto—yang juga sudah merapat mendekati Sasuke—turut memuji pemberian pemuda ANBU tersebut.

"Aku tak tahu kalau kau bisa melukis." Itu adalah bentuk kekaguman yang dilontarkan Kakashi—ia juga mendekat ke Sakura.

Kedua permata tak berdasar sang bungsu Uchiha menatap lekat-lekat _hadiah_nya. Sebuah pemberian sederhana berupa lukisan seluruh anggota tim 7—tak terkecuali Yamato—yang tengah tersenyum bersama-sama sembari bertautan tangan. Kanvas besar tersebut sangat indah tertorehkan oleh warna-warna lembut yang memerkuat kesan hangat dan menenangkan. _Sangat cocok untuk penggambaran tim 7._

Tanpa di sadarinya, kedua sudut bibir tipis itu tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman simpul.

Sai yang sejak tadi memerhatikan ke-4 orang di hadapannya tampak sedikit kaget ketika melihat perubahan air muka Sasuke. Wajah tampan yang selalu tak berekspresi tersebut melembut kala menikmati lukisan pemberiannya. Dalam benaknya, Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang pemuda bodoh berstatus buronan dan pengkhianat yang selalu saja menyakiti hati Naruto dan Sakura. Sehingga apa yang tersaji di depan kedua bola kacanya pada detik ini sanggup membuatnya terkejut.

Sakura adalah orang pertama yang mengetahui keterkejutan Sai. Perempuan manis tersebut tersenyum simpul seraya mengetahui bahwa seorang Sai mampu membuat Sasuke tersenyum seperti saat ini. Kakashi adalah orang kedua yang mengetahui perubahaan ekspresi Sasuke sehingga tanpa disadarinya ada sebuah perasaan lega…_seolah-olah, lukisan indah tersebut perlahan-lahan terwujud_. Berdehem kecil, Naruto—yang merupakan orang terakhir yang menyadari raut wajah Sasuke—mengeluarkan _hadiah _miliknya juga.

"Ya! Silahkan, kupon makan gratis di kedai ramen Ichiraku selama 1 bulan!"

Atmosfir hangat yang sempat tercipta dalam ruangan tersebut sirna sepenuhnya saat Naruto menyerahkan hadiahnya dengan mantap. Sasuke menghela nafasnya pelan saat menyadari bahwa Naruto memang tak pernah berubah.

"Naruto…kau ini…" Sakura membuka mulutnya.

"Hei! Ini ku dapat susah payah sampai merengek kepada paman ramen, lho!" Naruto merasa usahanya tak dihargai sehingga kini wajahnya merengut selayaknya anak kecil yang tak diperbolehkan membeli gula-gula kesukaannya.

"Hn."

Pemuda tampan tersebut akhirnya dengan pasrah menerima _hadiah_nya yang kedua—diiringi dengan cerahnya wajah Naruto saat kupon-kupon tersebut telah ia terima. Setidaknya ia harus menerimanya dulu meskipun ia ragu jika kupon tersebut akan berguna. Pasalnya, kupon tersebut adalah kupon makan ramen gratis selama 1 bulan! Hei, ia bukan seorang Naruto yang dapat memakan makanan berminyak tersebut setiap hari!

Melihat satu persatu _shinobi _bawahannya mulai mengeluarkan hadiahnya, sebagai pria yang paling dewasa di antara mereka, Kakashi tak ingin tertinggal. Pria perak tersebut berdehem—membuat perhatian seluruh hadirin tertuju padanya.

"Kalau begitu Sasuke, karena kau telah dewasa, silahkan. Kemarin ku belikan novel hebat yang kehebatannya tak dapat ditandingi oleh apapun ini khusus untukmu."

Kacau suasana karena Uzumaki tersebut semakin hancur saat _jounin elite _jam karet disana menyerahkan buku bersampul oranye dengan judul Icha Icha seraya tersenyum mantap. Sasuke memandang mantan gurunya dengan tatapan yang meragukan ke-normal-an pria tersebut.

"Sensei… Sasuke-kun tak butuh novel b-o-d-o-h-mu itu…!"

"Tu—Tunggu, Sakura! Ahhh!"

Kakashi harus rela saat kelabunya menangkap buku kesayangannya telah terbelah menjadi dua dengan tenaga monster merobek hanya mendengus kesal seraya kembali pada tempatnya duduk semula dan mengeluarkan hadiahnya.

"Nah, ini dariku. Peralatan medis yang telah ku kemas khusus agar dapat digunakan saat genting."

Pria perak di samping perempuan itu—telah selesai meratapi novelnya—sedikit menunjukkan reaksi saat sebuah pemandangan masa lalu tersaji kembali di depan matanya. Sejenak, ia seperti kembali pada masa lalu saat setiap rekannya memberikan dirinya hadiah sebagai pengganti perayaan selamat atas diangkatnya ia menjadi seorang _Jounin._

Hadiah yang sama, ucapan yang hampir serupa, semuanya kembali terputar di depan matanya dengan pelaku yang berbeda. Jika dulu yang mengatakan hal tersebut adalah mantan rekannya, Rin, kini yang ada di hadapannya adalah Sakura.

Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa apa yang dulu dialami—dan diterimanya—dapat kembali tersaji di hadapannya dengan Sasuke sebagai pengganti dirinya dan Sakura sebagai pengganti Rin. Ia meneguk ludah samar. Menandakan bahwa ada setitik perasaan pilu kembali menyayat hatinya. Apakah masa lalu masih sangat senang memermainkan dirinya?

"Hn."

Alih-alih mengucapkan _terima kasih, _sang pemuda Uchiha hanya bergumam tak jelas. Hal tersebut membuat Kakashi kembali tersentak dari lamunannya dan dengan cepat-cepat mengenyahkan kepingan memori masa lalunya.

"Hee—aku juga mau hadiah dari Sakura-chan~"

"Jangan dekat-dekat, bodoh!"

Pertengkaran tak berarti dari kedua pahlawan dunia _shinobi _disana sanggup menyita seluruh perhatian sang musim semi. Kedua permata sehijau rumput yang dibasahi embun pagi berkilau penuh kerinduan kala ia menatap baik-baik pemandangan yang telah lama diimpikannya.

_Ketika sosok Sasuke kembali mengomel di samping Naruto, _

_Sosok Naruto bodoh yang kini tengah menempel-nempel pada Sasuke,_

_Wajah pasrah Kakashi saat Jounin itu berusaha melerai pertengkaran sepele antara kedua murid lelakinya,_

_Tawa Sai dan kata-kata tajamnya saat meledek Naruto._

Sungguh, semua hal itu bagaikan mimpi indah yang ia dapatkan di siang hari. Sebuah mimpi yang bahkan pernah diyakininya hanya akan selalu menjadi mimpi yang tak akan pernah terwujud kembali. Masa lalu suram yang menjerat sebelum kemudian mencerai-beraikan keluarga kecilnya yang sangat berarti padanya kini seperti mimpi buruk yang telah berlalu. Sebuah mimpi buruk yang tak pernah ia bayangkan akan berakhir secepat ini.

_Keluarganya…telah kembali._

"Sakura?" Surai merah mudanya melambai halus saat dirinya tersentak kala indra pendengarannya menangkap suara berat seorang pria memanggil namanya dengan…khawatir? Perempuan tersebut mendapati 4 pasang mata disana tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit untuk dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. "Kau…menangis?"

Tersadar akan kata-kata tambahan milik Kakashi, dengan cepat ia segera menyentuh pipinya yang ternyata telah basah. Kristal kepedihannya nyatanya mengalir tanpa disadarinya, seakan-akan mewakili seluruh luapan perasaan harunya yang tak terbendung kembali.

"Ma-maaf… A-aku tak bermaksud—"

Kalimanya terputus. Jantungnya berdegup semakin cepat seiring dengan membuncahnya seluruh emosi yang tertahan dalam tubuh rampingnya. Gerakan tangannya semakin cepat, ia berusaha untuk menghapus air matanya yang nyatanya tak kunjung mengering. Ia menangis, semakin menangis tanpa henti.

Gelak tawa dan rutukan-rutukan dari para rekan-rekannya sirna sehingga ia dapat mendengarkan isak tangisnya sendiri yang semakin keras. Ia menunduk, menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Berusaha menyembunyikan dirinya yang terlalu rapuh.

Ia tahu bahwa kristal ini merupakan kristal bahagianya, namun, ia pun mengerti bahwa jika dirinya tak menyembunyikan wajahnya kini, kepedihan-kepedihan yang mulai menghiasi permatanya akan terlihat. Hatinya bahagia dan pedih di saat bersamaan.

Perempuan tersebut masih menangis, menangis, dan menangis. Ia berusaha untuk menekan emosinya, namun hal tersebut semakin membuat Kristal kepedihannya mengalir lebih deras. Jika telah seperti ini, ia tahu akan sangat sulit mengendalikan dirinya sehingga ia masih tetap bertahan dalam posisinya—menunduk sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Pria perak yang sejak tadi kehilangan kata-katanya hanya mampu menatap perempuan tersebut dalam diam. Secercah kilau pilu kembali menyinari kelabu sayunya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya, merasa berat untuk kembali melihat sang murid menangis seperti ini.

Ia mengigit bagian dalam pipinya, berusaha membuat dirinya kembali tenang. Mengendurkan kepalan tangannya yang begitu erat, perlahan-lahan ia menggerakkan tangannya. Pria tersebut menepuk pelan pucuk kepala merah muda yang masih tertunduk. Ia hanya berharap, apa yang ia lakukan ini dapat membuat Sakura kembali menguasai dirinya.

Haruno muda tersebut menunjukkan sedikit reaksi. Ia menurunkan kedua tangannya dan kemudian mengangkat wajahnya untuk sekedar menoleh—memandang pria yang kembali memberikan kehangatan untuknya. Bola kacanya bersirobok dengan kelabu keruh yang meneduhkan, membuat aliran kristalnya berhenti begitu saja. Perlahan-lahan luapan emosi dalam hatinya menghilang, tergantikan oleh ketenangan yang sampai kapanpun akan di dapatkannya dari pria Hatake tersebut.

Seiring dengan menghilangnya kehangatan pada pucuk kepalanya, ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menyeka sisa-sisa air matanya yang telah berhenti mengalir. Air mukanya yang tadi begitu gundah dan pedih telah kembali tenang. Pada detik selanjutnya ia memamerkan senyuman simpulnya seraya menatap pemuda yang ia cintai dengan lekat.

"Selamat datang kembali, Sasuke-kun."

To be Continued

* * *

><p>AN : Yeaaaaah! Saya kembali! Uhuk saya tidak mau terlalu lama cuap-cuap disini jadi silahkan next ke chap selanjutnya! :p


	28. Truth and Choice

Title : Hurt Me, Hurt Me, But Don't Leave Me

Author : Yuta Uke

Chapter : 28 – Truth and Choice

Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt, Comfort

Disclaimer : All character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku, KakaSaku, NaruSaku**  
><strong>  
>Warning : Unbetaed fic, Semi-Canon. Tulisan miring tebal adalah ingatan tokoh. Mulai chapter 10, alur waktu di dalam cerita ini akan sedikit berputar lebih cepat.<p>

douzo...

* * *

><p><em>Tahu kah kau?<em>

_Aku mengetahui suatu kebenaran._

_Tahu kah kau?_

_Aku telah menentukan sesuatu._

* * *

><p><em><strong>"<strong>**Selamat datang kembali, Sasuke-kun."**_

Otaknya berkerja lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Menyesapi, mencerna setiap runtutan kata yang terangkai manis hanya untuknya.

_Selamat datang…_

Merupakan sebuah kalimat sederhana yang mampu menembus pertahanan hatinya. Otaknya mengerti kalimat itu, namun, hatinya menelaah lebih jauh. Makna yang ia terima lebih dari sekedar ucapan selamat datang. Hatinya meyakini jika kalimat tersebut adalah sebuah kalimat pembuka, kalimat yang membuatnya tahu jika ia kembali mendapatkan sebuah tempat; tempat untuknya pulang.

Pemuda tersebut terdiam. Manik kelamnya berpendar menyilaukan oleh emosi-emosi yang telah jauh ia lupakan. Dadanya bergemuruh lembut, begitu lembut sehingga ia tak mampu untuk sekedar berkata-kata. Jauh dalam relung hatinya yang terdalam, ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa kalimat sederhana yang baru saja ia dengar merupakan kalimat yang sangat ingin sekali ia dapatkan. Sebuah untaian kata yang mampu membuatnya merasa kembali dibutuhkan.

"Hn."

Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam hari singkat ini, sang tokoh utama dalam pesta kecil tersebut merespon dengan gumaman khasnya. Sungguh, ia bukanlah seorang pemuda yang sanggup mengutarakan perasaannya dengan gamblang seperti sahabat oranyenya, Naruto. Dirinya hanya mampu menjawab singkat untuk menunjukkan perhatiannya, menunjukkan perasaannya. Namun ia tahu, makna gumaman khasnya itu mampu tersampaikan kepada orang-orang terdekatnya.

Sang _jinchuuriki _terpaku saat mendapati kilau lain yang menghiasi bola kaca milik sahabat Uchihanya. Ia selalu dikategorikan sebagai 'bocah tak peka', tapi tampaknya hari ini ialah yang pertama kali mengetahui perubahan sang Uchiha. Perasaan sesak segera merasuk setelahnya. Membuatnya harus memaksakan senyuman simpul agar ia mampu untuk mengenyahkan perasaan-perasaan pedih yang mendadak kembali datang.

Ia tak memungkiri jika hari ini dirinya merasakan dua perasaan yang berbeda dalam kurun waktu yang sama. Ia bahagia, tentu. Kedua sahabatnya akhirnya kembali padanya. Merah muda itu tersenyum penuh kelegaan dan kelam itu kembali terasa hangat. Namun, di sisi lain, ia kembali merasakan pedih; pedihnya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Narutomengepalkan tangannya. Ia merasa sebal dengan dirinya yang ia yakini menyebalkan karena tak mampu tersenyum tulus tanpa luka demi sang merah muda yang selalu ia cintai. Seharusnya saat ini ia memamerkan senyuman secerah mentarinya saat mengetahui bahwa penantian panjang Sakura telah berakhir. Cinta bertahun-tahun milik perempuan manis tersebut akhirnya terbalaskan dan…_ya, _seharusnya ia tertawa penuh kelegaan karenanya.

Sayangnya, ia bukanlah pemuda yang sanggup menutupi perasaannya dengan baik. Ia memang tak mengatakannya dengan lantang, namun, raut wajahnyalah yang menggambarkan perasaannya dengan jelas. Mengepalkan tangan, ia mencoba mengalihkan pandang dan saat itu pula permata birunya tak sengaja bersirobok dengan kelabu yang ternyata tertumbuk lekat padanya. Mantan gurunya menatap dirinya dengan tatapan yang sama…_patah hati. _

Pemuda yang selalu menjadi ikonninjapenuh kejutan nomor satu di Konoha tersebut mengigit bibir ia tahu bahwa tak hanya dirinya yang merasakan perasaan ini saat ini. Ada seorang pria yang lebih tak beruntung darinya; pria yang pernah menanggung kerapuhan sang perempuan dan rela bersandiwara sekalipun itu menyakiti dirinya. Pria itu…_Hatake Kakashi._

Dengan hati-hati ia menghela nafasnya, berusaha membuang jauh-jauh runtutan memori masa lalu yang terlalu menyedihkan untuk kembali dikenang. Ditatapnya kembali sang guru dengan lekat sebelum akhirnya ia berikan senyuman terbaiknya. Pemuda tersebut berdehem kecil.

_Kebahagiaan Sakura adalah kebahagiaannya…_itulah yang akan—kembali—ia tanamkan mulai detik ini.

"Hei, hei, bagaimana kalau kita pindah ke kedai ramen Ichiraku? Aku sudah lama tidak makan disana. Dan tentu saja semuanya di traktir Kakashi-_sensei_!"

Suara penuh semangat serta kedipan penuh jenaka sang Uzumaki Naruto menjadi penghancur aura yang beberapa detik lalu masih nyaman menyelimuti dirinya dan rekan-rekannya. Ia mengangguk-angguk mantap. Baginya, ia harus kembali menjadi 'seorang Naruto bagi tim tujuh'.

Hatake dewasa yang sejak tadi memerhatikan murid oranyenya tersenyum kecil. Ia merasa lega karena mulai detik ini segalanya akan kembali berjalan seperti yang seharusnya. Melepaskan, merelakan, melupakan seluruh jerat berduri masa lalu yang sampai kapanpun tak mungkin dapat hilang sepenuhnya.

"Seharusnya kau yang mentraktir, Naruto!" Kakashi yang telah memutuskan untuk 'kembali menjadi guru' menimpali dengan 'protes'khasnya.

"Dimana-mana muridlah yang di traktir oleh gurunya, Kakashi-_sensei_!" Tambah Naruto tak ingin kalah.

"Kau muridku yang hebat, yang ku akui telah melampauiku. Kau seorang pahlawan—"

"Aku tak akan termakan kata-katamu seperti Yamato-_taichou._"

Dan setelahnya, terjadilah debat antara kedua guru dan murid yang hanya ditanggapi Sasuke dengan helaan nafas, Sakura dengan gelengan kepala, dan Sai dengan senyuman khasnya. Mungkin mereka akan semakin menggeleng-gelang dan menghela nafas jika tahu bahwa debat tersebut seharusnya hanya sebuah sandiwara…_sandiwara yang nyatanya menjadi serius._

"Narutoooooo!"

Tubuh pemuda yang diteriaki tersebut menegang seketika. Mulutnya masih terbuka—kata-katanya menguap begitu saja—dan ia membeku. Teriakan milik seseorang yang kini telah mengabdi sepenuhnya untuk membantu sang _Hokage _oranye tersebut membuat debat _'siapa yang harus membayar' _antara kedua guru dan murid disana terhenti.

"Geh! Shi-Shikamaru!"

Naruto meneguk ludahnya saat menyadari bahwa Shikamaru, _tangan kanannya_, telah menginjakkan kaki di kediaman Uchiha. Otak yang tak pernah dibanggakannya tersebut tahu jika cepat atau lambat ia akan kembali diseret ke rutinitas padatnya setelah kepergian _diam-diam_nya terbongkar. Demi kejelian Shikamaru, ia baru saja akan bersenang-senang!

Dengan sigap pemuda Uzumaki tersebut segera menyambar jubah panjangnya, berdiri, dan bersiap untuk berlari menjauh. Kedua tangannya sudah membentuk segel yang akan membuatnya segera terbebas dari ceramah panjang sahabat Chouji itu jika saja—

"Jangan harap kau dapat kabur lagi!"

—Shikamaru tak menyegel gerakannya dengan _Kagemane no Jutsu_.

"Lepaskan aku! Kami semua akan makan di kedai Ichiraku!"

Wajah _Hokage _ke-6 tersebut memelas—tentunya tak mempan untuk si pemuda Nara—tubuhnya kaku, ia sudah benar-benar tertangkap basah dan tak dapat kabur! Sampai kapanpun, Shikamaru akan selalu lebih cepat bertindak untuk _'menangkap'_nya.

"Tidak ada kompensasi! Haaah—kau ini merepotkan sekali." Keluh pemuda beranting tersebut. Jika diperbolehkan untuk menyesal, ia mungkin telah menyesal berkali-kali karena menjadi asisten _Hokage _muda itu. Naruto benar-benar menguras seluruh tenaga—_dan batinnya. _"Gaara sudah datang, tahu! Kau mau melarikan diri dari rapat besar bersama _Kazekage_?!" Tambahnya lagi.

"Kan sudah ku katakan kalau hari ini akan ada pesta perayaan kebebasan Sasuke! Kalau saja kau tidak menyembunyikan itu dari Gaara—"

"_Usuratonkachi._"

Perkataannya terhenti saat kedua indra pendengarannya menangkap sebuah ejekan yang telah lama tak ia dapatkan. Naruto dengan cepat mendelik tajam ke arah Sasuke. Jika saja saat ini gerakannya tak terkunci, sudah dapat di pastikan bahwa mantan anggota tim 7 itu akan menyerang si bungsu Uchiha!

Helaan nafas kembali terdengar dari sela-sela katupan kedua bibir pemuda Nara tersebut. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskannya kasar. Tangan kirinya yang sejak tadi bebas ia gunakan untuk mengusap tengkuknya—yang tentu saja diikuti Naruto.

_Ia datang di saat yang tak tepat…mungkin._

"Maaf aku masuk begitu saja dan mengganggu acara kalian. Tapi bagaimanapun, orang itu harus ku ambil kembali." Ucap Shikamaru sembari menunjuk Naruto. Yah, meskipun selalu terkesan tak peduli, ia tahu jika apa yang ia lakukan—menerobos masuk kediaman seseorang yang tengah berpesta—merupakan perbuatan tak pantas. Tapi, salahkan Naruto yang membuatnya harus melakukan itu!

"Sa-Sakura-chan, tolong aku…"

"Sampaikan salamku pada Gaara ya, Naruto." Sakura menyeringai sembari melambaikan tangan.

Sang _Hokage _hanya dapat memasang wajah pasrahnya saat sahabat merah mudanya menjulurkan lidah, menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar akan segera diseret pergi dari pesta tersebut. Dalam hitungan detik, pemuda tersebut telah membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat—karena Shikamaru melakukan hal itu. Pupus sudah rencana makan siang bersama yang tadi dirancangnya.

Langkah berat sang pemuda oranye terhenti saat 'pengendalinya' secara tiba-tiba membeku tak jauh dari pintu. Netra secerah lautan tersebut menilik baik-baik perubahan yang kini nampak jelas pada Shikamaru. Ia kemudian berpikir, mungkin saja pemuda beranting itu berubah pikiran dan ia akan kembali bersenang-senang dengan keluarga kecilnya.

…_dan tentu saja tidak mungkin._

"Sasuke."

Mendadak suasana menjadi lebih hening dari sebelumnya. Sang Uchiha yang merasa terpanggil menoleh pada salah satu 'rekan'yang dulu pernah mencoba menghentikannya saat ia akan pergi dari desa. Hitam tak berdasarnya menatap punggung Shikamaru lekat.

"Akhirnya kau pulang juga."

Itulah kalimat penutup sebelum akhirnya putra tunggal Shikaku itu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya—yang tentu saja diikuti Naruto. Sang _hokage _yang sejak tadi masih meronta mulai menjadi lebih jinak. Lebih tepatnya, Shikamaru tak lagi merasakan adanya rontaan yang menandakan seberapa keras kepala atasannya.

Mungkin…kata-katanya barusan memberi dampak yang telak.

.

.

.

Sepeninggal pemuda oranye yang berisik itu, keadaan dalam ruang tengah Uchiha mendadak sunyi. Sepenggal kalimat yang sederhana namun memiliki makna tajam dari Shikamaru tadi membuat atmosfir ruangan tersebut kembali—sedikit—memberat.

Sang pemilik rumah dan para tamunya tenggelam dalam pemikiran mereka masing-masing. Tak ada satupun dari mereka berempat untuk membuka mulutnya, yang membuat suasanya semakin terasa menyesakkan.

Sakura adalah orang pertama yang bergerak—lebih tepatnya melirik. Hijaunya melirik takut-takut pada pemuda di hadapannya. Ia melihat pemuda yang baru terbebas dari masa tahanannya itu masih membisu sembari menatap meja kayu. Meskipun tak ingin kembali berpikir macam-macam, ia tahu jika kalimat singkat Shikamaru tadi sangat telak mengenai Sasuke.

Perempuan itu ingin menghela nafas panjang, namun ia tak mampu melakukannya. Ia hanya mampu melirik Sasuke dan beberapa buah apel merah segar yang memang tadi dibawanya.

_Apel!_

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, aku pinjam dapurmu ya."

Setelah menemukan sesuatu yang mampu memecah keheningan itu 'untuk sementara', Sakura segera bangkit tanpa perlu menunggu jawaban dari sang pemilik rumah.

Ia hanya ingin kabur untuk beberapa saat.

"Kalau begitu, aku pinjam toiletmu." Tambah Sai.

"Sini ku tunjukan jalannya, Sai."

Setelah meraih apel-apel miliknya, ia melangkah menuju pintu—diikuti Sai—dan menghilang, meninggalkan kedua pengguna elemen petir itu.

Haruno muda yang memutuskan untuk 'kabur' sementara waktu tersebut tampaknya sama sekali tak memikirkan bahwa tindakannya sangatlah berisiko. Meninggalkan Sasuke dan Kakashi merupakan sebuah tindakan yang salah!

Kakashi yang sejak tadi tak bergeming ingin sekali mengikuti Sakura dan Sai pergi dari ruangan yang semakin lama semakin mencekik. Berdua dengan mantan muridnya yang masih tetap membeku di sampingnya ini membuatnya lelah.

Keduanya masih tak berusaha untuk berbincang dan lebih memilih untuk tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Kelabu keruh milik sang guru melirik sedikit, berusaha untuk memerhatikan pemuda yang kini telah dewasa. Wajah yang masih tampan sehingga sangat sulit dipercayai jika pemuda tersebut baru saja bebas dari masa tahanannya, rambut legam yang sudah lebih panjang, tubuh yang masih kokoh. Semuanya membuat Kakashi meyakini bahwa apa yang pemuda itu—mereka—lalui tidak terbilang singkat.

Pria itu memejamkan mata. Sejak menatap wajah salah satu mantan muridnya saat menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini, ada sebuah pertanyaan yang terus mengusiknya hingga detik ini. Sebuah pertanyaan yang sangat ia ingin ketahui dan mungkin saat inilah waktu yang tepat untuk membahas hal itu.

Menghela nafas kecil—yang mengundang perhatian pemuda bersurai hitam di sampingnya—Kakashi memosisikan dirinya di tempat Sakura dan Sai duduk beberapa menit lalu. Hitam dan kelabu disana bertemu, bertatap-tatap lekat dengan pancaran yang sangat sulit untuk diartikan dengan kata-kata.

"Sasuke."

Suara berat khas milik sang guru yang sudah lama tak di dengarnya menyapa indra pendengaran Sasuke. Pemuda itu sedikit bereaksi. Namun, alih-alih menjawab panggilan Kakashi dengan kata-kata, ia semakin menatap pria itu lekat untuk menyatakan bahwa ia siap mendengarkan apa yang akan gurunya katakan.

"Jujur saja—" pria itu menghela nafasnya sekali lagi. Jelas sekali bahwa Kakashi tengah menggantungkan kalimatnya. "—aku kaget saat Naruto mengatakan kau kembali untuk di penjara."

Dengan penekankan pada kata 'di penjara', Kakashi berharap bahwa Uchiha itu akan bereaksi karena kalimatnya. Namun, nihil.

"Kau yang sudah terlalu tenggelam dalam dendam tak kusangka dapat mengambil sebuah keputusan seperti itu—" pria itu lagi-lagi menggantungkan kalimatnya. "—menebus dosa-dosamu."

Kakashi sedikit puas saat melihat Sasuke yang beraksi saat mendengar kalimat terakhirnya. Raut wajahnya yang sempat melunak mendadak mengeras…dan hal tersebut mengganggu Sasuke.

"Masih ingat saat Naruto datang bersama Sakura dulu?" Kelabu yang sejak tadi tak beralih dari mantan muridnya itu semakin menatap tajam. Senyumannya menghilang, nadanya tak menyenangkan. "Bagaimana menurut—"

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan, Kakashi?"

Nada suara Sasuke yang rendah dan mengintimidasi itu memotong kalimat milik Kakashi dengan cepat. Sejak tadi bungsu Uchiha itu merasakan Kakashi mengatakan kalimat-kalimat yang memiliki maksud tersembunyi dan ia sangat membenci hal itu.

Kekehan kecil terdengar mengelitik indra pendengaran Sasuke. Ia menatap pria yang kini tengah terkekeh itu dengan tajam. Sedangkan Kakashi masih tak mampu mengendalikan dirinya. Hitam legam yang mendadak berubah menjadi merah pekat membuatnya sedikit merasa geli. Seharusnya ia merasa tertekan dengan _Sharingan _milik salah satu pahlawan perang dunia _Shinobi _beberapa tahun silam, namun, alih-alih merasakan itu ia malah merasa terhibur.

"Jadi—" Kakashi berdehem. "—apa kau sudah menemukan jawabannya?"

"Jangan bertanya di atas pertanyaanku."

Matanya semakin menyipit. Ia tahu bahwa mungkin hal itu akan semakin menyulut emosi Sasuke, namun, keadaan ini sangat menarik baginya. Jika mungkin dulu ia akan ikut memancarkan aura seram, kini ia malah tersenyum seperti mendapatkan mainan baru yang menarik. Apakah ada yang salah dengan otaknya?

Bertatap-tatap selama beberapa menit tak lantas membuat Kakashi membuka mulutnya kembali. Hal itu membuat Sasuke semakin kesal. Kalimat penuh makna implisit yang Kakashi lontarkan tadi membuatnya geram dan kini pria itu tersenyum seperti menantangnya.

"Yah, yang ingin ku tanyakan adalah—" putra Sakumo itu akhirnya kembali membuka mulutnya. Senyuman pada wajahnya menghilang, matanya yang menyipit kembali menatap tajam lawan bicaranya. Hal itu membuat Sasuke menjadi lebih waspada. "—apa kau benar-benar akan berada di Konoha?"

Mendengar pertanyaan terakhir milik sang mantan guru, Sasuke mau tak mau sedikit bereaksi. Meskipun reaksi itu tampaknya sungguh sangat samar sehingga Hatake disana tak mampu menangkapnya.

Adik Itachi itu bungkam. Ia tak berusaha untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang baru saja mengusiknya. Ia tahu ke mana arah pertanyaan itu. Setelah kalimat bertele-tele milik Kakashi tadi, akhirnya ia mengerti apa yang ingin sang pria katakan.

Melihat Sasuke sama sekali tak bergeming atas pertanyaannya, Kakashi kembali menghela nafas kecil. Tanpa disadarinya raut wajahnya yang sempat melunak menjadi kembali mengeras. Ada perasaan kesal yang terus mendesaknya untuk menekan lawan bicaranya kali ini. Menarik yang ia rasakan tadi lenyap sepenuhnya.

"Sepertinya kata-kata ku kurang jelas?" Kakashi menambahi. Nada bicaranya semakin jauh dari kata santai. Sorot matanya menajam. Tangannya mengepal. "Sasuke, apa kau akan kembali meninggalkan—"

"Maaf menunggu."

**DHEG**

Kakashi harus rela saat merasakan jantungnya seolah berhenti beberapa detik saat suara merdu yang pernah menemaninya selama 2 tahun di dalam dunia palsu itu memotong kalimatnya. Kehadiran Sakura yang terlalu mendadak itu membuat Sasuke dan Kakashi tersentak.

Sasuke melihat Sakura yang diikuti Sai sebelum akhirnya kembali melirik Kakashi yang terlihat masih berusaha menguasai dirinya. Jantungnya sedikit berdetak lebih keras saat mendapati Kakashi menatapnya dengan penuh penekanan. Kemudian bola matanya bergulir, mengikuti pergerakan sang pria perak yang mendadak bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Sakura—serta Sai di belakang perempuan itu.

"Sensei?"

Sakura yang baru setengah langkah dari pintu terhenti kala merasakan sebuah kehangatan memenuhi puncak kepalanya—Kakashi menyentuh kepalanya. Ia mengerjap. Tak mengerti atas pergerakan tiba-tiba _jounin elite _tersebut.

"Aku baru ingat kalau ada urusan. Sudah ya." Setelah terdiam selama beberapa detik, pria itu akhirnya melafalkan kebohongan dengan lancer seraya melemparkan senyuman tipis kepada sang musim semi. "Sai, kau juga ikut denganku."

"Eh?"

Masih berdiri sembari memegangi piring berisikan apel-apel kelinci yang beberapa menit lalu dipotongnya, Sakura membalikkan badan seraya mengikuti pergerakan Kakashi yang tengah berjalan menuju pintu.

"Ah."Pria yang menguasai empat elemen itu terhenti di ambang pintu. Ia terdiam beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya membalikkan badan dan menumpukan pandangannya pada sang tokoh utama di pesta yang sebentar lagi akan usai ini. "Sampai jumpa…Sasuke."

Sasuke tetap tak bergeming dan terus menyelami kelabu keruh yang memang ia ketahui sengaja di arahkan sang pria perak kepadanya. Sebuah isyarat agar dirinya mengetahui seluruh yang ingin ia ketahui dari sang pria yang mengucapkan kata 'sampai jumpa' dengan begitu rendah dan sanggup mengusik dirinya serta tentu saja sang merah muda.

"Apa sih, padahal aku sudah memotong apel ini untuk 4 orang." Keluh Sakura. "Lho? Sasuke-kun? Kenapa kau memakai _Sharingan_?"

Tersadar, Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sakura yang memandangnya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Sebuah kenyataan yang baru saja ia dapatkan nyatanya mampu menyita seluruh pusat perhatiannya sehingga ia tak menyadari bahwa Kakashi telah pergi dan Sakura telah kembali duduk di hadapannya. Tangannya terkepal kuat. Di wajah tampannya jelas sekali tercetak sebuah raut ketidakpercayaan. Ya, pemuda itu tampaknya agak tak begitu percaya dengan apa yang di dapatkan _Sharingannya_.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Yang dipanggil mengalihkan tatapan matanya pada sang _medic nin. _Ia menatap perempuan bersurai pendek dengan begitu lekat, sangat lekat—ia tengah melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan pada pria perak yang tadi berada di hadapannya. Ia tak menghiraukan getaran halus pada tubuh Sakura—ia tahu perempuan itu takut pada matanya—dan tetap menyelami hijau teduh yang kini tengah memancarkan aura gelisah. Ia hanya ingin mengetahui apapun yang terlambat ia ketahui, yang luput dari pengetahuannya karena ketidakhadiran dirinya beberapa tahun lalu.

_Ia tengah mencari sebuah kebenaran lain di dalam diri perempuan muda itu._

Sakura meneguk ludahnya. Kerongkongannya mendadak menjadi sangat kering seiring dengan semakin menajamnya tatapan merah darah yang ditujukan untuknya. Mungkin memang pemandangan yang selalu ia idam-idamkan dari Naruto dan Sasuke tadi membuatnya berpikir bahwa tim 7 telah kembali, namun, ia tetap tak akan pernah terbiasa lagi untuk melihat _Sharinggan _milik pemuda yang sangat dicintainya itu. Bayang-bayang masa lalu masih tetap datang, masih tetap menyayat hatinya dengan kasar.

Detik selanjutnya ia mengerjap saat mendapati Sasuke menyudahi tatapannya. Pemuda itu terlihat menutup matanya dengan perlahan. Tubuhnya yang sempat bergetar merasa lebih baik saat mendapati bola kaca merah yang sangat ia takuti telah berganti menjadi hitam legam seperti sedia kala.

"Sakura."

Perempuan itu tersentak. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan takut-takut.

"Ya?"

Ia menjawab dengan nada serak. Ternyata ketakutan memang masih jelas menyelimuti dirinya. Belum lagi Sasuke masih menatapnya dengan begitu lekat, begitu serius…begitu tajam.

Sasuke yang masih masih menatap lekat-lekat sosok merah muda yang berada di hadapannya itu merasa yakin dengan apa yang ia dapatkan siang ini dan hal tersebut membuatnya menetapkan suatu keputusan di luar kesadarannya.

Ia menghela nafas dengan teramat sangat pelan.

"Pulanglah."

"Eh?"

"Kau mengatakan bahwa hari ini harus bertemu dengan _Godaime_, bukan?"

"Ah!"

Perempuan itu memekik. Ia segera bangkit saat menyadari bahwa hanya lima menitlah waktu yang dipunyanya untuk sampai ke tempat Tsunade.

"Aku pergi, Sasuke-kun! Sampai nanti."

Sedetik kemudian, Sasuke mendengar suara langkah kaki yang menjauhi dirinya diiringi dengan suara bedebam penanda pintu tertutup sempurna. Memejamkan mata, pemuda itu mendesah panjang sebelum akhirnya merebahkan dirinya pada lantai kayu. Ia berpikir bahwa ini benar-benar hari yang melelahkan. Mungkin tidak akan begitu melelahkan jika saja ia tak mengetahui sebuah kenyataan yang sanggup membuatnya mengepalkan tangan.

Dengan perlahan ia kembali membuka kelopak matanya, memandang langit-langit dengan tatapan kosong. Seluruh rangkaian memori yang memutarkan tiap-tiap kejadian setelah dirinya pergi meninggalkan tim setelah perang dan saat ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke Konoha membuat tatapannya semakin kosong.

_**"—menebus dosa-dosamu."**_

Kalimat Kakashi mendadak terngiang dalam benaknya. Membuatnya mendecih tak suka. Ia memang tak pernah menyukai mantan gurunya. Selain karena alasan karena Kakashi selalu bermain menjadi 'guru' bagi dirinya, ia merasa jika kurang lebihnya Kakashi dapat memahami dirinya.

Pria itu menyeramkan jika diselami dengan begitu dalam.

Detik selanjutnya, tanpa ia sadari sebelah tangannya terangkat. Kelamnya menatap lengan itu baik-baik. Sebuah lengan yang terus menerus berlumur darah, terus menerus merenggut nyawa seseorang...tangan yang menjadi penanda hitam hatinya.

Ia mengepalkan tangannya. Kepingan memori dimana ia hampir membunuh mantan rekan merah muda—yang kemudian dihentikan sang pria perak—mendadak terputar kasar.

Ia mencengkram dadanya. Rasa memuakkan itu kembali datang dan sampai kapanpun akan tetap berada di sana. Sebagaimanapun ia mencoba untuk menebusnya, hal itu tak akan pernah hilang.

_**"—menebus dosa-dosamu."**_

Sekali lagi Sasuke berdecak kesal dan bangkit dari posisinya semula. Kalimat milik Kakashi benar-benar mengusiknya hari ini. Tidak, tidak hanya kalimat itu. Kenyataan yang sempat ia luput dari ingatannya kembali datang.

Ia menunduk, sorot matanya memancarkan keseriusan yang teramat sangat tajam. Sebuah keputusan memenuhi hatinya dengan mantap. Ia akan dan harus melakukannya karena ia merasa jika _itu _adalah salah satu yang terbaik. Terbaik bagi sang merah muda yang selalu memancarkan kehangatan untuknya.

_Ia akan melakukannya…_

To be Continued

* * *

><p>AN : Hai, Hai~! Apa kabar para pembacaaa? Apa kalian merindukan fic ini? Oh salah. Apa kalian masih ingat fic ini? ;A;

Pertama-tama, ijinkan saya mengucapkan kata MAAF! Ya ampun, sudah berapa lama fic ini saya abaikan?! ;A; MOHON MAAF! Orz

Jadi, ini semua—masih—karena skripsi! Yap kalian benar! Saya belum selesai skripsian :mojok:  
>sungguh sangat menyedihkan. Saya menjadi salah seorang mahasiswi tingkat akhir yang tidak beruntung karena skripsi saya selalu, terus menerus revisi. Ok, saya bodoh dan tampaknya itulah penyebab utamanya. :P<br>Sudah gitu ada beberapa 'kecelakaan' kecil yang menyebabkan saya harus menunda pembuatan fic ini.

Saya sudah mencoba untuk membagi waktu antara menulis skripsi dan fanfic, tapi ternyata tetap saja pikiran saya terpecah sehingga saya memutuskan untuk fokus di skripsi …karena sudah memasuki tahun 2016, (yeah! Selamat tahun baruuu! :telat banget woooi:) saya ingin menamatkan fic ini secepatnya. :D

YAP! Fic ini akan tamat beberapa chapter lagi! Yeaaay~!

Saya benar-benar tak menyangka akan membuat fic sepanjang ini (mengingat ini fic pertama saya di fandom Naruto). Sungguh sangat tak menyangka! XD

Ok, lupakan soal itu. Bagaimana dengan dua chapter yang saya publish sekaligus? Semoga kalian tak merasa kecewa dengan interaksi masing-masing karakter disini, ya (apalagi SasuSakunya). Oh ya, saya suka sekali membuat Naruto di chapter ini. Saya merasa dia dewasa sekali.:P  
>Dia merasa patah hati, sedih, tapi kemudian lebih memilih untuk menjadi perusak suasana dan menanam pada hatinya kalau kebahagiaan Sakura itu kebahagiaan dia. (Meskipun sejak mereka masih kecil dulu Naruto selalu mendukung perasaan Sakura ke Sasuke)<p>

Saya bukan pecinta NaruSaku, tapi saya sangaaaaaat menghargai perasaan Naruto. Makanya waktu saya menonton movie The Last, saya merasa kecewa. Pernyataan Sakura yang mengatakan bahwa perasaan Naruto itu hanya karena dia tidak mau kalah dengan Sasuke adalah penyebab utamanya. Itu sangat tidak masuk akal! Ya mungkin pas mereka masih bocah hal itu MUNGKIN benar, tapi tentu saja pas mereka beranjak dewasa (di Shippuden) itu tidak masuk akal. Jelas sekali kalau Naruto memang menyukai Sakura.

Saya tak kecewa dengan Naruto yang akhirnya berakhir dengan Hinata, justru saya sangat bahagiaaa~ Tapi…_penyelesaian _antara perasaan Naruto ke Sakura sama sekali tidak membuat saya puas. Begitu dipaksakan! -_-

Setidaknya saya sempat berharap kalau pada akhirnya Naruto akan menyatakan perasaan dengan tegas dan Sakura pun menolak dengan tegas sehingga akhirnya mereka berdua dapat melangkah menuju kebahagiaan masing-masing dengan lega (khususnya Naruto).

Ahaha, jadi curhat dan melenceng jauh dari fic :P

Okai, _back to fanfic. _Bagaimana interaksi diantara Sasuke dan Kakashi-sensei? Saya sukaaaa sekali! Kakashi-sensei itu kan memang selalu digambarkan 'paham' semuanya (meskipun ga semua), jadi saya suka sekali ketika Sasuke merasa terintimidasi dengan hal itu. :p

Lalu, maaf kalau disini karakter Kakashi-sensei menjadi OOC (chap 28). Karena saya sedikit senang ketika Kakashi-sensei terhibur dengan 'perubahan' Sasuke. Mungkin sensei 'balas dendam' sehingga reaksi terkejut atau terintimidasi Sasuke menjadi bahan lelucon baru buatnya. Haha

Maaf juga kalau beberapa tokoh terlihat OOC. :'o

Okai! Terima kasih buat yang sudah follow, favorite, sama review fic ini. Saya masih menunggu review kalian ya! Biar makin semangat! (Jangan lupa review juga di fic sayah yang lain ya.) :DD Sampai jumpa di chap 26!

Mari balas review-review yang sudah masuk :3  
>Yah, meskipun sangat telat, tapi saya menghargai review yang selalu membuat saya merasa semangat ketika sudah buntu :'D<br>Terima kasih ya, semuanya!

**Metta c rini-san, Chapter 26**

J : Metta-san! Terima kasih kamu sudah sukaaaaa sama fic ini! Aku sungguh terharu! Haha

Iya. Mereka berdua (SasuSaku) memang kombinasi yang mengerikan. Keduanya rapuh, sangat rapuh. Ah, lebih tepatnya tim 7 adalah tim yang mengerikan. Mereka semua adalah tokoh-tokoh rapuh yang bergabung menjadi satu! :P

Kebawa suasana? Tentu saja! Setiap menulis fic, aku pasti akan terbawa suasana sampai-sampai memosisikan diri sebagai tokoh. Meskipun terkadang deskripsiannya gagal atau ga terasa _feelnya, _tapi aku ikutan baper :'D  
>belum lagi aku sukaaaaaa banget sama yang namanya 'nyiksa' tokoh. (bisa kau lihat gimana aku menyiksa Kakashi-sensei dengan parah di fic ini) hahaha<p>

Ah, aku sudah baca Naruto Gaiden. Iya. Sakura disiksa lagi. Tapi memang menurutku Sarada lebih mirip Karin sih. Apalagi dari segi mata. Meskipun pada bilang matanya mirip Sakura, tp kalau ku perhatiin baik-baik entah kenapa jadi mirip Karin :plaak:

Syukurlah deritanya parah. Aku sangat senang :lho:

Tenang saja. Tak akan discontinue. Mungkin hanya akan lamaaaa updatenya mengingat aku masih punya kewajiban skripsi :'D

**Wowwoh geegee-san, Chapter 26**

J : Halo, apa kau sudah ubanan? :plaak:  
>maaf ya aku ga bisa janji soal waktu update, mengingat aku masih punya kewajiban skripsi ;A;<p>

Lalu, aku senang pas kau bilang kalau _hurt_nya kental banget. Berarti tersampaikan _genre _fic ini haha.

Kyaaa full face Kakashi-sensei sangat tampaaan! Apalagi pas dia nyamar. :hebohsendiri:

**QRen-san, Chapter 26**

J : Haha. Semoga aku bisa buatnya :3

**Byun Baerkhyun-san, Chapter 26 **

J : Pairnya siapa? Jawabannya : BELUM JELAS :D

**Hanazono Yuri-san, Chapter 26**

J : Siaaaaap!

**6934soraoi-san, Chapter 26**

J : Muka Saku? Kayaknya karena dia udah keburu kaget duluan ga sempet 'memerah' deh mukanya hahaha. Syukurlah manis. Aku agak-agak galau buat adegan mereka soalnya :'D

Terima kasih sudah tersentuh sama chap 26 :'''D

**UchiHarunoKid-san, Chapter 26**

J : Thanks juga buat reviewnya. Maaf ya kalau kurang dapat feelnya :'D

**Taskia Hatake46-san, Chapter 26**

J : Taskia-saaan! Aku rindu denganmuuu :plaak:

Maaf ya untuk chap ini telaaat banget ;A;

Gimana UNnya? Meskipun telat banget tapi otsukare-sama!

Iyaaa! Wajah sensei sangat tampaaan! Aku sampai jatuh cinta sama sosoknya Sukea :3  
>Btw, di manganya Sakura <em>blushing <em>lho liat Sukea :kyaa:

Jangan di skip SasuSakunya. Mereka akhirnya bersatu setelah ku siksa habis-habisan haha. Dan…aku juga kasian sama sensei. :'D

Ditunggu reviewnya

**Chaaaa-san, Chapter 26**

J : Makasih ya.

**Heyhoskylarks-san, Chapter 26**

J : Heyho-san, aku minta maaf ya terlambat update :'D  
>But, trust me, your reviews always be my motivator when I down! Yeaay! Haha<p>

Syukurlah Sasukenya ga OOC. Karena bagiku Sasuke sangat susaaaaaah buat di deskripsikan ;A;  
>Yap! Aku akan berusaha membuatnya romantis dengan 'gayanya' sendiri.<p>

Oh thank you very much! I love you :plaak:

Umm…final chapnya…aku ga bisa kasih kepastian berapa chap lagi, yang jelas sebentar lagi. :D

**Cyanklyla-san, Chapter 26**

J : Hahaha sensei memang jahil.

Ditunggu review selanjutnya :D

**Imphyslonely sugar-san, Chapter 26**

J : makasih

**Haruno Cherry Granger-san, Chapter 26**

J : Kurang ya? :'D  
>Maap ya kalau kurang<p>

Background ceritanya terinspirasi dari episode filler yang mereka nonton kembang api dan ending Utakata Hanabi. :)  
>Bagiku cocok soalnya buat mereka.<p>

**Juvia Hanaka-san, Chapter 26**

J : haha anget XD

Ditunggu juga review selanjutnya

**Yuukaharu-san, Chapter 26**

J : Siaap! Sankyuu!

**Kamenhahaha25-san, Chapter 26**

J : Iya kakashi-senseinya kasihaaan :'o

Really? Thank you very much! :hug:

Soalnya aku memang sengaja membuat pairnya blur :3  
>itu menyenangkan :plaak:<p>

Ditunggu review selanjutnyaa

**Nelli is my name-san, Chapter 26**

J : Maaf ya. Aku senang menyiksa Kakashi-sensei disini :'o

**Diska chan cantik-san, Chapter 26**

J : makasih pujiannya.

Kalau ku ganti dengan gelak tawa, akan aneh jadinya. Soalnya Sakura sama Sasuke lagi bergelut sama pikiran masing-masing dan itu bukan pikiran yang menyenangkan. Udah gitu Sakuranya ga mungkin terbahak tiba-tiba, mengingat mereka masih canggung :)

Semoga penjelasannya memuaskan.

**Auroran-san, Chapter 26**

J : Ini sudah ku lanjut. Doakan ga ngaret sampai kayak chap 27-28 ini lagi ya :'D

**Ranindri-san, Chapter 26**

J : Belum tamat dan akan segera tamat :)

**Kawagase Aoi-san, Chapter 26**

J : Sudah ku update. :)


End file.
